Invierno
by Leviriet
Summary: Maka Albarn, una técnico sin arma, jamás creyó que al permitirle a Soul vivir bajo el mismo techo, se toparía con un mundo atroz y desconocido. Uno que le haría arrepentirse de confiar en los demás.
1. Prólogo, Capítulo I

_Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Ohubo, ese que nos hace sufrir cada mes con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco._

_**Shalom, gente. ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí, a punto de explotar, en cierta forma. Suelo ponerme nerviosa cada vez que subo algo nuevo, pero hoy... estoy al límite. Había escrito este prólogo junto al primer capítulo hace ya... ¿cuánto, un año? Deben odiarme los que lo esperaban. Lo he editado tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta.**_

_**Será la primera vez suba un fic de este género, así que por eso ando que araño las paredes. Lo admito, estoy cagada hasta en las patas de que no les guste como vaya quedando. En fin, ¡daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que les guste! **_

Gracias a quienes confíen en mí y sigan leyéndolo, y a quienes ya me habían apoyado cuando lo había subido al blog hace como digo un año.

**_Por cierto. Gracias a _**_Kasumi-Keiko11 **(**Kasumi-sama**) ****por aprobar el **summary** (aunque aún sigo en duda con él)**_**.**_** Es una de las personas más adorables que he conocido gracias al fandom. **_

_**Si ustedes gustan...**_

**_¡Lean!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Invierno<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

...

El invierno nunca me trajo buenos recuerdos, y supongo que nunca lo hará. Las cosas más terribles han pasado en aquella estación del año, consecutivamente.

Es algo irónico, ¿no? En la estación más fría y oscura, cosas como esas me suceden. Aunque sólo era una pequeña coincidencia, sin importancia alguna.

Pero cada vez que se acerca el invierno, no puedo evitar sentir ese escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, de arriba a abajo, sin oportunidad de detenerlo.

Ahora, que observo como tus ojos carmesí me observan sin expresión alguna, no puedo evitar pensar en las consecuencias que me trajo aquel invierno... Cuando conocí tu persona, y decidí confiar en un hombre por una vez en mi vida.

¿Cómo iba a saber yo que aquel invierno, cuando permití que vivieras conmigo, bajo el mismo techo, todo mi mundo se desmoronaría? ¿Cómo iba a saber qué, cuando creí que el destino me estaba dando una oportunidad para ser feliz con alguien, solo sería una falsa ilusión? ¿Cómo sabría que... las peores cosas de mi vida, ocurrirían en _este_ invierno?

Y tú sigues mirándome, sin responder a la pregunta que acabo de hacerte, a medida que me voy desesperando.

No puedo sacarme de la cabeza, el hecho de que desde que has invadido mi hogar, has arruinado todo. Pero aun así, ¿por qué siento que lo volvería a hacer, a pesar de sentirme tan arrepentida?

Sólo ahora te pido que me respondas.

Dime_ Soul_...

_—__...¿Tú sabías que todo esto ocurriría?_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

…

El velador de mi mesita de noche se encendió de repente, y en vez de abrir mis ojos, los cerré con más fuerza estirando mi brazo para volver a apagarlo.

—Buenos días, Maka —dijo aquella voz que solía despertarme, y que me hacía sentir tan feliz...

… y por desgracia tan incómoda a la vez.

—Hola mamá —respondí con pereza. Tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo, pero era hora de ir al colegio, ya que mi madre siempre me despertaba para ello cuando pasaba de largo mi alarma.

De a poco abrí mi par de ojos.

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, y no había ni un rayo de Sol que entrara por la ventana, ya que las nubes lo ocultaban en su totalidad, y lo único que iluminaba mi cuarto era la luz que entraba por la puerta.

Observé a mi madre, con su cabello castaño claro cayendo suelto hacia ambos lados de su cara, y con una falsa sonrisa pintada.

Anoche ella y mi padre habían discutido, y en sus ojos, se notaba que había llorado. Me daba mucha lástima ver su tristeza, porque siempre había sido una mujer alegre, divertida y enérgica. Pero desde que mi padre empezó a llegar tarde a casa, y se pasaba las noches en quién sabe donde, ella había comenzado a sospechar de él. Lo cual trajo discusiones, llantos, gritos, y sufrimiento.

La amaba, y no me gustaba verle así.

—Ven, te preparé el desayuno —tenía sus ojos verdes llenos de una fraudulenta alegría, también. Bajó por las escaleras, dejándome sola en mi habitación.

Sin cambiarme la pijama, bajé corriendo hacia el comedor, donde unas medialunas y una chocolatada caliente me esperaban.

—Buenas, Makita —oh, no. Esa odiosa voz de aquella persona... ¿Qué hacía hoy aquí?—. Linda pijama.

Mi cara se tornó roja, y me arrepentí de haber sido tan vaga al no cambiarme la ropa.

Mi tío, Franken Stein, estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, leyendo el diario y tomando su café. Dejó vacía su taza, y sacó de su guardapolvo blanco un encendedor y un cigarrillo.

—Oh, no. Aquí en esta casa nadie fuma, Stein —le reprendió mi mamá, a la vez que le sacaba el cigarrillo de la boca—. Es malo para tu salud, pero también para la de los que te rodeamos.

Mi tío suspiró molesto, pero sin decir nada sacó otro cigarrillo de su bolsillo, sólo que esta vez se levantó de su lugar, dispuesto a irse al patio trasero para seguir fumando para evitar que mamá le diera otro de sus discursos de lo perjudicial que era para la salud el fumar.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes una hija tan maleducada?. Se me ha quedado mirando y no es capaz de saludarme —se quejó Stein mientras me observaba.

Al ver que seguía sin saludarlo, ella me miró, y entendí su mensaje: "Salúdalo".

—Hola —le dije a mi tío, quien sonrió burlón en respuesta.

En un momento, Stein ya se había ido al patio.

Me senté en mi lugar, y oí un suspiro de mi madre.

—Deberías ser más amable con tu tío —dijo ella, desde la cocina.

—Lo seré cuando me trate de la misma forma y de la que corresponde —contesté, mientras que tomaba un sorbo de mi chocolatada y le daba un bocado a la medialuna que tenía en mi mano.

Stein era el hermano de mi madre, y por ende, mi tío. Él había sido un gran amigo de mi padre desde que iban a la secundaria, y un día, mis papás se conocieron por primera vez, cuando Stein presentó a ambos. Desde allí los tres salían juntos a todos lados, y eran muy buenos amigos. Pero el tiempo siguió avanzando, y ambos comenzaron a darse cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Se pusieron de novios, se casaron, y luego, llegué yo. Hija única. Y dudo que eso cambie por como está la situación entre ellos dos.

—¿Dónde está papá? —la taza que estaba lavando mamá, se calló en el lavabo por mi pregunta, sin romperse, pero el ruido del impacto me sobresaltó, y se quedó callada por unos segundos.

—Salió —tardó unos segundos en continuar—. Dijo que debía ir temprano a la escuela —osea que mi padre había mentido nuevamente.

Sabía que no debía preguntar eso, pero me preocupaba por mi padre, ya que después de todo, era eso: Mi papá. Y quería saber porqué era que llegaba realmente tarde, y porqué nos mentía a mamá y a mí.

Pero, a veces era mejor no hablar sobre Spirit con mamá. Como ahora, por ejemplo.

Mi madre se acercó a mí, y tomó la taza ya vacía que había dejado sobre la mesa, para luego lavarla.

—Ve a prepararte —dijo con voz seca.

Me levanté de la silla, y subí las escaleras para tomar ropa limpia de mi cuarto, y dirigirme al baño a tomar una ducha.

Al salir, fui a mi cuarto, y tomé mi mochila ya lista para irme a la escuela.

El cabello estaba aún mojado, y con el frío de invierno de afuera, seguramente me congelaría. Pero no tenía tiempo para secarlo, así que me despedí de mi madre, y salí al exterior de la casa. El frío era abrumador, y me alegré de haberme abrigado bien, porque así lo podría soportar por lo menos un poco, a excepción de mi cabello que me estaba haciendo congelar las diminutas orejas.

En el cordón de la calle, la camioneta de mi tío Stein, con él adentro, me esperaba con la puerta del asiento del acompañante abierta. ¿Acaso me iba a llevar a la escuela? Y lo más importante, ¿iba a ser amable conmigo? Tal vez mamá habló algo con él...

—Entra de una vez, que la camioneta se congela —mandó mi tío desde su transporte.

Entré al automóvil, y cerré la puerta a mi lado. La calefacción quitó rápidamente el frío de su interior, y me sentí bastante aliviada del calor que inundaba a la camioneta.

—Gracias —le dije.

—Es por tu madre, no por ti.

Vaya, que sincero...

Imbécil.

—¿Tú también vas hoy al colegio,_ tío_? —sonó cómo una de las cosas más extrañas que hayan salido de mi boca.

Nunca le decía "tío" —me daba escalofríos hacerlo—, y siempre lo llamaba por su nombre, pero ahora que había sido _amable_, sentí la necesidad de hacer lo mismo con él al llamarlo de ese modo.

—No, voy a Las Vegas a ver si consigo ganarme dinero y salir de este infierno para no verte la cara nunca —dijo con un claro sarcasmo—. Claro que voy a la escuela, niña. Y por favor, llámame por mi nombre.

Le fulminé con la mirada, pero hizo caso omiso a mi reacción. Así que me dediqué a mirar por la ventanilla, cómo las copas de los árboles se mecían levemente por el viento gélido, y cómo la nieve caía de ellas.

Death City. Un lugar en donde el verano es hermoso y lleno de vida, y donde el invierno es espantoso, horrible y algo aterrador, debía admitir. Las temperaturas descendían poco más de -5ºc, y no tenían un máximo de 1ºc. Como dije, espantoso. Aunque había quienes disfrutaban de la nieve y aprovechaban para ir a esquiar a alguna ciudad cercana. Pero como yo no hacía deporte alguno, no podía satisfacer mi aburrimiento de esa forma. Sino solamente jugando de vez en cuando —cuando me obligaban— a la guerra de bolas de nieve, o armando algún deprimente muñeco.

Mis amigos amaban el invierno, pero no por eso más que el verano. Sabían como aprovechar de la estación, y vivían divirtiéndose todo el tiempo. En cambio, yo solamente me quedaba leyendo algún libro, cerca de ellos, e ignorando sus invitaciones para pasar el rato cuando podía.

Realmente no me divertía ni un poco jugando con nieve y cosas así.

La camioneta aparcó en el estacionamiento exclusivo para profesores, y Stein apagó el motor de su carro.

—Llegamos —¿en serio? ¡No me digas!

Ambos bajamos de la camioneta, y sin despedirnos nos adentramos en mi colegio. Shibusen. Academia para técnicos y armas, con el objetivo de mantener el equilibrio del mundo entre el bien y el mal.

La campana sonó, y Stein se dirigió hacia uno de los salones que había cerca. Yo entré al que estaba justo enfrente al que él había ingresado, y me di cuenta de que mi profesor aún no había llegado, por lo que no iba a aguantar ningún sermón sobre haber entrado "tarde" a clases. Ya que, _mi profesor_, se hacía el genial con su insistencia y autoridad, y consideraba a unos segundos, como tarde.

Era un idiota. Después de todo, era mi padre.

Me senté en mi asiento, junto a mi amiga, quien me esperaba con una de sus típicas sonrisas amables.

—Hola Maka-chan —saludó Tsubaki.

—Hola —dije, y me desplomé sobre mi mesa, para cerrar mis ojos con la cara entre mis brazos, cansada.

—Vaya, ¿te has quedado haciendo la tarea hasta tarde de nuevo? —preguntó preocupada.

—... Sí —mentí.

En realidad, no había podido dormir porque mis padres se habían pasado toda la noche discutiendo, pero... no quería decirle. O por lo menos no en el salón, lleno de gente. Tsubaki era la única que estaba al corriente de la situación de mi familia, y siempre le agradecía cuando le contaba las cosas que sucedían, por escucharme y tranquilizarme.

—Deberías dejar de esforzarte en estudiar, Maka. ¡Porque tú nunca superarás las notas de una estrella como yo! ¡Nyajajaja! —por si no lo conocen, él es mi amigo, Black Star.

Es un chico egocéntrico, y se la pasa diciendo cosas como que será "la estrella que superará a los dioses", etcétera, etcétera. Pero a pesar de todo, y de su personalidad, Tsubaki se llevaba de maravilla con él. Bueno... de maravilla... Ambos se gustaban. Y mucho. Hacía un par de años que se conocieron, eran técnico y arma, y lo siguen siendo. Solo que ahora, se han dado cuenta de lo que siente el uno por el otro realmente —o eso es lo que me contaron por separado—, y no tienen el valor suficiente como para confesarse sus sentimientos.

Sinceramente, esperaba que ellos tuvieran un final feliz, aunque, ya estaba dejando de creer en esas cosas.

Luego de un rato del discurso de Black Star, todo el salón quedó en silencio al llegar el profesor (papá) de una maldita vez. Spirit se sentó en su escritorio, y colocó un libro encima de él.

—Verán clase, disculpen el retraso.

Sí, luego me debe una explicación de porqué llega tarde a la escuela si dice que está aquí desde temprano. Pero luego. Ahora, quería olvidarme del hecho de que era mi padre, y solo quería verlo como mi profesor.

Saqué mi cuadernillo en el cual tomaba notas de la clase, y mientras que él hablaba y explicaba cosas sobre una página del libro, yo iba anotando. El tiempo pasaba, y la clase poco a poco llegaba a su fin. En los recreos nos habíamos reunido con el resto de mis amigos, que habían llegado dos horas tarde porque debían dejar la casa en un perfecto orden.

Digamos que mi grupo se componía, por: Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Patty y Liz. Todos eran excelentes personas, muy distintos el uno del otro, y con distintas manías también. Aunque bien, no podría decir sobre qué estaban hablando. Yo estaba sumida en mi mente, ausente a todo lo que me rodeaba.

Cuando las clases terminaron y la campana sonó, Tsubaki, Black Star y yo, salimos juntos, luego de saludar a los demás, y me quedé esperando en la salida a mi padre. Ambos sugirieron que los acompañara, pero les había dicho que me iría con papá. Seguramente me llevaría a casa, como se nos había hecho costumbre.

—Oh, Maka —dijo el al verme en la puerta de la escuela, esperándolo. Que raro, parecía sorprendido de eso—. Mira, debo hacer unos, emm... trámites. Así que, ¿por qué no vas tú a casa, eh?

Juro que quise creerle. Quise ser una ingenua y tragarme lo que me estaba diciendo, pero no podía hacerlo, y realmente me sentía mal al ser consciente de que me estaba mintiendo. Pero... no entendía porqué lo hacía, porqué nos mentía a mamá y a mí. Supongo que es porque, a veces, una mentira nos hace más felices a todos que la verdad.

_¿La verdad, entonces, sería algo que no podría soportar?_

No le dije nada. Solo miré el suelo, y comencé a caminar hacia mi hogar.

Caminaba, y de vez en cuando me chocaba con algunas personas que me largaban algún insulto, o decían "mira por dónde caminas". Pero no me importó. Me sentía demasiado triste como para andar pidiéndole disculpas a cada uno que me llevaba por delante.

¿Por qué papá mentía? ¿No decía que nos amaba? Si eso era cierto, entonces... ¿Cómo era capaz de hacernos eso? ¿Cómo era capaz de mentirle a las personas que amaba?

Él estaba en algo raro, eso era obvio. Pero... ¿En qué?

Al llegar a una plaza, me senté en una de las bancas que había por allí. A veces, cuando mis padres discutían, solía escaparme por la ventana de mi pieza, e iba allí, a pensar y a aclarar un poco mi mente, además de para alejarme de la realidad que me esperaba en casa. El lugar estaba casi abandonado. Los juegos estaban todos destruidos, y sinceramente, era un chiquero. Pero los árboles de cerezo eran lo único que le daban vida a la plaza, y debía admitir que eran preciosos al mecerse con el viento. Pero eso era en primavera. Ahora, en principios del invierno, no había más que puras ramas con nieve acumulada en sus puntas.

Di un suspiro.

"_Todos los hombres son mentirosos, apestan. Pero en especial mi padre_."

Unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. Mi corazón latía feroz, y sentía una gran impotencia. Necesitaba descargarme con algo. Me sentía terrible.

Quería llorar, pero no de tristeza, sino de...-

Me di cuenta de que un chico cuyo rostro se me hacía muy familiar, me estaba observando: Tenía un cabello desprolijo, que se entremezclaba con la nieve por tener el mismo color. Estaba sentado debajo de un árbol, rodeado de nieve. ¿No tenía frío? Llevaba una campera, y un pantalón azul oscuro. Estaba bien abrigado, pero si se sentaba en la nieve, debía estar congelado, ¿no?

Lo miré más atentamente, a los ojos. ¿Eran _rojos_?

Jamás había visto ojos así. ¿Sufriría de alguna enfermedad?

Luego lo capté, y había entendido porqué se me hacía tan familiar su rostro. Esos días que pasaba por aquí, lo veía allí mismo, debajo del mismo árbol. Me había llamado la atención desde el princpio, porque la primera vez que lo vi, había sido hace unos días, cuando el invierno a penas comenzaba, pero antes no lo veía nunca. Era extraño. No solo eso, sino que parecía que debería tener un par de años más que yo simplemente. ¿No tenía una familia, y un hogar dónde vivir? Realmente sentía pena por ese chico, y me hubiera gustado ayudarle de alguna forma, pero... Me infundía algo de miedo su mirada, sus ojos.

Decidí irme de allí. No es que le tuviera tanto miedo para eso, sino que uno nunca sabe cuando tiene a alguien peligroso delante suyo, y a pesar de que era al chico que veía siempre, y que parecía no serlo, pensé en que ya no podía confiar tanto en los hombres. Me levanté de mi banca, y sentí la mirada penetrante de aquel muchacho.

En cuanto me perdió de vista, comencé a correr. No sé porqué motivo, pero quería alejarme de aquella plaza. Algo me decía que _lo mejor_, _era estar lejos de él._

No me gustaba ser prejuiciosa, porque se me hacía que solo era un chico pobre, sin dinero, que debía sobrevivir el día a día. Pero aún así, a pesar de la pena que me daba verlo así, sentí la necesidad de escapar de él.

Al llegar a mi hogar, me di cuenta de que se escuchaban gritos de mi madre, pero no de mi padre. Espié por la ventana para ver que sucedía adentro, y vi como mi madre discutía con su teléfono celular. Escuché el nombre de Spirit, ¿acaso estaba discutiendo con él?

¿Y ahora qué hacía? ¿Entraba a casa, o me iba? Pero... ¿A dónde?

Me quedé un rato sentada en frente de la casa, esperando a que mi madre terminara de hablar. Y en cuanto lo hizo, entré finalmente a la casa.

—¿Dónde rayos estabas? —me preguntó, bastante furiosa.

—Y-yo... —dije sorprendida por su manera de hablarme. Siempre era dulce conmigo.

—¡Acabo de llamar a tu padre porque tardabas en volver! —oh, no ¿Estaban discutiendo por mi culpa?—. Yo... creí que estarían juntos. Él... Maka, ¿por qué no estás con tú papá?

Me sorprendí de que él no le haya dicho que iba a demorarse. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Dudé en si decirle o no. Claro que debía saberlo, y que no me llevó a casa por alguno de sus asuntos. Pero... no quería preocupar a mamá. Ella pasaba por tanto ya.

—Él... —no, no iba a hacerlo—. Lo... Lo siento mamá. Es que le dije que quería venir sola. Y, me demoré, simplemente.

—¿Fue eso? —asentí—. Oh, bueno. Si fue así... Perdóname, Maka.—recibió un mensaje de su celular, y suspiró exhausta—. Me necesitan en el trabajo. ¿Puedes quedarte sola en casa? —volví a asentir con la cabeza, y sin despedirse, tomó un saco del perchero, y salió fuera de casa.

Me quedé un rato allí parada, sin saber bien que hacer. Finalmente, fui a mi cuarto, y me tiré en mi cama. Me aferré de mi almohada, y rogué porque mi madre ya no sufriera más. Estaba cansada de verla así de triste todos los días. Me destruía todo aquello.

¿Acaso todo esto nunca cambiará?

* * *

><p>Otra mañana horrible. Me había despertado helada, luego de pasar toda la noche dando vueltas en mi cama. Me había destapado, y el pequeño calefactor que tenía en mi pieza no era de mucha ayuda en esos días con tanto frío. Temblando, tomé el acolchado y como pude me envolví en él. De una forma logré sentarme, y quedarme así esperando hasta que el frío se disipara y el sueño también. Pero no habían pasado más de diez minutos, en los que reflexioné y me di cuenta que ni el frío ni el sueño se irían hasta que me volviera a acostar.<p>

Decidí levantarme.

Bajé las escaleras y algo llamó mi atención. Todo estaba oscuro. Bueno, a las seis de la mañana de un día de invierno, era normal que estuviera así. Pero me refería a la casa. Mamá usualmente estaba en la cocina a esas horas, con las luces encendidas, bañada y arreglada para irse al trabajo luego de que yo me fuera. Pero no estaba allí, y Spirit tampoco.

Poco a poco, mis ojos fueron mirando con más nitidez las agujas del reloj que colgaba en la pared del comedor. Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Estupendo, y me había levantado simplemente al pedo.

Refunfuñando y maldiciendo por lo bajo, me dispuse a volver a mi cuarto. Pero tan solo estar al pie de la escalera, sentí el ruido de algo cayendo contra el piso. ¿Una maceta?

Me mantuve atenta por unos instantes, hasta que volví a oír ruido en el patio. ¿Había alguien afuera?

Corrí a la cocina y lo primero que conseguí sacar de un cajón fue un cuchillo de cocina. "_¿En serio? ¿Voy a matar a alguien?_". Pues, era un técnico. Se suponía que no debía estar aterrada en lo más mínimo porque lo normal sería haberme enfrentado ya con treinta demonios. Pero, yo era un caso especial. Al no tener ningún arma, nunca había podido luchar ni cazar demonios. Sí, algo deprimente.

Otro ruido. Me estremecí al oír el crujir de unas ramitas. Sí había alguien.

De repente al pavor se había desvanecido, y una especie de adrenalina había avanzado dentro de mi. No iba a dejar que quien fuera que sea, entrara a mi casa y le hiciera daño a mi familia. Menos que nada, a mi madre.

Aún así, pensé que quizás aquella persona podría tener una pistola o algo así. "_¿Debería llamar a papá?_ —pensé—_._ _No, esta noche no parecía estar en un buen estado"._

Fui hacia la puerta corrediza de vidrio que me llevaría al patio, y agradecía que se hubieran acordado de cerrar las cortinas. Espié por un espacio, pero no parecía haber nadie. Supuse que debería estar escondido, capaz ya se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba espiando. Abrí la puerta, y salí al patio.

En efecto, a un metro se veía la maceta rota, con la tierra de su interior desparramada por la nieve.

Corrí hasta quedar frente a la casa, y de inmediato me di la vuelta. Miré por todos lados: las paredes, el techo, rodeé la casa y me fijé incluso en la de los vecinos. Pero nada. Me fijé incluso entre los árboles que se encontraban en el patio trasero. Pero seguía sin encontrar a alguien.

—¿Fue mi imaginación?

Toda sensación de coraje e intrepidez había sido reemplazada por la incertidumbre, y me sorprendí al notar que también estaba algo desilusionada.

No me había percatado de que tenía mis pies descalzos, pisando la blanquecina nieve que ocultaba cualquier mínimo pedazo verde del césped. Corrí luego de estornudar, y entré en casa a hurtadillas. No habían pasado más de diez minutos, y el silencio se centraba en mi casa, y al rededor de ella.

Quizás solo había sido un gato.

Dejé el cuchillo en su lugar, aliviada de no haber tenido que defenderme con él. Subí al primer piso y fui al cuarto de mis padres, pegué la oreja a la puerta, para asegurarme de que seguían dormidos y que nada los había despertado: un ronquido de mi papá fue lo que me aseguró aquello.

Volví a mi cuarto, y junté las sábanas y la colcha que había arrojado luego de haber salido de la cama, y los acomodé rápido para poder luego taparme. Pero en vez de arrojarme de cabeza para dormir las pocas horas que me quedaban, fui hacia la ventana para mirar la noche oscura. Me frustré con aquellas nubes que opacaban todo, y acomodé mi _mini_-estufa cerca de donde estarían mis pies descansando, y entonces sí, me acosté y arropé muerta de sueño.

Debía de andar paranoica esa noche, porque sentí algo deslizarse por en la ventana por la que había espiado hacia instantes. Esperé para oír algún otro ruido, pero nada. Tomé mis auriculares, y elegí una canción de mi lista de reproducción del celular, para poder dormir sin estar atenta a nada.

Definitivamente, estaba alucinando.

* * *

><p><em>Aquella noche, como tantas otras, no podía dejar de pensar entre sueños en mis padres. ¿Acaso saben lo que es no tener recuerdos felices de tu familia? Pues... yo eso lo sé más que nadie. Eso puedo asegurarlo.<em>

_Oh, perdón que sea tan maleducada. Es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, y se me ha olvidado el presentarme. Mi nombre es Maka Albarn. Asisto al Shibusen, a pesar de que soy una técnico sin arma. Mis padres están casados, pero no por eso felices. Tengo catorce años y, siempre sentí que la mala suerte unto a las cosas lamentables me perseguían constantemente._

_Y, creo que eso nunca cambiará... Aunque preferiría estar equivocada._


	2. Capítulo II

_Lo de siempre: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Ohubo, ese que nos hace sufrir cada mes con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco._

_**Buenas~ ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, ya que yo ando algo así como que feliz de la vida(? Principalmente porque les haya gustado el Prólogo y el Primer Capítulo. Espero que también les guste esta continuación, que ya la tenía más de la mitad escrita, aunque bueno, tuve que ir editando y agregando cosas nuevamente, bla bla bla...**_

Gracias a quienes leyeron, siento que debo agradecerles muchísimo por animarse a leer esta historia nueva. Y un abrazo muy especial a quienes dejaron reviews: _Miyoko Nott; Bell-Star; Anne Cullen Cinica; Kasumi-Keiko11; yuki-chan22; Akamaruwolf323; MakaPatakiEater; Wuakayaka_.

_**Si ustedes gustan...**_

**_¡Lean!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Invierno<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

**…**

Dejé de mirar por la ventanilla del auto, y decidí por fin mirarle al rostro a Spirit. Conducía serio, sumergido en sus pensamientos pero aún así concentrado en la calle. Desde hacía unos días que se lo veía de esa forma, como si estuviera lidiando con algo en su mente, con varias cosas a la vez. La cena de la noche anterior nos quedamos con mi madre mirando preocupadas sus expresiones. Aquello que debería estar pasando, debería ser realmente importante.

Y yo quería saber qué ocurría. Aunque el mero hecho de averiguarlo me acobardaba un poco. Pero ese día estaba decidida. Necesitaba saberlo.

—Spirit —le llamé. Mi voz delataba la duda que me embargaba.

—¿Sí, Makita? —preguntó sin mirarme, pero atisbé una pequeña sonrisa formándose por la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Hay algo que te trae preocupado? —Esa sonrisa desapareció al instante, y volvió a ponerse serio.

Por un momento creí que ignoraría mi pregunta y seguiría conduciendo como si nada. Pero yo estaba dispuesta a insistir, querría saberlo aún más si no me contestaba a aquello. Pero luego de un largo minuto de silencio, dio un suspiro y entrecerró los ojos mirando el nivel de combustible.

—Han habido varios asuntos de los que Shinigami-sama me ha mantenido al pendiente. Así que he estado ocupado últimamente... eso es todo. —No parecía interesado en seguir hablando del tema, por lo que me sentí aún más curiosa, como lo había previsto.

Spirit no sólo era profesor en la escuela. También se encargaba de analizar toda la información que llegaba a Shibusen sobre los asesinatos y muertes que se han llevado a cabo en Death City, o en otras ciudades cercanas: aquellos ataques en lo usual podían ser posiblemente a causa de demonios, seres cuyas almas eran llamadas "huevos de kishin". Aquellos demonios en su pasado habían sido personas comunes y corrientes, pero habían sucumbido bajo el poder de la locura, eligiendo un camino que los podría llevar a convertirse en kishins, es decir, demonios con un alto nivel de poder y locura.

Allí era cuando nosotros, los técnicos y sus armas, interveníamos para evitar que aquellos seres sigan alimentándose de las almas de los inocentes, y nos dedicábamos a acabar con ellos. Bueno, yo aún no. Eso ocurriría simplemente cuando consiguiera un arma con la que combatir, con la que mi alma pudiera sincronizar.

Me pregunté en que si papá realmente estaba tan ocupado por su trabajo. Si era así, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo con los demonios y sus ataques. Y si no, si era una mentira, era que algo más pasaba. Relacionado con el tema o no, algo más sucedía. Y yo podía presentir que así era.

—¿Es eso? ¿No ha pasado nada más? —me aventuré a preguntar.

Se mantuvo callado.

Pero en cuanto iba a volver a cuestionar, Spirit había apagado el motor del auto gris tras detenerse al lado de un surtidor, sin haberme dado cuenta del momento en el que habíamos ingresado a aquella estación de servicio. Se apeó del auto y pronto lo vi por el espejo retrovisor hablando con un muchacho que ya se estaba encargando de dejarle el tanque lleno.

Repentinamente, mi estómago rugió del hambre e hice una mueca de disgusto. Miré el minimercado a través de las paredes de vidrio y noté que estaba prácticamente vacío. Papá subió al coche y yo bajé de él. Me miró con desconcierto y pasé a su lado con una sonrisa, le oí llamarme alarmado una vez baja la ventanilla de su puerta.

—Maka, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó.

—Tengo hambre, iré a comprarme algo. —Señalé detrás mio las puertas abiertas del minimercado—. Ve a casa, yo voy lo que queda caminando.

No le presté atención a su respuesta, y seguí caminando cabizbaja. Habían sido solamente segundos en los que me había congelado al bajar, y dentro, ya estaba nuevamente calentita. El olor a unas medialunas calientes me llegó por sobre todas las demás cosas una vez parada delante del mostrador de madera, repleto de cajas de chocolate, alfajores, más dulces y algunos sandwiches para diferentes gustos y con distintas presentaciones. Detrás se veía una repisa llena de cajas de cigarrillos, y vi al muchacho que había atendido a papá momentos antes tomar una y pararse frente a mí detrás del mostrador.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó sacando uno de los cigarrillos y encendiéndolo en su boca.

Miré el cartel de "PROHIBIDO FUMAR".

Tomé uno de los alfajores y lo alcé para que lo viera.

—Sólo esto.

Me cobró el alfajor y le pagué con algo de dinero que me había dado Kami aquella mañana. Mi mamá siempre me daba plata antes de ir al colegio, por cualquier cosa, decía.

Salí y el olor a bocadillos y golosinas entremezclado con cafés instantáneos desapareció para que me llegara el desagradable olor a combustible.

Caminé de prisa hasta alejarme varios metros, y pronto tuve que volver a abrazarme a mi misma. Estaba helado, y estaba comenzando a arrepentirme de preferir caminar antes de ir con mi padre en la Ford Focus 2001. Simplemente no quería que pasara algo que me haría enojar, como llenarlo de preguntar que él se negara a responder, o que lo hiciera con algo que no me dejara para nada satisfecha.

Algo pasaba. No quería contarme, no sabía si mamá ya lo había averiguado o si era su cómplice. Pero algo pasaba, y no soportaba la idea de que me lo ocultara.

Caminé por el camino de siempre. Estaba a sólo seis cuadras de mi casa, así que no me demoraría mucho en llegar. Mamá y papá no estarían en la casa esa tarde. Spirit sólo iba a quedarse un rato y luego volvería a irse para los horarios de clase que debía dar en la tarde; Kami entraba al trabajo al mismo horario que papá, por lo que seguramente se irían juntos. Eso quería decir que tendría la casa para mí sola, llena de paz y armonía.

En cuanto llegué a la plaza, ya no tan cubierta de nieve dejando ver el césped como si salpicara el suelo de un verde glacial, le quité el envoltorio a mi alfajor de chocolate blanco, y le di un mordisco, hambrienta. Había sacado mis auriculares y me los había colocados en los oídos, por lo que caminaba al ritmo de _LDN_pensando en nada más que la voz de la cantante y la letra que me había memorizado tiempo antes.

Supongo que iba tan sumergida en la canción, que además no me di cuenta de un pequeño pozo que para colmo estaba cubierto de por la nieve, y habrá sido por ese motivo por el cual al meter el pie dentro tuve que dar un traspié para apoyarme con las manos antes de que mi cara se golpeara contra el suelo helado. Uno de los auriculares se me salió de los oídos y oí mi propia voz al maldecir por lo bajo.

La sombra de una persona se apareció delante mío, y mis ojos miraron alarmados a quién se había colocado detrás mío, mirándome con una expresión de entre pena y sorpresa.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —Aquella fue la primera vez que oí la voz del albino. Sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de su cabello, y se mantuvo tieso, en dónde estaba.

No me dio la impresión de que le hayan dado las ganas de ser generoso conmigo, aunque de todas formas se había acercado a mi. Me levanté deprisa y me alejé un poco de él. Otra vez ese escalofrío —y no por la nieve que nos rodeaba— recorría mi cuerpo sin pudor.

—Estoy bien —respondí casi de forma automática. Sus ojos se centraron en mi rostro, pero pronto su mirada descendió hasta mis manos, donde aún sostenía mi alfajor blanco con sólo un pequeño mordisco.

Noté como en un movimiento involuntario, sus manos se dirigían a su estómago, y se mordía el labio inferior. Estaba hambriento. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado sin comer? ¿Acaso todos esos días que yo lo veía él jamás había conseguido nada? Era lo más probable, y de tan sólo pensarlo, una idea se cruzó por mi mente.

—¿Lo quieres? —pregunté con una tímida sonrisa.

Sus orbes se abrieron como platos, y me miraron incrédulo. Volvió la vista a la golosina, y luego su expresión se volvió ceñuda.

—Niña, no necesito que alguien como tú se acerque a mí y que encima se ofrezca a darme una miseria para comer. —Su voz era firme, seria, lograba que un temblor se propagara por mi cuerpo entero—. Puedo conseguir comida cuando quiera, no necesito de tu lástima.

Me quedé paralizada. No podía creerlo... yo había sido realmente amable con él, y rechazaba mi ayuda. Además: ¿"_alguien como yo_"? ¿"_una misera para comer_"? ¿A qué diablos venía eso? ¡Yo simplemente...!

—¡Sólo quise ayudar, grandísimo idiota! —Di la media vuelta y corrí tan rápido como mis piernas entumecidas por el frío me lo permitieron.

Tras seguir corriendo por un par de cuadras más, llegué a mi casa que se ubicada en la mitad de la calle. Abrí al puerta furiosa y me quité la cazadora blanca que vestía. La colgué en el perchero al lado de la vuelta, y en cuanto volteé, vi a mis padres mirándome sorprendidos.

Estaban tomando un café, sentados en el sillón de tres cuerpos del living. Los tres nos mantuvimos callados, mirándonos el uno a otro, yo sin saber bien si contarles porqué estaba tan furiosa o evitar el hacerlo para que Kami no me dijera nada como "_¡No debes hablar con extraños!_". Decidí mejor esperar a ver qué decían.

—Hola mamá —saludé como si nada pasara, poniendo una de mis mejores sonrisas falsas.

Se miraron ambos una última vez, y mi mamá sonrió al verme darle otro mordisco al alfajor que tenía en mi mano.

—Bienvenida a casa, Maka.

* * *

><p>Luego de haber dormido toda esa noche, me desperté y miré mi reloj. Noté que eran cerca de las once de la mañana. Agradecí de que fuese sábado y que no tenía que estar en la escuela a esa hora, esperando las horas restantes para irme y volver a casa. Tan solo me había sentado al borde de la cama, que ya sentía el gélido clima de afuera.<p>

Me quedé un rato mirando mi cuarto, y no tardé en notar en que había algo fuera de lo normal en mi habitación: observé mi ventana abierta, y una brisa congelada que entraba por ella... ¿Quién la había abierto? Giré mi rostro y vi que también mi puerta estaba abierta... ¿¡Qué diablos?

"_Ese fue papá con su loca manía de querer que 'entre aire en la casa' en pleno invierno_", sospeché, queriendo golpearle la cara en cuanto lo viese esa mañana.

Cerré mi ventana y me calcé con mis pantuflas de pie de oso para ir al baño a lavarme la cara y los dientes. Bajé las escaleras y noté cómo la casa estaba pobremente iluminada por la casi insuficiente luz que entraba por las ventanas. De nuevo en la cocina no había nadie, y oí risas en el living. Era raro que andasen allí tan temprano.

Lo primero que vi fue a Stein, que estaba apoyado en la puerta de la entrada principal. Una sonrisita se le escapó al verme, y no le presté mucha atención porque sabría que solamente lograría enfadarme por y para nada. Me asomé y entré en la sala, quedando al lado de Stein, y mirando petrificada lo que mis ojos observaban: Primero, mi padre, sentado en el sillón para una persona que solía usar él, y mi mamá, en el otro sofá grande que quedaba separado del de mi padre por una pequeña mesita de madera y vidrio. Sonreía como nunca, y abrazaba a un chico.

No, mejor dicho, al chico que vi el día anterior en la plaza. El que... "_¡Dios mío, no!_".

Mantenía el semblante serio, y me miraba como si nada. No parecía incomodarle que mi madre lo rodeara con sus manos, estrechándolo en un eterno abrazo, de esos en los que terminas teniendo que rogar para que te suelte. Pero, había algo raro y diferente en él. Estaba como siempre, desarreglado y con la ropa hecha añicos. Lo diferente eran sus ojos. ¿Acaso veía mal, o estaban de un azul profundo y oscuro ese día?

No supe qué decir, solo atisbé a quedarme observando la escena de mi familia con aquel chico que había aparecido un día sin que me avisaran siquiera. Oí una risa sonora, y no era más que la de Stein, que no dejaba de reírse de mi.

—Ay, Maka —susurró mi madre—, mira que andar vestida así cuando tenemos un invitado. —Bajé la mirada, y contemplé mi pijama de invierno (el de conejos) junto con mi calzado roto. Los colores se subieron hasta mi cara—. De todas formas, es hora de presentarse —habló de una forma más enérgica y se levantó de su asiento. El chico la imitó y se paró, pero dejó sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón—: Bien Maka, este es Soul. Vivirá con nosotros hasta que...

—Hasta que Kami le permita marcharse —terminó por ella mi papá, burlándose. Mi mamá lo fulminó con la mirada, pero él se mostró despreocupado, y continuó—: Oh, vamos Kami. Sabemos que tendrás a este chico atado aquí hasta que él se escape de aquí.

Mamá ignoró a Spirit, y siguió con su presentación.

—Y Soul, ella es nuestra hija, Maka. —"_La tonta de pijama_", pensé. Debería considerar dejar de ser tan vaga y cambiarme a penas me levantara—. De seguro se llevarán muy bien mientras vivas aquí. Ya veo que será como una hermana para ti.

El tal Soul alzó una ceja mirando a mi madre cincrédulo, pero ella estaba sumergida en su mente. Me aterré de tan sólo imaginar lo que pasaría por su cabeza en aquel instante. Soul... ¿me había reconocido? ¿Sabía que había sido yo la chica tonta del día interior?

Stein me golpeó el brazo obligándome a alzarlo para saludar a nuestro 'invitado'.

—Hola —dije sin ánimos, sintiendo a aquel como a uno de los momentos más humillantes en mi vida.

Él desvió la mirada y no respondió.

"—_...será como una hermana para ti_", claro mamá. Se le nota en los ojos —fueran rojos o azules— lo mucho que le agradaba la idea de tener que convivir conmigo.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —pregunté trayendo a mi Kami devuelta a la realidad.

Me molestaba cuando hacían cosas importantes sin contarme. Ya fuera una sorpresa, siempre me caía mal.

Spirit se levantó de su lugar, y se acercó a mi para rodearme con sus brazos por encima de los hombros.

—Verás Makita... —"_Aléjate_", le hubiera gritado—, era por él por quien me veías preocupado hoy. —"_Con razón no quisiste responder nada más_", pensé. Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado—. Veníamos hablando con tu madre de esto desde el fin de semana pasado. Ella había visto a este muchacho por esa plaza que siempre está abandonada. No sé si la conoces. —Claro que sí, iba siempre que él discutía con mamá o me dejaba plantada en la escuela—. La cuestión es que, ya sabes como es tu madre, que quiere ayudar siempre que pueda a las personas inocentes —Noté cómo Soul bufaba. ¿Inocente?—, por lo que me ha preguntado si podríamos acogerlo en casa.

—Claro que teníamos que verificar antes si nos alcanzaba el dinero para otro integrante en esta casa—siguió mi mamá—, y antes estuvimos preguntando a los demás si lo conocían a él o a sus padres. Pero como nadie tenía idea... me acerqué a él para preguntarle.

Todos clavaron su vista en él, supuse que aguardando a que él agregara algo en su narración.

No dijo nada.

—Entonces... —continuó mi mamá—, bueno, no nos habló de su familia. De nada en realidad...

Como si fuera a hacerlo. Ni ahora abría la boca.

Todos se callaron y un clima de tensión inundó la sala. Mi tío dijo que iba a su hogar, que tenía asuntos que atender. Saludó a mis padres, incluso a Soul, y conmigo solo se dignó a apartarme de la puerta del living con una exagerada fuerza y salió rápido de la casa. Era un completo idiota, molestando a alguien más pequeño y luego escapándose así.

—Maka, ¿me haces el favor de llevar a Soul a su nuevo cuarto (al de huéspedes) y de darle algo de la ropa de tu padre? Puedes tomar un baño si quieres —le habló por último a él, quien solo asintió—. Luego, haremos un _tour_ por la casa.

Mi mirada se cruzó con la del albino, y la aparté tan rápidamente al igual que como daba media vuelta para guiarlo hasta su nueva habitación.

—Sígueme —dije sin voltear a mirarlo.

Caminé hasta subir al primer piso, y oí cómo él me seguía a cada paso que daba. Debía admitirlo, ponía nerviosa tenerlo a mi espalda, sin poder vigilar lo que hacía.

Le enseñé las puertas de los cuartos: El de mis padres, que se encontraba a la derecha al terminar de subir la escalera; el mío, que estaba frente al de ellos, separado por una distancia que la marcaba un cuarto de baño (donde podría bañarse luego de que le diera la ropa de Spirit); y el suyo, el de huéspedes, que estaba una puerta a la izquierda después del mío.

Le mostré que en el ropero había sábanas y colchas con las que armar la cama para cuando quisiera dormir un rato, y me tomé mi tiempo hasta llevarle la ropa que usaría luego de bañarse: una camiseta blanca con un polar azul, y unos pantalón de _joggin_. Ya estaba en la puerta del baño cuando terminé de decirle que usara la toalla que quisiera, todas estaban limpias.

—Oye... —me llamó hablando por primera vez en todo el día, con un tono ciertamente estremecedor.

Me di la vuelta y vi cómo me miraba, tratando de acordarse de algo.

—Maka —le recordé.

—Sí, bueno —dijo—. Una pregunta —"_Que no mencione nada de lo de ayer, por favor que no lo haga_", suplicaba en mi mente, sintiendo las piernas temblando de los nervios—, ¿tanto te gustan los conejos?

Miré que apuntaba con su dedo índice mi pijama, y no tardé en ponerme roja de nuevo. Lo miré avergonzada, y él solo se dignó a mirarme con una sonrisa burlona.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y me metí enseguida dentro.

"_Contrólate, Maka. Quizás sólo quiso romper el hielo con su pequeña broma_", me calmé a mi misma. Si, claro, romper el hielo. La segunda vez que me habla y lo hace para burlarse de mi. Tuve que haberle roto la cara. Pero hubiéramos tenido un comienzo mucho peor... si era que el incidente anterior no se contaba como parte de algún comienzo.

No me cabía duda. De ese momento en más iba a cambiarme a penas me despertara. Fui hasta el ropero, y tomé ropa abrigada para usar ese día en casa.

Salí rápido de mi cuarto, y noté el ruido del agua cayendo y golpeando contra la bañera.

Bien, ahora tenía tiempo de hablar con mamá.

Bajé casi sin pisar ningún escalón, y corrí hasta la cocina, donde mi madre preparaba ya la comida para el mediodía.

—Ahí te dejé un té caliente, Maka —dijo mi madre al sentir que estaba detrás suyo.

Miré le mesa redonda de la cocina, y efectivamente, allí estaba.

A veces me preguntaba si no tendría un par de ojos extra detrás de la cabeza.

—Gracias —dije—. Oye, ¿y papá?

De repente, no había rastros de él en toda la casa.

—Fue a comprar algo para la cena de esta noche —respondió, y me sentí aliviada por ello.

Podría hablar sólo con ella.

—Ya veo... Mamá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—No —respondió, por lo que me sorprendí y enfurecí un poco.

Ya debía intuir lo que trataría de preguntarle.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —Ella se detuvo de su labor, y giró para mirarme al seguirle hablando—. Es decir, acaban de decir que no saben nada de él. Es un extraño, ¿tú qué sabes sobre la clase de persona que es?

Suspiró.

—Y yo que creía que no eras alguien superficial —susurró mi mamá, demostrando con sus ojos verdes lo decepcionada que estaba.

—¡No me refiero a eso! Hablo en serio mamá, ¿tú qué sabes si no es más que delincuente, o algo peor? No lo sé, algo me inquieta de él. Es como sí...

"_Como si sintiera que debo alejarme de él"_, repitió mi mente.

—¿Como si, qué? —preguntó ella, al dejar la frase inconclusa—. Mira Maka, Soul no parece un mal chico, y creo que tus libros te están afectando mucho, ¿no? —bromeó, pero yo no reí. Ni siquiera me sentía capaz de sonreír. Se limpió las manos y me tuvo de los hombros mientras que colocaba su rostro frente al mio—. Solo quiero ayudar. No soporto ver a las personas sufrir. —"_Sin embargo, no haces nada por tu propio sufrimiento_"—. Maka... ¿no te importa que se quede?

Inmediatamente le hubiera contestado que no. Que no sentía que las cosas terminarían bien si el permanecía en nuestra casa. Que podríamos haberlo mandado a algún hogar para huérfanos, que allí encontraría una familia más apta que la nuestra. Es decir, uno de los motivos por los cuales creía que no podía quedarse era por la situación de mi familia. Spirit y mamá discutían siempre, y que Soul fuera testigo de aquello no era algo agradable. Además de esa extraña corazonada que tenía.

Pero, sin embargo, algo me dijo que debía darle una oportunidad. No sé que fue, si había sido algo de pena que sentía por dejarlo nuevamente en la calle, o si la mirada de mi madre había sido lo que me convenciera en aquel momento.

—Está bien —acepté, derrotada—. No pasa nada con sólo probar.

_Que equivocada estaba._

A partir de ese momento, supe que no podría dar marcha atrás a mis palabras.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Y, les gustó?<em>**

**_Debo admitir que me hubiera gustado agregarle un par de cosas más al capítulo, pero me hubiera quedado muy sobrecargado, así que mejor las hago esperar al siguiente. Lo sé, soy mala __(?)_**

**_De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado. El capítulo que viene ya vendrá más interesante, así que espero no demorarme. Aunque ya llevo casi la mitad completa. Así que, nos leemos en la continuación. Yo iré a ver si puedo leer algunos de los fics que jamás he seguido, ya me siento escoria _;_;_  
><em>**

**_Mucha suerte._**

**_Geko._**


	3. Capítulo III

_Lo de siempre: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Okubo, ese que nos hace sufrir cada mes con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco._

_**¡Oh, sí~! He podido actualizar, no tienen idea de cuanto adoro escribir este fic y cuanto ansiaba por subir este capítulo. Tal vez quedó un tantito largo, pero bueno, ojala lo disfruten.**_

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron el capítulo anterior, y a quienes comentaron: _Bell-Star; yuki-chan22; Akamaruwolf323; Miyoko Nott_. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo *n*

_**Si ustedes gustan...**_

**_¡Lean!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Invierno<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

…

La cena estaba servida.

Spirit se había sentado en la punta de la mesa, con mi mamá y Stein a cada lado suyo; había resultado que también lo habían invitado a mi tío, y no les fue difícil convencerlo puesto que a Stein se le daba fatal el cocinar. Tenía a Soul en frente mío, y noté mientras que estábamos dando las gracias, su mirada fija en mí. Había apartado sus ojos azules en cuanto alcé mis ojos nerviosa.

Azules, azules... ¿de verdad me había imaginado antes de que eran rojos? ¿Siempre los había tenido de ese color, acaso? ¿Estaba todo en mi mente o estaba daltónica?

Decidí no darle muchos rodeos al tema. Solamente hablando con él podría aclarar mi duda, y esa no era una solución que hubiera aceptado fácilmente. Y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, en lo más recóndito de mi ser, sabía que tarde o temprano debería tener una charla con él. ¿Sobre qué? Capaz que si seguía burlándose de mi por alguno de mis aspectos, o lo que fuere, no sólo obtendría una "charla".

—Bien —dijo mi madre, con una entusiasta sonrisa en el rostro—, ¡comamos!

Desde que habían puesto la comida en la mesa, mis ojos sólo se dirigían a una de las patas de pollo que sobresalía a un costado de la fuente de vidrio. En cuanto llevé mi tenedor directo a él, me quedé sorprendida de que alguien había sido más veloz que yo y ya se la había servido en su plato.

La sonrisa burlona de Stein se extendió ante mi mirada.

—¡Oye! —protesté.

—Más suerte para la próxima, _Makita_. —Sabía cuanto odiaba ese apodo, por lo que no me había parecido extraño que me llamara de esa forma únicamente para molestarme y hacerme enfurecer.

Inhalé todo el aire capaz de retener en mis pulmones, y fui por otra pata de pollo. Pero en una milésima de segundo, me la habían arrebatado antes de que siquiera la rozara con los dientes del tenedor.

La mirada azul petróleo del albino se cruzó en un instante con la mía, y noté la misma sonrisa de Stein plasmada en su rostro. ¿Acaso era una broma?

Tomé sin mirar un trozo del pollo y luego me serví de lo demás. Me abstuve de reclamarle, no tenía ningún sentido el hacerlo (ya estaba devorando la suculenta carne blanca del ave). Además, no se me antojaba darles el gusto de alterar mi humor, a ninguno de los dos.

—Soul —habló de repente mamá, con una media sonrisa en su rostro—, estaba pensando en que mañana podríamos pasarnos por el centro comercial. Tengo el dinero suficiente como para comprarte varias prendas de ropa, así no usas la vieja de Spirit. ¿No tienes inconveniente? —preguntó con dulzura.

Por la cara del albino, parecía haber dudado en si ir o no. ¿Qué problema tendría en ir de compras con mi madre? Bueno, quizás el sólo tener que aguantarla con su entusiasmo y la emoción de regalarle algo, ya era bastante.

—No tengo problema en usar esta ropa —contestó Soul, bebiendo de su vaso casi lleno de jugo.

—No digas eso. Puedo comprarte la ropa que usan los chicos de tu edad. Esto... ¿cuántos años tienes? —preguntó curiosa, y no me sorprendí de que ninguno de los que estaba sentados allí en la mesa lo supiera. No lo había mencionado.

—Quince.

—Ya veo. —Pareció pensarse qué seguir preguntando. No quería tocar un terreno peligroso, pero era obvio que también sentiría curiosidad por saber qué preguntarle.

Al final, fue mi padre quien preguntó:

—¿Siempre has estado en Death City? —No parecía algo que lo ofendiera, por lo que noté un suspiro de alivio de parte de Spirit. Ninguno querría que el clima se volviera tenso, incómodo, y menos que el albino no se sintiera a gusto con nosotros, llenándolo de preguntas.

Aunque a mi me daba igual.

—No, sólo hace unas semanas que he llegado aquí... —Cortó y mandó a su boca un trozo de comida, dando una apariencia de desinterés al tema que llevaba la conversación.

—Oh.

La expresión de Spirit pronto se volvió algo exasperante y nerviosa. De sólo verlo me ponía inquieta a mí. Miré fijamente mi plato por la pregunta que probablemente vendría.

—Y, ¿hace cuánto que... vives por tu cuenta?

Soul se puso rígido por unos momentos, y noté la mirada envenenada que le lanzó mamá a Spirit. Pude atisbar por debajo de la mesa cómo le pisaba uno de sus zapatos. Papá tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar gemir del dolor.

El albino respiró hondo, y miró con sus ojos azules e inexpresivos algún punto de la casa por detrás nuestro.

—Un año —contestó, dando a entender que no daría mucha más información de lo que había sido su pasado.

—Bueno, me alegro de que entonces te hayamos acogido en nuestra casa —se apresuró a decir papá, rascándose la cabeza entre sus cabellos rojizos, buscando alguna forma de cambiar el clima que se había formado en consecuencia de aquella pregunta—. Últimamente han habido varios casos de personas asesinadas por aquellos demonios que siempre merodean entre las calles. ¿No es un alivio? —Rió nervioso y se centró nuevamente en comer.

Soul hizo un gesto con el que no pude descifrar lo que estaría pensando.

Que demonios merodearan y atacaran a la gente para devorar sus almas, no era una novedad ni un secreto oculto. Todo el mundo estaba al tanto de ello. Jamás supe si aquello sería algo erróneo, porque a veces parecía alterar a las personas normales —como mamá— o si los beneficiaba, volviéndolos más precavidos que de costumbre.

—En realidad —Observó a mi padre—, puedo cuidarme solo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Aquella vez fue Stein quien intervino en la conversación. Sonó divertido, como si no se tragara en verdad de que Soul pudiera cuidarse en las calles, sin ayuda de nadie. Yo también pensé aquello—. ¿Acaso has estudiado algún arte marcial, acaso? Porque deberías saber que ninguna de aquellas cosas puede servirte con un monstruo de tres metros con cuchillas por manos o quien sabe qué más. Les será fácil conseguir tu alma, te lo aseguro.

Soul pareció ofendido por lo que Stein acababa de informarle. Una parte de mí se compadeció del chico, y la otra se estaba regocijando de alegría porque por una vez Stein no se había metido conmigo, sino con el chico que se había burlado ya un par de veces de mí. Y lo que era mejor, todo temor de que se aliaran para hacerme la vida imposible se había disipado. ¡Que alivio!

—Pues sólo para que sepas —dijo tratando de contener su rabia—, tengo mis métodos de defensa.

—¿De veras? —El albino lo observó con ojos furtivos—. Entonces, ¿serías tan amable de demostrarnos cuál es tu as bajo la manga?

Una sonrisa maliciosa hizo curvar los labios de Soul, dejando ver unos extraños dientes afilados. El corazón por poco se me salió de la boca en cuanto el brazo del albino desapareció, y una figura que al principio me pareció difusa se extendió hasta rozar el hombro de Stein, quien lo miró simplemente de reojo como si lo ocurrido no fuese gran cosa: la hoja de una guadaña salía del cuerpo de Soul, donde antes tenía su brazo con la mano sosteniendo una servilleta, ahora estaba aquella arma negra, de un color carmesí en el borde superior, dándole la forma de los mismos dientes picudos que aún se mantenían a la vista en el rostro del albino.

Mis padres se sobresaltaron en cuanto había dejado a relucir bajo la luz fría aquella hoja de guadaña, y yo no había podido realizar ningún movimiento, ninguna expresión de asombro. Me había quedado prácticamente petrificada en mi asiento.

—Eres... —dije, teniendo que tragar grueso porque mis ojos aún no creían lo que veía—, eres un arma.

La figura se volvió una sombra negra, oscura, y se transformó en lo que era su brazo, haciéndolo parecer nuevamente nada más que una persona común y corriente.

Si no fuera porque estaba con mi familia, y que aún mis padres mantenían su expresión de asombro —a diferencia de Stein, quien ni siquiera se había dignado a mirar la hoja de guadaña—, hubiera creído que aquello era una alucinación, y que Soul en verdad era un simple humano.

—Soul... —dijo mi mamá, mirándolo con ojos curiosos—, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?

El suspiró.

—No me gusta armar alboroto.

Pues bien, lo había armado de todas formas.

—Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. —El volumen de la voz de mi padre fue bajo. Seguía sorprendido—. Esto lo cambia todo.

—Spirit... —La voz de mi madre sonó a mi lado, y una sonrisa traviesa iluminó su rostro, con los orbes centelleando al cruzarse cierta idea por su cabeza—, ¿estás pensando en lo mismo que yo?

La misma mirada se asomó en el rostro de papá, quien asintió y miró en silencio al albino.

Lo que fuera que había pasado por sus mentes, estaba dándome una horrible mala espina.

* * *

><p>Kami el domingo había secuestrado a Soul para comprarle ropa de su talla, junto con el uniforme escolar que le correspondía a los varones: unos pantalones azules, con una camisa blanca abotonada, junto a una corbata negra. Y obviamente, para el frío, tenía una chaqueta blanca con detalles en gris claro. En si, era muy similar al uniforme que utilizamos las mujeres, solo que en vez de pantalones usábamos faldas tableadas, y medias largas de un color negro.<p>

Aunque debía admitir que de todas formas, yo me moría del frío por mas medias que me pusiera. Por suerte me había puesto un chaleco de algodón bajo la campera junto con otras prendas, para evitar que aquel clima gélido me enfermara.

Volví a observar a Soul mientras que continuábamos nuestro camino hacia el Shibusen, aquel lunes por la mañana. No podía comprender cómo aquel chico ahora, gracias a mi madre, se encontraba vistiendo el uniforme de mi instituto, y hasta me había sentido celosa de lo bien que le quedaba a aquella ropa.

—Vaya, que ostentoso —murmuró Soul, y desvié mi vista a donde sus ojos se habían quedado observando.

Llevaba razón. La Academia para técnicos y armas se exhibía delante nuestro. Y a simple vista se notaba que no era un sitio normal.

Una gran escalera de granito nos esperaba para luego permitirnos ingresar al edificio tras cruzar el enorme portón de madera de roble (oculto tras lo que eran unos pilares encorvados, con tres grandes cráneos uniéndolos por encima, haciendo de porche en la entrada). La arquitectura de la escuela por fuera, llegaba a marear a uno con tantos detalles que llevaba. Su apariencia se asemejaba más a la de castillo que a instituto, pero en fin. Los colores que predominaban eran el negro y el blanco. Lo más raro que se veía —además de aquellos cráneos de aspecto gigantesco— eran dos velas de un tamaño enorme, que se extendían a ambos lados inclinadas en diagonal, en dirección opuesta. Y, por encima de las tres torres más altas que acababan en puntas con sus tejas de un color rojo, tres esferas negras flotaban sobre ellas.

Siempre me pareció graciosa la idea de que el espacio que quedaba entre las torres y las esferas, formaba la figura de la máscara de Shinigami-sama. Era como si estuviera observando y cuidando la ciudad desde allí arriba, con su simpática máscara, pero advirtiendo a los intrusos y no bienvenidos de su gran y descomunal poder.

Yendo al punto: Sí, era ostentoso.

—Terminarás acostumbrándote de todos modos —dije con un extraño tono jovial.

"_Te acostumbrarás... si decides quedarte_".

Ante la repentina exposición que había hecho Soul la otra noche sobre su verdadera identidad —o parte de ella—, Spirit se había dirigido el domingo a Shibusen con Stein para dar la información de que habían encontrado a un arma, y que les parecía lo indicado enviarlo a mi mismo instituto, no sólo porque era lo ético en nuestro mundo, sino también por el peligro que podía correr si no recibía el entrenamiento adecuado de la manera correcta. Hacerlo entrar no había sido algo difícil: mi padre y Stein trabajaban en y para Shibusen, además de que Shinigami-sama le daba la bienvenida a todo aquel que la necesitara.

Una vez dentro, Soul no le prestó mucha importancia a los detalles que nos rodeaban. Sólo se fijaba en el camino que recorríamos entre las paredes de pintura de marfil, tratando de memorizarlo, para no perderse en cuanto tuviera que recorrerlo solo. Le fui mostrando cada rincón de todos modos, cada pasillo y esquina antes de que se pasaran los diez minutos que nos quedaban y tuviéramos que ingresar a la clase.

Subimos las escaleras al primer piso, y luego ascendimos al segundo. Nos detuvimos en la mitad de los escalones para contemplar a un diminuto grupo de tres personas, quienes me sonrieron amistosamente al sentir mi presencia, y quedarse por un instante pálidos ante la mirada fría del albino.

—Hola, Maka —saludó Kid primero, tan cordial como siempre, con su cabello azabache y sus tres líneas blancas rodeando la mitad de su cabeza en perfecto orden, seguido luego entonces por las hermanas Thompson, Liz y Patty.

Ambas eran rubias, y de un color de ojos similar al de Soul, pero más relucientes. La menor, Patty, llevaba el cabello corto, rozando sus hombros, y era de menor estatura que su hermana mayor, Liz, con el cabello hasta las caderas y una personalidad un tanto más madura que la de su hermana. Aunque a comparación de Patty, cualquier persona podía considerarse madura, siempre se la pasaba jugando como si fuese una niña de cinco años; a excepción de cuando se ponía seria... así resultaba ser escalofriante.

Ambas hermanas se llevaban de maravilla. Era una la mejor amiga de la otra, pero también lo eran de Kid, quien además de un amigo, resultaba ser el técnico del par. En sus formas de armas, las Thompson eran unas pistolas de cañón largo, bastante poderosas y más al ser controladas por el hijo de Shinigami-sama, Kid.

Debía admitirlo, los admiraba.

—Hola chicos —correspondí el saludo, con una sonrisa amable, tratando de no demostrar lo nerviosa que me ponía notar el perturbador silencio del albino—. Él es Soul —lo presenté—. Kid, creo que tu padre ya te habrá hablado de él y su... situación. —Por no decir que no tenía un hogar y una familia con la que vivir—. Será nuestro nuevo compañero —les aclaré a las chicas, quienes lo miraran como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la frente.

Así era siempre con los nuevos al principio.

—Sí, me lo ha mencionado —comentó Kid, desviando sus ojos color ámbar al rostro del albino—. Bienvenido a Shibusen. Soy Death the Kid, hijo del director de esta Academia. Y ellas —Señaló a las hermanas—, son mis armas, Liz y Patty.

—¡Hola! —lo saludaron enérgicamente al unísono.

—Hola. —¡Vaya! Pareció romper un récord de hablarle a alguien en tan corto plazo de tiempo.

¿Qué problema tenía conmigo que no había usado siquiera una sola palabra antes?

—Esperamos de que te sientas cómodo en este lugar —dijo Kid con una sonrisa, a la vez que todos comenzábamos a ascender nuevamente escalón por escalón hasta el tercer piso—. Ya sabes, cualquier cosa, recurre a mí.

—Lo recordaré. —Me pareció atisbar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Un momento... ¿sonreía? ¿Era eso una sonrisa, de verdad?

—Soul —lo llamé, en voz baja, a causa de lo desacostumbrada que me sentía al llamarlo por su nombre—, ¿en qué clase estás?

Antes de que sacara un papel que tenía en uno de los bolsillos de su campera, Kid se adelantó a responder mi pregunta como si fuera algo que debía ser obvio para mí.

—Está en nuestra misma clase. —Volteó a verme, sonriendo—. Tu padre dijo que seguramente estarías dispuesta a ayudarlo en cualquier problema que tuviera en sus estudios, además de que yo también podré ayudarlo en cuanto me necesite.

¿Que Spirit lo había dicho? ¿Con qué derecho me ponía como tutora del albino, cuando a penas me habría dirigido menos de diez palabras con él? ¿Por qué yo?

Me sentí contaminada por un deseo indominable de querer asesinar a mi padre. Apreté los puños con fuerzas, e hice rechinar mis dientes. Pero mi postura se desvaneció y me quedé floja como una pequeña muñeca de trapo ante la mirada azulada de nuestro nuevo compañero, que mantenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

—Te advierto que será duro tenerme como alumno —mencionó, sin quitar esa sonrisa que pronto comenzó a fastidiarme al notar que se reía de mi expresión contrariada.

—Eso me suena a desafío.

Rió.

—Estoy seguro de que tu padre te esta haciendo un gran favor al ponerte a mi tutela, ¿verdad? —No me sorprendió que notara lo inquietante y molesto que me parecía aquella idea. Aunque sí me sorprendió que lo hablara en voz alta. Diría más que nada, que me hablara.

—¿Estoy en lo cierto si pienso que eso te divierte? —pregunté escrutándolo con la mirada, casi segura de que no respondería a mi pregunta.

Pero, me equivoqué:

—Es verdad —dijo aún con aquella sonrisa.

Se fijó por donde se dirigían nuestros pasos, ignorando que yo lo seguía mirando, estupefacta.

No sabía porqué, pero me daba la sensación de que Soul en verdad estaba dispuesto a complicarme un tanto las cosas, de hacerme arrepentir aún más por tener un padre que no podía mantener cinco minutos su boca cerrada sin contenerse de compartir aquellas simpáticas e impresionantes ideas suyas.

—¡GYAAAA! —Un grito feroz retumbó en mis oídos de repente, y por un momento pensé que me vendría abajo por la simple sorpresa de aquel aturdimiento—. ¡Maka Albarn, hoy tú... caerás!

Con una expresión de confusión, volteé y mi nariz quedó a un solo centímetro de rozar con un dedo señalándome 'amenazante'. Black Star me miraba con ojos ávidos, ansiando a que reaccionara de alguna forma violenta y que comenzara una batalla entre técnicos.

Reí divertida por su expresión, y negué varias veces meneando la cabeza.

—¿Que caeré? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

En un rápido movimiento que no fui capaz de preveer, el pie de Black Star se deslizó sobre el suelo formando un gancho detrás de mi tobillo. Alzó mi pie hacia delante y me obligó a caer tan rápido al suelo que el dolor fue tremendo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le inquirí furiosa, formando puños a ambos costados de mi cuerpo al levantarme en un instante.

Black Star agachó su cabeza y soltó una carcajada interminable y sonora, parecía que su estómago iría a explotar por la risa, y me agradó la idea de ver sus órganos esparcidos por la explosión.

Oí que otra risa se unía a la del cabello azulado, y miré a Soul perpleja.

—Estuvo muy buena —le felicitó el albino a Black, a quien en un instante se le alzó el ego a la altura de un rascacielos e infló el pecho con la cabeza en alto.

—Pues claro. Siempre hago que la pecho plano...

No me tomé más de un segundo en noquear a Black Star con un duro librazo contra su hueca cabeza. Aproveché que tenía el libro en mi mano para arrojárselo en medio de la frente a Soul, y que también se dejase de reír de mí.

Su expresión cambió totalmente a una mirada sombría y unos labios que formaban una línea recta de enfado. Antes de que me dijera nada, me acerqué a él para tomar mi libro y decir con una gran tranquilidad:

—Lo siento, se me escapó de las manos.

Atisbé a ver cómo le había cabreado, y una sonrisa de victoria se asomó por mi rostro.

—Oh, por Shinigami-sama. —Oí la voz de mi amiga Tsubaki acercarse al cuerpo tieso de su amigo—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Volteé y me sentí un tanto arrepentida por haberlo dejado en tan deplorable estado.

—Lo siento Tsubaki, es que...

—¿Quién es él? —me interrumpió, fijando de repente sus ojos en el albino, quien aún se mostraba furioso conmigo.

—Oh, es un nuevo estudiante. Se llama Soul.

Tsubaki tendió una mano a Soul, y le sonrió tímidamente, mientras que se presentaba:

—Soy Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Espero que te guste el instituto, y que puedas presentarte con Black Star en cuanto, em..., despierte —dijo mirando con pena a su amigo.

Soul tomó la mano de Tsubaki y la estrechó con una media sonrisa.

—Claro, Tsubaki. Es un placer. —Otra vez. Volvía a ser la única con la que no se había presentado como correspondía.

La campana del comienzo de clases resonó por toda la escuela, y miré a mi mejor amiga con una mueca de disculpa. Le ayudé a conducir el cuerpo de Black hasta su asiento, donde lo dejamos con el rostro apoyado contra la mesa del sitio que compartía con ella. Tsubaki me dijo que no pasaba nada, que ya era costumbre, y en cuanto iba a sentarme en mi sitio, noté que el albino ya se había instalado a mi lado, sin siquiera interesarse en saber si alguien ya tenía ese asiento reservado.

—¿Cómo sabes que nadie se sienta ahí? —pregunté, formando arrugas en el entrecejo.

—Porque luego del golpe que me has dado, supongo que nadie se atrevería a estar cerca de ti para recibir uno igual. —Sus ojos notaron mi mirada incrédula, y sonrió—. ¿Le he dado en el blanco?

Lo ignoré y me centré observar a Stein ingresando al aula, provocando que un silencio sepulcral se instalara en cada esquina del salón de clases. Miró de reojo en nuestra dirección, y vi cómo alzaba una mano llamando a Soul para que se levantara de su asiento. El albino se mostró obediente y fue a pararse al frente de todos.

—Mocosos, hoy traemos a un nuevo... estudiante. —Me pregunté qué otro apodo había vacilado de decir antes de llamarlo estudiante—. Su nombre es Soul...

—Soul Eater —completó diciendo el albino, haciéndonos recordar a Stein y a mí que siquiera sabíamos su apellido. Me sentí frustrada.

—Bueno, éste es Soul Eater. Es un arma, y cómo podrán notarlo, no tiene un técnico aún, así que...

—Lo tengo —le interrumpió de nuevo el albino, ganándose una mirada furtiva por parte de mi tío. Odiaba cuando lo contradecían.

—Pudiste haberlo mencionado antes, ¿sabes? —No disimuló su enfado—. Entonces, ¿quién es tu técnico?

Una sonrisa entre traviesa y de orgullo se asomó al alzarse las comisuras de sus labios. Sus ojos azules se posaron en mí, y pronto sentí como algo sujetaba mi estómago y lo retorcía entre sus manos.

—Maka es mi técnico.

Todos en ese instante voltearon a verme y me miraban sorprendidos. Incluso Black Star, que se había despertado para el momento exacto, mirándome atónito como los demás.

Tenía el rostro crispado.

—¡Un momento! ¡Yo no soy...!

—No te he dado permiso para hablar, Albarn —dijo Stein alzando la voz más de lo que requería en un tono mordaz. Todos comenzaron a observarnos al albino y a mí, de hito en hito, y podía jurar que un proyector de luz se había posado sobre ambos para hacer que llamemos aún más la atención.

Tuve que mantenerme callada con una mezcla de sensaciones dentro: confusión, nervios, duda, pero sobre todo, ira. ¿De qué se la daba el albino como para decidir que _yo_ sería su técnico? ¡Sería un desastre, no quería imaginarme el papelón que pasaríamos en cuanto...!

—Bien, todos al gimnasio. Vamos a comenzar con el entrenamiento de ambos, ahora mismo —Miré horrorizada a Stein, quien tenía sus labios curvados en una expresión divertida.

¡De seguro lo estaba disfrutando el maldito! ¡De seguro quería verme humillada e inútil ante los demás, con una guadaña con la cual no sería capaz de sincronizar!

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y Tsubaki estiró su cuerpo hasta ser capaz de susurrar en mi oído:

—Maka, ¿por qué no nos contaste que ya tenías un arma? —preguntó mientras que demás cabezas curiosas se alzaban detrás de ella, como la de Black Star o Liz.

—Créeme, ni yo lo sabía.

* * *

><p>Todos parecían emocionados, sentados en el suelo de madera flotante con sus rostros expectantes. Tsubaki y los demás se mantenían al fondo de todo el grupo, pero veía cómo ella sonreía dándome confianza, junto a su técnico, quien alzaba un dedo en un gesto obsceno, con una sonrisa desmesurada.<p>

"_Maldito Black Star. __Maldito Soul. Maldito Stein. ¡Maldito Spirit!_", maldije a cada hombre culpable de hacerme pasar por ese momento tan humillante.

—Bien —Me volvió los pies a la tierra Stein, y al verlo me sentí decepcionada de que no habían surtido efecto mis maldiciones mentales en él—, lo primero y principal es ver si aunque sea eres capaz de sostenerlo, Maka.

Sentí envidia de Soul, quién sólo tendría que transformarse y dejar que yo sea la del rostro expuesto ante todos.

Respiré hondo y me concentré en mi compañero. Dejé que me tomara de la mano, y le vi sonreír antes de que se transformara en una sombra oscura ante los ojos de todos.

Me quedé pasmada, era la primera vez que lo veía completamente transformado. La hoja de la guadaña era mucho más larga, y al tenerla más de cerca, se lucía más delgada y filosa. Tuve que usar ambas manos para sostenerla del mango al sentir su peso no tan liviano como hubiera preferido.

Me sentía extraña, con un cosquilleo recorriendo cada extremo de mi cuerpo, iniciando desde donde posaba la guadaña en la palma de mis manos, hasta extenderse como una telaraña interna por todos lados, pero aún más en mi pecho, donde se encontraba mi... mi alma. Sentía como si algo similar a unas cálidas y finas manos la rodeaban con cuidado, uniéndome en la conexión de alma con Soul.

El corazón, me latía furioso contra el pecho, y sentía una alegría inmensa por ser capaz de soportar el alma de Soul conectada con la mía. La sentía, sentía su alma. Y él podía hacer lo mismo con la mía.

Una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios, y miré el rostro de mis amigos, todos animándonos, entre los cuales se encontraban nuevamente Black Star, quien había cambiado su gesto obsceno por un pulgar en alto.

Sonreí satisfecha al profesor Stein, quien se mantenía con el mentón entre los dedos de sus manos.

—Interesante... —comentó, acercándose un poco más a nosotros—. Creo que ya te lo he mencionado antes, Maka, pero tu alma es la de una chica seria, trabajadora y responsable...

"Pff, ¿seria?", oí decir a Soul... ¿en mi mente?

—En cuanto a Soul —prosiguió—, tiene el alma de un sujeto rebelde y sarcástico. Aquí es donde se comprueba la teoría de que los polos opuestos se atraigan. Aún así, eso no significa que ya podrán empezar con las misiones que este lugar encomienda. Su sincronía se encuentra inestable...

Aquel último comentario no me molesto en lo absoluto. Esperaba que resultara imposible congeniar con el albino, que nuestras almas rechazaran la resonancia al instante, y ser incapaz de sostenerlo por un leve instante. Pero aquella sincronía fue más de lo que esperaba... siendo que en realidad, nada era lo que esperaba.

Mi mirada descendió al arma, y contemplé una vez más la hoja de la guadaña, de su color rojo intenso. Recordé por un instante la nieve al rededor de Soul, su cuerpo rodeado por los árboles de la plaza, su cabello blanco difícil de distinguir de la nieve. Observándome con sus ojos rojos...

—Bien, es hora de ver cómo se desenvuelven en una batalla... —"_¿Eh?_"—. Ox.

La voz severa de Stein me había dado un escalofrío. ¿Qué era lo que...?

"¡Maka, detrás tuyo!"

Al oír la voz del albino de nuevo en mi cabeza, me di la vuelta de inmediato, y con un chillido que no pude contener, pegué un salto para esquivar un arma que venía a toda velocidad hacia mi.

Lo contemplé en cuanto se detuvo, y vi a Ox Ford (uno de los alumnos más inteligentes de toda la escuela), con sus ojos ocultos tras sus gafas gruesas, mirándome entretenido, sosteniendo a un costado suyo con ambas manos una lanza dorada, con la punta en forma de rayo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunté furiosa, sin embargo, no pude evitar sentir mis piernas temblando, y cómo el alma de Soul también por un momento se agitó.

"_—Su sincronía se encuentra inestable_", había dicho Stein. Debíamos practicar... ¿Acaso eso fue para...?

"Maka, ¡ten cuidado, idiota!". Mis ojos se alzaron ante la advertencia del albino, y me agaché en cuanto Ox estiró sosteniendo de una sola mano su lanza, que esta centelleó en su punta por un instante, y al otro, un rayo en tamaño miniatura se lanzaba por encima de mi cabeza.

—Maldito Ox —mascullé—. ¡Por poco me matas!

Aún en el suelo, alcé mi guadaña y, para sorpresa de Ox (y también la propia) golpeé con el mango del arma a sus manos, obligándolo a soltar su lanza, que antes de caer al suelo, se había transformado en un adolescente: Harvar D. Éclair.

—¡Imbécil! —protestó este, balanceándose hacia donde estaba su técnico—. ¿Por qué me soltaste?

—¡Me dolió! ¡Fue el dedo meñique! —se excusó, alzando su mano, con el dedo pequeño encogido.

Pronto las carcajadas de los demás compañeros se extendió por todo el sitio. Incluso Soul parecía estar riéndose.

Stein se acercó a nosotros cuatro, claramente desilusionado. Supuse que hubiera esperado un poco más de acción, y hasta quizás verme lastimada a causa del arma de Ox.

—Así nunca conseguiremos que nuestra nueva parejita evolucione —se lamentó—. Tendrán que seguir trabajando duro. Ustedes también —se dirigió a Ox y a Harvar, quienes bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

"_Bien, por lo menos seguimos vivos_", pensé al meditar en que ambos ataques de Ox me habían tomado por sorpresa. Si Soul no me hubiera advertido, no tenía ni idea de qué hubiera sucedido. Ox se hubiera detenido, ¿no es cierto?

Quedé desconcertada al sentir una mano junto a la mía. Miré confusa, y me encontré con que Soul había vuelto a adquirir su cuerpo de humano.

—¿Me liberas? —me preguntó, alzando nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Lo solté al instante y pedí disculpas.

Me quedé un leve instante parada, hasta que sentí que el suelo se tambaleaba bajo mío, y tuve que sentarme y cerrar ojos para evitar que aquella sensación de mareo me hiciera caer al piso de un momento a otro. Más tarde Stein me había indicado que aquel vahído era porque mi cuerpo se encontraba aún incapaz de resistir por más tiempo la conexión con el alma del albino. Pero eso no significaba que sería así para siempre. Podíamos mejorar... sí decidíamos convertirnos en técnico y arma de verdad.

Todo se volvió confuso. Había sentido el alma de Soul, había sincronizado con ella. Era sorprendente, increíble. Jamás me creí que lograría sincronizar con nadie, solo veía a veces la posibilidad con Tsubaki, pero por ser mi mejor amiga y porque ambas nos comprendíamos. Pero con Soul... a él a penas lo conocía. Aquello parecía surrealista. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Había sincronizado con un extraño?

"_—Aquí es donde se comprueba la teoría de que los polos opuestos se atraigan_". Por esa simple y certera razón, mi alma y la de Soul... sincronizaban.


	4. Capítulo IV

_Lo de siempre: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Okubo, ese que nos hace sufrir cada mes con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco._

**_**¡Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé! Me he tardado. Y bastante **_e.e_ Pero los que lo leían sabrán que estaba determinada a finalizar de una vez con "_**_Heartbeats_**_", para antes de que comiencen las clases. De todas formas, ¡mil disculpas! Porque creí que subiría hace ya tiempo a pesar de ello._**

**_En fin..._**

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron el capítulo anterior, y a quienes comentaron: _M. E. L. EVANS; Bell-Star; Akamaruwolf323; Kasumi-Keiko11; SabriCbs; Miyoko Nott; Minami Dreamer; Hasegawa Misaki; Wuakayaka; Leon Kagamine_. Espero que disfruten el capítulo.

**_Si ustedes gustan..._**

__**¡Lean!**__

* * *

><p><strong>Invierno<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

…

Luego de aquella "demostración" en el gimnasio, el profesor nos había pedida tanto a Soul como a mí que nos mantuviéramos sentados en las gradas del fondo. Pidió a todos los demás que se levanten, y dividió en grupos de dos parejas de técnicos y armas a toda la clase, para que estas se enfrentaran entre sí, en batallas de un duó contra otro. Hicimos caso al profesor en limitarnos a observar cómo se desenvolvían las peleas. Me imaginé parada en medio de todo ese batallón, con la guadaña en mis manos, mirando aterrada a mi oponente, y teniendo que estar atenta a la vez de que ningún cuerpo desmayado o algún ataque de cualquier arma se viniera contra mí.

Por una vez, me sentí a salvo bajo uno de los consejos de Stein.

A pesar de haber practicado en luchas otras veces, cuando hacíamos prácticas al estilo "cuerpo a cuerpo", todo era radicalmente distinto. Teniendo un arma que manejar, era el filo de la hoja con lo que debía atacar, y no con mis puños y nudillos. Además, no era solamente de mi cuerpo lastimado del que debería preocuparme, sino también del de Soul, si por mi culpa algo le sucedía.

Que complicado parecía.

—Maka-chan. —La voz de Tsubaki me sacó de mi mente, y observé como a pesar de estar empapada en sudor, me sonreía—. ¿Me acompañas a las duchas?

Por un momento se me hizo extraño que me lo pidiera, pero no vi porqué el problema en ir. Me levanté de mi sitio, y miré como Soul mantenía su vista fija en los cuerpos agresivos y enérgicos de nuestros compañeros. Sin embargo, me pareció que no estaba realmente atento a lo que pasaba allí.

Sin decir nada, bajé de las gradas con Tsubaki, y le ayudé a cargar con un bolso en donde tenía sus jabones y ropas. Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que se le había esguinzado su mano, por lo que luego también terminaría teniendo que acompañarla a la enfermería, para ayudarle con sus cosas.

Me pregunté si había sido culpa de Black Star y una de esas idioteces que se le dan por hacer en medio de una pelea.

—Oye, Maka —dijo una vez que terminó nuestro trayecto por la escuela, tocando al instante el timbre del inicio del primer recreo—, ¿cómo... estás? —preguntó, disimulando estar concentrada observando la tela que cubría su larga y fina mano envuelto.

No había que mencionar a qué se refería con ello. Y supuse que me haría bien esta vez conversar un poco con ella. Hacía mucho que no hablábamos.

—Trato de que no me afecte —confesé—. Así que, creo que estoy... bien. Por lo menos por ahora.

—¿No piensas que, ahora que Soul estará en tu casa, las cosas irán mejor? —Sentí que trataba de darme alientos, alguna esperanza de que la situación en mi familia mejorara, en vez de ir empeorando como en realidad lo hacía.

Me las había ingeniado para contarle a mi grupo cómo conocimos a Soul, y cómo supimos que era un arma. No di muchos detalles de cuál había sido su condición. Aunque tampoco tenía muchos por dar. Solo dije: "_No podía conseguir un hogar en el que vivir, así que mamá y Spirit ofrecieron nuestra casa... al menos por un tiempo._" Me pregunto, ¿cuánto tiempo exactamente?

—No lo sé, aunque espero que sí —respondí—. Me resulta demasiado raro todo esto, y más ahora que... bueno, ya has visto lo que ha ocurrido en el gimnasio —dije, aún no atreviéndome a admitir en voz alta lo de la sincronía entre el alma de Soul y la mía. "_Es tan raro..._"—. Trato de pensar en qué será de eso, y no mucho en lo incómodo que sería que Soul se vuelva testigo de los problemas que hay entre mamá y papá.

Me detuve al sentir las manos de Tsubaki rodeando las mías, y alcé mis ojos confundida al verla mirándome con afecto.

—Ten fe, Maka. Las cosas de seguro mejorarán.

Sonreí inconsciente. Realmente le agradecía a Tsubaki las palabras que solía dedicarme en cuanto me mostraba en desconfianza o nerviosa. Siempre estaba para darme ánimos, incluso cuando las cosas parecían estar a punto de llegar al límite en mi familia.

"_—__Ten fé._" Quizás, por una vez, debería tenerla.

* * *

><p>En cuanto ambos cruzamos la puerta de casa, un abrazo cálido aunque por poco asfixiante nos obstruyó el paso, y nos sorprendió a tal punto de que nos sobresaltamos tanto Soul como yo.<p>

—¡Ya me he enterado! ¡Ya me enteré! —exclamó mamá, una vez que nos soltó y pudimos respirar sin problemas.

Realmente, a veces era demasiado demostrativa de afecto.

Sus ojos resplandecían orgullosos, tanto que me hicieron recordar aquella vez en la que recibimos la noticia de que habían aceptado mi solicitud para ingresar al Shibusen. Me pregunté a qué se debía su alegría.

—Mamá, ¿de qué hablas? —Por la mirada confusa de Soul, comprendí que él también deseaba saber lo mismo.

Kami iba a responder, pero de pronto una figura se apareció a sus espaldas, exhalando por su boca el humo de un cigarrillo que sostenía su mano.

—Ya sabes cómo es —comentó Stein, no mostrando mucho interés—. A penas salí de la clase me llamó para que viniera aquí y le contara todo sobre ustedes dos.

—¡No se dan idea de lo feliz que me hace saber que ustedes dos han logrado sincronizar sus almas! Mi niñita, por fin ha encontrado una pareja con la que luchar, como siempre quiso —"_Mamá, por favor, no._" Me avergonzaba cuando hablaba así delante de Stein, sabiendo que este luego se pondría insoportable conmigo. Ya me lo imaginaba, ¡agh!—. ¡Y Soul! Que hayas encontrado a alguien tan rápido... Cielos —murmuró—, dije que no lloraría, pero...

Mamá volvió a abrazarme, y algo apenada, le correspondí rodeando la espalda con mis brazos. Sentí pequeñas lágrimas caer por mi cuello, y cómo se contenía de sollozar. Me abrazó con fuerza, y murmuró algo que se pareció a "... alguien que te proteja". Mi mirada se desvió de inmediato a donde Soul observaba el reloj, incómodo.

¿Soul? ¿Protegerme? Se me hacía casi imposible juntar esas mismas palabras en una única oración.

Aún seguíamos sin mencionar el tema con el albino, y ya todos tomaban por cumplido que nos convertiríamos en técnico y arma. Todavía no había digerido lo sucedido. Era como un sueño... un sueño sumamente extraño, pero de los que aun así, uno se deprimiría al despertarse y darse cuenta de que nada ha sido verdad.

Había esperado por mucho tiempo un compañero. Alguien con quien combatir. Y ahora que encontraba a alguien que podría serlo, ¿lo rechazaría?

Bueno, también debía ver qué era lo que pensaba Soul al respecto.

Mamá se apartó y me miró a los ojos, sonriéndome. Era una mirada alentadora. Sabía que contaba con su apoyo; siempre lo haría. Ella era una de las pocas personas que pondría las manos en el fuego por mí, y por lo que había aprendido, no todas las personas y a veces ni familiares eran así. No podía sentirme más agradecida.

Le devolví la sonrisa sonrojada.

—Bien, iré a prepararles algo. Deben estar hambrientos. —En realidad, no, pero era difícil negarse a la comida exquisita que mamá preparaba.

Con Soul mentimos, y dijimos que sí. Sonreí interiormente al pensar en que a Soul también le agradaba su comida, olvidándome momentáneamente lo nerviosa que había logrado ponerme.

Kami salió y fue directo a la cocina, dejándonos solos a Stein, Soul y yo. El clima se tornó algo tenso en cuanto nuestro profesor nos miró severo.

—Hoy han visto cierta parte de lo que a yo llamo entrenamiento, pero, a la vez, aún no han visto nada —nos informó—. Si deciden unirse para combatir demonios y conseguir las noventa y nueve almas de huevo de Kishin junto al último alma de una bruja, entonces tendrán que tener en cuenta que cada vez seré más estricto, y no seré compasivo. La cuestión es mejorar, o mejorar. De otra forma, ustedes dos no servirán para Shibusen. Así que, piénsenlo seriamente, ¿de acuerdo? —concluyó, y sintiendo un frío recorrer mi espalda, asentí nerviosa, al igual que Soul.

No dijo nada más, y en silencio, salió de la casa, comenzando a caminar hasta su camioneta.

Me mordí el labio inferior, y noté como me sentía algo desmotivada luego de aquellas palabras de mi tío. Siempre supe que sería más duro una vez que consiguiera un arma, pero él lo hacía parecer a algo muchísimo más complicado, como si "duro" no fuera suficiente. Hacía que me imaginara combatiendo con Soul contra demonios de alto nivel en el mismísimo infierno, procurando a la vez que la lava mortal no nos calcine, y que distintas armas y trampas de metal resistentes al calor no nos acabaran mutilando.

Como dije, algo encantadoramente desmotivante.

—Soul... —murmuré.

Ya no me miraba. Tenía sus ojos azules perdidos en algún punto entre las paredes amarillentas de la casa. Se mantuvo tieso por unos instantes, similar a un espectro. Volví a llamarlo por su nombre, con la voz un grado más elevada; y, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño, me miró azorado e inquisitivo.

—¿Qué sucede?

Le hubiera respondido, pero al instante, la puerta por la que antes se había marchado Stein, se abrió, dándole paso a un Spirit bastante malhumorado. Miró con desdén a Soul, y sentí que el corazón se me oprimía en ese mismo instante.

—¿Spirit? —pregunté, con voz temblorosa. Algo me extrañó de él. Algo que a la vez, me resultó horripilantemente familiar.

Mamá se apareció por la puerta que daba a la cocina, limpiando sus manos con un trapo bastante maltrecho. La sonrisa con la que se nos había acercado había durado penosamente menos de unos segundos, y noté cómo le lanzaba una mirada desaprobatoria a papá. Pero a él poco le importó.

Seguía mirando a Soul.

Quise atreverme a preguntar qué ocurría, pero al momento mamá me interrumpió, y sin mirarnos, dijo:

—Chicos, dejé algo para que piquen sobre la mesada. Suban y coman un poco mientras que hacen su tarea, ¿sí?

"_No tenemos tarea._"

Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada. Fuimos la cocina, y antes de subir por las escaleras, noté como por fin papá se dignaba a mirar a mamá. Las palabras que le transmitió me resultaron dolorosas al comprenderlas, porque, entre ellos, no significaban nada bueno.

"Tenemos que hablar."

* * *

><p>No era necesario preguntar. Que Spirit no estuviera luego de una discusión, no era ninguna sorpresa. Siempre se iba y desaparecía. Eran inciertas las horas que podía llegar a demorarse, como lo era su estado al volver: a veces, se aparecía más calmado, como se si hubiese librado un enorme peso de encima; otras, venía más furioso de lo que estaba al partir; y, aunque no fuera fácil admitirlo, hubo días en los que llegaba apestado de alcohol.<p>

No me preocupe por intentar adivinarlo en aquella ocasión. Estaba más preocupada por mamá que por nadie. Sin embargo, ella se mostraba muy seria; algo molesta, quizás, pero bastante firme (supuse) en lo que sea que le habría planteado a papá. Lo cual, me resultó extraño. Siempre se mostraba bastante frágil luego de las discusiones que tenía con papá.

Junto a Soul, éramos los tres que estábamos en la mesa. El silencio era de lo más asfixiante, igual a una nube negra encima nuestro, ejerciendo presión sobre cada uno. Odiaba cuando las cosas se ponían de esa forma. Siempre por culpa de papá.

"_Hombres. Siempre estropean todo._"

Deseé, de una vez, saber porqué discutieron. Era una de las más grandes incógnitas que viajaban por mi cabeza. Me fastidiaba, y de no haber estado Soul en aquel momento, hubiera intentado averiguarlo.

—¿Les gustó la sopa, chicos? —preguntó mamá, irrumpiendo con sutileza aquella tensión abrumadora, retirando nuestros platos hondos vacíos.

Sentía cómo el calor de aquella cena me aliviaba por dentro, librándome del frío que había cogido al salir a sacar la basura.

—Deliciosa —respondimos con Soul al unísono, mirándonos luego entre ambos, sorprendidos.

"_Sincronía._" Claro, era obvio. E incómodo a la vez.

Mamá sonrió complacida, y miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared en uno de los muros de la cocina. Marcaba con exactitud las 23:00 hs., y le vi hacer una mueca al pensar (volví a suponer) en papá.

—Ya es tarde —murmuró. Quizás para nosotros, o quizás para ella—. Deberían irse a dormir. Mañana tienen que levantarse temprano de vuelta.

En respuesta, Soul se levantó de su silla, y le sonrió a mi mamá antes de irse.

—Gracias por la cena.

Tras despedirse y marcharse, me aseguré de oír sus pisadas alejándose hasta que se sintiera el golpe de su puerta al ingresar a su cuarto. Ayudé a mamá a lavar los platos, a pesar de haber insistido en querer hacerlo sola. Suspiré, intentando llamar su atención antes de hablar.

—Mamá... —titubeé—, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Estaba sentada en la mesa de nuevo, mientras que yo vertía café en un par de tazas para las dos. Miraba el reloj aún, tensa. No me costó saber que era por papá, y no porque fuera "demasiado tarde" como para que yo siguiera despierta. Pero tampoco se me hizo que agradeciera que aún no me haya ido a acostar, en vez de estar a su lado, haciéndole tal pregunta más singular.

—Supongo que mereces saber las cosas de vez en cuando —dijo, con una sonrisa triste. Tomó un sorbo de su café, y lo apoyó sobre la mesa antes de juntar sus manos, y observarme—. ¿Qué pregunta, entonces?

"_Tantas, en realidad._"

—¿Por qué pelearon tú y Spirit? —Me dije que no había porqué dar tantos rodeos, que hacía bien en ir directo al grano y acabar con el tema de una vez.

Su expresión no cambio, por lo que aquella pregunta debía ser justamente la que esperaba de mi parte.

—Digamos que... tu papá no se toma las noticias como yo lo hago. —Debió de haber notado la confusión plasmada en mi rostro, por lo que continuó explicando—. Desde antes de llegar a casa, imagino que en Shibusen, se enteró de que habías conseguido sincronizar tu alma con la de Soul. Obviamente, no se alegró para nada, a diferencia de como yo lo hice.

—¿Por qué no? —quise saber.

Conociendo a papá, era difícil creerse aquello. Antes había dado por seguro que se pondría a chillar y a gritar de alegría como una niña a la que le compran todo un_kit _completo de maquillaje, al saber que su _Makita_ por fin había encontrado un arma con la que combatir. Muchas veces, cuando siquiera sabía si me aceptarían o no en la escuela, se le había dado por andar presumiendo con que sería la mejor técnico de todos los tiempos, la más joven y hermosa en transformar a un arma en Death Scythe.

Si siempre había sido así, entonces, ¿por qué ahora se enfadaba?

A menos que se halla imaginado toda una historia de amor entre Soul y yo, con la cual ponerse celoso y sobreprotector, no le veía otra explicación.

—Maka —dijo entonces, con la voz seria que usaba cuando menos me lo esperaba—, sabes que tu papá estuvo muchos años combatiendo como el arma de Stein, tratando como siempre de conseguir las cien almas y convertirse en una Death Scythe. Hasta que me conoció, y comprendiendo el peligro que corría su vida si seguía luchando. Lo abandonó todo con tal de no alejarse nunca de mi lado. Claro que luego se convirtió en profesor gracias a su tiempo de experiencia, y por eso ahora vivimos cómodamente. —Se interrumpió con un carraspeo, y volvió a su explicación a pesar de haberse desviado del tema—. En fin, lo que quiero decir, es que... tu padre sabe como nadie las consecuencias por las que debe pasar cada estudiante que asiste a tu instituto. Él pasó por ello, y ha perdido compañeros a lo largo de todo aquel tiempo. Nunca pareció afectarlo; decía que habían muerto como héroes. Que había que recordarlos como tales, y que siempre supimos que las cosas podían acabar así.

"Cuando tu naciste, Maka, no hubiéramos imaginado que tendrías el alma de un técnico. De hecho, nos tomó por sorpresa en cuanto lo supimos. Al principio Spirit se mostraba orgulloso. ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad? Siempre alentándote a ser la mejor. Pero, supongo que ahora que has encontrado un compañero, y que ya no te falta mucho para que comiencen a combatir, él ha caído en la cuenta de que... bueno, de que puedes caer gravemente herida. —"_O muerta_", pensé. Era más que nada a eso a lo que trataba de referirse—. Teme por ti. No quiere perderte, como a sus compañeros. ¡No creas que a mi no me importa! —dijo de repente, con la voz acelerada, como si realmente hubiera sido capaz de imaginarme aquello—. Reconozco el peligro que corres, y me aterra el solo pensarlo, pero... —se detuvo.

—¿Pero...? —incité a que continuara.

Sus ojos volvieron a mirarme como esa tarde: alentadores. Sonreía, y sólo hasta que habló, no había comprendido porqué.

—Yo confío en que conseguirás mantenerte siempre en pie, Maka. Tú podrás. No me cabe duda.

Volvimos a quedar en silencio.

Las palabras de mamá no dejaban de dar vueltas por mi cabeza, consiguiendo que se me inflara el pecho: algo sumamente extraño en mí. El corazón me brincaba alegre. Ella tenía toda la confianza en su hija, desde pequeña; siempre tenía su aliento animándome a no bajar nunca los brazos. También papá. Sólo que ahora...

—Entonces... —Pensé en voz alta—: ¿papá no cree en mí?

Debí haber sido más cuidadosa.

—¡No, Maka! ¡No creas eso! —exclamó mamá, alarmada—. Tu padre confía en ti, pero hay peligros que no conoces. Simplemente está preocupado, pero en el fondo, aún sabe que podrás hacerlo.

Luego de todo lo que me había contado, me sentí algo culpable por pensar así de papá. Pero, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Si me tuviera la confianza suficiente, no temería por mí. No discutiría con mamá por mí. Estaría ahora mismo en casa, dándome consejos para la hora de una batalla. Estaría brindándome su apoyo, como ella.

—¿Sabes qué, mamá? —dije tratando de sonar calmada, prohibiendo que mi voz delatara la ira y molestia que contenía—, voy a demostrarle a papá que puede sí confiar en mí.

Y antes de que dijera algo para defenderlo, salí de la cocina y subí hasta mi cuarto, dejando mi taza de café aún llena, y a mi madre con las palabras que no pudo hacerme oír en la boca.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo, y aventé mi almohada contra la misma puerta.

—Mierda —mascullé.

Ahora resultaba que papá no confiaba en mí, y que no me creía lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar cuanto demonio se cruzara en mi camino, hasta convertir a Soul en una Death Scythe. "_Vaya padre._"

Pero... ¿cómo podía enojarme con él? Tenía que ser sincera conmigo misma, y olvidarme de las cosas bonitas que mamá decía. "_Es mamá _—pensé—_, ella hasta te apoyaría si dijeras que quieres buscar el _Atlantis _y luego vivir bajo el mar."_ Yo tampoco tenía confianza en mi misma, por lo que, ¿para qué ser hipócritas? Papá estaba en lo cierto al temer por mi vida. "_De seguro Ox me mata primero antes de que siquiera mire a un demonio a la cara._"

Si era así, entonces, ¿por qué no podía dejar de sentirme molesta con papá?

"_¿Estás molesta con tu papá, Maka? ¿O contigo?_" "_..._"

"—... voy a demostrarle a papá que puede confiar en mí." ¿De verdad sería capaz de algo así?

Sea como sea, primero debería conseguirme un arma. Lo que significaba...

—Tengo que hablar con Soul —suspiré con desánimo.

No debía posponer más ello, y hablar cuanto antes con él.

—Vaya coincidencia —dijo entonces una voz que provino de mis espaldas, escondida en algún sitio en la oscuridad que agobiaba mi cuarto—. También tengo que hablar contigo.

Di la vuelta velozmente, sintiendo como mi corazón bombeaba acelerado y a la vez un me estremecía del susto. No había nadie, nadie más que mi cama y mi ventana con las cortinas cerradas. Fui hacia ellas y las corrí, dejando entrar algo de la luz perezosa de un poste cercano. Volví a voltear, solo que esta vez, me encontré con el dueño de aquella voz familiar. El albino estaba sentado, no en mi cama, sino que con su espalda contra ella, estirando sus piernas sobre el suelo. Se lo veía muy cómodo observando la luna, bastante apaciguado.

Todo lo contrario a mí, porque tras verlo, brinqué hacia atrás, golpeando como consecuencia mi espalda contra la pared. Maldije y me maldije. Llevé mis manos hacia mi garganta ahogando un chillido, y tragué grueso antes de ponerme a hablar.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que haces aquí? —pregunté con la voz denotando indignación, aunque a su vez el susto de muerte de que me había llevado.

Aún no se alejaba esa especie de bruma helada que me rodeaba cada vez que me quedaba sola con Soul. Más aún cuando la luz no alcanzaba a sus ojos, dejándolos sumergidos en lo que parecía con él una temible negrura. Que huésped más agradable a la vista que teníamos.

—Creo que acabo de decírtelo —Sonrió—. Vine a hablar.

Sinceramente, su respuesta me pasmó. Siempre había creído que era la única interesada en saber qué sería de ambos, siendo que él jamás había mencionado el tema de nuestra sincronía. De acuerdo, tampoco había dicho yo algo, pero a diferencia suya, no andaba por ahí dándomela de que nada me interesaba y que todo me daba igual, incluso luego de lo sucedido en el gimnasio, como si no fuese gran cosa.

—S-sí, bueno...

—Pero no aquí —me interrumpió, aunque no es que fuera a decir algo muy inteligente en aquel momento. De hecho, creo que no iba a decir nada más que tontos balbuceos.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirí curiosa.

Ahorrándole de tener que dar respuestas, una nueva luz iluminó por unos instantes mi cuarto, la cual pareció curvarse hasta desaparecer. Asomé mi cabeza por detrás del vidrio, viendo entonces como una Ford aparcaba delante de mi casa, apeando de su interior la figura de un hombre.

Spirit.

Estudié sus movimientos, asegurándome de que no tambaleara o que amenazara con caerse a un lado si es que estaba ebrio. Pero incluso su expresión se mantenía intacta. Parecía... cansado. Simplemente eso.

Verlo así fue como poder respirar oxígeno al fin luego de una carrera a través de un río ancho e interminable.

—Ahora —volvió a hablar el albino—, tu papá me odia.

Me volví a verlo y sentí algo de lástima por él. Aunque pensé que no era nada grato el afecto de Spirit, y que en realidad, no se perdía de nada.

—No te odia —dije de todos modos—. Sólo está preocupado por...

—Por ti —completó en mi lugar. Le observé buscando una explicación—. Te oí hablando con tu madre —se explicó.

Su comentario me enfureció.

—¿Así que te gusta andar de cotilla, espiando las conversaciones de los demás? —pregunté contrariada.

La vez que tenía una charla seria con mamá sobre papá, y él andaba escuchando a nuestras espaldas. ¡Menudo hipócrita! Y nosotros sin saber nada sobre él.

—Sólo cuando están hablando de mí —repuso a la defensiva.

—No era sobre ti. Estábamos hablando de Spirit —contraataqué.

—Pero se trataba de mí —insistió, con el ceño fruncido.

Alcé una ceja. ¿A qué jugaba?

Unos murmullos se oyeron por la escalera. Corrí hasta la puerta, y pegué mi oreja a la fría madera de esta. Identifiqué al instante la voz de mis padres, hablando calmos, no pareciendo una discusión en absoluto. ¿Sería eso entonces la reconciliación?

—¿Quién era el cotilla? —bromeó Soul con desdén.

Alcé mi mano y le hice seña de que callara.

Luego no oí nada más que una puerta cerrarse, y el silencio presente en cada rincón de la casa.

Me acerqué nuevamente al albino, y me quedé parada a su lado. No se había movido ni un centímetro de como estaba antes.

—¿_Dónde_, entonces, querías hablar? ¿En la cocina? —sugerí, ingenua.

Negó con la cabeza, y alzó su mirada oscura, curiosamente divertida.

—Otro sitio —contestó con misterio.

Me pregunté por una vez más en el día: ¿por qué justamente con él había tenido que sincronizar?

* * *

><p>El viento gélido nos rodeaba y golpeaba en los rostros, alborotando ligeramente unos mechones sueltos de mi cabello. Aún llevaba mis dos coletas hechas, y las hubiera soltado de no tener una bufanda cubriendo mi cuello, la cual, estiré hasta que tapara mi nariz y mis oídos. Llevaba camperas, pantalón largo, y dos pares de medias puestas para el frío.<p>

Las noches en Death City eran de lo peor. Y para una chica que odia tanto el frío como yo, eran las más horripilantes de todo el año. El invierno era mi enemigo, si había que considerar uno de entre las cuatro estaciones.

Soul no iba tan abrigado, llevaba una campera fina, lo cual era como un sinónimo de nada. Me pregunté cómo hacía para soportar la temperatura. ¿Acaso ya estaba acostumbrado, o qué?

"_—Y, ¿hace cuánto que... vives por tu cuenta?_

_—Un año_."

Él sólo llevaba un año viviendo aquí, y yo había estado prácticamente toda mi vida en el mismo sitio, viviendo el mismo clima insufrible cada año. Le envidiaba. Le envidiaba y mucho.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —pregunté abrazándome a mi misma, porque aún a pesar de todas mis ropas puestas, tenía frío.

—¿A dónde más?

Claro, cierto que siempre que debíamos hablar de algo importante nos reuníamos en nuestro punto de encuentro común, al que solemos ir casi siempre; pensé sarcástica.

Aunque luego comprendí por qué lo había dicho.

De la nada se había apartado de la senda por la que veníamos caminando, y se sentó cómodamente en una banca blanca, con cascaras de pintura, dejando al descubierto partes de una madera vieja y en algunos sitios rota. Miré a mi alrededor al reconocerla al instante, dándome cuenta del sitio en dónde estábamos.

¿Tan sumergida en mi menta estaba, que no me había dado cuenta de que Soul me había traído a la plaza en donde lo había visto por primera vez? Su antiguo "hogar".

Esta vez miré sus ojos azules, contrastando en mi mente con los rojos de una vez anterior. No podía olvidarme de ellos, más penetrantes que los de ahora.

—¿Piensas quedarte parada? —preguntó, no por cortesía. Me mantuve en mi lugar a modo de respuesta, mirándolo fijamente. No me sentiría muy cómoda sentada a su lado si es que iba a estar con su mirada clavada en mí también durante todo el rato—. Cómo quieras.

Di un suspiro e intenté calmarme. ¿Cómo debería empezar? ¿Ir directo al grano, o...? ¡Agh! Se veía tan difícil. Preferiría estar sometida bajo uno de los entrenamientos de Stein y poder saltearme este momento.

—Maka... —me llamó entonces, con sus ojos expresando la misma seriedad de sus palabras—. ¿Quieres que seamos compañeros?

Me arrepentí de no haberme sentado.

Sentí que estuve a punto de caerme de espaldas, pero por suerte conseguí mantenerme firme, y seguir mirando a Soul, aunque de a momentos mi mirada rehuía de la suya. Es que... ¿qué se supone que debería decirle? Aún no estaba del todo segura si era eso lo que quería realmente.

Estaba su lado positivo, pero el hecho de no conocer a Soul...

—Primero preferiría que me cuentes algo sobre ti, Soul. —El albino me miró desconcertado, como si no se esperara para nada que fuera a preguntarle sobre su pasado. Tal vez no había tenido una vida que le gustaría rememorar y en ningún momento, pero si nos convertiríamos en arma y técnico, tenía derecho a saber aunque sea un minúsculo detalle sobre él, ¿no?—. Debes saber que para que nuestras almas sincronicen a un mejor nivel, debemos también conocernos mejor... no es sólo entrenar.

Soul no alejó sus ojos de mí. No se mostró molesto, pero dudo de que le haya agradado mi sugerencia. Estaba meditando seriamente lo que le decía. Sabía tan bien como yo que lo que decía era cierto, que además, si no nos confiábamos por lo menos algunos detalles de nuestro pasado, ¿cómo nos confiaríamos entonces la vida el uno al otro?

Dejó de observarme y agachó la cabeza colocando su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos, restregándose los ojos una y otra vez.

—Supongo... que tienes razón. —Me miró—. Pero no creo que sea lo conveniente.

—¿Por qué no?

—... —Su mirada quería transmitirme algo, algo que no podía descifrar ni comprender. Quizás para él era lo más evidente del mundo, pero sin conocerlo, era muy complicado el intentar averiguarlo—. Porque me gustaría olvidar.

"_Olvidar..._" No es el único que desearía poder hacerlo.

No estaba muy segura de qué responder. Tampoco quería insistir si él se rehusaba a contarme algo. Y yo comprendía porqué.

No siempre es fácil.

Unas palabras emergieron de mis recuerdos, unas que me había dedicado Tsubaki hace ya tiempo, cuando estaba bastante deprimida por mi situación familiar.

Me acerqué a él, con paso dudoso, y a pesar de que había desviado su mirada de mí nuevamente, coloqué mi rostro frente al suyo, reprimiendo esa sensación de nervios, miedo y pudor uniéndose en una mezcladora, y dejé mi mano caer sobre su hombro.

Se sobresaltó al verme de repente tan cerca suyo. No lo juzgo, yo también me hubiera asustado. Traté de recordar palabra por palabra con exactitud, y de emplear el mismo tono de voz que Tsubaki usaba al darme sus consejos y ayuda.

—No se trata de olvidar, Soul... —dije sonando más severa en realidad que amable—, se trata de aceptar y superar. Al fin y al cabo, tu pasado forma parte de lo que eres.

Me encantaría decir que en ese momento Soul me sonrió y me dio las gracias. Que las palabras habían conseguido hasta convencerme a mi misma, y que ambos llegamos al acuerdo de ser técnico y arma y esforzarnos al máximo siempre. Que luego volvimos a casa, y el resto de la historia de aquel día había concluido con un final feliz.

Pero no.

Ni siquiera había atisbado a ver un segundo de la reacción de Soul, que algo me empujó a varios metros de distancia. Me golpeé el brazo y la cara contra el empedrado, sintiendo luego cómo me ardía la rodilla y la mejilla lastimadas.

"_¿Qué demonios?_" Volteé con algo de esfuerzo, intentando entre balanceos —del aturdimiento— de colocarme erguida. Soul aún estaba en la banca, con ojos desorbitados mirando sorprendido a un ser de tres metros de alto, y tan delgado que parecía tener la piel (si es que se le podía a llamar "piel" a unas finas y descompuestas capas que a duras penas cubrían la carne podrida de su interior) pegada directamente a los huesos. Se extendía delante nuestro, siendo alumbrado su rostro por un farol cercano a su posición.

Tenía la cara desfigurada y llena de cicatrices. Me pareció verle algo diminuto cruzar por su rostro, pero en un instante se había ocultado bajo un parche negro en forma de corazón que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

Soul se alzó y abalanzó con un grito hacia él, transformando en unos segundos a su brazo en una hoja de guadaña. Pero no alcanzó a estar cerca que aquella especie de zombie golpeó con uno de sus largos brazos al cuerpo del albino, tirándolo a un par de metros detrás mío.

—¡Soul! —exclamé, y me apresuré en acercarme a él, examinando que no estuviera herido.

El albino farfullaba cosas incomprensibles. Volví a ver a la figura del sin dudas demonio, acercándose a nosotros, a paso lento y mortal, soltando carcajadas, y sonriendo victorioso.

Se quitó su galera larga que hacía juego con los restos de un traje de colores azules y violetas que vestía, e hizo una reverencia antes de sonreír con malicia, dejando que los pocos mechones de su cabellera grasienta cayeran sobre su rostro, pero aún así, dejándome ver cómo se humedecía los pálidos labios con una lengua bífida y morada, deseoso de engullir nuestras almas.

Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza, seguido de los acelerados latidos de mi corazón enloquecido, y de aquel hormigueo en el estómago que me advertía de las repentinas ganas de vomitar.

"_Ahora sí, estamos muertos._"

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Y, les gustó?<em>**

**_Ojala que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y aprecio mucho que hayan leído._**

**_Ahora, aclarando una dudilla que quizás se anda paseando por sus mentes en este momento: Sí, Spirit no es una Death Scythe como lo es en el anime/manga, aunque sin embargo sigue relacionado al Shibusen y a lo que con ello respecta. Ejem... no sé que otra más ha podido surgir a raíz de lo que Kami cuenta, así que no sean tímidos en preguntar _xD**

**_Espero no tardarme en traer la continuación, así que por favor, nada de amenazas(?). Ya sé, me amenazarán igual_ _:**

**_¡Gracias de vuelta! Y me despido, que mañana tengo que ir al colegio temprano con _**__Leon Kagamine **(¡Sí, a vos te hablo, chabón!) para hacer los deberes porque somos unos completos nerds **__**:B _¡Cuídense! Mucha suerte._**

**_Geko~_**


	5. Capítulo V

__Lo de siempre: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Okubo, ese que nos hace sufrir cada mes con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco.__

__**¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡Y otra vez me tardé! Wiii~**__**(?)**__** -recibe huevos de chocolate rancio- ¡Joh! Discúlpenme, de verdad. Hubiera subido el capítulo antes, pero recién hoy lo consigo**__** ;-;**__** Cuando quería escribir siempre pasaba algo y bueno, ya saben, mi mala suerte **__**e-e**

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron el capítulo anterior, y a quienes comentaron: _niixuiix___; Bell-Star; Miyoko Nott; Leon Kagamine__. ¡Adoro sus palabras! ;u;

**_**Si ustedes gustan...**_**

__**¡Lean!**__

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Invierno<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo V<strong>**

…

Volví a obligarme a recordar. Se me hacía casi increíble que mi cuerpo no lo hiciera, que mis piernas no se movieran a la velocidad que siempre había acostumbrado, que mi propia respiración no alcanzara a llenarme los pulmones de aire, y que mis pensamientos fueran una maraña de confusión que no hacían más que lograr que perdiese la calma.

"_¡No te canses!_", me gritaba a mi misma, desesperada. Pero ahora notaba la gran diferencia entre los entrenamientos que tenía sola de aquella amenaza con la que tenía que lidiar para poder sobrevivir. Todo se reducía a la velocidad que deberían ir adquiriendo mis piernas al correr. Sin embargo, algo no me lo permitía. Algo hacía que me cansara más rápido de la costumbre, y no me dejaba moverme con la agilidad que deseaba y que sabía que mi cuerpo tenía:

El alma de Soul. Su alma se estaba convirtiendo en un obstáculo para mí.

Estaba segura de que nuestro nivel de sincronía la anterior vez estaba a un mejor nivel. Porque, ahora no sólo era el peso de la guadaña que sostenía, sino también que debía luchar a la vez por que la sincronía se mantuviera estable. Era como si aplastara mi cuerpo desde dentro; como si aumentara mi peso propio a la vez y me impidiera correr con mayor fuerza.

No sabía qué alternativas tenía cuando todo estaba así.

Solté un grito cuando algo estalló delante mío, y me hizo pegar un salto a varios metros de distancia. Caí de pie y volteé a ver al demonio sonriendo con la mitad de los filosos dientes que le quedaban, metiendo el brazo entero dentro de su galera, y sacando de ella un objeto esférico.

Una bomba.

Corrió hacia nosotros.

"¡Maka! —gritó en mi mente la voz del albino—. ¡Tienes que atacar!"

"¡No!", chillé, implementando el mismo mecanismo para comunicarme con él.

Y, en vez de obedecer a lo que decía, di la vuelta y volví a meterme dentro de una de las estrechas calles de Death City. En un momento todos mis sentidos se reavivaron y aguzaron, y ya no solo oía las pisadas que daba el demonio acercándose cada vez más a mí, sino que, al momento exacto, oí algo cortando el viento al dirigirse con precisión directo a mi cabeza.

Me agaché un segundo antes de que me hiciera algún daño. Vi la bomba siguiendo una línea recta, hasta unos metros más adelante, donde cayó y expandió trozos de madera quemada de algún objeto en particular.

Giré una vez más, justo a tiempo de que el demonio lanzara varias espadas que bailaban en el aire, intimidantes.

Por un leve instante me había permitido hacerle una pregunta a mi mente: ¿Cómo era posible que poseyera tantos objetos?

Una fuerza extraña tiró de mis brazos, obligándome a alzar a Soul en su forma de guadaña, cubriéndome con él el cuerpo, una fracción de segundo antes de que las espadas me dieran. Y el movimiento no se detuvo ahí. La guadaña volvió a girar en mis manos, y continuó desviando a los objetos que se aproximaban con velocidad.

No era yo, era...

—¿Soul? —pregunté desconcertada.

La imagen del albino se apareció junto al brillo de la hoja, y sonrió satisfecho de si mismo.

"Que te enteres que no tienes un completo control sobre mi", dijo, y noté como su mirada se dirigía a la del demonio.

Así que, ¿Soul también podía ejercer movimientos voluntarios, aun transformado en un arma, y sin que yo lo obligara? La idea me estremeció un poco.

Una carcajada estrepitosa me sacó de mi ensoñación, y vi cómo el demonio nos señalaba a ambos, como la causa de su risa.

—¿Ha sido a ustedes a quienes el Shibusen a mandado a buscarme? —inquirió con una voz aguda, haciendo una mueca teatral—. Creí que unos críos como ustedes serían capaces de hacerme entretener por un rato, pero la verdad es que esto está resultando de lo más absurdo. —Bostezó, alterando la paciencia de Soul—. ¿No piensas atacarme, verdad, pequeña? Pues entonces... —murmuró, cambiando entonces su voz a un tono más lúgubre—, no me queda más opción que matarlos.

Me lancé al suelo antes de que una nueva espada que emergió de su galera me abriera en dos la cabeza.

Volví en seguida a colocarme de pie, y sin perder ni un segundo, no pensé en nada más que aferrarme a mi único plan: Correr.

—¿A dónde vas? —inquirió el demonio a mis espaldas. No giré siquiera el rostro—. ¿No creerás que podrás escaparte de mi, verdad?

Tampoco le respondí.

Me metí en uno de los callejones tras avanzar por lo menos una cuadra y media. Estaba demasiado oscuro, pero uno de los postes más cercanos de luz alumbraba ciertas figuras y objetos que me rodeaban.

Realmente me sentía como una cobarde, y Soul no perdía oportunidad en gritarme a cada segundo "¡Regresa y ataca!". Pero el hecho de que su alma me había dificultado tan sólo correr, me hacía plantearme si realmente sería capaz de enfrentarme contra un demonio el cual, ante el más mínimo descuido, ya estaba sacando veinte espadas en cada mano listas para matarnos.

No sabía por dónde debía estar el demonio. Capaz estaba en ese mismo momento caminando hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Quizás había decidido dejarnos en paz y volverse a su sitio. O, también, pudo haber decidido cambiar de objetivo, y fijarse en alguien más débil, en algún humano...

¡QUE ESTÚPIDA! ¿Cómo no consideré esa opción, de que si lo dejaba andar por ahí, podía lastimar a alguien más en vez de a mí?

La culpa me obligó a actuar.

En vez de ir por la calle, decidí que sería mejor buscarlo desde la altura. Por las azoteas y techos de los pocos edificios de la zona. Subí una escalera de emergencia, que me llevó a unos seis pisos de altura. Había conseguido engancharme la guadaña a la espalda, por lo que había logrado subir con mayor comodidad que teniendo que sostener a Soul en una mano.

Al llegar, me di cuenta de que, en vez de una simple azotea, aquello se trataba de un estacionamiento. Era bastante amplio, y del otro lado se alzaban dos paredes de poco más de dos metros, colocadas de forma paralela entre sí. Supuse que habría una escalera.

Antes de fijarme en el perímetro, busqué entre los coches la más mínima señal de la presencia del demonio.

Tomé aire y cerré los ojos. Sabía que podía aparecerse en cualquier momento, y que debía de estar preparada para entonces. Stein había hablado de ello en varias prácticas, y siempre resaltaba la importancia de la concentración.

Un destello me hizo abrir los ojos; pero no fue una luz delante de mi, sino una imagen que se había representado en mi mente: una pequeña figura redonda, rodeada por una luz roja, que daba a parecer que llamas la incendiaban y obligaban a sentir un calor insoportable y eterno. Aquella figura, sin embargo, no se quemaba.

¿Qué era eso?

Sentí mi cuerpo tumbarse de espalda, y estuve por lo menos cinco segundos para volver a respirar.

Una cadena negra se enroscaba alrededor de mi talón. Se sentía fría al contacto, y la presión que ejercía evitaba que pudiera quitármela con mis torpes y sudorosas manos. Soul, al segundo de haberme caído, había vuelto a su forma humana y estaba tratando de ayudarme.

—¡Diablos! —vociferó este, desesperado.

La cadena tiraba cada vez con más fuerza, y no se veía por donde había salido ni de quién. Aunque eso era evidente.

El albino, en un intento desesperado por ayudarme a librarme de la cadena (que como una serpiente, iba ascendiendo y enroscándose por mi pierna), transformó su brazo en el filo de guadaña. Al captar lo que se proponía, grité horrorizada y le ordené que se detuviera.

—¿Estás demente? ¡VAS A CORTARME LA PIERNA! —Cubrí con mi pequeño cuerpo mi extremidad derecha, para interponerme entre ella y el albino.

—¡No voy a cortarte a ti! ¡Sino a la cadena! ¿O te piensas que...?

No pudo continuar. El hierro se detuvo en mi cintura, apretando desde allí hasta mi pie con una fuerza inigualable. Grité, y volví a tumbarme en cuanto el objeto tiró de mi precipitadamente, y comenzó a arrastrarme veloz hacia uno de los bajos muros que rodeaba al estacionamiento. Traté de sujetarme de algo. De las llantas de los autos o de ellos en si, pero sólo lograba que mis manos sangrasen en cada intento.

—¡Maka! —El albino corrió rápido hasta casi alcanzarme. Me sorprendí de aquella velocidad que había tomado.

Saltó para caer sobre mí y pararme, pero en un movimiento brusco, mi cuerpo se vio obligado a rodar hacia la izquierda, evitando que Soul me atrapara.

La cadena llegó a extenderse hasta mi estómago, y en cuanto lo noté, había sido elevada por el aire, siendo zarandeada de un lado a otro, de arriba a abajo, resultándome imposible hacer siquiera algo más que marearme.

Comenzaba a cortarme la piel, y a ejercer más fuerza de la que me creía capaz de soportar.

Sólo era consciente del dolor. No podía preocuparme más de la altura que había alcanzado bajo la noche, y mucho menos de a cuantos metros me hallaba de la calle asfaltada. Oía los gritos de Soul, y como una risa macabra retumbaba en mi mente.

Las cadenas habían llegado a inmovilizar mis brazos...

De pronto, las gruesas cadenas se aflojaron. Sentí mi cuerpo relajarse, y el efecto de la gravedad —que me había tomado por sorpresa— empezando a surtir efecto. Mi caída duró tan solo un segundo: Unos brazos me sujetaban ya por la espalda, con firmeza, y comprendí que el viento que soplaba en mi cara no era por algo usual. O estaba loca, o estábamos volando.

—¡Gracias al Shinigami, Maka! —exclamó aliviada una voz, por encima del ruido del viento que soplaba al rededor nuestro—. Un poco más, y quién sabe qué hubiera ocurrido.

Era imposible no reconocer aquella voz: Era Kid.

Pero no era él quien me sostenía.

Una sonrisa burlona se apareció justo delante de mis ojos.

—¿Black Star? —¿Qué hacían todos ellos allí?

Ambos estaban —de una forma bastante incómoda**— **sobre la patineta voladora de mi amigo de cabello azabache. Black no se mostraba muy a gusto teniendo que andar sujetándose de Kid, pero lucía un aire victorioso, por el haberme atrapado antes de que chocara violentamente contra uno de los autos del estacionamiento, o peor, en la calle.

—¿Ves que no eres nadie sin tu dios? —presumió.

Kid detuvo su patineta justo al lado de Soul, quien me ayudó a desprenderme de los brazos de Black Star, al sentir la mitad de mi cuerpo entumecido por la fuerza de aquellas mortíferas cadenas.

Sin embargo, me sentí agradecida porque Soul me sostuviera y me ayudara a mantenerme erguida. Me sentía mareada. Quizás por todas esas vueltas que me habían obligado a dar en el aire.

—¿Y a dónde se fue el cabrón? —inquirió frustrado Soul, mirando por todos lados a nuestro alrededor.

—Resulta que el cabrón —repitió Black, con una sonrisa divertida—, era un mago. Y tal como hacía en sus actos de magia, siempre logra escapar de los aprietos.

—Y encima cobarde —agregó Soul, mascullando con el odio impregnado en su voz—. ¿Por qué no sales y nos enfrentas? ¿EH, DEMONIO GALLINA? —alzó a cada palabra su tono de voz.

—¡Soul! —Le regañó entonces Death the Kid, con gesto alarmado—. ¡No lo provo...! —Su advertencia se vio interrumpida por una explosión sobre nuestras cabezas.

Todos se apartaron, y Soul me llevó lejos de donde luego el demonio calló a cuclillas, irguiéndose y mostrando su enorme altura.

—¡Maravilloso! —Sonrió, juntando ambas manos en un aplauso, mucho más animado que antes—. Ahora sí, ¡creía que su dios me estaba subestimando al mandarme a un par como ustedes! —Nos señaló a Soul y a mí.

—Tú tampoco deberías andar subestimando a ninguno de los nuestros —repuso Kid, cauteloso y severo.

No había notado hasta ese momento que el chico iba acompañado por las hermanas Thompson, aunque permanecían en su forma de armas, al igual que Tsubaki, quien se hallaba en manos del peliazul.

**—**Bueno, ¿no están aquí para aniquilarme y todo eso? —inquirió el demonio, extendiendo sus brazos, citándonos a atacar. —¿A qué esperan?

Kid sostuvo con mayor fuerza su par de pistolas al momento de apuntar con ellas a la cabeza de aquel ser.

—Ex-mago Wald: por elegir el camino de un Kishin, asesinando y devorándote el alma de personas inocentes... ¡nos llevaremos tu alma!

Disparó. La batalla se desató.

Soul instantáneamente me sujetó de la mano y me llevó contra mi voluntad detrás de unos automóviles, para colocarme a salvo. Sin embargo, yo no podía permitirme el quedarme allí, sin hacer nada para ayudar a mis amigos.

—¡Pero no puedes luchar así! —Señaló las marcas entre moradas y rojizas que rodeaban mi piel, y los hilos de sangre que recorrían mis piernas y brazos, acusadoras del dolor que me provocaban aún.

Trataba de pararme. De ponerme de pie para poder ir a ayudar a mis amigos, quienes un momento atrás me habían salvado a mí.

Aún la cabeza no paraba de darme vueltas, sólo que a un "nivel" más bajo.

Oír los disparos de Kid que se repetían, seguidos por los golpes que lanzaba Black Star con su _Kusarigama_, acompañando siempre con sus maldiciones, aumentaba mis deseos de combatir.

Parecían ir alejándose cada vez más de donde estábamos, porque cada vez encima se oía menos. Poco después no se oía nada.

El mareo se había ido, aunque aún me temblaban las piernas.

Tenía miedo.

Me levanté y fui hacia donde un segundo atrás habían estado peleando los chicos contra el demonio. Pero habían desaparecido. No se los veía ni sentía por ningún lado.

—¿A dónde se fueron? —pregunté nerviosa, a pesar de que era obvio que Soul no podría darme una respuesta. O por lo menos nada más que un "no lo sé."

Si no fuera porque me había estado empujando constantemente contra el suelo para que no me levantara, en ese entonces por lo menos estaría ayudando a mis amigos a combatir contra aquella cosa, o "mago-zombie".

"_¿De verdad los estarías ayudando? Quizás no serías más que un estorbo._" La idea me desanimó.

_Pum_. Algo había golpeado con fuerza el techo de uno de los autos:

El demonio.

—¿Dónde están mis amigos? —me atreví a enfrentarlo, colocando un gesto ceñudo. Esperaba que no notara el temblor de mis manos.

—¿Tus amigos? Resultaron no ser más que unos inútiles. Siguen buscándome, pero fueron en la dirección opuesta. —Sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba ligeramente: Estaban bien, no les había ocurrido nada grave—. Parece que de repente nacieron tus agallas. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Piensas enfrentarme ahora?

La pregunta volvió a ponerme nerviosa. Miré a Soul por el rabillo del ojo, y noté cómo lo observaba fijamente, con el deseo de aniquilarlo expreso en sus ojos.

Se acercó a mí, y sin mirarme, tomó mi mano antes de transformarse en una guadaña.

El demonio sonrió.

Me puse aún más nerviosa.

Alcé la guadaña y, con las fuerzas que pude, dirigí un mandoble que iba directo a su cabeza. Pero se adelantó y sacó de su galera un serrucho, con la cual bloqueó mi ataque y me obligó a retroceder en cuanto mi cuerpo había quedado como un blanco fácil para su hoja.

Repetí en un intento similar el golpe, solo que esta vez decidí darle a uno de sus brazos. Pero nuevamente desvió mi guadaña y estuvo a unos centímetros de tocar mi ombligo con su serrucho. Había tropezado y me había caído de espaldas, esquivando el ataque fortuitamente.

El ex-mago Wald se paró a mi lado, y sonrió divertido con sus dientes podridos (los pocos que le quedaban).

"¡Vamos Maka, levántate! ¡Pelea con él, lo estabas haciendo muy bien!", me gritaba Soul, tratando de hacer que resurgiera en mi algún ápice de esperanza. Pero no bastaba con sus palabras. Mis ataques no habían servido para nada, y por más que me levantara e intentara seguir luchando, no podría hacer nada. Era la primera vez que utilizaba a Soul como guadaña, y era evidente mi falta de práctica. Si hubiera antes por lo menos entrenado una sola vez, sabría muchísimo más de como combatir a diferencia de cómo lo hacía ahora.

No era más que una inútil.

—¿Ya te rendiste? —preguntó el demonio, colocando su pie encima de mi pecho. Estaba tratándome como a un insecto al que iba a aplastar. —¿No crees que esto ha sido muy rápido? Oh, bien. A mi me da lo mismo. ¿Unas últimas palabras?

Su rostro perdió la sonrisa. Pequeños rayos la recorrieron por un largo rato, al igual que en todo su cuerpo.

Con la cara desencajada, cayó boca arriba y se oyó el fuerte golpe que dieron los huesos de su espalda y el cráneo contra el suelo.

Atónita, me senté en donde estaba y, esperando ver el cuerpo inerte del demonio, tan sólo me encontré con una esfera colorada rodeada de diminutas llamas. "_Que no se quema..._", me repetí, asombrada.

Alcé mis ojos y me encontré con Stein. Parecía muy relajado fumando su cigarrillo.

—Vaya, parece que no soportó que lo haya atacado directamente con la energía de mi alma. —Nos miró a mi y a Soul (aún transformado en un arma), y sonrió socarrón antes de agregar—: Deberían anotar eso. No es algo que verán en mi clase.

* * *

><p>—¡Lo lamento tanto, tanto, Maka! —exclamó Kid, quien aún no dejaba de disculparse.<p>

Luego de... todo, Stein nos había llevado a la mansión de nuestro amigo para que comiéramos algo y recuperáramos fuerzas. Yo había sido la única que había resultado herida, siendo además la única a la que la habían atacado unas cadenas infernales, y que había sido arrastrada por todo el suelo. Tsubaki, con exagerada preocupación, me había vendado las rodillas y había curado mis heridas.

Según los que nos contaron Kid y Black Star, habían seguido al demonio hasta perderlo. "De verdad, era muy bueno escapándose", agregaba Black, cada tanto con rabia; aunque Tsubaki al instante lo calmaba. Se habían cruzado a Stein en el trayecto, y le contaron de la situación. No se tardó nada en encontrarnos.

Hubo otras cosas más que explicó:

—No deberías culparte, Maka. No hubieras podido hacer mucho en tu situación, sin haber manejado a Soul nunca. —Bajé la vista avergonzada—. Mucho menos estando en tan inestable sincronía ambos. Déjenme adivinar: Soul quería que atacaras, pero tú te negabas, ¿fue así?

Los dos, sorprendidos, asentimos.

—¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

—Lo supuse —respondió—. Suele pasar cuando son unos novatos. Uno tiene miedo, el otro está con toda la adrenalina recorriendo su sangre. Deben encontrar un punto medio, chicos: no es bueno el miedo, y tampoco las ganas de asesinar. —Miró severamente a Soul, con una mirada que logró estremecer a todos en el living de la mansión. Sin embargo, Soul se mantuvo como siempre—. Lo que ocurre cuando tienen distintos objetivos, además —continuó explicando—, es que la sincronía de ambos se vuelve más inestable. Y como saben, mientras más inestable es aquella conexión... peor les irá.

Se hizo un silencio que penetró en cada sitio de la casa. Nadie habló, hasta que volví a preguntar:

—Pero... ¿eso significa que Soul y yo no servimos como pareja? —quise saber, nerviosa por recibir una negativa.

—Claro que sirven. De hecho, veo mucho potencial en ambos. —"_¿De verdad?_"—. Sólo deben practicar. Y claro, conocerse mejor, siendo que no hace mucho que lo hacen.

Soul y yo nos miramos.

Nos habíamos quedado con una charla pendiente, recordé.

—Hubo algo... —llamé nuevamente la atención de mi tío—, hubo algo que vi. O sentí, no sé cómo explicarlo. Fue eso que después quedó suspendido al morir el demonio. ¿Su... alma?

—Exacto.

—Jamás había visto una —comenté, algo absorta.

—Naturalmente que no. Nunca has matado nada.

La voz de Patty me hizo mirar en su dirección.

—Oye, Kid. Si era un mago, ¿su alma no sería un equivalente a la de una bruja? —preguntó Patty, tirando de la manga de su traje, ansiosa por la duda que había estado conteniéndose de aclarar durante un largo rato en su mente.

—Oh, eso es sencillo. —Sonrió. —Ese tipo no es más que un simple demonio: Antes de elegir seguir por su camino, se dedicaba a hacer trucos de magia para ganarse la vida, digamos. En fin, usualmente los demonios conservan algo de su vida anterior tras transformarse en lo que son. En su caso, los utensilios que usaba en sus presentaciones. Aunque claro, jamás fue magia lo que hacía realmente: ya sabes Patty, son trucos.

—¿¡Trucos? —preguntó incrédula. Era lo suficientemente inocente como para tragarse las "farsas" de esa gente.

—Y yo que creí que por fin habíamos conseguido el alma de una bruja... —murmuró Liz agotada, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás estando sentada en uno de los sofás mullidos de Kid.

—Por cierto —volví a dirigirme al profesor Stein, al recordar lo último que había sucedido en aquel estacionamiento—, ¿qué fue... aquello que hiciste?

—Te lo había explicado —murmuró cansino, aunque aún así decidió responder—: Lo que hice fue atacarlo directamente con la energía de mi alma. Puede parecer algo inútil cuando uno posee un arma con la que luchar, pero la verdad es que es de lo más conveniente en ambos casos: luchando solo, o acompañado.

—¿Y eso es algo que yo podría aprender? —pregunté emocionada por la idea de tener más alternativas en el momento de una pelea.

—No, en tu caso no —dijo entonces Stein, cortando como una veloz tijera a una tira de ilusión que comenzaba a tejerse. Así de rápido se desvaneció—. Eso es algo que alguien muy distinto sí puede llegar a dominar. —Miró, curiosamente, a Black Star. —Pero, Maka, tú albergas un poder muy particular. —Los ojos volvieron a brillarme de entusiasmo—. Dijiste que habías sentido el alma de aquel ser, ¿no?_ La percepción del alma_, puede llegar a ser sumamente increíble en algunos casos. No dudo de que lograrás explotar al máximo esa habilidad medio oculta que tienes. ¿Lo harás, no?

Me quedé helada por unos instantes. Si Stein decía que eso era algo tan especial, pues iba en serio. Jamás bromeaba, menos cuando estaba tan serio como en aquel momento. Me recuperé al instante al ver que podía llegar a mejorar también en ello, si me esforzaba, y al fin podría ser de utilidad.

—¡Claro! —exclamé, y noté las sonrisas de mis amigos dándome ánimos.

Incluso Stein sonrió un poco, pero al cabo de un parpadeo se levantó de su sitio, y despeinó mi cabello un tanto bruto.

—Tampoco te emociones. Lo primordial es el entrenamiento, ya que si sigues luchando como lo has hecho hoy... bueno, la próxima vez que sientas el alma de un demonio, será la última, ¿entendido? Va para ti también, chico albino.

Soul asintió pero se mantuvo callado. Sólo en ese instante recordé cómo habían empezado con el pie izquierdo en su relación. No parecía que ninguno estuviera dispuesto a ceder para llevarse mejor.

—Por cierto, Maka —gritó Stein, ya a punto de salir de la mansión—, avisé a tus padres de que estás bien. Pero ya conoces a Kami: Quiere que la llames.

"_¡Mis padres!_" ¡Me había olvidado por completo!

Me despedí de los chicos y subí corriendo unas escaleras de mármol hasta una de las tantas habitaciones para huéspedes que habían en un sólo pasillo. Entré en una que previamente las Thompson me habían indicado que sería la mía por esa noche, y cerré la puerta antes de marcar con mi celular el número de mi casa.

Comenzó a llamar.

_—¿Hola?_ —preguntó una voz al otro lado. La de mamá, que se habría despertado una hora atrás, al recibir la llamada de Stein.

—Mamá, soy yo.

_—¡Ay, Maka! ¡Estuve tan preocupada! —_Luego de esas palabras, le siguieron un interrogatorio, el cual había comenzado con su voz angustiada e intranquila, pero que a cada momento se tornaba en increpaciones interminables, con su voz furiosa e incrédula. Pero terminó calmándose, y dijo—: _Por lo menos están bien... ¿Quieres faltar a clases? Son más de las cinco de la mañana. No te queda más que tan sólo una hora para dormir._

¿Una hora? ¿Siendo que estaba tan agotada y sentía que no podría volver a salir a la calle hasta que durmiera por lo menos veinte horas seguidas? Quise morirme, o aceptar su propuesta, en todo caso. Pero Stein se enfadaría bastante si faltaba al primer día de entrenamiento.

—No... Mejor voy. —Además, tampoco quería que se rompiera mi marca de asistencia perfecta.

_—De acuerdo. Spirit pasará a dejarles a Soul y a ti las cosas para que lleven. _

—Gracias. Que descanses mamá. Perdón... por hacerte preocupar.

_—Ya pasó, cariño. Lo único que me preocupaba era que tú y Soul no estaban en casa. Pero ya te he dicho que confío en ti —"Eso porque no has visto cuanto apesto"_, pensé en responderle._ —Nos vemos mañana._

—Hasta mañana.

Colgó, y dejé el celular en la mesita de luz. Tuve ganas de arrojarme a la cama, y disfrutar de la única hora que me quedaba para dormir. Pero parecía que el mundo se empeñaba en impedírmelo.

Tocaron la puerta, y no era nadie más que Soul.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté.

Parecía incómodo. Incluso nervioso.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Me corrí a un lado y dejé que entrara al cuarto. Se quedó parado en el medio de la habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Miraba el piso, y parecía estar dudando seriamente sobre lo que fuera que pasara por su mente.

—¿Soul?

Alzó sus ojos azulados, suspiró, y sorpresivamente, sonrió.

—Siendo que la última vez que te pregunté nos atacó un "mago-zombie" antes de que me contestaras, vuelvo a hacerlo: ¿Quieres que seamos técnico y arma?

Aquel modo de preguntar me causó gracia.

Analicé varios puntos antes: seguía sin saber nada de él, todavía conseguía infundirme miedo, e incluso, aún no confiaba del todo. Pero un susurro en mi mente me animó a darle otro tipo de respuesta de la que, considerando lo anterior, probablemente sería la errónea.

—Sí.

En ese instante me recordé a mi misma diciéndole a mi madre que no había problema en que Soul se quedara con nosotros:

"—No pasa nada con sólo probar."

"_No_ —me convencí_—, no sucederá nada._"

Soul sonrió y fue hacia la puerta. Antes de que saliera, me apresuré a hacer un comentario que se cruzó veloz por mi mente:

—Soul —volteó—, la próxima vez que quieras hablar, acepta mi idea y que sea en la cocina de casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Se mantuvo por unos instantes en silencio, pero luego, prorrumpió en risas. Y me quedé perpleja. La última vez que lo había visto reírse así, había sido cuando Black me había tirado al suelo, pero había estado lo bastante furiosa como para notarlo: se veía mucho menos tenebroso y perverso cuando se reía.

Entonces, el corazón se me detuvo.

—Buenas noches —murmuró, pero no notó que me había mantenido quieta en mi lugar.

Porque había sucedido algo de lo más extraño. Había tenido la idea de querer averiguar más sobre Soul, conocerlo en profundidad para poder luchar a su lado ahora que seríamos compañeros. Saber sobre su pasado, sobre cómo se sentía... y fue allí cuando ocurrió:

Como un destello de un segundo, tan sólo vislumbré la forma redonda de su alma, y los destellos de sus llamas. Su fuerza. Y a pesar de que ya había dejado de verla, sentí como emanaba de ella una gran esperanza.

Esperanza. Esperanza.

Esperanza que —noté—, ocultaba en su mayor profundidad, cierto grado de temor, y tormento.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Y, les gustó?<em>**

**_Ando medio apurada. Se me hizo tarde con el capítulo, pero no importa: voy a dormirme feliz por haber sido capaz de actualizar _*w*_ Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo, que resultó algo raro, pero entretenido de escribir _xD_ Siendo que antes lo mío era pura comedia y romance, no sé si estoy haciendo muy bien estos capítulos. ¡Así que, si quieres darme una sugerencia, o una corrección, HAZLO!_ xD_ Sean sinceros, soy como que nueva en esto, así que no me enfadaría que me dijeran algo._**

**_En fin... ¿qué más? Ah, sí. Están de suerte. Pienso darles un mini, mini _**_spoiler_**_: Se vienen los entrenamientos. ¿Eso? Sí, eso. Odio dar spoilers, así que consideren eso como mucho por mi parte._**

**_Otra cosa: ¡TENGO QUE LEER MUCHOS FICS! Hace tiempo que no me paso, pero porque no podía, y pensé hacerlo estas pascuas, pero resulta que hubo mucho lío: me quedé sin luz, y recién ahora aproveché a escribir. Pensé en leer mañana, pero mi madre me secuestra a no sé donde durante todo el día. Y el domingo tengo que estudiar _T.T _Así que, si eres alguien a quien suelo leer, aguarda que ya llegará mi rw...(?)_**

**_Bueno, me dejo de idioteces. Cuídense. Mucha suerte._**

**_Geko~_**

**__**_Felices Pascuas._


	6. Capítulo VI

_Lo de siempre: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Okubo, ese que nos hace sufrir cada mes con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco._

_**Esto ha sido el resultado de... d****el sueño, no sé **_**xD**_** Aprovecho que no tengo clases hasta el miércoles para subir la continuación, y para disculparme (una vez más**_** e-eU**_**) por la demora. Sé que terminarán asesinándome un día. Siento curiosidad por cómo.**_

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron y a quienes comentaron: _Leon Kagamine; niixuiix; Bell-Star; Hoshi Miyuki; Kasumi-Keiko11_.

_**Creo que me quedó un tanto corto el capítulo, no sé... ¡espero que les guste de todos modos!**_

**__Si ustedes gustan...__**

**_¡Lean!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Invierno<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

**…**

Nuevamente en el gimnasio, la mayoría de la clase se hallaba sentada en las gradas, y yo incluida entre aquel grupo. Todos se mostraban bastante cómodos en sus sitios. Mucho más de lo que hubiéramos estado si no le habríamos hecho notar a Stein que, entrenar afuera con aquel frío invernal, no era buena idea.

Gran parte no despegaba un ojo del "campo de batalla". Estaban luchando Kim Diehl, técnico de Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré ("Lámpara Demoníaca"), contra Rachel Stone, técnico de Daniel J. Millar ("Katana Demoníaca"). La pelea, en mi opinión, no era de lo más interesante cuando parecía casi obvio quien sería el vencedor: Rachel no podía hacer más que defenderse, y era difícil cuando estaba luchando contra fuego. Porque sí, Jacqueline era más bien un lanzallamas. Y Kim no iba a permitir que se le acercara siquiera un centímetro su enemigo. Le haría cenizas las cejas antes que algo así ocurriese.

Por más que Stein le había sugerido a Kim que se limitara un poco, o terminaría prendiendo fuego todo el gimnasio ("—... tampoco es como que si no me pareciera tentador que todos ustedes se quemaran vivos dentro", agregó), ella luchaba como si realmente estuviera dispuesta a acabar con Rachel.

Deseé no tener que enfrentarme a Kim.

Rachel, quien aún así, no parecía rendirse, corrió hacia Kim con toda la intención de atacar, y saltó por encima de una hilera de fuego que había formado Jacqueline dejando la forma de un arco. Rachel por fin se había acercado lo suficiente, y ya estaba a punto de tocarla con su katana, cuando Kim desvió el golpe utilizando a su arma, y aprovechó el segundo de sorpresa expresa en el rostro de Jacqueline para darle una patada, y dejarla arrojada en el suelo.

Stein tocó el silbato.

—Bien hecho mocosos. El equipo de Kim gana —anunció sin interés.

Jacqueline se transformó en una joven de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, y volteó a abrazar a su compañera mientras que ambas chillaban de orgullo: Hasta esa pelea, aún nadie les había vencido. Daniel también se transformó en un apuesto muchacho de ojos grises, y socorrió a Rachel, ayudándola a levantarse al instante, y le preguntó sobre su estado.

—Ya estoy bien, Danny —murmuró ella, algo cohibida por la idea de haber sido humillada en público—. Es sólo que quería ganar.

—Pero de todas formas lo hiciste muy bien —dijo el joven, con total sinceridad, tomando el rostro de Rachel entre sus manos, y provocando que la chica se sonrojara—. Me enorgullece como tu arma cómo has ido mejorando.

Besó su frente y casi juraba que Rachel se desplomaría.

"—_¡Oh, vamos!_ —pensé—_. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que nos están obligando a ver esa empalagosa escena?_"

Miré a mi lado a Tsubaki, quien lucía tan emocionada, que supuse que no compartíamos el mismo pensamiento. Pero alguien detrás mío, sí.

El bufido de Black Star me llegó a la nuca.

—¿Y esos acaramelados desde cuándo se encargan de querer llamar la atención? —inquirió molesto.

Tsubaki pareció molestarse. Algo extraño en ella.

—No quieren llamar la atención —le informó, sin mirarlo—. Llevan de novios cinco meses, y para mí, hacen una bonita pareja. —"_Tú y Black también hacen bonita pareja_", consideré agregar.

—Si tú dices. —A Black no le interesaba el tema. A pesar de ser un idiota que aún no le confesaba a Tsubaki lo que sentía por ella. Pensé que, quizás, le importaban más otras cosas antes que si estar en pareja o no. Por lo menos yo pensaba de ese modo.

—Vamos tortolos, fuera —los echó Stein a Rachel y Daniel, quienes se unieron a uno de los grupos en el último escalón. —Bien, quienes pelearán ahora contra las señoritas Diehl y Dupré, serán... —se fijó en su lista—, Black Star y Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

Ambos bajaron hasta el centro del gimnasio, y se detuvieron delante de sus oponentes. A Black se le terminaría por romper el cuello al alzar tanto su cabeza.

—Bueno chicos, ya saben las reglas: nada de muertes ni mutilaciones. Y si pueden, dense algo de prisa: Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo, y todavía quedan un par de parejas.

—De acuerdo —respondieron los cuatro al unísono.

Hubo algo en la mirada de Black, que me hizo sentir una horrible mala espina.

Ambas armas se transformaron, y se posaron entre las manos de sus respectivos técnicos. Se miraron, analizando cada señal que pudieran recibir: la más mínima muestra de duda, miedo, temor, o desconfianza. Pero se veían confiados. Realmente, creían ambos que podrían ganar.

"_Ojala yo tuviera esa confianza_."

—Comiencen... ¡Ahora!

Ambos corrieron para encontrarse y combatir en el centro, y se notaba a mi alrededor las expectativas por lo que sería aquella pelea. Varios se aferraban de la madera sobre la que se hallaban sentados, siendo que eran capaces de dar un brinco ante la impaciencia.

Lo que nunca creí, era que todos nos llevaríamos una gran decepción. Y sí, me incluyo.

Kim había acabado siendo presa de las cadenas de la kusarigama de Black Star. Incluyendo a Jacqueline, claro. Al estar en su forma de arma, a penas podía verla, pero juraba que estaba intentando de abrir paso a través de la válvula una llamarada de fuego para dejar rostizado al peliazul. Mas sin embargo, las cadenas la mantenían inmóvil.

Pero... ¿¡Qué había ocurrido! ¿Tán rápido había sido que no había llegado a ver el movimiento de Black Star? Al parecer, así había sido. Tendría que conformarme con no más que aquella imagen: Kim atrapada, soltando una gran cantidad de insultos a Black porque aún no la liberaba.

—Suponiendo que a estas alturas ya habría decapitado a mi contrincante y hubiera conseguido su alma —Kim le dirigió una mirada de pura rabia—, ¿he ganado, verdad?

Stein asintió.

—¡Estupendo! —Liberó a Kim y a Jacqueline, quienes volvieron a las gradas luego de seguir por unos instantes observándolo furiosas por haber quebrado su racha de invictas y por haberlas tenido presas durante un largo rato. —¿Puedo elegir a mi nuevos contrincante? O quiero decir: al siguiente perdedor.

El profesor hizo caso omiso de su alardeo y de la mirada divertida que Black me lanzaba... Un momento, ¿por qué me miraba a mí?

Había supuesto que Stein rechazaría el pedido de Black Star. Jamás veías salir de su boca algo que no fuera más que un tajante "No". Y, sin embargo, pareció que Stein se permitió a si mismo cumplirle uno de los caprichos al joven:

—Solo esta vez —respondió el profesor, y me pregunté porqué justo hoy tuvo que haber dicho eso. —¿A quién piensas elegir?

Ya había razonado esa respuesta antes, pero... Black Star no lo haría. Es decir, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para elegir a cualquiera sin problema, y tendría preferencias en alguien que por lo menos estuviera a su nivel. ¿O no? Si no lo hacía, sería un idiota. Y además, lo odiaría de por vida.

—Yo... escojo... —"_¿Por qué se demora tanto al hablar? ¡Escúpelo de una vez, y termina con esto!_"—, escojo a... —paseó su mirada por la de todos nuestros compañeros, hasta que se "decidió" al fin—, escojo a Maka Albarn.

Lo había hecho. Había dicho mi nombre... ¡EL MUY MALDITO HABÍA DICHO MI NOMBRE!

—Albarn, baja con Eater.

Miré a mi izquierda, y allí, ocupando por lo menos tres espacios, estaba Soul. Echándose una siesta, nada más y nada menos.

Me sentí tan furiosa, y mucho más al verlo demasiado cómodo. Lo desperté de un golpe en el brazo, y lo arrastré a penas abrió los ojos confundido, bajando por los escalones de un costado.

—Es increíble —mascullé—. ¿Cómo puedes dormirte en medio de una clase? ¿No te da vergüenza?

—De hecho, no. Me da sueño... ¡Hey! —Me miró ceñudo por haberlo pellizcado—. Ya para, ¿quieres? A penas pude dormir una hora porque a ti se te ocurrió venir a la escuela. ¡Hubieras venido sola!

—Te recuerdo, Soul, que fue tu culpa que nos hubiéramos encontrado con aquel demonio y que por ello no hayamos podido dormir.

—Basta de charla —nos interrumpió Stein, y decidimos dejar el tema ahí. Nos miró fijamente a ambos, a la vez que daba un par de giros al tornillo que salía a uno de los costados de su cabeza—. Como esta es la primera práctica de ambos, tendrán tres oportunidades, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí algo nerviosa, puesto que temí que aquellas tres oportunidades se difuminaran en tres segundos. Pero, Black seguramente querría ayudarnos, y sería compasivo con nosotros, ¿cierto? Temí que no.

Antes de que Stein diera comienzo a la batalla, Tsubaki tomó la forma de su cabeza en reemplazo de una de las guadañas, y gesticuló las palabras "Lo siento". Allí fallecieron todas mis esperanzas de que Back tuviera piedad de nosotros, como el par de novatos que éramos.

—¿Listos? —inquirió Stein. "_No_". —¡Comiencen!

No pude siquiera ponerme en guardia, que Black Star ya me había mandado a volar por los aires: caí de costado a por lo menos ocho metros de distancia, y no sabía si me había golpeado con un puño, o de una patada. Fue demasiado veloz.

Me incorporé algo aturdida por el dolor de cabeza. Pensé en que, si antes había preferido a cualquiera menos a Kim para luchar, había insultado inconscientemente la gran fuerza de mi presumido amigo. Se colocó en posición y lo imité medio tambaleante.

Concentración. Debía concentrarme.

"Maka. —La voz de Soul irrumpió en mi mente. —Recuerda lo que dijo Stein."

"¿Lo que dijo? —pregunté—. ¿Qué dijo?"

"¡Sobre tu percepción del alma!"

Sin que Stein diera alguna señal, Black Star inspiró hasta llenar sus pulmones de aire, y abrió los ojos un segundo antes a desaparecer. Me quedé perpleja, y aún así, logré reaccionar en cuanto el albino soltó un grito que más se parecía a un rugido: "¡Defiende!". Alcé la guadaña, y el sonido del choque entre ambas armas, o más específicamente, de la hoja negra y roja contra las cadenas plateadas, me obligó a no detenerme ahí.

Di un paso hacia atrás para poder atacar de nuevo de una forma más cómoda, pero sin que me haya dado cuenta, Black Star ya había hecho una de sus jugarretas que sólo utilizaba para sacarme de quicio: había hecho que mi arma se atascara con la suya, y por más que tironeaba, no ocurría más que el aumento de las maldiciones de Soul.

Traté de golpear al peliazul, pero esquivaba cada puño con la facilidad dotada de experiencia, y sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. En cambio, yo acabé adolorida por varios golpes que recibí. Me aferré con ambas manos al mango de mi guadaña, y Black hizo lo mismo, pero con más fuerza, de manera que me obligó a dar un traspié y a ser impulsada hacia delante, perdiendo por completo el control en cuanto Black soltó a Soul.

No tuve tiempo ni de girar que Black ya me había rodeado, e incluso aguardó a que hubiera volteado por fin para darme un golpe en las costillas con el costado de la hoja de su kusarigama, y terminé de derrumbándome con una patada definitoria en la espalda. Por un instante, creí que iba a romperme uno de los omóplatos.

Soul al instante se transformó y se colocó a mi lado, en cuanto caí vencida al suelo.

—Creo que deberías recordar que estás luchando junto a mí —dijo, y me pregunté si acaso él era más idiota de lo que se pensaría que yo era.

—¡Claro que lo hago! —repliqué, molesta—. Si no fuera así, no te utilizaría siquiera.

—Sin embargo —contrapuso—, permitiste que Black nos retuviera por más de medio minuto.

—Ah, claro. Cierto que no traté de liberarte tampoco.

—Escúchame —hablaba serio, y aunque me mostrara furiosa porque el pedía cosas que una novata como yo no conseguía fácilmente, lograba hacerme sentir una molestia en el pecho, en el estómago... digamos que todo mi cuerpo reprimía un escalofrío—, debes de estudiar a tu enemigo, Maka: Black es muy bueno mientras que estés lo suficientemente cerca como para darte un puñetazo o lo que sea. En cambio, si te mantienes un poco más lejos, recurrirá a Tsubaki. Únicamente, claro.

Fruncí el ceño. Pensé que en verdad se hacía el tonto y evitaba remarcar cierto detalle:

—Black Star es bueno aún si sólo implementa a su arma como herramienta para acabarnos.

—Lo sé —dijo dando un suspiro, haciendo un gesto de desánimo—. Pero algo es algo.

Lo observé, y pensé que por mí (no por mí, sino más bien por mi culpa) iba abandonando las esperanzas de por lo menos asestar un simple tajo a nuestro contrincante. Claro que en realidad era todo culpa de Soul porque si lo deseaba, podía buscarse otro técnico. Pero si había aceptado ser mi arma al fin y al cabo, debía esforzarme mucho más, a menos que quisiera demostrar la "decepción" que puedo llegar a ser para una persona.

Me puse por segunda vez de pie frente a todos, y miré detenidamente a Black: No era mucho más alto que yo, y sin embargo, era como pelear contra un luchador de sumo. Aun así, noté que en verdad había posibilidades. Sonreía como un niño que fuera a hacer alguna maldad, de esos que luego se ponen en plan "no he hecho nada malo". Sostenía a Tsubaki con firmeza; y aún así, vi mi chance.

"_No pienso rendirme ._"

Soul se reconvirtió en una guadaña, y esta vez, Black aguardó a que yo atacara. Me pareció que ahora se hallaba más concentrado, cuidadoso de mis movimientos. Algo mío se lo habría advertido. Mi mirada, quizás.

"—Recuerda lo que dijo Stein." Lo que dijo Stein... "—...La percepción del alma, puede llegar a ser sumamente increíble en algunos casos." Si Stein nos estaba dando tantas chances, era porque quería que yo utilizará aquel extraño poder, incluso cuando no tenía mucha idea de cómo. Pero, debía intentarlo: Black Star era muy veloz al atacar, y si llevaba cierta ventaja al percibir por dónde atacaría a cada momento... Sólo esperaba que funcionara.

Cerré mis ojos e inspiré. Sentía como sostener a mi arma no pesaba tanto, ni era en extremo liviana. Algo similar a un intermedio, que lograría facilitarme las cosas. ¿Es que la sincronía entre el alma de Soul y la mía en un instante ya comenzaba a "mejorar"? Se me hizo imposible contener una sonrisa.

Balanceé la guadaña hacia un lado antes de comenzar a correr hacia mi objetivo. Black Star se agazapó, listo para saltar a nuestro encuentro, y en cuanto estuvimos cerca, saltó dejándonos bajo sus pies. Logré ser aún más veloz a su caída y esquivé los golpes que lanzó antes de tocar el suelo. Quedé dándole la espalda, pero volteé enseguida: increíblemente, había logrado sentir cómo comenzaba a emprender la carrera directo hacia mi, percibiendo su alma.

Creí que estaría fastidiándose por no haberme acabado tan rápido como antes, pero la verdad es que se lo notaba divertido.

Bloqueó mi golpe y me lo devolvió, pero por suerte conseguí evadirlo a aquel, y al siguiente. Y al siguiente, y al siguiente. Comencé a perder la calma: ¡No dejaba de cargar contra mi, y a penas veía oportunidades para contraatacar! Pero resultaba muy difícil, si no quería dejarme al descubierto, libre para que me asestará un tajo con una de su par de guadañas, o sin que me amarrara con las cadenas. Y sin volver a mencionar que no podía permitir que se me acercara mucho...

Mis energías comenzaban a agotarse. Notaba como Soul incluso se esforzaba a cada golpe, luchando constantemente contra Tsubaki en el microsegundo en el que el filo de sus hojas se encontraban. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaríamos así? Black a penas me dejaba mover. Estuve a punto de caer a cada instante, y su mirada irritante comenzaba a alterarme aún más. Quise tanto poder detenerlo, ser capaz de devolverle los golpes con una fuerza igual o aún mayor a la suya.

"¡Calma Maka! Con calma."

¿"Calma"? ¡Qué calma ni que ocho cuartos!

Enfurecida, lancé golpes a diestra y siniestra, sin nada en mente más que darle de una vez a mi oponente. Black lograba defenderse, pero ahora comenzaba a retroceder un poco. Me vi incentivada, y di golpes aún con más fuerzas. Ni me preocupó lo que Soul gritaba en mi mente. Las armas seguían entrando en contacto a cada golpe consecutivo, y hasta casi salían chispazos cada tanto.

—¡Soul! —grité, aunque sabía perfectamente que no había necesidad para hacerlo—. ¡Vamos con todo! —No supe con exactitud porqué había dicho ello cuando ya lanzaba los golpes con más fuerza y más velocidad que nunca, pero le resté importancia. No despegaba mis ojos de Black Star y de Tsubaki, ni siquiera para fijarme en el momento en el cual Soul resplandeció ante nuestros "espectadores", y advertí la mirada sorprendida de Black.

De hecho, me tomó un momento notar que la guadaña había aumentado de tamaño y que la hoja había adquirido un color claro y resplandeciente, como si la misma luz que nos rodeaba se hubiera concentrado en torno a mi guadaña y brillara al apuntar a pequeños diamantes que la rodeaban. A penas me había percatado de ello en cuanto la vi incrustada en el suelo, un segundo más tarde que Black huyera de lo que pudo haber sido una herido muy grave.

"Vaya..."

—Increíble —murmuré. Admitía que no sabía ciertas cosas al respecto de lo que significaba luchar con un arma, pero nadie era tan ingenuo como para no notar lo que ocurría.

"Creí que no habría caso al intentar." Soul parecía casi tan sorprendido como yo, sin embargo, parecía tan divertido como Black Star unos momentos atrás.

La fuerza y energía de nuestras almas parecía fluir con un ritmo frenético, al estar estas conectadas no solo por la unión de mis manos sosteniendo al arma; sino porque nuestras almas se había conectado a través de las ondas de nuestras almas, que nos convertían a ambos en una sola fuerza. Podía sentir como ahora mi energía viajaba de mi cuerpo al de la guadaña, y viceversa, en un ciclo sin fin donde ambos adquiríamos la energía del otro, que nos dejaba a ambos tan absortos por aquella tan extraña y agradable sensación.

Di un pequeño brinco al recordar la existencia de mi amigo al volver a percibir su alma, advirtiéndome que en esos momentos él significaba un peligro. Rodé por el suelo antes de que me decapitara (no iba a hacerlo realmente, ¿cierto?) y me volví para que nuestras miradas se encontraran. Ya no parecía tan divertido. Más bien molesto. Volvió a acercarse a mi y me preparé inmediatamente con mi guadaña para recibirlo. Pero se me hizo algo extraño el hecho que en vez de bloquear mis ataques, los esquivara con su cuerpo. Quizás aquello resultaba peligroso para Tsubaki.

Aún así, estaba ciertamente indignada. ¿No se cansaba ni un poco, siquiera? Decidí darle fin a todo y alcé la guadaña lo más alto que pude por encima de mi cabeza. Lo tenía a dos metros y medio, a la suficiente distancia como para poder por fin devolverle de un golpe todos los que él me había dedicado. Sin embargo, había estado tan confiada, que no me había dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle: Había quedado al descubierto, sin forma de defender mi cuerpo desde los pies a mis hombros de un simple y veloz movimiento de Black Star.

Entonces noté cómo dejé de sentir el mango de la guadaña en mi mano, quedando estas vacías. Soul se había transformado en un rayo de luz que, aún más veloz que Black, había cruzado por encima de su cabeza hasta detenerse a sus espaldas y transformarse entonces al cuerpo de un chico albino. Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del peliazul, y ejerció la presión suficiente como para obligarlo a sentarse en el suelo. El arma se le escapó de las manos, y se nos quedó mirando, incrédulo.

—¡Eh! —exclamó—. ¡No iba a matarla enserio!

Yo no dejaba de mirar asombrada a mi arma.

—Soul... tú...

Varios grupos de las gradas estallaron en vítores, y otos simplemente aplaudían o silbaban desde las gradas. Casi me había olvidado por un momento que estábamos en Shibusen.

Soul le tendió una mano a Black Star, y le ofreció una disculpa. Black aceptó su mano medio de mala gana, y a las disculpas con un simple "Vale", sin despegar la vista de sus pantalones mientras que iba quitándoles la suciedad del suelo.

Ante la duda decidí alejarme un poco de la kusarigama en cuanto volvió a tomarla entre sus manos: Habíamos herido su orgullo.

Mejor dicho, Soul lo había hecho.

Lo miré agradecida, aunque a la vez ocultaba mi decepción. Al final, habíamos conseguido ganar, pero gracias a él. Ni por mí, ni por ambos. Fue por él, y de nuevo, me sentí débil.

Stein se nos acercó, y hablando con su —ya acostumbrada para nuestros oídos— voz fría, compartió su veredicto:

—El equipo de Black Star gana —anunció dejándonos a todos boquiabiertos.

—¡Un minuto! —llamó Soul su atención—. ¿Por qué?, ¿no acabamos de ganarles?

—Les di tres oportunidades, ¿no? Y sólo han ganado una. En cambio, Black Star y la señorita Nakatsukasa les han vencido en las dos primeras. ¿O es que les parece injusto? —Ninguno hizo un comentario al respecto, excepto Black, a quien pareció revivirle lo de engreído de golpe, dejándolo eufórico. —He de admitir que me han sorprendido.

Evidentemente, no íbamos a arrebatarle más halagos por su parte.

—Profesor. —Inquirí—: ¿No me equivoco al pensar que eso ha sido...?

—¿La _Resonancia del Alma_? —Asentí. —Sí, fue eso. Aunque a ustedes no les haya servido de mucho en este ocasión, siendo que no luchaban precisamente contra un demonio. Creía que no lo conseguirían hasta dentro un tiempo. Veo que me he equivocado. —A Soul pareció agradarle aquello de haber superado las expectativas de mi tío—. Sin embargo, el que no hayan acabado con Black Star, demuestra que de todas formas, necesitan práctica.

—¿Osea que tuvimos que haber matado a Black Star para que usted nos dijera que somos capaces de poder con la Resonancia del Alma? —preguntó esta vez el albino, bastante molesto por el comentario de Stein.

—Sí. —dijo el profesor. —Siendo que Maka estaba tan empeñada en asestar un ataque contra su oponente, se nubló en su mente otra cosa que no fuera eso, produciendo que ignorara el hecho de que, al hacerlo, lo hubiera asesinado directamente. Pero claro, si aquello no sucedió, fue porque todavía ninguno de los dos ha conseguido manejar aquella energía que fluía entre ambos.

—No íbamos a asesinarlo —dijo Soul, aunque él parecía que estaba comenzando a dudar de que si lo que hizo lo había logrado siendo consciente de las consecuencias que pudieron haberse producido—. Si Black hubiera estado realmente a punto de morir, hubiera detenido a Maka.

—Sin embargo, parecía que tenías la misma idea obstinada metida en tu cabeza: querías ganar la lucha, ¿no? Si no hubiera sido así, la sincronía de sus almas no hubiera alcanzado aquel equilibrio, y hasta dudo de que hubieran conseguido la resonancia. —Soul pareció avergonzarse, y le dirigí una mirada de disculpas a Black Star. Parecía bastante tranquilo ante la idea de que pudo haber muerto a manos de unos novatos. —A veces los deseos de la gente nublan el lado racional de nuestros pensamientos, cuando nos centramos únicamente en ellos. Para la próxima, sean más cuidadosos. Y no se dejen llevar: Podrían hasta llegar a olvidar incluso al bando al que pertenecen.

Lo que decía Stein era más que serio. No iba a permitir que algo así se repitiera, así que me prometí a mi misma ser más cautelosa la siguiente vez. "_Si es que conseguimos repetir la Resonancia del Alma._" Aquel pensamiento no era, lo que se dice, alentador.

—Bien... —dijo Stein, haciendo de cuenta al instante que nada pasaba—. ¿Quiénes serán las siguientes parejas?

* * *

><p>—No entiendo, Black —dije bajando un poco la voz, a pesar de que nos hallábamos bastante alejados del resto del grupo de nuestros amigos. Nos habíamos echado sobre la nieve, a contemplar cómo cada tanto pasaba una nube por detrás de aquellas desnudas ramas de los árboles: El bosque que se hallaba a casi las afueras de Death City estaba bastante iluminado a aquellas horas de la tarde, y más aún al no haber hojas que dieran sombra, por lo que nos había parecido un buen sitio al que ir para aumentar nuestras horas de práctica con Soul. Claramente, nos habían acompañado los demás para otorgarnos su ayuda—. Tú has llevado tiempo luchando con Tsubaki, y yo a penas unos días con Soul. Conseguí resonar mi energía del alma con la suya, y tú, que ya lo habías hecho tantas otras veces antes... ¿no?<p>

Aquella incógnita no dejaba de darme vueltas por la cabeza.

Podía oír en lo alto el canto de las aves, buscando un sitio en donde mantenerse cálidas.

Black libró un suspiro.

—Se supone que las almas de técnico y arma deben hallarse en armonía y tal, ¿no? —citó a medias lo que Stein siempre repetía—. Pues, digamos que Tsubaki no estaba de tan buen humor conmigo.

—Ah, ya capto.

Ambos espiamos a ver donde se hallaba, y la vimos charlar con Patty sonriendo amistosamente. Hubiera engañado a cualquiera con aquella manera de mostrarse a los demás, excepto claro, a nosotros dos: La conocíamos lo suficiente como para saber que en realidad, estaba algo incómoda. No necesitaba ninguna percepción del alma para saber algo así de mi amiga.

Volvimos a como estábamos antes y nos quedamos un rato más mirando la mezcla de celeste y gris del cielo.

—¿Y tienes idea de por qué está así? —preguntó el peliazul, claramente frustrado por no comprender que sucedía con su arma.

Negué un par de veces.

—No se me ocurre nada. Nada salvo que debe ser suficiente para ella el tener que vivir con un idiota tan pesado y engreído como tú. Se lo he advertido varias veces: eres perjudicial para la salud.

Tal vez subirle el ánimo a la gente no era lo mío, pero por lo menos aquella vez logré sacarle una sonrisa a Black.

—No empieces. No querrás que me enfade contigo luego de haberte perdonado que casi me mataras.

Un escalofríos me recorrió la columna.

—¿De verdad piensas que estuve a punto de matarte?

—No —dijo con total serenidad—. Recuerda que yo soy un Dios.

Rompí a reír. Nunca se sabía cuando te saldría con esas cosas. La verdad es que era un estúpido, pero también gracioso y buen amigo.

—¡Oigan, ustedes dos! —gritó Kid, a unos quince metros de distancia—. ¿Piensan holgazanear lo que queda del día?

Nos incorporamos un poco en nuestro sitio, y vimos cómo nos dirigía una mirada severa. Me imaginé fácilmente la enorme cantidad de cosas que le hubiera gritado Black Star, así que me apresuré a decir:

—Kid, ya hemos practicado en Shubisen, y apenas llegamos aquí. ¿No crees que ha sido bastante?

Fue acercándose cada vez más a medida que hablaba.

—¡Pero no han conseguido volver a repetir la resonancia!

Era cierto. Habíamos estado a punto de lograrlo tantas veces como no, pero el resultado terminaba siendo el mismo: ningún cambio. Y llevaba razón en aquello de que debíamos seguir practicando, sin embargo, con la falta de horas de sueño, las prácticas y las clases en si, estaba exhausta.

—De acuerdo —murmuré—. ¿Dónde está Soul?

—¡Shhh! —nos chitó de repente Patty, agitando las manos para que bajáramos la voz—. ¡No lo vayan a despertar!

Lo decía como si fuera una madre que acababa de hacer dormir a su niñito pequeño.

—¿Se durmió? ¡Pero se supone que...!

—¡Shhh! —insistió Patty, y señaló para donde se hallaba el albino.

En efecto, a varios metros de distancia, Soul estaba dormido, cargando la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. Caminé en sigilo hacia él, procurando no despertarlo. Me coloqué a cuclillas frente suyo, observando cómo fruncía el ceño por un mechón de pelo que caía sobre sus ojos, y debía de molestarle. Kid se colocó a mi lado, de pie, y lo miró con algo que me pareció compasión.

—Supongo que si le faltan energías, tampoco podrá hacer mucho en la práctica.

—Hm...

A mi lo que en verdad me preocupaba era cómo haría para llevarlo de regreso a casa. Estaba tan agotada como él, que me daría pena despertarlo.

Aparté aquel mechón de cabello blanco y lo tiré hacia atrás. Su rostro se apaciguó, y siguió durmiendo tranquilamente.

Quizás, si estábamos solos en cuanto despertara, intentaría hablar con él sobre lo que debíamos.

Pero, mientras tanto, fui con Kid a devorar un par de bocadillos que Tsubaki gentilmente nos había preparado.


	7. Capítulo VII

_Lo de siempre: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Okubo, ese que nos hace sufrir cada mes con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco._

**_Nuevo Capítulo _****:D**__** Sé que deben de haber algunos que desearían descuartizarme por mis demoras (absténgase, por favor), pero la verdad es que recién ahora me libero de evaluaciones y esas cosas. Si bien iba escribiendo un poco a cada momento que podía, nunca lo terminaba. Pero, aquí está, completito y feo(?)**__

__**Con respecto a lo que están punto de leer... Bueno, la verdad es que escribí mucho más hoy, pero el capítulo iba a quedarme horriblemente largo, así que, lo corté en donde está. Por lo menos me tardaré mucho menos ahora con el siguiente **__**xD**__** Perdón si pareciera que no sucede mucho, pero realmente debía escribir lo que aparece.**__

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron y a quienes comentaron:_Hoshi Miyuki; Leon Kagamine; Akamaruwolf323; Kasumi-Keiko11; Kakono No Tenshi; Bell-Star; Sabri-EvansCbs; Ailen n.n; Miyoko Nott__**. **_¡Espero que les agrade!

**_Si ustedes gustan..._**

**_¡Lean!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Invierno<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<strong>

**…**

En Shibusen no todo es entrenamiento y estudio de almas o demonios, lo cual, en parte, resulta un alivio. Y a su vez, es agobiante para algunos por todos los deberes que recibimos. Tal hecho se debe a que el Dios de la Muerte es tan considerado con los estudiante que comprende que la mayoría no puede vivir de matar criaturas eternamente. Una vez que armas y técnicos acaban con su misión, usualmente continúan con lo que alguna vez soñaron fuera del instituto: consiguen el empleo de sus sueños, forman una familia, viajan por el mundo o hacen lo que sea que se les antoje. Pero aquello no significa que abandonen por completo las obligaciones que antes han llevado. Siempre se hayan a disposición ante cualquier situación que lo demande.

Y era por eso que teníamos además las mismas asignaturas que en cualquier escuela secundaria. Para aquellos que querían llevar una vida medianamente normal de grandes.

Estornudé. No había sido lo más conveniente salir a entrenar aquellos días con tanto frío. Mi refriado había acabado siendo uno de los motivos causantes de que me hallara en el comedor de mi casa, sin salir, junto al albino que intentaba de "fortalecer nuestra _amistad_" siendo considerado y haciéndome compañía. No era difícil imaginarse que le daba igual.

Observé a Soul, que estaba sentado en frente mío. Fruncía el ceño al no comprender un texto de química, y parecía estar a punto de exasperarse. Las ideas que divagaban por mi mente me obligaron a preguntar.

—Oye, ¿qué piensas hacer cuando crezcas?

—Lo que sea que no esté relacionado con esto. —respondió tras dejar pasar un momento, y señaló a las copias dispersas que descansaban sobre la mesa del comedor. Me miró un segundo pareciendo indignado, a la vez que continuaba—. ¿Qué diablos es un alcano?

Resoplé, pero aún así no dejé de mirarlo.

—Hablo en serio, ¿sabes?

—Y yo también. —Volvió a observarme alzando una ceja, y me sostuvo la mirada hasta que decidió levantarse de la silla para tomar algo de la heladera en la cocina. Volvió con unas fetas de jamón arrolladas, y mientras que comía e ignoraba lo que trataban de darle a entender los textos, se balanceó con la silla de un lado a otro. —No es algo que me preocupe ahora. Supongo que aún me queda tiempo para decidir esas cosas. Además, todo depende de lo que suceda tiempo después.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Sonrió, y supe que era algo que bien pude haberlo comprendido sola.

—A ver si me transformó en la guadaña mortal de Shinigami-sama.

Creí que casi me ahogaba.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres, entonces?

—No —habló con la boca llena—. Pero depende de lo que Él quiera.

Consideré lo que decía y fui consciente de que era la verdad. Pero, sinceramente, no creía que Shinigami-sama hiciera algo como obligar a un chico de quince años a que fuera su arma. Aunque tampoco lo sabía. Jamás había visto el rostro que se ocultaba tras esa máscara tan simpática; su graciosa voz chillona no daba a pensar que en realidad fuese alguien duro y autoritario. "¡_Vamos _—me regañé a mi misma—_, es la única persona honesta que debes conocer! ¿De qué estás dudando?_"

—¿Y tú? —preguntó repentinamente Soul, haciendo que me sobresaltara levemente—. ¿Qué piensas hacer de tu vida?

Pensé en las posibilidades, y la verdad era que no tenía una idea muy clara.

—No lo sé. —"_Sólo no quiero ser una inútil._"

Pasamos un minuto en silencio, que se vieron prontamente interrumpidos por el ruido de unos pies bajando a velocidad por la escalera. Miré hacia atrás y vi que era mamá. Nos saludó a ambos con un beso en la mejilla, pero de forma tan veloz que comprendí que se le estaba haciendo tarde.

—Van a quedarse esta tarde en casa, ¿cierto? —preguntó, revolviendo las cosas que había dentro de su cartera, revisando que nada faltara.

Eran las 14:00 hs., y sabía bien que no era una pregunta, sino más bien una confirmación de que no saldría enferma a la calle. Como si siquiera lo hubiese considerado. Habíamos hecho planes, sí, pero por suerte no implicaban el esfuerzo de tener que enfrentarme al frío externo.

—Claro, pero vendrán los chicos a casa. Descuida —me apuré a decir, al ver cómo con sólo su mirada comenzaba a lanzarme advertencias—, no pensamos entrenar hoy. Menos dentro de la casa.

Su expresión se alivió y nos sonrió maternalmente a ambos, y antes de irse, agregó:

—Soul, sólo te pido que ordenes tu cuarto. ¿Quieres? Acabo de echarle un vistazo y está hecho un desastre. Y cuida bien de mi niña.

El albino pareció algo molesto, pero contrario a cómo hubiera reaccionado con alguien cualquiera, solo pareció avergonzarse y no replicó nada.

—Bien, debo irme. Me esperan en el trabajo. —Fue hacia la puerta, y gritó—: ¡Hay pastel de frutilla en la heladera! —La puerta se cerró y me hubiera gustado que todo volviera a sumergirse en un sencillo silencio.

Pero, fue todo lo contrario.

—¡Estupendo! Tenía hambre.

Miré sorprendida a alguien saliendo de la cocina, con el pastel de frutilla en una mano y la otra enchastrada en restos de lo que antes fue una porción.

—Dame un poco, al menos —se quejó Soul, aunque sonriendo en muestra de bienvenida.

Black Star —quien de seguro con su poca paciencia había decidido entrar por la puerta trasera— tomó la tarta con ambas manos, como quien no quiere compartir ni una porción. Separé mis labios para gritarle, mas me vi interrumpida por el sonido del timbre, y dirigiendo una mirada severa al peliazul, me levanté de la mesa y fui a abrir la puerta. Kid —con nuestras amigas detrás asomando la cabeza, preocupadas y curiosas—, sonrió y alzó la mano saludando con un educado "Buenos días". Me moví a un lado para que pasaran y dejaran sus camperas colgadas en el perchero, y Tsubaki fue directo a quitarle el pastel a Black; sin decirle nada, pero dando a entender que le había hecho enojar. O quizás aún seguía molesta de antes.

—¿Qué hacían? ¿Lo de química? —preguntó Liz, poniendo una expresión de disgusto. Al parecer, Soul no era el único que no entendía nada.

—Agh, ¿tarea? A mi no me parece muy interesante la idea de estudiar. ¿Qué les parece si entrenamos? —sugirió Black.

—Nada de entrenar —dijimos Tsubaki y yo al unísono. Me sorprendía la frialdad de su voz.

—¿Y entonces para qué vine?

—Pues tú no sé, pero la idea era venir a hacerle compañía a Maka hoy que está enferma. —Tsubaki se sentó en una de las sillas de la esquina de la mesa, justamente el sitio más alejado del que se hallaba Black Star parado.

El aire a nuestro al rededor comenzaba a ponerse tenso, y agradecí que Kid comenzara a hablar rápidamente al percatarse de ello al mismo tiempo que yo, en un intento por aligerar el clima.

—¿Qué tal si, mientras, comemos un poco de la tarta de la madre de Maka? Tiene aspecto de estar deliciosa... —comentó, y noté que no sólo dijo aquello para que no se genere ningún escándalo, sino también porque en verdad deseaba probar una porción.

—Si quieren...

Patty salió al instante corriendo hacia la cocina, y volvió con varios platos pequeños, cucharas, y un cuchillo de cocina con el que cortar la torta. Parecía tan apurada que me vi preocupada porque acabara lastimando a alguien o a sí misma con aquel cubierto.

—Mejor dame a mí —dijo Tsubaki tomando todo lo que traía, depositando de a poco las cosas en la mesa, y sirviendo en cada recipiente una porción de torta con una cuchara, y acercándola a cada uno, mientras que a su vez Soul iba retirando las copias con las que ya se había rendido en su intento por estudiar.

—Vaya... —murmuró Liz, tras tragar un bocado—, ¡está delicioso!

—¿A dónde fue tú mamá? —preguntó Tsubaki una vez acabó, y volvió a sentarse en su sitio—. Me hubiera encantado preguntarle por la receta. Y felicitarla. Está riquísima. ¿Tenía que trabajar?

Sonreí ante la idea de que mamá se pusiera muy contenta por el hecho de que a todos les haya gustado su pastel.

—Sí —respondí—. Tiene medio turno en la cafetería por el día de hoy. Creo que mañana iba a ayudar en el restaurante de una amiga...

—Pues te envidio tener una madre con tal talento culinario —dijo sonriente Kid, quien comía con todos los modales aprendidos. —Papá a penas sabe hacer unas hamburguesas...

—Un momento, ¿Shinigami-sama cocina hamburguesas? —inquirió sorprendida Tsubaki, aunque la idea tomó por sorpresa a varios de quienes estábamos allí.

Yo siempre creí que, con tan sólo chasquear los dedos, podría hacer aparecer un centenar de exquisiteces delante suyo. Veía que me equivocaba.

—Hay veces en las que se pone melancólico y se siente culpable por no pasar mucho tiempo con su hijo, y trata de enmendarlo... Pero creo que últimamente ha estado demasiado ocupado como para intentarlo.

—Entonces, ¿sí sale del espejo a veces?

—Pues sí. De vez en cuando.

—¿El espejo? —preguntó Soul, desconcertado—. ¿Es que es de esas personas que aman su "propia figura"?

Black Star estalló en risas.

—Claro que no —explicó—. Es que está, literalmente, en un espejo.

Soul aguardó en silencio, expectante a que alguien le comentara por lo menos algo sobre el tema, siendo que no tenía idea aún sobre qué ocurría con ello.

—Es que... —comenzó a explicar Kid, pero repentinamente Spirit ingresó en la casa, con los ojos rodeados por dos marcas oscuras que demostraban lo cansado que estaba. A penas reparó en nosotros.

—¿Maka? —me llamó, y me levanté al instante—, ¿sucede algo?

Los ojos de todos los allí presentes se posaron sobre mí.

—No —respondí a modo mecánico—, simplemente vinieron nuestros amigos... ¿Te molesta?

Parecía bastante extrañado por la imagen. Pero, nos veía a todos siempre juntos en la escuela, ¿cierto? No veía lo raro en ello. Se quitó su abrigo, y lo dejó en el perchero que tenía a un lado, junto al de los demás. Se acercó a nosotros, y tomó el último trozo de torta que quedaba. Black Star miró con pena como era masticado por otra persona, pero calló. ¿Era mi imaginación, o se estaba conteniendo de armar un lío?

—No —comentó entonces Spirit—. Pero nunca traías antes a nadie... Como sea. —Acabó por subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su cuarto.

Todos quedamos nuevamente callados, aunque en mi mente no dejaban de reproducirse oraciones que explicaran la causa de aquel hecho: Siempre había temido que se desatara una discusión entre mis padres, y no deseaba que nadie supiera sobre la situación en mi familia. Mucho menos que fueran testigos de ella. Sólo Tsubaki la conocía, y ahora Soul... Supuse que por su presencia ahora me sentía más confiada en que no se formaría ninguna escena. Habían estado conteniéndose durante todos estos días en los que lo tuvimos como huésped. O, por lo menos, en la mayoría de ellos.

Mi mejor amiga me miró, y me dedicó una de aquellas miradas tranquilizantes. Comprendí que sabía las ideas que surcaban por mi cabeza, y decidí ignorarlas simplemente. Estuve a punto de sentarme, hasta que volvió a tocar el timbre, y con un suspiro de agotamiento siendo que no me hallaba con tantas energías, fui hacia la puerta. ¿Quién sería ahora?

Al abrir, las palabras se escaparon solas por mi garganta.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Kim y Jacqueline estaban paradas bajo el techo del atrio, con sus mejillas teñidas de un rosado pálido por el frío. Jacqueline me miró ceñuda, por haberlas recibido con palabras tan amables. Kim, en cambio, se limitó a bromear.

—¿Así es cómo se recibe a la gente en esta casa? Que decepción.

Por un instante me quedé pasmada. Es que, ¿desde cuándo se pasan por mi casa? De hecho, ¿sabían dónde vivía? Recién en ese momento lo supe.

Kim asomó la cabeza hacia el interior, y una sonrisita traviesa se asomó por su rostro. Sus ojos se posaron en mí, y al ver que seguía sin decir nada, me preguntó:

—¿Nos dejas pasar?

No supe bien qué hacer. Sentí un leve impulso por cerrarles la puerta en la cara, porque no estaba de muchos ánimos para estar haciendo más sociales. Sin embargo, me sentí a la vez un tanto agradecida. Quizás supieron que estaban enfermas, e intentaban simplemente subirme el ánimo, al igual que mis amigos.

No me dieron tiempo a responder, que cruzaron el umbral y fueron directo al comedor. Vi desde la puerta cómo saludaban a todos, y vi que ya no nos alcanzaban las sillas. Fui a la cocina por unas, y detrás mío se apareció Tsubaki para ayudarme. Aproveché a que estábamos solas para preguntarle:

—¿Tienes idea...? —Negó al instante en respuesta.

—Me han sorprendido tanto a mí como a ti.

—Es extraño —susurré. Pero, bien, no quería comenzar a preocuparme por eso. Me sentía cansada hasta para ello.

Fuimos con las sillas y vimos cómo las chicas ya se habían instalado en nuestros asientos. Tuvimos que colocar las sillas del otro lado, y comprobé por el rabillo del ojo como a Tsubaki no le hacía mucha gracia tener que sentarse cerca del peliazul. Realmente su actitud me resultaba de lo más extraña en ella, y me arrepentí de no haber aprovechado a su vez cuando estuvimos en la cocina para preguntarle. Aunque supuse que pronto lo sabría.

—Vinimos porque supimos que Maka estaba enferma —oí decir a Kim, que respondía alegremente a la pregunta de Liz—. Luego de verla luchar contra Black Star y Tsubaki la otra clase, nos dimos cuenta de que nunca intentamos entablar amistad con ella, así que vinimos hoy aquí para animarla y conversar.

Kim sonrió, y una extraña sensación de celos me abrumó. Me había acostumbrado quizás, y por eso lo habría olvidado momentáneamente, pero nunca dejaría de pensar que ella era realmente bonita. Siempre con algún pretendiente detrás suyo, y con una radiante sonrisa que bien lograba deslumbrar. Y al otro extremo, me hallaba yo: cubierta bajo una enorme campera de Spirit, con el cabello enmarañado y el rostro gris.

Ignoré eso y volví a pensar en lo que Kim había dicho, y le corregí cierto punto:

—No fui la única que luchó contra ellos. —Tal vez no había hablado tan alto, pero sí lo suficiente como para que todos lograran oírme.

—Es cierto: ¡Soul también estuvo estupendo aquella vez! —exclamó Jacqueline con un repentino desborde de energía, que me dejó boquiabierta al verla tan sonriente—. ¿Verdad, Kim?

—¡Por supuesto! También conversamos sobre ti, Soul. Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar contigo —dijo entonces su técnico con una voz dulce.

Soul, por su lado, las contempló a ambas fijamente. Pronto sonrío, y me hice una pregunta que estaba segura de habérmela hecho antes: ¿Por qué se mostraba tan simpático con los demás, excepto conmigo, incluso cuando ya éramos compañeros? Pues bien, no me importaba. Si tenía un problema conmigo, podría decírmelo cuando quisiera.

—Es cierto que no —dijo entonces, y Kim se aproximó junto a Jacqueline más cerca de él, para poder conversar mejor.

—Eres como una especie de misterio para todos, ¿lo sabías? —La idea parecía divertirles—. Si no fuera porque ya eres amigo de los chicos, se hubieran esparcido un montón de rumores sobre ti. Siempre se toman esa costumbre.

—Así que... —dijo Kim—, ¿qué era de ti antes de ingresar a Shibusen?

Todos parecieron parar las orejas de repente. Yo no lo hice, por el contrario. No me pareció muy agradable aquel inicio de interrogatorio. Si bien yo había intentado saber cosas sobre él, últimamente algo me había detenido a hacerlo: "_—... me gustaría olvidar._" Me sentía un tanto culpable, siendo que comprendía que no debería de tener recuerdos muy bonitos de su anterior vida. Quizás surtía el mismo efecto en mí si me preguntaban sobre mis padres.

La idea hizo que me moviera casi en modo automático, produciendo que un intento de sonrisa se asomara por mi rostro antes de hablar (puede que demasiado alto).

—¡Primero Soul debe ayudarme con estos platos! —grité, y noté como Tsubaki al instante parecía querer ofrecerse para la labor. Antes de que aniquilara mi improvisada salvación, le dije que se quedara donde estaba y, en un parpadeo, junté los platos sucios junto a las cucharas y la bandeja vacía donde habíamos servido el pastel. Casi empujando a Soul, lo llevé a la cocina, donde él se dedicó a secar cada cosa que yo enjuagaba.

En cuanto pareció animarse la conversación entre nuestros amigos sin nosotros como participes, Soul dio un suspiro con el que logró llamar mi atención.

—Creí que entre Kim y Jacqueline me aniquilarían a preguntas —susurró, de modo que los demás no oyeran nuestra conversación.

—Pensé lo mismo. —El agua tibia del lavabo se escurría en mis manos, y el ruido de su gorgoteo fue lo único que existió entre ambos por unos segundos. Pronto acabé y cerré la canilla, al mismo tiempo que Soul guardaba los platitos en la mesada. —Lo siento —susurré en cuanto me dio la espalda, y contra mi pronostico, volteó a verme extrañado—. Es que, tal vez me estoy entrometiendo demasiado. **—**Bajé la cabeza, al sentirme demasiado incómoda por su insistente mirada.

—¿No querías saber sobre mí, también? —preguntó.

—Es verdad —admití—. Pero, si necesitas tiempo... Debería entenderlo y ser paciente, en vez de precipitarme simplemente porque soy egoísta y quisiera mejorar para nuestros combates.

—En este mismo instante, no estás siendo egoísta.

Alcé la mirada, y me encontré con el abino sonriendo. Si era para animarme, o porque mi expresión le causaba gracia, no lo sabía. De todas formas, me sentí un poquito mejor.

Iba a agradecerle por el comentario, hasta que volví a estornudar. Al momento reparé en las pisadas corriendo al ascender por las escaleras, y me asomé al primer escalón a ver cómo todas las chicas de repente desaparecían al cruzar la puerta de mi cuarto. Me puse roja al instante por la idea de que pudieran hallar algo vergonzoso, y dirigí mis ojos a Soul en un gesto de disculpa.

—Será mejor que suba.

—Concuerdo contigo. Ah, Maka... —A penas había subido un escalón, que tuve que detenerme para oírle. Nuevamente, con esa sonrisa que no estaba acostumbrada a ver en él, y que sin embargo ya me parecía característica suya, habló—: Gracias.

Me convertí en una especie de estatua viviente en medio de la escalera, y a lo único que atiné fue a cerrar mi boca al no saber bien qué decir. Era evidente que lo suyo era un tema delicado, y sin embargo, las ganas de saber un poco más me abrumaron.

Acabó salvándome el ruido de un chillido, aunque maldije a la propietaria al considerar que Spirit podría despertarse y decidir echar a todo el mundo. Subí de dos en dos las escaleras ignorando por completo al albino, y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto; la cerré para cubrirme con ella antes de recibir un almohadazo.

Entré.

—¿Qué demonios se supone que...? —Las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta, y ningún engranaje parecía querer funcionar en mi cerebro, porque lo que veía... me dejó incrédula: Tsubaki, sentada, y atada a la silla de mi escritorio, siendo "amenazada" por una linterna que, en realidad, no alumbraba lo suficiente con la claridad del día, a pesar de estar nublado.

Liz sostenía la linterna, y Patty terminaba de atarle los pies con sus manos frenéticas y una sonrisa descabellada. Kim y Jacqueline, sin embargo, se mantenían en frente mío, contemplándome como si fuera el boleto ganador de la lotería.

—¡Maka...! Te estábamos esperando.

* * *

><p>Por un lado, agradecía el hecho de tener como excusa que ya estaba débil para que no me amarraran como lo hicieron con Tsubaki —aunque no veía la necesidad aún en ello—; pero por el otro, deseaba recuperarme en un segundo para ser capaz de darle una paliza a las cuatro por todo el jaleo que habían armado, según ellas, porque era el único modo de sacarnos información. ¡Querían irritarme, y punto!<p>

—¿Cuándo piensan dejarnos en paz? —inquirí dirigiéndole una mirada envenenada a Liz, quien me había empujado hacía instantes contra el colchón de la cama en un intento de levantarme y escabullirme. Seguía utilizando aquella estúpida linterna para amenazarnos a mí y a Tsubaki a la vez.

Jacqueline, en cambio, estaba firme en la puerta, siendo un infortunado obstáculo para todo aquel intento de huida. Kim, con las manos juntas en la espalda, paseaba de un lado a otro de mi cuarto, con una sonrisa maliciosa a medida que se acercaba a Tsubaki.

—Si hablan, lo haremos pronto. —Se colocó frente a mi amiga, y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. Los ojos de ésta, de un zafiro intenso, la contemplaron con suma preocupación. —Mira Tsubaki, a nosotras no puedes engañarnos. Por más que hoy te estés mostrando enfadada con aquel simio, vemos muy bien todo lo que sientes por él.

¡Con que de eso se trataba! ¿Sólo querían chismes para divulgar? ¿Nos tenían como prisioneras para esa idiotez? Me incorporé al instante pero Liz volvió a obligarme a que me recostara, por lo que sólo grité con mi voz débil.

—¿Tanto para esto? ¡Es absolutamente innecesario! Además, Tsubaki no tiene porqué contarles lo que siente o no por el primate. —Kim entornó los ojos al igual que Tsubaki (aunque esta lo hizo por los apodos que le poníamos a Black Star), y se separó un poco de mi amiga para mirarme con un total aburrimiento.

—No arruines el clima, Maka. Es un juego, ¿vale? Simplemente es que de esta forma se vuelve mucho más entretenido. —Y, para comprobarlo, se extendieron por todo mi cuarto las risas de Patty unidas a las de su hermana mayor. Parecían un par de chifladas. —¿O es que quieres que inicie el interrogatorio contigo?

La verdad era que no. Pero tampoco creía que fueran a preguntarme algo que realmente me incomodara. Si no me hacía una idea muy equivocada, bien podía prever una ola de preguntas sobre amoríos y esas cosas que únicamente a ellas les interesaban. En tal caso, no recibirían de mí nada más que la verdad, por más que no les convenciera.

—Con una condición —dije. Kim pareció interesarse—: Dejen en paz a Tsubaki y no le pregunten nada, ¿de acuerdo?

La idea pareció desagradarle a Liz, pero la peli-rosa sonrió satisfecha y libró al instante a mi amiga.

—Gracias, Maka —murmuró, y me sonrió algo avergonzada.

—De nada. —Al menos, ahora no tendría que confesar nada sobre Black Star. Sabía lo mucho que solía costarle hablar del tema, por sentirse tan avergonzada debido a su timidez.

Pregunté si dejaban sentarme, y luego de un momento de debate, Liz acabó vigilando mis movimientos los cuales simplemente consistieron en aproximarme al borde de la cama y dejar que mis pies reposaron sobre el suelo. Su papel en la situación se me hacía de lo más ridículo por lo exagerado, y de no haberme contenido, me hubiera reído en su cara.

—Bien... —comenzó Kim—, dinos Maka, ¿qué hay entre tú y Soul?

—Nada —respondí.

Aguardaron unos instantes a ver si hacía algún agregado, pero al ver que no pensaba decir nada más, parecieron molestarse.

—¿Cómo que nada? Algo tiene que haber... sino, ¿cómo me explicas que hayan decidido ser pareja de un día para el otro? Es porque se gustan, ¿cierto?

—¿Estás queriendo decirme que tú y Jacqueline son arma y técnico porque se gustan, entonces? —Tsubaki y Patty rieron ante mi comentario—. ¿No se supone que eso se debe a la sincronía que existe entre ambos? Quiero decir... a penas entiendo yo cómo es que sincronizamos ambos, y sin embargo, actualmente luchamos juntos. Pero no existe otra razón más que esa.

Kim me miraba severamente. Quizás se preguntaba si le estaba tomando el pelo, aunque no fuera así. Como había pensado antes, sólo esperaban a una tremenda confesión que las dejara boquiabiertas a todas. Pero aquello no sucedería mientras que solo dijera la verdad concreta, como era.

—Vamos nuevamente al punto, ¿te gusta o no?

—No. Que nuestras almas...

—¡Ya entendimos lo de las almas y su sincronía, mujer! —exclamó de repente Liz, y soltó un suspiro de exasperación que se prolongó por un largo rato. Me miró, en forma acusadora, y creí que comenzaría a gritarme. Pero por suerte (porque la experiencia de que Liz te grite con todas sus fuerzas no es para nada recomendable), sólo habló con amargura—. Me irrita que nunca tengas nada por contarnos. Te imagino siempre con una sonrisita de enamorada, y hablándonos sin parar de aquel chico especial...

Me reí de las ideas que se cruzaban por su mente, y por la imagen de mi misma tal cual como ella la describía.

—¿No crees que me vería como una tonta?

—Esa es la idea. Que te veas como una idiota feliz que no piensa más que en su chico. De eso se trata, ¿no?

Volví a reírme.

—Liz —dijo Tsubaki, quien interrumpía por primera vez en la conversación—, no creo que tengas una idea muy clara de lo que es estar enamorada, ¿verdad?

La mayor de las Thompson se sonrojó al instante, y agitó las manos a la vez que balbuceaba cientos de cosas incomprensibles. Acabamos burlándonos de ella y prorrumpiendo en risas que aumentaban hasta su resignación.

Decidí aprovecharme del momento para cambiar tema, antes de que recordaran que nos estaban interrogando. Pensé primeramente en Kim y Jaqueline luchando contra mis amigos, y algo con lo que entablar una nueva conversación se apareció veloz por mi mente.

—Oigan chicas —Ambas me oyeron—, ¿ustedes ya han perfeccionado la sincronía de sus almas?

Kim permitió que las comisuras de sus labios se extendieran en una enorme sonrisa, de la que me percaté que era de puro orgullo.

—Por supuesto que sí —alzó el pulgar de una mano, y con el otro brazo rodeó a su arma en un abrazo—. ¡Nosotras somos mejores amigas!

Además de que llevaban mucho tiempo luchando. No me sorprendía en absoluto aquello, pero sí lo hacía el hecho de que a diferencia de ellas, Tsubaki no había logrado nada similar con su técnico. La observé, un poco triste, preguntándome cómo se estaría tomando ella toda la situación; y en lugar de una mirada apenada o sombría, me encontré con una cargada de significado.

—¡Maka! —exclamó tan fuerte, que me moví inconscientemente hacia atrás: los ojos se le habían abierto de tal forma que bien parecía haber ingerido una enorme cantidad de cafeína, y de repente comenzaba a surtir efecto—, si Kim y Jacqueline sincronizan de esa manera por ser mejores amigas, nosotras podríamos hacer lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Al oír aquello, mi corazón por un leve instante pareció haberse detenido, para luego bombear de forma irregular. Las mejillas me ardieron al instante por las miradas perplejas de todas —excepto Tsubaki— que se habían puesto sobre mí. Kim fue la primera en interrumpir el silencio que se había formado.

—¡Es cierto! Es muy probable que ambas posean una sincronía perfecta. Maka, ¿estás realmente cansada como para un intento?

Le obligué a mi mente a utilizar la lógica, pero de modo que me dijera lo contrario a lo que mi amiga. Sin embargo, tenía razón. Y siempre lo había supuesto por mi parte. Sólo que ahora que Tsubaki estaba peleada con Black, quería asegurarme primero que no se le ocurriera ninguna idiotez de la que terminaría arrepintiéndose.

—Bueno —se me formó un nudo en la garganta—, ahora estoy cansada, pero...

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó una voz de repente, tras que alguien derrumbara la puerta de mi habitación. Era Black Star, acompañado por detrás de Kid y Soul, pero a diferencia de él, ambos lo miraban sorprendido por su manera de actuar—. ¡Sabía que Maka intentaría robarme a Tsubaki a la primera oportunidad que viera!

Con todo, de lo único que fui capaz de replicar fue un simple "¿Qué?". Busqué a Tsubaki con la mirada, aunque ella no parecía percatarse de que trataba de hacerle entender que me ayudara a explicarle. Lo que ella hizo, en cambio, fue empeorar las cosas.

—¡No te enfades con ella, si nunca dijimos eso! Y en tal caso, ¿a t-ti qué te importa si queremos ser compañeras?

—Oigan chicos, un momento —dije—. Yo no he dicho que...

—¿CÓMO NO VA A IMPORTARME? —me cortó Black Star enseguida, dejando que las palabras flotaran mudas por mi boca—. ¡Somos pareja hace más de dos años! ¿Y dices que no debe importarme?

—Y sin embargo —dijo Tsubaki bajando la voz, pero resultando a su vez gélida—, nunca hemos conseguido ni una sola alma en estos años, ¿verdad? ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?

—¿Eh? —Black Star se mantuvo perplejo—. ¿A qué viene eso?

Iba a decirles a ambos que pararan de una vez, pero algo me detuvo: la mano de Tsubaki se cerró con fuerza sobre la mía, de tal modo que, si hubiera querido, me hubiera visto incapaz de siquiera mover mis dedos. Sorprendida, observé cómo se esforzaba por no tiritar, por no demostrar ni un gesto de temor o ira. Mantuvo sus labios sellados, y no dejó que escapara ni el aire de ellos. Por su lado, Black Star optó por no decir nada más, siquiera para defenderse, cuando en realidad él jamás dudaba de seguir una discusión hasta llegar al punto en el que se debiera otorgarle a él la razón. Esta vez decidió quedarse mirando a Tsubaki en silencio, y finalmente, volteó y bajó por las escaleras.

Su arma hizo ademán de ir tras él, pero Kid le detuvo antes de que cruzara la puerta de mi habitación.

—Déjame a mí hablar con él. —No esperó a una respuesta, ya que se giró de inmediato y siguió el camino que Black había hecho para alcanzarlo.

Gobernó el silencio sobre todos, mas me vi obligada a irrumpir en él con mis palabras antes de que alguien más lo hiciera para dirigirse a Tsubaki.

—Lo siento, pero, ¿pueden dejarnos a solas? —pedí de forma educada.

—Claro —respondió Kim; se llevó a Jacqueline a su lado, fuera de mi cuarto, y al segundo las siguieron las hermanas Thompson.

Soul se tomó su tiempo para dejar de observarme y en apartarse de la puerta luego de cerrarla, para que pudiéramos hablar tranquilas y en privado.

A penas se oyó el chasqueo de la puerta al cerrarse, Tsubaki se abalanzó sobre mí, librando su llanto sobre mi hombro, y comenzando a empaparlo lágrima tras lágrima. Le pedí que se tranquilizara mientras que la abrazaba y la guiaba al borde de la cama, donde nos sentamos y seguí tratando de buscar qué decir para que parara.

—¡Soy horrible! —exclamó, en medio de sollozos. —¡Black debe odiarme!

—Claro que no —dije realmente convencida de ello—, él jamás haría tal cosa. Además, Tsubaki, no eres una persona horrible: eres de las más amables que he conocido nunca, ¿cómo puedes decir algo así?

—Pero... acabo de gritarle y de herirlo.

Volvió a quebrarse y sollozó aún más fuerte, y a la vez, la sostuve con más fuerza entre mis brazos.

No podía negar que lo había lastimado. Se veía en su expresión, en sus ojos, y en los nudillos blancos de sus puños cerrados, que ocultaban unas manos que temblaban. Black Star, quien siempre parecía tan orgulloso de si mismo con sus miradas y gestos altaneros, y con esa apariencia de que nada lo afectaba, de a momentos, podía llegar a ser muy frágil, como cuando se trataba de Tsubaki.

Pensé en mi percepción del alma, y busqué por la casa su presencia. Sin embargo, esta se había disipado, por lo que debía haberse marchado luego de hablar con Kid.

—Quizás debería ir a casa, a hablar con él... —sugirió, aunque se aferró a mi hombro como si no deseara con para apartarse.

—No, ya lo conoces: preferirá estar por un tiempo a solas. Además, dudo de que se quede en tu casa.

Gimoteó, aunque me pareció ver que sonreía.

—Tienes razón. —se apartó de mi, y se secó con las mangas de su sweater las lágrimas que se habían detenido sobre sus mejillas. —¿Puedo quedarme esta noche, entonces? No quiero volver a estropear las cosas.

—De acuerdo. Aunque, Tsubaki, no pienso obligarte a hacerlo, pero... ¿podrías explicarme a qué se debió tanto enfado de tu parte? Tratándose de ti, dudo que sea por lo que has dicho.

Jugueteó nerviosa con sus manos, luego de haber tomado aire hasta llenarse los pulmones, y se decidió a contarme.

—Pensaba decírtelo. Pero no quería que nadie más nos oyera...

—Están abajo. —aseguré, con ayuda de la percepción del alma.

—Gracias. Mira, yo sé que puede parecer tonto —comenzó—, pero... la verdad es que desde una charla que tuve con él hace una semana, no he parado de estar irritada y molesta. Trataba de disimularlo, pero ahora simplemente no logro contenerme. Ya sabes cuanto lo quiero, ¡pero es que a veces es tan... él!

Se mordió el labio tras cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y sujetarse la cabeza, claramente alterada. Vi mi oportunidad de hablar en cuanto se detuvo.

—¿Qué charla tuvieron?

Por más que no lo hubiera esperado, sus mejillas de repente se volvieron tan rojas como un tomate; su rostro lo hizo por completo al instante. Volvió a tomar aire, y por primera vez luego de aquel largo rato, me miró al hablar.

—Me confesó que le gusta alguien.

"_Pero, si él..._" ¿Él no estaba enamorado de Tsubaki?

—Aguarda, ¿te dijo de quién?

—No —dijo triste—. A penas me lo confesó, dije que estaba ocupada y que si quería lo hablaríamos luego. Y desde ese entonces, he estado evitando el tema. Pero Black no para de insistir en que necesita contarme, y yo... no he parado de llorar, y de sentirme mal. ¡Yo no soy así, Maka! Ahora los celos y la tristeza me consumen, y me siento muy molesta con él por no haberse nunca dado cuenta de lo que siento, y conmigo misma por no haber tenido el valor suficiente de decírselo antes. Y ahora, es tarde.

Sentí ganas de tomar a ambos por la cabeza y golpearlos contra una pared de concreto. Es que... ¿tan tontos estaban que no podían darse cuenta de algo que estaba a la vista de todo el mundo, y que encima por ello ahora discutían? Me golpeé la frente con la palma de la mano, y me masajeé las sienes. Noté la mirada de Tsubaki curiosa sobre mí, y comencé a buscar un modo de hacerle dar cuenta de que se equivocaba, y que nada estaba perdido para ellos como creía. La pobre era tan inocente a veces.

—¿Cómo decirlo? —murmuré en voz baja. No podía contarle lo que Black sentía por ella. Debía hacerlo él, y me alegró el hecho de que estuvo a punto de hacerlo (aunque lástima por el desenlace), así que no estropearía la voluntad de la que disponía—. Tsubaki, no creo que esté todo perdido. Es... como una intuición.

—¿Una intuición?

—Sí, eso mismo —dije sonriendo por aquella excusa—. Lo que deben hacer ambos es hablar. Y estarás dispuesta a oír lo que él te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Pero...!

—Necesitan entenderse entre ambos —le interrumpí—. Escucha lo que tenga que decir, y luego será tu turno, ¿de acuerdo?

Tsubaki asintió. Y medio de mala gana, me prometió que al día siguiente hablaría con él para pedirle primero disculpas, y hacer lo que le había indicado.

Suspiré, al fin algo calmada. Tanta complicación por una simplicidad me había dejado más agotada de lo que estaba, pero me animó un poco el pensamiento de que, pronto, las cosas estarían como siempre entre ambos. Hasta quizás, mucho mejor.

* * *

><p>—¡Oh, Maka! —exclamó Liz, sorprendida de verme al bajar por las escaleras. Quizás pensó que mi conversación con Tsubaki se habría extendido por varios minutos más. —Patty y yo ya nos íbamos.<p>

—¿Y Kid? —pregunté.

—Se fue con Black Star. Ya sabes sobre su costumbre de hacer idioteces para "despejar su mente", por lo que, Kid fue a verificar que no haga ninguna tontería.

—Ya veo. Entonces, ¿nos vemos luego?

—Claro.

—Saluda a Tsubaki de nuestra parte —pidió Patty antes de salir corriendo fuera de la casa.

Liz iba a ir tras ella, pero antes se volteó y se mantuvo por unos segundos más frente a mí.

—Kim y Jacqueline ya se marcharon, y me pidieron que te diga que a pesar de todo lo pasaron estupendo —bufó—. Por supuesto que lo han hecho: ya cumplieron con su propósito al venir aquí.

—¿Propósito? —pregunté, sintiendo que me perdía de algo importante—. ¿Te refieres a que me han sacado un poco de información sobre mi vida amorosa?

Liz sonrió, de algún chiste que sólo ella parecía ser capaz de comprender entre ambas; palmeó mi hombro, y meneando la cabeza, dijo:

—Eso sólo era una pequeña parte de su plan. Aunque supongo que te importaría tener en cuenta... que Kim no dejó de mirar en ningún momento a tu querido arma.

—¿Y eso qué se supone que...?

—¡Nos vemos luego, Maka!

Cerró la puerta en mi nariz y salió disparada para seguir a su hermanita.

Una vez sola, volví a sentirme agotada. Hubiera deseado haberme olvidado de que estaba enferma, pero la verdad es que a cada momento —en especial en los últimos— no dejaba de considerar que hubiera sido más saludable prohibir la entrada a todos y quedarme descansando en mi cuarto.

Fui directo al sofá. No quería subir las escaleras, y a parte Tsubaki estaría en la mía. Probablemente se habría quedado dormida luego de que yo saliese de la habitación.

Me recosté en el sofá de tres cuerpos y, sintiendo como si nunca hubiera estado tan cansada hasta ese momento, dejé que el peso de mis propios párpados me dominara, de modo que me sumergiera en una absoluta oscuridad en la que ni los sueños interrumpieran.

A su vez, parecía que alguien no deseaba que me relajara ni por cinco segundos.

—¿Maka? —La voz de Soul me obligó a despegar mis párpados—. ¿Qué se supone que haces?

¿Acaso no era evidente?

—Intentaba dormirme —respondí, y aunque pensé en utilizar un tono de voz algo mordaz, sólo salieron palabras en un idioma somnoliento, acompañadas de un bostezo.

Soul alzó una ceja.

—¿Y que no tienes una cama en tu cuarto?

—Está Tsubaki. —Esa vez, sí, me oí con una voz de enfado. —Prefiero dejarle la cama a ella. Además... en fin, ya no importa.

Me incorporé y levanté del sillón. Por más cómoda que estuviera, comprendía que por el albino ya no podría dormir hasta que quedara sola de nuevo. Fui a la cocina, y Soul me siguió hasta sentarse en la mesita redonda de madera a mis espaldas. Me serví un vaso con agua y fue a sentarme con él.

—¿Y? —dijo mientras que yo daba el primer sorbo—. ¿Cómo está Tsubaki?

La pregunta me tomó algo por sorpresa proviniendo de él, pero la duda entre si de verdad le preocupaba o no, me confundía ligeramente debido a lo que expresaba su rostro. Aun así, aguardó a mi respuesta.

—Pues... creo que mejor. La verdad es que nunca se había puesto como lo hizo hoy. Suele guardarse las cosas, y... —me percaté de que quizás estaba hablando demasiado.

—Bueno, en tal caso —dijo el albino ante mi repentino silencio—, sería comprensible. Siempre hay un momento en el que uno ya no puede reprimirse y simplemente estalla, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que sí —bajé el volumen de mi voz.

Afuera se oía el viento gélido envolviendo a la casa, recorriendo las calles y meciendo las ramas desnudas de varios árboles. Pensé por un instante en mamá, y esperé a que ella no se congelara como yo lo haría en mitad de la calle con aquella ventisca.

Me aclaré la garganta, y tomé otro trago de agua.

—Oye, Soul —dije por cambiar de tema—, ¿Sabes por qué han venido Kim y Jacqueline a casa?

Aquello del "propósito" que había mencionado Liz me había dejado un tanto preocupada, y siendo que mencionó a Soul, decidí preguntarle. Es que, la idea de que ambas se pasen cada vez más seguido por mi casa, no me gustó mucho. Admitía que, en parte, me caían algo bien. Pero si mis amigos siquiera habían venido una vez antes; tampoco podía permitirles a ellas que vinieran siempre que lo desearan.

El albino evaluó mi rostro, buscando alguna especie de mensaje escondido.

—Creo hacerme la idea —admitió.

—¿Y cuál es? —inquirí concisa.

No se molestó en mentirme al hablar con su forma tan despreocupada.

—Que le gusto a Kim.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Y, les gustó?<em>**

__**Creo que el capítulo hoy me ha quedado como el de una serie shojo (nada en contra, me gusta el shojo), pero bueno, espero que les haya agradado, y de lo contrario, no abandonen el fic que en el capítulo siguiente la conversación entre Soul y Maka sigue, obviamente. Y no sólo hablaran sobre la pelirosa; Soul por fin se decide a contarle a Maka sobre... ¡eh, eso es spoiler! Ahora me callo.**__

__**Espero que dejen un reviewcito, y... me despido. Que tengan un lindo fin de semana, y coman tartas y tartas de frutilla**___***-***___** Cuídense. Mucha suerte.**__

__**Geko~**__

__****Fangirls puteando a Kim en 3, 2, 1... (?)__


	8. Capítulo VIII

__Lo de siempre: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Okubo, ese que nos hace sufrir cada mes con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco.__

**_**Adivinen quien no se tardó esta vez **_**xD ****

****_Holis, gentecilla. Esta vez ando tranquila ya que la demora no se ha extendido demasiado. Si bien el capítulo puede que esté algo corto, ocurren ciertas cuestiones que ya pueden ir aclarando en parte algunas de sus dudas, y a la vez, dejar paso a unas nuevas _D:  
><strong>**

****_Si algo resulta confuso, no duden en preguntarme._ ****

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron y a quienes comentaron: __Leon Kagamine; Bell Star; Hoshi Miyuki; niixuiix; Furanshisuka-san; Sabri-EvansCbs; Cheethan Black; Alexiel Izumi___**. **_¡Espero que les agrade!

**_**Si ustedes gustan...**_**

**_**¡Lean!**_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Invierno<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>**

**…**  
><strong>**

"—Que le gusto a Kim", había dicho el albino, y volvió a una seria expresión de meditación.

Enmudecí. A pesar de las acertadas indirectas que Liz había compartido conmigo, me vi de todas formas realmente sorprendida. Porque... ¿Soul y Kim? ¿Soul, que hasta hace unas semanas había vivido en la calle, y Kim, la chica quizás más prejuiciosa y codiciosa de todo Shibusen? Vale, probablemente los estaba denigrando demasiado a ambos. Pensándolo bien, tal vez ambos juntos no lucían tan mal.

Aun así, las palabras no lograban salir de mi boca. No tratándose de Soul. Si bien había charlado una gran cantidad de veces sobre estos temas (hacia diez minutos, por ejemplo, con Tsubaki), que sea con el albino con quien se diera aquel tipo de conversación me ponía un tanto incómoda. A veces parecía tan severo y misterioso, que quien sabía si al hacer un comentario que no le agradara acabara enfureciéndose e ignorándome por el resto de la vida. Sin embargo, decidí arriesgarme.

—Y si eso resultara cierto... —mumuré, a medida que mis ojos buscaban una advertencia en su mirada. No la hubo. —, ¿saldrías con ella?

Por su sonrisa creí que se burlaría de mi o algo semejante, pero simplemente, con la mirada perdida y sumergido en algún rincón de su mente, formó círculos sobre la madera con el dedo índice, y respondió.

—Por ahora no sé eso.

Se formó una breve pausa entre ambos. En ese momento mi imaginación formaba distintas imágenes de Soul y Kim. Riendo juntos. Tomados de las manos. Abrazados. Besándose...

—Pero —dijo Soul de repente, continuando con lo que iba diciendo antes—, me resulta curioso, ¿sabes? El hecho de que si Kim me hubiera conocido antes, cuando aún vivía con mi familia, las cosas hubieran sido realmente distintas.

—¿Eh?

¿Acaso Soul... acababa de mencionar a su familia? Había pensado que si estaba solo, o habían muerto o quizás lo habían abandonado en tal caso. Ahora me inclinaba más por la segunda probabilidad, resultándome de todas formas demasiado horripilante. Aun así, no entendía como de repente hacía mención de ella. Creía que... deseaba olvidarlo todo. "_...me gustaría olvidar._" Esas habían sido sus palabras textuales. ¿A qué se debía aquel repentino cambio?

—Si fuera por ellos —continuó—, antes Kim debería pasar por una serie de pruebas o algo así.

Pareció querer sonreír, pero a largas leguas se notaba que era forzado por si mismo.

—No entiendo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó—. ¿El porqué de que hicieran algo así?

—No —dije—. ¿Por qué es que de repente tú me hablas de ellos? —me sinceré.

Alcé mis ojos al hablarle, y noté en los azulados un rastro de fragilidad. Parecía querer dominarlo hasta que volvió a su corriente expresión neutra, que resultaba en él una máscara eficiente e inescrutable. Nada parecía ser capaz de volver a sacar muestra alguna de sentimientos.

—Estoy seguro de que ya lo has pensado..., y que te resulta injusta la cuestión de que, al vivir contigo y tu familia, entiendo porqué tienes esa personalidad y noto las cosas que suceden aquí adentro. Comprendo que algo así te incomode y por ello me desprecies. Por eso quisiera que estemos... en iguales condiciones.

Me vi asombrada por lo acertado de sus palabras, y que por ello decidiera hacer algo tan importante como decidirse a contarme sobre lo que había vivido anteriormente. Un extraño malestar inundó mi pecho, y comprobé que era la culpa. Al salir de su boca aquello, tuve en mi mente una imagen reflejo de mi misma, pero como una chica que se la pasaba de malhumor, por lo injusto que era Soul al saber más de ella de lo que aceptaría.

La imagen me desagradó, y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

A pesar de su casi perfecta descripción de lo que me ocurría, hubo algo que me hizo ver en obligación de corregir.

—No te desprecio —aseguré, con voz firme.

Noté la viste de Soul clavada en medio de mi par de ojos.

—Maka, no soy un idiota como crees. De hecho, tienes una idea muy equivocada con respecto a mi persona. Aunque tampoco me ofende lo que...

—¿Puedes callarte? —dije, alzando la voz—. No te desprecio, Soul. ¿Cómo sería capaz de ser la técnico de alguien a quien aberre, entonces? ¿O es que acaso eres tú quien me cree una idiota?

Nuestras miradas se cruzaban desde ambos lados de la mesa, sobre la cual viajaban cargadas de veneno. No negaba que luego de haber pasado tantos días juntos lograba conocerme al menos mucho más que al principio (más de lo que yo creía que podría saber), pero eso no le daba derecho tampoco a creerse que me conocía a la perfección. Esas cosas siempre lograban enfadarme, y empeoraba mucho más con aquella sonrisita que él solía soltar. Como lo hizo justo después.

—Lo siento —dijo al fin—, sólo quería oírte decirlo —amplió su sonrisa, con autosuficiencia.

—¿Qué? —exclamé—. ¡Pero...! ¿por qué?

—Para que te oigas a ti misma a la vez. Y te des cuenta de que deberías ser un poco más blanda conmigo.

¿Blanda?

—Tú tampoco eres precisamente muy amistoso —dije en un modo acusador, pero no por eso menos cierto.

No había podido evitarlo al recordar cuando sí lo había sido con los demás.

—Es por eso que ahora quiero que me entiendas, contándote de mi. A menos que quieras que el débil lazo que nos mantiene unidos acabe tirado en un contenedor de basura, ¿estarías dispuesta a oírme?

Otra vez. Me confundía. Cuando creía hacerme una idea del tipo de persona que era, acababa o siendo amable, o todo lo contrario a ello. Él, Soul, era un completo misterio. Y si tal vez, escuchaba, podría al fin entender esa manera de ser suya. Su modo de ver el mundo. Su objetivo y la causa por la que se encontraba aquí, justo ahora.

Entendí lo difícil que le resultaría, por lo que aligeré mi expresión y, en un segundo, asentí en respuesta.

—Entonces... —empecé—, ¿eran estrictos contigo?

Sonrió, pero esta vez no en ese gesto burlón.

—¿Por qué lo piensas?

—B-bueno... —tartamudeé, un tanto nerviosa porque quizás diría una tontería. Consideré que quizás antes hubiera sido mejor callarme la boca. —, dijiste que para tener novia debía pasar por una serie de "pruebas". Si es que eran de esa forma contigo, también lo serían en eso de "una novia perfecta". O, lo siento, ¿me equivoco?

—No. De hecho, has dado en el blanco —desvió su mirada de mi, y por el resto del rato, la mantuvo fija en el suelo. —Sí, eran demasiado estrictos conmigo. Había tenido pretendientes antes, pero nunca me había interesado en el tema. De todas formas, ellas nunca se enfrentaban a mis padres, por lo que nunca tuve una relación seria. Temían de ellos, por lo crueles que eran.

—¿Crueles? —inquirí.

—Verás... debía hacer siempre lo que se me ordenaba. Se me tenía prohibido negarme, aunque admito que me tenía bien ganado mi título de "revoltoso". —Rió, aunque no precisamente porque aquello le pareciera divertido. Yo no hacía más que contrariarme a medida que avanzaban las palabras. —Me mantenían prácticamente encerrado en nuestra ostentosa mansión, y no tardé en hartarme de ellos. Siempre discutíamos, y siempre debían de ser ellos los que obtuvieran la razón. Me obligaban a participar de sus hábitos fetichistas, con los que yo me hallaba profundamente en contra, y no había día en el que no se aseguraran de recordarme que era una deshonra para ellos.

—Espera —le interrumpí, y ante su silencio, me vi claramente un poco más tranquila. Todo aquello que contaba, todo lo que había tenido que soportar... ¿cómo había hecho para no rendirse nunca? Me sentí un tanto insignificante, ya que, a comparación, mi situación no era tan catastrófica como la suya—, hay... hay algo que no entendí. ¿Dijiste fetichistas? ¿A qué te refieres?

Los ojos de Soul se tornaron enormes, y un rostro pálido emergió cuando menos me lo esperaba; era como si hubiera cometido un terrible error, tal vez porque era algo que deseaba evitar.

—Tienen... sus creencias —dijo solamente, por lo que decidí hacerle caso a mi idea y no mencionar aquel tema, por más dudas que me quedaran. Debía conformarme con las que ya tenía aclaradas, que eran más de lo que esperaba de su parte.

Se formó otra pausa, la cual procuré que no se extendiera más ante la mirada del albino.

—¿Te escapabas de tu casa? Temporalmente —pregunté y aclaré al final.

—Sí —asintió—, casi siempre. Pero ellos a su vez solían darse cuenta. Por lo que acaba siempre castigado. Aunque al final comenzó a darme igual lo que hicieran: estuve siempre solo, y ya tenía decidido que me marcharía de aquel sitio algún día.

—¿Pero... eran sólo tú y tus padres? ¿No tienes hermanos?

Su rostro se ensombreció bajo aquel cabello blanco y peculiar, y se humedeció los labios aunque fuera innecesario. Luego entendí porqué se obligó a demorar unos segundos.

—Tenía. Pero falleció hace dos años. —murmuró con pesadumbre.

—Lo lamento —dije.

—Fue hace tiempo —se excusó; y sin embargo, pude ver aquel dolor expreso en sus ojos; quizás Soul no había estado siempre solo.

Pero aquella pena que debía sentir, a pesar de resultar una evidencia para mí, ahora formaría parte de los temas intocables que debía recordar al hablar con Soul. Yo nunca había tenido un hermano o una hermana, pero de haber sido así, su muerte me habría dejado destrozada tanto si hubiéramos mantenido una buena relación o no. Sentí la extraña necesidad de cambiar de tema a uno más alegre, que lograra sacarle una sonrisa por más que sea de las que lograban fastidiarme, simplemente para no verlo así. Ahora podía entenderlo mucho mejor, y de hecho, juraba que ya no le temía nada a comparación de antes, que conseguía ponerme los pelos de punta.

Sin embargo, Soul decidió seguir contándome sobre su difunto hermano.

—Él siempre había sido el preferido de mis padres. Creía de pequeño que se trataba porque simplemente él era el mayor, pero no tardé en comprender que, en realidad, estaba equivocado: Wes siempre cumplía con sus "requisitos". Para ellos, él era perfecto: inteligente, audaz y obediente. Todo lo contrario a mí. Era por eso que no me detenía al decir que lo odiaba, y sin embargo... —volvió a callarse, y bajó la cabeza hasta pender a poca distancia del suelo.

Me levanté de mi lugar, y sin hacer ningún ruido, me coloqué a su lado. Soul pareció no reparar en mí, aunque de todas formas no me permití el detenerme: apoyé mi mano en su hombro, y en cuanto alzó la mirada, le sonreí, y alcé mi mano para propinarle una cachetada en la mejilla derecha. El albino por un instante no hizo más que mirarme a los ojos con suma perplejidad, hasta que estalló la verdadera reacción que surgió tardía aquella vez y, enfurecido, se paró frente a mí y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACES?

Sus hombros se habían vuelto rígidos, y cerró sus manos conteniendo la furia.

—Te ayudo a que dejes de martirizarte —sonreí, tal cual él solía hacer, y me vi complacida al ver que Soul se cabreaba aún más—. ¿No crees que ya me has contado lo suficiente? No te preocupes más por ello, ¿sí? —dije, resultando mi voz lo tan amable que podía ser—. Ahora, ayúdame a cocinar algo, ¿de acuerdo? A ver si despejamos ambos un poco la cabeza.

—La próxima vez que trates de hacerme sentir mejor, hazlo con palabras como la última vez, ¿quieres? No con golpes ni con quehaceres para la casa —apuntó.

—Pues que lástima —dije, sacando carne de la heladera que luego la deje sobre la mesada junto a las patatas antes guardadas—, porque así es como yo lo hago.

Soul me ayudó a pelar las patatas (había intentado usar su brazo-guadaña para la labor, pero le tendí un cuchillo y lo tomó a regañadientes), y luego me encargué de cortarlas en unos no tan pequeños trozos. Las puse a hervir con agua en una olla, al mismo tiempo que Soul se encargaba de que la carne picada tuviera aquella forma plana y circular de las hamburguesas. Preparé un tuco para agregarle a lo que luego sería el puré, y mientras aún la comida se cocinaba, preparé jugo y Soul ordenó la mesa con platos, vasos y cubiertos.

Tal vez no era tan buena como Kami cocinando, pero sabía defenderme cuando ella se ausentaba por su trabajo.

Me pregunté si alguna vez Soul habría cocinado. Acababa de decir que vivía en una "ostentosa mansión", a lo que se habrá querido referir que, además, eran una familia de clase alta. Seguro que tendrían mucamas, mayordomos, y demás gente que trabajara para ellos. De no haber sido porque ahora sabía todo lo que había tenido que padecer, hubiera pensado que era un malcriado y consentido. O quizás simplemente exageraba las cosas y tenían simplemente una casa grande y bien cuidada..

Me quedé observando al albino unos minutos, y sentí como el corazón se me encogía. Pero no fue por pena. Sino por algo similar a la admiración: Soul había aguantado vivir con su familia durante toda su vida, y finalmente, tras tomar la decisión de marcharse, se las había ingeniado solo para seguir viviendo durante todo un año. Naturalmente habría supuesto que se trajo consigo dinero, pero tal vez no había conseguido guardarse mucho, o quizás no quería nada más que proviniera de su familia. Por única vez, me sentí agradecida de tener una madre tan bondadosa que había le acogido para garantizarle un hogar y una educación. Pensé en cuan agradecido estaría él...

Al recordar a mi madre, me planteé severamente si debía contarle lo de Soul o no. Era seguro que no lo sabía, ya que el albino nunca lo había dicho antes, y no los había visto charlar demasiado a ambos solos. Me imaginé su reacción, y me dio desanime el verla llorando y sintiendo pena por mi arma. Pero, de todas formas, se merecía saberlo. Probablemente primero le preguntaría a Soul si me permitía...

—¡Maka! —gritó Soul de repente, y me sobresalté con tanta violencia que casi dejaba caer la jarra que sostenía en mis manos. Le miré, un poco avergonzada—. A ver si pones los pies sobre la tierra de una vez. ¿No me oías?

Traté de lucir con calma, pero se me dificultó un poco al estar pensando tanto en él y su pasado.

—L-lo siento —musité, e hice una mueca—. ¿Decías algo?

Soul me examinó con sus ojos oscuros y azules. Sea lo que sea que haya encontrado, pareció no agradarle ante la expresión que puso después. ¿Qué cara tendría? La que haya sido, pareció ignorarla luego y, tras un suspiro de su parte, me señaló el techo.

—¿Piensas despertar a Tsubaki? Si no come, seguro se levantará muerta de hambre sin nada para después.

Espabilé en cuanto recordé a mi amiga en el primer piso. Maldije en una exhalación, y subí sintiendo los pies pesado las escaleras. Tal como lo había supuesto, Tsubaki se hallaba tendida sobre el cubrecama, abrazando la almohada pero, con los ojos abiertos aunque somnolientos.

—Perdona —dije—, ¿te desperté?

—No. Nunca dormí —admitió, y me sonrió al ver como el alma se me caía a los pies.

Había ignorado su presencia todo este tiempo pensando en que estaría dormida luego de haberse tenido que levantar temprano para ir a Shibusen, y sin tomarse siquiera una siesta de cinco minutos por haber venido a mi casa a hacerme compañía con los demás debido a mi salud.

Deseé el poder hallar un modo de compensarle, pero en cuanto estuve a punto de disculparme, ella amplió aún más su sonrisa y dijo:

—No tienes que disculparte por nada. Pensé en bajar pero te oí hablando con Soul. —Por un momento creí que quería decirme que había escuchado todo, pero se apresuró en aclarar aquella duda—. Ya sabes como soy, no quería oír nada que no me incumbiera, así que volví al cuarto y esperé. De hecho, creo que fue lo mejor. Ahora me siento mucho más tranquila.

Di un suspiro y me senté a su lado. No podría contarle a ella, a menos que el albino me lo permitiera. Por lo que me prometí a mí misma no decir nada al respecto.

—Sí, estuvimos charlando. Y... te lo agradezco. Realmente no fue fácil esta vez hablar con él, pero...

—Te contó sobre su vida, ¿verdad? —asentí, dándome por vencida. Tsubaki podía llegar a ser muy perspicaz—. No te pido que me lo digas a mi, no te preocupes por ello. Sin embargo, me alegra que confíe en ti de ese modo.

—No confía en mí —repliqué—. Simplemente se sentía en deuda conmigo. Ya sabes, él también conoce lo que estoy viviendo.

Tsubaki negó con la cabeza, y me tomó de la mano. Era demasiado cálida en contraste con mis dedos delgados y helados.

—Claro que lo hace. Sino, por más deuda en que se viera, no te hubiera dicho nada.

Medité sus palabras, y vi que lo que decía era cierto. El comentario me animó un poco, y le sonreí de forma sincera.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Hasta incluso charlamos de Kim.

—¿De Kim? —preguntó mi amiga, entre confundida y sorprendida—. ¿De qué, específicamente?

Al alzar la voz, abrí sorpresivamente los ojos. ¿Desde cuándo reaccionaba así? Tal vez se juntaba ahora demasiado con las Thompson...

—P-pues... no mucho, en verdad. Simplemente que cree que a ella le gusta él, y aunque le pregunté, no está seguro sobre qué hacer en tal caso. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Tsubaki me miró un tanto apenada, y ladeó la cabeza hasta alcanzar la altura de mis ojos.

—Es que, creí que tal vez, a ti... Bueno, ya sabes, que Soul...

Mis oídos no podían dar crédito de lo que estaban oyendo.

—¿¡Tú también? —grité acalorada.

—¡Perdona, perdona! Pero es que, con todas las chicas preguntando... creí que tenían un motivo para que todas llegaran a la misma conclusión.

Apoyé mis propios codos sobre mi regazo, y me cubrí el rostro con las manos. Las aparté por instinto al estar tan heladas aún, y sentí mis mejillas tan cálidas como las manos de Tsubaki. Que Kim o Liz pensaran aquello lo dejaba pasar..., pero, ¿mi mejor amiga? ¿Acaso no me conocía?

—No lo tienen —dije con frialdad—. Sólo es pura imaginación de ellas. —Me mantuve un rato más en aquella posición, por lo menos hasta que sentí la temperatura de mi rostro igualarse un poco a la de mis manos. Alcé la cabeza y me paré, pero con tanta brusquedad que me invadió una sensación de mareo y volví a caer sentada en la cama.

Tsubaki se alarmó y me sostuvo de los hombros.

—¿Maka? Creí que ya te sentías mejor.

Su comentario me hizo recordar que no estaba en perfectas condiciones. La charla con Soul había bastado lo suficiente como para mantenerme con la mente ocupada, que si bien en ningún momento dejé de sentirme algo débil, lo había ignorado por completo. Tomé aire una y otra vez, hasta que me calmé y se disipó aquella sensación de que el piso se tambaleaba de un lado a otro en cuanto me apoyaba sobre mis propios talones.

Le sonreí a mi amiga para que se calmara, pero si embargo no dejó de fruncir el ceño, escrutándome con aquella mirada zafiro.

—Ya estoy bien —intenté de asegurarle. —Vamos a comer, ¿sí? Espero que no se haya quemado nada.

Tsubaki esta vez tensó los hombros y acercó aún más una ceja a la otra.

—¿Te pusiste a cocinar? —me regañó, como lo hubiera hecho mamá de habérselo dicho a ella.

—Soul me ayudó —me excusé, pero aquello no pareció convencerla en lo más mínimo.

—Pudiste haberme pedido ayuda.

—Pero ya está, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora bajemos, en serio: Temo porque algo se haya quemado.

Tsubaki aceptó, aunque trató de llevarme con una mano en el hombro y otra sujetando mi mano. Me negué rotundamente y le dije que estaba bien para bajar sola. De todas formas bajó primero las escaleras, en caso de que "pise mal un escalón y caiga rodando". No pude evitar reírme en cuanto dijo eso.

Antes de bajar, pasamos por delante de la puerta de la habitación de mamá y papá. Recordé que Spirit no había salido de allí en todo el día, y la verdad era que había estado muy callado y silencioso. Por un breve y casual momento, recordé cuando me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie en aquel piso de la casa, para poder hablar tranquila con mi amiga. A lo que no le había puesto atención, era a que tampoco sentí el alma de mi propio padre.

Un impulso me obligó a abrir la puerta de un empujón, y de repente sentí como el frío me calaba hasta en los huesos; la ventana estaba abierta, y entraba un gélido aire que empujaba tratando de apartar de su camino a las pálidas cortinas que se mecían constantemente. La cama matrimonial se hallaba intacta, como si llevara tendida allí desde la mañana sin que nadie se acostara a dormir por un rato. El vacío del cuarto me abrumó, y sin pensármelo dos veces bajé a la mayor velocidad que pude por las escaleras.

Tsubaki notó al instante mi expresión cambiada, y le oí decir algo pero de lo único que logré percatarme fue que me siguió las pisadas hasta la cocina.

—Soul —El albino se dio la vuelta al oír que lo llamaba, y al igual que mi amiga, se puso atento a mi mirada cargada de preocupación y confusión—, ¿has visto salir a Spirit?

—¿A tu padre? —preguntó, no estando seguro de que haya sido ella mi pregunta. Asentí, nerviosa—. No, no lo vi. Solamente a la tarde, pero en ese momento estábamos todos en...

Más tarde me sentí mal por no oír como correspondía a los chicos, quienes se veían preocupados ante lo alteraba que estaba. Pero en aquel momento, no podía pensar más que en Spirit. El muy necio se había ido sin decirnos nada, cosa que era costumbre; lo que —en cambio— no lo era, era que se haya ido por la ventana. "_¿A dónde...?_"

Tomé el teléfono de línea inalámbrico para llamar a su celular, y en cuanto este comenzó a reproducir las instantáneas tonadas, oí un ruido proveniente del cuarto de Kami y Spirit. Era una melodía odiosa, una que conocía desgraciadamente a la perfección: Bajo la almohada de la cama, estaba el celular rojo y algo golpeado en los bordes de papá. El corazón se me agitó.

Corte la comunicación con el teléfono de casa, y al segundo, en el celular, se apareció una lista con las llamadas recientes. La primera de las que la encabezaban era la llamada perdida propia. Horas atrás (14:18 hs.), había recibido una llamada que sí había contestado, como demostraba el icono de un teléfono verde: "Franken Stein."

Al instante llamé a mi tío, y al momento que se oía la grabación de su contestadora, Tsubaki ingresó al cuarto, seguida por detrás de Soul. Ambos se hacían una idea de lo que ocurría, y ambos estaban al corriente de los problemas que existían a causa del pelirrojo. Ninguno pareció querer ser el primero en hablar, aunque fue mi amiga quien se acercó a mi y apoyó su mano en mi hombro.

—¿Maka? ¿Qué pasa con tu papá? —Me mantuve en silencio. —Tranquila, no tienes porqué preocuparte. Seguro que está todo bien.

Sin embargo, esta vez algo me dijo que no era como siempre. Sucedía algo más. Y conocía esa sensación. Usualmente me acompañaba, y siempre se hallaba relacionada con Spirit: Temía por él, y por que algo le sucediera. Por más que, según mi criterio, no se merecía aquel trato de mi parte.

Me hice a un lado y salí de la pieza. Soul trató de retenerme bajo el umbral de la puerta principal, mas sin embargo me vi impulsada a ir hasta la mitad de la calle, y mirar de un lado a otro, buscando señales de mi papá. La misma soledad que había inundado al dormitorio parecía haberse trasladado a la calle en toda su extensión. Noté que había lloviznado por la humedad impregnada en el asfalto, iluminado este a su vez por los postes de luz. De no haber sido por aquella iluminación, todo se encontraría a oscuras, tal cual al cielo mismo, donde no se atisbaba ni un rastro de estrellas: la noche anubarrada las ocultaba en su totalidad.

De pronto, la mente se me nubló. Noté el frío, y a la vez el calor en mi cuerpo. "_No ahora _—supliqué—_, ¡no ahora!_". La negrura iba en aumento, acercándose a cada momento más a mí, a medida que se me nublaba la vista. A su paso engullía las luces de los postes, la calle en la que me hallaba parada y, por último, una mirada rojiza clavada en mí desaparecía junto a todo lo demás.

Y unos brazos me sostuvieron antes de caer al suelo, tras perder el conocimiento.

"_Spirit... ¿en dónde te has metido?_"


	9. Capítulo IX

_Lo de siempre: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Okubo, ese que nos hace sufrir cada mes con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco._

__**Todos ustedes y sus malditos y hermosos reviews me ponen realmente feliz **__**x3**__** En serio, siempre me resultan muy tiernos*-* Les agradezco muchísimo, y ¡ojala que les agrade este noveno capítulo!**__

Un enorme abrazo a: _Bell-Star; Akamaruwolf323; niixuiix; Leon Kagamine; Cheethan Black; Sabri-EvansCbs; Hoshi Miyuki; Kasumi-Keiko11__. _

**_Si ustedes gustan..._**

**_¡Lean!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Invierno<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX<strong>

**…**

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó una voz. Sonaba preocupada, y compungida. Se oía a lo lejos, aunque quizás no me hallaba exactamente en lo cierto: era difícil diferenciarlo.

Estaba recostada sobre una cama, bastante mullida. Se hundía sin que nadie estuviera sentado a uno de los costados, y lo reconocí como el característico hueco de mi colchón. "_Estoy en mi cuarto_", pensé, y de pronto me sentí un poco más calmada al estar por lo menos algo orientada.

Me sentía cansada. Demasiado cansada. La negrura me envolvía e inquietaba, y supe que sólo era cuestión de abrir los ojos para que desaparezca; pero no podía. O no quería. Hasta aquello se me mezclaba. Me sentía como si me hubiera quedado dormida luego de no haber pegado un ojo en tres días, y ahora el despertarme se volvía difícil, y separar mis párpados algo innecesario: Estaba bien con sólo oír.

—Supongo que mejora —respondió otra voz, seria y masculina. No parecía estar de ánimos. Esta voz, en cambio, me había hecho dar la idea de que era alguien que estaba aún más cerca de donde me hallaba. Tardé un breve momento en comprender de quienes se trataba: Soul y Tsubaki.

Ambos estaban en mi cuarto, vigilando que estuviera bien.

—¿Qué han dicho? —preguntó Soul, y esa vez, me pareció que estaba molesto.

—Que ya mandaron a alguien a que venga a verla. Dijeron que nos quedemos tranquilos, Soul. Yo creo que lo mejor es hacerles caso. —Aun así, no se la oía calmada. Noté por su voz temblorosa lo nerviosa y turbada que estaría.

Se formó el silencio. Aún me sentía extraña, con aquella sensación de estar anestesiada. Mi mente viajaba de un lado a otro, pensando en mis amigos, pensando en porqué estaba en cama en ese momento.

—Iré abajo —dijo entonces mi amiga, y oí luego el ruido de sus pasos alejarse, retumbando en mi mente con cada pisada—, por si es que llega.

Soul no dijo nada.

Se mantuvo callado por un largo rato en el que transcurrieron lentamente los minutos, y un suspiro suyo finalmente consiguió llamar mi atención en aquella marea de pensamientos confusos que era mi mente. Pronto los recuerdos se avecinaron, como una ola que barría con cada duda que me estaba planteando: Recordé a los chicos que habían estado en casa; a Tsubaki, y porqué seguía allí cuando ya todos se habían marchado; también me acordé de Soul, y de la plática que se había desarrollado, de todo lo que había decidido contarme sobre su familia y parte de sus secretos. Me había sentido, por primera vez, cercana a él.

La imagen de un cuarto vacío me azotó violentamente. El de mis padres. Me recordé a mi misma, estando enferma y, a pesar de ello, corriendo al exterior de la casa, en busca de... "_Spirit._"

El roce de unos dedos sobre el dorso de mi mano provocaron que me incorporara asustada y con los ojos abiertos. Soul me observaba desconcertado, con la boca ligeramente abierta por el asombro. Me había tomado completamente desprevenida, y se notó como a él también al tener de repente la mano alzada y tan repentinamente alejada.

—¿Qué estás...?

Al instante me arrepentí de aquella brusca reacción; todo comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor igual que si me hubiera hallado en el ojo de una tormenta. Las ganas de vomitar me obligaron a dar una arcada, y llevé rápidamente ambas manos a mi boca, cubriéndola mientras que intentaba a la vez respirar oxígeno fresco y reconfortante. Pero, esta vez, me sentía sofocada.

—Serás tonta —dijo Soul, y sus palabras provocaron que me dieran nuevas ganas de vomitar, sólo que sobre su ropa—. Mejor quédate acostada. Tsubaki llamó a una de las enfermeras del colegio, y pronto estará aquí para ver que tan mal estás.

—¿Que tan mal? —repetí con un hilo de voz. Sentía la garganta seca, y con un asqueroso sabor—. Si no fue nada...

Hubiera detallado más mi explicación, de no ser porque no me sentía ni con las fuerzas para ello. Preferí callarme, y esperar.

—¿Nada, dices? —Pareció ofenderse. —De acuerdo, entonces, la próxima vez ni me intereso y por "nada" te dejaré desmayada en mitad de la calle.

No protesté.

Volví a abrir con abatimiento los ojos, y observé con detención a Soul. Había acercado la silla de mi escritorio al lado de la cama, en la que se encontraba sentado, demostrando una expresión de molestia, y evitando mi mirada. Sus ojos azules me miraron de reojo por un momento y, en ellos, me pareció ver que estaba en verdad preocupado.

Se despeinó el cabello blanco, incómodo, y por fin volteó a verme. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero la cerró de repente en cuanto la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió, y vi cómo la figura de mi amiga se apoyaba en la pared para dar paso a una de las enfermeras que logré reconocer.

—Buenas noches, Maka. —Se acercó hasta mi, y con una sonrisa amistosa que solía brindar durante su labor de enfermera, se presentó. —¿Cómo te sientes? —inquirió, luego.

Hice una mueca, y le contesté que no muy bien.

Estuvo un momento en silencio, mientras que me revisaba. Soul había salido del cuarto, y me había dado cuenta de ello en cuanto la enfermera acabó. Volví a una posición fetal, con la que me hallaba más cómoda ante las constantes miradas de mi amiga y la mujer. Esta última observó a mi amiga, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Dijiste que salió a la calle, y que se desmayó por estar débil y enferma?

Tsubaki asintió.

—Sí, eso es lo que creemos que sucedió. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

La mujer meneó la cabeza y me observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Al parecer no ha sido por eso. O, más bien, sí, pero no forma parte del factor predominante que ha causado su estado actual... —Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a morderse disimuladamente la uña—. Nosotros, los médicos de Shibusen, atendemos especialmente a técnicos y armas para identificar cualquier cuestión que no podría hallarse en el organismo de un ser humano corriente. Con mis años de experiencia, podría imaginarme un sobreesfuerzo por su parte que, como dices, al encontrarse débil, concluyó con su desmayo y con la fiebre que tiene ahora (aunque, descuida, irá bajando y pronto se sentirá mejor). —Casi de forma involuntaria llevé mi mano hasta mi mejilla, y noté que tenía razón: tenía la temperatura alta. La mujer me sonrió encantadora, y con su mirada amable puesta sobre mis ojos, volvió a formular preguntas—: Dime, Maka, ¿has estado entrenando mucho últimamente?

Me aclaré la garganta antes de contestar.

—Pues, sí. Pero no tanto... —"_O eso pienso._"

Pareció interesarse aún más en mis respuestas.

—Ya veo. Entonces, ¿qué se supone que hacías afuera, estando enferma y débil? —inquirió, esta vez demostrando que no solo podía ser amable, sino muy profesional en lo que era, y ponerse seria cuando la situación lo demandaba y tenía que hacerme hablar.

No había podido evitar tensarme en cuanto oí sus palabras, y por el rabillo del ojo, descubrí cómo mi amiga también se ponía nerviosa. Sin embargo, tuvo la amable consideración de acercarse a la enfermera, y explicarle en breves palabras que mi padre se estaba tardando en volver a casa, y que había salido en su búsqueda.

La expresión de la mujer se volvió ceñuda, y como si acabara de comprender algo que antes no, volvió a observarme en forma crítica. Su mirada evaluadora me incomodó, pero pronto volvió a sonreír. Aunque esta vez, ya no me parecía tan encantadora su sonrisa.

—Claro —dijo—, que tonta soy. Se me ha olvidado por un momento que eres la niñita de Spirit.

—Lo conoce —dije, segura por su modo de hablar.

—Pues sí. Trabajamos ambos en Shibusen, ¿no? Es normal que nos crucemos de vez en cuando.

Algo en aquella mujer hizo que no me cayera del todo bien. Tal vez fue por la mirada que me había lanzado segundos antes, o por el hecho de que al contarme que conocía a mi papá hizo que un par de ideas de lo más descabelladas asaltaran mi mente. "_No seas idiota _—me regañé a mi misma—_. Acaba de decirte que sólo se han cruzado un par de veces._" Aún así, sentía que mi malestar empeoraba.

—Usted... —murmuré, engullendo toda muestra de temor o nerviosismo en mi voz—, ¿podría tener alguna idea sobre dónde se encuentra mi padre ahora?

Me miró fijamente, pero sin responder a mi pregunta. Las ansias de saberlo me carcomían por dentro, y aún así, la mujer pareció ignorar la mirada de súplica que le dirigí por unos segundos.

—¿Utilizaste tu percepción de almas, verdad? —preguntó, severa.

No hice más que quedarme atónita.

—¿Qué...? ¿Cómo es que...?

—Cariño, tu padre no es muy bueno guardando secretos sobre las habilidades de las personas. Una vez que Stein se lo dijo, salió canturreando por todos los pasillos del instituto, para refregarnos en la cara lo genial que es su hija —sonrió, tratando de no reírse. —Dijiste que saliste a buscar a tu papá. Apostaría a que antes de desmayarte trataste de hallarlo con la ayuda de tu preciosa habilidad.

Sinceramente, no recordaba haberme puesto a hacer aquello. De hecho, no lograba recordar casi nada de lo que había ocurrido momentos antes de que una absoluta oscuridad me cubriera y rodeara. Eso, y una pregunta que persistía aún en mi mente: ¿dónde estaba papá?

—Es posible —respondí tras un suspiro.

—En tal caso —se apresuró a continuar—, ya sabríamos porqué te has desmayado: El exceso de entrenamiento te ha dejado sin fuerzas, y junto al frío de estos días has acabado enferma y aún más débil. Finalmente, anoche, gastaste tus últimas gotas de energía tratando de buscar a tu padre, y según entiendo, aún no controlas del todo aquel poder..., supongo que entiendes lo que estoy diciendo.

—¿Que al no controlarlo completamente no pudo limitar la energía que empleó? —preguntó Tsubaki, acercándose a mí para tratar de hacerme sentir mejor, animicamente.

La mujer le sonrió, y sus ojos se empequeñecieron junto a aquella sonrisa.

—Exacto. Así que, simplemente debes permanecer en cama, descansando —dijo por último, posando sus ojos en mí.

—¡Pero Spirit...!

—Conozco la clase de persona que es —me frenó, y logró congelarme con sus palabras—. Estoy segura que esté donde esté, debe hallarse bien. Mañana volverá. Y mientras tanto, debes solamente preocuparte de ti misma y de tu propia salud.

Debía resignarme en que tenía razón. Por como me encontraba, no podría ser de mucha utilidad buscando a mi papá. Además, confiaba en que estuviera junto a Stein. Si era así, Spirit no corría de ningún peligro: Mi tío —aunque me costara admitirlo— luchaba como nadie en el mundo, y mantendría a su cuñado y mejor amigo a salvo, a como diera lugar.

Miré por última vez a la enfermera, que se acomodaba la bata blanca e intercambiaba unas palabras de despedida con Tsubaki junto a algún par de consejos. Se aproximó a la puerta, y en cuanto la abrió, pude ver a Soul, sentado con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. No se molestó en mirar a la enfermera, pero ella sí le echó una mirada cuya expresión no alcancé a ver. Tsubaki la acompañó hasta la puerta de la planta baja, y volvió a subir enseguida. Esta vez, ella tomó el asiento que anteriormente había ocupado Soul, y él se mantuvo tieso, pegado a la puerta de mi habitación.

—No me agrada esa mujer —dije, irrumpiendo contra la escasez de ruido en el cuarto.

Tsubaki al instante me miró sorprendida, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, y al instante comprendí que, quizás, no compartía conmigo la misma opinión.

—En realidad es una buena persona. Se pone seria cuando se trata de la salud de los estudiantes o de los profesores. Pero, no te dejes llevar por eso... A mi me ha caído bastante bien estos años en los que ha trabajado para Shibusen. Siempre cura las heridas de Black Star cuando las cosas no salen bien en una misión —dijo, e intentó no reírse sobre sus propios recuerdos.

Traté de compadecerme de la enfermera: Black Star era muy testarudo cuando salía lastimado, no permitía que nadie lo cure ni siquiera, porque "a un Dios inmortal nada le hacía daño."

Sin embargo, no era precisamente por su seriedad por lo que no me caía del todo bien. No vi más opción que mantenerme con la boca cerrada, y alcé un muro en mi mente para omitir el paso a mis mayores miedos más ocultos, referidos a Spirit. Gradualmente, todos los "¿Y sí...?" fueron desapareciendo de mi cabeza.

—¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? —pregunté, con el volumen de voz bastante disminuido.

Bostecé; creía estar más cansada que minutos atrás.

—Medusa-sensei —respondió mi amiga—, lleva cierto tiempo trabajando para Shibusen. Ya verás, pronto te caerá muy bien. Es muy considerada con sus pacientes, y...

—Tsubaki —le interrumpió Soul, en un intento de no parecer tan brusco—, Maka necesita descansar ahora. Sería mejor que duerman ambas, y aprovechen que aún es de noche.

—Oh... —Mi amiga se puso roja hasta las orejas, y me miró con un gesto de disculpa—. Es verdad, lo siento. ¿Quieres algo antes de dormir, Maka? ¿Un vaso con agua, o alguna otra cosa?

Negué con un solo movimiento de cabeza.

—Gracias Tsubaki, pero estoy bien así.

Ella tomó un par de sábanas y acolchados, y los puso sobre un colchón que había sacado anteriormente, colocado al lado de mi cama, sobre el suelo. Soul nos saludó con la mano y, en silencio, salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Oí como en la habitación de al lado se cerraba otra al ingresar él para dormir.

Tsubaki fue hasta la pared, y apagó la luz. El cuarto quedó escasamente iluminado por la luz que llegaba de uno de los postes de la calle, y por la propia luz de la luna, que observaba a cada ser desde su lejanía. El viento soplaba contra los árboles afuera, y las ramas desnudas de uno chocaban a cada minuto con el vidrio de mi ventana. Pensé en decirla a Tsubaki que cerrara los postigos, pero hubiera entrado frío al cuarto y, además, consideré que sería mejor mantener mi mente ocupada en el ruido exterior del viento y del frío que intentaba penetrar en la casa.

Tal vez, así, no pensaría en Spirit.

De hecho, fue de ese modo. Mantuve mi mente en blanco y sin preocupaciones, hasta que llegó el momento en el que mis párpados me pesaron ya más de lo común, y me vi arrastrada hacia mis propios sueños.

Lo último que oí decir a mi amiga, fue un simple "Dulces sueños." Y sin embargo, pareció que sus palabras se volvieron en mi contra; aquella noche, las pesadillas no me dejaron descansar en paz. En todas y cada una de ellas, no dejaba de aparecerse frente a mi el rostro de Spirit, rodeado por una inmensa e interminable cantidad de demonios.

* * *

><p>Pasó una semana, y seguíamos sin tener noticias sobre papá o de Stein. La mente no dejaba de trabajarme a todas horas, torturándome y siendo muy masoquista conmigo misma. Ni siquiera al dormir me sentía en calma: las pesadillas me habían invadido aquellas siete noches, y en cada mañana me despertaba sudando frío y con el corazón oprimido por el miedo.<p>

Al igual que todos aquellos días luego de que por fin descansara como correspondía, me vi obligada a asistir a clases. Admito mis pocas ganas de hacer acto de presencia, y creo que quedaban bastante claras para los demás; con mi padre desaparecido, no podía pensar en nada más que él y mi tío, en vez de qué clase de demonios son más débiles o frágiles a los ataques de determinadas armas. Pues bien, prefería estar fuera: fuera del instituto, fuera de Death City si es que mi padre y mi tío no se hallaban en la ciudad.

A pesar de eso, mis amigos habían sido de lo más gentiles conmigo intentando de levantarme el ánimo. Me vi obligada en contarles a todos, porque quizás alguno de ellos lo había visto andar por la escuela antes de desaparecer de ese modo, o tal vez habían oído algo de nuestros demás compañeros. Sin embargo, no pude oír nada conciso. Los profesores, en cambio, no parecían muy interesados; admitía que a la mayoría no le caía del todo bien mi padre (exceptuando a algunas de las mujeres), pero, ¿llegar a ser tan insensibles conmigo, sin garantizarme ningún tipo de información o dato? ¿Qué clase de crueldad es esa? Cada día iba con más asco a la escuela por el mero hecho de tener que cruzarme por los pasillos con ellos.

Por el lado de Soul..., la verdad es que era difícil hacer una descripción de ese chico. Ahora que sabía más sobre él, me hubiera gustado por lo menos poder armar una especie de conjetura sobre el porqué de su constante cambio de estado de ánimo. A veces se la pasaba haciendo chistes (y por chistes, entiéndase constantes bromas pesadas sobre mi persona), otras veces se lo notaba mucho más sociable; pero, mayormente, se lo veía inmerso en sus pensamientos, mucho más que de costumbre. Traté de asociarlo de algún modo con lo de Spirit, pero no creía que le haya cogido mucho cariño luego de que mi padre repentinamente comenzó a detestarlo. Y luego dicen que las mujeres somos difíciles de comprender.

Dejando a mi arma de lado, si tuviera que mencionar lo peor de la semana, pensaría automáticamente en mamá. Ella no me decía nada, tampoco. Estaba claro por su constante mal humor que no tenía idea de todas formas sobre el paradero de su esposo, pero se comportaba de un modo extraño y peculiar conmigo al hablar sobre el tema, que me daba a sospechar que, como siempre, se me estaba ocultando algo. Comenzaba a hartarme de aquella sensación y de todo lo que la provocaba.

Si no me equivocaba, había sido el miércoles cuando —en una discusión con Kami—, me había sentido a punto de estallar.

—No lo sé, Maka —dijo ella, luego de que volviera a preguntarle qué era lo que había averiguado—. Sé tan poco como tú, y todo esto me trae agotada... Estoy cansada, cielo: hoy no paré de trabajar ni por un minuto. ¿No podríamos hablar de esto luego?

Supe que ese "luego" equivalía para ella a lo que un "nunca". Venía repitiéndome lo mismo durante toda la semana. Me mordí los labios, conteniendo la impotencia que sentía en aquel momento, y me volví a colocar frente a ella, para evitar que se escabullera y encerrara en su cuarto.

—Mamá, no quiero que ninguna de las dos se enfade con la otra, pero tengo la sensación de que hay algo que no quieres decirme. Tal vez..., no lo sé, algo. Existe la posibilidad de que papá te haya hecho algún comentario antes de irse, o de que te haya dejado alguna señal de porqué se fue. ¿Es que acaso discutieron y...? —me helé al segundo porque era aquel uno de los pensamientos que solía guardarme cuando hablaba con ella.

Usualmente me enteraba de cuándo aquello ocurría por el simple hecho de que vivíamos bajo el mismo techo, y no tenemos tampoco paredes aislantes de sonido. Sin embargo, cuando veía la oportunidad de ocultar alguna discusión la cual no presenciaba, mamá la aprovechaba instantáneamente. Comprendía que no quisiera hacerme sufrir, pero tampoco me parecía sano para ella que se guardara todo. No estaba segura siquiera si tenía amigas en el trabajo con quienes charlar sobre sus problemas.

Se me había quedado mirando por un instante, pasmada. Si acerté o no en lo que dije, no pude saberlo: dio un paso al costado, y avanzó escaleras arriba, derecho a su cuarto. De más está decir que acabé sintiéndome mal conmigo misma, cuando ya no parecía posible enfadarse con alguien más.

Fue esa misma mañana cuando, con todo el mal humor y la tristeza que cargaba, me había visto salvada de asistir a clases. Y, en un instante, vi un rayo de esperanza que apuntaba directo a mí, y me calmaba.

Tras subir las interminables escaleras de Shibusen con Soul, Kid pegó un grito con el cual consiguió llamar mi atención. Venía corriendo, saliendo del instituto, y en su rostro era legible la emergencia de hablar conmigo.

Apuré el paso, un tanto desconcertada, hasta quedarnos a un metro el uno del otro. No me dio tiempo ni a preguntarle qué ocurría.

—Ven conmigo —dijo, y me tomó de la muñeca para llevarme luego corriendo dentro de la escuela.

Miré por un segundo detrás mío, donde el albino estaba estático, sin saber si correr detrás nuestro, o mantener la calma e irse al salón. Algo pasó por su mente, que lo decidió a que nos siguiera.

Observé atónita a mi "captor", y durante todo el trayecto, le pedí que me dijera qué estaba pasando, a qué se debía tanta urgencia.

—Hablé con mi padre —dijo mientras que girábamos en una de las infinitas curvas del pasillo, atravesando un corredor que recordaba a pesar de no haber caminado por allí demasiadas veces. No habían tantos alumnos como en los demás sitios, probablemente porque a esa hora la mayoría se estaba dirigiendo a su aula correspondiente, si es que no querían llegar tarde. —Se supone que no debería revelarte nada ni a ti ni a nadie, pero... Maka, creo que Spirit está en problemas.

—¿Qué? —Me detuve en seco, de tal forma que Kid casi se da la boca contra el piso al soltarse su mano de mi muñeca. Volteó, y sus ojos se desviaron por una milésima de segundo a un punto detrás mío: Soul nos había alcanzado, y se había colocado al lado de ambos. —Espera, Kid —dije—, ¿cómo sabes que Spirit está en problemas? Y, ¿por qué Shinigami-sama no ha querido que me cuentes nada?

¿Es que el mundo estaba tan en mi contra que nadie quería confiarme nada?

—No es sencillo, Maka —explicó—. Mi padre no puede andar divulgando por ahí toda la información de la que es consciente. Sería peligroso en caso de que...

—¿En caso de que, qué? —repliqué—: ¡Es mi familia! ¿Qué consecuencia terrible podría surgir de eso?

Su mirada se ensombreció, y su rostro se volvió inescrutable.

—Es porque no lo entiendes, Maka. Se corre peligro de que los secretos que ocultamos lleguen a saberse por quienes algunos deberíamos temer.

—¡Pero...! —intenté quejarme, pero la mano de Soul sobre mi hombro me detuvo. Vi con sorpresa sus ojos azules, que intentaban mostrarse comprensivos.

—Maka, escucha lo que te dice Kid —pidió—. ¿No crees que se está arriesgando bastante ahora, ignorando las órdenes de Shinigami-sama para simplemente ayudarte con Spirit?

Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría por sobre todo el cuerpo. Me quedé de piedra, y miré apenada al joven shinigami que tenía en frente. Soul tenía razón. Kid estaba ayudándome, cuando nadie más podía hacerlo, poniendo en riesgo la confianza de su padre únicamente por mi familia.

Lo correcto hubiera sido, en aquella ocasión, simplemente darle las gracias por ser tan comprensivo conmigo.

—Lo siento —dije, bajando la cabeza. —Debería estar agradeciéndote por esto que haces.

—Descuida —respondió, aflojando la expresión de su rostro—. Pero, ahora, debemos ir a la recepción...

—Kid —le interrumpí—, no quiero volver a ser grosera, pero, no tenemos tiempo para misiones.

—No, Maka —dijo—. Esto es necesario. Mira, te lo explicaré, pero acompáñame antes de que alguien nos gane.

Volvió a apurar el paso, y tras intercambiar una mirada con mi arma, decidimos hacerle caso, e ir siguiendo su paso. No estábamos lejos de la recepción de las lecciones extracurriculares, donde una enorme pizarra con cientos de papeles colgando esperaban a ser aceptados por algún alumno. Aquellos papeles, contenían los datos sobre los requerimientos necesarios para aquel que se viera tentado a aceptar las misiones.

Kid estudió con suma atención a cada uno de ellos, hasta encontrar el que buscaba.

—¡Aquí está! —exclamó, y lo retiró de la pizarra para leerlo en voz alta—: "Destruye al demonio que amenaza con comerse las almas de toda la ciudad de Varsovia..." —Sus ojos me miraron, severos, y sus siguientes palabras me dejaron con la mente turbada por unos instantes—. Tu padre y tu tío están en Varsovia, Maka.

Duró sólo un momento aquella sensación de haberme quitado un enorme peso de encima, generado por el no saber y el temor a que algo malo les ocurriese. Lamentablemente, todo rastro de calma se destruyó en cuanto fui consciente de la situación con la que me estaba topando.

—¿Qué hacen ellos allí? —inquirí, y el corazón me latió con mucha más fuerza y dolor—. ¿No se supone que mi padre había acabado con eso de las misiones hace rato? Creí que él...

—Shibusen los necesita en esta ocasión —me explicó—. Se está tratando de controlar los problemas que se desatan en distintas partes del mundo. Hay veces que con un par de alumnos de este colegio no se basta, porque eso ya depende de qué tan grave sea el peligro, y que tan poderoso sea el demonio. —No supe qué decir. Mi padre podría hallarse en ese mismo momento luchando contra un demonio, arriesgando su vida para salvar la de otras personas. Hubo un pequeño hueco en mi corazón, que se vio ocupado por el orgullo. Tal vez debía tratar de demostrar algo de respeto la próxima vez que lo viera—. Es posible que exista una relación entre esta misión y la otra de la que se están encargando ellos. Si es así, pensé en que ambos podríamos ir a investigar un poco; ambos podríamos luchar contra aquel demonio, y así ayudar a que no se le compliquen tanto las cosas ni a tu padre ni a Stein. ¿Qué te parece?

Me vi obligada a reflexionar mis opciones, por lo que Kid aguardó en silencio a una respuesta. Aunque a su vez, me dije, no había mucho que considerar. Era o quedarme en mi casa conviviendo con la duda e incertidumbre, sin estar haciendo nada al respecto, o ir a Europa, a ofrecer mi ayuda no sólo a mi padre, sino también a aquellas personas que estaban sufriendo por la codicia de un demonio que amenazaba con devorarse el alma de cada una de ellas. Sería mi primera misión, y si bien aquella había sido la parte por la que me dije que debía pensarlo, me recordé que Kid iría conmigo y Soul, para ayudarnos en caso de que nuestro contrincante fuera demasiado para el par de novatos que éramos.

Podría ver a mi padre, a Stein, y pedir que, de paso, me den un par de explicaciones sobre aquella manía que tenían ambos de desaparecerse sin decir nada.

Miré a mi arma, quien se había mantenido un poco apartado de ambos, y miraba la hoja que Kid sostenía entre sus manos, receloso.

—Soul... —dije, e hice una pequeña mueca de disgusto al notarlo no muy convencido de nuestro plan—, no estás obligado a venir. No estaré sola de todos modos; Kid y las chicas estarán para ayudarme cuando lo necesite. No tienes que arriesgar tu vida por nosotros, si es eso lo que te inquieta.

Pero aquel comentario pareció ofenderle. No sólo me miró molesto, sino que parecía querer asesinarme con aquella mirada cargada de veneno que me dirigió.

—¿Acaso me crees un cobarde? —inquirió. Alzó la cabeza unos centímetros. —Claro que iré con ustedes. ¿Qué clase de compañero y arma poco _c__ool _me crees?

—¿_Cool_? —arqueé una ceja.

Soul podría parecerme de todo (un idiota o un completo holgazán), pero nunca_ cool__._

—Bueno —comentó—, que tú no lo hayas notado no significa que no sea así.

—Vale —traté de no reírme en su cara—, haré de cuenta que te creo.

Se desató al momento una competencia de "miradas-cargadas-de-odio" entre ambos, y de no haber sido porque Kid estuviera ahí, bien pudo haberse extendido por una larga y eterna hora.

—Bien, iré a encargarme de que esta misión quede a nuestro nombre —dijo, con un aire de felicidad. Me pregunté qué era con exactitud lo que lo ponía tan contento. Comenzó a alejarse de nosotros, y antes de desaparecer de nuestro campo visual, volteó y, entre los mechones de cabello azabache que caían sobre su rostro, pude ver sus ojos llameando de ansiedad. —Comiencen los preparativos, ¡salimos hoy mismo!

* * *

><p>Desearía saber qué es lo que se imagina la gente cuando alguien le nombra "Varsovia", porque, pues, en mi caso, sólo había visualizado en mi mente su ubicación en el mapa. Tal vez aquello se debiera a que nunca me había alejado demasiado de los límites de Death City, mucho menos de los del país.<p>

Y, tal vez por haberme pasado casi toda mi vida caminando por las monótonas y aburridas calles de mi ciudad natal, al encontrarme con un ambiente tan distinto, me vi asombrada por lo que mis ojos captaban en cada mirada que dirigía a mi alrededor.

"_Tengo que tomar más misiones_ —pensé, casi sin parpadear—_, así podría conocer muchos más sitios_."

A cada edificio que se miraba, se podía apreciar la diversidad de detalles y estilos con los que fueron construidos. A medida que avanzábamos por la ciudad y nos íbamos acercando a lo que sería nuestro hotel, Patty y yo éramos las que iban detrás del grupo que conformábamos, y éramos las únicas que se quedaban mirando boquiabierta la variedad de colores y estructuras que nos rodeaban. Pues bien, al hallarnos en el centro histórico de la ciudad, todo parecía traído de otra época para que pudiéramos apreciarlo con mucho más respeto.

Había tratado de no exagerar mucho con el equipaje, pero vi que, al fin y al cabo, había hecho bien en llevar algo de abrigo. La baja temperatura me daba escalofríos, y el cielo nublado anunciaba una posible lluvia ese mismo día. Veía a la gente parándose en mitad de las calles, saludando a alguien conocido, y señalando al cielo, como si se estuvieran previendo entre ellos de una precipitación. Bien. No me había salvado del frío, pero en aquel sitio, la poca de luz causada por un cielo encapotado, no afectó a mi opinión del lugar. Respiré aquel aire nuevo hasta llenar mis pulmones de ellos, y me sentí en calma.

En algún sitio, se encontraba mi padre, y podía jurar que sentía su presencia, oculta en algún lado junto a mi tío. Estábamos cerca. Lo sentía.

Tomamos el transporte público en una de las esquinas tras averiguar en qué se nos recomendaba viajar. Me había sorprendido mucho al oír la conversación entre uno de los ciudadanos de allí, y mi amigo el joven shinigami. Hablaba el idioma con tanta naturalidad, que me pregunté si quizás la habilidad de hablar distintas lenguas era algo con lo que nacían los shinigamis, o si era debido a su facilidad para el aprendizaje. Lo que fuera, deseé por un instante tenerlo también.

A través de los vidrios del autobús que habíamos tomado, observaba con suma atención cada detalle que alcanzara a ver. Pensé que en la primavera debía de verse realmente bonito, porque la cantidad de árboles que había era considerable, aunque todos lucían raquíticos cuando las hojas se habían desprendido de sus ramas.

Antes de que bajáramos del autobús, se había largado una pequeña llovizna, pero esta había aumentado justo cuando llegamos al hotel del que Kid nos estuvo hablando durante al trayecto. Liz y Patty se asomaron corriendo a una de las puertas de vidrio, que daba a un balcón. Estábamos en el quinto piso del edificio, y desde allí, las chicas observaban cómo cada gota de lluvia empapaban las calles y los ladrillos de las estructuras de aspecto medieval.

—Kid —dijo Liz, embelesada—, esto es precioso.

El muchacho dejó el equipaje a un lado de la puerta, y estiró los brazos para desperezarse. Lucía bastante cansado, a decir verdad.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero recuerden que no estamos aquí como un grupo de turistas: debemos encargarnos de aquel demonio, y localizar a la familia de Maka.

Era cierto. Se me hizo inconcebible que un demonio estuviera amenazando a las personas de un lugar tan bello como era la ciudad polaca. Miré afuera, y escruté con la mirada al barrio por donde cierto demonio no paraba de pasearse y aterrar a las personas.

El cuerpo se me contrajo de ira.

—¿No deberíamos estar ahora buscándolo, Kid? —pregunté, intranquila—. Podría estar justo ahora atacando a alguien.

El chico meneó la cabeza, en seña negativa.

—Si hubiera actividad demoníaca, podrías presentirlo incluso tú, Maka. Estate tranquila; lo que debemos hacer ahora es descansar, y ahorrar energía para mañana. ¿Os parece?

Liz y Patty asintieron, y se alejaron del vidrio empañado por el propio vaho de las Thompson, para tomar sus maletas y empezar a desempacar.

Yo, en cambio, me quedé quieta en mi lugar, aún mirando a mi amigo, que simulaba ser el más calmado del grupo.

—Pero, ¿cuándo buscaremos a mi padre y a Stein, entonces? Sé que ambos pueden cuidarse solos, pero...

—Es por eso mismo que debes calmarte. —Me indicó la cama que tenía a su lado, y se sentó al borde al igual que yo lo hice luego. —Sé que todo esto puede parecerte difícil, Maka, pero si no hacemos las cosas bien... puede que el resultado no sea el que esperamos.

Medité sus palabras en silencio, y el bostezo de mi amiga rubia me hizo notar que, al igual que ellas, también estaba agotada por el largo viaje que habíamos hecho.

—De acuerdo —murmuré, y le sonreí en cuanto se irguió y nos deseó unas buenas noches a las tres con un abrazo conjunto—. Nos veremos mañana.

Kid salió del cuarto y se dirigió al que compartía con el albino. Me pregunté cómo se estaría sintiendo mi arma, si expectante a la lucha de mañana, o si nuevamente se hallaba sumergido en su cabeza. No habíamos hablado casi nada durante todo el viaje, y eso que habían pasado muchas horas.

Tomé uno de mis bolsos, y saqué de allí únicamente la pijama. Nos turnamos con las chicas para ducharnos antes de dormir, y yo decidí ser la última, por lo que en cuanto acabé, ambas estaban dormidas en sus respectivas camas; Liz cubierta hasta la nariz, y Patty ya había comenzado a despatarrarse sobre el colchón. Le acomodé las sábanas antes de acostarme en la cama más apartada de las otras, pero el baño pareció haberme quitado todo el sueño de encima, y no se me apetecía quedarme toda la noche así, recostada y esperando a que el sueño por fin volviera.

Cogí mi chaqueta, y salí al balcón.

Esta vez, no me sorprendió del todo que a Soul se le hubiera ocurrido la misma idea.

—¿No puedes dormir? —pregunté, colocándome a su lado.

Estaba sentado sobre la baranda, y no parecía muy preocupado de que pudiera caerse o no.

—No —admitió—. Veo que tú tampoco. —Sus ojos se posaron en mí, y frunció el ceño algo confuso—. ¿Qué pasó con el pijama de conejitos?

Quise reírme, pero a su vez golperlo.

—Lo había puesto a lavar antes de que partiéramos —respondí con total sinceridad—. De haber podido, lo hubiera traído. Es muy cómodo, y es por eso que lo uso.

—Como digas —dijo, y dirigió sus ojos al lugar que nos rodeaba.

El viento soplaba con mayor fuerza donde estábamos, y la lluvia caía delante de nuestros ojos, mientras que éramos protegidos por un toldo blanco que cubría todo el balcón y lo mantenía seco. El cabello mojado me hizo tiritar, y me cubrí el cuello con mis propias manos.

—Así que... —dijo—, mañana tendremos nuestra primera misión, ¿eh?

—Cierto. —Reprimí una sonrisa. —¿Crees que nos ira bien?

—Pues yo pienso que sí —confesó—. Hemos estado entrenando duro. No sé si lo suficiente, pero con la ayuda de Kid, no se nos será difícil. ¿Tú que opinas? —inquirió.

Analicé las posibilidades que existían de que todo nos saliera bien mañana, y mi vi coincidiendo con lo que el albino decía.

—Lo mismo que tú —dije, y di un suspiro al volver a sentirme inquieta con sólo pensar en mi padre—. Sólo espero que no nos tardemos tanto: necesito encontrar cuando antes a Spirit.

Sentí cómo me escocían los ojos, pero ignoré ello y me prometí a mi misma no llorar. Kid me había dicho hacia un momento que estaría bien. Debía dejar de estar tan preocupada. Me restregué los ojos, y aparté enseguida una lágrima que se había escurrido al cerrar los ojos.

Soul pareció no percatarse de ello, cosa que agradecí. Sin embargo, volteó su rostro a verme, y con sus ojos serios y fijos en mí, dijo:

—Descuida. Te ayudaremos en cuanto podamos para encontrar rápido al demonio y acabar lo antes posible con él. Tal vez en unas horas podrás encontrarte con Spirit y tu tío.

Incliné la cabeza simulando que me rascaba la nuca, pero la verdad era que un nudo se había atorado en mi garganta, y creía estar sin poder contener más las lágrimas. Puse toda mi fuerza de voluntad en las palabras que pronuncié, para evitar que sonaran temblorosas o que demostraran lo nerviosa que me sentía. Pero nunca triste. Porque...

—Confiaré en lo que dices, entonces —respondí, sonriendo y alzando el rostro.

Pero algo detrás de donde estaba Soul llamó mi atención. Una presencia. Oímos ambos un ruido, como un rugido atronador. Nos levantamos inmediatamente del suelo y, corriendo a uno de los extremos del balcón, visualizamos a un demonio de gran tamaño. Saltaba por encima de los techos, riendo, hasta llegar al otro hotel que teníamos enfrente, y con un grito ensordecedor, golpeó el suelo e hizo temblar todo el edificio.

La imagen me dejó congelada.

—Pues bien —dijo Soul, y me pregunté si en verdad se estaba riendo él también—, ya hemos encontrado al demonio. ¿O acaso fue demasiado rápido para ti?


	10. Capítulo X

_Lo de siempre: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Okubo, ese que nos hace sufrir cada mes con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco._

__**Hoooli. ¿Saben algo? Jugar al Bloody Roar (II) inspiiira. Y bastante. Ahora tengo una buena excusa para el vicio. Más aún cuando me tienen encerrada dentro de cuatro paredes, porque están llenando de pintura el resto de la casa.**__

Un enorme abrazo a: _niixuiix; kuroneko-evans; Kasumi-Keiko11; Guest; Miyoko Nott; Bell Star; Furanshisuka-san; Leon Kagamine; Hoshi Miyuki_. Sonará cursi, pero sus reviews son los que siempre consiguen sacarme sonrisas. Gracias por eso._  
><em>

__**Si ustedes gustan...**__

__**¡Lean!**__

* * *

><p><strong>Invierno<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X<strong>

**…**

Eché una última mirada hacia arriba en cuanto cruzamos todos la calle que nos dividía de aquel edificio. Desde allí, claro, no podía ver ni saber sobre qué se estaría encargando aquel demonio, pero podía sentir su alma. La sensación era desagradable, incluso a la distancia. Cerré los ojos y pedí que hasta el momento no hiciera más que sembrar el pánico desde su sitio; sin herir a nadie.

A penas habíamos despertado a Kid y a las Thompson, no nos demoramos ni un solo minuto en decidir qué hacer. El plan era sencillo: ir directo hacia él y acabarlo. Kid y sus armas irían con la patineta para cuidar que no se moviera de aquel lugar; en cuando a Soul y a mí, iríamos por el edificio para retenerlo en caso que quisiera comenzar su caza por las personas que se alojaban en él.

Pero, resultó surgir un problema de por medio; la gente. No tuvimos que preocuparnos en romper las puertas para entrar al edificio, porque esta ya estaba abierta de par en par y una horda salía huyendo a través de ella. En pocos minutos se había formado un grupo que observaban curiosos y preocupados la azotea, pero unas personas de seguridad del hotel los dispersó y ocultó en distintos negocios aún abiertos, para mantenerlos a salvo.

Aún no anochecía, pero, las nubes que descargaban lluvia se extendían hasta el horizonte y opacaban el sol. Las calles no dejaban de mantenerse oscuras y comenzaban a lucir siniestras junto a la amenaza de un ser endemoniado que se desesperada por cenar una importante cantidad de almas inocentes.

A penas conseguimos ingresar a la recepción —y con mucho esfuerzo, he de admitir—, lo primero que se nos ocurrió fue subir directo por el ascensor, porque de intentarlo por las escaleras nos demoraríamos mucho más tiempo, a pesar de que aquella implicara ser una opción bastante peligrosa. Sin embargo, otro sujeto de seguridad se hallaba frente a ambas puertas de la cabina, e indicaba a las personas que avanzaran y continuaran saliendo.

Otro temblor azotó al edificio, y los chillidos de la gente amenazaron con dejarme sorda por unos instantes. "¡Terremoto!" gritaban las mujeres, mientras que la palabra se entremezclaba a su vez con la de "¡Terroristas!", por parte de ancianos y jóvenes. No sabía cuál de ambas opciones preferirían en cuanto supieran qué era lo que en verdad ocasionaba aquellas sacudidas. Aunque tenía fe ciega en que la amenaza de aquel ser no pudiera compararse con aquel otro par de situaciones de peligro.

—¡Niños! —exclamó el hombre que teníamos en frente. Lucía una placa de agente de seguridad, y se lo notaba contrariado al encontrarnos allí, de pie, sin intentar escapar—. ¡Deben salir de aquí, ahora! —gritó por sobre las demás voces que no dejaban de dañar sus propias gargantas.

Los sollozos parecían ser lo de menos dentro de todo ese caos.

—¡No podemos! —explicó Soul, aunque me pareció que el sujeto lo ignoraba o bien no llegaba a comprender qué decía. No se molesto siquiera en mirarlo. —¡Tenemos que subir de inmediato!

El hombre me tomó del brazo con fuerza, y comenzó a arrastrarme junto a la fila que marchaba veloz hacia el exterior.

—¡Vamos niña! ¡Tengo que seguir sacando a más gente de aquí!

—¡No! —grité, y me volví a mirar al albino que, sorprendido por aquel repentino acto del hombre, intentaba alcanzarme. Mas no lo conseguía. Eran tantas las personas que se habían estancado en la puerta al no poder escapar todas juntas, y las más desesperadas lo empujaban con codazos y manotazos para avanzar. A cada segundo la distancia entre ambos iba aumentando, y creí estar a punto de entrar en pánico—. ¡Usted no entiende...!

—¡Maka! —gritaba Soul.

De repente, la cantidad de personas que descendían comenzó a aminorar; un hombre que cargaba con chicos sobre los hombros pasó entre el sujeto y yo, de modo que mi mano se zafó de pronto de la suya. No me retrasé más, e indiqué a Soul que siguiera subiendo. Le alcancé enseguida. Nos salteamos varios escalones en cada vuelta que pegábamos, pero había sido al llegar al primer piso que me preocupé por ver una gran variedad de cuartos en ese único nivel. Habían más de seis puertas en aquel único pasillo.

Por un momento me dije a mi misma que las autoridades se encargarían de sacar a las personas —si es que aún quedaba alguna—, pero simplemente no había podido avanzar de tan sólo darme cuenta que no podría abandonar a nadie en tal caso. Me detuve en mitad del pasillo, con las paredes de un impecable color blanco, y exhalé hondo para poder percibir con mayor claridad cualquier presencia.

Tenía a una persona a tan sólo tres metros.

Me giré instantáneamente a mi lado izquierdo, y abrí con cierta dificultad una de las puertas. Un niñito de diez u once años estaba estático a tan sólo un par de pasos de mí. Su par de ojos llorosos eran grises, y llevaba una gorra de su equipo de béisbol favorito. Se aferraba a ella sobre su pecho, como si fuera su bien más preciado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, con un hilo de voz.

Su expresión me había dejado pasmada, con un nudo en la garganta.

Soul vino a mi lado al notar que aún no subía, y al ver al chico, su expresión ceñuda se desintegró y se acercó sin vacilar al pequeño. De un tirón lo sacó de su trance, y lo llevó corriendo hasta abajo. Volvió a subir antes de que alguna otra persona le viera, e intentara de nuevo hacernos bajar a ambos.

—Sigamos —apuntó.

No había tiempo que perder.

En los siguientes pisos que teníamos por encima, no volví a sentir ninguna presencia humana. Lo cual resultó ser un alivio, y me dejó vació el cargo de conciencia.

—¡Más rápido! —gritó el albino, luego de quedarnos aferrados a la barandilla de la escalera cuando un nuevo temblor parecía querer derrumbar los escalones sobre los que nos hallábamos parados.

Los gritos de espanto se asemejaron a murmullos mientras que ascendíamos. Parecían ser ajenos a lo que estaba ocurriendo en el último piso: La azotea.

Finalmente, alcanzamos una última puerta metálica, y había un pequeño vidrio cuadrado en ella por el que se lograba ver qué sucedía: Kid volaba bajo la lluvia por sobre la cabeza del demonio, con ambas armas en sus manos, apuntando directo a su cabeza. Si este era consciente de ello o no, no pude saberlo. Me aparté al instante de la puerta, y fijé mis ojos en Soul. No fue necesario decir nada; su figura desapareció en un rayo de luz deslumbrante, y al salir afuera, ya cargaba con una guadaña reposando entre mis dedos. Me sentí bastante segura tanto de mi arma como del equipo que formábamos con los demás, pero al ver de cerca a aquella cosa gigantesca, toda la valentía que sentía intentó escapar de aquel peligro que corría de ser tan solo aplastada por sus enormes y asquerosos pies.

El demonio no era muy alto a decir verdad, pero eran sus demás dimensiones las que me traían preocupada. Como el metro y medio de radio que ocupaba sólo su torso, y aquellos enormes músculos de tanto brazos como piernas. Su piel se veía áspera y fría como una roca... De hecho, más que un demonio, parecía ser una gran roca con brazos y piernas. Sus manos, en cambio, eran reemplazadas por lo que parecía ser un par de brocas, propias de los taladros, del tamaño de estalactitas y, para colmo, con abundantes pinches rodeándolas en espiral. Solamente un roce podía dejarte sin nada más que un vacío en todo el torso. Y cuando yo de pequeña creía que ya era bastante peligroso y temible un pirata con garfios por manos.

Me hubiera puesto a temblar de no ser que mi arma notó mis dudas y se apresuró en evitar que perdiera confianza.

"Maka, recuerda que debemos hacer rápido esta primer misión, si es que quieres encontrar a tu padre."

Mis ojos brillaron.

La primer misión.

No podía permitirme pensar en nada más que vencer a aquella mole, para hacer de esa una hazaña de la cual sentirnos más tarde orgullosos, y poder demostrarle así a Spirit que debía confiar en el equipo que éramos el albino y yo. La idea hizo que el corazón me latiera de emocionado, y bombeara adrenalina a lo loco.

En lo que duraron aquellos segundos bajo la lluvia, mi ropa se había empapado. Pero eso no me importó, siquiera el frío que me ponía la piel de gallina. Estaba centrada en mi objetivo, en detener al demonio con la ayuda de mis compañeros. Juntos, acabaríamos con él, a como diera lugar.

La bestia se giró al sentir nuestra presencia. Fue el primer momento en el que alcancé a ver su cara, y la verdad, no era algo de lo que sentirse gratificado. Tres líneas blancas recorrían uno de los lados de su rostro rocoso, tan finas como lo son las cicatrices. Por un brece momento, creí que tenía las pupilas dilatadas, pero pronto comprendí que sus ojos eran por completo de un color oscuro, negros como el carbón. También me hubiera encantado decir que eso lo convertía en un ser ciego, pero claro, nunca tendría esa suerte, porque en cuanto su par de orbes parecieron fijarse en mi, alzó uno de los brazos, dispuesto a atravesar —en comparación—, mi pequeño y frágil cuerpo.

Por suerte, aquellos días de entrenamiento habían sido algo eficaces. Corrí directo a él, acercándome peligrosamente, de modo que en cuanto dirigió su extremidad de acero hacia mi figura, logré esquivarla con un simple pero veloz salto hacia el costado, con el que rocé su brazo, y con otro giro, me frené a su lado. Clavé el filo de la guadaña en su codo, hundiéndola hasta poco más de la mitad.

Por más morbosa que suene la idea, me sentí feliz y aliviada. El aire me volvió a los pulmones como si hubiera pasado media hora con la cabeza bajo el agua. Porque, a decir verdad, no estaba muy segura de si era o no capaz de poder acercarme y atacarlo de esa forma, resultando esta la primera vez.

Sin embargo, toda aquella desesperación volvió de repente: el demonio soltó un bramido, que no tenía singularidad al aullido o rugido de ningún animal. Su voz era tan atronadora, que casi me dejaba sorda. Hice mal en haberme quedado allí, estática ante aquella expresión de odio que emergió en sus ojos, porque aprovechó a apartar el codo y desclavarse la guadaña, y con un sólo movimiento, me golpeó con el antebrazo el cuerpo entero, mandándome a parar a cinco metros de distancia.

Caí de culo, pero el efecto y la brutalidad del golpe me hizo pegar la espalda contra el suelo, sintiendo que por poco se me destrozaban los omóplatos.

Se agazapó. Iba a disparar corriendo directo hacia mí, pero Kid se interpuso entre ambos y, sosteniendo una sola pistola con ambas manos, comenzó a disparar al demonio, desfigurándole cada vez más el rostro, llenándolo de agujeros. No tardé en darme cuenta cuál de las dos Thompson faltaba de entre las manos del shinigami; Liz vino corriendo a mi lado, y junto a Soul —que había vuelto a su cuerpo humano—, me ayudaron a levantarme del suelo. El golpe bien pudo haberme matado, pero por alguna bendita razón, sólo sentía un horrible dolor en todo el cuerpo.

—Maka, ¿estás bien? —dijeron Liz y Soul a la vez.

Asentí, e inspiré hondo. No podía quedarme allí, sin hacer nada. Debía ayudar.

Le indiqué a ambos que en serio me encontraba en buen estado, y con un poco de suerte, logré sostenerme sola sobre el suelo gris. Supongo que ver a aquella enorme bestia me incentivó a poder seguir moviéndome.

Iba a correr hacia el demonio, cuando de repente, el ser pareció cambiar de idea. Miró con desprecio a Kid, e intentó herirlo con uno de sus mortales ataques. Pero él logró esquivarlo, siendo que aún permanecía sobre su magistral patineta. Se elevó a tiempo suficiente de sobrevolar su brazo, y desde allí disparó a su hombro.

La criatura de tamaño bestial emitió una especie de gemido de dolor y, con el semblante propio del enfado, hundió sus _zarpas_ en el mismo suelo. Me quedé congelada, viendo como destrozaba con la veloz rotación de sus brocas al concreto, y no dejaba más que un hueco bajo su cuerpo. Era como si no hubiera necesitado nada de fuerza, como si aquel acto no le significara el más mínimo gasto de esfuerzo.

Alzó la cabeza, y por un momento, creí que se estaba mirando con burla a Kid. Y sin más, se lanzó de cabeza, con los brazos extendidos igual que si estuviera a punto de hacer un clavado en una piscina, y desapareció de mi campo visual.

Kid apretó la mandíbula, y masculló algo que no logré oír.

Finalmente, me miró. Sus ojos parecían refulgir pura rabia.

—¡Va tras las personas! —me hizo entender.

El corazón se me detuvo.

Estaba segura de que no había quedado nadie, que había rastreado con mi percepción cualquier presencia que podía estar corriendo peligro de tan sólo mantenerse allí, oculta y atemorizada. Sin embargo, la duda estuvo a punto de aniquilarme. ¿Y si me había despistado en un pequeño rincón? ¿Y si había quedado otro niño como el que habíamos visto, atrapado entre los escombros que formaron luego los temblores, y yo me había visto incapaz de sentirlo?

La culpa no me dejaría nunca en paz. Mucho menos si no actuaba en ese preciso instante.

Sólo bastó con que nuestro par de miradas de técnicos se encontraran para captar ambos que teníamos la misma idea: Echamos a correr, directo a las escaleras.

Si la subida antes se me había dificultado un poco, ahora no me preocupaba. El descenso siempre era lo más fácil, aunque claro, con los saltos y trompicones que dábamos ante cada temblor (que ahora eran más constantes), bien podíamos partirnos la frente si no teníamos cuidado.

Nos habíamos olvidado por completo de nuestras armas, que corrían detrás nuestro con la diferencia de más de una vuelta entera. Oí la maldición que soltó Soul entre los gritos que me pegaba, diciendo que era un suicido que vaya sola. Y no se lo negaba. Sola frente a aquel demonio, no tenía ninguna de las probabilidades que podrían llegar a existir de que yo siguiera con vida tras aquel encuentro. Pero era como si me hubieran puesto en automático; bajaba y bajaba, ignorando a mi compañero, con el mismo objetivo que antes, aún entre mis prioridades del momento.

De hecho, la solución que le encontró Soul a mi actitud, casi me hizo partir de la risa, de no ser porque aún me encontraba enfrascada en seguirle el ritmo a Kid. Se detuvo y paró en una de las barandillas sobre las que, al asomarse, se veía por debajo la planta baja, donde podrías acabar con todos los huesos rotos por el simple hecho de tirarte desde allí, en un acto de suicidio. Claro que lo que hizo Soul no fue intentar de llamar mi atención de ese modo; sino que saltó y, mientras caía y giraba, se transformó en arma. No había ni alzado la cabeza, que de un momento a otro lo cogí con simpleza al estirar el brazo para sujetarlo del mango, y para luego seguir bajando, como si nada.

Pronto caí en lo que había sucedido, y me costó reprimir una sonrisa. "_Sincronía._" Ni más ni menos.

Liz imitó al albino, y cayó en la otra mano del shinigami. Quizás Kid estaba a punto de darle una crisis nerviosa por eso de no tener a ambas pistolas con él, rompiendo por completo la sincronía de la que se encarga casi siempre de mantener.

Tras girar voltear varias veces y bajar por lo menos cinco pisos (casi la mitad del edificio), la presencia del kishin era tal que no era muy difícil de imaginarse que estaba allí mismo, en el mismo nivel que nosotros. Fuimos acercándonos en silencio, cruzando casi sin hacer ruido con nuestros pasos por todo un pasillo, hasta que llegamos a una de las esquinas y lo vimos. Era uno de los pasillos laterales, por donde los cuartos que teníamos a la derecha eran los que tenían un balcón que asomaba al jardín trasero del edificio, o lo que fuera que hubiera en aquel lado.

La mole estaba al final del corredor, y no era detalle menor el hecho de que había arrasado con las paredes para poder caminar sin quedarse atorado. Pensé en lo precioso que lucía antes, tan prolijo y cuidado de suciedad. Me pregunté cómo se tomaría todo aquel desastre el dueño del hotel. ¿Con un infarto, quizás?

El demonio se metió en la última habitación del pasillo, y la imagen pareció por un momento surrealista. ¿Cómo había hecho para pasar por la puerta, así, sin derribarla? En cuanto nos acercamos al cuarto, mis dudas se vieron aclaradas en un instante: los últimos rastros de puerta que quedaban, eran trozos de madera desparramados por el suelo. La pared había sido previamente derrumbada, casi por completo, de hecho. Como había ocurrido con el resto del sitio. A pesar de ello, lo que nos sorprendió en verdad fue que no hubieran rastros del demonio entre aquellas cuatro paredes, cubiertas hasta el suelo del polvillo que había dejado con cada agujero que hizo. Era como si el ser hubiera desaparecido por arte de magia, en una columna de humo que se lo había llevado a quién-sabe-dónde. Sin embargo, con lo que había en medio del cuarto, nos negamos a creer en una cosa así.

Kid y yo nos cubrimos boca y nariz con nuestra propia ropa, para no ahogarnos con aquel polvo que trataba de colarse hasta nuestros pulmones. Rodeamos y examinamos lo que había a nuestros pies: una perforación de por lo menos un metro de radio. Abajo estaba oscuro, porque la luz se había ido en todo el edificio entero, y nosotros recibíamos luz de otra abertura que había sido hecha en diagonal, destrozando por completo la ventana. En el cuarto de abajo, sin embargo, parecía que no sólo la pared se había salvado de algo así, sino que además los postigos debían haberse mantenido firmes y cerrados, dejando a nuestros ojos observando una absoluta oscuridad.

—¿Y si saltamos? —sugerí, aunque la idea bien podía hallarse al final de las cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer en ese momento.

—No —Kid rechazó la propuesta. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera intentando de hacer encajar algunas piezas dentro de su cabeza—. Podríamos volver y bajar por las escaleras, pero temo que el tiempo que perdamos en eso lo aproveche para escabullirse hacia otro sitio.

Entendía como debía sentirse. No se podría perdonar si, por culpa de una elección así, alguien acabara herido a menos de aquella máquina demoledora.

Nos mantuvimos allí, parados, tratando de escrutar en la oscuridad. Pero no oímos ningún ruido, hasta que algo me preocupó. ¿Por qué de repente me había olvidado de mantenerme concentrada en que siguiera allí la presencia del monstruo? Sabía porqué; yo no resistía tanto como Kid si usaba aquel don sin cesar, pero... ¿y él? ¿Había parado?

—Kid... —dije. Y, como si hubiera comprendido lo mismo que yo en una fracción de segundo, alzó la cabeza, y de pronto, me empujó hasta hacerme llegar a una de las esquinas del cuarto.

—¡Cuidado!

El demonio descendía en picada, justo por donde antes habían estado nuestra cabezas. Con un simple roce, pudo habernos destrozado el cuello. La idea me aterró, y miré con la respiración agitada por el miedo a mi compañero de grupo. Kid estaba tan sorprendido como yo, pero no se reflejaba ni la más mínima muestra de miedo en su rostro.

El demonio habría bajado por lo menos dos pisos más, por lo que nos hallábamos fuera de peligro, pero sólo en aquel momento, luego de habernos percatado de su trampa. Una trampa. ¡Nos había engañado! El pensamiento parecía no caber dentro de mis conocimientos y en la idea que tiene uno sobre la realidad. Aunque, claro, esta está totalmente distorsionada por el mundo en el que debía vivir. Había subestimado al demonio al no creerlo capaz de una cosa así. Y había sido despistada.

Un simple y diminuto error podía significar la muerte en nuestro caso. Y no solo la nuestra, sino también la de todos los habitantes de la ciudad que estábamos protegiendo.

—Gracias —le dije a Kid, luego de haber salido del trance en el que estaba tras haber sido consciente de lo cerca que me había hallado de morir, allí mismo. Lejos de casa, y con un objetivo aún también por cumplir. Encontrar a Spirit, y a Stein. —Kid... —murmuré. Y sin ser capaz de evitarlo, pregunté—: ¿tú también dejaste de fijarte en su presencia?

Pensé en que tuve que haberme guardado la idea por la mueca que hizo. Estaba serio, y disgustado consigo mismo. Tanto como yo.

—Fue una estupidez —masculló, y se levantó del suelo, para ayudarme a mi también. Salimos de la habitación, y corrimos por el pasillo hasta la escalera, sintiendo nuevamente cómo la presencia del ser resultaba más cercana cada vez que dejábamos detrás nuestro una hilera de escaleras que ya habíamos recorrido—. Al verlo entrar creí que no tenía más escapatoria, pero olvidé de lo que era capaz de hacer. No puedo creerlo —se insultó a si mismo—, ¡lo tenía justo encima!

Quise que se callara. Porque, no era sólo su culpa, sino también la mía. Era un grupo, y si uno se equivocaba, el otro se veía inmediatamente obligado a enmendar aquel error. Pero no fue así. La equivocación había sido por parte de ambos, y en consecuencia, la culpa mutua.

—Fue mi error —dije, cuando nos detuvimos en el quinto piso. El kishin estaba cerca, y esta vez, no podíamos permitirnos de nuevo un segundo de respiro con lo de la percepción de almas.

Kid examinó mi expresión, pero aparté el rostro, simulando que intentaba divisar al demonio con la mirada. La verdad, estaba roja de vergüenza. Me sentía muy tonta, y responsable de lo que había ocurrido. Porque... ¡por el Shinigami, había vidas en riesgos, y yo con lo inexperta que era, no estaba teniendo el cuidado correspondiente en aquella situación!

Por un momento, me arrepentí de que Kid me hubiera apartado del camino de las _zarpas_ de aquella cosa.

Volví a recordar que Soul era capaz de intuir cómo me sentía, no sólo porque en aquel momento nuestras almas estaban conectadas, sino también por el semblante que debía llevar y por el dolor expuesto en mis palabras. Acabó hablándome con palabras que simplemente yo fui capaz de oír.

"Maka, no te eches la culpa. Entiende la situación. De todas formas, no es momento para ponerse testarudo y comenzar a sentir cargo de consciencia."

Sus palabras sonaron frías, toscas en mi mente; pero luego comprendí que, a pesar de ello, lo que decía era cierto. Estábamos en medio de una batalla. Los sentimientos no podían interferir y distraerme. Así que, alcé mi cabeza, y avancé detrás de Kid, cubriendo su espalda.

Me concentré más que nunca en hallar la ubicación exacta del demonio.

—¡Derecha! —gritamos con mi compañero al unísono.

El saltó y yo me aparté, dando un traspié por lo repentino del ataque.

El kishin se apareció en el corredor, desmoronando un cuarto entero que había a nuestro lado, pero siguió de largo. Intentamos cuanto pudimos con Soul de hacerle daño, pero no llegamos a conseguirlo por la distancia. Kid, sin embargo, acertó a unos cuantos tiros en su pantorrilla. Sin embargo, el demonio no se detiene. Sigue corriendo, y al llegar a otro pasillo que había en paralelo al que nos hallábamos, penetró en el suelo y desapareció. Pero esa vez corrimos detrás suyo, y no dudamos en lanzarnos por el mismo sitio que él.

Había descendido al piso de abajo. Quizás aún buscaba el alma de algún humano. Quizás quería tendernos otra de sus trampas. A decir verdad, prefería lo segundo, siempre y cuando no significara que alguien más saliera herido, incluyendo a mis propios compañeros de equipo. Por mí, me daba casi igual.

Tuvimos suerte, porque los disparos que Kid le había lanzado lo dejaron cojo, y no se había movido de donde estaba. Sin siquiera pensarlo, nos lanzamos sobre su cabeza, y con toda la fuerza que tenía y la que compartía con Soul, le clavé la guadaña en el cuello, hasta atravesarle por completo. ¿Si sangró y todo eso? No pude saberlo, porque aparté mi vista por las dudas, pero no dejé de ejercer presión al sostener la guadaña. Mientras tanto, Kid no había dejado de llenar su cuerpo de balas, evitando que acabara conmigo del mismo modo que lo había hecho con muros y pisos de la edificación.

Ambos sentimos como el alma del kishin luchaba por mantenerse con vida, pero pronto todo su cuerpo se estremeció, y al momento justo en el que saltaba y aterrizaba en suelo, una luz rojiza lo envolvió y comprimió, dejando nada más que su alma, flotando sobre la alfombra rojiza (cubierta de pequeños escombros y polvo) del suelo.

La última vez que había tenido un alma frente mío, había sido la vez que Stein había acabado con aquel mago-zombie, de nombre Wald. No me dejó examinarla demasiado, ya que la tomó entre sus manos, y la destrozó hasta que acabó por evaporarse como el agua hervida de una olla. Su flama envolvente llameaba, y me asusté al ver que Kid la tomó sin cavilar con su mano. Pero luego recordé que no hace daño, porque no era fuego realmente. Era su luz... una luz roja, oscura, que rodeaba a aquel alma pura de maldad y locura.

"_Locura..._" Stein nos había advertido que debíamos de tener cuidado con ella, pero la verdad no entendía a qué se refería. Quizás nunca llegaría a comprenderlo realmente.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella? —Era la voz de Patty, que miraba con la misma expresión de duda que el de cabello azabache al alma de huevo de kishin.

Kid aún pensaba, pero me miró a los ojos, y sonrió.

—Toma —dijo, y depositó la mini-esfera en mi mano libro.

Al segundo me estremecí, porque creía que, nuevamente, iba a quemarme. Pero volví a caer en cuenta de la realidad. Sin embargo, sentía una extraña sensación, como si aquel alma no contuviera nada más que maldad (lo cual era cierto, pero eso ya no podía hacerme daño). Me dieron ganas de arrojarla al piso, aunque sabía que flotaría. Pero, es que la sensación era tan desagradable...

Recordé lo que había hecho Stein, y la duda me obligó a preguntar.

—¿Por qué me la das? —inquirí, con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¿Quieres que la destruya...?

Comencé a ejercer más presión con mis manos, pero Kid gritó "¡NO!", y me detuve de inmediato, mirándolo atónita.

—Es lo que hizo Stein la otra vez... —dije con un hilo de voz, tratando de explicar porqué pensaba que era lo que se hacía.

Soul volvió a su figura humana, y no tardó en explicarme lo que hacía que aún no entendiera nada.

—El alma en realidad es para el arma, Maka. Es aquel quien luego acaba de convertirse en Death Scythe, ¿recuerdas?

Asentí, y admito que jamás me había sentido tan idiota como en aquel instante. "_¡Claro! —_me digo_—, sino, ¿cómo irás a hacer para tener las cien almas si es que partes a todas en miles de pedacitos? Si serás boba..._"

—El profesor hizo eso porque él es un técnico —continuó Kid—, y no puede conservar dentro de su organismo las almas como lo hacen las armas. Y si la hizo añicos, es porque en realidad el alma es como un... un premio, para aquella persona que haya vencido al kishin. Nunca se las da a aquellos que no se la merezcan, porque es de quien la haya obtenido y punto.

Con lo que me decían, todo iba adquiriendo mayor sentido. Las piezas encajaron por completo, y cuando conseguí unir la última, me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle que no se había discutido.

—Un minuto —dije—, entonces, ¿estás diciendo que este alma es para nosotros? Es decir, ¿para Soul y para mí?

Kid lo meditó un segundo.

—Más bien para Soul, pero... sí, es eso lo que quiero decir.

No hacía falta más charla. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Entonces, no podemos aceptarla —concluí, extendiendo el alma al shinigami.

—¿¡Qué? —preguntaron todos. Incluso Soul, y al oírlo a él, no pude evitar mirarlo de mala forma.

Se suponía que él más que nadie debía comprender porqué decía aquello, y estar de acuerdo en lo que decía. Pero por su expresión, debía estar pensando que me había vuelto loca.

—Es que, no es justo —expliqué—. Kid, si no fuera por ti y por las chicas, el demonio aún seguiría vivo. Con Soul no nos hubiéramos visto capaz de derrotarlo solos.

—Sí —admitió, y por un momento pensé que iba a aceptar el alma y fin de la historia. Pero no. —Lo mismo digo de ustedes. Fue su primera misión, y lo hicieron de maravilla. Y sin su ayuda, quien sabe si lo habríamos detenido o no.

Eso último que dijo era una completa mentira. ¡Por supuesto que lo habrían detenido! ¡Era un shinigami, y con dos armas! Pero me guardé el comentario, porque supe que era su modo de halagarnos.

—Era su misión —insistí.

—Es la primera de ustedes.

Comenzaba a verme sin más remedios que decir lo que en verdad pensaba, cuando de pronto los gritos de la gente volvieron a oírse a lo lejos, junto a las sirenas de los coches policíacos, las ambulancias, y los autobomba. Me pregunté si seguían allí a pesar de que nosotros nos encargamos del trabajo para realizar trabajos de rescate y demás, o si aún no habían sido del todo conscientes de lo que ocurrió en verdad. Pero presté importante atención a las personas que chillaban, y me di cuenta de algo horrible que me hizo temblar.

—No puede ser —murmuré.

Kid al instante comprendió a qué me refería, y ambos corrimos hasta atravesar una de las habitaciones y llegamos al balcón. Ya no hacía falta asomarse para asegurarnos de nuestras dudas, porque estaba allí, delante de nuestros ojos: Un dúo de kishins, con la misma forma corpórea que la de aquel con el que nos acabábamos de enfrentar, pero con la diferencia de que ambos sí tenían manos. Pero por eso, no resultaban menos temibles. Uno llevaba una enorme espada de por lo menos tres metros de largo, que refulgía bajo los postes de luz. El brillo no sólo era propio de su filo, sino también de las gotas de lluvia que corrían hasta la empuñadura.

El segundo, en cambio, no cargaba ningún arma. Casi me resultó un alivio ese detalle, hasta que fui testigo de lo poco que le costaba levantar un auto, y lanzarlo contra el camión de bomberos.

"_Bien _—pensé—_, hasta aquí has llegado, Albarn._"

Kid, sin embargo, me miró y vi como la lluvia empapaba su cara. El cabello le caía de a mechones sobre los ojos, y por un momento creí que era eso lo que le hacía parpadear en el ojo izquierdo. Hasta que, claro, recordé que tiene una obsesión con estar en perfectas condiciones constantemente, y me di cuenta de que era un tic. Sin embargo, no se molestó en peinarse ni nada. Después de todo, resultaba en vano.

—No te dan miedo las alturas, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Asomé de nuevo la cabeza, y vi que en verdad no estábamos tan alto. Aún así, no me hubiera gustado caerme desde allí.

—No —dije por fin.

—Entonces —Sacó su patineta (que de un ser diminuta e invisible, crecía hasta su tamaño original)—, sostente con fuerza.

Teníamos a las chicas y a Soul detrás nuestro, que comprendieron al instante cuál era el plan esta vez, y actuaron de forma inmediata. Las hermanas fueron a parar a las manos de Kid, en su forma de pistolas idénticas, y Soul cayó en las palmas de mis manos, como una guadaña de filo negro y rojo.

Me sostuve de uno de los hombros de Kid, mientras que él se encargó de que descendiéramos sin problemas. Dimos una vuelta sobre las cabezas del par de demonios, y conseguimos llamar su atención, de modo que dejaran de lanzar cosas y amenazar a los ciudadanos aterrados.

Oí como uno de los policías nos decían que lo que hacíamos era peligroso, pero otro lo detuvo, y le explicó que éramos de Shibusen.

—Ellos saben lo que hacen —concluyó, con total confianza en nosotros.

"_Ellos saben lo que hacen._" Ojalá fuese así.

—Yo me enfrentaré al de la espada, Maka —dijo Kid, que había comenzado a dispararle. Tuvo que dar un giro brusco porque no había calculado que el arma del demonio bien pudo habernos partido en dos de aquella distancia. Siguió disparando, pero tomando a su vez precaución de la distancia que tomaba. —Voy a dejarte en la cabeza del otro, ¿te parece?

Le eché un vistazo, y con cierto temor, me arrepentí de ver cómo esta vez se cargaba una motocicleta.

—¡No temas! —me animó—. Es sólo cuestión de rebanarle la cabeza y estará acabado.

A pesar de que le había hecho dos importantes cortes a nuestro contrincante anterior, esta vez la idea me hizo revolver el estómago, y opté por nuevamente cerrar los ojos o apartar la vista en cuanto fuera a hacerle una especie de corte.

—Vale —dije, con la voz temblando.

Ambos sabíamos que no nos quedaba otra, así que tomó velocidad, y me dejó caer sobre la tercer cabeza del día. Salió pronto disparado (y disparando) hacia su oponente. "_Es más alto que el anterior_", pensé, mientras que aterrizaba sobre su rocosa cabeza. Sin embargo, el aterrizaje nunca llegó, porque el demonio agachó la cabeza, y en cuanto mis pies rozaron su cuello, resbalé y caí sobre el pavimento.

El demonio volteó, y me pareció que, como el otro, me dirigía una mirada burlona con su par de ojos negros, completamente contrarios a la cal. El mensaje resultó claro: "A mi no me vengas con esos truquitos".

Genial. Era mucho más listo.

Rodé por el suelo justo cuando aplastó la moto contra el sitio en el que me encontraba, y me pareció ver que hundía un poco el suelo. Una fuerza descomunal. Ese era su arma. No necesitaba de nada más para acabar conmigo, si así lo deseaba.

Me levanté del suelo, y miré por el rabillo del ojo a Kid. Su situación no era nada fácil, a decir verdad. Porque, si bien tomaba distancia, el kishin no era lo suficientemente tonto como para no saber lo que se proponía, y que si aquellos metros que lo separaban eran quebrados, lo tendría en donde querría. El demonio no dejaba de arremeter contra él, una y otra vez y, para colmo, desviaba la mayor cantidad de balas con la hoja de su espada. Kid comenzaba a perder los estribos.

Supe que me había permitido demasiado eso de echar un vistazo, porque un golpe que no hizo el suficiente daño me dejó una marca en la frente más tarde.

Miré al frente mio, y vi como caía una lluvia de latas a mi alrededor. Parecían vacías, de esas que junta la gente en una misma bolsa para reciclar, y en efecto lo eran. Pero se me hicieron miles, y con la guadaña, comencé a apartarlas de mi camino, a medida que me acercaba más a la mole.

Si Kid aún se esforzaba luchando, yo también lo haría. No iba a permitir más daños a los inocentes.

Cuando ya estaba demasiado cerca, me vi arrastrada en dirección opuesta por mis propios pies que, actuaron por inercia. El demonio de la nada había tomado un auto entre sus manos, y formó una barrera entre nosotros; la pateó, y de no haber saltado en el momento justo, habría acabado sepultada, tragando combustible.

El demonio retrocedió, buscando qué más lanzarme, pero, al notar que no tenía nada cerca, decidió atacarme con sus puños pesados. Creí que así sería más sencillo, pero, por enésima vez, me equivocaba.

El kishin alzó un puño, y lo enterró con todas las fuerzas que había dirigido en el sitio en el que me encontraba. Yo ya había saltado, por fortuna, y venía preparada para esquivar el segundo. Pero, aquel puñetazo que le lanzó al suelo emitió un temblor, que aunque no se expandió hasta más dos metros, llegó al sitio donde me encontraba, y me hizo perder por instantes el equilibro. No sé cómo logré esquivar el segundo golpe.

—¡Cambio de planes! —gritó Kid, y de la nada, salí disparada por el aire, un momento antes de que la mole se lanzara con intenciones de aplastarme bajo su propio peso.

Con cierta dificultad, Kid me ayudó a sentarme en la patineta. Tuve que aferrarme con fuerza, porque los giros que pegaba para esquivar la espada del otro kishin eran para darme náuseas.

—Maka —dijo—, confío en ti y en Soul para que retengan al demonio con el que vengo luchando.

—¿¡A ese? —chillé, espantada.

¿Cómo Kid podía encomendarnos algo como eso a nosotros?

Sin embargo, no pareció dispuesto a discutirlo, porque de un momento a otro me lanzó de vuelta al suelo, y voló directo a mi anterior oponente.

—¡Cuando te dé la señal...! —Sin embargo, pensé que nunca sabría qué debía suceder en cuanto la diera, porque ambos al instante somos atacados por nuestro respectivo oponente.

De hecho, ni siquiera sabía de qué señal hablaba.

Y, aún así, sin ninguna esperanza, arremetí con Soul en mis manos directo al demonio.

Me sentía cansada, agotada. Necesitaba un respiro. La ropa me pesaba una tonelada por tenerla toda empapada, y de seguro volvería a enfermarme con el frío que hacía. Pero mantuve firme en mi mente el rostro de mis seres queridos, y de las caras de temor de las personas que tenía detrás. Era lo único que me animaba a seguir atacando en aquellas instancias, a pesar de que mis movimientos resultaran iguales a los de un inexperto. Aunque, eso es lo que era, si se tenía en cuenta mi escaso historial de batallas.

La espada de doble filo vino directa hacia mi, cortando el viento con su movimiento en diagonal. Lo paré con la guadaña, y por un momento, creí que la hoja de esta se partiría en miles de fragmentos, como si fuera de vidrio. Pero no. Mi arma era resistente, y de hecho, noté la sorpresa que se llevaba el kishin.

No quise mirar a Kid, pero me dio la sensación de que así tuvimos que luchar desde un principio.

Alentada por lo buena que había resultado mi defensa, decidí probar cómo me iría atacando; giraba y giraba, desviando golpes, estocadas y mandobles. En un momento logré cortarle tres dedos de su mano izquierda, lo que volvió un poco más burdos sus ataques con la espada. Pero claro, era diestro, así que comenzó a usar esa mano para los siguientes golpes que mandó.

En un momento me patiné por el suelo mojado, justo cuando daba otra vuelta, por lo que caí de espaldas. Aún así, seguí. Lancé sin más la guadaña, y creí oír la exclamación de sorpresa del albino por dicho acto. Sin embargo, dando vueltas, acabó clavándose en el pecho del demonio.

La criatura soltó la espada para poder tomar mi arma, y supuse que para hacerla trizas, de paso; pero fui mucho más veloz, tomando ventaja de mi súbito ataque. Tomé la guadaña por el mango, al segundo que oía la voz de Kid acercándose, gritando "¡Cambio!".

—¿Cambio? —pregunté alzando la voz, desconcertada.

Kid volvió a secuestrarme en medio de la pelea, y por un momento me dieron ganas de que se caiga de la patineta, porque... ¡me estaba yendo tan bien! Aún así, Kid me dejó con el otro kishin. Comencé a oír nuevamente sus disparos, y los quejidos de mi anterior oponente.

Por un breve instante, creí que se estaba aprovechando de lo magullado que lo había dejado, pero luego vi en el estado que se encontraba mi nuevo-viejo oponente, y noté que estaba moribundo, lleno de balas por todo el cuerpo, y es allí cuando me di cuenta de que era su espalda lo que tenía delante de mí.

Fácil. Sencillo.

No tardé ni cinco segundos; tal cómo me había dicho Kid anteriormente, fue sólo cuestión de rebanarle la cabeza (y, como me había advertido a mi misma para evitar arcadas y todo lo demás, aparté la mirada justo antes de ver cómo caía su cabeza, rodando por el pavimento).

Fue el último sonido de una bala el que me avisó que Kid también había acabado con el otro kishin.

Me permití abrir los ojos sólo cuando pude percibir una luz roja que me llegaba a los párpados. Para ese momento, sólo flotaban dos almas de huevo de kishin frente a cada uno.

La calle se mantuvo en silencio, sólo se oían las sirenas de los coches y el ruido de la lluvia y de sus gotas cayendo sin cesar. Miré a los que habían sido testigos de nuestra batalla, y la mayoría se mantenía boquiabierta, con la cara pasmada, pidiendo en silencio que los pellizcaran para saber si, lo que había ocurrido delante de sus ojos, no era alguna especie de ilusión óptica. Pensaba igual que ellos.

Aún así, del espectáculo desagradable que han presenciado, y de ver de cómo una ciudad entera pudo haber acabado siendo engullida por seres como los que habían estado caminando por esa misma calle en la que se encontraban, comenzaron a aplaudir. Con timidez en un principio, pero a su tiempo con admiración y maravilla. Los gritos llegaban en un idioma que no entendía, aunque algunos eran en inglés, pero eran tantos, que costaba saber qué nos decían.

Soul volvió a su forma corriente, y comprobé que no era la única que se había quedado sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquel apoyo de la gente. Ninguno de los dos, nunca, había recibido aquella clase de trato. Podía imaginármelo por lo que me había contado.

Patty y Liz aparecieron a nuestro lado, y me rodearon ambas en un abrazo conjunto. Quedé en el medio; estaba siendo aplastada, pero no me importó. Recibí el afecto con una sonrisa, y rodeé a ambas como pude con mis brazos.

Kid se nos acercó, y parecía mucho más satisfecho que nadie. Después de todo, estábamos ahí gracias a él. Lo que me recordó...

—Kid —sonreí—, ahora tenemos tres almas. Una para cada arma. Aunque, no recuerdo dónde habrá quedado la otra...

Volví a sentirme una idiota por no haberla aceptado en su momento.

—¡No te preocupes! —dijo Patty, con su voz infantil. Se acercó a mí, y abrió la boca, tratando de mostrarme algo que yo no alcanzaba a ver o a saber qué era. —Yo ya me encargué del alma del primer demonio, así que...

—¡Patty! —exclamó Kid, quien por poco parecía a punto de amenazarle con dejarle sin dulces por un mes de la rabia que había escrita en su par de ojos ámbar—, ¡se suponía que era para Soul!

La rubia estuvo a punto de replicar, pero me interpuso entre ambos; parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Lo mejor era calmarlos.

—Kid, no tiene caso que te enojes. De todas formas, da lo mismo. Queda un alma para Liz y otra para Soul, ¿no?

A pesar de que lo pensó por un rato, mis palabras le habrían hecho comprender que estaba en lo cierto. Que daba lo mismo, y que sólo sería un problema si se enojaba en aquel momento con la menor de las Thompson.

—Tienen razón —dijo, y Patty comenzó a saltar de alegría, porque se vio salvada de recibir un sermón de su técnico. Sin embargo, él la frenó y soltó una advertencia—: Pero la próxima vez, harás caso a lo que te digo, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes ir comiendo cualquier alma que te encuentres por el camino, y lo sabes.

Patty asintió, un tanto avergonzada, pero sonriente. Sabía que Kid no era ni cruel ni injusto. Todos lo sabíamos. Era por eso que le teníamos tanto cariño, a pesar de los ataques que solían darle.

—Bien —dijo Liz, que tomó entre sus manos una de las almas que pendían a un metro del suelo. —No sé tú, Soul, pero hace tiempo que no pruebo un alma.

Nunca lo hizo, adiviné que pensaba. Nos miramos, pero ambos decidimos guardarnos el comentario.

Miré con suma atención cómo harían para sumar a su cuerpo el alma de un kishin y, sinceramente, me llevé una enorme decepción por lo que hicieron: La engulleron. Sólo eso. Como si acabaran de mandarse un caramelo a la boca.

¿¡Eso era todo?

A pesar de lo decepcionante que pudo haberme resultado el acto de ambos, parecían realmente disfrutar de su textura. ¿Tendrían sabor, acaso? Según había oído, era más bien la sensación de júbilo lo que te satisfacía. Pero para mí eso era como si me dijeran que devorara un chocolate sin quitarle el envoltorio: la satisfacción existiría en el hecho de que sabes que es un chocolate por dentro, e ignoras el pobre sabor que le sientes a lo que en verdad pasa por tu paladar.

En fin, a ellos se los veía la mar de contentos por su recompensa.

—¿Cómo... te sientes? —le pregunté a mi arma.

—Bien —admitió. —Pero no diferente.

—Eso ocurrirá cuando consigan todas las almas —nos aclaró Kid, quien sonreía, contento porque, por fin, conseguimos nuestra primer alma, en la primer misión. La idea por un momento me alegró, pero, como había parecido volverse costumbre, la angustia volvió en cuanto tuve que oír las siguientes palabras—: Ahora, Maka, deberíamos ir a buscar a tu padre y a Stein. Sólo espero que no estén en aprietos.

Me mordí los labios, sin importarme si sangraban o no. Tal cual nuestras armas habían hecho con las almas, quería tragarme mis palabras, para que no tuvieran escape: "_Lo mismo espero, Kid. Te lo juro."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quiero contarles algo. No, no se ilusionen. Es simplemente que, tuve que borrar como miles de verbos en este capítulo, porque, luego de pasarme leyendo Los Juegos del Hambre (voy por el primero, pero ya lo amo), me salía todo en tiempo presente, cuando yo escribo siempre en pretérito. Era un fastidio, lo juro, pero me reía de mi misma <strong>_**xD _Pido disculpas si ven algún error como ese, o cualquier otro._**

**_Bueno, eso. Ojalá hayan disfrutado del capítulo que, siendo sincera, es uno de mis preferidos. Coman arroz, y pastas. Cuídense. Mucha suerte._**

**_Geko~_**


	11. Capítulo XI

_Lo de siempre: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Okubo, ese que nos hace sufrir cada mes con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco._

**_He aquí la continuación de este fic _:D_ Y de paso les cuento algo chiquito: tengo escrito la mitad del primer capítulo de un posible _**_two-shot_**_. Sería tipo comedia-romance _**_(MakaxSoulxKim)_**_, así que, si me dan ganas, inspiración, y todo eso, lo subiré _xD**

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron y a quienes comentaron: _Leon Kagamine; Bell Star; Guest; Akamaruwolf323. _¡Un agradecimiento especial por sus reviews!

__**Si ustedes gustan...**__

__**¡Lean!**__

* * *

><p><strong>Invierno<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XI<strong>

**…**

Kid tuvo la maravillosa idea de que volvamos al hotel: Estábamos hechos polvo, empapados por completo y, al menos en mi caso, estaba muerta por el frío. Nos apresuramos en tomar una ducha cada uno y en cambiarnos de ropa, por lo que en un tiempo récord de veinte minutos ya estábamos nuevamente sobre la patineta de nuestro amigo, sobrevolando la ciudad de Varsovia, en búsqueda de Stein y Spirit.

Volví a decirme que por mi tío no debía preocuparme, porque era alguien sin dudas muy fuerte que debió de haber resistido a lo que sea que tuviera que enfrentarse. En cambio, papá... ¿cuándo habría luchado por última vez? ¿La falta de práctica podría resultarle fatal? ¿Su tendencia a emborracharse le estaría dando problemas justo en ese momento? Y si, en un caso hipotético, Stein se ve incapacitado para ayudarle... ¿cómo saldría de esa mi padre? Cada idea nueva me hacía estremecer, así que me obligué a dejar de pensar en lo peor. Spirit sería la persona que era, pero no era lo tan tonto como para igualarse a un suicida. Y punto. No buscaría más pretextos por los cuales sentirme preocupada.

El viento soplaba contra nuestro rostros, y a pesar de que abundaba, a mi me daba la sensación de vez en cuando de estar a punto de quedarme sin aire. Por suerte, esa vez no nos empapamos demasiado con la lluvia. Aunque resultara ridículo a la vista, Kid no habría estado dispuesto a marcharse de no ser que me hizo jurar que llevaría su paraguas para protegernos de la lluvia. Quise hacerle entrar en razón, pero estaba decidido en eso de impedir que el agua arruinara su traje, el cual se había colocado previamente con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, para no formar ninguna arruga que le hiciera estallar los nervios. No me había quedado más opción que aceptar su petición (u orden), porque de otro modo, aún habríamos estado discutiendo sobre el tema. A él se lo veía conforme durante el viaje: Tenía la tela de los pantalones completamente húmeda por debajo de la rodilla, pero se dedicó a ignorar aquel pequeño detalle, y a gozar de ello a pesar de que estuviésemos dando, a la distancia, la imagen de un plagio a Mary Poppins, en versión _skater_.

La vocecita de Patty no se había dejado de escuchar por todo el rato. Cantaba canciones infantiles, y una que otra vez le dedicaba la del feliz cumpleaños a un amigo imaginario que se inventó en el momento. Era envidiable su constante buen ánimo, incluso en esos momentos, cuando nos dirigíamos a un posible peligro capaz de hacernos lamentar con las peores consecuencias. En cierto modo me alegró tenerla allí, ya que usualmente sus actitudes de niña pequeña resultaban contagiosas, o por lo menos eran capaces de arrebatar varias sonrisas a los que la rodearan.

Liz conversaba con Kid. Por el tono suplicante de su voz, me parecía que le estaba pidiendo algo semejante a un día de compras antes de que volviéramos a Shibusen. Mi escaso optimismo me mantuvo con la boca cerrada, porque de haber comentado algo siquiera, podía haber destruido de inmediato sus ingenuas esperanzas.

Soul se mantenía en un absoluto silencio. De a momentos me veía tentada a mecer la guadaña de un lado a otro, para tan sólo mantenerme entretenida durante aquellos minutos, pero, al momento justo, recordaba que el alma de mi compañero residía en ella, por lo que me resistía a pesar de que me viera preocupada en no pensar en nada en especial. Era algo que quería evitar a toda costa, si es que no quería volver a angustiarme por el hecho de que, la verdadera misión, aún no concluía.

Iba a preguntarle a Soul si acaso se enfadaría o acabaría mareado si comenzaba a formar círculos y arcos en el aire con él, pero las posibles reacciones que me había imaginado desaparecieron entre lo que ocupaba a mi mente, como la lluvia que acabó tras ir aminorando. Aún seguía oscuro y nublado, y ya para entonces había anochecido. Sin embargo, mis ojos se perdieron en un trozo de cielo que se podía ver sin dificultad, por la distancia que habían tomado algunas nubes entre ellas. La luz de una luna que no formaba parte de mi campo visual dominaba sobre ellas, y se colaba de un modo encantador, desplazándose hasta azoteas y tejados. Las estrellas estaban allí, a lo lejos. El modo de titilar de una se robaba mi atención, hasta que una nube robusta me opacó la vista, dándome la sensación de que entre aquel astro y yo, había una distancia mucho mayor e imposible de quebrar.

La guadaña me pesó por un momento.

Bajé la vista para comprobar que no volábamos demasiado alto, ya que en caso contrario, la temperatura podía dejarnos congelados, literalmente, a pesar de nuestro esfuerzo por mantenernos abrigados.

Por un momento, todo me pareció tranquilo. A medida que nos acercábamos a los límites de la ciudad, las calles se iban volviendo más estrechas y eran menos concurridas por los coches, lo que contribuía a no estropear mucho la vista. Dentro de las casas, las personas debían de estar —en su mayoría— descansando, arropadas, sin ninguna preocupación por el frío del exterior. El barrio que teníamos a nuestros pies estaba lleno de árboles. No había nada de verde, y así se mantendría hasta llegada la primavera. Traté de imaginarme qué clase de flores nacerían por allí, en esa época.

—Maka —dijo Kid, alzando un poco la voz para que le oyera a pesar del viento—, ¿sientes esas presencias?

Creí que desde aquella distancia resultaría algo imposible para mi limitado control, pero si por algo lo decía, era porque me equivocaba. Me concentré más que nunca en lo que pedía. Las que había percibido aquel día no eran más que oscuras y siniestras, a excepción de la de mis amigos. Pero, en aquel instante, dos fuentes importantes de energía me dejaron desconcertada por unos segundos. En comparación con las demás, advertían una gran fuerza y poder, y la sensación era asombrosa...

Sin embargo, algo volvió a llamar mi atención. Otra presencia notable.

Una, dos, tres..., ¿tres almas? ¿Así, de aquel grado? ¿De quiénes serían?

Tomándome completamente desprevenida, Kid nos hizo descender en picada. Mi concentración se desvió a una de las calles que teníamos en paralelo. El dueño de la patineta dio un rodeo, y fijé mis ojos en dos figuras apoyadas en plena oscuridad contra un contenedor de basura. Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Era como si de repente volviera a apoyar los pies sobre la tierra, a pesar de que siguiésemos en el aire.

Solté un grito, y no pude contenerme un segundo más. Le imploré a Kid que bajara, que bajara rápido y sin demoras, porque, no podía soportar más luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin verlos, a pesar de lo odiosos que podían llegar a ser. Spirit y Stein estaban allí, debajo, y el que aún no nos hubieran visto me estaba poniendo más ansiosa. Quería decirles lo preocupada que estuve, obligarlos a pedir disculpas y descargar toda mi furia por lo mal que habían hecho pasar los días por su culpa; y, más que nada, quería rodear a ambos con un fuerte abrazo, para que no volvieran a marcharse nunca más de nuestra ciudad. Era un sentimiento extraño, siendo que a veces me planteaba seriamente si en verdad quería a aquel par o no.

Pero, al parecer, Kid no comprendía mi enorme desesperación por estar junto a ellos de inmediato.

—¡Hazlo de una vez! —le grité, y de haber sabido cómo, nos hubiera dirigido a todos directo a ellos, haciendo caso omiso de lo que me decía.

Mi voz había sonado tan fuerte, que captó la atención de Spirit, y este alzó los ojos hacia arriba, donde nos hallábamos y, al escudriñar en su mirada, noté el tono de alarma y temor que había en ellos.

"_¿Pero qué...?_"

"¡Maka, salta!", me advirtió de inmediato la voz de Soul.

Sin siquiera procesar lo que sucedía en mi mente, mi cuerpo se movió solo, y en pleno salto le propiné una patada a Kid con la que lo obligué a apartarse de algo que se avecinaba. Pasó volando, a una velocidad que robaba el aliento, y atravesó el techo de una casa al descender: destruyó todo su interior por completo.

Caí sobre las bolsas del contenedor, que me amortiguaron de un terrible golpe en cualquier otro caso. Kid estaba desconcertado, y viajó rápido hacia nosotros. Spirit se levantó de su sitio, y muy deprisa, me ayudó a bajarme y a colocarme a su lado.

Nos miramos por un momento, sin saber qué decir. Aún tenía esas ganas de soltarle todo y a la vez perdonarlo, pero en aquella situación de amenaza, y con sus ojos aterrados priorizando el comprobar que no tuviera ni un rasguño, me dejaron con las palabras sin desprenderse de mi garganta. Estaba tan absorta, que no me di cuenta de lo que dijeron Kid y Stein, pero recobré la razón en cuanto Spirit me tomó de la mano con la que no sujetaba mi arma, y me llevó junto a los demás bajo el toldo de una tienda pequeña. Nos pegamos a la vidriera lo más que pudimos, y entre su respiración agitada, Stein me dijo:

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

Pues bien, yo tenía esa misma pregunta para ambos. Más para papá.

Me volví y lo miré de frente. Puse un semblante para poder hablar severamente con él, pero se desmoronó al instante cuando se me adelantó y me rodeó con sus brazos sin quitar su rostro de mi hombro. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había permitido que me abrazara de ese modo? Era tanto lo que ocurría, que sólo me vi capaz de cerrar mis ojos por unos segundos, antes de decir:

—¿Por qué tú, papá? Es demasiado peligroso...

Él tembló, pero por su risa.

—Eso debería estar diciéndolo yo, hijita.

Me soltó y volvió a examinarme. Se detuvo específicamente en cómo tomaba con firmeza la guadaña, a la que pareció echarle una mirada de desprecio. La coloqué de inmediato detrás de mi espalda, aunque tratando de que pareciera un movimiento lánguido; Soul pareció notar que en realidad era un vano intento por ocultarlo, a lo que me creí oírlo gruñir. En ese momento no tenía ganas de soportar el odio de nadie contra nadie.

Irónicamente, estábamos allí: en otra pelea a muerte.

Kid comenzó a explicarle a mi tío que se enteró por su padre sobre lo complicada que se había vuelto la misión para ellos. No dio muchos detalles sobre qué había oído exactamente, quizás porque quería que Stein limpiara con las dudas de su mente.

—Pues la verdad es que creímos que se trataría de un demonio, sí. Pero, ese no es el mayor peligro ahora. Hace un par de horas acabamos con la criatura, y al instante de haberla derrotado, se apareció ante nosotros una bruja, que...

—¿¡Una bruja? —Me sobresalté, guiada por la sorpresa de que un ser tan temible estuviera tan cerca nuestro.

Todos me obligaron a callar, y me disculpé al instante por mi reacción. Pero, ahora, algo que no había comprendido encajaba. Aquel tercer alma que había descubierto, le pertenecía a ella. Por obviedad, mi padre y mi tío almacenaban en su interior aquel otro par de almas, que me habían parecido demasiado poderosas al sentirlas, inclusive la de Stein. Entonces, ¿esa era la verdadera fuerza de mi padre? ¿Había estado temiendo por él y su bienestar, cuando en realidad también era capaz de apañárselas en una pelea como tal? Que siguiera vivo ya significaba una gran prueba de eso para mí.

—Acabaremos con ella —aseguró Stein, muy seguro de si mismo—. Es muy veloz, a decir verdad, y sus ataques nos demoran bastante en alcanzarla. Pelea a distancia —explicó—, pero no nos será difícil.

Sus ataques. Un instante atrás había esquivado uno de ellos, y no me había dado el tiempo suficiente como para ver de qué se trataban en realidad, pero sí vi lo que ocasionaban, y como aquella casa en cuestión de segundos pasó a ser puro escombro. Aquel hogar... ¿Había alguien allí?

—¿Qué sucede con las personas? —inquirí, preocupada de haber sido testigo de la muerte de una familia, y de haberme visto únicamente capaz de salvar sólo el pellejo de mis amigos y el propio, y nada más. —¡Acaba de morir una familia! —exclamé, al borde de la histeria.

—¡No, no te preocupes, Makita! —dijo rápidamente mi padre, al ver la expresión de mi rostro. —Ya evacuaron la zona, y van haciendo lo mismo con los sitios que rodean al barrio.

De pronto lo comprendí. Los automóviles que habíamos visto antes, iban en sentido contrario al nuestro. Había supuesto que era simplemente porque se trataría de una calle de único sentido, en vez de familias huyendo de la batalla que se desataba en las calles que comúnmente transitaban. Sin embargo, no pude evitar sentir pena por aquellos que habían perdido su casa, el único sitio en donde se habrían sentido a salvo en otras ocasiones.

El dolor de mi pecho iba en aumento.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —pregunté.

—¿Plan? —repitió Stein, y soltó una risita de desdén—. Sea cual sea, Maka, no les incumbe. Ustedes quédense aquí mientras que yo y Spirit...

—¡No pensamos dejarlos solos en esto! —le interrumpió Kid, bastante enfadado con el modo de hablar de Stein. —Venimos aquí específicamente para echarles una mano, y...

—¿Y qué? ¡Nadie pidió su ayuda! —vociferó mi tío—. Además, déjame hacerte una pregunta, Kid: ¿En qué narices pensabas cuando trajiste aquí a Maka? ¿Qué no sabes lo peligroso que es para ella, especialmente?

Kid se quedó sin palabras. En cierta forma ambos comprendíamos a qué se refería Stein, y también sabíamos que era cierto. Pero, no dejaba de estar agradecida con mi amigo, porque él no había decidido ocultarme nada, y me había permitido hacer algo cuando sentía nada más que impotencia. Incluso, Kid no tenía idea de que una bruja estuviera metida en esto. Originalmente la idea era ayudarles con el demonio que recién hoy habían conseguido asesinar. Este nuevo peligro era algo que nadie pudo haber previsto, ni siquiera Stein o papá.

—Puedo cuidarme sola —les aseguré—. Somos tres equipos, dudo mucho que una bruja logre acabar con nosotros.

—Maka —dijo Spirit—, tú no...

—Por favor, papá —supliqué, poniéndome frente a él y tratando de sonar igual de dispuesta a cómo me encontraba—, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados. Haré lo posible para no ser un estorbo...

Sin embargo, él lucía tan preocupado, y no sabía si me alcanzarían las palabras para hacerle entrar en razón.

—Esto está fuera de discusión, Maka —dijo. Estuve a punto de protestar, pero sus ojos azules cargados de seriedad penetraron en mi mirada, y juro que nunca me había mirado de ese modo—. Sólo iremos nosotros dos, ni siquiera Kid y las Thompson...

—¡Y un comino!

Todos fijamos nuestra vista en el shinigami, que jamás hablaba de ese modo. Actuó en un segundo, y nos dejó atónitos, en el suelo, mientras que volvía a subirse en su patineta, presto a enfrentarse a la bruja sin impedimentos.

—¡Kid! —gritó Stein, usando el mismo tono imperativo que utilizaba con sus alumnos.

Pero él ya había desaparecido de nuestro limitado campo visual, y no nos quedó otra opción más que actuar para evitar que saliera lastimado por su testarudez.

Pero, cuando creía que me dejarían ir a ayudar al olvidarse de mi situación por la repentina acción de Kid, Spirit me tomó del brazo, y me arrastró contra mi voluntad al otro lado de la calle. Traté de librarme y zafarme, y sin embargo, sólo pude moverme cuando volví a caer en el contenedor. Esta vez, por culpa de mi padre. Bajó la tapa y pude oír como colocaba más bolsas encima para que no pudiera levantarla con sencillez. Nos dejó a mi y a Soul a oscuras, en medio de un olor insoportable, y pronto sentimos como movía el contenedor con nosotros dentro, para ponernos a salvo en otro sitio.

—¡Puaj! —Los ojos por poco me lloraban de aquel asqueroso olor, tan intenso y a su vez asfixiante—. ¡Spirit, déjanos salir!

Aporreé la tapa, los costados y lancé tantos golpes que en un puñetazo me lastimé los nudillos. Ni siquiera podía usar a Soul, no en ese espacio tan pequeño. Pero tampoco podía quedarme ahí, sin ayudar. Además, tal habría sido la premura de los actos de Spirit, que no tuvo tiempo para detenerse a pensar que, allí, me quedaría sin aire en menos de un parpadeo.

—¡Maldita sea! —grité, y pateé el metal de uno de los laterales del contenedor. No para intentar escapar, sino como un simple modo de descargar la rabia que se acumulaba.

Tenía los ojos llorosos, y mi respiración se estaba volviendo agitada, lo cual, no ayudaba en nada con la escasez de oxígeno. Algo a mi lado brilló por un breve instante, lo suficiente como para hacerme ver que tenía a 15 cm. de mi rostro la tapa del basurero. La sensación de encierro hizo que la urgencia en salir nada más aumentara, y que la desesperación dentro de mí estuviera a punto de desquiciarme.

—Cálmate —Era la voz de Soul que, a pesar de que no tuvo porque haberlo hecho, me sorprendió por lo cerca que se oía. Pues claro, allí apenas había espacio para dos. —Estate tranquila —siguió, con voz calmada—, voy a sacarnos a ambos de aquí.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté, con el pecho aún ascendiendo y bajando rápido por mi respiración.

—Primero, respira con calma —Y, aunque me costó, logré hacer masomenos lo que me pedía. —Ahora, aguarda un segundo.

Por el ruido de las bolsas era fácil darse cuenta que se estaba moviendo, tratando de conseguir una posición que le facilitara el trabajo. Creí que siquiera lo lograría con el poco espacio que teníamos, pero de un modo u otro, pareció conseguirlo, porque pronto sentí un resoplido suyo llegándome hasta la nariz.

—De mi lado hay un poco menos de basura —explicó, pero me abrumó el notarlo casi encima mío.

Como si ya antes no tuviera las suficientes ganas de escaparme de ahí.

Volvió a resplandecer algo en medio de aquella oscuridad total, y pude ver que se trataba del brazo de Soul, que volvía a convertirse en el filo de una guadaña, y esta vez pasaba por encima de mi torso para llegar a rozar el metal que tenía a mi costado. Apartó la hoja, y luego, oí el ruido de su corte. Formó otro, y me pregunté qué diablos estaría haciendo.

Comenzó a acomodarse de nuevo, y me hundí lo más que pude contra los residuos, tanto como para evitar que por equivocación me lastimara, como para no tenerlo tan pegado a mí: Las bolsas parecían haberlo bañado en su olor.

—Apestas —dije.

—Maka, aquí dentro todo apesta.

Otro corte.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Tomó un respiro, a pesar de que eso no parecía lo mejor siendo que no había nada bonito que oler. Debía estar meditando bien lo que hacía, siendo que trabaja en una completa negrura.

—Aguarda y verás—respondió.

Contuve la respiración y, en un segundo, Soul formó otro corte.

Su brazo volvió a la normalidad y, tanteando en la oscuridad con su mano sobre el metal, dio un golpe con el que me permitió ver qué había estado haciendo: Era una abertura, rectangular y algo pequeña para él, pero con el espacio suficiente como para que yo saliera por ella. Una sonrisa se apareció sin más por mi rostro.

Primero me permití asomar la cara para respirar un poco de aire fresco, pero sin tardarme demasiado. Saqué los brazos, la cabeza, y así con cuidado hasta que acabé con los pies sobre el suelo. Quité las enormes bolsas que mi padre había puesto encima del basurero, y levanté la tapa con precaución de que no se me cayera en los dedos. Acabé empujando hasta que la tapa golpeó contra la pared en la que se apoyó, y le tendí una mano a Soul para ayudarlo a salir.

—Veámosle el lado positivo —comentó en cuanto se colocó a mi lado—, tal vez así acabemos matando a la bruja con el olor.

Volteé a ver en qué sitio estábamos. Era una tienda, la misma del toldo en el que nos habíamos refugiado antes. Parecía una panadería por uno de los carteles que llegué a divisar a pesar de que no hubiera la luz suficiente, pero lo que me más me llamó la atención, fue el vidrio que Spirit había destruido con tal de meternos a ambos allí dentro.

—Tendrá que pagar eso —murmuré. —Vamos, Soul.

Di un par de pasos, pero el albino me detuvo con su mano. Me giré a verlo, sorprendida, y su rostro parecía estar conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Un segundo —dijo, y acercó su mano a mi cara. Estuve a punto de apartarla, pero se dirigió a mi coronilla y me enseñó la cáscara de un plátano. —Creo que la bruja no te hubiera tomado en serio si te veía así.

Di una media vuelta antes de que notara mi sonrojo, y sin contestar nada salí fuera de la tienda con grandes zancadas. ¿Cómo no había notado que tenía eso sobre la cabeza?

No quise exponerme delante de la bruja de repente, por lo que me mantuve oculta mientras que buscaba su presencia en la noche. Una fuente de malicia y sed de muerte captó de inmediato mi atención, y no tardé en darme cuenta que era aquel mi objetivo. Estaba a la vuelta de la manzana, y como prueba irrefutable, vi otro hogar haciéndose añicos ante uno de sus ataques.

La imagen resultó dolorosa, y aparté mi vista para dirigirla a mi compañero. Esperaba a que dijera algo, pero debió de haber visto la expresión de mi rostro, con la que consiguió bastarle para saber que debía hacer: volvió a convertirse en una guadaña, fría y amenazadora.

"Ve con cuidado", me advirtió.

Fui rodeando la cuadra, a paso rápido pero sin hacer ruido. Me pegaba a la pared lo más que podía, y mantenía mis sentidos alerta. El alma de la bruja era lo único que me aseguraba que no venía de repente a asesinarnos, pero me permitía saber que se estaba batiendo a duelo.

De pronto, logré verlo. Pasando a una velocidad temerosa por encima de varios hogares, una bola resplandeciente y blanca rodeada de una luz de tonos similares acabó aterrizando en la esquina que tenía a tan solo tres metros. La fuerza del impacto me hizo saltar por los aires, pero no perdí un segundo tirada en el piso. Volteé al sentir aquella presencia tan peligrosamente cerca, y bañado bajo la iluminación de uno de los postes de luz, vi su cabello corto apenas asomando, y unos finos labios curvarse en una sonrisa maliciosa.

Estaba allí, evaluando con sus ojos oscuros cuánto se demoraría en asesinarme. Los llevaba pintados al rededor de negro, como un mapache, pero a su vez llevaba en sus manos y pies las patas grandes de otro animal, de un pelaje blanco y teñido de negro en algunos de sus dedos. Uno más grande. Tenía puesto encima como capuchón la cabeza de un oso; un oso panda. Según entendía, aquel pelaje cubría el cuerpo entero del animal, pero parecía que la bruja prefería ir ligera de ropa, dejando a ver su piel casi traslúcida, sólo cubriendo con aquel traje de guantes, calzado, un short y un corpiño.

Era diminuta, parecía incluso más pequeña que yo en estatura, pero su mirada fría y calculadora me daba a entender que no debía dejarme llevar por las apariencias. Con aquel tamaño, ahora comprendía cómo podía ser tan escurridiza como había dicho Stein.

—¡Groar! ¡Esto es todo un halago! —exclamó, con una voz cantarina y alegre, pero claramente falsa—. ¿Así que soy lo tan peligrosa como para que Shibusen mande a tres equipos a detenerme? Según oí de mis compañeras, siempre se trata de uno solo... ¡Pero en fin, esto lo hace más divertido para Rau! —Rió.

Tomé a Soul con más fuerza, dándome confianza a mi misma de que, junto a él, saldríamos de esa con vida.

Inspiré aire, y alcé la cabeza. Igualé la expresión fría y amenazadora de su rostro. Que no diera resultado era ya otra cosa, me dije, pero así al menos me mostraría confiada y sin temor.

—Groar —gruñó, con su vocecita—, espero que aunque sea no mueras al primer ataque, o sino, no serás más que una pérdida del tiempo de Rau. ¡_Bear, bearu_!.

Alzó su brazo, y en un instante, una esfera de energía nació y fue aumentando de tamaño, hasta sobrepasar unos centímetros al de su mano. La luz que emanó me dejó ver los rasguños y el sudor en su cuerpo, por lo que me permití una sonrisa al ver que los demás no se lo habían puesto tan fácil.

Esperé, en mi lugar, sabiendo qué era lo que ocurriría. La bruja, Rau, estaría esperando a que fuera la primera en acercarse, pero claro, eso sería mi muerte, por lo que no pensaba moverme de allí. Mi decisión pareció molestarle; me fulminó con la mirada y apuntó directo a mi corazón con la bola que emanaba de su mano. En el momento en el que la esfera estuvo a punto de descargar contra mi, cambió de opinión, y dirigió su poder hacia arriba, al techo de una de las casas de dos pisos de donde Stein había saltado para hacer un ataque sorpresa.

Mi tío logró esquivar el ataque justo a tiempo, y cayó en donde Rau se hallaba. Pero ella había dado una pirueta hacia atrás, y en un segundo volvió a formar otra esfera con sus dos manos unidas, tomando ésta un tamaño mayor. Lo disparó directo a Stein, y éste simplemente lo desvió con su guada... ¿su guadaña?

Aquella figura me dejó tan hipnotizada, que a penas pude apartarme sólo cuando Soul me gritó que lo hiciera. La bruja salió corriendo a cuatro patas, doblando en una esquina, a una velocidad impensable. Oí varios disparos repetirse, uno tras otro, y supe que allí mismo había estado esperándole Kid, con su dúo de armas. Stein salió tras ella, y yo me quedé mirando la guadaña que tenía en su mano. Era negra, completamente negra, del mismo tono que los ojos de la bruja. El alma que residía en aquel arma, me era más que conocida, porque era el alma de mi padre, que irradiaba tanta fuerza y energía que al tenerla tan cerca parecía querer opacar todas las demás, de no ser porque aquellas eran igual de poderosas.

"¡Vamos, Maka!"

—¡Sí!

Tomé velocidad y me guié percibiendo sus presencias: Estaban sobre los techos, peleando. Trepé por uno de los postes de luz hasta lograr verlos, y salté justo a tiempo de que una nueva esfera de energía que Kid había esquivado me diera con todo. Aterricé sobre el tejado, y por poco me caigo de espaldas por la inclinación de las tejas. A aquella distancia se veía el esfuerzo que estaba dando la bruja al estar rodeada por dos técnicos y sus armas.

Lo que me sorprendió, sin embargo, eran los ataques jamás contemplados por mis ojos que utilizaba Stein con mi padre, y que Kid de pronto ya no llevara ambas armas en las manos. Dos cañones plateados y con una innumerable cantidad de detalles en su diseño rodeaban sus brazos, y cargaban bolas de energía en cinco segundos que disparaban directo a Rau: Era el poder de su resonancia de almas. La diminuta bruja abrió sus ojos con desmesura, y esquivó el potente ataque de mi amigo con torpeza, pero fue a parar muy cerca de Stein. Él sonrió, divertido, y dirigió la hoja de su guadaña directo a Rau. Volví a ser testigo de su velocidad en cuanto de un segundo a otro se aplastó contra el techo para evitar ser partida en dos por Stein, y se volvía a escabullir corriendo a cuatro patas, justo en la dirección en la que yo me encontraba.

Actué sin pensar. Arremetí directo a ella, dispuesta a darle con todo con mi guadaña. Pero lo esquivó dando un salto, lanzándose directo a la calle que teníamos dos pisos abajo.

"_Ah, no. No vas a volver a escapar._"

Di un giro y me lancé detrás suyo, y en mitad de la caída logré rodearla con mis brazos evitando que colocara sus manos para protegerse de la caída. El golpe en la cabeza la dejó atontada, pero no por eso dejó de tratar de zafarse.

—¡Groar! ¿Qué se supone que haces? —dijo fastidiada.

—Lo siento. —Reí yo esta vez. —No me quedó otra opción.

—¡Maka! —gritó Stein, aún a la altura máxima del edificio que tenía a mis espaldas—, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¡Sí! —le aseguré—. ¡No pasa nada!

Había acabado sentada encima de la bruja, aún sosteniéndole los brazos. Intimidaba tenerla tan cerca, siendo que su onda de energía era igualitaria a la de Stein y Spirit. Aún así, allí estaba, tendida e inmóvil.

—Je —llamó mi atención—, ¿de verdad creías que iba a rendirme tan fácil?

Sólo atisbé a ver sus ojos mirándome con la misma frialdad expresa en su voz, y me robaron el aliento. Soul de repente apareció a mi lado, apartándome de un empujón al notar más rápido que yo que las palmas de la bruja se abrieron y lanzaron ataques que bien pudieron haber acabado con mi vida. Su rostro sostuvo una amplia sonrisa, y volvió a apuntar a mi cuerpo con sus brazos extendidos.

—Ninguna chica torpe como tú me humilla de ese modo, ¿¡comprendido?

Sus esferas blancas volaron hacia mi, y me hubieran aniquilado de no ser porque Stein y Soul me tomaron de ambos brazos y me apartaron de inmediato del medio. Stein nos obligó a ambos a apartarnos, y yo estaba muy atónita como para decir nada. Antes de voltear, vi como la bruja corría a cuatro patas y en zigzag por la calle, esquivando los ataques que Kid lanzaba sin pausa. En un momento se volvió contra él, y se desató una especie de guerra con pequeñas bombas nucleares que se lanzaban en conjunto, acabando con todo lo que les rodeaba.

Ir y colocarse allí, en medio, significaría la muerte de cualquiera. Pero tampoco pensaba estar observando, por lo que le indiqué a Soul que volviera a su forma de guadaña. Vaciló antes de hacerlo. Marché directo a la batalla; no obstante, una vez más, mi tío me sujetó del brazo, impidiendo que fuera a ayudar.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirí, cabreada.

Se la habían pasado todo el tiempo impidiendo que participara en la pelea, y la vez en que me ignoraron acabé detuviendo momentáneamente a la bruja. ¿Es que acaso ello no contaba?

—¡Si se meten ahí, acabarán echos cenizas! No sé si te has dado cuenta, Maka, pero recuerda que prometiste no ser un estorbo, y sin embargo estás aquí, sin ser más que eso.

El estómago se me revolvió. Su comentario había sido tan despectivo, que acabó hiriéndome de verdad. No era justo. No podían comprender cómo me sentía, la impotencia con la que la que quería combatir y hacer por fin algo en mi vida, que no sea quedarse mirando cómo los demás realizan hazañas grandiosas. Así había sido siempre, cuando no tenía un compañero y eso me impedía luchar. Ahora que lo tengo, y hemos obtenido por fin nuestra primer alma, debo admitir que la sensación era maravillosa. Porque por una vez en mi vida, había hecho el bien y había defendido a la gente indefensa. Y quería que eso se repitiera, una y otra vez, limpiando a las ciudades de los males que las mantenían aterrorizadas.

No le dije nada. Me mantuve en silencio, con la cabeza gacha. Giré mi rostro a ver a Kid, luchando solo, y me dije a mi misma que no perdería más el tiempo por el temor de los demás de que saliera herida.

Era tal el resentimiento que sentía contra Stein, que no me vi en lo más mínimo preocupada por morir si es que eso ocurría tras zafarme de sus manos e ir derecho a la bruja. Todo a lo que conllevó la situación fue tan veloz como los ataques de la bruja, pero en mi memoria, podía repasarla una y otra vez, a la velocidad con la que se movían las personas bajo el agua: Primero, yo corría, alzando la guadaña y oyendo como Soul aceptaba mi sugerencia, porque si había una manera de que nosotros derrotáramos a la bruja, sería con el ataque más poderoso que teníamos: utilizando la resonancia de almas. Nuestras almas se fusionaron en aquella conexión, notaba una mayor facilidad para controlar el arma, sintiendo lo que Soul sentía, viendo a través de sus pensamientos el ataque con el que ambos acordamos en menos de una fracción de segundo. La guadaña se expandió en tamaño ante las ondas de energía de ambos, que seguían un circuito que aumentaba nuestra resistencia y coordinación. La hoja brillaba, y su destello cegaba.

Me dije que no fallaría, no esa vez, ni ninguna otra.

Kid me vio cuando ya estaba demasiado cerca, y apartó sus cañones en el acto. La bruja solo atisbó a dirigir sus ojos a mi rostro, y a abrir la boca con sorpresa.

La guadaña por poco se escapó de mis manos, pero pude dirigir un ataque que recorrió una línea imaginaria, dejando al suelo dividido en dos a su paso. Al instante me sentía algo agotada, pero no pude permitirme ni un respiro. Porque la bruja había esquivado mi ataque, y la tenía allí, a mi lado, fijando sus ojos sobre los míos con rudeza, y unas inmensas ganas de hacerme picadillo, como yo había intentao un segundo atrás.

Estaba en blanco, pero era mi cuerpo el que se movió solo para apartar su brazo antes de que me lanzara una de sus esferas mortales de poder.

¿Cuándo se había apartado? ¿Había desviado mi ataque, acaso? No, iba en la dirección correcta. ¿Fue tal vez que yo no fui lo suficientemente rápida, entonces?

Los cañones de Kid volvieron a disparar al segundo, y formaron una importante y cierta distancia entre ambas. La bruja chilló, completamente sacada de sus casillas.

—¡Deja de defenderle, mocoso! ¿No ves que quiero acabar con ella de una maldita vez? —Se tiró del cabello, y con una sola mano volvió a atacar a Kid.

Ambos daban grandes zancadas a cada lado, saltaban, esquivando así todo lo que venía contra ellos. En un momento la bruja quedó demasiado cerca de mi, y yo apenas había logrado apartarme. Sus manos me sostuvieron de los hombros, y llevó una de ellas a mi frente. "_Es mi fin_", pensé.

Pero de repente, una hoja negra se apareció en medio de ambas, dejando manca a la bruja y pronto abriéndose paso hasta su cuerpo de nuevo. Lo último que oí de ella, fue un grito desgarrador; fue incapaz de soportar el dolor de la guadaña, asesinándola. Su cuerpo se vio envuelto por una luz oscura y con destellos blancos. Contrajo su cuerpo hasta el punto de llegar a convertirse en una bola diminuta rodeada por los mismos colores, suspendida en el aire, delante de mi salvador: Stein.

Liz y Patty se aparecieron de repente a mi lado, y chillaban emocionadas, diciendo que eso que había hecho fue "de lo más guay", y que si hubieran podido habrían grabado el momento, para verlo por una infinidad de veces. Sin embargo, yo no me sentía "guay". Después de todo, había fallado, y la idea me desmoronó emocionalmente.

Stein tomó el alma, y se acercó a Kid. No alcancé a oír lo que decía, sino sólo a ver cómo papá volvía a adquirir su cotidiana figura, y se acercó a mí una vez que las hermanas me dejaron en paz al notar mi poco entusiasmo. Soul también se alejó en cuanto volvió a tomar el cuerpo de un chico adolescente, pero no dejaba de lanzarle miradas recelosas a Stein y a Spirit.

Por un momento creí que papá me felicitaría, que a pesar de todo había demostrado un poder singular que yacía dentro de mí y de mi compañero. Trataría de sacarme una sonrisa, y de animarme con que la bruja al fin se había marchado, y nuestra misión había concluido. Sin embargo, lo único que dijo, fue:

—Volvamos a casa.

Traté re corresponder a su sonrisa, pero se me fue imposible.

¿Y si después de todo, no fui más que un estorbo en esta misión?

* * *

><p>Tenía las piernas entumecidas por el largo viaje en el avión. Los asientos eran cómodos, pero me urgía de vez en cuando levantarme para desperezarme con la excusa de ir al baño o lo que sea. En un momento me quedé sentada al lado de las Thompson, ya que había un asiento vació junto a ellas. Pero tampoco estaba de ánimos para charla, así que volvía a mi sitio, al asiento pegado a la ventanilla que tenía a Soul sentado al lado. Llevaba una gorra en la cabeza, y la visera le tapaba el rostro. Capaz dormía, capaz se hacía. Sólo sabía que así estuvo todo el viaje.<p>

Apoyé la sien contra la pared, y sin querer, vi a través de los asientos a mi padre y mi tío, hablando entre murmullos entre ellos. Estaban delante de Liz y Patty, así que me acerqué en silencio hasta ellas, teniendo cuidado de que ninguno me viera. Estaban dormidas —al fin—, así que no me preocupó que sus voces no me permitieran oír lo que ellos decían.

Me senté al lado de ellas, como quien no quiere la cosa. Acerqué con disimulo mi oído, fingiendo que me ataba los cordones, hasta que oí mi nombre entre sus palabras. Agucé más el oído, y la voz de papá y Stein se volvieron más claras.

—Stein —dijo papá, luego de una pausa, y me pareció escucharlo con un tono de preocupado—, ¿eso era...?

—Sí —le cortó—. La primera vez que lo vi, no estaba tan seguro. Pero no hay dudas. Fue el Cazador de Brujas. —Reprimí un gritito. Por algún motivo, algo me sonó familiar en esas palabras—. Hacía tiempo que no veía esa técnica.

¿Esa técnica? Supuse que no se refería a la bruja Rau, ya que, según entendía, las brujas no se cazaban entre ellas. A menos que existiera un conflicto entre ambas, pero ignoré esa opción. ¿Sería que ese, entonces, el nombre de mi propio ataque? ¿Con el que ataqué a Rau en plena resonancia de almas? Stein lo había visto ya una primera vez, en el entrenamiento. En ese momento, no pareció tan preocupado al respecto.

Sus palabras se formaron solas en mi mente: "Hacía tiempo que no veía esa técnica". Entonces, la duda me asaltó: ¿Quién la había utilizado antes?

Una luz sobre todos los asientos parpadeó, y era la señal de "Ajústate el cinturón". La voz de una de las azafatas recorrió los pasillos y avisó que estábamos a punto de aterrizar. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, las chicas se habían despertado y me miraban con una sonrisa.

—Eh, Maka, ¿nos estabas espiando mientras dormíamos, o qué? —preguntó Liz, en broma.

"Espiando." No me hizo falta comprobarlo, porque sentí las miradas del par de adultos clavadas en mi, en una clara señal de amenaza y enfado. Balbuceé algo sobre que tenía que volver a mi asiento, y me marché. Al sentarme en él, sentí esa vez otros ojos fijos en mi; la visera de Soul sólo le tapaba la frente, y sus ojos azules me miraban con curiosidad. Iba a preguntarle qué sucedía, cuando habló:

—No deberías hacer que se enfaden ya más de lo que están con nosotros.

—¿Acaso importa? —Fingí indiferencia.

—La verdad es que a mí me da lo mismo, pero que no se te olvide que hasta hace poco estabas desesperada por saber de ellos. —Hizo una pausa, y luego continuó—: A ti te importa. No puedes negarlo.

Era algo abrumador que Soul hablara de aquella realidad como si me conociese de toda la vida. Pero tenía razón, y no podía fingir que no me molestaba.

—Me parece injusto. Pero, ¿de qué ha servido al final que hayamos ido? —Me pregunté a mi misma, pero Soul siguió observándome—. Hubieran acabado con la bruja de todas formas.

—No te olvides de los otros demonios —me recordó—. Habría gente muerta si no los hubiésemos detenido.

—Tal vez Kid habría acabado con todos —supuse—. Después de todo, es un shinigami.

—No te fíes —dijo—. Recuerda que aún es joven, y que tiene mucho por aprender. Como nosotros —Vislumbré una sonrisa antes de que su gorra tapara de vuelta su rostro. —Además, recuerda que gracias a ti la gente ya tiene dinero para reparar todo el desastre armado.

Era cierto. Bueno, en parte. Claro que yo no disponía de tal cantidad, pero la gente que quería recompensarnos de algún modo por haberlos librados de aquellos seres nos ofrecían dinero sin cesar. Por supuesto que no íbamos a aceptarlo, pero simplemente sugerí que lo usaran para ayudar a las familias que habían tenido que padecer la pérdida de sus hogares. Como la de aquella casa que se vio reducida a escombros por culpa de Rau.

—Maka —añadió Soul—: Deberías dejar de ser tan negativa, y darte algo de crédito de vez en cuando, ¿vale?

El avión pronto aterrizó, y los pasajeros comenzaron a levantarse y a tomar el pequeño equipaje que habían guardado en el maletero. Yo sólo llevaba una mochila, que a comparación de la enorme cantidad de bolsos y maletas que Liz tendría que esperar luego para recuperar, no sé si me hacía lucir como alguien humilde o simplemente miserable.

Fuimos todos en grupo hasta que nuestros pies llegaron al edificio de la terminal. Íbamos a recoger los bolsos de Liz, cuando de repente un grupo de chicos se nos acercó corriendo y nos rodearon a los más jóvenes con sus brazos antes de que viera de quiénes se trataban. Sin embargo, la voz gritona de Black Star disipó al instante mi duda.

—¡NO PUEDO CREERME QUE SE HAYAN MARCHADO SIN MÍ! ¿CÓMO SON CAPACES DE HABER ABANDONADO ASÍ A SU DIOS? ¡PEDAZOS DE...! —Tsubaki lo tomó por detrás y le tapó la boca con ambas manos hasta que se calmara.

Aún así, cuando le soltó, se mostró muy cabreado y decepcionado. Nosotros, sin más, nos reímos.

—Perdona Black Star —dijo Kid, aún riendo—, pero lo del viaje fue algo espontáneo. No te enfades.

—No, claro que no. Ni pienso enfadarme —dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Tsubaki se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos. Dijo que me había extrañado, y que estuvo realmente preocupada por mí. Me regañó también por no haberle siquiera mandado un mensaje para calmarla con que estaba bien. Aquellas palabras me recordaron bastante a mi madre, que debía estar masomenos igual. Aunque peor.

Noté la sonrisa en los rostros de ambos —de mi amiga y del mono de cabello azulado—, y noté que ya no había tensión entre ellos. Por un momento, me había olvidado que se habían peleado, siendo que ambos siempre se mostraban de esa forma: sonrientes y contentos.

—¿Y? —preguntó Kid, pensando igual que yo—, ¿ya se arreglaron?

—Pues, sí —respondió Tsubaki, y se sonrojó.

Eso me recordó otra cosa.

—¿Al fin se confesaron, entonces? —inquirí, con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, me obligué a borrar aquella expresión de mi cara, porque los rostros de perplejidad de ambos significaron la misma respuesta que un no.

Había metido la pata.

—¿C-confesar...? —preguntó Black, con la boca abierta a más no poder. Miró a Tsubaki con aquella cara de idiota con la que lo habían dejado mis palabras, y comenzó a puro balbucear—: ¿Acaso...? ¿Se refiere a...? ¿Tú...?

—Oh, ¡mira tu cara! —gritó de repente Liz, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido callada, pero atenta a lo que ocurría. —¡Jamás creí que viviría para contarlo!

La desesperación floreció de la expresión atónita de Tsubaki. La pobre estaba completamente roja, y miraba por un segundo a Liz, por otro a Black, y por último, a mí. Le rogué con la mirada que me disculpe, y ella me sonrió a pesar de que su cara confesara lo vergonzosa que le parecía la situación. Terminó marchando entre las garras de Liz, porque "debían ir al baño" (aunque todos sabíamos que era solo una excusa para llenarle de preguntas en cuanto estuvieran solas), mientras que a Black no se le había movido ni un pelo, y aún estaba parado delante nuestro, embobado.

—Adolescentes —suspiró Stein, y se marcharon con Spirit a recoger el equipaje de Liz. Que si fuera por ella, lo habría abandonado ahí mismo.

—Lo siento —le dije a Black, quien en respuesta, hizo una especie de gesto de negación y asentida combinados.

Miré a Soul como para que me tradujera aquello, pero él estaba con el ceño fruncido, escudriñando con la mirada entre gente. Una sonrisa se apareció de repente por su rostro, y cuando me fijé en a había visto, mi rostro debió igualarse al de Black Star en esos momentos: Kim corría hacia nosotros, alzando un brazo y cargando con una pequeña bolsa de plástico en el otro. Sólo miraba a una sola persona de entre el grupo. A Soul.

Llegó al albino de un salto, y él, como si nada, la recibió entre sus brazos, con torpeza por lo precipitado de su acto.

—¡Soul, me alegro de que estés de vuelta! —comenzó a reclamarle porqué no la llamó ni le avisó que se iría, así que Soul estuvo un rato explicando lo mismo de hacia instantes.

Pero yo me había perdido en el hilo de su conversación, y simplemente me quedé callada, tratando de entender la situación. El modo en el que Kim miraba a Soul, cómo él intentaba corresponder a su desbordante buen ánimo con sonrisas y palabras que le hacían reír. Vino a mi mente el recuerdo de otro Soul, uno completamente ajeno a su futuro, sentado todos sus días en una plaza inundada por el blanco y el frío, destruida, y con los ojos tan gélidos como el clima que lo rodeaba. No se parecía en nada con el actual Soul, con mi compañero.

Kim trató de acercarse más a él, pero el albino nos señaló ladeando la cabeza, y pareció que recién en ese momento ella había reparado en nuestra presencia. Quizás así era. Nos saludó, no tan efusiva como antes, justo al momento en el que Liz y Tsubaki —con la cara aún sonrojada— volvían a reunirse. Creo que nadie lo notó, pero en un momento, vi como Black Star se colocaba con disimulo al lado de su arma, y tras dudar, le tomaba de la mano. Aparté la mirada, pero no pude reprimir leve una sonrisa. Stein y Spirit volvieron con el equipaje de la mayor de las Thompson, y dejaron que cada uno lleváramos una de las tantas maletas mientras que salíamos del aeropuerto.

Soul se acercó a mí, al notar que estaba algo desconcertada. Sabía que Kim gustaba de él, pero no tenía idea de que el albino fuera a terminar correspondiendo de esa forma a la pelirrosa.

—Salimos un par de veces antes del viaje —respondió, luego de que le preguntara. Odiaba sentirme como una "Liz en potencia", pero la verdad es que hasta dudaba de lo que habían contemplado mi par de ojos. —Podría decirse que estamos... en algo.

No comenté nada.

Aquel cambio en mi arma debía de ser algo bueno. Aún así, no dejaba de sentirme un poquito extraña.


	12. Capítulo XII

_Lo de siempre: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Okubo, ese que nos hace sufrir cada mes con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco._

**_Perdón que reitere, pero me siento en la necesidad de destacar que no estoy expresando aquí mediante los pensamientos de Maka mis opiniones respecto a... lo que sea que mencione en el capítulo. Quizás en algunas cosas comparta la idea, pero bueno. Eso. _**

**_Hola. Soy un maleducada por saludar recién ahora. Sé que ha pasado tiempo, pero he tenido tantos problemas a la hora de escribir que, bueno, a veces estaba más que desmotivada. Pero aquí traigo la continuación, algo corta a comparación de las demás. Ojalá les guste de todos modos._**

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron y a quienes comentaron: _niixuiix; happy-senseii; Bell Star; akari hiroyuki; Leon Kagamine. _¡Gracias por comentar, incluso cuando yo creo que lo mío es un asco! xD

__**Si ustedes gustan...**__

__**¡Lean!**__

* * *

><p><strong>Invierno<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XII<strong>

**…**

Si hubiera sido posible hundirme en el sofá hasta llegar al punto de desaparecer en su interior, no habría dudado ni un segundo en enterrarme en él y así saltearme el momento incómodo por el que estaba pasando. Tenía a Spirit a mi lado, bastante avergonzado, tanto como yo. Si bien ambos le dimos una larga y convincente explicación a mamá, en donde no dijimos ni una mentira y nos esforzamos de lleno para que dejara de mirarnos de esa forma con la que lograba hacernos sentir culpables, ella no desistió en su argumento. Que a diferencia del nuestro, era más simple, sencillo, capaz de explicarse con una pequeña pregunta: ¿Por qué nadie le avisó nada?

Con tan sólo preguntárnoslo a la primera vez, me sentí bastante mal conmigo misma. Porque podía imaginarme como habría estado en esos días en los que desaparecimos. Preocupada, angustiada, al borde del llanto a cada segundo y con la impotencia desmoralizando su persona a cada rato. Pues así me había sentido yo antes; aunque mamá era mucho más afectuosa que yo, y debió haber estado con el constante miedo de perder de un día para el otro a toda su familia.

¿Qué podía aliviar su furia ahora? De haber estado en su lugar, habría reaccionado del mismo modo, sin dudas.

Tanto Spirit como yo merecíamos sentirnos de aquella manera.

Aún así, él parecía no querer aceptar que había estado en falta. Como hacía siempre: no paraba de poner excusas.

—Pero, cielito... ¡Créeme que traté de llamarte!

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó ella, con el ceño arrugado de puro enojo e incredulidad—, ¿y cómo ibas a llamarme?, ¡si hasta te dejaste el celular a propósito!

—¡No fue a propósito!

—Oh, vamos Spirit. Vienes haciendo eso desde que nos casamos y comenzaste a salir en las noches...

Y es por eso que tampoco quería que discutieran. No había que ser vidente ni nada como para prevenir que terminarían hablando de ese tema. Y volvía a sentirme de sobra allí, más incómoda que antes, con las enormes ganas en aumento de salir huyendo y encerrarme en mi habitación. En soledad. En silencio.

—¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿Por qué tienes todas ideas raras en tu cabeza?

"_Sólo cállense..._"

—¡Es por ti! ¡Es porque eres tan irresponsable y mentiroso que ya no puedo confiarme de nada que salga de esa boca tuya!

—No, Kami... Cielo, no digas eso...

—¡Me tienes tan cansada, Spirit! ¿Cuántas veces ya te he perdonado? Dime, ¿cuántas?

Todo se volvió silencio. Tenía mi vista clavada en el suelo, con tal de no ver la expresión de dolor en ninguno de los dos rostros. Pero al final alcé la cabeza y, como si hubiera recibido una apuñalada, sentí un dolor irrefrenable al ver los ojos de mamá: rojos, empapando a su cara en lágrimas. Y sus lágrimas contagiaban. Siempre fue así. Porque, cuando uno ve a una persona como Kami, así, sufriendo... es imposible no ponerse a llorar con ella. Y en efecto, papá se cubrió el rostro con las manos, y mojó sus palmas con llanto. Y yo seguí el ejemplo de ambos; cuando sentía que algo que iba desde mi garganta hasta el estómago no podía contenerse más, se me escapó un sollozo, y bajé el rostro de inmediato a pesar de que era obvio que estaba llorando por igual.

Un segundo atrás, había estado bastante enfadada con Soul por no estar allí, porque él también había desaparecido con nosotros. Sin embargo, si hubiera sabido que las cosas terminarían de aquel modo, con los tres en extremo sensibles, no me habría puesto a protestar en mi mente. Aunque a su vez le envidiaba, porque él consiguió ahorrarse del momento. Y yo había tenido que pasar por eso tantas veces ya, que no se me antojaba ni un poco que se repita.

Al final, no ocurrió nada más que lo de siempre: Spirit se levantó del sofá y, con los brazos temblorosos por saber que en cualquier momento mi madre podría mandarlo a la calle, hizo un simple acto con el que consiguió librarla de toda ira y enojo que fuera contra él. La abrazó, y llevó la cabeza de mi madre contra su pecho, donde ella siguió sollozando, acurrucada igual que yo lo habría hecho en otras circunstancias. Estuvieron por lo menos cinco minutos así, tiempo en el que intenté calmarme y ser fuerte. O al menos parecerlo, para no afligir más a mamá.

—Lo siento —repetía Spirit, sin dejar de rodearla con sus brazos—, lo siento mucho, Kami. En serio. Te prometo... No se repetirá.

Ella se limitó a permanecer callada. Ambas reconocíamos esas palabras, las habíamos oído un millar de veces. Palabras que nunca se cumplían, que ya habían perdido su significado hace tiempo. Sin embargo, ella le daba una oportunidad. Y, ¿por qué? Era por el amor que le tenía. No sé si era eso mismo lo que hacía que tenga esperanzas en que Spirit cambie, o si es lo que hace que —en caso de que desconfíe de él— permanezca a su lado.

Al final ambos se separaron, y mamá se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. Dejó su mano en mi mejilla, recorriendo con su pulgar mi pómulo, como acostumbraba a hacer en su intento por verme tranquila, sin preocupaciones por ellos. Fingí una sonrisa; otra costumbre. Y ella pareció creerme esa vez, así que, simplemente dijo: "No hagas que me preocupe por ti de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?"

—Te lo prometo —respondí, aprisionando en mi garganta las nuevas ganas de gemir que se avecinaban.

Ella sonrió. A diferencia de papá, yo cumplo con mis promesas, o por lo menos no descanso en el intento por lograrlo.

Me dejó ir al cuarto, y a pesar de sentir la urgencia de llegar en menos de un segundo, fui despacio, con las piernas agarrotadas y con pocas energías escaleras arriba. Me desplomé sobre el colchón y, sin preocuparme siquiera en desvestirme o cubrirme con las sábanas, me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo, quien me arrastró a lo más profundo de los sueños.

Me había acostado demasiado temprano. De hecho, era de día. Así que, al momento de despertarme, no me sorprendí al ver marcado en el reloj que eran casi las nueve de la noche. Lo que sí lo hizo, fue una risa que se oía. Casi pegué un salto al creer que era de mi madre, pero no era de ella. Era femenina, sí, pero no le pertenecía.

Me arreglé un poco antes de ir a ver. Me lavé la cara con agua tibia en el baño porque aún me sentía algo dormida, y me cubrí con el flequillo la marca que me quedó en la frente por apoyarme en la manga de mi sweater. La risa volvió a oírse, esa vez con mayor estrépito, así que abrí la puerta del baño y bajé por las escaleras, casi sin hacer ruido.

Me asomé a la cocina, pero no había ni un alma. Pasé directamente al living, donde habíamos estado con mis padres horas atrás, y esta vez, en vez de encontrarme con el par de adultos, me topé con un par de adolescentes. Con Soul y Kim, para ser más precisos.

Pensé en darme la vuelta y dejarlos tranquilos, pero de repente Kim se acomodó en el sofá, con una sonrisa de triunfo y los ojos brillando y, sin ningún previo aviso, besó a Soul, sosteniéndole el rostro entre sus manos, como si no quisiera apartarse jamás de sus labios y de aquel momento.

Las mejillas se me tiñeron de rojo, y me hubiera marchado de inmediato de no ser porque estaba petrificada. De algún modo, me impactó ver a Soul y Kim así de... cariñosos.

Gracias a mi estupidez, terminó ocurriendo lo que más quería evitar: Los ojos de Soul, de pronto, se encontraron con los míos. Se apartó al instante, con cierta delicadeza, pero se me quedó mirando entre desconcertado y con vergüenza.

—M-Maka.

—¡Lo siento! —me apresuré a decir, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier otro punto de la sala—. Sólo... Yo... Este, ¿sabes dónde están mis padres?

"_¡Tonta!_ —me dije—_. Hubieras corrido._"

Soul estuvo un momento examinando mi expresión, con los ojos como rendijas. Volvió la mirada a Kim, quien se mostró algo recelosa conmigo. No podía discutírselo. Había interrumpido en un momento importante. Ella se cruzó de brazos y mi arma, con un suspiro, se volvió a verme y respondió a mi pregunta, en su tono de voz normal. Sin mostrarse enfadado o molesto.

—Sí. Salieron cuando llegamos, hace media hora mas o menos.

—¿Tienes idea de adónde? —pregunté, en duda de si mostrarme realmente interesada por saber su paradero, o si debí haberme marchado y punto.

—No. Dijeron algo de irse a comprar... ¿por qué? ¿Sucede algo?

"_Muchas cosas._"

—No, descuida. Ya..., los dejos solos.

Hice ademán de irme de una buena vez por todas, pero Kim se levantó de golpe del sofá, y sin siquiera mirarme, dijo:

—No hace falta. Ya me voy.

Tomó una chaqueta tejana que habría dejado antes en los brazos del sofá, y salió caminando con paso firme directo a la puerta. Cuando pasó a mi lado, alcé la mano para despedirla, pero me ignoró por completo y con su hombro golpeó "sin querer" mi brazo. Fui directo a la cocina para dejarles nuevamente algo de intimidad.

Me dije que debía ocupar mi mente con cualquier otra cosa, así que me pregunté si debía preparar algo para la cena, pero al abrir la heladera y la alacena, supuse que papá y mamá habrían ido a por comida, porque no había casi nada. Rescaté unas galletas rellenas, y me serví un vaso con jugo. Me quedé un rato sentada en la mesita redonda, esperando a que Soul y Kim terminaran de despedirse. Aún estando en la cocina, me sentía realmente incómoda, ya que podía imaginarme fácilmente que debían estar besándose como hace un momento.

Aunque a su vez me preguntaba porqué tanto embarazo y confusión de mi parte. Me imaginé la misma situación pero con Black Star y Tsubaki. Creo que hubiera actuado de un modo más natural, tal vez. La verdad era que odiaba eso de sentirme como una molestia. Sí, era eso, sencillamente.

—Perdón por eso de traer a Kim a tu casa —se disculpó Soul, sorprendiéndome. Se había aparecido de pronto en la cocina; casi me atraganté con los pedacitos de galleta que iban transitando por mi garganta, así que me apresuré a tomar un trago del jugo. —Nos la pasamos caminando todo el día, y como estábamos cerca de aquí, me pidió descansar por un rato.

—No hay problema —dije con la cabeza gacha. Sentía la cara hirviendo de nuevo, y no quería que me viera así. —Lamento si interrumpí.

En un principio Soul se mantuvo sin emitir palabra. Alcé la mirada, y pude ver cómo éste se contenía para no estallar en risas. Mis ojos se clavaron en él como estacas.

—¿Dónde está lo gracioso? —le solté entonces, y me dio la peor respuesta posible: comenzó a reírse, ¡a matarse de risa!—. Me sentí como una entrometida, ¿sabes? —Siguió riéndose, y no hice más que sentirme más molesta que antes—. ¡Se supone que fue un momento especial para ti! ¿No deberías estar enfadado conmigo, igual que Kim?

Su semblante cambió, como si hubiera mencionado algo que no debía. Me arrepentí al instante, sí. Pero, no le entendía. Ni un poco. En verdad, estaba más molesta conmigo que con él. Pude haberme salteado el momento si tan solo me hubiera marchado de vuelta a mi cuarto y ya.

De repente, otro pensamiento llegó a mi mente. Algo que hubiera preferido que Soul desmintiera.

—Fue un momento importante... —comenté, haciendo una pausa—, porque estás enamorado de ella.

Entendía que eso era más una pregunta que otra cosa. Hizo una mueca, como si hubiera tocado una fibra sensible con el sonido de mi voz. Se tomó un momento para responder.

—No —suspiró—, no estoy enamorado, sinceramente.

Si un segundo atrás me había sentido culpable por estar haciendo aquella clase de preguntas, entonces no me importó. Me levanté de un salto de la silla, provocando que por poco ésta cayera. Soul se quedó sorprendido en su asiento, enmudecido, y aproveché aquello para espetarle con rabia.

—¿Me estás diciendo que estás usando a Kim? —Soul se enderezó en su asiento, pero esta vez con el cejo fruncido. —No puedo creerlo, ¡eres una basura! ¿Cómo puedes jugar así con sus sentimientos?

—¡Nunca dije que la estuviera usando! —repuso él, también furioso por mi acusación.

Nos quedamos mirando por unos instantes. En un segundo, mi respiración se volvió agitada, el corazón martilleando violentamente contra mi pecho. Tenía la mano derecha cerrada en un puño. Había explotado, realmente. Tal vez Kim no me había tratado bien, siendo que encima era ella la que estaba en mi casa pero, eso de andar con alguien que te quiere sin siquiera... Soul no era así. No podía ser así. Quizás estaba sacando conclusiones de forma apresurada.

Me senté en la silla, de mala gana. Los ojos azules del albino me miraban con frialdad, pero aún tenía esa mueca en los labios torcidos, quebrando la línea derecha que formaban antes.

—No sé porqué te pones así de repente... —masculló, apoyando el rostro en la palma de la mano, con el codo sobre la mesa.

No era algo que me gustara admitir, pero sus palabras por un momento me hicieron recordar a Spirit. A los hombres en general. Siempre causando estragos en el corazón de la gente, sin que ellos mismos se vean afectados en lo más mínimo. Trataba de pensar en Soul como tan sólo en un tonto, un tipo extraño. Pero él era en verdad diferente a lo que intentaba de imaginar o hacerme creer, de una forma que daba misterio y, a su vez, desconfianza.

—Para que sepas —soltó entonces—, lo que pase entre Kim y yo no debería ser de tu incumbencia. Pero no la estoy usando. No es ella la única que está tratando de que esto funcione... ¿sabes? Me gusta Kim. Aunque te parezca algo sumamente frío e insensible.

Por un principio no supe qué opinar. Eran respuestas las que buscaba, y lo que me acababa de explicar Soul tuvo que haberme dejado satisfecha, claro, porque no tenía derecho a entrometerme en todo. Pero resultaba aún desconcertante. ¿Besarse con ella porque... sí? No lo creía propio de él. Pero por lo menos sabía que mostraba algo de interés por Kim, lo cual me parecía perfecto ya que le daba pie a ella para ilusionarse y seguir con ese rumbo que tomaban, por lo menos.

Suspiré y me cubrí los ojos con la misma única mano.

—Eres raro —dije al fin, quebrando un silencio prematuro.

—¿Por?

—En mi caso, lo más seguro es que no la habría besado de no estar seguro de lo que siento —"_Entre otros motivos_", agregó un pensamiento propio—. ¿Y qué si al final terminas hiriéndola, cuando ya se ha ilusionado, y...? —"_Y esos besos terminan siendo no más que algo vacío de sentimientos._"

Soul hizo una mueca, como si intentara sonreír. Aún parecía incómodo.

—Eso se debe a que tienes una mente muy cerrada, Maka —argumentó entonces, y resistí el enorme impulso de lanzar el contenido de mi vaso a esa cara suya, para hacer desaparecer a todo gesto de desdén.

—¡No digas eso!

—¿Y por qué no? No es una mentira. Deberías ir tomando costumbre de oír la verdad.

La puerta principal se abrió mientras que Soul hablaba . Se oyeron pasos ir y venir, y los llamados de mi padre desde la calle. Me levanté al igual que Soul de mi sitio, justo en el momento en el que mi madre entraba a la cocina, cargada de bolsas blancas de plástico, repletas de mercadería. Las dejó sobre la mesada, y la acompañamos fuera, donde estaba el coche estacionado de Spirit, para ayudar a entrar las demás cosas que compraron. Al ver a papá, simplemente pensé: "_Sí. Tal vez me acostumbré a oír demasiadas mentiras._"

* * *

><p>Hacía un par de semanas que no caminaba sola a la escuela. Aunque no sé si estar a cinco metros de Kim y Soul para darles privacidad contaba como estar sola. Para mi sí, porque la sensación era singular. No tenía que preocuparme por estar o no haciendo conversación, y podía estar perdida en mi mente, escuchando música o tan sólo disfrutando de los sonidos de mi entorno.<p>

Comencé a caminar muchísimo más lento, comparándose así mi paso al de una tortuga, para ir aumentando la distancia entre los tres y así librarme de esa incomodidad por estar viendo como se sonreían y lanzaban miraditas constantemente. Quizás Soul se estaba esforzando bastante para poder corresponderle al final. Viéndolos desde el ángulo que conseguía, debía admitir que en verdad hacían una linda pareja; ambos apuestos, con una personalidad un tanto complicada, pero que era dejada de lado a la hora de pasar el tiempo con su pareja para poder disfrutar de su compañía. De estar aquí mamá, se pondría a chillar y comentaría de lo monos que se ven juntos. También les sacaría millones de fotos, por lo que me compadecería de Soul por si un día decidía contarle o simplemente se enteraba.

—¡Maka! —gritó alguien detrás de mí, lejos—. ¡Espera!

No hacía falta que me volteara para reconocer de quien era la voz, aunque lo hice de todos modos. Tsubaki acababa de girar en una de las esquinas por las que había pasado, y estaba a quince pasos de mí. Venía acompañada de Black Star, quien agitaba la mano como si no pudiera verlo y necesitara que llame mi atención. Esperé en mi lugar hasta que se acercaran, y los recibí con una sonrisa, que fue correspondida en el acto.

—Hola chicos. ¿Y ese tan buen ánimo? ¿Piensan tomar una misión?

—¡Pues claro que sí! —se apresuró en responder el peliazul. —Ya que la última vez siquiera recibimos invitación, esta vez nos encargaremos nosotros de elegir la misión que se nos apetezca, y que sea para alguien de mi nivel, claro.

—¿Te refieres al de un niño de cinco años? —dijo Soul entonces, que se había aparecido de un momento a otro a mi lado.

Me estremecí ante su repentina aparición, y me volví a tensar ante la mirada cargada de odio de Kim. Comenzaba a hartarme, ya que siquiera encontraba un motivo para que estuviera así todo el tiempo. Vale, había arruinado su momento precioso, pero, ¿seguiría así eternamente?

—¡Viejo! —dijo Black con una sonrisa. Saludó a su amigo, y luego a Kim. —Veo que a ustedes les está yendo de maravilla, ¿verdad? —dijo, con picardía.

—¿Y ustedes qué? ¿Seguirán haciéndose los tontos, o piensan decirnos si ya son novios o no?

La expresión de Black Star dio un vuelco de 360º. Justo en el momento en el que un color rojizo cobraba vida en su cara, se lanzó contra el albino, tirándolo al piso y desatándose así una ida y vuelta de puñetazos e insultos. Con Tsubaki tomamos algo de distancia del par, mientras que Kim se burlaba de Black por sus movimientos en la pelea a cuerpo, aunque a mi me parecía que no tenía qué criticar, tratándose de él.

Miré a mi amiga, y le sonreí. Se mordió los labios nerviosa y, luego de retorcerse las manos entre sí para tomar calma, asintió con los ojos cerrados, pero sonrió emocionada. No pude evitarlo: me abalancé para abrazarla y a decirle que le deseaba lo mejor a la pareja.

Cuando el pleito concluyó y conseguí aparentar como si nada frente al dúo que quedó disfrazado de desastre, seguimos nuestro camino, directo a Shibusen.

Mientras subíamos los cientos de escalones que nos llevaban a la entrada principal, Black Star preguntó:

—Hey, ¿han visto a Kid?

Me estaba preguntando lo mismo. Lo común era verlo a los pies de las escaleras, pero solo cuando no le surgía ningún problema, o cuando no entraba en ninguna de sus crisis nerviosas a causa de la asimetría de... algún objeto determinado.

—No. Tal vez ya entró —opino Soul, sin embargo.

Caminamos en grupo hasta llegar a nuestro salón. Vi a una chica fuera, con la cabeza gacha el cabello cubriéndole el rostro por completo. Con el cuerpo escuálido apoyado y encorvado contra la pared, daba una imagen penosa que generaban ciertas ganas de ir y consolarla. Al alzar su cabeza, clavó la mirada en mí, y sentí un leve estremecimiento: estaba pálida, como un fantasma.

Antes de que pudiera verla con mayor detenimiento, Black Star me empujó con ambas manos, de modo que de repente ya estaba dentro de la clase. Volteé furiosa, y lo encaré.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Di poca importancia a la mirada curiosa de la demás gente.

Con una expresión ufana y propia de él, se encogió de hombros y siguió de largo hasta su asiento. Mi boca no podía abrirse más del desconcierto.

—Perdónalo —dijo Tsubaki, pasando por mi lado. Parecía algo avergonzada de que su novio se comportara de esa manera, pero por extraño que parezca no era para extrañarse tratándose de él.

Sentí un dolor punzando en las sienes, y me llevé las manos a ellas para masajearme en un vano intento de hacerme sentir mejor. Me dije que debería tomar asiento, así que caminé por detrás del albino y me coloqué a su lado, en el lugar de siempre.

Pegué mi frente a la madera fría de la mesa, y seguí intentando de hacer que el dolor desapareciera con todas las voces y risas de mi alrededor. Me sentía cansada, y no recordaba haber dormido bien esa noche. Finalmente, luego de unos cinco minutos de estar en aquella pose, llegó Stein y tuve que sentarme como correspondía.

—Lamento la demora, chicos —dijo, y se desmoronó sobre la sillita de ruedas, como yo había hecho momentos antes. —Bien, ahora que hemos perdido media hora de clase...

¿Media hora? ¿Acaso me había dormido? Las mejillas se me encendieron y al instante me sentí abochornada. Esperaba que nadie me hubiera visto, sino, ¿que clase de impresión tendrían de la alumna con mejor promedio de la clase? Mientras que sacaba las cosas para trabajar y el profesor continuaba con la charla, miré disimuladamente a mi alrededor. Nadie parecía reírse de mí, o siquiera haber notado mi mirada preocupada. Me acomodé en mi lugar, riendo de mi propia estupidez, pero al descender mis ojos hacia la mesa, había un feo retrato hecho a bolígrafo de una pequeña con dos coletas que babeaba mientras que dormía con el rostro aplanado contra una mesa.

—Podría sacar copias de mi obra de arte y ganar millones con las ventas.

Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el albino con cierta frialdad. Tras darme un revoltijo el estómago de tan solo imaginar lo que había dicho (porque sí, lo creía capaz), dije:

—¿Por qué alguien se haría millonario con algo tan tonto?

**—**Podría transformarlo en la imagen publicitaria de una nueva historieta: Maka, la nerd sabelotodo. Aunque la verdad, por tratarse de ti, se tornaría algo aburrido —siguió—, ¿te harías problema en que cambie tu nombre y la vida aburrida que llevas?

—Y podrías agregarle algo más de pechos —sugirió Black Star, quien se arrimó y observaba con ojo crítico el dibujo de Soul—. Así ganaríamos clientela masculina, al menos.

Ambos se ganaron un buen y merecido ojo morado. Stein tuvo que llamarnos la atención y, solo en ese momento, noté a Kid al lado del profesor. Recibía unos papeles, y volvía a salir del salón para dejar a entrar a otra persona: a la chica que había visto al ingresar.

Si bien el cabello rosado le cubría gran parte de sus facciones, podía notar en ese momento un tono verdoso en su rostro: estar frente a todos debía estar matándola de los nervios, por lo que no me costó averiguar lo tímida que sería.

—Esta es Chrona Makenshi, su nueva compañera de curso. Acaba de mudarse a la ciudad, y va a necesitar un compañero ya que carece de tal. Un arma. Ella es técnico.

Un traje negro envolvía su cuerpo, y si antes creí que era realmente delgada, la ropa no ayudaba a ocultar ese detalle. Parecía enferma, tendida allí posiblemente por obligación, y sin ningún ánimo de ir a sentarse a algún sitio. Más bien con ganas de salir por la puerta y correr fuera de Shibusen. Por eso la primera vez que la vi dio un aspecto penoso. Su alma delataba lo inquieta que estaba, lo poco que debía agradarle el lugar. Ahora los grupos estaban formados, y cambiarse en esta etapa del año no era lo más formidable cuando a uno le costaba formar amistad. A menos que los demás te lo pusieran fácil.

—Saluda —le ordenó entonces Stein a Chrona, al ver que no mostraba ninguna intención de establecer vínculo con nosotros.

Chrona alzó la mano como si eso le costara un terrible esfuerzo.

—Bueno... —Stein no sabía si pegarle un grito o intentar no ser tan rudo con ella en su primer día de clases—, puedes tomar asiento. Rápido.

Unos ojos celestes se asomaron entre los mechones de su flequillo, y dio un rápido vistazo a los asientos del curso. Caminó por el otro lado del salón, y se sentó sola, detrás de las gemelas Thompson. No quise comentar nada, pero me parecía que, si se mantenía en ese asiento, compartiría el espacio con Death the Kid. Él sería lo suficientemente amable y agradable con ella, pensé aliviada. Por algún extraño motivo, esa chica, Chrona, consiguió en un minuto que lograra entenderla y verme preocupada por cómo se adaptaría a una nueva clase.

—Siguiendo con la clase... —continuó Stein.

"_Chrona Makenshi._" Tal vez resultaba ser una persona agradable.

* * *

><p>—Voy a pasar la tarde con Kim —me explicó Soul, antes de irse con ella a recorrer las calles de Death City.<p>

Creí que entonces podría volver a casa y antes caminar un par de cuadras junto con Tsubaki y Black Star, pero ambos habían desaparecido luego de visitar la recepción de las misiones para escoger una.

Tsubaki estaba con Black. Soul estaba con Kim. Sólo quedábamos Patty y yo en ese momento, ya que Liz se había llevado a Kid para no-se-qué.

Miré hacia fuera y comprobé mis pocas ganas de volver a casa. El clima parecía estar a favor de las parejas ese día. Era uno de aquellos en los que parecía que de repente llegaba la primavera, cuando aún faltaban más de dos meses para su comienzo. Patty estaba a mi lado, así que me animé a preguntarle:

—Oye, Patty, ya que estamos ambas, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un helado?

Los ojos le brillaron como diamantes en cuanto me oyó decir "helado".

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Maka!

Sonreí, contenta porque sabría que me la pasaría en grande con la menor de las Thompson. Sin ridiculeces como "tardes de shopping" que consistían en gastar todo el dinero que te quepara en los bolsillos en cosas como, no sé, zapatos.

En ese preciso momento, cuando comenzamos a descender hacia las escaleras empinadas, unos cortes desprolijos de cabello rosado llamaron mi atención. Chrona bajaba sola por las escaleras, algo apartada de los demás, y se frotaba el codo mientras dirigía sus ojos tristes al suelo, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Le conté a Patty de mi idea, que al ser una chica muchísimo más sociable que yo, no mostró ningún tipo de desagrado. Le tomé la mano y nos acercamos a Chrona, quien al principio no reparó en nuestra presencia.

—Oye, Makenshi... —le llamó Patty, y volteó algo alarmada, con los ojos saltones.

—¿Q-qué es lo q-que...?

—Somos de tu curso —le expliqué, y creí que se calmaría, pero no dejaba de mostrarse nerviosa. Traté de parecer amable, porque era así en realidad como quería mostrarme con ella—. Estábamos pensando en ir a tomar un helado para aprovechar el día, así que... ¿quieres acompañarnos? De paso te mostraremos la ciudad, ya que te has mudado.

Chrona pareció meditar nuestra propuesta seriamente. Frunció el ceño y susurró algo que me sonó a una respuesta que se habría formulado a si misma. Sinceramente no quería que estuviera sola, así que, cuando dijo que sí al fin y comenzó a caminar con nosotras, me sentí bastante feliz de que no tuviera un mal primer día de clases.

—Por cierto, Makenshi —dijo la rubia—, soy Patty Thompson. Y ella es Maka Albarn.

—Es un placer —me apresuré a decir. —Puedes llamarnos por el nombre, si quieres.

—Y estaremos para lo que necesites. No tengas dudas.

Chrona asintió, nerviosa, pero una especie de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—D-de acuerdo. Entonces tampoco me llamen por el apellido...

—¡Perfecto!

Volví a alzar la vista al cielo, que estaba tan despejado que uno podría olvidarse de que estaba en pleno invierno, con los rayos del sol templando todo, iluminando bonitas sonrisas en los rostros de la gente. Incluso Chrona parecía cobrar color.

Prometía ser un día interesante.


	13. Capítulo XIII

_Lo de siempre: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Okubo, ese que nos hace sufrir cada mes con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco._

**_Sé que me odian, pero aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo. Por fin, sí. Y aunque de todas formas esto de mi retraso con los capítulos se viene repitiendo con frecuencia, no les sorprenderá que les diga ahora que volveré seguramente a tardarme _:c_ Tengo varios éxamenes en las siguientes semanas -dies- _**

**_Pero, hey, ¡ya para entonces estaré de vacaciones!, y ahí sí actualizaré con mayor frecuencia. Creo _x'D**

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron y a quienes comentaron: _akari hiroyuki; Cata-Chan1; happy-senseii; Juriettsuru; Leon Kagamine; Bell Star; Lady Moustache__. _¡Gracias por animarse a dejar un rw! De no ser por ustedes, ya habría mandado todo a la basura xD

__**Si ustedes gustan...**__

__**¡Lean!**__

* * *

><p><strong>Invierno<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIII<strong>

**…**

—¡Whoa! —exclamó Patty, luego de contarle toda la situación entre Kim y Soul, omitiendo ciertos detalles que no valían la penas ser mencionados—. Pero, Maka, ¿tú no estabas enamorada de Soul?

No era la primera vez que oía algo así, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme por un momento. ¿Es que todo el mundo estaba empecinado con esa idea, seriamente?

—Claro que no.

—Pero... es extraño. Hasta Kim se fijo en Soul; aunque a ella le ha resultado bien, por lo que me acabas de contar. Debe tener un atractivo enorme, ¿no crees? Ya la mitad de las niñas están enamoradas de él.

—¿De verdad? —inquirí con sorpresa, porque nunca había oído algo así. Claro que notaba como la mayoría volteaba para verlo en los pasillos, pero nunca me había imaginado algo tan exagerado.

—¡Está a la vista de todo el mundo! Mi hermana no deja de comentar que ha oído charlas en el baño de chicas donde se la pasan hablando de él y, créeme, no quieres ni saber todo lo que dicen. Tal parece que, desde el día en que entrenaron contra Black Star y Tsubaki frente a todo el curso, se ganó mucha fama. ¿A ti no te ha pasado lo mismo, Maka?

Mi propio autoestima descendió de forma precipitada. Era algo triste admitir que, obviamente, ningún grupo de chicos formaría un club de fans ante mi actuación de aquel día. A diferencia del albino, carecía de atractivo físico o de carisma. Mi título de nerd parecía ahuyentar a cada ser humano del sexo masculino. Aunque —agradecía—, a mi no me afectaba demasiado. Después de todo, son pocos los hombres de los que me logro fiar. Entre esos, Black Star y Kid.

Miré a Chrona. Había estado muy callada todo el rato, con los ojos celestes perdidos y los hilos de sus pensamientos recorriendo una parte muy interna de su mente. Decidí volver a intentar formar charla con ella. Patty desistió al segundo y pareció algo enfadada con ella. Debía cambiar de tema nuevamente. Quizás tenía otra chance de sacarle alguna palabra.

—Oye, Chrona, no nos has dicho de dónde te has mudado.

Ninguna respuesta.

—Ni porqué...

Nada.

Patty la miró por un instante, pero luego se burló de ella haciendo gestos y muecas. No pasó desapercibida por la nueva estudiante.

—¡Patty!

—¿Qué? —se quejó ella, ceñuda—. ¡Me desespera!

—¡No es su culpa! —discrepé—. Es que debe ser muy tímida, ¿verdad, Chrona?

La aludida pareció ni inmutarse. Algo preocupada, traté de que por lo menos me mirara a los ojos. Pero no tenía caso siquiera el intentar algún tipo de contacto visual. Siquiera el propio contacto en si.

Patty se levantó de su sitio. Con toda la gente que había en el centro de la ciudad, tuvimos que sentarnos a los pies de la vidriera de una tienda. La rubia se quitó la suciedad del pantalón, con un par de golpes a lo bruto, y se mandó a la boca el pequeño trozo que quedaba del cono de su helado.

—¿Comprarás más helado? —preguntó, fingiendo una sonrisa.

—No me queda más dinero —me disculpé, enseñando los bolsillos vacíos.

—Entonces me voy.

Me levanté al instante.

—¿Qué? Espera, ¡no puedes irte! —supliqué, a punto de ponerme de rodillas.

—Kid me compró un nuevo videojuego. Está en casa, y esto se ha puesto bastante aburrido...

—¡Pero... Patty!

No le importó que tratara de detenerla. Siguió caminando, serpenteando entre la enorme cantidad de gente que nos rodeaba. Me sentía algo sofocada por todos ellos, pero aún no conocía bien a Chrona, por lo que no sabía a qué clase de lugar llevarla. Acabamos allí, donde Patty siempre solía disfrutar. Le gustaba estar rodeada de personas, más aún cuando podía hacer ciertas payasadas para que la gente se las festejara. No es precisamente como si le encantara llamar la atención, como a su hermana. Simplemente disfrutaba de saber que resultaba graciosa para los demás.

Volví mi vista a Chrona. Estaba acurrucada en el suelo, aferrándose a sus piernas cubiertas por ese ceñido traje negro. Parecía aterrada, y dirigía miradas furtivas de un lado a otro.

Solté un suspiro, algo cansada. Quería que se divirtiera, pero con tan sólo observarla de lejos era evidente que no estaba disfrutando para nada de su situación. Me senté a su lado, y me llevé un poco del helado a la boca. La tarde aún era soleada, pero no calurosa. Seguíamos en invierno, y simplemente el no tomar helado desde hacia tiempo había podido con mis otras ganas de mantenerme calentita. Pensé que, en todo caso, hubiera sido preferible tomarlo sola en casa, al lado del calentador, mirando el televisor.

"_Los demás deben estar pasándolo de maravilla_", opiné, decepcionada. A esas altura, debía tener bien en claro que mi talento no era para nada el de animar a la gente y esas cosas. Quizá estaba secretamente especializada para hacerles pasar el día más aburrido de toda su existencia.

—¿Podemos... irnos? —susurró una voz a mi derecha.

Era Chrona.

No me dirigía la mirada, pero era claro que fue su voz y, por el modo en que parecía atenta a una respuesta y a su vez algo avergonzada, era indudable.

—Lo siento, no te oí —dije.

El cabello le cubrió los ojos en cuanto se encogió aún más. Me pareció ver como los cerraba y se mordía el labio inferior.

—Que quiero irme de aquí —dijo elevando una centésima la voz. Pero esa vez le oí.

Algo desconcertada por sus palabras (o más bien porque era la primera vez luego de un par de horas que la oía), asentí y nos levantamos en el mismo momento. Caminamos un par de cuadras hasta que el gentío pareció desaparecer y tan solo nos cruzábamos con un par de adultos cada tanto. Chrona dejó de estar tensada, y sin embargo, yo sentía como el frío me iba poniendo más rígida a cada paso que dábamos. Encontramos un sitio entre todas las tiendas de la calle por el que no corría nada de viento al estar respaldado por los muros altos y extensos. Una roca que servía de banco se apareció mágicamente ante nuestros ojos, y decidimos sentarnos.

—¿Aquí te sientes más cómoda? —pregunté, sonriendo. El sol se elevaba justo por encima de nosotras, y sus rayos me pegaban directo en los ojos, por lo que arrugaba el ceño cada vez que alzaba la vista. —Se está más tranquilo, ¿no te parece?

Chrona asintió y se apretó nerviosa las manos.

—No sé... cómo lidiar con la gente —confesó, hundiéndose sobre la dura y gélida roca.

Me acerqué un poco más a ella, para que el frío pasara desapercibido por su cuerpo.

—¿No estás acostumbrada? —meneó la cabeza, en una negativa. —Si no te gustaba el sitio, pudiste comentarlo antes, así sabría que te traía inquieta. Y en cuanto a Patty... bueno, ella y su hermana son algo complicadas. Pero son buena gente, créeme. Sólo tienen que conocerse mejor.

Chrona me miró, con lo ojos empequeñecidos. Parecía pedir disculpas con la mirada, así que me apresuré a decir:

—¡Tranquila, tranquila! Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras para...

—No es eso —me interrumpió, con un hilo de voz.

Pero no parecía con ganas de explicar porqué aquella mirada. Así que lo dejé pasar.

Un minuto más tarde, algunas nubes se asomaron sobre el poco espacio sin techo que teníamos encima. El sol parecía escapar de ellas, recorriendo lentamente una línea invisible que debía saberse de memoria.

—¿Qué opinas del Shibusen? —pregunté, esta vez sin mirarla.

El sol dejó de darme de lleno en la cara. Cosa que agradecí de inmediato.

—Es enorme —respondió. Era la respuesta que menos esperaba, y no sé si fue por la sorpresa o qué, que terminé soltando una risita.

—Sí, ya lo creo. —En mi primer día de clases, lo primero que pensé fue algo similar. Más bien tenía miedo de perderme allí dentro, y me la pasé el primer día buscando alguna especie de mapa con el cual guiarme. Resultó en vano. Recordé que Soul también había mencionado algo parecido en su primer día. —Es fácil perderse ahí dentro. Pero, aunque parezca imposible, uno termina recordando cada pasillo, como si fuese tu hogar.

La pelirrosa guardó silencio. No quería presionarla a hablar, pero a su vez quería saber algunas cosas de ella, para poder ayudarla a sentirse cómoda hasta que terminara adaptándose.

—Será mi hogar —dijo entonces, y aunque pareció decirlo con total naturalidad, sentí que me perdía en la conversación. —Shibusen —dijo, al ver mi expresión—, será donde viva.

La fichas comenzaron a caer. Algunos de mis compañeros de clase, como solían hacer muchos gastos, debían vivir en la escuela. Uno de lo tantos motivos por los que ésta era tan gigantesca, era por la infinidad de cuartos que había disponibles para sus estudiantes. También era cierto que, otros, hacían provecho del dinero que el colegio les daba para rentar un departamento en la ciudad, con ayuda de otro compañero y así. En mi caso únicamente lo gastaba para las cosas que me garantizaran una ayuda con mis estudios, mientra que lo que restaba lo tenía de ahorro. Era por eso que vivir cerca de la escuela suponía una gran ventaja.

—Que bien —sonreí—, ¿Ya has visto tu cuarto?

—No. Quería recorrer la ciudad primero. Nunca creí que el centro sería tan concurrido.

—Lo es. Más cuando finalizan las clases. —La mayoría va a pasar el rato antes de volver a encerrarse en sus departamentos para hacer los deberes o estudiar para los exámenes.

—Stein da miedo —dijo luego, forzando una sonrisa. La mejillas se le colorearon, y a mi no pudo agradarme más ese intento de seguir con la charla, por mucho que le costara.

—Ni que lo digas —asentí. Luego de pensármelo por un momento, le conté—: ¿Sabes? En realidad no le gusta que ande diciendo esto, pero... es mi tío.

Sus ojos se abrieron como orbes, y el sobresalto que dio fue tan repentino que por poco le imito en el acto.

—¡Oh, lo siento! N-no sabía que él...

—Descuida. No tenemos buena relación. —Diría que ninguna, si no fuera el hermano de mi madre. —A mi suele irritarme, pero también es bastante intimidatorio. No lo discuto.

—Que alivio —murmuró, y volvió a dedicarme una sonrisa, aún avergonzada por haber dicho algo que, de haber sido otra la situación, pudo haberme ofendido.

Acabé por contarle sobre los profesores, las asignaturas y algunos consejos que le vendrían con utilidad en su vida de estudiante. Rió un par de veces, y a cada momento que lo hacía, yo no podía evitar gozar de esa sensación de júbilo que florecía dentro mío. Chrona era maravillosa. A su manera, tímida y un poco reservada, pero esa enorme fragilidad que demostraba despertaba en mí un extraño instinto que me ordenaba protegerla, de un modo hasta casi maternal. Tendría que alejarme de mi madre si no quería que eso se repitiera con todo el mundo.

Pasada casi dos horas, decidí acompañarla de nuevo al que sería su hogar. Chrona se mostraba mucho más relajada que antes, y para cuando llegamos al pie de las escaleras y comenzamos a ascender por ellas, se tomó su tiempo para tomar aire y soltar algo que debía venir guardándose durante todo el rato:

—P-perdón. Estar rodeada de tanta gente me puso m-muy nerviosa. Tú amiga también. ¡E-es simpática! —se apresuró en añadir—, p-pero...

—Te entiendo —le dije, y le di unos golpecitos en el hombro. —De todas formas, ya te lo he dicho, ¿no? Ya te adaptarás y te harás amigos, a su debido tiempo. Prometo ayudarte.

Seguí subiendo un par de escalones, pero al darme la vuelta al notar que Chona no avanzaba, me vi pasmada: Los ojos se le habían humedecido al instante, y parecía al borde del llanto. Pegué un salto con el que llegué inmediatamente a su lado, y comencé a disculparme por haber dicho algo que la haya lastimado, aunque no recordaba haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, Chrona meneó varias veces la cabeza, diciendo:

—S-solo... Gracias.

Siguió subiendo, y fue como si se hubiera recompuesto de un segundo para el otro. Caminé a su lado, comentándole que al día siguiente podría pasar los recreos con nosotros. Al momento en que iba a aceptar (o rechazar mi propuesta), sus ojos se alzaron y miraron con cierta curiosidad a la figura que se acercaba a nosotras, con paso perezoso y la cabeza gacha. Era extraño que Death the Kid no caminara con su característico y elegante paso erguido. Hasta resultaba preocupante, tratándose de él.

—¿Kid? —pregunté, cuando este llegó a nuestro lado.

Sólo en ese preciso instante pareció reparar en nuestra presencia. Como fui yo quien le habló, sus pupilas de un bello ámbar se dirigieron hacia mi rostro, y fue visible lo inesperado de mi presencia frente a sus ojos. No obstante, sus ojos se ampliaron con desmesura al ver a mi acompañante. Reparé en aquella extraña pero conocida sensación de estar de sobra en un sitio; aun así, Chrona no parecía percatarse de nada, porque si no fuera porque la retuve con la mano, ella hubiera seguido su camino hasta el dormitorio.

—¡Chrona! —chillé, y me dije que no debía ser tan evidente—. No sé si tuviste oportunidad de conocerlo. Pero este es mi amigo —le señalé al joven de cabello azabache y tres rayas blancas que recorrían su peinado—, Death the Kid. Es el hijo del director —le informé— así que sabe más que nadie sobre este instituto. ¿No es así, Kid? —sonreí.

Kid parecía de repente tan blanco como el papel.

—Eh...

—E-es un placer —dijo Chrona, aunque se mostró bastante nerviosa. En su caso, por lo mucho que le costaba entablar conversación con alguien a quien acaba de conocer.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un minuto.

Resultaba vergonzoso. ¡Creía que Kid, con todo lo amable que era, sería de igual forma con Chrona! En especial por aquella mirada que lo había dejado medio grogui antes.

Suspiré. Parecía que, aquel día, cuando las cosas parecían ir mejor que nunca, se veían interrumpidas por esos minúsculos detalles.

—E-es hora de que vaya a mi cuarto... —dijo Chrona, bajando la mirada.

No necesitaba de ninguna clase de intuición como para saber que estaba intentando escabullirse.

—Pero no sabías cuál era —repuse, algo alicaída por ello. —¿Al menos quieres que te acompañemos?

—¡No! —se opusieron ambos febrilmente. El unísono de sus palabras pareció caerles de sorpresa, y ya no me extrañó el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Gracias por tu compañía, M-Maka... —dijo Chrona, mirándome únicamente de soslayo al marcharse. Al entrar al colegio, y desaparecer de nuestra vista o de lo que nuestros ojos alcanzaban a ver, miré con gesto serio a Kid, quien parecía contemplar a la puerta como si fuese el objeto más simétrico de todo el edificio.

Pero a mi no me engañaba con nada, y tampoco me haría la tonta en esta ocasión.

—¿Qué ha sido todo eso? —inquirí, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Kid volvió su rostro hacia el mío, y no se lo notaba cómodo. Suspiró, y se sentó abatido en el primer escalón de los millones que había. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, de forma cansina, y al apartar los párpados de sus ojos, vi lo exhausto que estaba y que no había notado en todo el día. Pero luego recordé no haberlo visto más que un solo segundo, por lo que me di cuenta claramente que había estado ocupado. Tal vez a penas había tenido tiempo para descansar de la misión del otro día. Hasta yo me sentía un tanto cansada de a momentos.

Kid, sin embargo, siempre dispuesto a irme con la verdad, me contó:

—Esta mañana me crucé con ella en el despacho de Shinigami-sama. Parecía intimidada por el aura que éste desprendía, y al enterarse de que yo era su hijo, se puso realmente nerviosa, y no quiso aceptar mi ofrecimiento para ir a enseñarle el cuarto. —El joven se sujetó del cabello con fuerza, y parecía a punto de estamparse la frente contra el suelo. Por prevención, me senté a su lado, reposando mi mano sobre su columna—. Creo que me tiene miedo —confesó al fin, melodramático.

Fue difícil no reírse de su expresión.

—Kid, Chrona no va a ser ni la primera ni la última persona que te tenga miedo. —Continué, apurando a que las palabras salieran de mi boca, porque al parecer, mi comentario pareció afectarle aún más—. Pero como todo el mundo, se dará cuenta de la gentil persona que eres, y notará que sus temores son sin causas.

El shinigami adolescente levanté la cabeza y separó sus manos del cuero cabelludo.

—¿De veras lo crees?

¡¿Estaba llorando?!

—Claro. Nunca te mentiría con algo así. Ahora, dime, ¿desde cuándo le tomas tanta importancia a lo que la gente opine de ti?

Mi pregunta pareció tomarlo desprevenido.

—Siempre me ha preocupado eso. Si los alumnos de este instituto no confían en su compañero por cuestiones que...

—Kid. —le advertí.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —agitó las manos, como una exagerada ceña que me indicaba, diría la verdad—. Pero no pienses mencionárselo a Liz o a Patty. De hecho, no se lo digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, y se lo prometí en voz alta. Me pregunté cuándo me había convertido en la confidente de ese chico.

Pero Kid no daba señal alguna de sentirse capaz de expresar en palabras lo que surcaba por su mente. Yendo directamente al grano, dije:

—Te parece bonita.

No me lo negó.

Pasamos los siguientes minutos callado y en silencio. Nadie se paseaba por la escuela a esas horas. La mayoría aún se encontraba recorriendo la ciudad, y los otros, aprovechaban la tranquilidad que englobaba a todo el instituto para tomarse unas horas de siesta antes de continuar con sus respectivas labores. Los demás edificios de la ciudad estaban muy lejos, a varios metros cuesta abajo, por lo que no se oían los ruidos molestos y cotidianos de unas calles felizmente concurridas.

—Luces cansado —comenté. Kid acababa de bostezar.

Él asintió.

—Las cosas suelen complicarse de vez en cuando. —Respondió, restando interés al asunto.

—Sin embargo, también te he notado preocupado últimamente.

Kid sonrió, y parpadeó un par de veces, luchando contra el sueño que iba en aumento por culpa del sol que bañaba en su luz los ojos agotados del muchacho.

—Que atenta eres —me elogió. Y no pareció dispuesto a decir más.

Pero Kid debía equivocarse si creía que podría librarse de mí así como así, por más cansado que luciera.

—¿Ocurre algo grave, Kid? —Me ignoró por completo. —Sabes que voy a obligarte a hablar.

Echó la cabeza atrás. Era consciente de lo que le decía. Contempló el cielo, y más tarde, el verde de mis ojos.

—Todos hemos estado ocupados últimamente —dijo, y en cuanto oí aquellas palabras, recordé que Spirit había mencionado algo así no hace mucho. Asentí e insté a que continúe. —Una cantidad mayor a la acostumbrada de demonios ha estado haciendo estragos, pero sus zonas de ataque se han ido centrando en los alrededores de la ciudad, y en la misma Death City. —De pronto, me mostré mucho más atenta de lo que decía. Kid, sin apartar su mirada de la mía, permitió que observara su gélido mirar. —Han habido más muertes, Maka. Y no acaba ahí. La situación ha ido empeorando con la muerte de la Bruja Rau...

Me estremecí de tan sólo oír su nombre.

—¡¿Ella?! ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver con...?

—No estamos seguros —dijo, cortante—. Creemos que tenía seguidores, gente que compartiera sus ideales, o alguna colega aliada... Pero estamos en duda. Siempre ha actuado sola; si se dirigía o se movía junto con masas, hubiéramos sido capaces de detectar su ubicación mucho antes.

—Pero, estaban esos demonios —recordé, haciendo referencia de las moles que, con ayuda de Kid y sus armas, Soul y yo habíamos eliminado—. ¿Acaso no guardaban ningún tipo de relación, estando a tan sólo kilómetros de distancia aquel día?

—También hemos pensado en eso —asintió—. Recuerda que la verdadera razón por la que Spirit y Stein hicieron aquel viaje, fue para enfrentarse con otro demonio, el cual dirigía a las moles. Existe tanto la posibilidad de que el encuentro se haya dado por casualidad, como de que haya guardado relación con esos seres o, peor, que ella sabía que personal de Shibusen estaría en la ciudad.

De tan sólo pensarlo sentí como si una culebra de hielo recorría mi columna, dentro de mi piel. Una gran variedad de fines por los cuales la bruja se había aparecido se presentaron ante única pregunta que ahora abarcaba mi mente: ¿Cuál habría sido su objetivo? Pero algo así no solía ser extraño: la enemistad entre brujas y el instituto entero era una verdad que no se le habría podido escapar a nadie. Sin embargo, actuar de ese modo, sabiendo que su propia muerte era una de las posibles consecuencias al enfrentase con nosotros, parecía algo tonto en caso de que ocultara un plan serio; sola.

Quizás, el odio que sentía por tanto armas y técnicos que pertenecían a Shibusen, había podido con ella y con los deseos de despedazarnos, uno por uno. Y habrían aumentado tanto dichas ganas, que no pudo resistirse y decidió atacarnos.

Aún así, lo que Kid intentaba de decir, me hacía pensar en que tenía razón: no se podía descartar nada.

—¿Por cuál idea te inclinas? —inquirí, algo preocupada.

Kid se separó del suelo, y me tendió una mano para ayudar a que me levantara con él.

—Pienso que deberías andar con cuidado. Como el resto.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, solo, y se detuvo en cuanto llegó al décimo escalón. Echó un rápido vistazo a la ciudad antes de volverse y agregar:

—Todo esto que está ocurriendo... no es más que una advertencia.

Y continuó descendiendo.

* * *

><p>—No entiendo porqué me estás diciendo todo esto.<p>

Era otro día de clases. Junto con Soul, y sin ninguna otra compañía, nos hallábamos caminando por medio de una calle asfaltada. Era tan estrecha, y habían tantos autos estacionados de un solo lado que la gente prefería no correr riesgos de rayar alguno y tomaba otra ruta; a causa a ello, la calma en nuestro andar.

Aprovechando eso, le conté a Soul sobre mi charla con Kid en nuestra caminata a Shibusen. Y no lo que era relacionado a Chrona.

—¡Porque deberías andar con cuidado! —grité, ya que tal parecía que Soul vivía dentro de una burbuja impenetrable, desinformado de los temas realmente importantes, y aún así, terco en su opinión descuidada.

—Es lo que siempre nos dice tu madre antes de salir a cualquier lado, Maka —dijo él en chiste. Sin embargo, no reí, y la sonrisita burlona fue sustituida por una expresión seria. —¿Por qué ahora estás tan preocupada, Maka? ¿Temes que te suceda algo?

Me mordí los labios. No era miedo lo que sentía, pero sí que estaba preocupada. Lo que Kid me había contado no era algo que podía ignorarse fácilmente, como me habría gustado. Y no podía sentirme tranquila cuando ni el hijo del Shinigami se encontraba seguro de la situación.

Cuando estaba a punto de explicarle eso mismo a Soul, él me detuvo con una mano en el hombro. No pude moverme ni un centímetro en cuanto noté sus ojos azules, que se mostraban gentiles. Desacostumbradamente gentiles.

—Sabes que no tienes porqué sentir miedo. —Me dio unos golpecitos con la palma, que me tomaron desprevenida y descompusieron mi postura erguida—. Somos técnico y arma, ¿qué podría ir mal?

Me sonrió. Era una sonrisa que ya, para esas alturas, conocía. Divertida, algo burlona. Daba paso a unos dientes picudos, que daban bastante de que hablar. La sonrisa de Soul. ¿Desde cuándo me animaba al verla?

Aparté su mano sin ser grosera, e implementando su mismo tono de voz, dije, riendo:

—Anda, no querrás que Kim se ponga celosa.

—¿Y quién lo haría, tratándose de un ratón de biblioteca como tú?

El resto del camino nos la pasamos enumerando la gran cantidad de defectos del otro. Como era de esperarse, acabé perdiendo en esa especie de competencia. Tal parecía que era más despistada que mi arma en cuanto a eso de conocer los detalles de tu compañero de lucha. En un comentario sarcástico, dijo: "¡Tengamos en cuenta que eres todo un ejemplo como técnico!". La discusión se extendió, al igual que las risas.

No recordaba haberme reído tanto con Soul, y eso que lo único que hacíamos era decirnos nada más que la cruda verdad.

Nos detuvimos en cuanto notamos que el estrépito de nuestras carcajadas irrumpía en un silencio sepulcral, que nacía en la entrada de Shibusen. No había muchas personas fuera, pero las que estaban, parecían haber visto un fantasma por la expresión en sus caras: estaban con los labios sellados. Había un par abrazados. Otro dúo lloraba.

Con Soul nos miramos. No entendíamos qué ocurría.

Entramos corriendo al instituto, y siguiendo el rastro de gente, que al igual que nosotros no estaba enterada de nada, subimos algunas escaleras, hasta casi llegar al baño para hombres del tercer piso. Un tumulto de gente nos bloqueaba la vista y el paso al otro lado del pasillo.

Soul, frunciendo el ceño, me tomó de la muñeca. Dando algunos empujones, logró abrirnos el paso. Quedamos delante de todos. Y aunque mis piernas no respondían, me desbordaban las ganas de volverme al grupo de alumnos y escapar de la escena horrible que se presentaba ante mis ojos:

Harvar. Con el uniforme empapado del rojo de la sangre, y con su amigo Ox lagrimeando a su lado, yacía inmóvil, aterradoramente quieto. Sin vida.

Los profesores llegaron enseguida. Guiaron al resto del alumnado al gimnasio, y sólo quedamos en el corredor un grupo reducido de personas: Ox, Soul, Stein, Nygus y otra chica junto a mí.

Nygus se llevó a la muchacha, que lloraba desconsolada. En un segundo en el que se me contrajo el corazón, supe que esa misma persona que no paraba de gritar y lamentarse por la muerte de nuestro compañero era la chica de la que se rumoreaba que salía con él.

Ox no quería apartarse del cuerpo, ni siquiera cuando Stein le ordenó a Soul que se lo llevara al baño consigo, y éste tuvo que prácticamente arrastrarlo lejos de esa escena: "_¡No le dejen solo, no le dejen solo! ¡Él no está muerto! ¡No le dejen solo!_"

Yo, en cambio, estaba shockeada. Como a un títere del que tiran sus cuerdas y va moviendo las extremidades contra la voluntad de la que carece, Stein me llevó a su despacho. Era un sitio oscuro, al que había ido una única vez por error. Decorada una de sus paredes con instrumentos quirúrgicos, cada pieza tintineó con el golpazo que dio la puerta al cerrarse sola. Una foto de mi familia sonriéndome me colocó los pies sobre la tierra por unos minutos, que siguieron siendo algo confusos. La sangre salpicaba en cada imagen que llegaba a mi cabeza.

¿Qué...? ¿Qué había ocurrido?


	14. Capítulo XIV

_Lo de siempre: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Okubo, ese que nos hace sufrir cada mes con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco._

**_Bueno, no estoy de vacaciones, pero como siempre me pasa, la inspiración me agarró en medio de todos los exámenes. Y no quería desaprovechar ello, así que podría decirse que tengo el capítulo desde hace un tiempito, pero me quedaba editar ciertas cosas. _**

**_Y en realidad pensaba subir esto ayer, pero, se me olvidó _xD_ Perdón por eso. Últimamente escribo más para historias propias que para fanfics, encima _e-eU**

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron y a quienes comentaron: _Leon Kagamine; Bell Star; Lady Moustache; Cata-Chan1; Miyoko Nott. _¡Casi lloro con los rws, y no sé porqué (sensibilidad al 100%, yeah)! Los adoro c':

__**Si ustedes gustan...**__

__**¡Lean!**__

* * *

><p><strong>Invierno<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIV<strong>

**…**

Con todo, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que Black Star cerrara la maldita boca.

A todo el mundo lo rodeaba un aura depresiva un día atrás, el día de las exequias de Harvar. Había creído que una parte simplemente sentirían pena por considerarlo no más que un conocido, pero la verdad era que su muerte había afectado en gran tamaño a Shibusen. Harvar era muy querido entre los estudiantes, entre sus amigos... Me lamenté no haberme tomado el tiempo para conocerlo mejor.

Como Ox no tenía más amigos que Harvar y Kilik, aceptamos la petición de su amigo en hacerle compañía. Habíamos tenido la idea antes, pero al no conocerlo muy bien, no sabríamos si estaríamos fastidiando o haciendo que se sintiera aún peor. Según Kilik, mientras que Ox se hallara más rodeado de gente, se sentiría mejor. Caminamos todos juntos desde el punto de encuentro hasta el terreno de una cancha de basquetbol, vacía y demasiado maltrecha, pero no para jugar ni nada (a pesar que el peliazul había llevado una bola, esperanzado en que a alguien le picaran las ganas). Decidimos sentarnos en los bancos de madera que la rodeaban, aunque como éramos tantos y los asientos quedaron ocupados en un instante, algunos optaron por el suelo. Liz y yo nos subimos al descanso de las edificaciones grises, que se encontraba a un metro sobre el suelo. Pinturas hechas con aerosol, palabras remarcadas con fibrones y volantas promocionando eventos y grupos musicales eran lo único que lograba darle algo de color al sitio. Era uno de mis lugares favoritos en la ciudad, mucho más en verano: la paz allí persistía, y parecía centrarse en torno a un único árbol que formaba sombras en los días soleados y calurosos. Ahora, en invierno, lo único agradable era que el viento al menos parecía evitar penetrar en la cancha.

—Hubiéramos comprado unas hamburguesas —se lamentó Patty en un momento, quien parecía no haber dado bocado en años: una completa mentira, teniendo en cuenta que durante la prolongada caminata se vació una bolsa entera de bizcochos, ella solita.

Y entre tantos otros comentarios lanzados al azar, fue el de Black el único y más desubicado de todos:

—Que _aburrición_. ¿Cómo alguien puede animarse cuando están todos ustedes tan callados? En especial tú, Ox —exclamó señalando al chico de las dos torres de cabello oscuro—, vamos, ¿no quieres jugar algo de _basket_?

Todos nos lo quedamos mirando boquiabiertos. Era como si ignorara por completo el dolor de una persona tras la muerte de alguien tan cercano como un mejo amigo.

—Vamos chicos, a mi también me afecta esto. Pero no vinimos aquí para deprimirnos más y más, ¿verdad? —sonrió—. A ver, ¿quién quiere formar parte de mi equipo? Ox, aunque seas pésimo jugador, si quieres unirte a...

—Black Star —lo silenció Kid, quien miraba furibundo al loro-azul parlante.

Varios mechones de su cabello se salieron de su prolijo peinado.

—Tsubaki —susurré, y aunque no me oyó, notó por el movimiento de mis labios que estaba pidiendo que le callara.

Ella consistía en la única persona del universo a quien el peli-azul le hacía caso.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó con Ox, cuya expresión parecía expresar el completo desconcierto en su persona. —Black Star...

Cayó sentado al suelo, al lado de su pareja, y bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado. ¿Acaso estaba fingiendo toda esa energía? Se abrió paso a un silencio rotundo, doliente. Ver a Black triste te partía el corazón. Era como un niño en esos momentos, se quedaba en silencio, y aunque no lloraba, uno era consciente de todo el dolor que debía estar atravesando su cuerpo en esos instantes. Cuando pareció volver a digerir todo lo que ocurría, murmuró:

—Disfrutaba de cada enfrentamiento con él... era fuerte. —Kilik le sonrió, y ante ese gesto, el chico por fin alzó su cabeza, para mirar los ojos de Ox a través de sus gruesas gafas. —Lo siento viejo, yo tan sólo...

—No te disculpes —fue toda su respuesta. Y aunque no parecía molesto, no dijo nada más en todo el rato.

Tsubaki se acercó a su novio, y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Más tarde él se recostó en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de la muchacha, mientras que ella enredaba y desenredaba mechones de su cabello picudo.

A ella se le escapó una lágrima que fue a parar a los labios de su novio.

Black Star se inclinó para abrazarla. Pronto ambos se fueron calmando, aunque ahora ninguno se sentía capaz de subirle el ánimo a Ox. Éramos un grupo patético.

—Lo que me pregunto —dijo Kilik, pasados unos veinte minutos, quebrando con el silencio—, es sobre qué pudo haber sido capaz de algo así.

Ante esas palabras, algo sombrío cubrió el rostro de Ox. Este se inclinó sobre sus propias piernas, y decidido, le inquirió a Death the Kid:

—Eso mismo quisiera saber —expresó—. Y estoy seguro de que tú sabes algo.

La mirada penetrante de su interlocutor incomodó a Kid, quien aún así le sostuvo la mirada. Suspiró, alicaído, y se masajeó las sienes, como queriendo ordenar las ideas que inundaban toda su mente.

—Vamos a atraparlo, Ox. De eso no me quepa duda.

—A mí tampoco —dijo éste, más serio que antes—. Porque pienso hacer todo lo posible hasta haber encontrado al asesino de mi arma y mejor amigo. Y es por eso que necesito información, Kid. Dime algo que podría servirme.

—En serio, Ox —reiteró Kid. Estaba agotado—, puedes confiar en la institución. Shibusen no dejará que nadie...

—¡Al demonio con Shibusen y todo el personal! —estalló Ox, levantándose con violencia de la banca en la que estaba, desafiando con la mirada al aludido, sintiendo ganas de estrangularlo. —No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras que un demonio anda por ahí suelto, matando...

—No creo que haya sido un demonio quien lo ha asesinado, Ox —le interrumpió entonces Kilik, que se hallaba parado y cruzado de brazos a mi lado y al del banco.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Liz, frunciendo el ceño.

El pelo largo lo llevaba sujeto, y le caía de un lado sobre el pecho. Sus facciones que demostraban confusión estaban a la vista, y no ocultas por dos largas cortinas de cabello, como usualmente era.

—Que es imposible que haya sido un demonio. Fue dentro de Shibusen, por Shinigami. Estaba sobrehabitada de técnicos y armas a esas horas, y alguien tuvo que haber sentido su presencia o haberlo visto.

—¿Te refieres a un espíritu? —preguntó Black Star, cuyo cerebro aún no había procesado la información correctamente.

—Se refiere a un alumno del instituto —le aclaró Soul, con voz grave.

Al oír esas palabras por primera vez, a varios se nos volvió inevitable el quedarnos en silencio ante un escalofrío que recorrió nuestro cuerpo. Sonaba, y era, de hecho, demasiado atroz.

—Pero no tiene que ser precisamente del colegio —intervino Tsubaki, antes que alguien comenzara a hacer conjeturas y pensar en sospechosos—. Pudo haber sido alguien de la ciudad, ¿no? Alguien a quien los alumnos estuvieran acostumbrados de ver y que no levantara sospechas...

—¿Cómo el hombre de Death Bucks, el que le lleva siempre café a Shinigami? —sugirió Soul, con sarcasmo. Tsubaki enrojeció al instante—. No es como si en Death City vivieran muchos asesinos seriales, Tsubaki...

Lo miré encolerizada. ¿Cómo era capaz de decirle algo así?

—No es una idea absurda —observó por fin Kid, quien no había dicho palabra desde entonces. —De hecho, llegamos a una conclusión similar con quienes hemos estado investigando.

—¿Y qué han averiguado? —pregunté.

Se desperezó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar delante de nuestros ojos. Verlo así me ponía nerviosa.

—El alma de las personas siempre deja algún rastro cuando ha sido devorada —comenzó a explicarnos—, aunque es difícil de seguir el mismo. Pero cuando no es así, el alma tampoco desvanece. Va hacia otro lugar.

Aquello era algo que desconocía.

—¿A dónde?

—A reunirse con las demás. Desde entonces, residen en el cuerpo del Dios de la Muerte. En el cuerpo de mi padre —sonrió, sin ánimos—. Es algo que varios desconocen, pero esas almas, la de los muertos, son la fuente de poder de un Shinigami.

Varios nos miramos de reojo. Soul era el único que no parecía muy sorprendido.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Harvar? —insistió Ox, manteniendo una postura erguida. De no ser por el manojo de sentimientos que debía estar hecho, le hubiera pedido que se calme. Pero era comprensible, me dije, porque el Shibusen bien que podría ponerle mucho más fácil su situación si tan sólo aceptaban su ayuda y disposición.

—Pues nos da pistas —continuó el joven de cabello azabache—. Mi padre es consciente de cada alma que ingresa a su cuerpo, y en cuanto percibió la de Harvar, nos informó de inmediato, unas horas antes de que encontraran... el cuerpo. —Dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros, para comprobar si sus palabras resultaban demasiado dolorosas o algo similar. Decidió continuar de todas formas—: Eso, entonces, nos dice que su alma no fue engullida por ningún demonio, quienes a la primera oportunidad la devoran sin rodeos, además de que le sería imposible burlar las barreras de seguridad. O fue alguien que no iba tras su alma, o alguien que, al momento de hacerse con ella, temía ser descubierto.

—Eso no me dice nada —siguió entonces Ox, pesimista.

—Para mí dice mucho —interfirió Liz, con tal de que analizara las cosas desde un punto más optimista—. Nos confirma que es imposible que haya sido un demonio, además de que pudo haber sido alguien a quien conozcamos. En tal caso, tratándose de alguien con una mente tan retorcida que no le diera culpa el matar a alguien, no se habría molestado en que le vieran el rostro, ¿verdad? Si fuera un completo desconocido...

—No estoy tan seguro de eso —comentó Kid, que aún meditaba demasiado los sucesos.

Volvimos a sumirnos en un extenso silencio. Algunos tan sólo se sentían tristes, sin ganas de seguir armando conjeturas. Y a pesar de que me sentía también así, me era imposible no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Era tan increíble que alguien hubiera fallecido en medio de la escuela, cuando estaba tan vacía de testigos y...

La curiosidad me asaltó tan precipitadamente que varios se me quedaron mirando ante el apresurado tono de voz y lo atropellad de mis palabras:

—¿Tienen idea de a qué hora fue el ataque? —"Ataque" me pareció lo más suave en comparación de "muerte" o "asesinato".

Kid se quedó analizando mi expresión por unos segundos. Tan solo en ese momento me percaté del color que oscurecía unas pronunciadas ojeras bajo sus orbes ámbar.

—Unas horas antes de haberlo encontrado—dijo entonces—. Tal vez el asesino se demoró o no en concretar el ataque. Pero es algo que desconocemos. La escuela estaba casi vacía, porque fue entre la una y las tres de la mañana.

—Entonces no hay sospechosos... —dijo Ox, abatido.

—Debes tomarte las cosas con calma —le dijo entonces Tsubaki, ignorando la gélida y asesina mirada que este le dirigió a través del vidrio redondeado. —Escucha, no harás más que hacerte daño a ti mismo si te pones así —continuó, con su voz tranquila pero severa—. Lo mismo te pido, Kid. Últimamente estás más agotado que de costumbre. Es importante que ambos resguarden su salud. Más ahora que hay ataques por doquier.

El chico miró el suelo como queriendo desplomarse sobre él.

Sumida en mis pensamientos, que básicamente consistían en una reproducción de todas las palabras dichas esa tarde, mantuve mi vista clavada en el inmenso cielo gris que nos rodeaba con sus nubarrones, que habían hecho desaparecer cualquier rastro de rayo de sol. Anochecería mucho antes que cualquier día normal, y en cuanto tuve ese preciso pensamiento, tomé conciencia en que habíamos pasado varias horas en ese sitio. Hablando como hasta entonces, manteniéndonos en silencio, para darle espacio a los demás de seguir siendo fuertes y parar las lágrimas que algunos no se animaban a mostrar. Porque la imagen de un cuerpo sangriento, frío y tieso, nos azotaba de a momentos como la imagen representativa de lo que es una cruda realidad, añorada por nadie. La muerte. La muerte de un amigo cuya personalidad única y simpatía era atrayente y sincera.

Era tan injusto. Tan injusto que dolía, y justo en el pecho, donde siempre todos los dolores del alma se concentran para hacernos llorar y lamentarnos por casos así. Simplemente inverosímiles para quienes nunca han padecido tal pérdida, y no tienen ya ni idea de cómo demonios sentirse.

Black Star se despertó de su ensimismamiento con una idea diferente a seguir allí, sin hacer nada:

—Oigan, antes de irnos, ¿qué tal si jugamos un partido? —trató de convencernos, alzando la pelota sobre su cabeza—. Aprovechemos que somos un grupo numeroso.

—¡Yo me anoto! —exclamó Patty, de repente rebosante de energía, como siempre.

—Aunque somos un número impar —continuó Black. Hizo ademán de lanzarme la pelota y reaccioné al instante, pero sólo fue un amague y pues, simplemente decidí no hacerle caso. —Que la pecho-plano no juegue. De todas formas no hace nada en la cancha.

Podía sentir como una venita me palpitaba en la sien, pero me recordé a mí misma que no podía acceder a que me cabreara ese día. "_Ignóralo_", me repetí.

—Me sorprende que sepas distinguir los números de par e impar —dije en tono seco. —De todas formas, Soul —le miré—, ya es hora de que nos vayamos.

Me bajé del lugar en el que estaba de un brinco, y el albino se levantó del suelo, a tiempo de que me colocaba a su lado.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó esperanzada Tsubaki, que no se mostraba con muchos ánimos de participar en la actividad deportiva.

—A casa —respondí—. Hay que preparar las maletas para el día de mañana. Tenemos una misión a la que acudir, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Oh! —musitó—, por poco lo olvido.

—Pero no es necesario que vayan. Shinigami especificó que no sería una misión muy difícil, tratándose de una demostración para Chona.

—Además —intervino Soul—, ¿no acaban de llegar de su viaje?

Tsubaki lucía algo agotada tras meditar en si acompañarnos o no. Y luego le habla a los demás sobre cuidar su salud...

—Lo sé, pero...

—¡Estaremos allí, Maka, Soul! —saltó entonces Black Star. Era por eso mismo que había optado por preguntarle a su arma y no a él. —Si Chrona debe aprender, que sea entonces del maestro de Shibusen. ¿Por qué darle una idea tan pobre de lo que unos insignificantes seres hacen a penas a la hora de enfrentarse al mal? ¡Yo seré quien...!

—Ya, ya, entendí... —pero como seguía parloteando y lanzando gritos al aire, por miedo a quedarme sorda, le pedí a Soul con la mirada que nos largáramos. Nos despedimos en silencio de los demás y caminamos directo a mi casa.

A penas se percibía un color anaranjado por el horizonte, producto del ocaso. Bordeaba las extensas nubes, y de un momento a otro oscurecería por completo. El barrio estaba tranquilo, y de a momentos corría una larga hilera de automóviles que doblaban en las esquinas continuas para volver a sus respectivos hogares. Todos daban tumbos al pasar las ruedas por encima de un bache, que debía estar allí desde que tengo memoria.

Y pensar que esa ciudad, mi ciudad, en la que había nacido y vivido a lo largo de todos los años de mi vida, ahora corría tantos peligros que la mayoría debía desconocer...

—Oye... —dije de repente, sin conseguir que Soul me mirara. Estaría atrapado en sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué es lo que opinas de todo esto?

Una de la comisura de sus labios se torció en un gesto incómodo.

—¿Quieres saber de quién sospecho?

—¡No! —exclamé. —Tan sólo dame tu opinión. Te la has pasado callado toda la tarde, y...

—¿Y qué quieres que diga? —me espetó él—. Que es horrible. ¿Qué mas pensabas?

—¿Qué?

—A mi también me ha afectado lo que sucedió, ¿sabes? Tengo en cuenta que me consideres un insensible, pero...

—¿Por qué tienes que reaccionar así tan de repente? —exigí saber, enfurecida en un segundo. —Tan sólo quería saber qué demonios pensabas.

Se detuvo en su lugar. Dio un paso hacia mí, sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos. Hubo un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules.

—¿Y para qué? ¿Para capturar al responsable de todo esto?

—Precisamente —admití, porque era con exactitud eso mismo lo que planeaba. Luego de haber estado en compañía de Ox, me sobraban razones por las cuales tener aquella determinación.

—Vamos Maka. ¿Quieres volverte una detective ahora? —soltó, con burla—. Tienes tan solo catorce años.

—¡Y sin embargo puedo combatir contra kishins, estúpido! ¿Qué tiene que ver mi edad? ¿Puedes decirme qué te sucede?

—Que deberías dejarte de estupideces. Shibusen se va a encargar de esto, ¿no? No deberías andar arriesgándote buscando pistas por ahí y...

—Un momento —le interrumpí—. No será que... ¿estás preocupado por mí?

Por la manera de abrir los ojos noté la sorpresa con la que había recibido mi pregunta. Se dio la vuelta al instante para seguir caminando, con un aura de pesadumbre sobre los hombros. ¿Es que acaso había dicho algo malo?

—Por supuesto que no —negó rotundamente, y llevó cabeza de izquierda a derecha. El cabello le ocultaba gran parte de los ojos—. Pero eres mi técnico. Y además... —murmuró por lo bajo, como si quisiera que no le oyese—, hice una promesa.

—¿Ah, sí? —dije, con nuevo interés—. ¿Qué clase de promesa?

—No te incumbe —respondió.

—Pues claro que sí —dije, y continué elevando la voz de nuevo—. Acabas de decirme que soy tu técnico, y como tal, merezco saberlo.

—No, no te lo mereces —replicó, entonces—. No haces más que querer saber de mí y de mi vida, y creo ya haberte dicho suficiente. ¿Aún no estás conforme, o qué?

—¿Cómo quieres que esté conforme? —grité—. No entiendo nada de lo que haces Soul, ¿sabes? Las cosas que dices, cómo actúas..., es como si vivieras contradiciendo la imagen que se va formando de ti dentro de mi mente, y cuando creo tener una idea clara, vuelve a difuminarse y a formarse otra. ¡Creí que al menos estarías con nosotros en esto de buscar al asesino!

—¡Harvar ni siquiera era tu amigo!

—¡El próximo sí podría serlo!

Di varios pasos furiosa hasta adelantarme unos metros lejos de él. Al alcanzar aquella distancia, miré hacia atrás. Hacia donde Soul se había quedado de pie, apretando los puños y mirando el suelo. Sentí algo de remordimiento por mi forma de reaccionar. Odiaba tener que discutir con alguien. Pero él también había estado mal en lo que acababa de decir, ¿no es cierto? No podía concebir cómo era capaz de quedarse sin hacer nada, cuando más gente moría. Cuando la vida de todos corrían tal riesgo.

Impulsada por esa última idea, seguí adelante, procurando no mirar más hacia atrás, mientras que se me ocurrían muchas otras cosas que pude haberle dicho. Sentía unas enormes ganas de golpear todo lo que me rodeaba: los vidrios, las botellas arrojadas en la calle, envolturas y más mugre que se iba acumulando a cada paso que daba... ah, estaba en la plaza. En la vereda siempre había basura en exceso. Era como si la gente empeorara a propósito la situación de ese lugar.

Estaba segura de que Soul no pasaría por allí. A decir verdad, seguí un par de cuadras de más. No puedo recordar si lo hice siendo consciente o no de ello. La cancha de basquetbol estaba más cerca de mi casa que la plaza, pero ésta se hallaba más al oeste. La plaza, estaba en la dirección contraria, pero formaba parte de mi ruta diaria en cuanto iba o venía de Shibusen, instalada al este de la ciudad.

Los brazos de los troncos, más oscuros que de costumbre, se inclinaban hacia el camino que me llevaba directo al centro de la amplia plaza, como zarpas. Aunque no acostumbraba a ir allí, giré en un arbusto y fui a sentarme encima de una fuente. El agua estaba congelada, y me entretuve un rato paseando el dedo por encima de las placas solidificadas. Me detuve en cuanto esta se resquebrajó un poco.

Me acosté en el borde de la fuente, y tendida allí, mirando las nubes estáticas del cielo, noté cómo me sentía cada vez más calmada. La soledad en ese sitio solía garantizarme eso: paz. Y era extraño, porque mirándolo desde aquel punto actual de vista, debía verse de lo más tenebroso posible. Me han dicho reiteradas veces que tengo gustos raros.

Cerré los ojos, con la intención de olvidarme de Soul por unos segundos. Pero era como si mi arma se abriera paso en mi mente a través de la filosa cuchilla en la que se convertía su brazo. Sus ojos azules me observaban, gélidos, y repetía una y otra vez la sarta de cosas que me había dicho minutos antes.

Quería creer que no era él quien decía todo aquello. Que simplemente estaba triste, harto de toda la situación, y que por mi culpa tan sólo se había molestado y había dicho cosas que hasta él mismo consideraba absurdas. Pero no era así. Él no andaba diciendo nada a la ligera... o quizás me equivocaba. Después de todo, y tal como había dicho, aún no sabía qué pensar de él ni de su forma de ser. Y eso era tan frustrante.

Volvía a desquiciarme, así que me obligué a inspirar y exhalar. Inspirar y exhalar. Inspirar...

¡¿Qué diablos tenía Soul en la cabeza?!

¿Y por qué aún seguía pensando en eso? No podía creer cómo él ocupaba casi siempre espacio en mi cabeza.

Me exalté ante el ruido de arbustos moviéndose. Por poco resbalé al levantarme precipitadamente, pero me mantuve erguida y contemplé todo a mi alrededor.

Noté la presencia de algo a tres metros de distancia...

¿Por qué había tenido que alejarme de Soul? ¿Para qué? Si era yo la que insistía en que debíamos ser cuidadosos de ahora en más.

Sacando coraje de no sé dónde, fui directo hacia el conjunto de árboles que se ceñían entre sí. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Iba a ir sola, sin nada con que protegerme? La última vez que había actuado de esa forma, en casa, al menos me había provisto de un cuchillo de cocina.

Una sombra se movió a unos pasos delante de mí, ascendiendo por el árbol. Tras dudar unos segundos, me acerqué y alcé la cabeza para observar entre las ramas: un par de ardillas saltaban de una rama a otra.

Di un suspiro de alivio, y me dejé caer sobre el césped. Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás contra el tronco, y me dije que me estaba volviendo algo paranoica. Un par de hojas cayeron sobre mi regazo, gracias al dúo de animales que aún se divertían en la copa del árbol. Me dije que no podía retrasar más mi llegada a casa, así que, con pocas ganas, o mejor dicho, con ninguna, me separé del suelo y estiré mis extremidades antes de ponerme a caminar. Cuando ya estaba saliendo de la plaza, me permití seguir el resto del camino pendiente a lo que mi recepción de almas me iba indicando. No hubo alerta de peligro en todas las manzanas que recorrí.

Ya había anochecido para cuando llegué. Un cielo negro me prohibía distinguir las nubes de las ramas de los árboles más altos. Algunos faroles de luz debían estar descompuestos, o tan sólo serían los focos quemados. No tropecé con nada gracias a las luces de las casas que me rodeaban en paralelo, todas con bonitos detalles de decoración.

Al llegar a la mía, me quedé plantada delante del porche. A través de las ventanas se veían todas las luces de mi hogar encendidas, pero no me hizo falta entrar para percatarme de que mis padres no estaban dentro. El auto no estaba estacionado frente al garaje, donde acostumbraba a dejarlo a papá; aunque en realidad lo había notado por la ausencia de sus almas en el interior.

Pero claro, la de Soul estaba, por supuesto. Y no me agradó tanto la idea. Hubiera disfrutado más de mi rato en soledad. Metí la llave en la cerradura, la giré y abrí la puerta. Soul estaba en su cuarto. Perfecto.

Subí tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, a pesar de que las escaleras solían hacer demasiado escándalo con cada paso que uno daba, y me metí a mi cuarto al cruzar por la puerta. Me sorprendí de hallarla abierta, pero no le presté atención a ello. La cerré a mis espaldas y lo primero que hice fue cambiarme la ropa. Me solté el cabello y dejé que cubrieran por un rato mi cuello desnudo. Solía molestarme porque me hacía cosquillas, pero entre que encendía el calefactor y este se demoraba en poner a temperatura todo mi cuarto, decidí dejarlo así para que no me diese frío.

Al momento justo en que tomaba asiento al borde de mi cama, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Soul —con la mano transformada en una daga roja y negra—, se apareció frente a mí con un gesto amenazador.

Me paré sobre la cama y me coloqué por inercia en una postura de defensa.

—¡¿Qué piensas hacer?! —chillé, tomando un almohadón de escudo.

Soul aflojó su postura y convirtió la cuchilla en una corriente mano de largos dedos. Aunque mantuvo el ceño fruncido, probablemente molesto.

—Cálmate —dijo, desviando la mirada de mí para examinar mi cuarto—. No estabas en tu cuarto cuando llegué.

Y por eso la puerta abierta.

—Es porque llegué más tarde que tú —le expliqué.

Volvió a mirarme con un gesto obvio.

—Lo noté —habló, en un tono destemplado—. ¿Qué tanto anduviste haciendo?

—¿Ahora eres tú el que quiere saber de mi vida?

No contestó. Pero parecía más enfadado que antes. Acercó su mano al picaporte, y antes de que la cerrara por completo, grité:

—¡E-Espera!

Volvió a desplazarla, y asomó la mitad del cuerpo. Me inquirió tan sólo con la mirada.

—¿No... no has visto a Spirit?

Se lo pensó un segundo, y rápidamente dijo:

—No.

Se largó enseguida, dando un portazo con cada puerta que cerraba.

—¡Recuerda que la casa no es tuya! —le grité, mirando el muro que dividía nuestros cuartos.

Le lanzó un puño a la parte en la que precisamente era la más cercana a mi posición.

Devolví el golpe con una patada, y seguimos haciendo temblar a la pared por unos minutos hasta que ambos, pude sentir, nos cansamos. Muchísimo más enojada que antes, seguí haciendo bollos la ropa y apretándola contra las maletas que formaban parte de mi equipaje para el día siguiente. Pero eso no me quitó las ganas de quebrar su cabeza de un golpe.

* * *

><p>¿A quién se le ocurría mandarnos al norte del país, precisamente cuando ya hacía bastante frío en Death City? Pues claro, a Shinigami-sama, quien al parecer no tenía idea de lo que eran los vientos helados. Para colmo no podía ir demasiado abrigada, o eso me imposibilitaría realizar diversos movimientos a la hora de luchar.<p>

Tuvimos que viajar en avión ya que se trataba de una emergencia, como casi todas las veces, y agradecí que me sentaran con Chrona, y no con el cretino de Soul. Varios decían que era la única que conseguiría que se calmara y quien lograría tranquilizarla, porque no había nada peor que un técnico muerto de los nervios y del susto: se volvía inútil, una molestia. Y no podía permitir que a Chrona le bajaran el autoestima de ese modo. Ya parecía tener demasiadas presiones con su sensibilidad a... todo.

Y en cuanto al albino, pues, nunca había retirado sus palabras. Me sentía decepcionada. Creí que al menos le importaba tan solo un poco nuestra... ¿amistad?, ¿relación?, ¿vínculo? Lo que sea, debía interesarle. Si no era así, entonces, ¿por qué aún no me había pedido disculpas?

"_Será un orgulloso_", me dije, a modo de consuelo, para no pasarme todo el día preocupada por ello. Aunque era inevitable: Entristecía, me molestaba conmigo misma por eso, luego con él porque todo eso era su culpa, y más tarde volvía a afligirme. Lo más desesperante de todo era, sin dudas, que no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez.

Caminábamos todo el grupo —Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Chrona y yo—, por una de las tantas calles desiertas de la ciudad nórdica, donde ya se había expandido la noticia del peligro que corrían todos sus habitantes, todos encerrados en sus casas. Aún me resultaba difícil mantener la percepción de almas en constante funcionamiento, porque debía estar todo el tiempo concentrada, ampliando todo lo que me era posible mi campo de recepción, y a su vez, procurando no agotarme. Porque sí, aún me consumía energías. Y por culpa de la mala noche que pasé, en la que no dormí casi nada, mis sentidos no eran lo tan necesariamente agudos.

Eran casos como aquellos en los que ser la única del grupo presente con dicha habilidad no era algo que me hiciera sentir orgullosa. Todo lo contrario. Entraba en desconfianza conmigo misma, y sentía como la presión me preocupaba. Y yo que quería que Chrona estuviese tranquila.

Sin embargo, cuando la tenía a mi lado, fingía estar dentro de mis cabales.

—¿Sigues sin sentir nada, Maka? —inquirió Tsubaki, quien aún a pesar de ello, estaba alerta por si nos tomaban por sorpresa.

Sentía demasiadas presencias. Esperaba no estar confundiéndome la de los habitantes en cuarentena con la de algún ser peligroso.

—No. No por aquí. Quizás debemos investigar por otro sitio...

—Descuiden —irrumpió Black Star, con el estridente tono de su voz, que retumbaba contra el silencio absoluto—, en cuanto se dé cuenta de la presencia de un alma tan apetecible y fuerte como la mía, vendrá corriendo, sin saber lo que le espera...

—Ya lo creo —comenté.

Aún así, doblamos en una esquina y seguimos con nuestro paso. Yo iba al frente, y a mi retaguardia Chrona, que caminaba nerviosa a la par de Soul. No la culpaba, él siempre irradiaba un aura de amenaza para quien no le conocía. Al final del grupo caminaban la feliz pareja, cubriéndonos a todos nuestras espaldas. Éramos un grupo numeroso para un simple demonio que no debía llevarnos tanto tiempo en...

Di la vuelta alarmada.

—¡Allí! —grité, estirando el brazo, apuntando a espaldas de Black y Tsubaki.

Algo diminuto pero veloz venía hacia nosotros, saltando de uno a otro los techos de los hogares, girando, dando rebotes y estirando sus raquíticas extremidades. Todos voltearon a verlo, y Tsubaki fue la primera en volverse una _Kusarigama_. Las guadañas que conformaban el arma dieron vueltas en cuanto Black Star balanceó la cadena de un lado a otro, y finalmente hizo que cayeran ambas en sus manos. Una sonrisa curvó los labios del peliazul.

—Vamos, ven —musitó.

La criatura, curiosamente similar a una liebre, siguió dando largos saltos desde los techos, las paredes, y también la calle. Tan sólo le veía gracias que me guiaba con la ubicación de su alma.

Black Star emprendió una carrera directo al pequeño kishin.

—¡No! —traté de frenarle—, ¡espera!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Con esa velocidad que casi lo convertía en un ser invisible, fue dando grandes zancadas, al igual que la liebre, de un lado a otro, sin detenerse en ningún momento. Estuvieron a tres metros de distancia: el demonio sobre una casa de la hilera de la derecha, Black en la izquierda; dos metros: cambiaron de posiciones; un metro: ambos se hallaban en mitad de la calle. Con un simple movimiento de brazos, el diminuto ser quedó eliminado. Tsubaki se hizo con el alma de tono rojizo que había quedado suspendida en el aire.

Y fue solo eso.

—¡Black Star! —le regañé, y caminé directo hacia él, hecha una fiera

El volteó cansino, aunque en otras palabras, podrido de mis quejas. Aquella idea no me detuvo.

—¿Y ahora qué sucede? —peguntó. Debido a la cara de aburrimiento que puso, hablé en un tono fuerte de manera que no pudiera ignorarme.

—¡Se supone que debíamos darle una demostración a Chrona! ¿Qué va a aprender si lo único que ha visto fue a ti disparando directo para liquidar al kishin?

Se rascó la sien, fingiendo estar meditando.

—Pues... ¿a cómo deshacerse de un demonio?

Las carcajadas de Soul penetraron en mi cabeza con exabrupto. Las mejillas se me tiñeron en un instante de un color que delataba lo avergonzada que estaba.

—No se trataba de eso simplemente... —dije por lo bajo—. ¿Qué hay de defenderse, de formar un plan y ejecutarlo?

—Puede aprender a defenderse en las clases de tu tío —sugirió Soul, y por el hecho de tan solo no haber llamado a Stein por su nombre, fue evidente que buscaba algo más que simplemente molestarme—. Además, Black lo ha hecho muy bien. Se trata tan solo de matar al demonio y apropiarte de su alma, ¿no es cierto? No es necesario ponerse a pensar en un plan...

—¡Te digo que no se trata tan solo de eso! —insistí, firme en mi posición—. Aparte, no soy la única que piensa de ese modo. Kid es un shinigami, y siempre tiene en mente un plan que...

—Kid es un paranoico —contrarrestó el albino, invalidando mi opinión—. Y ya todos tenemos bien en claro lo meticuloso que es tu _novio_.

Chrona me miró sorprendida. Ante eso di una respuesta rápida.

—No es mí novio.

Sonrió.

—Pero te encantaría, ¿verdad? No se te deja de caer la baba cada vez que lucha o está contigo.

"_Yo..._"

—¡Tan sólo le admiro! —le grité, enrojeciendo más intensamente—. ¡Por lo menos él no se la da de engreído, ni va por ahí burlándose de mis defectos o paseándose como un vago por mi casa!

—¿Tienes un problema con mi forma de ser?

—¡Tengo un problema con lo desordenado y desconsiderado que eres! Y no me vengas con que no eres un flojo: nunca haces los deberes, y te limitas a poner la mesa o a lavar de vez en cuando los platos. ¡Lo menos que podrías hacer es quitar el cabello blanco que queda siempre en el lavamanos del baño!

Un espantoso sonido gutural vino de nuestras espaldas. Más que asustada, volteé a contemplar la alta y gigantesca figura de un ser que, al mirarlo más detalladamente, no sabía si definir como a una liebre o a un canguro. Sería una mezcla de ambos, porque de la bolsa de piel que se estiraba hasta tocar casi el suelo, comenzaron a salir una infinita cantidad de pequeños demonios como al que Black Star acababa de asesinar, que eran más semejantes a las liebres, por sus cabezas pequeñas y sus orejas largas. Algunos tenían rabo, y los más grandes cola.

—Creo que están molestos —comentó Black, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Yo no podía creerme que aún estuviera allí parado, sin hacer nada.

Me acerqué a Chrona, y dispuesta a protegerla, le pedí que buscara un sitio en el que ocultarse mientras que nosotros actuábamos.

—¿Cómo piensas que aprenderá si la apartas de esto? —me contradijo Soul, acercándose por mis espaldas.

Me di la vuelta para hacerle frente, pero di un paso hacia atrás al notarlo de repente algo y bastante cerca.

—Todavía no ha recibido su entrenamiento como es debido, y recuerda lo mal que nos fue a nosotros en la primera vez.

—Al diablo —masculló, y convirtió su brazo entero en una cuchilla. Corrió hacia el tumulto de animalejos que, a gran velocidad, se acercaban hacia nosotros.

—¡No, espera! —corrí tras él—, ¿qué esperas que haga sin...? ¡AHHH!

Un pequeñito que se había adelanto más que los demás me saltó directo al rostro. Lo había apartado de un manotazo, pero se mostró caprichoso y me mordió la pierna: casi me arranca un pedazo de carne. Volví a gritar, desesperada a medida que lo tomaba entre mis manos. El maldito tenía unas garritas que no dejaban de clavarse en mi piel, provocando que sangrara enseguida. Tenía entendido que eran herbívoros, ¡por la máscara del Shinigami!

Lo lancé lejos, a cinco metros, pero calló sobre sus patas y volvió a la carga contra mí. La sangre teñía su pelaje cobrizo. Mi sangre.

Sin tener idea de qué hacer, di un par de pasos hacia atrás. Chillé en cuanto la liebre-canguro se me lanzó encima. Sin embargo, no tuve oportunidad de frenar su ataque, ya que nunca pudo hacerlo de nuevo: Soul había vuelto para darle una patada, cuyo sonido de huesos rotos alcanzó mis oídos. Se aseguró de perforarle la frente con su brazo, y volvió a mi en seguida: Los demás kishins estaban demasiado cerca.

Me puse a gritarle antes de que siquiera diga una palabra.

—¡¿Quieres que te asesine?! —Le golpeé el hombro, molesta, pero en el fondo aún seguía muy asustada.

La idea de que un centenar de demonios como esos vinieran a mí, sin un arma con la que defenderme, sin la protección y seguridad que Soul me garantizaba... Temí a acabar siendo devorada tan lentamente por tales criaturas.

Soul iba a replicar, pero al ver mis brazos y pierna ensangrentados, se lanzó hacia mí, de repente convertido en una guadaña de cuerpo completo. Impulsada por ver a Black Star acabando con los que más cerca teníamos, alcé la guadaña sobre mi cabeza: se me calló al suelo al escaparse de mis manos.

—¿Qué haces? —me gritó Soul, desde el suelo—, ¡vamos, deprisa, se acercan!

Volteé y vi que Black Star junto a Tsubaki cargaban con todos los demonios. Miraba en mi dirección, sin entender la situación que estábamos viviendo.

Me dije que fue mi simple torpeza. Me sequé el sudor de las manos y volví a tomar el mango de mi guadaña: No podía levantarla. Pesaba más de una tonelada.

—¡No puedo! —grité, asustada—, ¡no puedo levantarte, Soul!

—¿Qué dices?

No hubo tiempo para pensar. Un kishin se lanzó a mi columna, y me lancé de espaldas al suelo, gritando, por el dolor que me provocó su mordedura en el hombro: no dejaba de cortarme con sus patas y darme mordiscos por todo el brazo. Soul volvió a deshacerse de él de un solo golpe. Me levantó del suelo y, al ver mi expresión aterrorizada, me cubrió con su cuerpo al girarse contra la horda de demonios.

—¿Qué sucede? —gritó Black Star, impaciente por ir a luchar contra el demonio mayor, que aún se hallaba lejos, por suerte.

Soul me miró, preocupado.

—Pesas demasiado —expliqué, exasperada.

Estaba hecha una inútil. O mejor dicho: Era una inútil. ¿Qué podía hacer sin un arma? Estábamos escasos de tiempo.

—Haremos esto... —dijo entonces Soul.

—¿Tienes un plan? —le interrumpí, algo sorprendida.

—Algo así —respondió dubitativo.

—Pero tú odias los planes..

—Maka. —"_De acuerdo_", pensé. Opté por callarme—. Irás por la calle lateral. Que no te vea ni uno. Toma lo que sea que pueda servirte para defenderte.

—Correré hasta estar a espaldas del grande —dije entonces, viendo que no tenía otra opción—. Tal vez sea temporal y...

—Sí, sí. Ya, ¡corre!

Soul cortó al medio a un par de kishins que se lanzaban hacia nosotros, y me indicó con su única mano que me largara. Le di un puntapié a otro que venía tras de mí, pero dejando a ese parte, ninguno me perseguía para cuando ya había doblado en la primer esquina y acabé rodeando toda la manzana: en todo el trayecto tan solo me crucé con un par de demonios, de los cuales me deshice con la tapa de unos botes de basura. Esperaba que Chrona también hubiera podido ocultarse.

Había corrido lo más rápido que podía, y ya estaba cerca del kishin más grande, justo a tiempo de que veía cómo Soul se acercaba a donde me encontraba. Tres cuartos de los demonios se habían extinguido, y en su lugar, decenas y decenas de almas los suplantaban.

Soul saltó hacia mí, convertido en una guadaña de nuevo: traté de cazarla en el aire, y lo logré, pero me caí con ella al suelo. ¿Acaso no podía quedar más en ridículo? Pues sí: su resplandor llamó la atención de la gran liebre-canguro. Solté una palabrota y, decidida a levantar la guadaña, rodeé el mango con ambas manos, me aferré y tiré de ella. Nada. Intenté con más fuerza, y más fuerza todavía en cuanto un grito (¿Esos animales gritan, también?) hizo volar mis coletas. Las manos me ardían, por algún extraño motivo desconocido.

"_Vamos..., ¡vamos!_" Seguí forzando a que la guadaña se levantara, pero no había caso. Ya teníamos encima al demonio, y cuando alcé los ojos, creyendo que sería lo último que vería, todo se vio iluminado por un destello que nacía desde el centro del kishin y se fue expandiendo hasta tan sólo quedar su alma: roja, y demasiado diminuta en comparación con el cuerpo que antes habitaba.

Chrona empuñaba una espada negra, la causante de que aquel alma se hiciera visible. Chrona sonrió... pero su sonrisa me resultó perturbadoramente espeluznante.

—Je.


	15. Capítulo XV

_Lo de siempre: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Okubo, ese que nos hace sufrir cada mes con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco._

_**Bueno, ya me he quitado de encima los exámenes más difíciles. Y como hoy no hubo clases, aproveché a actualizar. Así que, espero que les guste este capítulo**_**(?)_,_**_** que yo me iré a festejar por sus reviews, ¡yeeei! **_**:D **

Un fuerte y asfixiante abrazo a:_ kuroneko-evans; Leon Kagamine; Akamurawolf323; Chibibra-saiyajin-evans; Cata-chan1; Lady Moustache; sandy evans chan_. Que ando chillando gracias a ustedes.

**_Si ustedes gustan..._**

**_¡Lean!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Invierno<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XV<strong>

**…**

—¿Chrona...?

Su cuerpo, flácido, se curvó hacia adelante, y la enorme espada con la que cargaba en tan solo una mano restalló contra el gélido suelo sobre el que descansaban sus pies, que se balanceaban de un lado a otro, rodeado de una gran cantidad de almas de los kishins eliminados.

—Chrona —intenté nuevamente, pero no pude ver ninguna especie de reconocimiento de mi voz.

—¡Oye, Chrona! —se apareció Black Star de repente, acompañado de Tsubaki—. Te has lucido, eh. Ahora Tsubaki y Soul podrán darse un gran festín con todas estas almas, aunque dudo de que alcancemos las noventa y nueve para ambos. De todas formas, no creas que has superado a tu verdadero dios. —Se inclinó contra ella, y antes de que siquiera pudiera darle un par de palmadas de ánimos en la espalda, Chrona volteó a una velocidad impredecible.

Tomó la muñeca de su mano y, por una fracción de segundo, vi cómo se describía en el rostro de mi amiga esa misma sonrisa sádica, deseosa de...

—¡No, Chrona, aguarda!

Pero ella no me oía. Y Black Star siempre actuaba por instinto. Cada vez que veía que se hallaba en verdadero peligro...

Tsubaki se interpuso entre ambos cuerpos en el momento en el que se transformaba en una bomba de humo: justo a tiempo; Chrona había estado a punto de lastimar al peliazul.

El aire a su alrededor se convirtió en una enorme nube gris, y fue expandiéndose al rededor de ellos, hasta alcanzar el sitio en el que me había quedado estática tratando de cargar al albino con mis manos, y más allá aún.

No pensé en lo que hacía cuando fui avanzando, sola, al centro de esa especie de niebla, que a cada momento iba lanzando más humo hacia el sitio en que me encontraba. No veía nada con lo que pudiera guiarme.

Una brisa de viento impulsada por el movimiento de un arma retiró más del producto de la bomba, y a sabiendas que esa persona —Black Star o Chrona— estaba lanzando mandobles al azar, me desesperé. Tuve la leve intuición de que no se trataba de mi amigo, pero era dolorosa la idea de una Chrona dispuesta a lastimar a cualquiera que se le acercara.

¿Estaba asustada? ¿Enfrentar a tal ser había hecho que perdiera de ese modo la cabeza?

¿Había perdido la cabeza?

Me concentré en la ubicación de sus almas: Los tenía a tres metros por delante de mi, aunque iban cambiando de posición a cada momento por la lucha que se había desatado.

—¡Deténganse! —grité, corriendo hacia ellos, y teniendo especial cuidado de no recibir ningún tipo de corte.

Una vez cerca, el humo ya se había disipado, y me sorprendí por lo que mis ojos observaban.

—¡Maka! —exclamó Black—. ¡Chrona... ella...!

Se había apropiado de las almas de todos los demonios a los que habíamos asesinado. Entre aterrada y desconcertada, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Miré a Chrona, que mostraba su sonrisa espeluznante.

Recordé de pronto una de las primeras sonrisas que ésta me había dedicado. Una tímida, que desenmascaraba un lado tierno oculto en ella tras su aspecto desgarbado y nervioso. En ese momento me había parecido realmente bonita, más de lo que creía, y hasta había sentido una leve punzada de celos que ignoré. Pero ante esta nueva expresión en ella, las puntadas eran más dolorosas, llegaban a mi pecho con mayor profundidad, y parecían tomar la forma de zarpas que pretendían seccionarme el corazón de donde debía estar. "_No es Chrona _—pensé, en un momento de pura incredulidad, a pesar de que la cruda verdad se hallaba delante de mis ojos—, _no es ella, es otra._"

La hoja negra de su espada reflejó entonces mi rostro, pálido incluso con la poca luz que nos rodeaba. Llevaba un mal aspecto, y no sólo como resultado de la reciente lucha contra los kishins. En mis ojos se veía cierto grado de extrañeza tras un verde oliva, como si estuviera desorbitada. Respiraba agitada, con las manos temblando y las rodillas débiles. Quería derrumbarme en medio de todo, pedir un minuto de pausa para al menos poder procesar en mi mente todo lo que iba ocurriendo, y así ser finalmente capaz de saber cómo actuar. Pero no podía hacer tal cosa, así que, con la mente nublada, di un paso al frente.

Creí que alguien, tal vez un ser protector, me había concedido un momento: Soul. El tacto de su mano, cubierta de sangre seca, me tomó por sorpresa. Con un simple gesto me indicó que no me moviera, y estando aturdida, no pude impedir que se colocara delante mío. Me detuve a observar su mano, creyendo que tal vez estaría gravemente herido, pero no me dio tiempo a examinarle. Ésta tomó la figura de una guadaña, que nacía desde su hombro y se extendía más de un metro. Por un segundo, logré sentirme a salvo, siendo consciente de que Soul me protegería, pero tras prestar nueva atención a la presencia de Chrona, supe de inmediato que me había perdido de un importante detalle: pretendía hacerle daño.

El albino, decidido, se lanzó contra ella, y esta se preparó para defenderse del filo de su hoja. Pero ellos no debían hacerse daño, pensé. Soul tan solo nos estaba protegiendo, y ella..., ella no era así. Impulsada por esa última idea, reuní las fuerzas en mis piernas para correr al igual que lo había hecho cuando pretendí detener a la bruja Rau. Mis brazos se extendieron hacia adelante, y aunque en un primer momento no supe a quien estaba sujetando, solté el aire que contenía, aliviada de poder evitar que alguno acabara en peores condiciones de las que se encontraba. Ambos caímos al suelo, y percibí como el aire se dividía en dos ante un arma que pasaba muy por encima de dónde estábamos. Me alcé apenas del suelo, sintiendo un dolor concentrado en mis rodillas y codos, de los cuales la sangre comenzaba a salir. Pero ese no fue el mayor de mis problemas.

Chrona estaba tendida debajo de mi cuerpo. La espada se le había escapado de las manos, pero al estar aún cerca, Black Star se apresuró en tomarla para alejarla de ella. Creyendo que todo había acabado, me senté sobre el asfalto, y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás. "_¿Y ahora qué haremos?_", me pregunté, sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Mis ojos se dirigieron a Soul, preguntándome primero si realmente la conexión de nuestras almas estaba padeciendo de un problema temporal... cuando me vi sorprendida por lo que pretendía.

De no ser por la velocidad con la que había rodado Chrona sobre el suelo, habría acabado muerta en consecuencia del movimiento deliberado del albino que llevó su brazo convertido a donde se encontraba la frente de la chica. Ella se separó del suelo, y dando un traspié hacia atrás, logró esquivar otro ataque. Me interpuse entre ambos.

—¡Ya, para! —grité, despidiendo el poco aire que tenía.

Soul se detuvo frente a mí, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de furia en sus ojos.

—¡Trató de matarnos! —rugió—, ¡¿estás loca, acaso?!

—¡Tú estás loco! —repliqué, y miré a Black Star en busca de ayuda, pero no parecía estar precisamente de mi parte en esa ocasión. Miré de reojo a Chrona, quien se mantenía parada en una posición que hubiera hecho creer a cualquiera que estaba siendo sujeta por el cuello de su traje. Traté de emplear las palabras correctas para que comprendiera mi punto de vista—. Sé que Chrona no pretendía hacernos daños de verdad... Obsérvala, está fuera de si. Tal vez sólo necesita descansar, o...

—Maka —Soul dio dos pasos al frente, cortando la distancia entre nosotros—, apártate.

Traté de oponerme, pero me empujó contra Black, y él me sujetó de los brazos y me obligó a sentarme en el suelo. Intenté como pude de zafarme de él, pero, tenía demasiado fuerza en sus manos convertidas en esposas que rodeaban mi muñeca. No me quedó otra opción más que rogarle a gritos a Soul para que se detuviera.

Soul no mostraba intención por reconsiderar mis palabras, ni vacilación en cada paso que daba. Se dirigía directo hacia Chrona, con su brazo alzado y señalando su cuello. El rostro de Chrona, en cambio, se mostraba inexpresivo, y de haber tenido los ojos cerrados, hubiera creído que estaba dormida.

Soul no le dedicó ni una despedida. Echó la guadaña hacia atrás, y en cuanto ésta se movió directo a Chrona, ella a penas se inclinó a un lado: la hoja le atravesó el hombro. Sin embargo, ella no soltó ni un grito, nada. Siquiera una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Ante la sorpresa de todos, ella alzó ambas manos —haciendo más grande el corte—, y con ellas, rodeó la guadaña que se clavaba en su pecho e intentó apartarla, como quien trata de quitarse una astilla de los dedos. La sangre comenzó a emanar ante la presión en sus manos, y Soul se apartó espantado de un salto.

Black Star había dejado de sujetarme, de hecho creo que lo hizo en cuanto Soul logró herir a Chrona, solo que yo no lo había notado al sentir como si su brazo también me estuviese hiriendo a mí. Me alejé de Black en un instante, y corrí hacia Chrona para ayudarle. Sin embargo, al acercarme, comprendí la razón por la que Soul se había quedado tan quieto y alejado de ella: No era sangre lo que salía de su cuerpo, me dije, aunque tuviera un aspecto muy similar.

—Chrona —Ahogué un grito—, ¿qué...?

Ella me mostró las palmas de sus manos, con dos feos tajos que surcaban sobre la piel, junto a una sonrisa estremecedora en su rostro.

—Mi sangre es negra —explicó.

Y como prueba de ello, la sangre que manchaba sus manos y caía desde su hombro, de un color negruzco, igual al de los demonios, sólo que la sangre en ellos era más viscosa. Aún acostumbrada a tal aspecto, el verlo en una humana, en Chrona, hizo que se me revolviera el estómago. De pronto, sus heridas comenzaron a sanar con rapidez, y sólo la ropa quedó con cortes que hacían visible la piel de mi amiga: como si nada le hubiera hecho daño, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. ¿Qué significado tenía todo aquello? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tuviera...?

—¿Acaso me temes, Maka? —preguntó ella, y se puso a observar como la sangre trazaba líneas oscuras al ir cayendo sobre su ropa. Si bien sus heridas se habían cerrado, el líquido aún seguía allí—. ¿Acaso crees que soy un monstruo?

—No —negué, sorprendida de sus preguntas, pero aún más del cambio en su forma de hablar. Sin tartamudeos, sin nada que me hiciera recordar a su antigua persona—. No, claro que nunca pensaría algo así...

Ella alzó la mirada, sin tragarse mis palabras.

—La otra vez preguntaste sobre mi pasado, ¿recuerdas? Pienso que tal vez deberías saberlo, antes de morir.

—¿Morir? —exclamé. Los latidos de mi corazón golpeaban mi pecho con violencia, volviendo doloroso cada segundo—. Chrona, no puedes hacer esto. Estás mal. Te prometo que...

—¡Tú estás mal! —me gritó, y la sangre de sus palmas quedó encerrada al contraer sus manos en puños—. ¡Todo Shibusen está mal! Pero eso ya no importa, ¿verdad? Ya no importa —rió, y dio varios pasos veloces hacia mí. Pero Soul volvía a entrometerse entre ambas, y Chrona se detuvo frente al filo de su guadaña, aunque la observó con desdén. Volvió a mirarme a los ojos—. ¿Quieres saber por qué mi sangre es negra, Maka? ¿Tienes la curiosidad? ¡Oh, claro que sí! Una idiota como tú que cree saberlo todo no puede quedarse con la duda de algo tan importante como esto. De hecho, eres tan estúpida que nunca has notado que había algo mal con mi alma. ¿Acaso estás furiosa por ello, Maka? ¿Y dicen que tienes una habilidad con lo que refiere a las almas de los demás? —Se echó hacia atrás, y estalló en risas. Sus gritos me penetraban en los oídos y, como aguijones incrustándose en mi cerebro, aumentaban el dolor que ya venía soportando.

Soul lanzó su brazo izquierdo directo a su boca, y Chrona detuvo sus carcajadas frente al dolor que su golpe le produjo. Por un momento creí que le había dado con la hoja en que se transformaba, pero luego noté que le había golpeado con el puño. Chrona se lo había quedado mirando sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos como nunca.

—Hasta que al fin te callaste —murmuró.

Pero Chrona parecía dispuesta a llevarle la contrario. Soltó un grito, uno que volvió a romper con el silencio que se había formado, y alzó sus manos por encima de la cabeza. Abrió las palmas, y de ellas, la sangre negra que había quedado atrapada, cambió de forma y tomó la longitud de dos varas cuyas extremidades eran filosas. Las empuñó y lanzó una contra Soul, y le hubiera dejado un hueco en el estómago de no ser porque se defendió justo a tiempo con su brazo derecho transformado. Soul me tomó de la mano, y me apartó a un lado a tiempo que Chrona trataba de herirnos con la otra vara; Black Star, que se apareció de repente, desvió el golpe con la cadena de la kusarigama, y le lanzó una patada que consiguió apartarla varios metros detrás.

Nos echamos a correr, con el peliazul a nuestras espaldas, procurando que Chrona no se nos acercara.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —grité, a tiempo que doblábamos en un callejón.

Black se acercó más a nosotros, y nos enseñó que aún traía con él el arma de Chrona.

—¿Creen que esto puede funcionar? —inquirió, esperanzado.

Atrapé la espada por el mango en cuanto éste me la lanzó. Era fría al contacto, como el hielo, y me pregunté de qué material estaría hecha.

Con Soul, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sabíamos que no podíamos perder tiempo intentando que yo lo manejara en su forma de guadaña, y de hecho entristecí por un momento al verme a mi misma cargando con un arma que no se trataba de mi compañero. Pero era una situación crítica, y al parecer, no había otro método.

—Supongo que no nos queda más que intentar —dije, y aunque fue luego de un momento, él asintió.

Seguimos corriendo varios metros, mientras ideábamos un pequeño plan. No estaba del todo confiada, pero no disponíamos de tiempo. Black giró solo en la siguiente calle, y Soul se quedó a mi lado. Podía sentir como Chrona se acercaba, y nos buscaba. Estaba cerca.

Me giré hacia el albino, que me miraba un tanto preocupado.

—Deberías irte —le dije, un tanto incómoda por su extraña forma de mirarme.

—Sería más seguro si me quedara, ¿no crees? —Parecía desesperado—. Maka, tan sólo dime que, si ves la oportunidad, vas a matarla.

—¿Qué dices? —exclamé, sobresaltada. No habíamos arreglado nada de eso.

—¡Viste lo que hizo! Si me hubieras dejado que la matara, ahora nosotros...

Negué con la cabeza.

—Ella te habría matado a ti. No podía dejar que algo así sucediera.

Mis palabras parecieron herirle. Frunció el ceño, y comenzó a alejarse de mí, de pronto molesto.

—Mátala —insistió—. Si es que acaso quieres salir de esto, debes hacerlo.

Se echó a correr hacia el otro lado de la calle. Con la vista de su figura alejándose, me quedé unos segundos parada, meditando lo que debía hacer. Matar a Chrona no encajaba dentro de las soluciones que yo le encontraba a la situación, pero tampoco era como si dispusiera de más opciones. Tal vez, si la hacía entrar en razón...

Me di la vuelta en cuanto sentí como se había quedado parada, a diez metros de distancia. La sombra proyectada por los hogares de dos pisos la engullía en una negrura silenciosa. Podía percibir como tenía la vista clavada en mí, tal vez considerando cómo asesinarme. Me incliné hacia delante por el peso de la espada, y Chrona sonrió al notar que me había hecho con su arma. Traté de mostrarme lo más seria posible.

—Chrona —pronuncié su nombre, con una voz que desconocía como propia—, detén esta locura.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Locura —repitió—. Que bonita palabra.

Arremetió contra mi, corriendo a una velocidad que superaba la mía, y que me dejaba sin ninguna opción de escaparme. Pero eso no entraba dentro de mis planes. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, me acerqué con varios pasos hacia ella. Alcé la espada, dejándola en una posición horizontal, y la guié hacia delante en cuanto Chrona estuvo cerca. La mitad de su cuerpo se echó hacia atrás, como toda una contorsionista. Sorprendida, no noté cuando volvía a levantarse y a lanzarme un golpe que me derrumbó y me hizo golpear la cabeza contra la pared. Quedé atontada, pero me separé del suelo deprisa y volví a empuñar la espada contra ella, con movimientos torpes. Alcé la espada sobre mis espaldas, y dibujando un arco en el aire con ella, le hice descender hacia donde Chrona estaba agazapada. Dio un giro, esquivando el arma, pero no perdí ni un segundo en intentar de asestar otro golpe en línea recta. Chrona saltó hacia un lado, quedando de pronto de espaldas contra las oscuras sombras del callejón. Me enseñó su brazo, donde la sangre salía de a montones, y como una fina cascada negra, fue cayendo hacia el suelo. Tensó el brazo, y de pronto la sangre tomó otra figura: Otro tipo de espada. Más fina y delgada que la que yo llevaba, pero extrañamente similar, como si hubieran sido forjadas por la misma persona, como si ocultaran una familiaridad que desconocía.

Cuando Chrona iba a correr hacia mi, dos figuras emergieron de la oscuridad que había tras ella: Soul y Black se lanzaron en contra suyo, y la derrumbaron directo al suelo. Ambos se colocaron sobre ella, cada uno sujetando un brazo distinto; Soul le arrebató la espada de la mano. Chrona chilló y pataleó, gritando cosas que no entendí en medio del forcejeo. Al verla, recordé las películas de exorcismos, que tanto disgusto me generaban. Aparté la mirada de ella, y miré a Soul. Este no dejaba de devolverme la mirada.

—Hazlo —leí sus labios pronunciando esa palabra.

Me acerqué a Chrona, y dejando que la espada pendiera en vertical desde mi mano, pedí que me oyera.

—Chrona, por favor. No me obligues a hacer esto.

—Maka —dijo Black—, no te oye.

Chrona aún se resistía, e ignoraba tanto mi presencia como el hecho de que estaba a punto de ser asesinada.

—Chrona... —contuve las lágrimas—. Por favor. —Pero Black tenía razón. Era inútil hablarle siquiera. Miré a Soul, y sentí como se me encogía el pecho ante la presión que ejercía su mirada sobre mí—. No quiero —dije, con la voz quebrada—, Soul, no quiero hacer esto.

—Maka, hazlo.

—¡No quiero!

—¡MAKA...!

—¡NO!

—¡...HAZLO!

Soul me arrancó el arma de las manos, y en cuanto la empuñadura quedó entre sus dedos, colgando, Soul dio una estocada a la nuca de Chrona. Grité, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho que se expandía más y más y no se ni aliviaba un poco mientras seguía gritándole al albino; me lancé contra él y comencé a darle puñetazos y arañazos, pero perdí mis fuerzas al segundo y caí de rodillas contra el suelo mientras que comenzaba a llorar.

Pude haberle detenido..., hubiera podido.

De pronto, algo tiró del cuello de mi ropa e hizo que me ahorcara los segundos que tardé en alzarme del suelo, contra mi voluntad. Una mano me sostuvo de los brazos, y otra sujetaba la ancha y gélida espada que antes le había atravesado el cuello a Chrona. El agudo borde de la espada negra se apoyaba en mi garganta. De forma involuntaria, tragué saliva y sentí como el arma me hacía daño. Cabellos malvas me hacían cosquilla en la mejilla.

—¿Chrona...? —inquirí, asombrada.

De no ser porque estaba a punto de morir, me hubiera sentido aliviada.

—Mi sangre me fortalece —dijo, contra mi oído—. Sería todo un chiste que pudiera matarme, ¿no crees?

—¡Suelta a Maka! —ordenó Soul, empuñando la espada más fina con la que había intentado atacarme anteriormente.

Lo comprendí, demasiado tarde: ambas armas, ambas formadas por el mismo "material". Ambas habían nacido de su sangre negra.

Chrona extendió su mano, y solo bastó con un roce de la hoja para que el arma que Soul sostenía perdiera solidez e ingresara en el brazo de la chica como una inyección con aguja. Quedó atónito.

Black Star se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, pero se detuvo en cuanto Soul se lo prohibió. Chrona aprovechó el momento para hablar.

—Maka, ¿has estado intentando de darte cuenta qué es lo que ocurre con mi alma? —preguntó, divertida—. Su verdadera densidad está oculta, por poderes que tú aún desconoces. Ni siquiera teniéndote tan cerca, como ahora, podrías percibirla.

Traté de patearla, pero el movimiento que hizo para esquivarme hizo que se hiciera un pequeño tajo en mi garganta. Comenzó a arder.

—Chrona, ¿qué consigues asesinándome? Piensa, esto que estás haciendo...

—Que ignorante eres —gritó, y di un sobresalto por lo estrepitosa que sonó su voz cerca mío. "_Quédate quieta_", me obligué a obedecer. No hacía más que dañarme. —Todo cambiará una vez que tú y estos dos estén muertos. Las cosas serán más sencillas, y mamá estará más orgullosa de mí.

—¿Tu madre? ¿Qué clase de madre honraría a su hija por hacer algo así? —repliqué.

—No la conoces —se tensó; su voz había adquirido un tono rígido, con el que trataba de ocultar algo—. Ella... Ella...

No pudo continuar. Kid —cuya presencia había sentido segundos atrás—, le había sujetado e inmovilizado al instante con unas cadenas y esposas, tras derrumbarla contra el suelo. Soul y Kid habían socorrido en su ayuda, y ahora Chrona, por fin, yacía tiesa e inofensiva sobre la calle dura y fría cubierta de mugre y restos de sangre; la mía.

Chrona volvió a chillar, aún con más fuerzas que antes. Comenzó a insultarme y a decir cosas que preferí no oír. Palabras sobre locura, muerte y poder. Me apoyé contra la pared de un hogar y me deslicé hasta el suelo. Llevé mis manos a la garganta, donde la sangre comenzaba a coagular. Parte de ella quedó en la yema de mis dedos.

—¿Maka? —era Kid, que había dejado a Chrona vigilada por Soul, Black Star y Tsubaki, que había vuelto a su forma humana. Soul no dejaba de mirar en nuestra dirección, donde el chico de cabello azabache se había acercado para brindarme su ayuda. Kid me examinó, con gesto serio, e hizo una mueca en cuanto acabó—. Sería tonto preguntarte cómo estás.

Quise reírme. Un sonido ahogado y similar a ese se escapó de mi garganta, pero en un segundo se convirtió en un sollozo que no pude reprimir. Kid suspiró, y me acercó a él. Me estrechó entre sus brazos y acarició mi cabello. Yo estaba soportando las ganas de ponerme a llorar.

—Ya acabó —intentó calmarme—, ya todo acabó.

—No es cierto —mascullé, y me mordí los labios. Mis manos se cerraban con fuerza sobre sus hombros. "_No habrá acabado hasta que Chrona vuelva a ser la de antes, la que me consideraba su amiga_." Procuré pensar en otra cosa. —¿Cómo nos han encontrado?

—Los observábamos. Resulta que este lugar está lleno de espejos. —Alcé mi vista hacia las ventanas, donde algunas cortinas se hallaban descorridas.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

Kid rió.

—No importa. —Dejó de abrazarme, aunque aún no dejaba de sujetar mi coleta—. Al ser la primer misión de Chrona, quisimos ver cómo se desenvolvía. —Torció la línea curva que formaban sus labios—. Nos llevamos una gran sorpresa. Tu padre casi se infarta.

—¿Spirit? —exclamé, sintiendo las mejillas rojas—. ¿Qué hacía él...?

—Tomó costumbre por mirarte siempre que puede. —Miró en dirección al albino, que ahora no despegaba sus ojos de Chrona; ella había optado por callarse—. Le haces enfadar bastante.

—No me digas —murmuré, y me abracé a mis piernas, apoyando el mentón en donde mis rodillas se juntaban—. ¿Te ordenó que vengas en cuanto Chrona comenzó a desvariar?

—No —contestó—. Fue cuando noté que tu alma no sincronizaba con la de Soul. Y, de hecho, fue por voluntad propia. Pero Stein insistió en que debían solucionar eso solos. Cuando iba a partir, ocurrió lo otro.

Me imaginé cómo vivieron ellos la situación, desde su perspectiva. A papá enloqueciendo, a Stein manteniéndose frío y serio; tal vez Shinigami habría estado dando palabras de aliento que nosotros no podíamos oír; Kid montando la patineta, viajando desde Shibusen al extremo norte del país.

—Sí que vuela rápido esa patineta.

Kid se levantó del suelo, y al hacerlo, noté como la luz de los postes y hogares remarcaban su silueta, y hacían que sus ojos ámbar se vieran más límpidos que de costumbre. Llevaba el cabello despeinado por el tiempo, pero, por única vez, pareció no importarle. La ropa negra despedía un aroma que me recordó a mi hogar. Sonrió.

—Sí.

* * *

><p>Un avión privado fue a recogernos para devolvernos a casa. Chrona había quedado inconsciente, y quise averiguar cómo pero Kid se negaba a dar explicaciones. No supe cómo debía sentirme: había estado a punto de asesinarnos a todos, y aún así, yo me sentía extrañamente preocupada por saber si le habían hecho daño o no, cuando en realidad, yo estaba mucho más lastimada que ella.<p>

Recordé lo que me había explicado. Sobre su alma y las cosas que ésta ocultaba. Pensé en qué ocultaba su alma, entonces, qué pudo haber hecho que me apartara de ella con el instinto advirtiéndome que era una mala idea tenerla de amiga.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en aquello que aún conseguía que sintiera una ligera confianza y comprensión por ella. Su fragilidad; sus ojos empañados en lágrimas por una tristeza constante cuya causa ignoraba al no compartirla; la sonrisa que me había dedicado únicamente a mí y con la que me agradecía por brindarle compañía; todos los momentos en los que decía no saber lidiar con las cosas, que le ponían tan nerviosa siempre; hasta los momentos en los que se marginaba sola en cuanto veía la oportunidad, y yo me sentía identificada por esos irremediables deseos de, de vez en cuando, desaparecer de un sitio y apartarme de todo, para disfrutar de lo que la soledad podía darme.

Comencé a meditar sobre todas las cosas que había dicho. Sobre su madre, sobre la sangre negra y lo que había ocurrido en su pasado. Me pregunté de qué manera todo aquello podía relacionarse, pero ya era muy difícil imaginarse a una Chrona fuera de la que había conocido, mucho más ilógico parecía todo ese asunto. Como si fuera propio de una pesadilla, de las peores.

Cerré los ojos, y no volví a abrirlos hasta que llegamos a casa.

* * *

><p>En la mañana siguiente, mamá se la pasó pegada a mi como cuando me caí una vez de la bicicleta cuando apenas comenzaba a aprender cómo manejarla, y había acabado con un feo corte en el brazo. Sólo que esta vez, yo no estaba llorando, y no era consolada con sus interminables frases que, de algún modo, hacían que me olvidara del dolor. Me di cuenta de lo mucho que mamá debía conocerme, o de lo experta que era para esas situaciones en las que uno simplemente no sentía ánimos de nada. Se había quedado callada a mi lado, escuchando lo poco que decía, preguntando de a momentos algo que no me hiciera daño al explicar.<p>

Miré la hora. Eran cerca de las once.

Kid, sin ser directo, me había dicho que a esa hora decidirían qué hacer con Chrona. Habían sido testigos de todo lo que había hecho, y no fue necesario que diera declaración alguna. Spirit se había encargado de que se le hicieran las preguntas a los demás, y aunque lo sentí como algo injusto, no pude evitar sentirme agradecida por ello. Aún quería ver a Chrona, y no se me había permitido.

—¿Spirit te ha dicho algo sobre lo que piensan hacer? Es decir, por cuál idea se inclinan más.

Mamá negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que no llegarán a ningún punto extremo. Necesitan de Chrona, de la información que pueda darles. Aunque podría llevarles años quitarles una palabra.

Suspiré. Esperar me estaba matando.

Cuando mamá fue a la cocina, Soul llegó a la sala y examinó el interior, en búsqueda de alguien. Al ver que no tenía más opción, se dirigió a mí:

—¿Y tu madre? —Fue seco.

—En la cocina —respondí del mismo modo.

Ni se molestó en darme las gracias en cuanto se dio la vuelta y marchó.

Así había sido desde que concluyó nuestra misión. Como si fuera poca cosa el hecho de que nuestra sincronía estuviera pasando por una inestabilidad importante, Soul siquiera parecía interesado en saber cómo se podría solucionar el tema. Por un momento, pensé que tal vez querría llegar al punto en el que la sincronía desapareciera por completo, y no pudiera volver a producirse. Me había asustado horriblemente de tan solo considerarlo.

Aún así, quería restarle importancia a su actitud. No apartaba la mirada del reloj, y de la ventana que había a mi lado, esperando por ver a papá llegar con las noticias. Pero el tiempo parecía ralentizarse, y tras unos minutos, que a mi me parecieron horas, decidí ir a mi cuarto para ponerme a hacer los deberes, y mantenerme ocupada hasta que los del instituto hubieran decidido qué hacer con Chrona.

Me levanté del sofá, y mis extremidades se fueron moviendo como si fuera un autómata. Salí de la sala hasta que oí a mi madre gritando sorprendida algo que no pude entender. Di grandes zancadas hacia la cocina, donde mamá se tapaba la boca incrédula, y Soul mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo. Éste pareció ignorar mi presencia, pero en cuanto volví los ojos hacia Kami, ella me observaba con los ojos como grandes bolas de billar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —"_Si Soul le ha dicho algo..._" pensé, dirigiendo una mirada envenenada hacia el albino.

—¿No lo sabe? —le preguntó a mamá. Soul le dio una respuesta negativa. Mi madre se me acercó un poco, y me explicó—: Soul acaba de decirme que...

—Me mudaré —decidió contarme él por ella. Sus ojos azules de repente estaban fijos en mí, y no había más que rastros de gelidez en ellos—. Ya tengo en vista un departamento y pienso pagarlo con lo que reciba del Shibusen.

—Pero Soul —dijo mi madre, en un vano intento por convencerlo de quedarse—, podrías aprovechar ese dinero para otra cosa. No nos molesta que estés aquí. Si quieres, deberías quedarte.

Soul volvió a lanzarme una mirada. Una cuyo significado no fue difícil de interpretar: "_No todos opinan lo mismo_".

Miró a mamá.

—Si necesito de algo más, buscaré un empleo. Hay mucho trabajo disponible aquí en Death City.

Mamá hizo una mueca. No parecía muy satisfecha con los planes de Soul, pero tampoco podía obligarlo a que se quedara en nuestra casa. Finalmente, dio un suspiro y dijo:

—Podrías trabajar en la cafetería, conmigo. O en el negocio de una de mis amigas. Podrías aprender a cocinarte mientras estés solo.

Soul le sonrió.

—Suena como una buena idea.

Mamá volvió a mirarme, esperando a que agregara algún comentario.

—¿No piensas dar tu opinión, Maka?

Sentí la mirada de Soul como aguijones sobre el corazón.

—Creo que puede tomar una decisión por si mismo.

Kami pareció sorprendida por mi respuesta. Iba a protestar, sin embargo, al prever eso, di la vuelta y subí enseguida a mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta con fuerza detrás de mi.

De repente me sentía muy mal. Harvar estaba muerto, Chrona se había convertido en alguien a quien desconocía, y no sólo mi alma no podía congeniar con la de mi arma, sino también que ahora parecía que éste sentía más deseos que nunca de mantenerse alejado de mí. Y seguramente por mi propia culpa, por no haberle tratado del todo bien nunca, ni haberlo hecho sentir cómodo.

Me tiré sobre la cama, y me aferré a la almohada, mientras que intentaba de pensar en otra cosa. Pero era imposible. La sangre nublaba mi mente: La roja de Harvar, la negra de Chrona. Una mirada azul que expresaba odio. Todo aquello que se iba juntando en mi interior, y se expandía como pequeños trozos de metal, haciendo daño a cada rincón sensible de mi cuerpo.

No quería estar en casa. Mucho menos con la presencia de Soul haciendo que me pesara la conciencia. Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacía, abrí la ventana de mi cuarto. Me coloqué a cuclillas sobre el alféizar, y eché una mirada hacia abajo: la nieve se amontonaba sobre el muro, más que nada, y el viento frío que ingresó desde el exterior me recordó lo poco abrigada que iba, y lo horripilante que sería entonces caer directo hacia la nieve. Tomé una chaqueta de polar, de un color beige, y me coloqué un par de guantes que me habían comprado para llevar en las misiones, aunque nunca lo hacía. Eran blancos, y me calentaron enseguida las manos. De vuelta en la ventana, me sujeté de ambos costados, y cuando estuve a punto de tomar impulso para caer sobre una de las ramas del árbol desnudo que tenía delante, hubo algo que distrajo mi atención. El alma de Soul, en su cuarto, muy cerca de donde debía estar la ventana. La idea de que me viera escabullirme hizo que me olvidara de sujetarme de los brazos del árbol, de modo que me di un fuerte golpe contra este, y caí mal y con brusquedad sobre la espesa nieve. Mi figura quedó grabada sobre ella.

Me dolía todo.

Me di la vuelta para mirar por sobre mis espaldas una vez recuperado el oxígeno, a donde se suponía que Soul debía estar, pero no lo vi en la ventana. A pesar de que aún seguía en su cuarto, tal vez no me había visto. Inspiré aliviada, y en cuanto intenté sentarme, todos mis huesos sonaron. Esperé un momento a ver si me había roto algo, pero todo parecía medianamente en orden. Sin embargo, aún me costaba levantarme. Apoyé mi mano sobre el tronco que se alzaba desde sus raíces, y al alzar la cabeza, vi el auto de papá acercándose al garaje. Solté varias maldiciones.

—¿Maka? —Se acercó corriendo a donde estaba, y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo. Al ver lo adolorida que estaba, decidió cargarme y llevarme adentro de la casa.

Mamá se sorprendió de verme en esas condiciones.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Dio largos pasos hacia mi, pero se contuvo para que Spirit me dejara sobre el sofá. —¿Qué hacías, Maka?

El dolor no dejaba que se me ocurriera una brillante excusa.

—Abrí la ventana... —comencé, y me sentí como una estúpida por lo que dije a continuación—: Me pareció ver un animal adelante, y en cuanto me asomé más... ya estaba cayendo. —Sonó más a una pregunta que una explicación.

Tan solo rogué porque se lo tragaran.

—Si serás tonta, Makita —dijo Spirit, y me vi agradecida por su grado de estupidez. Sin embargo, opté por no mirar a mamá. Ella era mucho más perspicaz—. Debes andar con más cuidado...

—Lo sé —le corté—. Oye, Spirit, ¿que ha sucedido con Chrona?

Él puso un gesto de desagrado, y se sentó sobre la mesita ratonera que tenía detrás. Se rascó la nuca, nervioso, y que se tardara no hizo más que aumentar mis ansias de saber.

—¿Segura que quieres saberlo?

A pesar de que todo mi estómago se contrajo, no pude evitar gritarle:

—¡Dímelo!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —intentó calmarme. Pero la verdad era que estaba perdiendo los estribos. Se trataba de Chrona, mi amiga, y no había podido dejar de pensar en ella—. Estuvimos intentando de asociar los distintos hechos, Maka, y... a pesar que aún no hallamos las pruebas suficientes, hay un alto grado de posibilidades que definen a Chrona como... como la autora del asesinato de Harvar.

Todo se ralentizó. Mamá se había llevado ambas manos a la boca, sofocando un grito de sorpresa. Papá se acercó a ella, para brindarle consuelo, pero yo aún no comprendía lo que sucedía. Porque, siendo sincera, en ningún momento, tras haber sido testigo del lado oculto de mi amiga, la había llegado a tomar siquiera como una posible culpable. Y que en ese preciso momento Spirit me lo soltara, así como así... me dejó estupefacta.

Spirit continuó.

—Por ahora la tendremos como prisionera, bajo vigilancia. Pero, has visto que Chrona puede crear una gran variedad de especies en cuanto a armas confiere. Y analizando el cuerpo de Harvar, pues no encontramos modo alguno de asociarlo con alguna de las tantas armas que ha creado y que le hayamos visto. Pero, si fue hecho con alguna otra que no vimos, y cree la mayoría que ha sido así...

—¿Qué le sucederá? —pregunté, siendo lo único capaz de decir en esos momentos.

Stein se apareció detrás del sofá en el que estaba, y antes de hablar, soltó todo el humo del cigarrillo sobre mi cara.

—Habrá que matarla.


	16. Capítulo XVI

_Lo de siempre: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Okubo, ese que nos hace sufrir cada mes con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco._

**_Hoy, un capítulo... raro. Pero me gustó escribirlo, así que espero que lo disfruten también. Nyan(?)_**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios: _Leon Kagamine;__ akari hiroyuki; kuroneko-evans; Bell Star; Lady Moustache_. -abraza- Son tan chuchis :'3

**_Si ustedes gustan..._**

**_¡Lean!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Invierno<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVI<strong>

**…**

De haber estado nuevamente en mi dormitorio, me hubiera echado de igual forma a la de antes por la ventana y sin pensarlo. Sin embargo, estando en la sala, salí corriendo por la puerta principal hacia el exterior. Mamá había intentado detenerme, pero su hermano le había cortado el paso. A cada metro que avanzaba, las piernas se me quejaban de dolor, amagando con hacerme trastabillar y caer. Mi familia no me seguía, porque sabían que no había caso. No existía, entonces, necesidad alguna para estar exigiéndome tanto esfuerzo. Y a la vez, la había. Quería llegar lo antes posible, quería apresurarme y también concentrarme en el dolor físico e ignorar el emocional.

Aún no podía digerir lo que me habían dicho en un solo y cruel minuto.

_"__—...la autora del asesinato de Harvar.__"_

_"__—Habrá que matarla.__"_

Un nudo se había formado en mi garganta. Los ojos me escocían, pero no quería llorar; quería dejar de sentirme tan débil, tan frágil, para poder enfrentarme a todo aquello que ocurría en mi entorno.

Había una única persona que lograría calmarme. Y tan sólo quería hablar con ella, y con su verdadera persona, no con aquel otro lado que, según lo que cabía en mi lógica, no era su verdadera personalidad. Tal vez, charlando con Chrona, podría quitarme de encima todas esas dudas que parecían pesarme una tonelada, y que estaban arrasando conmigo.

Apuré el paso. Las calles de Death City estaban bastante concurridas, y la gente me miraba con curiosidad cuando pasaba casi volando por su lado. Todos llevaban ropa abrigada, algunos gorros y bufandas. Predominaba el gris en sus prendas, el mismo gris oscuro que vestían las nubes, que nos cubría a todos como un manto que quería dejarme desprovista de la compañía del sol. Hacía demasiado frío, y yo aún cargaba encima con algunos restos de nieve sobre el cabello y los hombros.

Giré en una esquina y crucé a la cuadra de enfrente, donde la mayoría de las casas comenzaban a desaparecer para hallarse en su lugar locales de ropa o comida rápida. Al pasar por delante de una juguetería, doblando en la otra esquina, casi tropecé con el carrito vacío de un bebé. Y más adelante, un hombre de facciones toscas y cabello canoso escondido tras un gorro de lana azul me gritó algo parecido a que no corriera por la calle. Le ignoré por completo. Pronto las calles estrechas se ensancharon y, de algún modo, llegué en menos de quince minutos a la última calle que costeaba las escaleras extensas e inconfundibles de Shibusen. Me detuve de inmediato al visualizar la figura de alguien conocido: era Kid.

El poco calor que me había rodeado en mi carrera al instituto se desvaneció de repente. Con su traje negro y detalles en blanco, se detuvo de forma brusca en su caminata hacia la confitería (si es que pretendía ingresar en ella). Volteó los ojos, como buscando a alguien, y al clavarse ellos en mí, supe, por el destello que éstos habían librado, que se había percatado de mi presencia y conocía qué era lo que me traía por allí.

—¡Maka! —me gritó. Eché a correr—. ¡Espera! —No me detuve.

Había alcanzado aproximadamente al quinto escalón cuando Kid me alcanzó y cayó tropezando sobre mi. De no haberme protegido con las manos, me hubiera golpeado la cara contra el borde de las escaleras. Kid se disculpó, y enseguida me ayudó para incorporarme sobre las escaleras: él se quedó de rodillas un par de escalones por debajo del mío, mientras que yo me quedé sentada, tratando de no quejarme del dolor que había empeorado al de mi anterior caída. Iba a ponerme nuevamente en marcha cuando el shinigami me sostuvo de ambas muñecas, y me obligó a mirarle.

—Kid, por favor —empecé, pero me interrumpió.

—Ya sé porqué estás aquí, Maka —dijo, y mis esperanzas en poder hablar y aclarar las cosas con Chrona se derrumbaron como un alud—. Estás por Chrona, y entiendo que desees encontrarte con ella, pero, debes ser más prudente al menos.

Al estar esperando por que dijera algo así como "No puedes acercarte a ella", mi sorpresa fue grande. De repente entendí esa mirada tan amistosa y cargada de tanto cariño a la vez.

—¿Estás queriendo decir que...?

—Sí —afirmó—. Voy a ayudarte a encontrar su celda.

Apenas me lo podía creer. Creí que Kid estaría de parte de aquellos que creían justo asesinarla, debido al hecho que el día anterior a ése había optado por no dirigirle ninguna mirada.

Sentía como si todo el dolor de repente se hubiera ido.. En esos momentos, parecía ser el único humano —o, mejor dicho, shinigami— sobre la tierra capaz de entenderme.

—No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, Kid.

No dijo nada, pero echando una mirada en derredor, se aseguró de que nadie nos estuviera viendo y me guió escaleras arriba.

Una vez dentro del instituto, con Kid caminamos por el corredor principal, que nos llevaba por lo que parecía ser el centro de Shibusen. La luz del interior provenía del conjunto de candelabros de bronce colocados a intervalos, en los que las velas pálidas se mantenían erguidas y nos enviaban el olor a cera. Arrugué la nariz. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por pintura blanca, y el suelo, en cambio, marcaba el camino con una alfombra tan larga como el pasillo. Un brillo dorado resaltaba en las líneas semicirculares de mi acompañante.

Hubo un momento en el que tuvimos que detenernos frente a la presencia de uno de los personales de seguridad que, si bien se hallaba lejos, era preferible esperar a ver qué dirección tomaba. Seguimos con mayor prisa que antes en cuanto éste se alejó aún más de donde estábamos. Giramos por varios pasillos, de izquierda a derecha, y bajamos por varias y pequeñas escaleras de mármol, hasta llegar a un estrecho pasillo que, de repente, se había transformado en lo que parecía un sitio propio de los castillos medievales. Los muros se alzaban a nuestros lados en piedra, y me pregunté cuánto tiempo llevarían soportando el peso de todo un instituto del tamaño descomunal como lo era Shibusen; tal vez se encontraban allí desde su inicio, y habían sido testigo de la innumerable cantidad de prisioneros que habían sido arrojados allí.

Descendimos por otra escalera caracol, que iba como bordeando una columna, y entonces dimos con un corredor ya poco iluminado que se torcía más adelante hacia la izquierda. No recordaba haber estado allí nunca, ni siquiera luego de haberme perdido, como me había ocurrido varias veces cuando aún era nueva.

—¿Cómo es que recuerdas todo el camino, Kid? —le pregunté, francamente asombrada por tal buena memoria. Algunos, con suerte, se sabían el camino a sus aulas.

—Pasé casi toda mi niñez dentro de este lugar. Ya sabes —dijo—, no me gustaba quedarme en casa mientras que papá vivía aquí.

Traté de imaginarme qué clase de niño prefería estar solo en una mansión tan grande como era la de Kid. Aunque tal vez no hubiera mucha diferencia al estar aquí, donde es fácil perderse.

—¿No tenías amigos de pequeño? —pregunté, sintiendo cierta compasión por él.

—No. Los niños me temían. O, más bien, le temían a mi padre. Pero de todas formas yo ya había empezado a apartarme de ellos. Nunca me hacían sentir cómodo. —No resultó difícil imaginarme algo así. De hecho, había vivido algo similar—. Pero entonces crecí y me encontré con Liz y Patty —me sonrió—, y con ustedes.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

Cuando iba a hacer un comentario, ambos formamos silencio. Se sentían distintas presencias a lo largo del camino, todas desconocidas, pero que me daban escalofríos de tan sólo analizarlas por un segundo. Al darse cuenta de lo nerviosa que comenzaba a ponerme, Kid me distrajo continuando con su relato.

—En un principio no me gustaba esta escuela. Mantenía a papá ocupado constantemente, y la única compañía de la que disponía era de la soledad. —Hizo una pausa, tal vez recordando aquello mismo, pero antes de que me diera tiempo a pensar en algo que le sirviera de consuelo, continuó—: Luego comprendí lo importante que es la existencia de un lugar como este. Quiero decir, cada profesor, cada alumno, se encuentran aquí por un motivo muy valeroso, y aunque tal vez la mayoría no se considere a si mismo como nada más que un estudiante, la verdad es que están asumiendo una gran responsabilidad reconociéndose a si mismos como técnicos o armas, y llevando a cabo el papel que les corresponde. —Me dirigió una peculiar mirada, esperando a que admitiera que yo formaba parte de aquel grupo que no se aprecia lo suficiente. Como guardé silencio, Kid tan sólo sonrió, divertido—. Ese es el motivo por el que me siento orgulloso de mis compañeros, y por el cual disfruto de ser miembro de esta institución. Si de algún modo no me sintiera cómodo con ellos, probablemente aborrecería a Shibusen. Pero lo cierto es que los valoro lo suficiente como para nunca hacerlo.

Anonada, no tuve una idea muy clara de lo que quería responder. De un momento a otro, y en verdad sin ningún motivo o causa, Kid había expuesto todo lo que había sentido en muchos años en forma resumida, para acabar con lo que era su situación actual. Viéndolo de ese modo, parecía alguien feliz. Pero claro, Shibusen le obligaba a resistir ante la presión que podían causarle todos sus cometidos.

Por un momento, no quise hacer más que ayudarle a soportar todo eso. Con lo joven que era, Kid se mostraba bastante maduro.

—Bueno —dijo entonces—. Llegamos.

Estábamos frente a una puerta oscura, con los remaches de un color más claro dispersos en los laterales. Una pequeña mirilla llamaba por completo mi atención, pero para ver a través de ella, debía ponerme de puntas de pie y comenzar a dar brincos, y simplemente no podía realizar el movimiento. Ni siquiera era capaz de dar un paso hacia ella. Era como si la humedad y gelidez de los muros de la mazmorra penetraran en mi cuerpo con la intención de dejarme rígida, quieta.

Chrona estaba del otro lado. Cerrando los ojos, podía imaginarme la llama de su alma, flameando sin fuerzas. Aún así, aún a pesar que hubiera pasado un largo rato antes de llamar y hablar con Chrona, hubo otra presencia que me había tomado desprevenida. Medusa, la enfermera, salía de la celda con el ceño fruncido. Llevaba un guardapolvo blanco, y el cabello se le unía por debajo de la clavícula. Debajo, llevaba ropa negra y unos zapatos de tacón. Cerró la puerta con una llave que guardó en su bolsillo.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? —Nos preguntó. No como si estuviera ofendida o algo, sino como si simplemente se hallara extrañada de vernos en ese sitio.

—Necesitamos hablar con Chrona —dijo Kid, respondiendo con una voz seria, la que usaba con cada uno del personal del instituto. De pronto arrugó el ceño, y examinó a la mujer como si no se fiara de ella—. ¿Le están administrando alguna medicina? Creía que...

—Su sangre ha rechazado todo lo que le hemos inyectado —aseguró Medusa, y sentí como mi cuerpo tembló al oír aquello. ¿Es que intentaban drogarla?—. Ha estado tranquila últimamente, así que se me ha asignado a visitarla diariamente para ver en qué estado se encuentra, y a su vez, para asegurarnos de que coma algo.

_"__No les importa si come_—pensé, furiosa—_. Quieren mantenerla con vida para ser ellos mismos quienes la maten, en nombre de la justicia.__" _Luego de aquel pensamiento, me estaba planteando seriamente si compartía el mismo pensamiento que Kid respecto a Shibusen. Me guardé mis opiniones para mi sola.

—Por favor —pidió Medusa antes de retirarse—, trátenla con cuidado. Sería todo un problema si volviera a alterarse.

Dio la vuelta y se marchó por el mismo sitio por el que habíamos llegado. La oscuridad la hizo desaparecer a pocos metros, como si una neblina la engullera. La puerta volvía a estar cerrada de nuevo, y eso, en parte, resultó un alivio. Pero a su vez me desesperaba.

Chrona debía saber que estábamos del otro lado de la puerta, y aún así, guardaba silencio. Tal vez se mostraría reacia a ser sincera con nosotros, a revelarnos la verdad para que pudiéramos ayudarle. (O porque, en el peor de los casos, no quería admitir que hizo algo horrible). De ser así, me prometí que no me marcharía. Había llegado hasta allí con la única intención de hacerle entrar en razón para que, juntas evitáramos su condena de muerte.

"_Su vida_", pensé, sintiendo un retorcijón en el estómago. Eso era lo que se hallaba en riesgo.

Como si Kid comprendiera entonces cada gesto que hacía, y que debía hablar a solas con ella, carraspeó y le miré. Sus ojos ámbar se mostraron comprensivos junto a una sonrisa.

—Voy a ir a asegurarme que nadie se acerque —dijo. Palmeó mi hombro, como si con ello buscara un modo de tranquilizarme. A decir verdad, sentía que estaba a punto de arañar las paredes de mi alrededor. —Estaré cerca —susurró, y se fue en la misma dirección por la que la enfermera, momentos atrás, había desaparecido. Al igual que Medusa, las sombras parecieron devorarle.

Llené mis pulmones de aire y me permití un momento para tranquilizarme. Puse mi atención en el alma de Chrona, y en las emociones que ya no se me dificultaban tanto para leer. Estaba hecha un lío, pero sin dudas se hallaba en un estado muy diferente al del día en que nos atacó. Diciéndome a mí misma que podía hacerlo, que podía llegar a obtener lo que necesitaba de Chrona, abrí la boca, y sin embargo, las palabras no salieron. Fue ella quien quebró el silencio.

—¿De verdad se ha ido?

Fue todo lo que dijo, aunque la verdad es que su pregunta no era algo que esperaba.

Pude sentir como algo dentro mío amenazaba con quebrarse. La voz de Chrona era la de siempre, y diferente a la de aquel horrible día. Podía jurar que estaba llorando, ya que sus palabras fueron dichas con un terrible esfuerzo; como el tono de alguien que no está del todo acostumbrado a hablar con los demás, y decir lo que siente. Volvía a ser ella. Mi amiga, Chrona.

—Sí —respondí, y por otro minuto, no agregué nada más. Era rarísimo hablar con ella sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos, del color de un atardecer despejado, o de ver sus mejillas encendidas, que resaltaban en su piel blanca. Aún así, podía imaginarme todo ello con facilidad. —Dime: ¿cómo estás?

Al instante me maldije por formular tal pregunta menos adecuada. En vez de responder a ello, Chrona preguntó por segunda vez.

—¿Alguien te envió aquí?

—No. Vine por cuenta propia —admití, comenzando a comprender qué debía estar pasando por su mente—. Lo cierto es que no debería estar aquí, pero... tenía que hablar contigo.

No dijo nada. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba con ambas manos sobre la puerta, intentado alcanzar la mirilla. Lo cotidiano era que gente de mayor estatura observara por aquel agujero, así que me resigné a tan sólo oír su voz.

—¿Por qué viniste? —inquirió entonces, oí un sollozo. Noté cómo mi corazón se llenaba de fisuras, como si fuera una baldosa que tratan de sacar del suelo. —No deberías haber venido. Ni tú, ni él. Yo...

—Queremos ayudarte —expliqué, pero la idea de que nos odiara me destrozaba entonces, y la angustia llegaba a mi garganta, provocando un temblor en mi voz—. Prometí ser tu amiga, y como tal quiero que...

—No lo merezco. —Su voz era tan baja que apenas pude entenderla. —Les hice algo horrible. No lo merezco, no —repitió, una y otra vez.

—Necesito que me expliques las cosas, Chrona —Supliqué, arrodillándome frente al muro. Sentía que iba a estallar—. ¿No crees que me merezco la verdad, y que debo saber por qué pasó lo que pasó?

—... —LLoraba. No dejaba de llorar y de soltar lágrimas. Pude imaginarla abrazando a una almohada o tendiéndose sobre un lecho frío e incómodo, hecha un ovillo.

—¡Por favor, Chrona! ¡Por favor! —Grité—. ¡Dime porqué intentaste herirnos! ¡Si fuiste tú la que asesinó a Harvar, o si...!

Soltó un grito de sorpresa, pero no contestó. Con un pequeño salto, me levanté del suelo y di varios pasos hacia atrás.

—Sabes lo que ocurrió. Lo que le ocurrió a Harvar. —Llevé ambas manos a mi rostro, cubriéndolo por completo. Las ideas en mi mente dejaron de ser claras. Chrona habría sido testigo, entonces, de aquel hecho. Pero, de ser así, ¿por qué decir nada? ¿Acaso ella...?

—No fui yo —exclamó, como si fuera capaz de leerme el pensamiento—. Lo juro, ¡no fui yo!

"_Lo dijo._" Sonreí.

—Te creo —murmuré, segura de que me había oído. Las emociones confusas se disiparon, como humo que se escapa despavorido por la milagrosa lluvia tras un incendio. Crecieron en mi las ganas de derribar la puerta y correr hasta ella; abrazarla y prometerle que hallaría el modo de ponerla a salvo. Pero, no era capaz de mentir ni siquiera a mi misma con algo así. ¿Qué sabía yo sobre la decisión definitiva que estaba por tomar el instituto? Por más que fuera y les gritara en la cara que Chrona no era culpable, por más que me quedara sin aire y perdiera la voz al repetir consecutivamente tales palabras, no serviría de nada, porque lo que hacía falta eran las pruebas que demostraran su inocencia. Y ella estaba tan poco dispuesta a hablar...

"Chrona —repetí su nombre, una vez más—, debes contar lo que ocurrió. Decir lo que sabes —rogué—. Sólo de esa forma te liberarán. Así que, dime, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Que relación guardas tú con todo esto?

No me equivocaba. No estaba dispuesta a soltar la más pequeña palabra.

—¡Vamos, Chrona! —le presioné. La cabeza me mataba del dolor, y mis palpitaciones iban tomando carrera—. Hoy he hablado con mi familia. La mayoría cree que has sido tú la responsable de la muerte de Harvar, y ya todos saben lo que ocurrió el otro día en tu primera misión. Si te quedas callada... —se formó un nudo en mi garganta—, van a matarte.

Sólo se oyeron murmullos, que llegaban a mis oídos desde las otras celdas. No importaba si habían oído toda nuestra charla. Después de todo, lo más probable era que no tuvieran más interés que en si mismos como para ponerse a defender la vida de alguien que será condenada por mano de la injusticia.

—Estaré bien —dijo entonces.

No podía creer que me mintiera de un modo tan descarado. Yo sabía que no había esperanzas si mantenía la boca sellada, ¿y ella aún decía eso?

—Por supuesto que no —insistí, firme en mi posición—. Chrona, te lo estoy suplicando. —Pegué la frente a la puerta, pero su frío apenas pudo calmar el dolor concentrado entorno a mi cráneo—. Como mínimo, cuéntame porque te callas. ¿Por qué no hablas? Necesito saberlo.

—No, Maka. —Fue la primera vez en el día que decía mi nombre—. Lo que sucede es que... no puedo. Sencillamente no puedo decirlo.

—¿Es que acaso te avergüenzas? —sugerí, con la primera idea que cruzó por mi mente—. ¿O es algo más? ¿Te han amenazado? ¿Conoces al asesino? Chrona...

—No te diré.

Alguien me sujetó el hombro. Fue tan repentino, que no pude evitar chocar mi espalda contra el muro de piedra. La cabeza me rebotó.

—¡Kid! —exclamé—. Por el amor de..., ¡que susto me has dado!

—Perdona —dijo, y echó una mirada a la derecha—. Maka, debemos irnos. Tendremos compañía si nos quedamos aquí.

—¡Debes distraerlo! —supliqué—. Ella aún no me ha dicho...

—Son varios —dijo apresurado—. No sé qué ocurre, pero si nos ven aquí, hablando con lo que ellos consideran una asesina, no serás capaz de ayudarle.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí. No podía irme. Necesitaba más tiempo. Aunque una parte de mí me repetía que Chrona no diría nada y que tan sólo estaba perdiendo tiempo, la otra no podía marcharse. Tenía que conocer la verdad.

—Maka... —Kid sujetó con más fuerza mi hombro, sin llegar a lastimarme.

—Tienes razón —dije, muy a mi pesar. Así era como estaba la situación—. Chrona —le llamé, bajando un poco la voz para que los de seguridad no me oyeran por si ya estaban cerca—, volveré. Te sacaré de aquí, pero debes prometerme que también harás lo posible por demostrar que no eres culpable.

Su silencio hizo que me desesperara más que antes.

—Chrona —insistí, pero siguió sin decir nada.

Kid tiró de mí.

—Ahí vienen.

—No... —susurré, pero no podía quedarme allí. No haría más que complicar las cosas.

Aunque sentía que los pies me pesaban una tonelada cada uno, di la vuelta y me eché a correr, delante de Kid. Hubo un momento en el que éste se detuvo, frente al muro ennegrecido, y pude oír con claridad su voz adolorida, que no ocultaba la seriedad de siempre: "Chrona", musitó.

Las voces nos llegaron del otro lado del pasillo. Moviéndonos con mayor prisa que antes, nos alejamos de aquel oscuro sitio con el que luego, esa misma noche, tendría pesadillas. Nos alejamos del grupo del personal de Shibusen, que se llevarían a mi amiga para un último interrogatorio, que definiría cuál sería el veredicto final. Soportando las ganas de gritar, nos alejamos de Chrona.

* * *

><p>Kid sostenía un vaso de plástico en el que un hombre había vertido café, y sus guantes negros bloqueaban el calor que bien podría haberlo quemado. Yo, en cambio, había rechazado su invitación, aunque me había quedado sentada a su lado, en uno de los bancos de madera que se encontraban ligados a la vereda. Sentía que hasta el propio oxígeno me daba ganas de vomitar, literalmente.<p>

En algún momento del día, había anochecido. El viento que soplaba se habría llevado todas las nubes ya que, luego de varios días, podía ver con claridad cómo algunas estrellas se alzaban desde el cielo nocturno. Brillando, infinitas. Seguramente que en el campo se verían muchas más a diferencia de la ciudad, pero lo cierto era que en esos momentos, ver su blanca y luz parpadeante captó por completo mi atención por unos instantes; siendo pocas o no.

Eso fue hasta que mi mente no pudo soportarlo más, y comenzó a atormentarme a mi misma, sacando las peores conclusiones de un cerebro que de repente ha recibido demasiada data y dirige cada hilo de sus ideas hacia el final más catastrófico que pueda existir. Mi propia negatividad iba a terminar aniquilándome un día de aquellos.

Comencé a masajearme las sienes, y al hacerlo, noté una intensa mirada dorada fija en mi rostro. Volteé el rostro y los ojos de Kid siguieron observándome, estudioso, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar un gran dilema que tenía delante suyo. No pude sentirme sentirme menos inquieta. Aún así, no aparté mis ojos de él. El cabello le había crecido, noté, y se veía extrañamente más oscuro y opaco al rededor de sus tres líneas blancas.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Has vuelto a intentar con teñirte el cabello?

No aflojó su mirada.

—No pierdo las esperanzas en deshacerme de estas cosas molestas y asimétricas —señaló su cabeza—. ¿En qué pensabas antes de fijarte en mi cabello?

Me acomodé en la banca. Con que era eso lo que quería saber. Miré al suelo y con la punta de mis zapatos comencé a cortar las hileras de mala hierba que crecían en el suelo, y aferré mis manos al borde del asiento.

—En todo —concluí, no sintiéndome capaz de enumerar exactamente qué abarcaba "todo". —Me pregunto si, de haber sabido todo esto, hubiera elegido ser una simple chica común y corriente, y no un técnico de esta escuela. —Suspiré—. Quizás la vida no sería tan fea como la pintan.

Kid me miraba como si estuviera tratando con la persona más grosera del mundo.

—No digas eso. De ser alguien corriente, ¿cómo nos hubiéramos conocido? Piénsalo: Sin ti, al menos, Black Star no tendría a quien cabrear aparte de mi, y sus bromas de mal gusto recaerían por completo sobre mí —sonrió—. Y tú no querrías verme soportándole, y a él acabar con su cuerpo ocho metros bajo tierra.

Era difícil no devolverle la sonrisa.

Él dio un último sorbo a su café, y apretó el plástico en su mano antes de arrojarlo a la basura. "_Encesta_".

—¿Y tú? —pregunté, sin mirarlo—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa por la mente de un shinigami joven?

Respondió como si nada.

—Nada en concreto. Sólo me di cuenta de que nunca te había observado tan de cerca hasta ahora. —Tomó aire y lo soltó—: Haces que me sienta confundido.

Los ojos se me abrieron como platos al mirarlo.

—¿C-confundido? —repetí—. ¿Respecto a qué?

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo abrumadoramente cerca que estaba. Su hombro chocaba contra el mío, y naturalmente no hubiera sido la gran cosa, puesto que éramos amigos desde hacia varios años atrás y en varias ocasiones accidentales habíamos quedado el uno muy cerca del otro, pero algo en su mirada era diferente hoy, y aunque no quise, no pude evitar sentir irreconocibles ciertas emociones en su alma.

Estaba roja y no me encontraba segura de qué aspecto debería tener mi rostro, pero debía ser espantoso. Kid acortó la distancia entre su frente y la mía, y cuando sentí que el corazón me iba a explotar, ambos cerramos los ojos. Yo como si quisiera enterrarme en una negrura singular a la de esos ocho metros bajo tierra que Kid había mencionado, por no ser capaz de reconocer la infinidad de sentimientos que me invadían y que me resultaban tan ajenos y extraños.

Pero fue sólo eso. Kid dejó que su aliento chocara contra mis labios resecos, fresco como la noche que nos rodeaba, y se apartó de mí al levantarse de nuestro asiento. No tenía idea de qué, pero cuando me dio la espalda, sentí como algo dentro mío caía hasta el suelo y dejaba en su lugar nada más que un vacío en el pecho que resultó doloroso.

—Perdóname —dijo, mientras que me quedaba mirando sus hombros, boquiabierta—. Soy consciente de todos los problemas que tienes. Y acabamos de hablar con Chrona hace una hora, y no obstante... —se dio la vuelta. Nunca me había mirado de aquel modo, con tanto aprecio, o más que eso—. No me gustaría ser otro problema para ti.

¿"Otro problema"?

—No... —mi voz fue a duras penas audible. Sonó estrangulada, como si me faltara de veras el aire. Inspiré hondo tratando de calmarme, pero era imposible.

—Es hora de que me vaya —continuó, sin oírme, y comenzó a avanzar en dirección a su casa.

Fue algo involuntario. De verdad que ni siquiera estaba pensando, pero en cuanto me levanté y lo detuve tirando de la manga de su chaqueta, me quedé helada. "_¿Qué... ¡qué estoy haciendo!?_" Me aparté de inmediato y desvié la mirada sonrojada. El corazón me latía tanto que su golpeteo contra el pecho resonaba en mis oídos. ¿Era normal sentirse así?

Muda, era incapaz de dejar de morder mis labios. Pronto sangrarían, pensé.

—Te acompaño a tu casa —dijo, en medio de tanto silencio—. No sería seguro dejarte ir sola.

Asentí, comprendiendo que estaba actuando como cualquier otra persona lo haría. Pero no dejaba de sentirme inquieta.

Caminamos juntos todo el rato que nos llevó llegar hasta la calle de mi hogar. Agradecí mentalmente haber guardado antes las llaves en los bolsillos. No hubiera sido demasiado cómodo tener que tocar timbre luego de haber salido corriendo del modo en que lo había hecho.

Subí los escalones y me di la vuelta para despedirme de Kid. Pero de tan sólo verle la cara, volví a sentirme nerviosa otra vez, y las mejillas se me pusieron coloradas. No podía excusarme con el frío.

Abrí la boca, pero la cerré de golpe sin saber qué debería decir.

—No digas nada —sonrió, y dio varios pasos atrás—. Descansa, Maka.

—Kid —le llamé, y una parte de mi maldijo a la otra por no haber cerrado la boca. Pero no podía meterme a mi casa sin decir nada—. Debo agradecerte.

Éste arrugó el ceño, sin comprender.

—¿Qué cosa?

Mis manos se unieron, y comencé a sonarme los nudillos.

—Es que... últimamente has hecho muchas cosas por mí. Y sé que debería ocuparme de mis problemas sola, y que no debería meterte en todos estos líos y hacerte pasar por tantas molestias por mí, cuando tú ya tienes también bastante en qué pensar. Así que...

Kid comenzó a reírse. Alcé los ojos, sorprendida, y aún más en cuanto él se acercó y acarició mi mejilla, en un gesto realmente dulce. Dejó su mano allí, sobre mi pómulo.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme.

En medio de tanta confusión por mi parte, el estrepitoso ruido de la puerta al abrirse con violencia llegó a nuestros oídos. Kid dio tal salto que se apartó dos metros de mí, y yo giré en un semicírculo a pesar de sentir que estaba a punto de morirme ahí mismo. La luz del interior se derramó, llegando hasta donde Kid se había quedado rígido. Un escalofríos me recorrió por toda la médula.

—¡Maka! —gritó mi madre, echa una fiera—. ¿En qué pensabas llegando a estas horas cuando...? —Se detuvo en forma brusca, Miró por detrás de mí, y pareció calmarse casi por completo en cuanto vio al hijo del Shinigami contemplando la escena, algo acalorado—. Oh, Kid, gracias por acompañarla hasta aquí. Eres tan gentil...

Kid se inclinó, saludándola en la forma más formal que cabía entre las costumbres.

—Discúlpeme, señora Albarn. Este retraso se debe a mi culpa. —En parte decía la verdad, pero me sentí muy culpable apenas aquellas palabras salieron de su boca. ¿Quería evitar que me regañaran?—. Si va a enojarse con alguien aquí, debería ser conmigo.

Parpadeando, mamá se quedó mirando a Kid por un buen rato. Vale, estaba acostumbrada a verlo expresarse de una forma tan cordial frente a los adultos, pero eso me pareció demasiado. De haber sido otra la situación, me hubiera reído.

—No pienso enojarme contigo —contestó mi madre al fin, y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas—. Vamos, ve a casa, que ya está oscuro.

—Sí —Kid alzó la mano, despidiéndose—. Nos vemos. Maka... —dijo, mirándome como antes—, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —respondí, y me quedé quieta en mi sitio, hasta que lo perdí de vista.

Di la vuelta, quedando mis ojos observando el frente de la casa.

Esta vez, mamá no lucía tan simpática como segundos atrás. Y no estaba sola. Spirit estaba a su lado, aunque observaba la situación sin comprender del todo de qué iba.

—Está bien que Kid me caiga bien, Maka —dijo entonces Kami—. Pero sabes que no me gustaría que todo esto se repita a menos que me llames antes un par de veces, como mínimo.

—De acuerdo —acepté con desánimos.

Ingresé al interior de la casa, el olor a comida me llegó de sopetón. Olía a algo elaborado, pero lo cierto era que no tenía hambre. Comencé a subir hacia mi cuarto, pero mi madre me detuvo cuando estaba por la mitad de la escalera.

—Maka, no trates de huir —me advirtió—. Organizamos una cena especial.

—¿Especial? —inquirí, volteando.

La última que habíamos tenido fue cuando Soul se mudó con nosotros, y había concluido con él revelando ser un arma. Me pregunté, luego, usando qué excusa mamá había cocinado otra de sus obras culinarias.

—Esta tarde, mientras que tú no estabas, Soul salió a buscar su nuevo departamento. Creo que fue Kim la que le consiguió el indicado. —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, aunque parecía de pronto melancólica—. Mañana temprano se muda, así que esta será nuestra última cena juntos con nuestro inquilino.

Lo recordé. Habían hablado del tema en la mañana.

Volví a girarme hacia el otro lado, al sentir una presencia cerca. Soul estaba en lo alto de la escalera, restándole importancia a mi presencia, y rodeándolo con sus brazos por detrás, estaba Kim, mirándome divertida.

El dolor en mi pecho que creí que ya no podía aumentar, penetró en mi corazón como un cristal roto. Pero tenía que soportarlo. ¿Qué más iba a hacer, sino?

Cuando me dispuse a bajar por las escaleras, una voz interna me susurró con crueldad: "_¿Y a ti que te pasa, Maka? _—intenté ignorarle—_, ¿no que odiabas a los hombres?_"


	17. Capítulo XVII

__Lo de siempre: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Okubo, ese que nos hace sufrir cada mes con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco.__

__**El día de hoy les traigo mi miseria de regalo de Navidad que, como resultó ser gratis, me pareció lo ideal. A-sí-que... en agradecimiento a lo que escriben ustedes en cada review y a los que simplemente se dedican a leer el fic, subo este capítulo super-hot(?) sin demoras, POR FIN.**__

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, que por cierto, ya prácticamente me los sé de memoria de tanto que los he leído una y otra y otra vez: __akari hiroyuki; Cata-Chan1; Bell Star; kuroneko-evans; Lady Moustache; Rosario-san; Guest___. _¡Barras de chocolate para todos!

__**Si ustedes gustan...**__

__**¡Lean!**__

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Invierno<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo XVII<strong>**

**…**

Me pregunté, no por primera vez, si Spirit y yo nos manejábamos con idiomas diferentes entre nosotros. De ser por mí, ya estaría en mi cuarto, durmiendo y evitando cualquier tipo de pensamiento hiriente que pudiera destrozar la poca calma que me quedaba. No obstante, debía estar en la mesa, sentada entre mamá y papá —él en la punta—, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por que no se me notara nada en la cara. Mamá había servido en mi plato algo de carne al horno y patatas fritas, que no resultó ser la gran cosa como yo esperaba, pero probablemente había sido preparado a pedido de Kim y Soul. A penas había probado bocado: un trozo de carne y una única patata que fui cortando a cada centímetro.

Expliqué lo descompuesta que me sentía, pero papá, en vez de volverse comprensivo conmigo, casi me había puesto todo el plato en la boca para que yo por fin lo ingiriera. Estuve a punto de devolver lo poco que había comido esa noche, ahí mismo.

—Te sientes enferma porque hoy no almorzaste nada, Makita —siguió él—. Un técnico no puede permitirse descuidar su salud. Así que... —acercó su tenedor, que cargaba con un gran bocado de comida, y fue como tener un déjà vu de esas idioteces que hacían conmigo de pequeña para que comiera, con eso de "a ver Maka, abre la boca que ahí viene el avión".

Ignorando el sonido de las risitas de Kim, que la tenía sentada en diagonal respecto a mi ubicación, miré a mamá con suplica. Ella exhaló sonoramente y miró con severidad a Spirit, con esos ojos que expresaban hasta el más pequeño rasgo de ira de su interior.

—Spirit. —Y bastó con sólo pronunciar su nombre para que éste se detuviera y siguiera cenando en silencio. Su mirada de pronto se endulzó, y les dedicó una sonrisa a Soul y Kim. —Dime, Kim, ¿cómo fue que encontraste el departamento? ¿Te lo recomendaron, acaso?

—No en realidad —respondió, echándose el cabello hacia atrás—. Apenas Soul mencionó lo de mudarse, con mi amiga, Jacqueline, comenzamos a pasearnos por la ciudad, y fue el primero que vimos que nos llamó la atención.

—Es una suerte que alquilarlo no esté tan costoso...

—Creo que es por un tema de la ubicación —añadió ella—. Los más costosos están en el centro, y son bastante bonitos, pero también pequeños.

—Aunque, de todas formas, me conviene trabajar —comentó Soul, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kim volteó el rostro hacia él, poniendo una expresión de tristeza.

—Te he dicho que no es necesario. Yo podría ayudarte a pagar lo que haga falta... —comenzó.

—No puedo gastar tu dinero, y mucho menos en regalos para ti —le contradijo.

Kim dejó de objetar, y sus labios murmuraron algo que no llegué a oír.

—¿Dónde trabajarás? —preguntó Spirit, con la boca llena.

Kami respondió en su lugar.

—En el negocio de mi amiga, Danna.

—¿Pero no se suponía que iba a estar contigo?

Mamá negó con la cabeza, y esperó a engullir las patatas que tenía en su boca para seguir hablando.

—Consulté con el dueño, pero dijo que con el único trabajo que podía darle, sólo podría venir una o dos veces a la semana, y su salario no seria muy bueno. De todas formas, Soul dice que piensa ir a ayudarnos siempre que pueda —le sonrió, y bebió de su jugo de naranja.

Kim dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato para abrazarse a Soul y admirarlo embelesada, justo cuando éste parecía estar peleándose con la grasa de la carne.

—¿Es que sólo piensas en juntar dinero y regalarme cosas bonitas?

El albino no emitió ninguna palabra con la que negara ese hecho, pero tampoco me resultó muy convincente su silencio. Entonces me dije que no tuve que haberme quedado contemplando la escena, ni a ambos, porque Kim se acercó aún más a él, y con un simple rocé, le besó. Desvié mis ojos de ellos, sintiéndome incómoda.

Lo había intentado, pero me era imposible estar sentada ahí durante más tiempo, fingiendo también una disputa con la carne, y con todo ese aura romántico y de festejo por la pronta independencia del albino. Los días no dejaban de ser duros para mí, que a diferencia de él, apreciaba a Chrona, y sufría por todo lo que estaba atravesando, sola. Así que, me disculpé, y dando varias zancadas, no hice más que ir a la cocina. Me apoyé sobre la encimera, y dejé que mi frente descansara sobre su frialdad.

Detrás mío llegó mi madre, y cuando sus manos reposaron sobre mis hombros, no opuse resistencia alguna.

—Cielo, ¿te preparo un té?

Acepté. Pero sabía que un simple líquido no iba a calmarme en lo absoluto. Lo que necesitaba era la compañía de alguien, quien sea, que pudiera arrancarme por unos instantes esa sensación de soledad e impotencia que era lo único que parecía llenar el vacío de mi interior. Cuando mi madre me dio una taza y notó lo rígida que me ponía, me consoló con un simple abrazo. "Todo irá bien —susurró—. Ya verás." Sin poder decirle algo, me limité a asentir, y me aferré con fuerzas a ella.

Incluso aunque el mundo estuviera en ruinas, ella seguiría repitiendo esas palabras.

* * *

><p>Cerca de las diez de la noche, Soul se marchó con Kim para acompañarla a su casa. Por eso mismo, me hallaba en mi cuarto, sentada en la cama, con mi madre sosteniendo mi mano, ya que además papá estaba en la planta baja, ordenando todo y limpiando. Eso nos garantizaba un tiempo a solas.<p>

—Sé que quizás no quieras hablar, y mucho menos con tu madre, pero... créeme cuando te digo que te hará bien charlar con alguien. —Tocó mi frente y corrió el flequillo que caía. Me pregunté cuándo fue la última vez que se había permitido actuar de ese modo—. Dime, ¿has ido a ver a Chrona?

Asentí. Mamá esperó por una respuesta, pero luego me sonrió sin más y continuó.

—Comprendo que estés así, Maka. Estás llevando todo esto de la forma más humana posible. —Se echó hacia atrás, con las piernas colgando sin tocar el suelo. Su alma parecía despedir una paz infinita que se extendía hacia mí—. Pero si hay algo que debes saber, es que...

—Tengo miedo —solté por fin, y le conté todo lo que había ocurrido en las mazmorras de Shibusen. Cuando acabé, agregué—: Me aseguró que no hablaría, y parecía muy firme en su decisión. ¡Como si no le importase morir! —chillé, al borde del llanto—. Además, también debería explicar sobre su sangre negra. Y yo me pregunto: ¿Qué sucedería si, al revelarles algo importante, se decide que es una especie de peligro o una maldición, y eligen matarla aunque no sea culpable de ello? ¿Y si...?

Pero mi madre me frenó con la palma de su mano en lo alto. Me callé.

—Aún no se ha podido saber nada respecto a ello —replicó, intentando animarme—. He hablado con Stein en cuanto tú te fuiste. Lo único que saben es lo mismo que todos: que puede crear una gran pero limitada variedad de armas y artefactos de defensa, además de que no puede ser herida porque su sangre regenera cada daño que recibe. Han intentado experimentar con la sangre que consiguieron extraerle, y resultó además que sólo obedece a ella. Así que, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez decidan que es mejor unirla a los técnicos y hacerla combatir contra demonios, como el resto.

—Nunca lo harían. No después de lo que hizo. —Pensé entonces en su mirada enloquecida, su sed de sangre y cómo parecía disfrutar de cada corte que su cuerpo recibía, ya que la beneficiaba en su intento de homicidio para seguir formando armas como de la nada. Pero me recordé a mí misma que esa no era Chrona, que la verdadera debía estar pasando por algo terrible e indescifrable, y que era la persona con la que ese mismo día había estado hablando. Chrona no era una asesina, me repetí. No lo era. —¿Cómo es que no la odias? —inquirí de pronto—. Quiero decir, estoy aliviada por que no sea así, pero creí que luego de enterarte lo ocurrido, irías corriendo a matarla.

Mamá meneó la cabeza, de un lado a otro, sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Admito que, en un principio, ganas no me faltaron. —Rió—. Pero, no entendía por qué tú estabas tan inquieta y triste por ella, cuando te había atacado, además. —Rascó su mejilla, ocultando una mueca que se confundía con una sonrisa, que la hacía ver realmente joven—. Pero me dije que debía haber una verdadera razón para que actúes así, por lo que... decidí esperar a averiguarlo. Cuando me contaste lo que sucedió desde tu punto de vista, no pude evitar comprenderte. —Entonces, sus manos dejaron de sostener las mías. Con voz firme y seria, dijo—: Antes de conocer a tu padre, hubo alguien por quien conocí primero el mundo de Shiusen, aún siendo una simple y pequeña humana.

"Si bien era alguien con un humor un tanto siniestro y retorcido en apariencia, yo le tomé mucho cariño. Pero esa persona guardaba demasiados secretos, y así, llegó un día en el que enloqueció. Destruyó mi casa, y redujo todo a cenizas. Mi familia tuvo suerte de no salir herida. No tenía propósito alguno, él tan sólo quería acabar con todo y devorar el alma de la gente. Fue tan repentino, que a veces me cuesta recordar lo que ocurrió. Traté de hacerle entrar en razón, las palabras comenzaron a salir de mi boca como el agua de una fuente, y de un terrible momento a otro, se calmó, y volvió a ser el de siempre; o alguien demasiado parecido. Me pidió que lo matara. Yo tan sólo tenía tu edad.

"En vez de eso, lo traje a Death City. Desde entonces lo han estado tratando hasta el día de hoy.

—¿Qué había ocurrido? —pregunté, absorta de pronto en lo que oía. Nunca le había oído hablar de algo singular.

Mi madre descendió la mirada.

—Fue la locura. Ingresó en su organismo como si se tratara de veneno, y aniquiló la bondad que yo apreciaba de él. Nunca volvió a ser el mismo desde entonces, pero de todas formas yo no he dejado nunca de quererle.

Que Kami hablara de un hombre de ese modo y que no se tratara de papá, hizo que me sintiera realmente incómoda. Me aparté unos centímetros más de ella, con la mirada confusa sobre su rostro melancólico. Tuve que preguntarle:

—¿Quién era él?

El color verde de sus ojos se posó en mí, y noté la tristeza en ellos, tan visible, a pesar de la curva de su sonrisa.

—Es —me corrigió—. Ese hombre es tu tío.

—¿¡Stein!? —chillé, y me llevé las manos a la boca.

Su expresión fría y carente de afecto pasó ante mis ojos como en diapositivas. Pensar que habían transcurrido más de diez años en los que yo lo había detestado y mirado con odio cada vez que lo tenía cerca. La culpa me golpeó igual que un puñetazo, y sentí la urgencia por disculparme con él por tratarlo tan mal.

Ignorando mi grito, ella continuó.

—Tú sabes que, cuando era joven, perdí a mis padres y ambos quedamos huérfanos. Que tuvimos que mudarnos y vivir con nuestros tíos y primos, y que ellos nos trataban del modo más cruel posible.

"Fue un demonio el que mató a tus abuelos. Desde el día de su muerte, Stein cambió por completo. Se volvió distante, y parecía odiar a todo el mundo, inclusive a mí. Me reveló que era un técnico, que papá y mamá lo habían descubierto unas semanas antes de morir, y que ellos también eran técnico y arma. Yo estaba sorprendida —admitió, dando un suspiro—. Y el mismo día en que me lo dijo, fue el día en que no pudo soportar más el dolor de la pérdida, mezclado con la infelicidad de vivir en aquella casa. No me creerás cuando te diga esto, pero tu tío era realmente frágil, y continúa siéndolo detrás de esa coraza en la que se esconde.

"Volviendo a lo que ocurrió ese día... Se deshizo primero del lugar donde habíamos vivido ese último tiempo, lo que más detestaba en el mundo, y juró acabar con lo que nos quedaba de familia. Los había dejado semiinconscientes, y antes de intentar matarlos, rió como loco. Me interpuse entre ellos, y comencé a gritarle... Le dije que estaba a punto de convertirse en eso que había aniquilado a nuestros padres. Aquella parte suya que no estaba influenciada aún por la locura, hizo que se odiara por completo a sí mismo. Se derrumbó en el suelo y, bueno, ya te he dicho lo que me pidió que hiciera. Estaba tan aliviada de que me hubiera contado de Shibusen, y todo lo que se relacionaba a él, y más aliviada cuando me prometieron brindarle su ayuda en cuanto logré contactarme con ellos. Si hubiera optado por matarle... —Su propia garganta la detuvo, y no pudo continuar. No hizo falta que siguiera, porque, conociéndola, conocía muy bien como era. Y por ello mismo sabía que, de todas formas, nunca lo hubiera matado.

Ella era muy sensible, por lo que no me sorprendieron las pequeñas lágrimas que humedecieron mi ropa cuando la abracé. Su cabello suelto y largo caía sobre mis hombros, suave como la seda. Pronto se calmó, y dijo algo referido a que era mejor que Spirit no la viera llorando. Cuando se apartó y restregó los ojos, sentí una ligera presión en el pecho. Me recordó a Chrona, con sus gimoteos y sollozos llegando a mis oídos.

—¿Stein no quiso que lo supiera?

Mamá asintió.

—Se lo sugerí un par de veces, pero me decía que era estúpido y ni se me ocurriera contarte —explicó—. No quería que nadie le tuviera lástima. Pero a mi me gusta pensar que es porque no quiere que la gente se preocupe por él.

—¿Y es por eso mismo que papá nunca me dijo que él era un arma? Una Death Scythe. —Me sorprendí hasta a mí misma. Aquello era algo que me había estado reservando, por el mero hecho de no querer generar más conflictos entre nosotros. Pero, una vez dicho, ya no me detuve—. ¿Para que no sufriera por él? ¿Porque si él llegaba a morir cuando era pequeña, hubiera sido una carga muy pesada que un padre muriera a manos de un kishin? ¿Temías que me pasara lo mismo que a Stein?

Se puso rígida en ese mismo instante, y las palabras salieron con sorpresa, con un tartamudeo, al principio.

—Todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano te enterarías de eso. Pero, no, no fue precisamente por eso, y no fue decisión nuestra ocultarlo: Todas las Death Scythe deben mantener en secreto su identidad, solo por su propia seguridad y la de su familia a la vez. Por favor, Maka, sé que deberías odiarnos pero, perdónanos. Los adultos cometemos errores de lo más tontos, siempre.

Me crucé de brazos, meditando todo lo que de repente me había enterado. Por supuesto que debía estar enfadada, y lo había estado con Spirit en su momento. Había pasado varios años creyendo que papá no dejaba de mentirnos, cuando él en realidad desaparecía cada vez que el Shibusen demandaba su presencia para las misiones importantes. (Aunque eso tampoco justificaba sus borracheras, y mucho menos las discusiones con su esposa). Pero...

—Diablos —mascullé. La rodeé de vuelta con mis brazos—. Sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo. Y con papá siempre estoy enojada, así que no cambia nada —agregué, a modo de chiste.

Ella me devolvió el abrazo y acarició mi espalda, dando algunos golpecitos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la abrió antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada. Era Spirit, que de seguro había terminado con la limpieza del comedor y la cocina. Su expresión de sorpresa hizo que nos apartáramos la una de la otra.

—¿Va todo bien? —inquirió, arqueando una ceja.

Entró aún más en mi habitación, y encendió la luz del techo.

—Todo perfecto —respondí, para que se quedara tranquilo.

Sin embargo, éste infló los mofletes, como un pequeño encaprichado.

—Oye, Maka, ¿por qué nunca me abrazas a mí también? —Hizo ademán de arrojarse sobre mí, pero Kami lo detuvo.

—No querrás saber por qué —respondió en mi lugar, y lo empujó para que saliera de mi cuarto—. Vamos, fuera. Que es tarde y Maka está agotada.

No mentía. Sentía como cada extremidad de mi cuerpo se volvía pesada del puro cansancio, y aunque el dolor de cabeza había bajado, sentía algunas punzadas rodeando mi coronilla.

Aún así, cuando mamá sacó a Spirit y estuvo a punto de salir con él también, la llamé por lo bajo y se acercó lo suficiente para oírme susurrar, así Spirit no nos oiría.

—Dijiste que... habían tratado a Stein con su problema de la locura. ¿Crees que también podrían tratar a Chrona de alguna forma?

Vaciló en mitad de mi cuarto, sopesando la idea que acababa de expresar.

—No lo sé —respondió—, no es como si fueran la misma cosa. Lo de Stein era algo, más que nada, metido en su cerebro. En cambio, Chrona lleva la sangre negra cruzando por todo su cuerpo a través de las venas. Stein apuesta lo que sea a que debe existir cierta relación entre esa sangre y la locura, aunque no han podido averiguar mucho, ya te he dicho. Están guiándose con puras suposiciones. De todas formas, siendo tú, Maka, no perdería las esperanzas —me guiñó con un ojo—. Yo nunca lo he hecho.

Y más alegre que antes, salió de mi cuarto, apagando la luz tras ella. Dejándome nuevamente sola, con algo que parecía un intento de sonrisa dibujado en los labios y demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Dando un gran esfuerzo, salté de la cama, y me vestí para dormir deprisa, a pesar de sentirme abatida.

* * *

><p>El sueño de esa noche iba algo así: Estaba dentro de una celda. Aunque no había siquiera mirado su interior, sabía, como uno siempre tiene esas extrañas certezas en los sueños, que me hallaba en la misma celda de Chrona. Pero ella no estaba conmigo. En ese pequeño espacio oscuro y asfixiante, del que sólo me llegaba la luz gracias una pequeña rendija distanciada de la cama, me encontraba sola. El aire gélido ingresaba como una brisa, dándome escalofríos en el momento en que mi alrededor comenzó a cambiar. La ancha puerta de hierro y el muro en el que esta se hallaba desaparacieron por un segundo, volvieron a estar en su sitio, y finalmente, dejaron de estarlo. Unos grasientos barrotes de hierro ocupaban su lugar. El cambio fue como un claro aviso de que debía estar a las expectativas de que algo malo sucedería. Di un paso al frente. Del otro lado, figuras que nacían de las sombras fueron tomando forma y compusieron toda una línea recta: Tsubaki, Black Star, mis padres, las Thompson pegadas cada una al lado de Kid, y Soul, que estaba más apartado. Avancé aún más hacia ellos, pero los barrotes me detuvieron: al rodeadorlos con las palmas de mis manos, noté que no estaban grasientos. Estaban cubiertos de... sangre, y negra. Mis manos estaban empapadas de ella. Me aparté, con ganas de vomitar.<p>

—Mamá, papá, chicos... —Estaba agradecida de que estuvieran allí, conmigo—. ¿Vinieron a sacarme?

Ni se inmutaron. Sus ojos estaban sobre mí, y aún así, parecía no preocuparles que estuviera encerrada, cuando yo no había hecho nada que justificara ese hecho. Tomando consciencia de lo que ocurría, les pedí a gritos que me liberaran, que se habían confundido de persona. Yo no debía estar tras las rejas.

El sonido de una puerta que se abría inundó mis oídos, pero no lo continuaron ningunos pasos. Sólo una especie de murmullo, como... Mi familia y amigos comenzaron a desvanecerse, y el miedo de volver a quedarme sola me hizo seguir gritando, pidiendo que se quedaran. Los muros y barrotes se derritieron, un líquido espeso y negro lo ocupó todo. Sangre negra. Lo que antes eran los calabozos de Shibusen, ahora era una oscuridad total. El líquido me llegó a los muslos en menos de cinco segundos, y temí ahogarme. Busqué algo a lo que aferrarme, un simple mueble al que subirme, pero no había nada. Nada, excepto Soul. El albino se había quedado. Levantando las piernas mientras que me acercaba hacia él, tropecé con algún objeto que se escondía debajo, y terminé lanzándome hasta llegar a él, cayendo inclinada sobre su cuerpo.

—Ayúdame. —Mi garganta no me permitía decir más. Soul me tomó de la mano y, por un momento, confié en que todo saldría bien. Pero entonces miré con mayor claridad sus ojos, que se destacaban en la oscuridad. Un color carmín refulgía en ellos, con una intensidad que me dejó helada. El terror me invadió. Soul había soltado mi mano.

Me hundí en la sangre, y fui cayendo hasta la más oscura de las profundidades. La sensación de estar alí, sin nadie, en un mar entero de soledad y negrura, no se comparó a nada que hubiera conocido antes.

Alguien me esperaba abajo, mientras caía, y sin siquiera mirar pude imaginarme de quién se trataba. Chrona me sonrió desde abajo, con esa sonrisa que provocaba una sensación similar al entumecimiento. Alzó las manos a los costados, y se encogió de hombros. Sus ojos eran negros.

Yo no podía respirar. Y tampoco podía morir. Estaba estancada en la misma agonía desesperante. Chrona se acercó a mí, con un paso lento y medido, igual que un cazador se va acercando a su presa.

—No soy quien tú crees —dijo.

Caí al suelo. El líquido había desaparecido, pero las sombras seguían rodeándonos.

—Chrona —musité, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho—, ¿por qué...?

—Ya te lo dije —Tomó del suelo su espada negra, y quise saber cuánto tiempo había llevado allí, reposando, sin que me hubiera dado cuenta. Atravesó mi cuello con ella, y volvió a encogerse de hombros—. No me parezco en nada a aquella persona de la que hablas. —Estalló en risas.

Cuando desperté, aún oía dentro de mi mente el grito y las carcajadas de Chrona.

* * *

><p>Me miré al espejo: el reflejo me devolvía una imagen deplorable de mí misma. Mi piel parecía gris y enferma, y mis ojos se veían más opacos que nunca. Unas feas ojeras negras los bordeaban por debajo, en forma de medialunas, y al mirarlas, bostecé.<p>

Naturalmente que, después de la pesadilla, no había sido capaz de dormir. Lo había intentado, pero apenas cerraba los ojos, más imágenes atravesaban mi mente a una velocidad espeluznante. Me había levantado de la cama, y había bajado hacia la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua. Había mojado mi cara y tratado de pensar en otras cosas cuando fui subiendo las escaleras, pero al entrar a mi cuarto, las ganas de ponerme a dormir se habían disipado por completo, más por el miedo de volver a tener pesadillas que otra cosa. "_Ha sido sólo un sueño, Maka_" me dije, y el resto de las horas, me las pasé mirando fuera y pensando en nada; medio dormida, medio despierta. Sin sueños, ni pesadillas.

Pero claro que eso comenzó a pasarme factura en las horas previas a la ida al colegio. No me extrañaba si acababa dormida en mitad de una clase.

Cepillé mis dientes y volví a lavarme la cara. Soul ya había golpeado varias veces la puerta, objetando que ya había pasado casi media hora desde que me había metido al baño. Podía ser cierto: había estado frente al espejo, pensando en cómo demonios ocultaría mi aspecto depresivo y mi cara de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche. Con una sonrisita no sería suficiente, por supuesto. Sequé mi rostro con la toalla, y salí.

Al toparme con Soul del otro lado de la puerta, pensé en que no había sido la única que había dormido poco. Aunque claro, a él se lo veía mejor que yo, con cara de sueño o sin ella. El cabello lo llevaba desprolijo, como siempre. La ropa de dormir —una camiseta gris y unos pantalones de algodón negros—, estaban arrugados.

Al verme, se quedó blanco. "_Sí _—pensé—_, ya sé que me veo horrible._" El albino abrió la boca para hacer algún comentario, pero como no me interesaba, pasé de él y me metí en mi cuarto. Di un suspiro prolongado. No era la primera vez que lo veía esa mañana. Al quedarme casi toda la noche despierta, había oído cómo alguien caminaba por delante de mi casa. Me había levantado, y con cierta sorpresa, al mirar a través de la ventana, había descubierto a Soul: saltó como un puma y se trepó a la primer rama más cercana que había del árbol que se alzaba en nuestro patio delantero. Luego subió a la otra y a la continua, y, tras echar una pequeña ojeada al suelo, saltó hasta su ventana. El sonido del golpe me asustó, e iba a asomarme al creer que había errado y caído al suelo. Pero no. Escuché el ruido de su ventana correrse, y al siguiente segundo, los pasos por su habitación. Me había quedado un rato largo pensando en lo que había visto. Finalmente, llegué a la conclusión que se había quedado hasta eso de las cuatro de la madrugada en casa de Kim, y había acabado olvidándose de las llaves. O tal vez no quiso que ni mamá ni papá le oyeran llegando a esas horas. Pero seguí inquieta. Digo, ¿mamá no había notado lo tarde que volvía? Por lo general no dormía hasta que todos hubieran vuelto, y eso era algo que Soul sabía. Diciéndome a mí misma que lo que hiciera el albino era algo que no me incumbía, había regresado a mi anterior distracción de hallarme en mitad de una ensoñación, observando la esfera plateada de la luna, sin saber si era real o producto de mis sueños.

Pero ahora, al verle de nuevo, no había podido evitar preguntarme de nuevo: ¿dónde habría estado? Y más importante, ¿haciendo qué? Era obvio que la respuesta debía guardar alguna especie de relación con Kim, así que, era mejor no preocuparme.

Vistiendo el uniforme blanco y azul marino del instituto, guardé lo que necesitaba en mi lonchera, y bajé a la cocina para encontrarme con una nota sobre la pequeña mesa redonda. Abrí el papel y leí la redonda y bien legible letra de Kami: "Chicos: Spirit y yo trabajaremos durante todo el día, así que llegaremos tarde. Les deseo suerte a ambos. Los quiere, Kami."

Dejé la nota en su lugar y comencé a calentar el agua en la pava, a su vez que las tostadas se iban preparando. Para cuando Soul salió del baño, duchado y con el cabello mojado cayendo en puntas, fue hacia la heladera y se sirvió un vaso de jugo. Se lo veía mejor que diez minutos atrás. Ambos nos sentamos en la mesita, yo con una taza de té y leche, y repartí para cada uno la misma cantidad de tostadas. Soul cogió el papel que le había dejado a propósito para que leyera.

—¿Hoy te mudas? —pregunté, para aflojar el clima agobiante de tensión. El albino asintió en respuesta.

—Tendré que esperar a que tu padre aparezca, para que me ayude a llevar las cosas.

Cierto. Cuando Soul se había mudado por primera vez con nosotros, no había tenido que cargar con nada, ni una sola pertenencia. Pero ahora era distinto. En los primeros días mamá fue comprándole lo necesario de ropa y demás, y para cuando él le devolvió lo que había gastado con lo que recibía de Shibusen, fue comprando alguna que otra prenda, u objetos cuya existencia ignoraba. La diferencia era notable entre ambos casos, y sonreí para mis adentros por ello.

No sé me ocurrió qué otra cosa decir, así que ambos continuamos muy centrados en el desayuno, y unos cinco minutos más tarde comenzamos a ir hacia el colegio. Fue una mañana soleada, aunque a lo lejos se veía todo un muro de nubarrones de color oscuro que se alzaban sobre el horizonte. Ante aquel panorama que anunciaba lluvia para la tarde, opté por mantener mi mente ocupada en otros asuntos, en vez de aquellos que desde antes me venían atormentando y que, al igual que el clima, no prometían nada bueno.

—¿Vas a pasar a buscar a Kim, antes de ir a Shibusen? —pregunté al albino.

Ente no pareció oírme, ya que reaccionó solo cuando notó que le clavaba la mirada.

—Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

¿"_Lo siento_"?

—Te preguntaba si... ¿te encuentras bien?

Soul metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos, y se encogió de hombros.

—Si —mintió. Era obvio que lo hacía—. Estoy bien.

En otra ocasión, quizás con otra persona, hubiera insistido al menos un poco. Por lo menos, con los demás, existía aquella confianza que con Soul no, ya que...

Pensándolo bien, él me había confiado cosas que a los demás no. Y las recordaba perfectamente: Primero, lo mucho que le gustaría olvidar ciertas cosas, cosas que, segundo, resultaban estar en vínculo con su situación familiar. Y tercero y no menos importante, ¿al elegirme como técnico, no se debía a que tenía depositada cierta fe en mí, confiándome de ese modo su vida y yo la mía a él? De pronto me encontraba preguntando cómo acabarían las cosas entre nosotros. A pesar de todo lo anterior, parecía que ambos teníamos un modo distinto de hacerle frente a los problemas. Soul huía, como había escapado de su familia, y yo... bueno, hacía lo que podía.

Cuando nos fuimos acercando al instituto, notamos a la distancia que Kim y Jacqueline nos esperaban al pie de las escaleras. Me corrijo: esperaban a Soul. Un simple "Hola" fue todo lo que recibí de ellas, y acabé siendo ignorada mientras que ascendíamos, escalón por escalón, y se oía sin parar sus parloteos. Kim se había pegado al brazo de Soul como un candado, y parecía poco dispuesta a soltarlo. Al llegar a la cima, y tener la visión de todos los estudiantes hablando animadamente entre ellos, noté como un leve retorcijón iba ocupando lugar en mi estómago. ¿Realmente podía asistir a clases, cuando todos iban desprendiendo un aura de tranquilidad y normalidad, del que yo carecía?

Una melena rubia que ondeó con el viento llamó mi atención. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vi que era Liz. Sería la primera vez que la veía con tan poco maquillaje, base en el rostro y unas líneas negras que remarcaban sus ojos, y resaltaban la tonalidad del azul en ellos. A su lado estaba Patty, y en vez de presentar la sonrisa traviesa que tanto me había acostumbrado a verle, lucía un semblante serio, totalmente distinto a lo que para mí era cotidiano. Dándole la espalda al grupo con el que venía caminando, fui hacia ellas, con el corazón latiendo apurado.

Las hermanas me abrazaron al verme, excusándose con que me habían extrañado. Pero en el rostro de ambas se leía otra cosa.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —inquirí, aunque me pregunté si tal vez sería mejor no saberlo—. ¿Dónde está Kid?

Liz palideció, y buscó con la mirada algo en la expresión de Patty, pero ésta parecía inescrutable. Se volvió hacia mí, moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza.

Detrás suyo se apareció Kid, vistiendo su traje negro en vez del uniforme del colegio. Sus ámbar me observaron, entre tristes y severos, y noté cómo mis propios pies vacilaban en cuanto me acerqué a él.

—Kid... —me faltaba el aire—, dime qué ocurre.

Al igual que lo hicieron sus armas, este se me acercó y me rodeó en un segundo con sus brazos. Frente a la sorpresa de aquel repentino gesto, no hice nada más que quedarme allí, tiesa, contando los latidos de un corazón que golpeteaba, angustiado. Me estrechó con aún más fuerza, y le devolví el abrazo, por fin, sin entender nada, sólo con unos brazos que temblaban. Me di cuenta de lo alto que era respecto a mí, casi de la misma altura que Soul. Mi rostro a penas llegaba a reposarse contra su cuello.

Y entonces, lo dijo:

—Lo lamento mucho, Maka —sus dedos se clavaron en mi espalda, pero no sentí dolor. Contuve el aire, esperando para soltarlo—. Hice todo lo que pude para hacer entrar en razón a mi padre, pero resultó que sí había un testigo. Había tenido miedo de hablar, y hoy contó todo lo que vio cuando estaban a punto de dar la sentencia.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, del mismo modo en que terminé aferrándome al Shinigami. De soltarlo, pensé, iba a desmoronarme allí mismo, delante de todos.

—¿Van a...? —Kid asintió, anticipándose a mi pregunta, ahorrándome las palabras.

Iban a matarla. Iban a matar a Chrona. No sabía ni dónde ni cuándo, aunque no veía cómo eso podía cambiar algo. Las esperanzas que había albergado se fueron y dejaron a su paso un dolor insoportable, las ganas de gritar hasta que se quebrara mi garganta.

—No... —Noté cómo las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta—. No puede ser cierto. Debe haber un error. —Mi voz se fue apagando. Temblaba entera de miedo.

—No hay error —dijo Kid en cuanto me aparté un paso de él. —Lo único que necesitaban era un testigo, que se dio a conocer a último momento, y...

—¿Quién? —inquirí—. ¿Quién atestiguó?

Kid recorrió a todo el alumnado que se hallaba fuera con la mirada, y negó un par de veces. Miró en dirección al edificio que teníamos enfrente, con sus puertas abiertas para nosotros. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia dentro.

—Creo que Hero —explicó—. Dio la hora precisa del asesinato como prueba de que lo que contaba era cierto, pero, aunque no creo que exista forma alguna de que se halla corrido esa información, pues, quien sabe... —Me miró y suspiró—. Debes saber que hago esto por ti, Maka. Y por Chrona. Pero si lo que nos cuenta resulta ser cierto...

—Lo sé —le corté, porque aún no quería pensar en esa posibilidad—. El dirá la verdad.

De pronto unas manos me sujetaban del otro brazo, obligándome a detenerme. Cuando Kid y yo volteamos, me sorprendí bastante de ver a Soul. Me había olvidado por completo de su presencia, pero no era algo que podía evitar.

—Kid —dijo este, con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos viajaron del aludido a mí, de mi rostro a nuestras manos unidas, y finalmente, volvieron a él—. ¿Algo anda mal?

—Deberás disculparnos, Soul, pero es una emergencia.

Viendo como iba a protestar, y adelantándome a ello, dije:

—Soul, esto tiene que ver con Chrona, que como bien sabes, está en riesgo su vida en estos momentos. Y te recuerdo que en nuestra última misión, le atravesaste la garganta con una espada. —Alcé la voz—. Así que, como al parecer su vida no es algo que te importe, por favor, no nos quites más tiempo. —Sin agregar nada más, di media vuelta, tiré de Kid, y nos encaminamos a través de los pasillos de Shibusen, dejando a Soul en completo silencio e incrédulo allí atrás. Alzando rápido un puño de mi chaqueta blanca hacia mi rostro, sequé una lágrima escurridiza, que había caído sin darme cuenta. Era de bronca.

Frente a la puerta de nuestro salón de clases, se hallaba un chico de cabellos dorados, con ojeras en el rostro y unos aretes en las orejas. Lucía delgado, y desprovisto de musculatura. Me pregunté si debía ser un arma, ante ello. Aunque yo tampoco tenía músculos.

Me planté frente a él.

—Hero, debo hablar contigo.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó, sorprendido—. ¿Vienes a confesarme tu amor, o algo por el estilo? Porque te advierto que prefiero a otra clase de chicas, pero teniendo en cuenta que ninguna me ha declarado nunca sus sentimientos...

—Calla —le espeté, y me aparté un poco de él. —Dime, ¿has sido tú quién confesó haber visto a Chrona asesinando a Harvar?

Sus ojos turquesa demostraron el pánico que lo embargó.

—No van a matarme, ¿verdad?

Kid, que estuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado, puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sólo queremos saber lo que viste —le explicó él, con un gesto serio.

Hero tragó con fuerzas, y nos miró a ambos con recelo.

—¿Y por qué quieren saber algo así?

—Porque Chrona es nuestra amiga —dije, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. Dependiendo de lo que nos dijera... tal vez debería obligarme a llamarle de otro modo, a pesar de que yo lo sintiera así.

—Bien. —Hero se rascó la nuca, nervioso, y comenzó a hablar—. Yo estaba en el corredor desde las dos de la mañana...

—¿Qué hacías allí? —le interrumpió Kid, antes de que dijera más.

El rubio se removió, inquieto. Dio un suspiro.

—Vivo aquí, como parte de algunos alumnos —explicó—. Iba hacia el baño, porque mis compañeros de cuarto me arrojaron un balde con refresco mientras descansaba. Estaba harto de ellos, así que comencé a caminar para al menos volver cuando ya estuvieron dormidos, y así no me molestarían. Pero me equivoqué —confesó, con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo—. Mis compañeros de cuarto me habían seguido, y cuando lo noté, me metieron dentro de un casillero y lo trabaron. Pedí ayuda, pero naturalmente que no había nadie a esas horas. —Hizo una pausa—. O eso pensé; porque Harvar volvía de no sé dónde por el pasillo en que me habían encerrado, y estuve a punto de pedirle ayuda. Entonces, él saludó a Chrona, y se detuvo a preguntarle qué estaba haciendo allí. Yo no la había visto llegar, pero si contemplé el momento en que lo mató, con una brutalidad tremenda. A las dos y media. Escapé de ahí, de milagro, y hasta hoy no me había animado a hablar. Pensé que, si confesaba, ella me mataría, igual que hizo con Harvar. —Nos observó a ambos, esperando algunas palabras de comprensión, pero finalmente, dijo—: Lo lamento.

—¿Lo lamentas? —Kid estaba incrédulo. Sus preciosos ojos dorados estaban teñidos por la rabia—. No eres más que un cobarde, Hero. ¿Sabes...? ¿Acaso tienes la más remota idea de toda la gente que ha sufrido por esto? Por no tener ninguna especie de certeza sobre quién ha matado a Harvar, y por no saber si debíamos o no seguir confiando en Chrona...

—Kid —musité, sin mirar a nadie.

En ese instante, el sonido que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases se expandió por todos lados, y Hero volvió a disculparse, para luego meterse en nuestro salón, dándonos la espalda. En un parpadeo, el pasillo se había despejado, y ya nadie podía verme cuando las rodillas me fallaron y caí de golpe con la espalda contra el casillero. Kid se arrodilló a mi lado, y me sujetó con los brazos temblando. Si era de ira o dolor, no supe diferenciarlo.

"No soy quien tú crees."

—¿Maka? —Colocó una de sus manos alrededor de mi rostro. Su pulgar apartó las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer. ¿Cuándo me había puesto a llorar?

—No sé qué pensar —confesé, con la cabeza hecha un lío. Nada podía resultar claro con todo lo que había ocurrido en ¿cuánto?, ¿unos días?—. Aún no puedo creerlo. ¿De verdad, ella...?

—Maka —me interrumpió Kid, sin ser frío—. Ya lo has oído. Y nadie como él mentiría con algo así, no habría motivo.

—Pero, es que, ¿una asesina? Y no sólo la de Harvar. ¿No la culpan también de otros de los homicidios que se han dado en Death City?

—Al menos ahora conocemos la verdad.

Sujeté sus manos y las alejé de mi cara, y exhalé agotada.

—Debería estar furiosa. —Oculté mi rostro con las manos.

—¿Quieres hablar con ella? —inquirió él.

—No lo sé... —admití. Quizás sería lo más apropiado, porque presentía que habían más cosas ocultas, pero, no estaba segura de estar emocionalmente preparada para volver a preguntarle.

"No fui yo."

Sequé unas cuantas lágrimas que habían caído antes de alzar el rostro. Dejé que mi cabeza reposara contra el casillero, y cerré los ojos. En cualquier momento debería levantarme, pensé, y tendría que tomar una decisión rápida sobre qué hacer. Abrí los ojos, y miré hacia el pasillo. Unos metros más allá, Harvar había muerto, a manos de una amiga. La gente cometía errores, eso era algo que tenía más que claro, pero, esto, era otra cosa, algo que iba más allá de un simple error. Ahora, al imaginarme el rostro de Chrona, me costaba volver a esa imagen que siempre tenía de ella, tímida y adorable; se distorsionaba en mi mente.

—¿Cómo saber en quiénes debes confiar? —musité.

Una mano tomó con firmeza mi mentón. La mano de Kid ya no temblaba, era suave y fuerte. Mis ojos viraron en su dirección, y observe la severidad en sus orbes, brillantes, pero tristes.

—Siempre podrás confiar en mí —respondió él, aunque sabía que esa pregunta no había ido para nadie en concreto. Que lo dijera me hizo sentir de repente mucho más reconfortada.

Se acercó a mí, aún de rodillas. Pude recordar cómo la noche anterior lo había hecho de esa misma forma, vacilante, con la rigidez marcada en los hombros. Apartó la mano de mi mentón, y la usó como apoyo sobre el muro, antes de inclinarse y besarme. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida: incluso aunque ya antes Kid había demostrado sus intenciones, no había creído nunca que un momento así podía llegar a existir. Esos dos días había estado abrazándome, rozando mis mejilla con sus palmas, e incluso tomándome de la mano, pero en ese momento, no lo hacía. Me pregunté por qué no, y me topé conmigo misma deseando que lo hiciera. Pero algo estaba mal. La presión de sus labios sobre los míos era agradable, al igual que su aroma varonil, el sabor de su boca y su suavidad.

Nunca me había permitido creer en las palabras de los hombres, al menos desde la primera vez que había visto a mamá llorar por culpa de Spirit. Pero con Kid, sabía, las cosas eran distintas. Me había engañado reiteradas veces diciendo que lo admiraba, por llevar con madurez su posición de shinigami, el modo en que ejecutaba cada movimiento a la hora de luchar, y por su perfecta elección en las palabras a la hora de dar discursos o hablar desde el lugar que ocupaba como hijo de un dios. Pero no era sólo eso. Cuando se había vuelto mi amigo, había conocido su amabilidad, gentileza, lo divertido que podía llegar a ser a pesar de sus manías, y lo muy distinto a lo que yo creía que eran todos los hombres del planeta. Había estado para mí una incontable cantidad de veces, y más ahora que nunca. Y en ese momento, mientras me besaba, había notado que nunca podría confiar tanto en alguien que no fuera él. Pero algo estaba mal, me repetí.

Con un esfuerzo inhumano, le obligué a apartarse de mí. La expresión de dolor en su rostro provocó que me diera un vuelco el corazón.

—No debí hacerlo —murmuró, haciendo una mueca. Comenzó a apartarse, pero le sujeté de las manos y le obligué a quedarse.

—No es eso —dije—. Kid, me... me gustas de verdad —admití, sonrojándome contra mi voluntad. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido, y los mantuvo sobre mí. Tuve que desviar la mirada para ser capaz de continuar—. Pero, ¿qué hay de Chrona?

—¿Chrona? —repitió él, quizás esperando más un rechazo que otra cosa—. ¿Qué intentas decirme?

Suspiré. No era precisamente como si me sintiera cómoda hablando de ello.

—Dijiste que te parecía bonita —Le recordé, bajando la voz—. Y no puedo evitar pensar que había comenzado a gustarte.

Kid se echó hacia atrás. Dejó que su espalda descansara a mi lado, y alzó la vista, mientras que se removía incómodo.

—Fue así —confesó, con las mejillas rojas—. Pero no la había conocido lo suficiente para ese entonces. Además, no se compara en nada lo que me pasaba con ella a lo que siento contigo.

Fue como si las palabras las hubiera pronunciado otra persona, y no yo:

—Entonces, ¿qué sientes por mí?

Abrió la boca, pero se interrumpió. Un temblor y el sonido de una explosión recorrió todo el sitio, que fue como un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza. Ambos nos alzamos del suelo, con torpeza, y cuando el mismo sonido llegó a nuestros oídos por segunda vez, supimos al instante de dónde venía. El edificio entero dio varias sacudidas.

—Hablaremos más tarde —dijo Kid.

Los profesores y alumnos comenzaron a salir de las aulas, pero para ese entonces, estábamos corriendo. De no haber estado junto a Kid, me hubiera demorado más tras perderme, pero a fin de cuentas, llegamos a la escalera que conducía a los calabozos del último piso. Estaba sobrepoblado. Agentes de seguridad del instituto corrían descendiendo en masa, y cuando intentamos seguirles el paso, uno de ellos nos detuvo.

—Joven —dijo este, dirigiéndose a Kid—, por favor, salga de aquí. Puede ser peligroso.

—Necesito saber qué ocurre —replicó él, perdiendo la calma—. ¿Qué ha sido esa explosión?

El hombre negó con la cabeza, y trató de empujarnos hacia atrás.

—La interno que iba a ser ejecutada mañana al mediodía ha escapado, junto a otro par de prisioneros.

—¡¿Qué dice?! —Kid dio un paso atrás, de forma involuntaria. A diferencia suya, me había quedado boquiabierta, incapaz de moverme.

—Y no sólo eso —continuó explicando el sujeto, hablando a toda prisa—. Una de las enfermeras les ha ayudado desde dentro. Otro grupo iba actuando desde el exterior.

—¿Quién? —exigió saber el shinigami, en un tono autoritario—. ¿Cuál enfermera?

—Medusa, señor. Parece ser que era una bruja.

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Otro capítulo concluido <strong>__**:3 **

__**Lamento si últimamente no han aparecido lo suficiente otros personajes, pero sean pacientes, que ya regresarán y harán de las suyas. **__

__**Otra cosa. ¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que Spirit no sería una Death Scythe en este fic (no sé por qué pero estoy segura de que no)? Pues, mentí. Jiji. Estem... Creo que no se me olvida nada más por agregar. Cualquier cosa, pregunten.**__

__**Y eso... ¡les agradezco de vuelta por todos sus reviews! Ya saben, ustedes me inspiran a continuar la historia. ¡Como para no estar agradecida por ello, si los adoro! **__**c': -momento cursi-**__** Así que, se cuidan, y les deseo mucha suerte, que mientras tanto iré a morirme de ansiedad por ahí hasta saber si les ha gustado o no el capítulo, ¡wiii, sufrimiento(?)!**__

__**Geko~**__

__P.D.: Feliz Navidad, y próspero Año Nuevo.__


	18. Capítulo XVIII

_Lo de siempre: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Okubo, ese que nos hace sufrir cada mes con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco._

**_Lo sé, soy un asco, y después de releer sus reviews por quincuagésima vez me siento de lo peor _****:c****_ Tenía casi todo el capítulo escrito desde hace bastante, pero había una parte que, sencillamente, no me salía. Ya adivinarán. Las vacaciones me ponen algo vaga y pierdo inspiración, y también están esas crisis que me dan cada 2x3 respecto a mis fics(?) Por eso, mil disculpas, no es una excusa convincente, pero es la verdad. _**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios: _Chibibra-saiyajin-evans; Bell Star; Guest; kuroneko-evans; Cata-Chan1; akari hiroyuki; Mio Shimizu (¡HAZ VUELTO, SIII! -abraza y baila-); alle-chan; Rosario-san; Lady Moustache; dianasalcines._ Siento que no los merezco, así que espero que les guste el capítulo, en modo de compensación ;-;

**_Si ustedes gustan..._**

**_¡Lean!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Invierno<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVIII<strong>

**…**

Luego de echar una mirada en derredor, me senté en el pequeño escalón y apoyé la espalda contra la puerta corrediza que daba a la cocina. Iban a ser las seis en unos minutos, y el sol mandaba los últimos destellos dorados de su luz al patio trasero de la casa, que parecían serpentear entre las amplias nubes. Habían transformado el bonito cielo celeste en uno gris apagado. El viento corría, como siempre, pero yo estaba bien protegida por el muro que se alzaba a mi costado. Del otro lado había una puerta y un mosquitero que daban paso a lo que se conoce como un lavadero, pero lo cierto era que, a parte del lavarropas, guardábamos antigüedades inservibles pero que eran bonitos recuerdos para nuestra familia. Kid rodeó de pronto ese muro, cuando estaba releyendo por última vez el mensaje que me había enviado al celular, avisando de su visita. Lo guardé en mi bolsillo antes de que pudiera notarlo.

Le sonreí.

—Hola.

—Hola —respondió él, sentándose a mi lado una vez que le di lugar.

Pude haberlo invitado a ir dentro, pensé, ya que no había nadie además de mi. Pero, se sentía una paz que resultaba ajena a todo lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar, y para cuando me había sentado, no había sido capaz de moverme.

Luego del incidente en Shibusen, mandaron a cada alumno a su respectivo hogar. Kim había quedado conmocionada con lo ocurrido, así que Soul había ido a hacerle compañía a su casa. Para mí, estar sola había resultado ser un gran alivio, estando lejos de los comentarios de los demás. Ignoraba si mamá o papá ya se habían enterado de tal suceso, ya que aún no habían vuelto del trabajo, pero también era cierto que habían enviado una advertencia a toda la ciudad. Gran parte del personal intentó detener a la bruja y a los tres fugitivos, pero como todo fue tan repentino y veloz, para esas horas, fácilmente Chrona y los demás debían estar refugiados en cualquier sitio del mundo.

—Han comenzado los operativos de búsqueda —informó entonces el shinigami, con sus ojos ambarinos fijos en la cerca de madera que rodeaba árboles y arbustos secos de mi patio—. Hemos encontrado pruebas que garantizan el uso de magia en las celdas, así que no hay duda: Medusa ha llevado a cabo la liberación de Chrona y los demás fugitivos. Y ha matado a dos hombres que estaban custodiando el lugar. Otro había visto todo, pero fue capaz de escapar antes de que sintiera su presencia.

Algo similar a la ira me invadió por completo, aunque era más que eso. Estaba furiosa con Medusa por haber asesinado así a esa gente, por habernos traicionado y por haber huido luego de un modo tan cobarde.

—Eso era lo que hacía cada vez que iba al calabozo con Chrona —dije entonces, recordando la última vez que nos topamos con ella—. Buscaba un modo de liberarlos a todos, sin ser atrapada y evitando a todas las fuerzas de seguridad del edificio.

Kid asintió, con los ojos cerrados.

—Ha actuado siempre en cubierto delante de todos nosotros, y no fuimos capaces de notarlo. Debí haber adivinado que se proponía algo...

—No es tu culpa —le interrumpí de pronto, clavando mi vista en él—. Kid, no eres el único que debe solucionar todo allí, y tampoco has sido el único al que ha engañado. Medusa ha sido inteligente —admití al fin, aunque no me agradara la idea de estar adulándola, a pesar de que no me oyera.

Negó con su cabeza y me devolvió la mirada.

—Pero no soy como los demás. Soy un shinigami, Maka, y como tal, debí haber supuesto que había alguien entre nosotros que nos espiaba. Primero Chrona, y ahora...

—Un momento —le callé, siendo consciente de algo nuevo—, ¿cómo fue que notaron el uso de la magia en el lugar? —inquirí, con el entrecejo fruncido. Kid exhaló, agotado.

—Hay una bruja que trabaja independientemente de las demás. Bueno, la mayoría lo hace, pero esta no guarda casi ninguna relación con ellas como en realidad está obligada a hacerlo, y admite además que se ausenta casi siempre de las reuniones que forman. Nos da su ayuda con el favor de que ningún técnico o arma se apodere de su alma, mientras que ella también no causa problemas. Nos comunicamos con ella, y confirmó la existencia de rastros de magia en ese sitio. Sólo las brujos y brujas pueden hacerlo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque si Medusa ha sacado a Chrona de su prisión, tal vez se deba a que ella no merece estar en ese lugar. O simplemente la necesita. Quién sabe. El caso es que, ¿y si Medusa le ha obligado a Chrona a matar a Harvar y a los demás? O quizás ha sido ella misma que ha usado alguna especie de magia poderosa para...

—Maka —me cortó Kid, con esa voz que me recordaba el gran poder que ocultaba tras esa simpatía que usualmente me transmitía. Esa vez, parecía muy serio—, ya has escuchado lo que Hero dijo. Y dudo de que mintiera.

—Pero podríamos probar —insistí, ignorando aquella punzada que atravesaba mi pecho—. Tú podrías contactarte con esa bruja, y pedirle que verifique si también han quedado rastros de magia, y... —Pero Kid había comenzado a negar antes de que acabara la frase.

—No siempre está disponible, y la mayoría de las veces es difícil encontrarla. —Kid se tomó de las manos como si fuera a rezar, y se encorvó sobre sus piernas para examinar mi rostro—. ¿Por qué aún piensas que Chrona pudo haber sido inocente?

Sin ser capaz de soportar su mirada mientras hablaba, me levanté de mi sitio y apoyé mi brazo contra la pared del lavadero, recargando todo mi peso en el. Alcé la mirada baja, y me centré en la forma de telarañas que dibujaban las ramas frías y negras de los árboles que se extendían hasta el horizonte. Mucho más lejos, a una mayor distancia, una muchacha de cabello lavanda y mirada perdida debía estar probablemente asustada.

—Sé que puedes mirar en el alma de las personas, Kid, como yo —comencé—. Y, si te has detenido en algún momento a examinar por completo el alma de Chrona, entonces habrás podido notar igual que yo la infinidad de emociones que la abarcan. Me cuesta creer que, alguien que tiene tanta bondad, ternura y que es tan sensible como ella puede ser capaz de cometer homicidio. —Volteé y miré firmemente a Kid—. Ella misma me ha dicho que no fue. Y es verdad que oculta cosas, pero no miente.

El chico se me quedó mirando por un momento. El cabello negro parecía más resplandeciente donde un rayo de sol persistía e iluminaba su frente. Tenía la cara pálida, los labios fruncidos en una pequeña línea y los ojos ocultos en las sombras de sus pestañeas.

—Deberías dejar de pensar en ello, al menos por un momento —sugirió él, mientras se levantaba. Dio un par de pasos hacia mí, y me sonrió con tristeza—. No creo que te haga bien estar preocupada todo el día.

—No puedo —expliqué en un suspiro. Las palabras de repente se me atoraron en la garganta, y más aún cuando guió ambas manos hacia mis hombros—. Es que... Chrona...

Pero Kid no parecía tener ganas de hablar de ella. Sus manos me presionaron contra el muro, y tuve que echar la cabeza hacia atrás en cuanto sus labios rozaron los míos. El corazón me latía muy deprisa, y pensé asustada que se me iba a salir del pecho. Pero Kid parecía estar igual. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo, cerca del mío, y los labios besándome con cuidado. Su colonia me rodeó como una burbuja, y entonces, me impidió pensar en nada más que en él. Me alcé de puntillas, nerviosa, y tomé su rostro sin saber bien entonces qué hacer. Por varios años había sido la más lista de la clase —una come-libros o como deseen llamarlo—, y en ese momento me sentía tan torpe y tan estúpida...

Ambos nos apartamos de golpe, con una exclamación de sorpresa. Los ojos de Kid se desencontraron con los míos, y miró hacia atrás, a donde una presencia que nos pilló con la guardia baja se encendió como una alarma.

Soul nos observaba, perplejo y con las cejas arqueadas. Creí que entonces nos gastaría una broma y se marcharía de allí, pero parecía de verdad impresionado. Rogaba porque tan sólo se acabara ese momento incómodo y lo más pronto posible

—¿Kid?

El aludido se tensó, y al mirarlo, pude ver lo roja que tenía la cara. Quise saber si la mía se veía igual o tal vez aún más colorada.

—Eh...

—¿Soul? —inquirió una voz, del otro lado. No hizo falta que me fijara en su alma para saber de quién se trataba, y Kid tampoco. Ambos nos apartamos como mínimo por dos metros de distancia, y cuando Spirit entró en mi campo de vista, me puse rígida creyendo que de todas formas se daría cuenta—, ¿qué estás haciendo...? Ah. —dijo, reparando por primera vez en nosotros—. ¿Qué tal, Kid?

—Buenas tardes —respondió él de inmediato. Vaciló un poco antes de completar—, señor.

—¿Has venido a ayudar a Soul con la mudanza? —inquirió el pelirrojo. Sólo en ese instante noté que tanto el albino como él cargaban con unas cajas de cartón plegadas. Como Kid no respondía porque parecía en mitad de un trance, Spirit frunció el ceño, preocupado—. ¿Pasa algo malo?

—No —intervine, fingiendo estar calmada. Bajé la cabeza y fui hacia la puerta trasera—, es sólo que ha tenido un día muy agitado.

Spirit entonces relajó los hombros.

—Claro —concordó—. No estuve en la ciudad, pero me enteré de todas formas.

Asentí. Crucé la puerta y encendí la luz. Pude oír como Kid y mi padre seguían charlando del tema:

—¿Tienes idea de quiénes eran los otros dos que liberó?

Soul fue el siguiente en cruzar la puerta, y le tomé de la muñeca para alejarlo rápido de donde estaban ellos aún. Pareció molesto al mirarme, aunque también confundido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Un arma que había sido apresado por cometer varios delitos, y una bruja a la que teníamos encerrada para extraerle información —oí como respondía Kid, aún en el patio.

Me volví hacia Soul.

—¿No dirás nada, verdad? —Aún sentía mis mejillas ardiendo.

—¿Sobre qué? —Fingió no comprender, pero, ¿de qué más iba a estar hablando?

—¿Conoces sus nombres? —volvió a preguntar Spirit.

—Sí —dijo Kid—, la Motosierra Demoníaca Giriko, y la bruja Eruka Frog. Aunque nunca antes pudimos darnos cuenta que entre ambos existía alguna especie de relación... No lo sé, es extraño.

Soul evitaba mi mirada, así que me alcé sobre la punta de los pies para poder mirarle desde la misma altura a los ojos.

—Sobre lo que viste. Si alguien se enterara y comenzara a comentarlo con todo el mundo, y si llegara a oídos de Spirit... —Ni siquiera quería imaginarlo, porque me provocaba un terrible escalofrío—. Por favor, no le cuentes a nadie —rogué.

Soul se mantuvo callado por un momento. Dio un suspiro, y miró hacia atrás, donde Spirit y Death the Kid seguían charlando, aunque había dejado de oírles. En ese momento, la respuesta de Soul me preocupaba demasiado.

—No lo haré —dijo al fin—, pero tampoco había pensado hacerlo. —Me miró ceñudo, y empecé a sentirme mal conmigo misma—. No soy como Liz, Maka. —Me apartó a un costado, y subió por las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Era cierto. ¿Cómo había podido pensar algo así? Era obvio que Soul no era amante de los chismes, en lo absoluto. Pero al menos había confirmado que ese temor que había ido creciendo dentro mío fue algo en vano.

Solté el aire que había estado conteniendo, y me tiré de una de mis coletas. El pequeño momento de paz que había tenido con Kid no había conseguido calmarme del todo, y la verdad es que las cosas de pronto se volvieron muy complicadas al pensarlas, de tan sólo seguir oyendo lo que Spirit y Kid comentaban. Me pregunté qué tanto empeoraba la situación el que aquellas dos personas hubieran escapado, si serían tan fuertes como Medusa, si debería temerles. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas sin terminar.

Al rato sentí el alma de Kami. En vez de entrar por la puerta delantera, fue hacia el patio y saludó a Kid y a papá. Entró a la cocina, y me sonrió de medio lado al verme.

—Hola, hija. —Se acercó y besó mi mejilla—. Me enteré de todo lo que ocurrió hoy... —comenzó, con la mirada entristecida—, hubiera venido antes, pero, con todo, estuve realmente ocupada. Teníamos que dejar el negocio seguro, por las dudas —se explicó. Despeinó mi cabello y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de madera—. Me quedé tranquila al saber que estabas bien.

Sonreí. Kid y Spirit por fin entraron en la casa, y Kid subió para ayudar a Soul a empacar las cosas. Quedamos los tres y, como queriendo aprovechar la intimidad de la familia, Spirit se acercó a Kami y trató de besarla en la boca. Pero ella le corrió la cara, disgustada y con el entrecejo fruncido. La vi murmurar algo que hizo que Spirit se apartara, como si una fuerza invisible lo hubiera empujado con brusquedad. Incómoda, decidí hacer como si no hubiera visto nada, así que subí las escaleras y me quedé un momento mirando la puerta abierta del cuarto de Soul. Soul y Kid estaban frente al armario, quitando ropa y guardándola en las cajas para la mudanza. "Esto es un desastre, Soul", le reprochaba Kid al albino. Contuve una risita, y me metí en mi habitación.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué color me va mejor? —preguntó Liz. Enseñó sus uñas, pintadas con esmalte—, ¿el rojo, o el fucsia?<p>

—Da igual —comentó Black Star, que estaba muy cómodo con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Tsubaki—. De todas formas, en dos días vuelves a cambiarlo por otro color horrible. Al igual que cambias de novio.

Liz le envió una mirada envenenada, pero no dijo nada.

—Me gusta como te queda el fucsia, Liz —opinó en cambio Tsubaki, sonriendo y sincera—. Es bonito.

Liz examinó sus uñas del mismo modo que alguien observaba un examen de matemáticas, viendo que tan difícil podía resultar. Bueno, no: la mayoría lo miraba con pánico; en cambio, yo lo miraba analizando su dificultad, pero casi nunca me parecían complicados.

—No —dijo Liz al final, tomando el quita-esmalte y algo de algodón—. El fucsia me hace ver como una niña. Mejor el rojo.

Varios le lanzaron la misma mirada, de "¿Para qué preguntas, entonces?", pero la rubia pareció no percatarse de ello.

—Que alguien le recuerde a su dios por qué estamos todos teniendo una discusión sobre las uñas de Liz —pidió Black Star, alzando las manos al techo—. Esto es aburridísimo.

—Black Star —dije, con rabia—, ¿no te he dicho ya miles de veces por qué pedí que nos reuniéramos?

—Querías comentarnos un plan tuyo que se te había ocurrido hace poco, aunque no dijiste ni de qué ni para qué —respondió él, y cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño—. Pero te has quedado todo el rato callada, plana.

—¡Eso es porque me ignoraron y no me dejaron explicarles nada! —estallé, furiosa. Black Star estalló en una carcajada, y Tsubaki se tensó entonces, por el susto que le habían dado su estrepitosa risa.

—No te aguantas nada, Maka —dijo este, y siguió riéndose.

Me senté molesta en la cama de Liz, y me crucé de brazos. Lo que hacía falta era que un idiota peliazul volviera a burlarse de mí, cuando iba totalmente en serio con el asunto. Patty, que estaba a mi lado, me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda junto a su sonrisa infantil. Era raro verla actuar así, pero le devolví la sonrisa y noté que me relajaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió una voz.

La puerta estaba de repente abierta, y en el umbral se habían aparecido Kid, junto a Ox y Kilik. Los tres entraron al espacioso cuarto de la rubia, y los recién llegados nos saludaron a todos, alzando la mano sin muchos ánimos. Ox y Kilik se sentaron sobre el suelo alfombrado y lila, en una esquina de la habitación. Liz se había quedado en si sitio, acostada boca abajo y alzada sobre sus codos en medio de todos, viendo qué tipo de rojo le quedaría mejor. Black Star y Tsubaki se quedaron frente a Ox y Kilik, en el otro extremo de la habitación. Un librero lleno de revistas de moda y demás los separaba del albino, que también estaba sentado en el suelo, aunque parecía perdido en sus ideas. Kid cruzó serio la habitación, pero cuando se sentó a mi lado, pareció sonrojarse un poco. Me puse igual, y aparté mis ojos de él.

—Nada —respondí, bajando el volumen de mi voz, avergonzada.

—Maka quería contarnos de su brillante plan —ironizó Black, y le envié otra mirada iracunda.

—Espero que no involucre matarnos a todos —agregó Liz, que había comenzado a pintarse. Volvía a contemplarse las uñas, y esa vez, sonrió satisfecha, antes de continuar.

—Pero como siempre corremos ese riesgo... —dije, alzando la voz, y dejé la frase sin concluir—. Escuchen, lo que propongo no es sencillo, pero espero tener su ayuda de todas formas.

—¿Y qué propones, Makita? —preguntó el peliazul.

—Que dejemos por un momento de lado la caza de almas, y nos unamos al resto de Shibusen para encontrar a Medusa y detenerla, antes de que actúe y haga aquello que estuvo planeando...

Silencio. De pronto tenía todas las miradas fijas en mí, inclusive la de Soul, que me miraba como si hubiera dicho una locura. Tal vez así era.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Ox.

—¡Por supuesto! Sé que no somos tan fuertes, y que parecerá imposible...

—¡Tan imposible como que Black Star saque cien en un examen! —exclamó Patty, tomándose de la cabeza y estirándose la cara. El aludido la miró ofendido.

—Sí, se acerca a eso —admití, incapaz de evadir la verdad—. Pero, ¿por qué no dar nuestra ayuda? Podríamos empezar entrenando diariamente para prepararnos, y también hasta conseguir algunas almas para las armas si debemos luchar contra algún demonio que nos crucemos en la búsqueda. Incluso podríamos formar todos un grupo juntos, si se nos oponen, y...

—Sólo quieres hallar a Chrona —interrumpió Soul, clavando sus ojos azul petróleo en mí—, ¿verdad?

—¿¡La que asesinó a Harvar!? —exclamó Ox, poniéndose de pie.

—Sí —respondió Liz.

—¿Quieres vengarte de ella?

—¡No! —callé a todos—. Esto es algo que ya he hablado con Kid ayer...

—Ya me acuerdo —murmuró Soul por lo bajo, mirando molesto a otro lado.

—... El tema es que, chicos, yo no creo que Chrona haya matado a Harvar. Al menos no voluntariamente —me adelanté a Kilik y Ox, que iban a replicar—. Y en parte es por ella, pero por otro lado, no podemos dejar que Medusa ande por ahí, sin saber qué planea.

—Escucha Maka —dijo Ox, apretando los puños—. Puedo ayudarte a buscar a Medusa, a los fugitivos, e incluso a Chrona. Pero, por ella, será con un único propósito: haré que pague por lo que le hizo a mi amigo. —Lo dijo con tal seriedad, que sentí cómo algo en mi interior se revolvía, nervioso.

—Ox, estoy segura —insistí—. Pude ver su alma, y te aseguro que es incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien. Creo que Medusa le ha obligado de un modo a hacerlo...

—Yo prefería morir antes que traicionar a mis amigos —dijo este, con voz gélida.

—Además —murmuró Black Star—. ¿Qué había dicho la otra vez? Algo de que la verdadera forma de su alma estaba oculta...

—"Su verdadera densidad está oculta, por poderes que tú aún desconoces" —respondió Tsubaki por mi, como quien cita un poema.

—¿Y qué puedes decir respecto a eso? —me preguntó Ox—. ¿No es una clara prueba de que hay maldad en ella, y que es peligrosa?

—Todos tenemos algo de malicia en nuestro interior —le contradijo Kid, que se paró a mi lado y me dedicó una mirada comprensiva—. Maka tiene razón: podríamos intentarlo. Si rescatamos a Chrona, ella confiaría en nosotros, y nos explicaría lo que necesitamos saber para resolver este problema.

—Así es —sonreí complacida. Di un pase adelante, y escruté a todos con la mirada—, así que, ¿quién está conmigo?

Black Star se separó de Tsubaki, y alzó la mano.

—Nosotros —sonrió—. Después de todo, no serían capaces de hacer nada sin la estrella del grupo. —Tubaki se rió a su lado, y besó su mejilla, contenta.

—Cuenta con nosotras, también —dijo Liz, alzándose del suelo. Miró al shinigami antes de preguntar—: ¿verdad, Kid?

Él asintió.

—¿Y ustedes? —me dirigí a Ox y Kilik— ¿Están con nosotros?

Kilik asintió, pero Ox, en cambio, tardó más en decidirse.

—Espero que estés en lo cierto con Chrona —dijo al fin, y acabó dando su sí.

Suspirando aliviada, me volví hacia Soul, que aún estaba sentado en su lugar.

—¿A mi no me queda más opción, no? —preguntó, resignado.

—Exacto —afirmé—. Pero quería que le preguntaras a Kim y Jacqueline en cuanto las veas, por si se nos unen o no.

Se lo pensó por un instante, pero acabó asintiendo.

—Se los diré.

—¡Estupendo! —Exclamó Black Star, pegando un brinco para levantarse del suelo—. Ahora, Kid, dime, ¿dónde guardas la comida?

* * *

><p>Para cuando salimos todos de la mansión de Kid, estaban por ser las diez de la noche. Cada uno se dirigió a su casa, pero en cambio, Soul, dijo que iba a pasarse por la mía.<p>

—¿Sucedió algo? —le había preguntado.

Él tan sólo se había encogido de hombros, y había comenzado a caminar por el cordón de la calle.

—He dejado algunas cosas —explicó.

Noté entonces que ya iba varios pasos por delante de mí, así que corrí a su lado y le alcancé enseguida. La noche era fría, húmeda, y una niebla densa iba cubriendo todo. No podía ver más allá de unos diez pasos, así que, para sentirme más segura, fui centrándome en cualquier presencia que sentía, aunque la mayoría de las que iban por las calle no eran más que simples vagabundos o gente que entraba apresurada a su casa.

Soul carraspeó entonces, y me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirí, y miré a mi entorno, de pronto preocupada porque un demonio saliera de alguna alcantarilla y o por detrás de un árbol.

—Cuando... cuando lleguemos a tu casa, quiero hablar contigo.

Parpadeé un par de veces. ¿Y por qué no en ese momento?, pensé, pero simplemente opté por callarme.

—De acuerdo.

Seguimos con nuestra ruta, y luego de unos quince o veinte minutos, llegamos. Abrí la puerta y algo de pronto me extrañó: no había nadie. Ni mamá, ni papá. ¿A dónde se habrían ido?

—Que extraño... —murmuré.

Crucé el comedor y fui hasta la cocina. Sobre la mesa había una de las notas de mi madre, que tan sólo ponía "En un rato volvemos", y me sonó seco al leerlo. Me di la vuelta y solté un suspiro. Subí las escaleras, y Soul me siguió los pasos tras revisar la nota. Tomó una de las cajas que habían quedado de antes, y comenzó a ir de su cuarto al baño, tomando objetos antes de que tuviera oportunidad de verlos. Al ver que no me necesitaba, bajé al living y me asomé por la ventana. No veía ni sentía nada. Algo agotada, me recosté en el sofá, y dejé que mis párpados se cerraran.

Me pregunté sobre qué me hablaría Soul. Siempre salía con algo que me sorprendía, aunque estaba casi segura que debía tener alguna relación con lo que habíamos hablado esa misma tarde con los demás.

Suspiré. Había sido idea mía, pero aún así, pensar en lo complicado que sería, y en lo duro que tendríamos que entrenar a partir de entonces, me preocupaba, y bastante. Tan sólo esperaba hacerlo lo mejor posible y tener las fuerzas y energía para resistirlo. Después de todo, quería encontrar a Chrona, y aquella no era mi única motivación. Ver a Kid tan exhausto me hizo querer ayudarlo, tanto a él como al instituto. Quería librarme de esa sensación de inutilidad, y comenzar a actuar como realmente lo hacía un estudiante de Shibusen. Mejorar como alumna, como técnico y compañera.

Al final, entre los desvaríos de mi mente, me quedé dormida. Calculé que fueron unas cinco o diez minutos en cuanto desperté. Abrí los ojos despacio, y vi a Soul. Retiró los brazos que tenía extendidos hacia mi, y en cuanto volteé para levantarme, noté que me había cubierto con una manta pesada.

—Siempre tienes frío —me explicó, aunque no le había preguntado nada.

Me cubrí la boca y bostecé. Sentía que los párpados me pesaban, pero aún así no podía volver a dormirme en el sillón. Soul tenía razón: hacía frío, y detestaba despertarme helada.

—Gracias por la manta.

El albino se apartó y tomó la caja en la que guardaba ciertas pertenencias.

—Bueno, ya es hora de irme. Saluda a tus padres en cuanto lleguen.

—¿Irte? Pero, dijiste que querías hablar conmigo.

Miró hacia la puerta. Debía estar pensando lo mismo que yo: era una buena oportunidad para tener una charla seria, si es que de eso se trataba.

—Estás cansada.

—Últimamente siempre ha sido así. —Volvió a mirarme, extrañado, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar el momento. Tal vez se estaba arrepintiendo, pero ya era tarde para algo así. —Bien... —dije, haciendo una pausa—, ¿querías hablarme de mi plan, o...?

—Quiero hacer las pases —me cortó. En los ojos azules, brillaba una pequeña línea blanca de determinación.

Me detuve a mirar su expresión por unos segundos. Por primera vez, luego de mucho tiempo, noté en Soul una sinceridad que parecía impropia de él.

—¿Las pases? —repetí.

Estaba asombrada. Luego de la constante indiferencia y hasta a veces el desprecio que Soul expresaba conmigo, era difícil de creer que estuviera hablando en serio.

Dejó la caja a un lado, sobre la mesita ratonera, y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

—Se supone que ambos formamos un equipo, y será indispensable para ese plan tuyo que ambos luchemos unidos si se presenta el momento. Pero en nuestro estado actual de desincronía, no estamos aptos para participar de esta idea que tú misma has propuesto. Y, creo que, si hay un modo para arreglar eso, es empezando con una disculpa.

De estar en su lugar, estaría al menos algo avergonzada. Pero Soul, que siempre hacía chistes con cada comentario que hacía y sacaba lo peor de mí, esa vez parecía alguien distinto. Tal vez más similar a Kid que al propio albino.

—No bromeas —pensé en voz alta.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo él, en apariencia ofendido, pero pronto se calmó—. Mira, si te he hecho poner furiosa...

—No lo has hecho —repuse al segundo, pero él me contradijo.

—Ayer me gritaste en medio de todo Shibusen, por si no lo recuerdas.

Ah, eso.

—De acuerdo —admití—, es verdad —y, tras vacilar por unos segundos, añadí—: es que estabas actuando como un idiota. —Soul parecía dispuesto a comenzar otra prolongada batalla de insultos, pero no era por ello que estábamos hablando con seriedad, para luego echar a perder la oportunidad con algo tan trivial. —Escucha, lo estuve pensando mucho, y si hay un problema entre nosotros, creo que tiene que ver con eso que Stein comentó una vez, sobre mantener los mismos objetivos. La primera vez que pudimos realizar la resonancia de almas, estábamos centrados en el mismo objetivo, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Y la última vez no fue así? Ambos queríamos acabar con esos pequeños demonios.

—No del todo —dije, haciendo una mueca—. Escucha, esa vez veníamos de discutir prácticamente todo el día —¿Cómo olvidarlo?—. Creo que eso ha afectado de algún modo la resonancia al haber diferencias entre nosotros, y más que nada por lo joven que es la conexión entre ambos —expresé, a lo último con un dejo de dudas y timidez. Tener la escrutadora mirada de Soul sobre mí había hecho que perdiera la confianza en mis suposiciones—. Pensaba planteárselo a Stein, pero no lo he visto desde que... —me callé. "_Desde que anunció que matarían a Chrona._"

Soul dio un suspiro, y ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos de su campera negra, amarilla en los brazos y el cuello. Se apoyó contra la pared, y cerró los ojos mientras meditaba sus palabras.

—De acuerdo, te diré esto: sé que no te he puesto muy fácil las cosas, y que la culpa de que ahora no podamos luchar es mía...

Alcé una mano, silenciándolo.

—No toda tuya. Soul, somos un dúo. Ambos cometemos errores, tal vez uno más que el otro, pero eso no quita que la culpa es de los dos. No soy la mejor técnico que podría haber, pero...

—Eso no es cierto —me interrumpió él, y me vi gratamente sorprendida—. He sido yo el que te escogió como compañera, y si lo he hecho, es porque creo que eres la indicada para mí.

Sentí entonces que el corazón se me salía del pecho. "La indicada". Claro que esas palabras no tenían ningún sentido romántico, pero tampoco podía negar que, de todas formas, me había quedado abrumada al oírlas. Noté que estaba clavándome a mi misma las uñas en los muslos, así que me levanté para ir hacia la cocina.

—V-voy a servirme agua. —Más bien necesitaba una pausa, y relajarme un poco, pero no era algo que podía decir en voz alta. Caminé hasta la heladera y saqué una pequeña botella que estaba cargada hasta la mitad. La vacié al mismo momento en que comenzaba a calmarme.

Pero, ¿por qué había estado tan inquieta? Soul no había dicho nada malo. Todo lo contrario. Cuando por fin estaba admitiendo mi desconforme conmigo misma, él me contradijo. ¿Creía que tenía potencial? ¿Confiaba acaso en que llegaríamos a ser algún día Death Scythe y Master?

"_Cálmate_". Ya tenía suficiente con lo actual, así que no debía sumar lo que sucediera a futuro a mi lista de asuntos por resolver. De hecho, debía estar alegre. Quizás fuera que estaba nada acostumbrada a que me dijeran algo tan bueno. De pronto me sentía feliz. Soul no mentía en lo que decía, y si era así, no habría problema en volver a sincronizar para luego luchar contra cualquier oponente que nos enfrentara. Comenzaba a llenarme de esperanzas. Por fin daba con un rumbo que me guiara hacia la luz en vez de a una espesa oscuridad.

Una brisa de aire frío me hizo tiritar. No me había percatado de que estaba mucho más fresco en la cocina que en la sala de estar, así que eché un vistazo: la cortina ondeaba con el viento que ingresaba, y me dejó ver la puerta de vidrio abierta. ¿Desde cuándo estaba así? Di un par de pasos hacia ella, hasta que, por inercia, mi percepción de almas dio un "vistazo" a las presencias de la casa. "_Tres._"

La botella vacía se calló de mi mano y golpeó el suelo, al mismo tiempo que daba la vuelta con la intención de correr al living.

—¡So-! —La figura de un hombre saltó y se plantó delante mío, y sin detenerse avanzó hacia mi. Retrocedí, asustada, y al pisar la botella tropecé y caí en el suelo. El sujeto no se detuvo por lo que seguí tratando de alejarme de él.

—Vaya, vaya. —Se puso de cuclillas y me tomó del mentón. Le dio la vuelta a mi rostro, examinándolo, y luego me miró de pies a cabeza—. ¿Tú eres la pequeña hija de Spirit? No estás nada mal, ¿eh?

Una exclamación de sorpresa lo hizo soltarme y voltear a ver. Soul se había quedado rígido a un par de metros nuestros, y miraba aterrado al hombre. Éste le sonrió, y volvió a ponerse de pie.

—¡Ah, Soul, amigo! Hace tiempo que no nos vemos. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

El albino transformó la expresión de miedo en una de rabia. Se agazapó, dispuesto a lanzarse sobre él en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

El sujeto era mucho más alto que él. Debía sacarle una cabeza y media, y era más corpulento por los músculos. Una sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro, y el cabello y los ojos marrones se veían mucho más oscuros con las luces apagadas de lo que debían ser. Se mostraba altanero, y con bastante confianza en si mismo como para no colocarse en una posición de defensa.

—¿Nosotros? No deberías darte tanta importancia, Soul. Tu técnico, en cambio, es mucho más importante que tú, y no es como si quisiera mucho de ella. —Se encogió de hombros, y dejó de darme la espalda, para verme—. Pero voy a matarla, si eso quieres saber. Ahora, a ambos.

Soul saltó antes de que se abalanzara sobre mí. Se prendió a su espalda, y transformó su brazo en una filosa hoja de guadaña. Logré apartarme antes, porque el tipo se lo sacó de encima y le lanzó un puñetazo que no llegó a golpear a mi arma. Volvió a intentar con un gancho derecho y luego izquierdo, pero Soul iba defendiéndose y yendo hacia atrás. Llegó su tiempo de contraatacar. Primero, guió su brazo derecho —el convertido— hacia su rostro, pero logró esquivarlo, y a continuación, volvió a intentarlo, pero guiando la hoja al pecho. En esa ocasión, el sujeto alzó la pierna, y detuvo su ataque con ella. ¿Por qué Soul no había podido cortarla? Tanto él como yo observamos desprevenidos su extremidad, y la explicación se halló frente a nosotros: una cadena dentada giraba a una alta velocidad, partiendo desde algún punto de la pierna hasta el pie, rodeándolo, y extendiéndose de nuevo hacia su cintura. Mientras giraban, parecían invisibles, los reemplazaba un pequeño destello de luz de luna.

—No son más que unos niños —dijo mirando a Soul aburrido. Lanzó una patada que mi arma pudo detener, pero al segundo envió su puño hacia su pecho, y lo derribó. Soul cayó de espaldas, y sin siquiera pensarlo, corrí hacia él y cubrí su cuerpo con el mío. Algo tironeó de mí, y me corrió a un costado a tiempo que oía cómo la cadena hacía un corte en el suelo.

Tenía un par de ojos azules casi pegados a los míos. Se leía con claridad un gran amontonamiento de sentimientos y pensamientos: miedo, frustración, enojo, intriga y preocupación. Pero sólo duró un instante. Soul tomó mi mano y entonces tenía una guadaña en ella. Que no quemaba. Que no era ni muy pesada ni muy ligera, sino adecuada para mí. "Adecuada". De nuevo esa palabra.

Me levanté deprisa, y justo a tiempo de esquivar otro ataque con el mango de mi arma. Aún así, tuve que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, apoyándome sin querer en la mesa. Volvimos a recibir una patada que pudo ser mortal de no haberme hecho a un lado. Sin pensarlo, fui al comedor, y miré a mi alrededor.

¿Qué debía hacer? Era claro que nuestro adversario era fuerte, más que ningún otro. Que Soul y yo volviéramos a sincronizar logró mantenernos con vida hasta ese momento, pero, ¿hasta cuándo podríamos seguir así? Tampoco estaba segura de que tuviéramos oportunidad de huir...

El oponente se giró hacia nosotros y se nos tiró encima, pero antes de que alguno de los dos cayéramos, unos brazos me sostuvieron, y otro par nos apartó de un empujón al sujeto. Volteé el rostro, y vi que era mi madre quien me sujetaba.

Ella, en cambio, no me devolvió la mirada. Se puso en pie y, Spirit, al percibirla, saltó hacia atrás, convirtiendo todo su cuerpo en una guadaña negra que giraba veloz hasta terminar posando en las manos de mi madre, quien la continuó girando en sus manos de un lado a otro, hasta colocarse en una posición de defensa con la que me ocultaba.

"_¿Ella..., un técnico, también?_"

—No te acerques a mi hija, Giriko —siseó, y en sus ojos ya no quedaba más rastros de una madre preocupada. Parecía fiera, inundada por una expresión asesina.

—¡Oh, vamos, Kami! —rió el aludido, Giriko, y se dio la vuelta para contemplarla—. Sólo quería que la vieran agonizar antes de acabar con ustedes —Se encogió de hombros—. Ya sabes, algo de rutina.

Ella siguió mirándolo, con las manos firmes y cerradas sobre el arma.

—Maka —dijo entonces, sin apartar la mirada de su oponente—, vete.

—¡No! —chillé entonces, siendo por fin capaz de hablar—. ¡No los dejaré a ustedes dos aquí!

—Maka —volvió a decir esta, con impaciencia.

"Observa sus almas" dijo Soul entonces. En medio de toda la confusión y la ira, hice lo que me pedía.

Y me quedé asombrada. El alma de los tres —Giriko, Spirit y Kami— los rodeaba como una inmensa burbuja celeste. A excepción la de Giriko, que era más oscura y parecía estar rodeada de más cadenas dentadas y filosas.

Entendí porqué Soul me había pedido que lo hiciera. Había visto a Spirit en acción, lo habilidoso y rápido que era, y había algo en la mirada de mi madre, que garantizaba lo mismo. Quería que confiara y no temiera por ella. Sin embargo, Giriko no parecía menos peligroso.

Aprovechando el momento de cavilación, él dio un salto y fue hacia mi madre. En el contorno de sus piernas, hubo de nuevo destellos, la cadena de una motosierra. Mi grito no se oyó con el ruido que estas produjeron, y a pesar de ello, mamá logró esquivarlo, saltando hacia la mesa e intentando clavarle la guadaña en la espalda. Pero él previó ese movimiento, y con una mano estiró la cadena hasta su hombro, y la guió hacia atrás, impidiendo que Spirit lo perforara. Giriko dio un salto con el que alcanzó a tocar el techo, y giró cayendo delante nuestro. Volteó, y nos dedico una sonrisa estremecedora. De forma involuntaria, di un paso hacia atrás.

—¡Váyanse! —nos ordenó Kami. Pero no quería ser una cobarde. No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados, esperando a ver quién de los tres moriría.

Tomé a Soul con mayor fuerza, hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos. Traté de imitar la mirada decidida de mi madre, aunque sabía que no estaba dando el mismo aspecto. Pero algo era algo.

Alcé la guadaña, y la dirigí hacia Giriko. Él la esquivó con facilidad, pero como ya lo esperaba, no me preocupó. Repetí el intento con el único objetivo de distraerlo, pero no fue tonto. Cuando mi madre arremetió contra él empuñando la guadaña, Giriko tomó la cadena con los guantes de sus manos, y le estiró hasta sobrepasarle un metro la cabeza. Como un escudo. Lo soltó y, en vez de mantenerse allí, comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro mientras que continuaba estirándose y rodeando su cuerpo. La otra cadena repitió los movimientos y, mientras seguían estirándose y tomando forma, acabaron conformando lo que parecía una jaula llena de púas que rozaba el techo.

Hubo un instante en que el tiempo pareció detenerse. Pero no fuimos más que nosotros al quedar asombrados, mi madre comenzando a analizar lo peligrosa que se ponía la situación, y de vuelta nosotros, sintiendo entre el silencio una fuerte advertencia de peligro: "Ahí viene".

Las cadenas se expandieron como en una explosión. Mi madre las esquivó todas con movimientos gráciles y precisos. Parecía una bailarina deslizándose entre las ramas de un bosque. Iba, esquivaba, se defendía con su arma y saltaba. Yo, en cambio, no esperaba algo como eso. Si bien logré esquivar bastante bien las cadenas, más que nada por pura suerte, me hice un millar de tajos que al instante comenzaron a sangrar. El peor de ellos me lo había dado en el tobillo. El ataque había destrozado la puerta, así que no dudé en salir de la casa en cuanto noté que Giriko se volvía contra mi.

Pero no podía retenerlo de ningún modo, porque Giriko era más rápido de lo que alguien podría imaginar. Me arrebató con una de sus cadenas la guadaña. Así de simple. Me desarmó. Estaba indefensa, y tenía frente a mi a una de las personas más peligrosas que nunca había enfrentado. Y lo pensé, ¿por qué no admitirlo? Pensé que moriría y que iba a irme de este mundo.

Kami se abalanzó sobre Giriko, tratando de hacerle algún daño. Sólo consiguió hacerle un tajo, y recibió un corte algo profundo en el estómago. Pero ni siquiera gritó, y siguió tratando de acercarse a Giriko. Entonces éste dirigió mi guadaña contra su pecho —que con suerte evadió—, y mientras reía, volvió a mirarme mientras que lanzaba un ataque directo a su corazón. No podía esquivarlo, pero mamá lo desvió. Al menos, por un momento. En un segundo, todas las cadenas se dirigieron hacia ella. Se defendió moviendo lo más veloz que podía la guadaña negra, pero una la alcanzó finalmente y atravesó su hombro.

—¡Mamá! —grité, pero no sirvió de nada.

Cuando un segundo grupo de cadenas de Giriko se alzó, creí que podría esquivarlo de todas formas. Pero no fueron hacia ella en esa ocasión. Las heridas no me permitieron hacer mucho. Kami estaba lejos, y aunque se hubiera acercado, no habrían podido llegar a tiempo para desviar tantos ataques. Así que, me quedé quieta, y cerré los ojos.

Pero, al parecer, la muerte no quería llevarme a mí.

Abrí los ojos, despacio, esperando ver a Giriko rendirse o algo tan milagroso como ello. Pero en este mundo no hay milagros, ni cosas bonitas como ellos que existan.

A unos centímetros de mí, estaba mamá, con ambos brazos extendidos hacia los costados. Tiesa, con la punta de sus pies rozando el suelo, como si levitara. Sólo vi la mitad de su rostro. Una expresión de dolor dejó todo mi cuerpo dormido. No vi cómo Giriko retiraba las cadenas de su cuerpo, sólo lo oí. El sonido que penetró en mi mente y se quedó allí, eternamente, torturándome.

Su cuerpo calló hacia adelante, pero antes de que tocara el suelo, Spirit la sostuvo con sus brazos. Estaba aterrorizado. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, una tras otra, sin oportunidad de contenerse. Caí de rodillas frente a ella, viendo su rostro, centrándome en él y haciendo lo imposible para no ver sus heridas, porque de haberlo hecho...

Soul se puso a mi lado al instante, y dejó su mano en mi hombro. Pero eso no me calmó. Nada lo hacía. No podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón, únicamente un dolor en el pecho, una dificultad para respirar, el llanto en mi rostro y la sangre impregnada en mis manos. Sangre. La sangre de mamá. "_Mamá_". Mamá moría, moría.

—Kami... —gimió Spirit, tomando su rostro entre las manos. Le costó que le mirara, parecía sentirse perdida—, por favor, Kami, no nos dejes.

Apenas movió el rostro. Pareció asentir. Tenía los ojos empañados por las lágrimas, que caían entonces mucho más que antes.

—Mamá —sollocé—, mamá..., no.

¿Por qué ocurría esto? ¿Por qué ella? Tomé su mano con fuerzas, como si con ello pudiera retenerla, aunque me hubiera encantado. Habría dado todo para aferrarla a la vida, al menos por un pequeño instante, porque no quería perderla, y menos así. Tan pronto, cuando aún era una mujer joven. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué? Tenía que vivir. Su vida no podía simplemente limitarse hasta ese momento. No podía ser de ese modo.

—No te vayas —rogué, y sentí sus ojos sobre mí—, mamá, no te vayas. Yo...

—Soul... —murmuró ella, aunque apenas se oía lo que decía—, cumple tu promesa.

El aludido ocultó sus lágrimas bajando el rostro, pero le sonrió y asintió.

—Lo haré.

Entonces mamá nos miró a Spirit y a mi, con cariño. Sus labios se curvaron en una débil sonrisa, y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

—Spirit, Maka, cuídense... —toció sangre y su voz se volvió cada vez más débil—, y Stein...

Esperamos a que continuara. A que siguiera hablando, a que aquella despedida se extendiera lo máximo posible. Pero no volvimos a oír su voz. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron, y sentí las crecientes ganas de gritar, de tomar a mamá en brazos y despertarla, pedirle que despertara. Por favor.

Spirit comenzó a gritar. A llorar y golpear el suelo con sus puños, desesperado, impotente. Me sentía igual que él. Pero no podía hacer más que llorar. La abracé. No me importó la sangre. Quería abrazarla, sentir la tibieza que quedaba de su cuerpo por una última vez, la prueba de que había vivido, que nos había amado, un calor que me parecía más que suficiente en medio de tanta catástrofe, de tanto frío y miedo.

"_¿Por qué?_" Lloré sobre su pecho. No podía soportarlo. ¿Por qué?

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, por favor! Te necesito —gemí—, no sabes cuánto... No me dejes, te lo estoy pidiendo.

—¿Giriko? —Una voz se oyó a cierta distancia. La de una chica, aunque no me fijé en quién, y tampoco la reconocí. Podían matarme ahí mismo, que no iba a importarme mientras que me permitieran estar al lado de mi madre. —Será mejor que nos vayamos, los de Shibusen vienen hacia aquí...

—De acuerdo —bufó éste—, de todas formas, esto comenzaba a ponerse aburrido.

No pude dejar pasar ese comentario. Con las rodillas temblando, me puse de pie, y lo miré desafiante.

—¡Tú! —mascullé—, maldita basura...

Giriko se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que siguiera. Pero no podía. En esos momentos era más la tristeza que la ira o cualquier tipo de sentimiento de odio contra ese tipo.

—¿Qué? ¿Planeas matarme? —Soltó una carcajada, y al parar, volvió a mirarme con desprecio—. Te lo advierto, mocosa, la próxima vez, antes de matarte, destrozaré todo lo que te queda. Familia, amigos. Los convertiré en nada, al igual que a tu madre. Así que, recuérdalo.

—No vas a seguir viviendo después de esto, Giriko —terció mi padre, aún en el suelo. Sólo en ese momento pude ver lo malherido que estaba—, voy a acabar contigo, definitivamente.

—¡Giriko! —insistió la otra persona. La observé: pequeña, con el cabello largo entre gris y celeste, montada sobre lo que parecía un renacuajo gigante, parecía mucho más nerviosa de lo que su voz la delataba.

—Realmente, mujer —dijo Giriko—, eres aburridísima.

De pronto ella miró hacia la calle, y le hizo señas rápido de que subiera con ella. Observé en la misma dirección, y lo sentí. Era Stein, que se acercaba corriendo hacia nosotros. El resto del personal del instituto llegarían probablemente en menos de unos minutos.

Al verlo, Giriko sonrió. Pero no se quedó a enfrentarlo. Subió junto a la muchacha, que le susurró unas palabras al renacuajo gigante. Éste dio media vuelta, y emprendió su marcha. Alguno de nosotros tenía que seguirlos, pensé, creyendo que esa persona sería Stein. Pero...

Estaba rígido frente al cuerpo de mamá. Se dejó caer a su lado, con una mano sobre su hombro.

—Kami... —murmuró. La arrugas de su rostro se pronunciaron, y una expresión de dolor e incredulidad surgieron de su rostro—. Hermana...

Más tarde lo supe, pero esa fue la primera vez que veía a Stein llorando; la primera vez que lloramos juntos.


	19. Capítulo XIX

__Lo de siempre: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Okubo, ese que nos hace sufrir cada mes con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco.__

**_**Holi, vengo a actualizar(?) **_**

**_**En estos momentos me siento tan mierda como si de verdad hubiera sido una asesina. Cuando llegó el momento de escribir eso simplemente no quería hacerlo, pero era algo que ya traía pensado desde el principio. LO SÉ, SOY UN BASURA :_**_**

**_**Ahora, bien, admito que este capítulo no me deja muy orgullosa, pero ahora es cuando llegamos a la parte que más me gusta del fic. Espero que a ustedes también. Mil disculpas de nuevo por las demoras. Ahora que volví a clases y que ya nos están hablando de los primeros exámenes me preocupa un poco seguir con este ritmo lentísimo, pero voy a intentar no tardarme. Pero tampoco quiero hacer promesas que al final no pueda cumplir (Odienme).**_**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios: __Akamaruwolf323; Cata-Chan1; Chibibra-saiyajin-evans; Rosario-san; Gisselle-Lee-Evans; Love Anna; lirilara1993; Camille Knightley (¿Quién eres? Nah, es broma XD), y también un agradecimiento a León, que si bien ya no anda por aquí, sigue leyendo el fanfic y apoyándome con él.. si terminé el capítulo, fue gracias a él___._ Me gustaría traerles un capítulo mucho mejor, pero es lo que pude hacer. La inspiración es mala conmigo ;-;

**_**Si ustedes gustan...**_**

**_**¡Lean!**_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Invierno<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo XIX<strong>**

**…**

Entre las cuatro paredes blancas había una única y pequeña ventana, por la que apenas entraba la luz. No hacía ni frío, ni calor. Tenía el espacio suficiente para que uno colocara muebles y demás pertenencias a su gusto, pero en mi caso, sólo había apilado una gran cantidad de cajas de cartón en las esquinas. Desde mi punto de vista, no había tanta diferencia entre ese sitio a las demás celdas para los criminales. Pero no era algo muy importante, de todas formas.

Aunque extrañaba mi casa. Tuvimos que trasladarnos con Spirit a los cuartos que tenía Shibusen para tanto alumnos, como profesores o cualquier otro integrante de la academia. De tan sólo oírla, la idea no me había agradado, pero no teníamos alternativa: el hogar en el que había vivido toda mi vida ya no era más un sitio seguro. Shibusen tampoco lo era para mí, no luego de lo ocurrido con Harvar, pero al parecer, los demás no tenían eso en cuenta.

No quería estar allí. De hecho, no quería estar en ningún lado.

Había pasado una semana desde que el prófugo y asesino Giriko había entrado a mi casa con intención de matar a todo aquel que viviera en ella.

"Al menos sólo murió una". La gente creía que no los oía, pero yo había escuchado muy bien cuando palabras como éstas salían de sus labios. Después de todo, para ellos no era más que una desconocida, una mujer que había ocultado su verdadera identidad para proteger a su familia, algo que hizo hasta el último momento. Algunos se atrevían a decir que era valerosa y fuerte, aún sin haberla conocido. Pero, pasados los días, su existencia había pasado al olvido. La gente pronto dejó de hablar de ella, y continuaron con su rutina diaria. No podía culparlos, era sabido que algo así ocurriría, sin embargo, algo afloraba en mi pecho cada vez que pasaba un grupo de estudiantes riendo o charlando de forma animada. Una sensación de vacío, frío y amargura.

Como si simplemente no perteneciera allí. Como si viera a través de un cristal grueso lo que pudo haber sido mi vida si todo hubiera continuado justo como estaba antes. Aquel sentimiento no desaparecía, crecía a cada momento, sin brindarme ningún segundo de paz. Había comenzado a evitar a la gente. Me encerré en mi nueva habitación, y salía sólo cuando me parecía que no tenía alguna otra opción. Nada aliviaba mi dolor. Nada me motivaba a seguir adelante. Mi alma estaba estancada en la horrible escena que aún tenía grabada en mi mente, y desde entonces, no reía, no conversaba, apenas me movía, y no estaba segura de si lo que hacía era seguir viviendo. Porque a esto no se le puede llamar 'estar viva', era algo completamente diferente. Empotrada en la cama, a veces me decía que hubiera sido mejor si hubiéramos cambiado de lugar con mi madre.

Las sábanas me envolvían, pero no me daban calor. Las sombras que proyectaba la luz me rodeaban, tiesas, y de a momentos me sentía parte de ellas. Tan sólo estando.

A menudo recibía visitas. Había visto la cara de Stein por última vez en el entierro, pero los demás solían visitarme. Hasta incluso, en los primeros días, un par de profesores vinieron a darme palabras de apoyo. Pero eso se debía únicamente a que Spirit se había hecho con la llave de mi cuarto, y yo no poseía ninguna copia, así que simplemente no podía ir y encerrarme como me hubiera gustado en verdad, para quedarme en paz. Aunque supuse que luego, pasados un par de días, habían entendido mi mensaje. Se limitaban a ir, tocar la puerta, y a esperar que yo les diera permiso para entrar, aunque podían hacerlo de cualquier modo. De todas formas, acababan marchándose. Y cuando lo hacían, me sentía mal. No era como si no valorara sus acciones, porque en verdad lo hacía, es sólo... es sólo que...

Alguien llamó a mi puerta. Al ver que ésta misma se abría, supe al instante de quién se trataba. Spirit asomaba la cabeza, con el cabello rojo cayendo hacia un lado. Sus ojos azules se veían más opacos que nunca, y aún así, sonreía.

—Buenos días, Maka —saludó.

El silenció se volvió mi respuesta.

—Ya pasaron las doce hace rato, ¿vas a levantarte? —Entró a la habitación y espero a que me moviera. Apenas podía verlo a los ojos—. Sabes que tienes que comer. Vamos, arriba.

"_Arriba._"

Spirit salió para que me vistiera, y luego de unos minutos, salí de la cama y lo hice. En un principio me negaba a comer, pero Spirit se había puesto furioso conmigo y había acabado gritándome, y arrastrándome hasta el comedor. No me habría importado, de no ser porque, mientras comía frente a mí, noté lágrimas cayendo sobre su comida, y el corazón se me cerró en un puño.

Me vestí como solía hacerlo, y peiné un poco mi cabello. Aún así, no lucía para nada bien. En cuanto salí al pasillo donde Spirit aguardaba, me sonrió y dijo lo mismo que en esos días:

—Qué bonita eres, Makita.

Comenzó a caminar mientras que yo lo seguía a sus espaldas. Subimos por la escalera más cercana y ancha, que llevaba al primer piso. Entre los muros se oían los murmullos de los estudiantes, que a esas horas estaban cada uno sentados en sus pupitres, poniendo o no atención a la clase. Para mi era la mejor hora para almorzar. Sólo un pequeño grupo de adultos se mantenía en el inmenso comedor, tomando tal vez un café, o simplemente aguardando a tener que dar clases a la hora siguiente. Era mejor que estar rodeado de tanta gente; los que están cerca observando, curiosos, los demás gritando, soltando carcajadas. No dejaba de sentirme incómoda en momentos así, porque era ver reflejado en los demás cómo actuaba antes. ¿A dónde se había ido todo eso? Estaba enterrado dos metros bajo tierra, junto a un ataúd.

Tomé asiento y Spirit fue a buscar las bandejas con la comida y la bebida, cubiertos y servilletas. Saludó a unos profesores alzando la mano, que estaban en el otro extremo, y se sentó en su silla. Comenzó a comer mientras lo observaba.

Al ver que no había comenzado aún, me sonrió de medio lado, y señaló mi plato con el tenedor. Asentí, y di un pequeño bocado, mientras que no despegaba los ojos de él.

—Hace buen clima fuera, ¿sabes? —comentó.

—...

Sonrió.

—Hoy ha venido Tsubaki a hablar conmigo. Está preocupada por ti, Maka. Creemos que te vendría bien salir y tomar algo de aire fresco. No has salido en toda la semana, ¿verdad?

Volvió a esperar por una respuesta que no recibió.

—Podría comprarte un libro nuevo... O dos, o tres. O cuantos quieras. Además, podríamos visitar a tu tío. Stein también ha estado muy solo últimamente.

Tomé un trago de jugo de naranja, hasta dejar el vaso vacío.

—Terminé —dije entonces, mientras le miraba.

Un ceño de preocupación se formó entre sus cejas. Se quedó callado por un rato, mirando mi plato lleno de comida. Alzó los ojos y dio un suspiro.

—¿No quieres acompañarme, entonces? —preguntó. Negué con la cabeza, y me levanté de mi asiento, dándole las gracias por la comida. Mientras me marchaba, miré a Spirit, que tomaba mi plato y empezaba a darle algunos mordiscos a la carne. Verlo solo, hizo que se me revolviera el estómago y que comenzara a sentir la necesidad de ir a vomitar, a pesar de que no tenía nada dentro del estómago. Aún así, pensé en ir al baño antes de irme a mi cuarto, para refrescarme la cara.

Estaba tan sólo a la vuelta del pasillo, así que doblé a la derecha mientras que mis pensamientos se centraban en Spirit.

No podía evitar preguntarme... ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma, como si nada ocurriera, como si la vida aún tuviera sentido? No lo comprendía. Por dentro, estaba destrozada, y aún así, él sonreía siempre que me veía. Lo había visto llorar la muerte de Kami, padecer el mismo dolor que Stein y yo, y aún así, unos días más tarde, actuaba de ese modo. ¿Así se sentía? ¿Esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿O simplemente era fuerte?

No podía saberlo. Quería, pero no podía hablar con él. Ni con nadie.

El nudo en mi garganta volvió a formarse, y bajando la cabeza, apuré el paso, y giré esta vez hacia la izquierda. Cuando tenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, una voz me llamó a mis espaldas:

—¿Maka?

La piel se me puso de gallina, y el pulso se me aceleró. "__No...__" Al voltear, pude ver a Kid, vistiendo la misma prenda de siempre, mientras que me miraba asombrado, con los hombros en tensión. Pero al instante se relajó, y sus labios se curvaron en una apenas visible sonrisa.

—Iba a pasar a verte por la tarde, pero... Me alegro de verte antes.

"__No.__"

Sin decir nada, abrí la puerta y la cerré a mis espaldas de un golpe.

—¿Maka? —preguntó Kid del otro lado. Pude oír cómo se acercaba y repetía mi nombre—. ¿Qué ocurre? Dime qué...

—Vete —dije primero por lo bajo. Las palabras dolían al salir de mi garganta, pero aún así, seguí gritando—: ¡Vete, vete, vete, VETE!

—No, no lo haré. No me iré, Maka. ¿Sabes acaso lo preocupados que estamos por ti, lo mucho que te hemos extrañado estos días, y cuánto queremos ayudarte...? ¿Por qué te haces esto? Nos duele verte así. Me duele. Duele tanto que no puedo dormir por las noches, ni pensar con claridad en el día. Al menos déjanos hablar contigo.

No podía aguantarlo más, no podía oír eso. Abrí la puerta, y Kid sonrió al verme, pero en vez de acercarme a él, salí corriendo hacia mi habitación. Kid se había quedado en donde estaba, y aún así, no disminuí en cuanto a la velocidad con la que se movían mis pies. Sentía que en cualquier momento caería, que tropezaría y no podría volver a levantarme del suelo. Pero no me detuve.

En cuanto llegué a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y me senté sobre la cama, con las rodillas a la altura del pecho. Tomé el almohadón y dejé que mi rostro se ocultara en él. Quería estar sola. Tranquila, en paz. No quería que nadie más se preocupara por mí, hubiera sido mejor si tan sólo se resignaran a lo que me había convertido y me hubieran olvidado, para ahorrarse todo aquel dolor, y dejarme a mi sin culpas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, me preguntaba a mi misma.

Pero no tenía alternativa. Estaba aterrada, de hecho. Cerré los ojos e inspiré con fuerza. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo me mantuve de ese modo. Si segundos, minutos u horas. Sólo era consciente de que el tiempo se movía, a pesar de que yo no avanzaba con él. Tenía el corazón lleno de cortes profundos y con puñales aún clavándose en él. No podía moverme, no podía hacer nada de lo que me pedían. Si lo hacían, las heridas crecerían, y tan sólo me haría aún más daño. Debía limitarme a respirar, a contar los latidos de mi corazón, que eran como quejidos lastimeros de alguien agonizando. Sólo eso.

Las piernas de pronto se cansaron de aquella posición, así que me acosté y me hice un ovillo, sin dejar de aferrarme a la tela de la almohada.

Mi propia mente trataba de torturarme, de hacer que mi pulso se acelerara y perdiera la poca cordura que me quedaba. Pero lograba controlarme. Había momentos en que la sangre estaba por todas partes, sobre la cama, el suelo blanco, las paredes, en mi rostro y mis manos, pero solamente bastaba con cerrar los ojos con fuerza, repetirme a mi misma que nada de eso era real, y todo volvía a la misma monotonía de antes.

Pero el pecho no dejaba de molestarme. A veces me faltaba el aire, y si no volvía al mismo ejercicio de inspirar y expirar de forma tranquila y algo pausada, sentía que me ahogaba, que mi pecho ardía y me dejaba un regusto desagradable. ¿Por qué no podía llorar? __Aquella __noche había llorado, y aunque esa vez no sentí ningún alivio, creí que esta vez si lo haría, al menos un poco. Pero las lágrimas no brotaban. ¿Qué tenía que hacer, entonces, para no estar de esa forma?

La última vez que había estado preocupada a causa de Chrona, mi madre me había dado su apoyo, inspirándome confianza, haciéndome razonar y regalándome sonrisas. ¿Acaso era por eso que lo mío no tenía reparo? ¿Porque era la única en la que podía confiar cuando simplemente decía que todo estaría bien?

"Todo irá bien. Ya verás."

¿Cómo pudo haber dicho algo tan cruel? Nada iba bien actualmente. Absolutamente nada. Todo era un caos, con Chrona lejos, todas las armas y técnicos en constante peligro, y sin ella... sin su compañía. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esa promesa? ¿Cómo podía dejarme, si era ahora cuando más la necesitaba?

Imágenes de su rostro inundaron mi mente: Despertándome por las mañanas, preparando mi desayuno, curando las heridas que me hacía de pequeña, leyéndome cuentos —siempre cuentos de princesas con finales felices—, tomando mi mano en las calles, abrazándome, peinando el cabello y demás cosas que, antes, no eran más que momentos de mi infancia, pero que ahora adquirían un valor significativo. Cada cosa que había hecho por mí, cada pequeño detalle... Siempre por mí.

"Todo irá bien."

"__Mamá...__"

Llamaron a la puerta. Los recuerdos de risas y juegos se fueron en cuanto abrí los ojos, tomada por sorpresa. Una voz dulce sonó del otro lado de la puerta de madera.

—Maka, soy yo —Tsubaki—. Voy a pasar.

Me senté sobre el colchón antes de verla entrando. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios, y sus ojos me miraron con cariño. El corazón se me volvió a acelerar, como cuando había visto a Kid. Había pasado toda la semana sin siquiera mirarles a los ojos. Debían pensar que eso era un avance importante, pero lo cierto era que me sentía más perdida que nunca. Al borde de un abismo, a punto de ser empujada por el viento. Se sentó a mi lado y se quedó por unos segundos callada. Me limité a mirar cada detalle en su rostro, como los ojos que brillaban con una extraña intensidad, la sonrisa que curvaba los delgados labios, y los mechones de cabellos oscuros que caían sueltos como una cortina, rodeando su cara y llegando hasta la cintura. Me pregunté qué imagen debía estar dando en comparación. Probablemente una lamentable.

—Hablé con Kid —soltó de pronto.

No me sorprendí. Después de todo, me lo esperaba. Estaban tratando de sacarme juntos del pozo helado en el que me había quedado, así que, tras lo ocurrido, Kid habría corrido a hablarlo con los demás. Pero no entendían. No podrían comprender qué era lo que en verdad iba ocurriendo dentro de mí.

—Dijo que escapaste de él en cuanto viste la oportunidad, a pesar de las cosas que te dijo... Así que, dime Maka, sinceramente, en ese momento, ¿huías de Kid, o era a otra cosa a la que le temías?

Los ojos se me abrieron como platos. Sentí como el corazón entonces me martilleaba contra el pecho, con dolor y un pobre esfuerzo. ¿Era acaso un libro abierto para ella? Tsubaki era mi mejor amiga. Me entendía mucho más que los demás, pero...

Su mirada era seria en cuanto volvió a hablar.

—Estás atravesando por lo que es posiblemente el momento más difícil de tu vida. Todo es demasiado duro, y no es como si antes las cosas fueran demasiado sencillas con tu situación familiar. Lo sé. Pero, ¿sabes Maka? Aunque en este momento te parezca imposible de creer, aunque estés negativa y no te sientas con las fuerzas necesarias para continuar a pesar de todo esto, habrá un momento en el que llegarás a superarlo. De a poco. No hoy, ni mañana, pero sí con el tiempo. Será triste recordarlo, y va a dejarte marcada, pero así son las cosas, Maka. Y aún en esos momentos, igual que ahora, nosotros estaremos a tu lado. Tus amigos nunca te dejarán de lado, porque te queremos y estamos esperando por ese momento en el que decidas seguir con tu vida, por más que te lleve bastante tiempo.

Me sonrió con dulzura y me tomó la mano. El apretón de la suya fue agradable, del mismo modo que lo hubiera sido un abrazo, porque con ese sencillo gesto se aseguraba de que sus palabras me llegaran, que irrumpieran en el amontonamiento de sentimientos de tristeza y oscuridad que me tenían agobiada, y sencillamente rodearan mi alma en un manto de calidez.

¿Los amigos siempre conseguían que uno se sintiera de esa forma, o era algo que sólo ella sabía cómo lograrlo?

—Bueno —dijo entonces, soltando mi mano y removiéndose en su sitio—, ya me has oído a mí, así que, te escucho.

Me mordí los labios. Era justo lo que pedía, pero aún así, no estaba segura de ser capaz de poner en palabras todo lo que pasaba dentro mío.

—Una vez le aconsejaste a Chrona que escribiera un poema. Dijiste que lo hacías seguido, cuando te sentías deprimida. ¿Quieres escribir uno?

Fruncí el ceño.

—No... —Mi voz sonó áspera, así que me aclaré la garganta.

—De acuerdo. Entonces —pensó—, ¿quieres hablar con alguien más? ¿Alguien con quien puedas sentirte más cómoda?

La miré incrédula.

—No. Eres la única con la que podría sentirme cómoda hablando una cosa así —solté. Tsubaki sonrió complacida, y dio un suspiro. Era la primera vez en días que soltaba una frase tan larga.

—Bien. —Y esperó.

No sabía qué era lo que esperaba que dijera, tal vez lo que menos deseaba expresar. En ese caso...

—Sé que este no es el mejor modo de actuar. Los he preocupado demasiado, cuando simplemente quería que no salieran heridos por mi culpa.

—¿Por tu culpa? —Pareció sorprendida—. ¿Cómo podrías habernos lastimado?

"__Es que soy un estorbo __—pensé—__. Soy débil, dependiente, y no puedo compararme en nada con todos ustedes. Mi madre incluso se sacrificó por mí, por ser esto.__"

Tsubaki comprendió al instante que no era sencilla para mí esa situación, no luego de la semana que había pasado cerrando la boca. Tsubaki se levantó de la cama, y en ese instante, alguien llamaba desde la puerta. Me sonrió, dándome a pensar que ya sabía de quién se trataba.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó.

Sin detenerme a pensar, asentí con la cabeza.

Fue hacia la puerta y salió un momento al pasillo. En su lugar, entró Soul, mirando primero hacia fuera algo incómodo, hasta que la puerta se cerró y ambos quedamos solos.

Clavé mis ojos en él, preguntando con la mirada qué era lo que hacía allí.

Él se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

—Sabes que nos tienes a todos preocupados. Inclusive a Kim. En mi caso, me tiene angustiado la idea de tener que buscarme otra técnico como reemplazo. Dicen que enloqueciste, o algo parecido.

—¡No estoy loca! —le espeté, y noté al instante una sonrisa que se le formaba en su rostro. Entonces lo entendí: quería que tan sólo dijera algo, como una forma de romper el hielo. Llevé mis manos a la boca, algo avergonzada.

Soul se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, justo donde antes se había quedado Tsubaki. Dejó que su columna reposará contra la dura pared, y volteó a mirarme a los ojos.

—Lo sé —dijo, e hizo que mi corazón diera un salto. Los ojos azules me escrutaron y comencé a ponerme nerviosa—. ¿Has hablado con Spirit? —preguntó, tal vez por decir algo.

—No hablé con nadie, Soul. Y no estoy segura de querer hacerlo.

Dio un suspiro.

—No estás obligada a decir algo, Maka. Pero al menos le estarías haciendo un favor al viejo si te dignas a soltar un par de palabras de vez en cuando. ¿Has visto su cara?

—La veo todos los días, y sé cómo se siente. Pero no es fácil.

—¿Que no es fácil? Por lo que más quieras, Maka; lo único que tienes hacer es sentarte a su lado y charlar de lo lindo o feo que está el clima. La gente no deja de sentir pena por él.

—¡No tienes idea de lo que dices! —grité, realmente enojada—. ¿Acaso puedes ver cómo me siento? ¡Él no es el único que la está pasando mal! ¡Yo también estoy destrozada!

—¡Sólo estás siendo una egoísta! —respondió, elevando aún más la voz.

Le lancé la almohada a la cara y me levanté de la cama.

—¡NO ENTIENDES! ¡Me siento terriblemente culpable, Soul! Si estamos pasando por todo esto, no es más que por mi culpa, porque... ¡Diablos, fue por mí por quién mi madre se sacrificó! ¡Soy la causa de que haya muerto y que ahora Spirit haya perdido a su esposa y que Stein se haya quedado sin la única familia que le quedaba! ¿Es que no lo ves? Yo... yo, realmente...

No podía más. No podía soportarlo. Me arrodillé junto al borde de la cama y enterré mi rostro entre las sábanas. Comencé a llorar y a gritar del dolor, del odio y la rabia que tenía contra mi misma. ¿Por qué no había podido morir en lugar de ella? ¿Por qué tenía que cargar yo con el peso de ser la sobreviviente de las dos? ¿Por qué Girko no podía simplemente haberme matado deprisa y ya?

Mientras descargaba todo eso que tenía guardado, sentí una mano que se apoyaba en mi espalda. Con la cara empapada en lágrimas, volteé a ver a mi arma, que me miraba con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Soul —murmuré, con un nuevo nudo en la garganta—, ¿también la extrañas?

Algo se transformó en su rostro. La sonrisa desapareció y una expresión realmente triste apareció en él. Se encorvó de repente y miró hacia el suelo. Supe la respuesta antes de que me la dijera.

—Sí —dijo por lo bajo, alzando su mirada azul para que no pensara que me estaba mintiendo. Tampoco lo hacía—. Sí, también la extraño.

Oír esas palabras me desarmó ya por completo. Me cubrí el rostro mientras volvía a llorar, a la vez que notaba un tenso abrazo del albino. Era difícil saber cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que me hubiera calmado. Soul me ayudó a levantarme y a sentarme a los pies de la cama, mientras que él se quedó parado delante mío.

—Ahora que lo has soltado, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer? —inquirió, esperando alguna buena respuesta.

No la obtuvo.

—No lo sé —comencé a decir—, ahora sólo quiero quedarme llorando por horas.

—¡Eso no es ningún progreso! —me reprochó entonces, y esperó a que dijera algo más. Pero estaba demasiado sensible como para siquiera intentarlo—. De acuerdo, mira. ¿Recuerdas las cosas que te conté de mi familia? —Asentí. Lo recordaba con claridad, y apreciaba ese momento de confianza que había existido entre ambos—. Piénsalo de este modo: pude haberme quedado en mi casa, soportando todo el maltrato que recibía si tan sólo me acobardaba y me resignaba a pensar que esa debía ser mi vida.

—No te trataban tan mal —dije. Aunque en parte era cierto lo que decía—. Es decir, eran estrictos, sí, pero no por eso es que sean terribles padres. Hay cosas peores.

Los ojos de Soul de pronto se ensombrecieron. Su mirada se tornó gélida, y hubo un instante en el que dejé de sentir en mi pecho los latidos de mi corazón. Sus ojos no expresaban más que un profundo rencor y un exceso de ira. Cerré la boca al instante.

—Como te decía —continuó, como si nada hubiera sido dicho—, pude haber elegido ese camino. Sin embargo, decidí alejarme de ellos, y ahora estoy haciendo algo por lo que sentirme orgulloso de mi mismo, independientemente de la opinión que ellos puedan dar.

—¿Y? —pregunté.

—Y —dijo—, que escogí hacer algo por mi mismo, con lo que sentirme mejor en vez de un miserable con una vida arruinada por sus padres. Y tú podrías hacer lo mismo. Seguir con tu vida, hacer a un lado la culpa, y hacer algo con esta segunda oportunidad que te ha otorgado tu madre para seguir viviendo. ¿Entiendes?

Desvié la mirada de sus ojos por unos instantes. Las cosas que Soul era capaz de decir me dejaron asombrada, y me dieron a entender mucho más las cosas. Él tenía razón. Por más que deseara que mi madre continuara viva y siguiera a mi lado, o que se hubieran invertido los papeles, esa era la realidad que me tocaba vivir. Tenía que asegurarme de que su muerte no hubiera sido en vano, y a su vez, hacer que los demás dejaran de preocuparse por mí. Y sólo había un modo para lograr eso.

—Te repito la pregunta —dijo Soul, mirándome con intensidad a los ojos—, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?

Cerré los ojos y libré a mis pulmones de oxígeno. Al abrirlos, ya estaba decidida.

—Me haré más fuerte —respondí—. Voy a defender a la gente que quiero, y a luchar por ellos.

Por más que el dolor aún hacía presencia en mitad de mi pecho, me dije que ese sería mi incentivo diario para hacer lo mejor que podía. Kami había muerto defendiéndome, y yo no podía permitir que su muerte fuese en vano. Por más que costara, por más que recuerdos y pesadillas atormenten mi mente, me haría más fuerte para soportar el dolor, y no permitir jamás que alguien se sacrificara por mí de nuevo.

Me levanté de la cama, preparada para salir y comenzar a entrenar en ese mismo instante. Pero antes de dirigirme a la puerta, volteé a mirar a Soul, y le sonreí. La primer sonrisa en días.

—Muchas gracias, Soul —Él le restó importancia, así que no insistí—. ¿Sabes? Creo que ésta ha sido la mejor conversación que hemos tenido.

Soltó una carcajada, y sonrió de buen ánimo antes de agregar:

—Tal vez hasta ahora.

Abrí la puerta, pero antes de dirigirme junto a Soul para que me llevara con los demás, me disculpé con él y dije que había un lugar al que tenía que ir con más urgencia. Entonces me despedí, y fui directo a donde había planeado.

* * *

><p>Me detuve frente a la puerta de la sala de profesores. Una sala del tamaño de un salón de clases que había encontrado con algo de suerte y memoria. Más suerte que otra cosa. No sabía qué iba a decir, ni si llegaría a expresar todo lo que había guardado en mi corazón hasta ese momento. Pero debía hacerlo. Enfrentar el miedo que me seguía constante, y olvidarme de lo demás y hablar. La culpa que azotaba mi cuerpo entero, haciéndolo estremecer, me había llevado hasta ese lugar.<p>

Así que, tomando aire para calmar mis nervios, llevé la mano a la puerta y toqué un par de veces. Diez segundos después, se abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué suce...? —Al verme, la expresión de mi padre quedó helada en una de sorpresa, con los ojos grandes y la boca ligeramente abierta. Enmudeció por un instante—. ¿Maka?

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero la cerré de inmediato. Había pensado en ese instante un par de cosas con las que comenzar, pero... verlo hizo que las mismas volaran como aves espantadas por la gente.

—Yo... —Era tanto lo que tenía para decirle. Tanto lo que había decidido no compartir. Pero no eran cosas que podían fácilmente ponerse en palabras. Temía que me odiara. Que hubiera comenzado a detestarme por lo que había obligado a mi madre a hacer, por haberle hecha perdido, por comportarme de la manera más cruel con él cuando debía sentirme igual de devastado por mi culpa, cuando simplemente quería que siguiera con mi vida. ¿Habría extrañado a la antigua Maka? ¿Su odio hacia mi llegaba hasta el punto de querer verme desaparecer en ese preciso instante? Yo le había extrañado muchísimo. Finalmente, dije lo que pude antes de que la garganta se me cerrara en un nudo y las lágrimas comenzaran a caer—, yo... lo siento, papá.

Cubrí mi rostro con las manos, en un intento tonto porque no me viera llorar. Sin embargo, no pude contener los sollozos, y su silencio me hacía seguir llorando, cada vez más.

Luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad, en la que sentía como si el tiempo jugueteara con mi marchitado corazón, Spirit dejó que una de sus manos cayera sobre mi hombro. Me detuve, sorprendida, y alcé los ojos para observarlo. También lloraba, pero esta vez una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Y no era ninguna sonrisa forzada, como las que me dedicó durante la semana; era sincera, cargada de alivio y ternura.

Me dio un abrazo, y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, dijo:

—Yo también lo siento.

Le devolví el abrazo.

* * *

><p>La katana de Black Star trazó una línea imaginaria en el aire que descendía en vertical, e iba directo hacia mí. Coloqué la guadaña delante de mí, frenando el golpe y, contraatacando, le obligué a dar un paso hacia atrás. Sus reflejos eran asombrosos, por lo que no podía simplemente desviar su atención y atacarlo por otro lado. Sabía cómo defenderse y cómo moverse. Pero era mejor atacando.<p>

Cuando creí que por fin lo había atrapado, sentí que algo me sujetaba del tobillo y me hacía caer hacia atrás. No sólo había tropezado, sino que también di un salto involuntario del susto que empeoró la caída. Cerré los ojos adolorida, y fruncí el ceño al notar algo que me pinchaba el estómago. Al volver a abrirlos, allí estaba el engreído, apuntándome con su arma. Ésta al instante se convirtió en una muchacha alta y de cabello largo, mi mejor amiga. Me ayudó a levantarme deprisa y, mientras regañaba a su novio, no dejaba de sujetarme el brazo.

—¡No tenías que hacer algo así, Black Star! —Se volvió hacia mí, y comenzó a pedirme disculpas—. ¿Estás bien?

—Claro que está bien —dijo el peliazul, y no se equivocaba. Sólo fue un pequeño golpe, en comparación de otros peores que me había dado—. Y no tienes porqué enfadarte conmigo, Tsubaki. Después de todo, fuiste tú quien la tomó por el tobillo.

"__¿Ella?__"

—Lo hice porque me lo pediste —continuó mi amiga, sujetándome cada vez con más fuerzas—. Y no me refería a eso. Sino a cuando la apuntaste en el estómago. Era completamente innecesario.

—¡No le hice ni un rasguño!

—¡Mira! —De pronto, tiró de mi campera, y señaló un sitio en donde parecía que la tela se había rasgado, pero a penas se notaba.

—Eres una exagerada —soltó entonces el chico, y Tsubaki me soltó mientras que se enfrascaba en una discusión con él. No era normal en ella ponerse así, siempre trataba a todos con amabilidad, como había hecho conmigo hace un par de días cuando consiguió darme ánimos. Tal vez yo era la causa de ese extraño comportamiento en ella. Tal vez estaba en sus días. Quién supiera.

Un chico se apareció de pronto a mi lado, con el cabello blanco y los ojos de un azul petróleo. Vestía una campera de cuero negra, y debajo sólo llevaba una camiseta, y parecía no tener frío, aún estando así.

—Tsubaki está actuando algo maternal, ¿eh? —comentó, sentando en el asiento y contemplando como Tsubaki parecía de pronto menos molesta en cuanto el peliazul se le acercó y susurró algo en su oído. Estaba roja de vergüenza, y tapé mi boca ocultando una sonrisa.

—Siempre lo ha sido, sólo que ahora está más preocupada que nunca. A propósito —dije, arqueando una ceja—, ¿has visto qué fue lo que me hizo tropezar? Black Star dijo que fue Tsubaki, pero no desvié los ojos de la katana ni por un segundo.

—Eso...

—Hace menos de una semana que Tsubaki y Black Star tuvieron una importante misión en Asia —dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas. Ambos volteamos a ver a Deat the Kid, que vigilaba a las hermanas Thompson luchando entre ellas. Mientras hablaba, analizaba sus movimientos, tratando de localizar algún error, pero como siempre, sus habilidades en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo eran mejores que las mías, aunque Patty era la que más destaca. Él no detuvo su explicación—. Fue difícil, pero finalmente vencieron y Tsubaki adquirió una nueva habilidad como arma. Es por eso que ahora puede convertirse en katana.

—Creí que tan sólo habían estado ocultándolo para sorprendernos algún día —comenté.

Kid no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Ese presuntuoso jamás haría algo así. —Tenía razón. No pude evitar reírme de su pequeña broma—. En fin, con ella ahora, Black Star puede utilizar su propia sombra contra su oponente. Es un poder muy interesante —agregó al final.

—Entonces, ¿fue su sombra la que me hizo tropezar? —pregunté, sorprendida. Kid asintió con la cabeza, y volteó a mirarme en cuanto Liz y Patty acabaron con su pelea—. ¿Es decir que perdí por un truco barato como ese? —exclamé, de pronto sonrojada. No podía creerlo, era patético.

—No sabías de su existencia, y confiaste en que conocías ya todos sus movimientos, de tantas veces que los viste luchar —Kid fue amable al pronunciar esas palabras, aunque aún así, me pregunté cuánto más tendría que entrenar para no volver a caer en algo como eso. Si quería salvar a Chrona y ayudar a Shibusen, tendría que estar aún más capacitada—. Tus reflejos están dormidos, Maka —dijo Kid entonces, justo en el momento en que sus armas se acercaban—. Vamos, arriba, pelearán contra mí, y tratarán de desviar todas mis balas.

Soul y yo nos pusimos de pie, y fuimos al pequeño espacio entre los árboles en donde antes estaban practicando las compañeras del shinigami. Era un día soleado, adecuado para salir, no para triturarse a uno mismo los huesos y músculos. Pero no nos quedaba opción más que someternos a un estricto entrenamiento.

—Balas. ¿Estás segura de que puedes con ello, Maka? —pregunto Soul, antes de volverse una guadaña.

Su comentario fue como una flecha que atravesó directo en mi orgullo. Me sonrosé y le eché un intento de mirada de furia.

—Si me protejo con tu cuerpo humano, ¿crees que podré lograrlo, Eater?

Arrugó el ceño, y sin hacer algún comentario, se volvió una guadaña roja y oscura. Noté las palmas de las manos frías en cuanto se cerraron sobre el mango, aunque se sentía agradable, de alguna forma. Era agotador, pero durante esos días, luchar había sido una buena terapia. Mi mente se centraba en mi objetivo, y la conexión entre las frecuencias del alma con mi arma me ayudaban a recordar que no estaba sola.

Kid sonrió al colocarse frente a mí, e hizo que me sonrojara, inevitablemente. Un montón de recuerdos afloraron en mi mente, y era difícil frenarlos. De alguna manera, pude sentir como Soul se percataba de ello y se molestaba. Sacudí la cabeza varias veces en un intento de despejar mi mente. No quería que Soul leyera mis sentimientos, era simplemente vergonzoso.

Tomé oxígeno y me serené. Colocando mis pies uno delante del otro, y la guadaña con su filo apuntando a Kid, me centré sólo en la pelea. Mejorar era mi actual prioridad.

* * *

><p>Estaba agotada. Kid no había tenido piedad contra mi, y luego de eso, me sugirieron luchas contra Patty, porque según la opinión de todos mis amigos, necesitaba saber algo más aparte de manejar una guadaña y localizar el alma de las personas. Muchas veces había entrenado de esa forma en el instituto, pero por fortuna, nunca había tenido que enfrentarme con alguien como a ella. En un primer momento, había podido defenderme y esquivar varios de sus golpes. Pero luego de un segundo, comenzó a moverse a mayor velocidad, y no dejó lanzarme golpes. Lo máximo que pude mantenerme en pie luego de todas las veces que me había vencido, fueron unos dos minutos.<p>

Tuve que descansar antes de ponerme a caminar. Los pies y piernas no me responderían de otra forma.

En ese momento, estábamos acercándonos a Shibusen. Eran cerca de las ocho, y aunque le había avisado a mi padre de que estaría entrenando hasta tarde, nunca antes me había quedado hasta esa hora haciendo ejercicio. Esperaba que no estuviera preocupado por mí.

—¿Mañana Sid nos hará entrenar también? —exclamó Liz. Abrió la boca formando con ella una O—. Oh, definitivamente faltaré a clases.

—De todas formas tendrás que ejercitarte con nosotros por la tarde —dijo él en respuesta.

—Además no puedes faltar mañana. ¿No tienes que entregar ese informe que vienes retrasando hasta ahora? —inquirió su hermana, con un tono de voz divertido.

Liz se sujetó de la cabeza y se detuvo de pronto. Volteamos a verla, antes de que se pusiera a gritar.

—¡Aún no lo he acabado! —Corrió hacia el chico con el cabello azabache, y comenzó a zarandear su hombro—. Kid, tú eres un dios, ¡tienes que ayudarme!

—Puede que un dios sea misericordioso, pero también debe ser justo, Elizabeth —le contradijo a ella—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con eso? —Se negó.

—¡Por favor, Kid! ¡Van a hacerme pedazos si no entrego ese informe mañana! ¡Préstame tu cerebro!

Mientras Liz seguía con sus intentos de persuadir a nuestro amigo entre lamentos y súplicas, Tsubaki se me acercó sin que me hubiera dado cuenta.

—Maka, ¿mañana irás a clases? —Asentí. Esos días había estado faltando, como era de esperarse en cuanto a la actitud que había tomado, pero pensé que tal vez los estudios contribuirían a que mi mente se mantuviera ocupada, y además, existía un cierto grado de posibilidades sobre aprender algo útil que me ayudara en los días continuos de batallas. Tsubaki sonrió ante mi respuesta—. Me alegra que por fin te reincorpores.

—Es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora —dije—. Lamento haberme dado cuenta recién ahora.

—No te preocupes por eso. ¿Te vas sintiendo mejor? —preguntó con algo de duda en su tono de voz.

Me mordí los labios.

—Lo intento —dije entonces.

No mentía al decir que lo intentaba. El esfuerzo que hacía por conseguirlo era hasta agotador pero, estando de cara larga, ¿qué obtenía? Lo mejor era sencillamente centrarme en lo que iba sucediendo, el "hoy", el presente. No hay solución para el pasado más que la superación, y aunque eso me lastimara, había comprendido muy bien que no se podía hacer nada más al respecto.

Tsubaki se detuvo. Fui la única que se percato de ello, puesto que la mayoría oía las quejas de Liz de lo estricto que era Shibusen a su parecer. Tsubaki los miraba, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y dirigí mi mirada hacia ellos también, con la intención de averiguar lo que transcurría por su mente.

—Nunca he dicho esto antes —dijo de pronto, llamando mi atención—, pero todas las mañanas, al abrir los ojos, pienso en todo lo que tenemos: objetivos, metas, familia, fe, sueños... y amigos. El apoyo invaluable e inquebrantable de nuestros amigos. —Al decir esto, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, como orgullosa, y me miró—: Es por eso que siempre sonrío, Maka, por si te lo has preguntado. A pesar de que también he perdido a personas verdaderamente importantes, no deja de reconfortarme saber que cuento con ustedes para lo que sea.

Cierta calidez llegó a mi pecho, acompañada a su vez de algo que estrechaba mi corazón. Ella conocía lo que me estaba pasando. Y aún así, nunca había dejado de sonreír. Siempre encontraba motivos para hacerlo, y sólo en ello pensaba.

"_Eres admirable_", pensé. Comenzó a avanzar y continuó hablando.

—En especial aquellos con los que nuestras almas se sienten cercanas—Ocultó una sonrisita en cuanto noté que su mirada se dirigía a Soul, aunque él no lo notaba—. Estoy segura de que esas personas te seguirán hasta el fin del mundo con tal de alcanzarte.

En ese momento, una ola barría con cada pensamiento de mi mente y no dejaba más que las palabras de Tsubaki en la orilla. "Hasta el fin del mundo." ¿De verdad alguien podría hacer algo como eso? Cerré los ojos, y entre esa pequeña oscuridad me llegó el recuerdo de una sonrisa.

"_Chrona..._" Quiero encontrarla.


	20. Capítulo XX

_Lo de siempre: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Okubo, ese que nos hace sufrir cada mes con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco._

**_¡AL FIN LLEGUÉ AL XX! _**

**_Bien, este capítulo es corto, y perdón si no hay un avance en él, pero espero que lo disfruten de todas formas. Recién ahora me libro de los exámenes y todo eso, y no estuve pensando en otra cosa más que en actualizar de una vez. Mis disculpas por los posibles errores. Em, y no, no es a esto precisamente a lo que me refería en el capítulo anterior, pero creo que se harán una idea. _**

**_Ah, y sí, me cambié el nombre. Pero es posible que dentro de un mes vuelva a suceder. Me conozco e-e_**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios: _Chibibra-saiyajin-evans; niixuiix; Cata-Chan1; Camille Knightley; Lady Moustache; Monotone-Princess; Val_. ¡Aprecio cada cosa que digan! _  
><em>

**_Si ustedes gustan..._**

**_¡Lean!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Invierno<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XX<strong>

**…**

—¿Por qué estás asustado? —Le pregunté a Spirit. Su confesión me había asombrado, teniendo en cuenta que nunca había mencionado nada que lo insinuara.

Caminábamos por una calle ancha y algo desierta. Spirit iba a mi lado, y se lo notaba de lo más nervioso. Y no por la gente del vecindario que nos observaba con curiosidad, sino por lo que nos aguardaba en nuestro destino: La casa de Stein. Había estado muy sólo últimamente, así que no vi por qué negarme en cuanto papá me pidió que le acompañara. Stein podía tener una terrible personalidad, pero a fin de cuentas era mi tío, y ambos estábamos compartiendo una misma pérdida.

—Tu tío está enojado con gran parte de la humanidad ahora mismo, pero estoy seguro de que lo está más conmigo que con nadie...

—Oh... —No fue necesario que me explicara el porqué.

Del mismo modo en que yo lo había hecho, Spirit se culpa de la muerte de mamá. Asegura que, de no haber hecho que lo odiara tanto, de haber estado las cosas bien entre ambos, hubieran podido formar el Caza-brujas, y que con él al menos hubieran podido hacer más, quizás, pero no era algo seguro.

No era buena con las palabras para dar ánimos, pero de alguna forma logré darle a entender que me sentía igual, le comprendía, y que era algo que no me dejaba tranquila. Esas cosas serían algo que tal vez no nos dejaría en paz nunca, pero en todo caso, pensar en ellas tan sólo lo empeoraba.

Conocía a Stein, pero no lo suficiente como para determinar si estaría enfadado o no. Lo dudaba.

—De odiarte, es posible que ya te hubiera matado hace tiempo, ¿no? —dije sin pensar. En cuanto lo había notado, Spirit había hundido aún más los hombros. —Es broma —agregué, en el preciso momento en que nos quedábamos frente a la casa de mi tío.

No había cambiado en todos esos años que habían pasado desde mi última visita: seguía presentado esa apariencia de descuido, suciedad, y las extrañas líneas negras que recorrían las esquinas de la edificación, similares a un montón de cicatrices. Actualmente, desentonaba bastante con el resto de los hogares del barrio —las paredes estaban pintadas de una gran variedad de colores, entre ellos rojo, verde, azul, rosa y amarillo—, y me pregunté si, precisamente, con todos esos colores no pretendían distraer a los demás del lúgubre sitio en el que vivía Stein.

Spirit se acercó a golpear la puerta, pero esta se abrió tiempo antes de que sus nudillos tocaran la madera. Un olor de cigarrillos y algo más nauseabundo nos recibió como una bofetada en el rostro. Ambos arrugamos la nariz, y Spirit maldijo en voz baja mientras que abría la puerta por completo y entraba en la casa.

Vacilé por unos instantes bajo el umbral. No había notado hasta ese momento lo preocupada que me tenía Stein, y si lo encontraba como un moribundo, probablemente me haría sentir culpable de nuevo y, al igual que Spirit, odiada por él mismo. Pero si era así, debía afrontarlo; como a todo.

Di un paso y tomé aire antes de adentrarme en la oscuridad interna del hogar. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero por un pasillo se veía una parpadear. Spirit y Stein estaban allí, podía sentirlo. Con un repentino temor por lo que iba a encontrarme y cierto dudar en mis pasos, avancé hacia un cuarto que no recordaba que hubiera, y mientras más me acercaba, iba notando la luz de una lámpara de escritorio, dorada, mezclándose con otra de la pantalla de la computadora. Un documento estaba abierto, el monitor lleno de palabras que no alcanzaba a leer. Libros desperdigados por doquier, unos con algunas anotaciones extras en sus hojas, otros marcados en las páginas, algunos esperando a que se le dieran una nueva leída. ¿Stein estaba recopilando información? ¿De qué sería en esta ocasión?

Sobre un sofá de tres cuerpos estaba Stein, recostado. Spirit le había quitado su lugar en la silla de escritorio, y apoyando su pecho en el respaldo, se mantenía muy cerca del sillón. Stein no llevaba las gafas, lo que me pareció en verdad extraño. Sus ojos verdes parecían más pequeños, estaban rodeados por arrugas de cansancio y por debajo se habían formado también ojeras oscuras. Llevaba puesta la misma bata de siempre, y colgaba a un lado del sofá rozando el suelo. Noté entonces los papeles arrugados y otros hechos bolitas que, mientras más cerca estaban del cesto, más eran en cantidad.

Las paredes grises despedían un hedor a humedad, y noté en segunda instancia el aroma de un desodorante de ambientes que posiblemente había echado Spirit en uno de sus intentos de ocultar el olor. No había servido. De hecho, lo había empeorado.

—Creí que vendrías tú solo —habló de pronto Stein, con cierto recelo en su voz. Me pregunté de pronto si mi tío quería que me fuera en ese preciso instante. Si era así, podría decírmelo. No quería molestarlo, en absoluto.

—Stein, eres mi compañero. Puedo notar tu inestabilidad, incluso si yo no tengo la percepción de almas como ella. Y ambos sabemos lo que necesitas.

El de cabello gris lo miró molesto. "_Inestable_". No podía haber una mayor razón por la que me debía ir. Si yo era un estorbo en ese sitio, no podía quedarme y hacer que Stein se cabreara y empeorara. Recordaba lo que me había contado mi madre de él, de como la locura lo había poseído y le había llevado a destruir a casi toda su familia. Aunque habían pasado tantos años, no era algo que simplemente podía olvidar, mucho menos una posibilidad que descartar.

—Puedo irme si quieres —le dije, sin pausa—. Conozco el camino de vuelta al instituto.

Stein cerró los ojos, y su expresión de a poco dejó ese aspecto tenebroso.

—No —respondió, y dio un suspiro—. Spirit tiene razón, es mejor si te quedas.

Desconcertada por aquella respuesta, asentí y me acerqué un par de metros. El silencio se instaló en el cuarto, y pareció llevar un largo tiempo allí, junto a los muebles y el polvo de cada recoveco, como su hubiera nacido con la casa para quedarse y no marcharse nunca de su sitio. Cierta tensión se percibía, pero al parecer, a Stein todo le era indiferente.

Spirit se levantó y, sin decir nada, salió del estudio. En cuanto oí el ruido de unas puertitas abrir y cerrarse repetidas veces, supe que se hallaba en la cocina, revisando la encimera, los cajones, y luego el refrigerador, incluso. Por un momento había temido que se fuera de la casa.

Al minuto volvió para decir:

—Stein, no hay nada de comida, ¿verdad? —preguntó serio.

—Sólo he salido para comprar cigarrillos —admitió, retándole importancia al asunto.

Spirit meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—Kami te había pedido que lo dejaras. —La sola mención de su nombre fue un golpe que me llegó hasta mi, como una flecha que atraviesa algo que estaba en mitad de su camino hasta llegar a su objetivo. Agaché la cabeza, con el fin de ocultar la expresión de mi rostro, en el momento en que Spirit continuaba hablando—. Iré a comprar algo. Mientras tanto, Maka, espera aquí y vigila a Stein.

Sin darme tiempo a replicar —sólo a sorprenderme y dejarme con la boca abierta y el "pero" en la garganta—, salió de la habitación y de la casa, y ahí sí, quedamos solos.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Stein, quien no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, y sin poder hacer más que resignarme, me desplomé sobre la pequeña silla con ruedas negra, y apoyé la nuca en el respaldo. Contemplé un techo que parecía un criadero de insectos, lleno de telarañas. Pensé en formar algún tema de conversación, para no sentirnos incómodos, pero probablemente Stein ignoraría mis esfuerzos y me dejaría hablando sola.

—Puedes aprovechar ahora si quieres irte —sugirió entonces mi tío.

Oírlo de vuelta me tomó por sorpresa, por lo que casi caía de la silla.

—¿Qué dices?

Aunque ciertamente no estaba pasando el momento más divertido de todos, no estaba allí porque me sentía obligada a quedarme para hacerle compañía. Había sido decisión mía, y aún iba a quedarme.

—Cierto, es mejor si te quedas. Tu padre no mentía. Me siento mejor contigo aquí —dijo—. Pero no te hagas ilusiones —agregó enseguida, justo cuando comenzaba a hacer precisamente aquello—, no es más que por tu frecuencia anti-locura.

—¿Mi qué? —inquirí, desconcertada.

—Son las ondas que envía tu alma a tu alrededor, Maka. Lo que te mantiene tanto a ti como a tus cercanos cuerdos, incluso cuando todo se ha visto reducido a un montón de mierda. —Stein se incorporó, y se mantuvo sentado sobre el sofá. Sacó un cigarrillo y un encendedor del mismo bolsillo, y comenzó a fumar. De pronto parecía más relajado—. Kami... —dijo, y su voz pronunciando su nombre fue tan doloroso que tuve que apartar los ojos de él—, ella te ha contado lo que me ocurrió de pequeño, ¿no es cierto?

—Dijo que te enfadarías si lo sabías —respondí tras un momento. Por la expresión de mi tío, supe que pensamos lo mismo: "_Ya no podía enfadarse con ella._"

Esa vez el humo que desprendía el cigarrillo llegó a mi en el instante en que inspiraba hondo. Tosí, pero decidí no quejarme por una vez.

—Supongo que se ha guardado un detalle: Si pude volver a mi verdadero yo, fue gracias a que su alma poseía la misma frecuencia anti-locura que tú. Sí —asintió, en cuanto los ojos se me abrieron como si algo tirara de mis párpados—, es algo que heredaste de ella. Spirit también lo sabe, así que no me sorprende que te haya pedido que vinieras. Sin embargo, déjame decirte que me las ingenié por mi mismo hasta ahora. Mantuve mi mente ocupada en mis estudios, hasta no he dormido por lo ocupado que estaba. Así que, puedes irte, sin sentir culpa.

Quería que me fuera. Claro que no iba a admitirlo, porque sabía lo que era conveniente, y no quería buscar problemas ni con Spirit ni con nadie, aunque no le afectara en absoluto, pero esperaba que lo abandonara y siguiera haciendo mi vida. Incluso si no me hubiera dicho nada sobre las ondas de mi alma, mi respuesta no habría cambiado:

—No pienso irme.

Estaba decidida. Había tomado una elección.

Stein me dirigió una mirada seria, cargada de varios interrogantes. Pero no dijo nada más, así que supuse que no iba a insistir en el tema. De pronto no me sentía tan nerviosa, tal vez con un poco más de confianza. Hice caso omiso del aura que desprendía mi tío, me levanté de mi asiento y comencé a examinar la casa. Me paseé por los corredores, el baño, la cocina y su cuarto. Encontré varias colillas de cigarrillo tiradas juntos a más bollos de papel y mucho, pero mucho más desorden. Me pregunté cómo una sola persona podía causar tanto desastre en un simple lugar, y recordé las veces que mamá regañaba a Stein por...

Alejé ese recuerdo de mi mente. Volví a posar los pies sobre la tierra, preguntándome cómo alguien podía animarse al menos un poco viviendo en un sitio tan descuidado. Hallando por fin la respuesta a la incesante pregunta de qué podría hacer allí por mi tío, volví a la cocina y tomé una escoba y una pala. Barrí por toda la casa, y en cuanto me tocó limpiar el estudio, donde Stein aún seguía sin intenciones de alejarse del sofá, arqueó una ceja y me miró como si acabara de volverme loca. Junté bolsas de basura repletas de cigarrillos, papeles, y comida podrida que largaba un olor nauseabundo que inundaba la cocina. Limpié la heladera para que aquel olor desapareciera, y los muebles y el baño. Por último pasé un trapo al piso, y cuando todo quedó brillante y con un aroma fresco en verdad, volví al estudio y miré la hora. Habían pasado dos horas casi sin darme cuenta, y Spirit aún no volvía.

—¿Por qué se tarda tanto? —inquirí en voz alta, de pronto preocupada. Comenzaba a sentirme con temor a que pasara algo, a que no me hubiera avisado y se fuera a un sitio peligroso. Trataba siempre de que aquellas ideas no nublaran mi mente, pero una vez que llegaba la primera, se doblegaban y multiplicaban en un instante.

Comencé a pasearme nerviosa por el pequeño cuarto. En ningún momento reparé en que Stein estaba observándome, tal vez esperando a que me cansara, pero entonces un fuerte golpe cortó los hilos de mis pensamientos, y en cuanto volteé lo vi con una mano cubriendo sus ojos y la otra cerrada en un puño haciendo fuerza contra el suelo.

—¿Puedes quedarte quieta? —pidió, delatando su fastidio—. Haces que pierda los estribos.

Me lo quedé observando sin saber qué debía responder. En parte me sentía culpable, pero también acababa de dejar su casa impecable, y creía que merecía al menos un mejor trato.

—Al menos deberías darme las gracias —le espeté molesta, con los brazos cruzados y con la creciente rabia que despertaba cada vez que Stein conseguía cabrearme—. No fue fácil librar a cada cuarto de tu basura, para que sepas.

—No recuerdo haberte pedido que lo hicieras —contrarrestó, sin dignarse a mirarme—. Lo has hecho por tu propia voluntad, y aunque creas que ha sido un buen acto de ayuda, yo creo que es tonto ayudar a otros cuando no te necesitan. Ni siquiera te caigo bien, ¿qué clase de farsa es esta?

—No es ninguna farsa —me defendí—. Hice lo que sentía que tenía que hacer.

—¿Lo que sentías? —se rió como si acabara de hacer un buen chiste, y tomando de vuelta asiento en el sofá, alzó los ojos grises sin ningún brillo en ellos para mirarme mientras continuaba—. ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada de todo esto que va sucediendo, mi querida sobrina? Si haces lo que sientes terminarás yendo por el camino equivocado. Uno debe actuar con racionalidad si desea salvarse a si mismo, y los demás no deberían siquiera importarnos.

Noté cómo algo se anudaba en mi garganta.

—¿Lo dices por mamá?

—No sólo por Kami. Sino por todos los idiotas que se creen eso de hacer lo que dicta el propio corazón. Los corazones no nos guían, los he estudiado muchas veces en cada disección y no me he encontrado más que con un simple órgano que cumple una sencilla función vital. Es por eso que existe el cerebro, para advertirnos de que no hagamos ninguna estupidez. Y sin embargo, hay quienes ignoran algo tan común como esto y van y hacen lo que "sienten". ¿Y para qué? ¿Para terminar sacrificando todo lo que tienen por alguien que no es mejor que uno mismo? Si eso es lo que dicta el corazón de cada uno, preferiría sacármelo del pecho y arrojarlo al bote de...

El sonido de una fuerte cachetada se oyó en el preciso momento en que Stein se callaba. Tenía los ojos llorosos y sentía cómo mis pulsaciones se aceleraban, y el dichoso corazón me golpeaba sin delicadeza contra el pecho. Dejé la mano extendida por unos instantes, y no aparté los ojos de él, de sus rasgos ocultos bajo un cabello gris y los anteojos que colgaban desacomodados. No había podido evitarlo, y a decir verdad, no sentía ni la más leve culpa o arrepentimiento. De hecho, de haber tenido la opción de volver el tiempo un segundo atrás, en esa ocasión le habría dado un puñetazo.

—¿Y qué hay con el alma, eh? —exclamé—. ¿Acaso me dirás que no ves todas las emociones de las personas en ellas? ¿Como cuando hay oscuridad o bondad se nota dando un simple vistazo? ¿Y qué si mi madre se sacrificó por mí? ¡Al menos creo que tomó la decisión más valiente que pudo haber elegido una madre, pero a su vez estoy segura de que tú nunca lo lograrás entender, porque eres siempre distante y, en vez de revisar órganos y tripas, deberías prestarle más atención a lo que hay oculto en sus almas, para así comprenderlas mejor y saber cómo piensan, y dejar de hablar como si comprendieras a todo el mundo, Stein!

Me aparté de su lado y me dirigí directo al baño. Abrí el grifo del lavamanos y comencé a mojarme el rostro con agua fría. Era sencillamente molesto la capacidad que tenía ese sujeto de decir insensateces como si nada y hacerme enfurecer. Además, ¿cómo podía hablar así de su hermana? La que lo había salvado de un destino trágico y que siempre le hizo compañía, en cada momento que pudo. Estaba tan molesta. Molesta con él, con mi madre, y mi padre. ¡¿Por qué diablos se tardaba tanto?! De no haber estado solos, seguramente aquello no habría ocurrido. No hubiera tenido que golpear a Stein y correr a encerrarme en el baño porque no era capaz de calmarme. Porque otra vez la sonrisa de mi madre llegaba a mi rostro y sentía cómo se desmoronaban mis esfuerzos desde la cúspide hasta reducir todo a escombros. Creía que al menos las ganas de llorar habían desaparecido. Pero enseguida noté como no era así, como aún me costaba y me volvía de nuevo débil y torpe. Y aunque no lo quería admitir, había algo que era lo que más me molestaba de todo el asunto. Era que, de a momentos, pensaba igual que Stein. Fue como haberme topado con mi clon y que éste comenzara a soltar las cosas que solía pensar antes, cuando estaba aún más deprimida.

Incapaz de librar todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, me hice un ovillo en una esquina y cubrí mi rostro con mis brazos. ¿Cuándo se iría aquel dolor, aquella impotencia que perforaba en mis entrañas y sacaba lo peor de mí? La vida no podía ser más cruel. Aunque lo intentara diariamente junto al apoyo de mis amigos y de Spirit, me topaba con situaciones como esta en las que no sabía cómo debía actuar. A pesar de la frivolidad de Stein, me preguntaba cuánta razón habría en sus palabras. De pronto dudaba de si algún día llegaría a superarlo.

Pasaron los minutos y no me moví ni un centímetro. Pronto llegaría papá, y no quería que me viera de vuelta en ese estado. Había decidido ser fuerte, por aquellos que me importaran. ¿Qué sucedía conmigo?

Un par de golpes se oyeron en la puerta del baño, y me alejaron de golpe de mis propios pensamientos.

—Acaba de llamarme Spirit —dijo Stein del otro lado—. Está volviendo del supermercado, así que llegará pronto. Será mejor que salgas de allí si no queremos que se preocupe.

Sin esperar a una respuesta, se marchó, posiblemente a donde estaba antes. Con algo de esfuerzo, me levanté del suelo y volví a mojarme la cara.

Salí del baño y, aunque hubiera preferido irme a mi casa, regresé al estudio, y esa vez, me encontré con Stein sentado en su silla con ruedas, releyendo documentos que probablemente él había hallado o escrito. Iba a sentarme en el sofá hasta que mi tío hizo una seña de que me acercara. Tras vacilar, me paré a su lado y lo observé con cierta desconfianza.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté.

Señaló el monitor y una pila de papeles que sostenía en sus manos. Me la tendió y comencé a pasar las hojas mientras que leía alguna que otra oración. Mis manos se detuvieron al igual que mis ojos sobre un nombre en específico. Las manos me comenzaron a temblar, y llevé una a mi nuca al notar un sudor frío que la recorría.

—Esto es…

—Los testimonios de aquellos que se han topado con Giriko, el que asesinó a Kami. —Separó los ojos de la pantalla para encender otro cigarro colocado entre sus labios—. Algunas son investigaciones que ha hecho Shibusen, otras son de mi parte. La vez que estuvo en tu casa había venido a Shibusen con cierto propósito que actualmente desconocemos, pero debe guardar alguna relación con su enemistad con Shibusen.

—¿Dices que planeaba vengarse? Pero lo hubieran vuelto a encerrar si se acercaba al instituto.

—Es por eso que no queremos apurarnos en sacar una conclusión. Si están formando alguna especie de plan con Medusa y esa otra bruja, no creo que haya decidido actuar solo en esto. Vino aquí por parte del plan que pronto llevarán a cabo. Buscaban algo, o a alguien.

—¿Para matarlo?

—Quizás. Pero en su lugar se encontraron con tus padres, que en ese momento estaban vigilando el perímetro de la ciudad porque tu madre había sentido la presencia de un enemigo.

—¿Desde tan lejos? —exclamé sorprendida.

No pude evitar sentir cierta decepción conmigo misma, que apenas había conseguido alcanzar medio kilómetro a la redonda dentro de mi campo de percepción, aunque en su momento lo había creído un importante avance.

—Tu madre siempre ha sido especial. Su capacidad de llevar sus habilidades a sobrepasar los extremos que tu crees que existen la habían vuelto muy capaz. Sin embargo dejó que sus problemas con Spirit la incapacitaran cuando más requería de su compañero y arma.

No detecté ninguna señal de rencor en su voz. Tal vez no creía que Spirit fuera el causante de su muerte, y quizás tenía asumido que había sido otra persona la única responsable, algo que aún yo no lograba.

—Pero si mi madre era tan especial… ¿No sería posible que Giriko vino buscándola a ella?

Stein no contestó, pero su silencio me dijo que era algo que ya había supuesto.

—Escuché que te unirías a nosotros en cuanto halláramos la ubicación de esta gente.

—Es cierto —respondí, volviendo a mirar los testimonios de las personas que habían conseguido sobrevivir a Giriko, quien sabe cómo.

—Entonces, Maka, te pediré algo. Si llegas a encontrarlo antes que yo, hazme el siguiente favor: me dirás dónde está, y permitirás que sea yo quien vengue su muerte.

Sus palabras produjeron un estremecimiento en mi cuerpo que al irse me hizo sentir paralizada. A pesar de eso, le pregunté:

—¿Por qué?

Se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo apagó en un cenicero. Giró su silla, y pudiendo ver su rostro entonces, noté la determinación que había en él.

—Porque le debo mucho a tu madre.

* * *

><p>Quince días atrás, me hubiera negado rotundamente a vivir en casa de Stein aunque la otra opción hubiera sido enviarme sola al fin del mundo con criaturas extrañas que intentaran comerme. Pero como mi nueva realidad era otra, no dudé al aceptar la propuesta de mi padre. De todas formas, sería temporal. Me habían dicho que, si demoraba en recuperarse, traerían a alguien que sería mi reemplazo. No comprendía del todo qué tenía de especial mi frecuencia del alma, pero si afectaba en forma positiva a la de mi tío, me dije que sería lo mejor que podría hacer, y que no habrían problemas. Él también me había salvado unas cuantas veces, así que no veía tampoco mal que le devolviera el favor cuidando la limpieza del hogar, haciéndole de comer y recordándole con mi mera presencia que no estaba solo, que aún lo que restaba de su familia seguía a su lado.<p>

No digo que desde entonces nos volvimos amigos. Aún habían cosas que detestaba de él, y era un sentimiento recíproco, pero en aquellos días de convivencia habíamos aprendido cómo tolerar al otro. Pudimos tener un par de conversaciones civilizadas, como parientes comunes, aunque la situación se me hacía extraña y él aún se mostraba antipático; pero era mejor que nuestra anterior situación. Por un momento pensé en qué diría mi madre de estar viva y de repente encontrarnos así; probablemente, se alegraría.

Spirit seguía pasando casi los días enteros en Shibusen. A menos que estuviera investigando en alguna otra parte del mundo, pasaba a visitarnos, y se quedaba el poco tiempo que se permitía por encontrarse sumamente ocupado aquellos días. Me comentó que todo el personal de la Academia estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo, y yo tan sólo sonreí en respuesta, viniendo a mi mente la imagen de Kid, con una expresión seria de concentración, metido en lo que en esos días debía de consistir su trabajo.

Todos estábamos dando lo mejor de nosotros. Entrenando, investigando, ayudándonos entre sí o a nosotros mismos, íbamos preparándonos para los que todos sabíamos que tendría que ocurrir, y sin tener idea de cómo acabaría resultando todo.

_Así que, mamá, aunque es posible que no me escuches, quiero que sepas que a pesar de seguir extrañándote a cada hora, a cada minuto del día, solo espero que estés en paz, donde sea que te encuentres. Porque yo estaré bien, y sabré cómo cuidarme. Cree en mí, como siempre lo has hecho._


	21. Capítulo XXI

_Lo de siempre: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Okubo, ese que nos hace sufrir cada mes con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco._

_**¡Estoy tan feliz de no haberme demorado!**__** Espero que ustedes también porque, bueno, me estuve tardando tanto últimamente que sentí que se los debía. Así que, ojala disfruten del capítulo, ya que al fin traigo de nuevo algo de acción, y perdón que aún me quede mucho por mejorar**_** _:**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios: _Leon Kagamine; Chibibra-saiyajin-evans; Rosario-San; Cata-chan1. _-se lanza sobre ellos y los llena de abrazos(?)-

**_Si ustedes gustan..._**

**_¡Lean!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Invierno<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXI<strong>

**…**

Era la primer misión que tomábamos en semanas. El clima era ventoso, frío y húmedo, y notaba los dedos helados, a tal punto que los sentía entumecidos. Una pequeña nubecita de vaho se formó ante mis ojos cuando expiré algo cansada. Habíamos acordado en conjunto que tomaríamos una misión por pareja, algo no muy complicado, pero lo suficiente para tomarlo como parte del entrenamiento antes de que se nos asignaran las misiones de mayor importancia. Tampoco tenía que ser un lugar muy lejano, por lo que con Soul nos pareció conveniente venir a una ciudad cercana a Death City. Nos tenía la suficiente confianza como para estar calmada, incluso cuando la imaginación juega contra uno mismo y crea posibles desenlaces bastante desalentadores.

—Bien —dijo Soul, tras un momento de completo silencio—, ¿a qué hora se supone que aparecen?

Sin estar del todo segura, tomé mi mochila y extraje de ella la información que se había recopilado para quien decidiera tomar esta misión, junto a lo que agregamos nosotros mismos tras pasar la tarde preguntando a la gente que vivía allí qué cosas sabían. No era mucho, pero si lo necesario. Dejé la mochila a un lado y comencé a leerlo.

—Dentro de una hora y media —respondí, abatida. Creía que, con las idas y vueltas que habíamos dado, la hora estaba un poco más cerca, pero me había equivocado.

—¿Entonces nos la pasaremos arriba de este tejado por casi dos horas? Debí haber traído algo con lo que matar el tiempo.

—No empieces, Soul. Tal vez tenemos suerte y los demonios nos atacan antes de tiempo.

—¿A eso le llamas suerte? —dijo con un tono irónico.

—¿Y qué quieres que diga entonces? Sólo cierra el pico.

Él no dijo nada por un rato, y consiguió hacerme sentir culpable.

—¿No nos estábamos llevando mejor? —No fue una pregunta en realidad. Estaba mirando la oscuridad del cielo nocturno, ignorando mis ojos clavados en su rostro.

—Lo sé, perdona. Es que... —Me detuve—. Mejor olvídalo, ¿sí? Lo siento.

El albino arqueó las cejas, algo desconcertado por aquel balbuceo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó entonces, olvidándose de que me ignoraba, volviendo su mirada azul hacia la mía. Ante tanta oscuridad, sus ojos parecían tan negros y peligrosos como lo eran las profundidades del océano.

Aquel pensamiento me distrajo por unos segundos.

—¿Maka? —insistió Soul, y recordé que me preguntado algo.

—Eh... Creo que... —No recordaba qué respuesta debía darle.

Miré a mi al rededor. Desde la azotea del edificio más alto de la ciudad, todo era demasiado silencioso. Me inquietaba, al igual que la misma soledad que se percibía desde allí. ¿La gente ya se había ido a dormir, a resguardarse en el interior de su hogar? Ya el rumor de que un par de niños que venían de Shibusen se habría esparcido, por lo que debían estar advertidos de lo que suponían que iba a ocurrir esa misma noche. ¿Estarían asustados, o en cambio sentirían curiosidad?

Volví a toparme, sin querer, con la misma mirada de antes. Preocupada y a su vez tenebrosa.

—¿Tienes miedo? —inquirió de pronto.

Me eché hacia atrás, como si sus palabras me hubieran empujado por los hombros.

—No —dije, pero mi voz me traicionó con un murmullo—. No —repetí—, no tengo miedo.

—¿Entonces qué te sucede? Estás muy distraída, y por lo usual no sueles ser así.

—Mmm... —No estaba muy segura. Tan solo quería que el momento acabara y rápido. Algo había comenzado a molestarme. Sabía que éramos capaces, que lo lograríamos y que no habría ningún problema, pero, ¿por qué no podía calmarme?

Sin darme cuenta, Soul se puso a mi lado. Tomó mi muñeca y me enseñó mi mano, que temblaba. Noté entonces que también estaba moviendo un pie, como al ritmo de una música, solo que esa vez por puro nerviosismo.

—Es el frío —me excusé enseguida.

—Entonces ve adentro —sugirió, pero sin apartar su mirada de mí. Parecía algo molesto; él sabía que mentía.

Me negué.

—Quiero quedarme —dije, apartándome de él, y fui hasta el borde de la terraza. No había ni baranda ni muro, y aún así, no sentía el vértigo como la mayoría. Era difícil decir por qué.

—Pues dime qué ocurre —dijo sin acercarse—. Todavía tenemos más de toda una hora para que lleguen, y es mejor si estás relajada para entonces.

No respondí. Me envolví con mis brazos a mi misma.

—¿Es por tu madre?

Me volteé sobresaltada. Escruté el rostro de Soul, y sus ojos abiertos demostraban lo mucho que le costó formular esa pregunta, sin estar seguro de si había estado bien sacar el tema a superficie o si hubiera sido mejor dejar todo fuera de margen.

De pronto sí sentí el vértigo.

—No es por ella —dije entonces—. No es por nada.

Soul aún parecía insatisfecho con mis respuestas.

—¿Estás segura?

Un destello rojo llegó. No delante de mis ojos, pero fue tan real como si lo hubiera estado viendo cruzarse por delante de mí. Me giré en dirección hacia la avenida que había debajo, pero no pude ver nada más que autos aparcados y una completa ausencia de gente.

Pero ya no sentía nada.

—Que extraño... —murmuré. No sólo porque aún faltaba una hora, sino porque había sido algo de un segundo. Tal vez sí había aparecido, pero se estaba alejando. Y a esa altura, ambos estábamos demasiado lejos.

—¿Qué?

—Hay que bajar —dije volviéndome hacia él—. Vamos.

Fuimos hacia la parte de atrás de la azotea, y dimos un salto hacia una escalera de emergencia que había un piso más abajo. Caí justo en el centro, sin lastimarme, y Soul a mi lado, mirando a nuestro al rededor. Comenzamos a bajar piso tras piso a toda velocidad y sin detenernos. Aún no podía sentir nada, y por eso mismo quería ir más deprisa.

—¿Hacia dónde? —dijo Soul, una vez que llegamos al callejón que había detrás del edificio.

—Izquierda.

Fuimos en esa dirección hasta salir a la avenida, donde giramos de nuevo hacia la izquierda y corrimos toda una cuadra bastante larga hasta llegar a la esquina. Volvió a llegar a mi la frecuencia del alma del demonio, y esa vez perduró. Doblamos a la derecha, y corrimos por otras tres cuadras.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Soul, mirando aún en derredor. Debía sentirse ciego, a diferencia mía, que podía ubicar con exactitud el lugar en donde se hallaba nuestra próxima alma.

—Debe estar en un callejón, o algún en patio de por allí —señalé, con mi brazo estirado hacia la manzana de la derecha—. Pero se está acercando, aunque de a poco.

Soul se quedó observando las sombras que habían en esa dirección. Por supuesto que no estaba a simple vista, pero en momentos así, cualquier cosa podía convertirse de pronto en un demonio y arremeter contra nosotros, bajo la influencia del miedo. Y aún así, Soul no parecía asustado. Se lo veía decidido y preparado para el enfrentamiento, incluso si él no podía sentir nada.

—Si nos ve primero, tendrá ventaja sobre nosotros.

—¿Nos escondemos y esperamos a que salga? —propuse, y él sonrió con aceptación. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, porque Soul es el único de los dos que puede divertirse con esto.

Cruzamos hacia la cuadra de enfrente, y nos colocamos detrás de varios botes de basura y un buzón de correo. Había demonios que podían percibir a su presa por medio del olfato, pero de ser así, estaríamos prevenidos. Le susurré a Soul que se transformara antes de que apareciera, y cuando lo sostuve, pude sentir la conexión entre su alma y la mía, la sincronización de las mismas y la confianza que tenía mi compañero en mí.

—¿Lo ves? —pregunté, cuando una figura comenzó a asomarse.

"Sí —respondió—, y es horrendo".

Soul no se equivocaba, aunque hubiera preferido un poco más de seriedad por el momento. El demonio había subido al tejado de una casa de dos pisos, y había comenzado a descender por el frente. Su rostro tenía aspecto humano, y su cuerpo también, pero sus extremidades eran dos veces más largas de lo que era su torso, y tomaba entonces una apariencia de insecto. Cuando por fin alcanzó el suelo, se paró sobre sus patas traseras, y me resultó difícil calcular cuántos metros medía. La columna quedó encorvada, y su espina vertebral parecía estar a punto de traspasar la piel de su espalda. Parecía desnutrido, porque también se notaban sus costillas bajo sus harapos. En contraste, sus brazos y piernas parecían más anchos que el resto del cuerpo, tal vez por los músculos. Las manos eran mucho más grandes, y su rostro estaba cubierto por una cortina de cabello grasoso que sólo dejaba a la vista dos ojos que eran esferas negras. Era tan espeluznante, tan desagradable a la vista, que me costaba muchísimo no apartar la vista.

"Bueno, creo que llegó el momento" dijo Soul, tratando de darme ánimos con su tono despreocupado.

Sin embargo, no me moví.

"¿Maka?" se preocupó.

No sabía por qué no me movía. Había algo que me estaba deteniendo en ese instante, una idea absurda. Soul tenía razón, estaba distraída, y tenía a pocos metros una criatura que a pesar de ser débil, era peligrosa de todos modos si nos pescaba con la guardia baja. Di un suspiro y traté de concentrarme en mi próximo movimiento. Sin darme tiempo a vacilar, salí de nuestro escondite y corrí directo hacia el demonio. Se percató de nuestra presencia cuando ya estaba casi encima de él, aunque logró defenderse de todos modos; di un salto con la guadaña apuntando directo a su cuello, pero él colocó sus brazos por delante y empujó mi arma por la empuñadura, de tal modo que casi se escapa de mis manos.

Caí al suelo jadeando. No había previsto algo así. Ahora mis nudillos se habían tornados blancos como el papel por la fuerza con que tomaba a mi arma.

"¿Estás bien?"

—Sí... —respondí, aún con la respiración agitada.

"_Diablos_" pensé. Había olvidado lo fastidioso que podía llegar a ser fallar en una oportunidad tan buena.

El demonio me lanzó una patada, que posiblemente hubiera roto todos mis huesos de no haberla esquivado, y perdiendo de pronto el control cayó hacia adelante, pero guiando sus manos directo hacia mí, con intención de aplastarme. Rodé por el suelo y por debajo de él justo antes de que tocara el asfalto, y me erguí justo al lado de su brazo derecho. Alcé la guadaña, y luego la hice descender con todas mis fuerzas para cortar su brazo, pero el filo apenas hizo un tajo de un centímetro en su codo. Me quedé estupefacta. Confiaba en que algo así funcionaría.

La criatura volteó a verme con sus ojos perturbadores, y bajo el cabello sucio me pareció ver una expresión de enfado, ira y ansias por matar.

Me lancé al suelo al prever un ataque con su puño, y giré hacia la derecha cuando intentó de nuevo aplastarme, y en sentido contrario cuando lo volvió a hacer. Me puse de pie y corrí hacia mi anterior escondite en cuanto juntó ambas manos y las llevó en puños hacia el piso, formando un pozo con ello.

Se dio la vuelta confundido, y se encontró conmigo al otro lado de la calle. Me sentía algo perdida. Por lo general se me ocurría un buen plan, y si no era así se le ocurría a alguien más. Pero estábamos solos, y Soul comenzaba a notarme contrariada. Tal vez no había sido el punto correcto, pensé mientras se acercaba corriendo, y volviendo a intentar, me subí al buzón, di un salto para esquivar su puño y, tras impulsarme de nuevo con los pies sobre su muñeca llegué dando una voltereta hacia su espalda, gritando a todo pulmón y llevando la guadaña a su columna. Pero nada ocurrió, igual que antes.

Guiada por la desesperación, al tocar el suelo giré y traté de clavar la guadaña en su otro brazo, pero al notar que seguía intacto, me ordené a mí misma centrarme más en la defensa que en el ataque por el momento. Di un salto para esquivar otro de sus ataques, y tomé distancia de él para poder observarle mejor. Era tan alto.

"Creo que sus brazos son bastante resistentes, al igual que su espalda".

Rodé los ojos, impaciente.

—No bromees Soul, esto es serio. —El demonio se nos acercó, y comencé a moverme de un lado al otro, en zigzag, bloqueando y desviando el movimiento de sus brazos, las patadas, y evitando que me alzara del suelo con las manos cuando acercaba la palma abierta con tales intenciones.

"¿No tiene bolas? —No respondí—. ¡En serio, no las tiene!"

—¡Oh, por Shinigami! ¿Puedes dejar de...? —Me callé de repente cuando, ante uno de los brutales ataques del demonio, el suelo tembló y sentí la sacudida en los pies. Había estado a centímetros de golpearme, y había sido un milagro que no lo hiciera, porque no me había movido de mi lugar. Eso me pareció extraño. ¿Cómo había podido fallar? De hecho, ¿cómo no había recibido ni un rasguño durante toda la pelea? Había algo que se me estaba escapando, algo esencial que no había notado. ¿Qué era?

Meditando, me quedé quieta en mi sitio. El demonio se irguió lo más que pudo, y como si se hubiera perdido, miró de un lado al otro, buscando. Estaba justo enfrente suyo, no podía _no verme_.

—¿No puede...? —murmuré. Mi voz llegó a sus oídos, aún a pesar de que había hablado demasiado bajo. Sus ojos viraron en mi dirección, y comenzó a acercarse, balanceando los brazos de un lado a otro, y comenzando a alzar una mano a medida que se acercaba. De pronto, quise reír.

Soul notó aquella alegría creciente en mi interior, ajeno a lo que en esos momentos pasaba por mi mente.

"¿Vas a decirme porque te hace tan feliz estar a punto de ser derribada por una criatura tan asquerosa?" inquirió.

—No es eso —expliqué—. Es ciego, ¿no lo has notado?

"¿Qué?" Parecía no dar crédito a lo que oía.

—Observa —le indiqué.

Me aparté antes de que el demonio me golpeara, y cuando dirigió su segundo puñetazo, lo hizo al mismo sitio, a un metro delante mío. Me mantuve en mi lugar. Acabó dándose cuenta de que no estaba allí, y volteó hacia ambos lados, estirando al cuello, tratando de oír lo que fuera, el más leve indicio de mi ubicación.

Ya no necesitaba más pruebas. Soul se contagió de mi alegría, y sin decir nada, supe que ambos compartimos el pensamiento de que aquello era pan comido. Pero entonces Soul se puso serio, y carraspeó antes de hablar.

"Bien, ahora hay que ver cómo haremos para acercarnos a él sin que nos oiga con esos oídos hipersensibles que tiene. —Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. —Tus zapatillas lo han estado guiando todo este maldito tiempo".

Y Soul me dio la respuesta que necesitaba. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

Comencé a desatar los nudos de mi zapatos, casi sin mover más que mis dedos y llevando mi pie a la altura de la rodilla de la otra pierna. Me descalcé primero uno, y luego el segundo pie. Cuando apoyé ambos en el suelo, no hicieron ruido, y me quedé con las zapatillas en una mano, mientras que con la otra aún sujetaba la guadaña. Comencé a avanzar hacia la criatura, y cuando estuve cerca, lancé el primero calzado unos metros por detrás de su espalda, y el impacto de la suela de la misma contra el suelo no llegó a sonar como pasos, pero se acercó bastante. El demonio volteó aliviado y corrió hacia el diminuto objeto, sin darse cuenta de que me estaba dando la espalda.

Acorté la distancia entre ambos, avanzando con los pies cubiertos sólo por mis medias, a pesar de la humedad y del frío del suelo, y cuando el demonio volvió a quedarse inmóvil, lancé la siguiente zapatilla, a unos pasos delante de él. Guió sus brazos hacia adelante apenas oyó el ruido, y di un paso hacia adelante dispuesta a trepar su espalda para... _splash_. Miré hacia abajo: había metido el pie dentro de un charco de agua.

Alcé la cabeza y la mirada al demonio que comenzó a voltear. La sonrisa se borró de mi rostro. "¡Cuidado!" Oí a Soul gritar dentro de mi cabeza, pero no me dio tiempo siquiera a reaccionar.

Esa vez, en vez de dirigir su puño, llevó la palma extendida directo hacia mí y me cazó del suelo, encerrándome entre sus largos dedos y separando mis pies del suelo. La guadaña se escapó de mis manos en cuanto mis brazos se quedaron pegados a mis costados, y Soul enseguida volvió a su forma humana.

—¡Maka! —gritó, y aunque el kishin lo había oído, prefirió ignorarlo y centrarse en mí.

Estaba aterrada. Su mano estaba a punto de quebrar mis huesos, y si eso no ocurría, iba a engullir mi cuerpo entero. No sabía qué manera de morir sería la peor de ambas. Traté de liberarme, patear su mano, incluso de morderle, pero nada funcionaba, no con la fuerza que tenía en los brazos y piernas.

Observé su rostro, y su respiración agitada iba apartando los mechones de cabello que cubrían toda la cabeza. No tenía nariz, descubrí. Respiraba por la boca, y sus ojos oscuros no estaban fijos en ninguna parte. Tenía unos dientes enormes y afilados, como tiburones. Como los de Soul.

¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir esto? ¿Por qué ahora, cuando había elegido vivir? ¿Era así como todo llegaba a su fin, como mi madre se había sacrificado por unos pocos días más de mi propia vida? Quise llorar. Aún seguía siendo débil.

—¡Déjala ir, bastardo! —Hubo un brillo por debajo de mis pies, y un par de guadañas reemplazaron unos brazos. Soul arremetió contra la criatura, tratando de dañar su torso, pero aquello no funcionó. Gritó iracundo, y entonces el demonio bajó la cabeza, como si observara lo que mi compañero intentaba hacer.

—¡Soul, corre! —grité, y él se hizo a un lado en cuanto el demonio trató de lanzarlo al suelo.

Subió a su brazo, y escaló hasta su hombro. La criatura, sin poder quitárselo de encima, comenzó a dar vueltas y a sacudirse, pero Soul no se desprendía de él. Entonces el demonio me dejó caer, y con la palma de su brazo abierta se golpeó el hombro, como quien trata de matar a una indefensa mosca. Cerré los ojos asustada, pero en cuanto los abrí, noté que Soul estaba colgando del cabello de nuestro oponente. No podía creerlo.

Sin permitirse la demora, llevó su entonces único brazo convertido hacia el ojo derecho. La criatura gritó de dolor y alejó a Soul de él de un manotazo, y llevó ambas manos a su rostro, mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás.

Soul cayó a un par de pasos lejos de mí, y me arrastré hasta su lado.

—¡Soul, Soul! —Le ayudé a darse la vuelta y le miré a los ojos—. ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Puedes moverte?

Se apoyó en sus codos y levantó la cabeza, mirando a sus piernas.

—Sí, estoy bien —dijo, y un suspiro de alivio salió de entre mis labios—. Maka, acabemos con esto de una vez.

Asentí. Su cuerpo desapareció en una luz blanca, y volvió a ser la familiar guadaña que se conectaba con mi frecuencia del alma.

"Usemos el Cazador de Brujas"dijo mientras me levantaba del suelo. Su voz carecía de emoción alguna, tan sólo estaba poblada de severidad y misterio.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirí—. Si lo echamos a perder...

"Puede ponerse feo, lo sé. Pero, hay que hacerlo".

Tenía razón. Últimamente lo íbamos consiguiendo luego de varios intentos, teniendo en cuenta que tuvimos que empezar de cero, pero no podíamos seguir con este ritmo tan lento. Aún si me faltaban energías, habría que intentarlo.

—Aquí vamos.

Ya conocía aquella sensación. La mezcla de la adrenalina, junto con el hormigueo que se extendía desde mi pecho hacia mis brazos, mis músculos y mi cuerpo. La sincronía que hasta alteraba el hilo de mis pensamientos y los guiaba por un sendero que tanto Soul y yo compartíamos. Su alma, oscura, llena de secretos, solitaria... No era momento de preocuparme porque aquello nunca cambiaba; comenzaba a desanimarme, y debía mantener la cabeza fría.

Nuestras almas llegaron a conectarse, y llegó el momento oportuno para usar la técnica.

—¡Cazador de Brujas! —gritamos al unísono, y entonces la guadaña se expandió en tamaño. Dejó de ser roja y negra, y comenzó a brillar con distintos colores, entre los que predominaba el blanco y azul claro.

El demonio aún se estaba cubriendo el ojo lastimado, pero apartó los brazos cuando oyó que nos acercábamos. Extendió ambos brazos a los costados, y los unió en una especie de aplauso, para quebrar todos mis huesos. Pero pasé antes de que sus manos me alcanzaran, y llevando la guadaña hacia atrás, grité sin ser capaz de contenerme, sobrecargada de excitación e impaciencia.

El filo de la hoja se clavó en su otro ojo, y abriéndose paso, atravesó su cabeza hasta alcanzar el torso. Enseguida su cuerpo fue perdiendo solidez, y unas sombras comenzaron a girar en espiral, hasta que en su lugar una pequeña esfera brilló delante de mis ojos, como si acabara de descender una estrella de la noche, sólo que llevando en su interior una malicia absoluta.

Solté la guadaña y me dejé caer al suelo, sin una gota de energía. Cerré los ojos, y no fui capaz de moverme por un buen rato.

—¡Eh! —se quejó Soul, una vez vuelto al chico de cabello albino—, ¿así es como tratas a tu compañero, luego de haberte salvado y ayudado a matar a un demonio?

Tirité de frío; la gelidez del suelo había escalado por mi espalda y había comenzado a cubrir mi cuerpo. Me senté sobre el pavimento y me quedé observando a mi compañero. Fruncía el ceño, claramente molesto, pero aún así no veía esa misma furia en sus ojos. En la mano sostenía el alma del kishin, tiñendo a la misma del color de su brillo.

Otro escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, pero esa vez por un diferente motivo. Aún podía sentir la fuerza de la criatura rodeando mi cuerpo, amenazando con romperme los huesos, cortándome el aire... Tenía que apartar ese recuerdo de mi mente. Llevé una mano temblorosa a una de mis coletas y comencé a jugar con ella, sumamente nerviosa. Todo era espeluznante.

"_Sigues viva. Sigues aquí_" me consolé. Pero mi cabeza estaba tan turbada, y yo tan débil, que sentía que iba a perder la cordura.

Entonces unos brazos se acercaron a mi cuerpo, y lo rodearon con su calor. Giré mi rostro para comprobar si lo que veía no era una ilusión, una invención de una mente tan afectada como la mía. Soul no me miraba, mantenía sus ojos fijos en algún punto lejano, aunque en ningún momento dejó de sujetarme con fuerza.

—No iba a dejar que te matara, Maka —dijo, clavando las yemas de sus dedos en mi espalda—. Nunca permitiría que eso ocurra. Así que no temas, ¿está bien?

Algo se desvaneció en ese instante dentro de mí, algo que me había estado acompañando todo ese rato. Aunque de forma de temporal, pero aún así, me sentía aliviada y tranquila. Era como haberse quitado un gran peso de encima de los hombros. El miedo que me había estado bloqueando había dejado de existir, porque tenía a Soul a mi lado, a mi compañero, prometiendo que me cuidaría, del mismo modo en que yo lo hacía; en silencio, pero confiaba en que lo sabía.

Como la situación era de lo más extraña por tan sólo tratarse de Soul, la persona más fría que jamás hubiera conocido, me moví despacio, temerosa de cometer un movimiento en falso y hacer que se apartara de mí. Pero lo quería ahí conmigo, y quería que el momento perdurara. Así que, dejando las manos sobre mis rodillas, me incliné hacia él, llevando la cabeza al hueco que había entre su hombro y su cuello. Cerré los ojos y recé porque no sintiera a mi corazón latiendo deprisa. Me sorprendió aún más el hecho de que apoyara su mejilla sobre mi coronilla.

—Ya es hora de volver. Pero primero... ¿dónde han quedado tus zapatillas y tu mochila?

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente tomamos un ómnibus que nos llevó a los límites de Death City. Nadie aparte de nosotros bajó en aquella parada, pero no era de extrañarse. Era una ciudad grande, y aunque había una gran diversidad entre la gente, era raro que alguien fuera a visitar a un familiar o amigo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si los turistas solían curiosear por la ciudad. De todas formas, no era como si a nosotros nos afectara. Eran ellos quienes se veían intimidados por su historia y fama de mito.<p>

Como era de noche y nos quedaba más cerca, Soul me invitó a ir a dormir a su departamento. Ya habíamos vivido juntos antes, así que no tenía excusas para negarme.

—Además —agregó, cuando estuvimos a dos manzanas de llegar—, esta será la primera vez que visitarás mi nueva casa.

Me alegré sin notarlo. La idea de conocer su hogar, personalizado a su forma y posiblemente llena de desorden, me había hecho sentir aún más cercana a él. Habíamos llegado de pronto a una puerta que estaba algo oculta, y al abrirla nos dio paso a un pasillo, que giraba a la mitad y ascendía en unos escalones. Soul metió la llave en la segunda puerta del lado derecho, y luego de patearla un par de veces, cedió. Se metió dentro y yo le seguí, de pronto no muy convencida de si aquello estaría bien.

Soul encendió las luces. Era totalmente distinto a lo que me imaginaba.

Las paredes pintadas de amarillo, la cocina de la derecha pintada de verde. Un sofá rojo frente a un pequeño televisor estaba al fondo de la sala, y la gran mesa del centro estaba limpia, sin migas de pan o cualquier resto de comida o envoltorios. ¿Quizás Soul siempre había sido así de limpio, y yo nunca lo había notado? No, había vivido con él, era imposible que hubiera cambiado tan rápido. ¿O tal vez era una consecuencia tras el independizarse?

Dejé los zapatos sucios a un lado, y comencé a pasearme por el living-comedor, mientra que Soul llevaba nuestras chaquetas a secar a otro lado. Caminé en medias por encima de una alfombra de colores que había bajo una mesita ratonera, y sonreí por lo cómodo que se sentía. Entonces me dirigí a la cocina, y allí toda mi fascinación se hundió como si un iceberg acabara de arruinar todo.

Era un desastre de platos y ollas sucias. Y no sólo eso, el tacho de basura estaba más que repleto, rebalsaba en una montaña de mugre. De pronto sentí el olor asqueroso y salí espantada de allí.

—¡Por Shinigami, Soul, tienes que ocuparte por la cocina además del comedor de vez en cuando! —exclamé en cuanto él volvió del baño—. Y además, ¿cómo es que puede haber tantos platos ahí, si comes tu solo?

El albino me miró con recelo y sus ojos se tornaron oscuros.

—Cené con Kim.

—Ah... —"_Cierto_" pensé.

No se me ocurrió algo inteligente para decir, así que me mantuve con la boca cerrada.

—Puedes usar la ducha. Te dejé una camisa y un short viejo que tengo, para que uses de pijama.

—Oh, muchas gracias. —La tensión del momento no iba a irse incluso si hacía alguna broma, y como además eso no era lo mío, decidí que mejor me duchaba y esperaba a ver si ya estaba de mejor humor para entonces—. Entonces... iré a bañarme.

No tardé mucho, pero para cuando había salido, Soul había desaparecido del comedor y de la cocina.

Habían dos puertas por las que aún no había pasado. ¿Tal vez ambos eran dormitorios? Uno tenía la puerta abierta, y el otro cerrada, pero el caso era que ambas tenían las luces encendidas. Decidí espiar por la que no estaba cerrada, y al acercarme, no vi a nadie dentro. Pero aquel era el cuarto de Soul. ¿Querría que durmiera en su cama? ¡Imposible, era de él! ¡Lo único que necesitaba era unas sábanas y una almohada para dormir en el sofá, y con eso me era suficiente!

Sin embargo, una parte de mí —llamada curiosidad— quiso echar un vistazo. Me quedé observando todo bajo la luz de la lámpara de techo. Una ventana al otro lado del cuarto daba una agradable vista a la calle. Las paredes estaban decoradas con algunos posters, aunque ignoraba de qué eran. Junto a un escritorio de madera había unas repisas y una pequeña biblioteca, pero estaban repletas de DVD's, videojuegos y los libros del instituto. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema, y las sábanas eran celestes y azules. "_Muy masculino_" dije para mis adentros.

Sobre la silla del escritorio estaba mi mochila, pero pasé de ella y mis ojos se quedaron fijos en la cama. No podía dejar de preguntarme si estaría mal el que me acostara allí, al menos por un minuto, para descansar mi espalda que dolía. Decidí que con sentarme no pasaría nada, pero al hacerlo y notar entonces mi peso hundiendo el colchón, más cómodo que ningún otro, me dije a mi misma que no importaría, me levantaría antes de que Soul me viera, y me acosté. Pronto noté como mis músculos se iban relajando y me iba hundiendo aún más entre las sábanas. Estaba echa polvo, y lo único que quería hacer entonces era olvidarme del mal día que habíamos tenido y dormir un rato. Comencé a cambiar de postura sobre la cama hasta hallar la que me resultaba más cómoda, y repitiéndome a mi misma que no me quedara dormida, me dormí.

Cuando desperté, un reloj sobre la mesa de luz me hizo ver que eran las 4 a.m. Quise enterrar mi rostro en la almohada y no despertarme hasta más tarde, pero entonces, oí algo que me llamó la atención. Sonidos que se iban desprendiendo de un piano. Venía del cuarto de al lado, de donde provenía también la frecuencia del alma de Soul. Tal vez no podía dormir, pensé, y puso alguno de sus CD's. Lo que me sorprendió era que escuchara ese tipo de música.

Iba a dejarlo en paz, pero como pasaba el tiempo y no me dormía, y la música provocaba un nudo en mi garganta y un dolor en mi pecho, decidí levantarme y ver qué hacía. Tal vez se sentía triste, fuera por culpa de la música o no. Hice a un lado las sábanas que me cubrían, y cuando salí de la cama con los pies descalzos, noté algo raro: ¿No me había quedado dormida sin haberme tapado y con las zapatillas puestas? Me dije que tal vez lo había hecho sola mientras seguía durmiendo, ya que algunas veces me había ocurrido algo así.

Salí del cuarto y me quedé delante la otra puerta. Me tomé un momento para oír la música, pero era tan inquietante el sonido que abrí la puerta bruscamente para pedirle a Soul que lo parara. Y me quedé de piedra. El cuarto estaba vacío, las paredes blancas estaban cubiertas por las sombras de la noche, y el único objeto que había estaba en el centro. Un piano de cola negra. Y Soul estaba sentado, tocando su fino teclado.

Pero sus manos se quedaron tiesas, rozando con los dedos extendidos las teclas de la izquierda. Me miraba con los ojos abiertos, tomado por sorpresa, desconcertado. Comencé a sentirme mal por haberle interrumpido, y no supe entonces qué hacer.

—L-lo siento —Tomé el pomo de la puerta y comencé a cerrarla.

—¿No podías dormir? —preguntó él de pronto. Me quedé quieta, a unos centímetros de cerrar la puerta.

—No —admití—, ¿y tú?

—Tampoco.

Tras quedarnos un rato en silencio, entré a la habitación y me quedé escrutando su rostro en mitad de la oscuridad. Me sorprendía que no necesitara la luz para tocar el piano, y el pensamiento me trajo la idea de que era algo que debía salirle con tanta naturalidad como el respirar.

Ya no parecía incómodo, más bien curioso.

—¿El ruido no te dejaba dormir?

—No es eso —respondí demasiado rápido. Por un lado mentía, pero desde otra perspectiva aquella no era la única razón—. ¿Y tú, por qué?

Soul arrugó la nariz, y se rascó la nuca, meditando.

—Pensaba... —dijo únicamente, y luego de un momento, se volvió hacia el teclado, y comenzó a tocar notas al azar. O tal vez no, pero lo hacía tan pausadamente, que era difícil descifrar si existía una melodía oculta entre ellas.

—¿Hace cuánto que tocas? —solté la pregunta de repente.

Soul continuó moviendo las manos de un lado a otro, tocando una nueva tecla cada vez que el sonido de la anterior comenzaba a escaparse del cuarto.

—Desde pequeño —respondió, y la imagen de un infante con el cabello albino llegó a mi mente, pero por algún motivo, lo seguía viendo tan solitario como lo parecía ahora—. Como no tenía amigos, y no tenía tan buena relación con mi familia, me la pasaba en la sala de música, entre otros instrumentos. Pero mi piano siempre fue mi favorito. Me gustaba pensar que era un buen amigo, porque él me oía cada vez que lo necesitaba. Conversábamos. Expresaba mis sentimientos a través de las notas, y él las entendía, por eso... —Se removió en su sitio, y dejó de tocar abruptamente. Se sonrió, y a pesar de la oscuridad, me pareció ver que se sonrojaba—. Perdona, no quiero aburrirte.

—¿Aburrirme? —hablé, utilizando un tono de voz que demostraba que no lo hacía—. Siempre me ha intrigado tu niñez. No es que me esté quejando ahora mismo, no lo tomes así pero, no dejas de evitar cualquier tipo de alusión al tema. Por eso, siempre... he querido saber.

—Saber —repitió Soul, soltando una risita. Pero entonces su rostro se transformó con una expresión seria y ceñuda, echó la cabeza atrás y mantuvo los ojos cerrados—. ¿De verdad quieres eso?

—Sí —respondí sin dudar.

Una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro.

—De acuerdo.

Y comenzó a tocar de vuelta.

La música comenzó a inundar todo el cuarto de nuevo, aislando cualquier otro sonido y gobernando sobre los demás. El ritmo fue avanzando levemente, al principio el ruido era casi imperceptible, pero de algún modo desde su comienzo había comenzado a inquietarme de vuelta. Pero no porque fuera desagradable al oído, sino porque, de algún modo, comprendía de qué clase de sentimientos hablaba. Era como si mi compañero hubiera examinado a fondo en mis emociones y comenzara a hacerlas reflejar en el sonido de su música.

Sus manos y dedos se movían veloces, como si supiera la melodía de memoria. Pero no me parecía algo que hubiera preparado antes, sino algo espontáneo, improvisado. Cada vez comenzaron a sonar más notas, con más fuerza y desesperación en ellas. Como gritos de dolor, de pena, de soledad, de tristeza. Una increíble oscuridad venía acompañando todo ello, algo siniestro, lo mismo que notaba cada vez que nuestras almas se conectaban. Sentimientos tan intensos, penas tan crudas, duras e insoportables. ¿Cómo alguien podía ocultar tanto dolor en su interior? me pregunté mientras que Soul comenzaba a aminorar el ritmo.

Las últimas notas sonaron como un agradable tintineo, y entones, se detuvo definitivamente.

El albino se quedó por un momento tieso, observando su preciado piano. Notaba el movimiento en su pecho, la respiración acelerada por la silueta que contrastaba con la luz del exterior de una ventana del otro muro. Al calmarse giró su rostro, y se me quedó mirando, sorprendido.

—¿Maka? —Se acercó muy rápido y se arrodilló delante mío—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es por mi culpa?

No entendía de que hablaba, y me quedé mirándolo confundida, hasta haber notado por fin el calor de unas lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro. Nunca lo había notado, ni siquiera ese nudo en el pecho que había surgido de la nada. ¿En qué momento habían aparecido el llanto y el dolor en mi cuerpo? No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que de pronto no podía parar, por más que había llevado mis manos al rostro con la intención de secar mis lágrimas. Pero otras nuevas florecían, y no paraban de caer.

—Creo... —comencé, con la voz tomada, culpa del llanto—, creo que ha sido tu música —me quejé, y le di un leve empujón al pecho. Pero dejé mi mano ahí, sintiendo que, si la apartaba, caería.

Podía sentir la mirada azul petróleo de Soul sobre mí. Podía imaginarme esos ojos, cargando mi mismo dolor, pero sin expresarlo, manteniéndose siempre más fuerte que los demás, más fuerte de lo que incluso su técnico alguna vez llegaría a ser. Quise frenar los sollozos, juro que lo intenté, pero me sentía tan destrozada por dentro aún, que era difícil remover todo eso. Y mientras lloraba,, a pesar de estar gritándome internamente por ser tan estúpida y por hacerlo frente a alguien como mi arma, sentía que me aliviaba. Tan sólo un poco, pero me pareció tan necesario ir librando todo de a poco, que otra parte de mi mente me apoyaba, y me quería ver gritando y desgarrando mi garganta al llorar.

—Aún te es difícil, ¿no? —La voz de Soul sonó suave, dulce. Estaba intentando de confortarme.

—Sí... —susurré, logrando librar, por fin, al menos un monosílabo.

—¿En eso pensabas ayer, durante la misión? ¿Por eso estabas tan distraída?

—En parte —respondí—. Es que... como la última vez que nos enfrentamos a un enemigo las cosas resultaron de ese modo, pues...

—Tuviste miedo —continuó por mí. Asentí, aún llorando—. Tenías motivos para sentirte de esa forma, Maka. Perdiste a alguien verdaderamente importante, y te estás esforzando por dar lo mejor de ti. Pero estás bien. Incluso aunque las cosas se complicaron con aquel kishin, lograste salir sin heridas. Eso es lo importante.

—Lo sé —dije al instante—. Lo sé, sé que es así. Aunque la sensación de estar a punto de morir también fue horrible, pero en lo que más pensaba era... —me callé. No estaba segura de continuar. Jamás había hablado tan sinceramente sobre mis sentimientos.

—¿Sí? —me animó a continuar.

Di un suspiro.

—No temí sólo por mi vida, Soul. También temí por ti. Desde que mamá se fue, no he dejado de pensar en lo fácil y rápido que puedes perder a alguien. Y no sólo por la muerte. Chrona sigue sin aparecer, y sin ella, nunca sabremos qué ha ocurrido en verdad con Harvar. Por eso, en cada momento en el que estoy contigo o con alguien a quien también quiera, me pongo a pensar cosas como ésa, y... no puedo evitar sentirme aterrada. Últimamente todos se han vuelto realmente importantes para mí, y si perdiera a alguien más, no sé qué va a ocurrir conmigo.

La voz me volvió a fallar, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer hasta con ferocidad. Lo había dicho, y eso me hacía sentir mejor, pero la idea seguía en mi mente, persistía allí, torturándome como miles de agujas contra el pecho y mi cabeza. Me sentía cansada. Terriblemente cansada por sentirme mal todo el tiempo, débil, como si siempre una barrera me impidiera olvidarme de todo y volver a ser al menos la de antes, alguien un poco más alegre aún a pesar de de los problemas que me preocupaban entonces.

Soul tomó la mano que aún tenía sobre su pecho, y la apartó a un lado. Observé entonces que su mano se mantuvo entrelazada a la mía, y en cuanto alcé el rostro, llevó la otra a mi frente. Acomodó mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, contemplando mi expresión de confusión, las mejillas sonrosadas al igual que la punta de la nariz y los ojos.

—No soporto verte así —dijo.

Y me besó.


	22. Capítulo XXII

_Lo de_ siempre:_ Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Okubo, ese que nos ha hecho sufrir una innumerable cantidad de veces con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco._

_**Una parte mía se alegra de haber actualizado, por fin. Otra parte me detesta, por mis demoras sin razones más que la falta de inspiración y lo poco convencida que me tenían algunas de las escenas siguientes. La última, está triste: porque Soul Eater ha llago a su fin, y aunque sé que puedo leer el manga de nuevo, ver el anime cuantas veces quiera y que puedo seguir creando cuantos fanfics como se me antojen... se siente distinto, como si hiciera falta algo esencial. Después de todo, fue gracias a Soul Eater que conocí Fanfiction y me encontré con un montón de gente agradable. **_

_**Pude haber dicho esto antes, pero como actualizo recién ahora... Simplemente quería decir eso.**_

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios: _niixuiix; Nimbusmind; Bell Star; DI di 0-18; __Chibibra-saiyajin-evans; Love Anna; lirilara1993; __Leon Kagamine; Cami Kiryuu; changeling-trylle; Camille Knightley; Lady Moustache; Javi Evans; Miyoko Nott. _Lo sé, soy muy cruel por haber dejado el fic en donde quedó, así que espero que les guste esta continuación.

**_Si ustedes gustan..._**

**_¡Lean!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Invierno<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXII<strong>

**…**

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos. Soul me estaba sosteniendo de los brazos, a pesar de que lo había apartado. Sus ojos azules me miraban, poblados de tantos sentimientos que se me hizo difícil mantener mi vista en él. Aquellos zafiros que siempre ocultaban los pensamientos del albino tras un velo impenetrable, esta vez los liberaba; abrían sus puertas para que contemplara la emoción, desconcierto, tristeza y hasta desesperación que había en ellos. Una tormenta se estaba desatando en su interior, y cuando aquel pensamiento llegó a mi mente, me pregunté si quizás lo que estaba viendo era en realidad el reflejo de mi propia mirada.

—Yo... —comenzó.

—No —le interrumpí. Brinqué del suelo y me dirigí a la puerta lo más rápido posible.

El albino me imitó y de pronto lo tuve pisándome los talones.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió, obligándome a voltear y a mirarle de nuevo. Al ver mi expresión, arrugó el ceño—, ¿estás enfadada?

Su pregunta me alteró aún más.

—¿Crees que no tengo razones para estarlo? —le espeté.

—La verdad es que no —dijo, y mantuvo su expresión confusa—. ¿Hice algo malo?

—¿Algo malo? —repetí, iracunda—. ¡Lo que acabas de hacer es terrible, Soul! ¿No te das cuenta? Acabas de... acabas de besarme —dije avergonzada, aunque ese no era el momento para actuar con pudor—. Se supone que a ti te gusta Kim, ¡eres su novio! Además, sabes perfectamente lo que yo siento por Kid. ¿Por qué has hecho algo así?

El albino rodó los ojos, como si lo que yo acababa de decir no eran más que tonterías. Las manos se me cerraron en puños, con las uñas clavadas en las palmas de las manos. "_Es tu arma_ —me advertí—_, no debes golpearle_", aunque era lo que más quería en ese momento. _  
><em>

—Kim y yo terminamos —explicó. Me quedé helada, pero no fue por la noticia: no había ninguna expresión de dolor en su rostro, se veía relajado. Hubiera deseado que estuviera fingiendo ser fuerte, o despreocupado, pero no era así, podía sentirlo. No le había importado en lo más mínimo—. Y, en todo caso, no soy el único que ha hecho algo terrible, como tú dices.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté, desconfiada. No me gustaba el rumbo que iba tomando aquella conversación, mucho menos su tono de voz.

Soul bufó.

—Es verdad que sé lo que pasa entre tú y Kid, pero tú también sabías lo que pasaba entre Chrona y él, ¿no es cierto?

Aquellas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. Mis ojos lo miraban, aturdida, pero mi mente comenzaba a divagar por otra parte.

—¿Cómo sabes...?

—Y aún así —me interrumpió—, lo besaste.

—¡Él me besó a mí! —Me excusé, aunque me sentí como una tonta al instante. ¿Qué diferencia había? No era como si no hubiera querido que aquello ocurriera, y además, ¿contra quién me estaba justificando? ¿Con Soul, o conmigo misma?

Soul tenía razón. Tenía razón, y me había hecho dar cuenta de la persona horrible que era. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle algo así a Chrona? Aunque Kid dijera que me quería a mí, yo aún seguía con mis dudas al respecto, y había sido obvio en su momento que ella también había sentido algo por él, aunque era demasiado tímida como para compartirlo con alguien.

¿La había traicionado, acaso? Me sentía desesperada por encontrarla y salvarla de cual sea la situación en la que estaba atrapada, pero, ¿cómo no me había detenido a pensar por tan sólo un momento en cómo se habría sentido ella de estar a nuestro lado? ¿La habría lastimado? ¿Se sentiría herida si, al volver, el chico que le gustaba estaba junto a otra persona, junto a su amiga?

Me apoyé contra la puerta y me cubrí el rostro. No estaba llorando, pero aún así, sentía que era capaz de volver a desmoronarme en cualquier momento.

—Maka... —Soul acercó su mano a mi hombro, pero me aparté y no volvió a intentarlo—. Lo siento, yo... no quería decir eso.

Me dolía la cabeza a horrores. Deseaba más que nunca desaparecer por un momento, encontrarme sola en mi vieja casa, no tener nada de qué preocuparme ni ningún problema con el que tener que lidiar. Pero claro, no era más que un deseo, el capricho de un momento de debilidad.

—Soul —murmuré—, ¿por qué me besaste?

* * *

><p>Tras aquello, dormí un par de horas en el cuarto de Soul; o al menos eso hice de cuenta, porque había permanecido todo aquel tiempo despierta, pensando.<p>

En cuanto el sol asomó, salí de la casa sin siquiera despedirme, y tomé el primer autobús del día, que me dejó a un par de cuadras de la casa de Stein. Caminé cada manzana acompañada de la soledad de la mañana, por calles vacías de gente que debía estar recién despertando, o alistándose para salir al trabajo. Me pregunté cómo sería volver a vivir en la rutina, al igual que ellos.

* * *

><p>Abrí mis ojos en cuanto noté un peso extra sobre el colchón de mi cama. Unos ojos celestes y claros me observaban entretenidos, y una pequeña nariz rozaba con la punta de la mía. Por un momento me quedé inmóvil.<p>

—Eh... ¿Patty?

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella, sin apartarse de donde estaba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

La rubia pegó su frente a la mía y me miró aún más fijo a los ojos.

—Te estoy mirando.

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse distrajo mi atención. Desvié mi mirada cuanto pude —y cuanto Patty me permitió— a los ojos de su hermana, que se quedó helada bajo el umbral.

—¡Patty! —exclamó—, ¡¿q-qué haces?!

La rubia bufó en mi rostro.

—Miro a Maka, como me pediste —explicó con naturalidad.

—Te pedí que miraras si Maka estaba despierta, ¡no que la acoses de esa manera!

—Oh —La hermana menor me miró otro rato y, por fin, se bajó de la cama—. ¡Está despierta! —exclamó, señalándome.

Liz exhaló agotada, y se sentó a los pies de mi cama. Mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, Patty observaba con curiosidad el cuarto, con la atención puesta en los peluches que me habían regalado de pequeña y que se hallaban encima de distintas repisas.

—¿Cómo entraron? —inquirí, tras un bostezo.

Eché un vistazo a la mesita de luz, donde había encima un reloj despertador. Ya era de mediodía.

—Stein no está, y parece que aquí tienen la mala costumbre de dejar la puerta abierta —contestó, encogida de hombros.

—No fue tan fácil —intervino Patty, de pronto con el ceño fruncido—. Primero hubo que convencer a Liz de que entrara a la casa. ¡Estaba aterrada de encontrarse con el profesor Stein!

Las mejillas de mi amiga se tiñeron de rojo.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó, alzando la voz a la defensiva—, ¡ambas conocemos a Stein! No quiero ni imaginarme lo que hubiera hecho si nos encontraba entrando a la casa...

—Es cierto: se habría enfadado mucho —dije—. Es por eso que hay un timbre, Liz, para avisar a la gente que hay visita.

Liz bufó como su hermana momentos antes y pasó de mi comentario.

—Como sea, tienes que cambiarte —dijo, mirando extrañada mi pijama favorito.

Me tapé rápido con las sábanas.

—Hace frío —protesté—, además quiero dormir un rato más y...

—No —Liz me tomó de la mano y me obligó a quedarme parada en el centro de mi habitación—. Todos nos levantamos muy temprano hoy para venirte a buscar. Si te asomas por la ventana, verás a Black y a Tsubaki en la calle.

—¿Por qué no les has hecho pasar? —pregunté horrorizada. Afuera debían estar congelándose.

—Porque están demasiado acaramelados como para andar sintiendo frío —dijo haciendo una mueca de asco. Liz era rarísima: salía con un montón de tipos buscando "el novio perfecto" y aún así hacía comentarios de lo más despectivos a cualquier pareja que demostraba su amor—. ¿Cómo es que nunca te he visto usando esto? —casi gritó sacando una camiseta de tirantes y volados que me había comprado Spirit hacía tiempo, la razón por la cual me negaba a usarlo.

—Espera, ¿por qué tengo que usarlo? —pregunté, cayendo en la cuenta un poco tarde. Liz rodó los ojos y me obligó a desvestirme, pero me alejé de ella enseguida y les obligué a ambas a voltear—: ¡Puedo vestirme sola!

Ambas obedecieron y se sentaron al borde de la cama, mientras que yo iba al otro lado y, tiritando de frío, me pasé la vestimenta por la cabeza hasta rozar mi cintura. Aún no me había quitado los pantalones de algodón, y los escalofríos no me alentaban precisamente a hacerlo.

—En serio, Maka, podrías al menos mirar el almanaque —dijo entonces Liz, lanzándome una chaqueta que había sacado antes junto a unas zapatillas de tela. Me extrañó un poco la combinación, pero la última vez que me había quejado de sus elecciones en la ropa, pues... no había sido divertido.

Una vez vestida, Patty se acercó a mí y me obligó a sentarme de vuelta sobre el colchón. Se arrodilló detrás mío y comenzó a cepillar mi cabello, y después a formar algún peinado que no podría ver hasta que acabara.

—Liz —dije—, si piensas llevarme a una de tus fiestas...

—No es una fiesta —replicó, colocándose delante mío y examinando mi rostro—. ¿Qué maquillaje sueles usar?

—Me da alergia —inventé enseguida, pero por la cara que puso supe que no se lo habría tragado—. Liz, sabes que...

—Es el cumpleaños de Soul, estúpida —Soltó de pronto, y con la sola mención de su nombre me quedé de piedra.

—¿Su cumpleaños? —repetí, tomada por sorpresa.

—Sí, su cumpleaños. Aunque no te lo creas, la gente va creciendo.

—¡Son sus dulces dieciséis! —exclamó Patty, extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba. Por fin había acabado con el peinado y había liberado mi cabello.

Me quedé unos minutos meditando. Soul nunca me había dicho cuando cumplía los años, y tampoco había sentido curiosidad sobre el tema, por lo que para mí existía una buena razón para desconocer la fecha. Lo que me preguntaba era cómo el resto lo había averiguado. ¿Se los había dicho él mismo, sin preámbulos? ¿O tan sólo le habían preguntado? No pude evitar sentirme un poco avergonzada. Era mi arma, en algún momento le pude haber preguntado.

—Al menos lávate la cara, Maka. —Hice caso al agradable comentario de mi amiga y fui directo al baño.

El espejo era más ancho que el de mi casa, y los costados se podían girar hacia atrás o adelante. Lo coloqué de tal forma que me permitiera ver con detalle el peinado en el que se había esmerado Patty, y me sorprendió ver un par de trenzas que, distanciadas entre sí, surcaban sobre el resto del cabello lacio y se unían en un listón blanco. Fue entonces que miré mi vestimenta con más atención: la camiseta de un rosa pálido con volados que parecía nuevo y la campera de jean que rara vez usaba. Quise quitarme todo enseguida.

Aunque no lo habían dicho, era seguro que iríamos a festejar el cumpleaños de Soul, y si yo iba arreglada de esa manera... ¿pensaría acaso que lo había hecho por él? Había depositado mis esperanzas en haber sido lo suficientemente clara con él aquella misma noche, pero, ¿y si no era así? ¿Si él creía que aún habían chances? La simple idea me había hecho sonrojar a más no poder. Volví al cuarto y no pude ocultar mi expresión de horror.

—¿Maka? —preguntó Liz.

—¿No crees que... esto es algo más primaveral? —Señalé mi vestimenta y traté de sonreír, muy a mi pesar—. Podría ir con algo más abrigado encima —traté de convencerlas, pero Liz se me quedó mirando, seria.

Esperaba no haberla ofendido.

—Hoy a penas hay viento a diferencia de los demás días, y está más que soleado, así que el estilo primaveral está justificado. Además, si te quitas eso se arruinará el peinado —explicó, y aunque abrí la boca para protestar, ella no me lo permitió y continuó hablando—: Maka, estás preciosa. ¿Te has visto al espejo en serio?

"_Es precisamente por eso..._" pensé.

Liz echó un vistazo a mi reloj y se puso en pie.

—Hay que irnos. Toma tus cosas —me indicó, y viendo que no tenía otra opción, decidí hacerle caso. ¿Qué otra alternativa tenía? No quería pelearme con ella por algo tan trivial, aunque esa misma trivialidad podría traer consecuencias que tanto Liz como los demás desconocían.

Salimos de la casa de Stein, y esta vez, cerré la puerta con llaves, y las guardé en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Sentados en el cordón de la calle estaban Tsubaki y Black Star, tomados de la mano, tal y como había predicho Liz. Me había alegrado mucho verlos sin ningún rasguño luego de la misión, y me acerqué a darle un abrazo a mi amiga. Había pasado casi dos días sin verla, y ya la había extrañado muchísimo.

—¿Cómo están? —les pregunté, sonriendo.

—Excelente —respondió ella, devolviendo la sonrisa—, ¿y tú?

—Me faltan algunas horas de sueño —O tal vez más tiempo.

Comenzamos a marchar y nos detuvimos en una parada de autobús, que no se tardó mucho en llegar. Nos sentamos en los asientos del fondo y con Tsubaki y Black Star hablamos de la misión que tuvieron el día anterior en una ciudad cercana a Death City. Por suerte, les había resultado fácil y habían conseguido hacerse con el alma del kishin. Black Star no tardó en ponerse a alardear sobre el tema, del plan que se inventó en menos de un segundo antes de la batalla y la eficiencia del mismo. Tsubaki le sonría como una madre orgullosa de su hijo a medida que él continuaba con el relato, y en algunos momentos no podía evitar echarme a reír cuando comenzaba a exagerar las cosas. De alguna forma me aliviaba tenerlos a mi lado, con el manojo de nervios que estaba hecha, necesitaba alguien que me distrajera.

Cuando bajamos del transporte, me di cuenta de que lo que había dicho Liz era cierto: el día estaba tan soleado que, a menos que te pusieras a caminar bajo la sombra, no parecía un día propio del invierno. Se sentía tan cálido que no quería apartarme de los rayos del sol.

Al otro lado de la calle, nos esperaba Kid con una ancha sonrisa. Sus ojos se veían aún más claros que nunca, y esa vez, en vez de ir con su típico traje de hijo del Shinigami, iba como un chico normal, con una camisa negra desabotonada y una remera rosa pálido por debajo. Al cruzar y acercarnos a él, pude ver que ya no parecía tan cansado. No tenía ni los hombros rígidos ni las sombras bajo sus ojos. Estaba aún más apuesto que nunca.

—¿Qué hay, Kid? —le saludó Black Star, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué hay, Black? —le sonrió al resto, incluyéndome, aunque me pareció ver que me guiñaba el ojo. Tal vez alucinaba—. Bien, ¿seguimos?

El grupo entero siguió caminando y avancé callada, detrás de todos. Sentía que algo en mi estómago se retorcía y la sensación de náuseas aumentaban. Aún no dejaba de sentirme terriblemente culpable por lo que había pasado, y me cuestionaba cómo tendría que decírselo. Porque algo así no podía ocultarle, ¿verdad? Kid tenía que saberlo, por más que se molestara, por más que terminara estropeando aún más las cosas con Soul... ¿O estaría mal decirle? Además, aún no podía quitarme de la cabeza todo lo que había dicho el albino, sobre Chrona y Kid.

Sumida en esos pensamientos, no había notado que él se había puesto a mi lado. Alcé los ojos sorprendida, y me sonrió con dulzura. El pecho me dolió. ¿Por qué había tenido que pasar algo así? ¿Por qué le hice algo así a él?

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —preguntó, inclinando su cabeza, acercándose aún más.

Bajé el rostro, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

—Bien —musité—, ¿y a ti?

—Bueno, la verdad es que fue asqueroso —admitió, y su comentario despertó tal curiosidad en mí que me hizo alzar los ojos y mirarlo extrañada. Pareció animarse por eso—. Tuvimos que luchar contra un montón de babosas gigantes. No hubiera sido difícil si no fuera porque Liz entró en pánico y, mientras intentaba escapar y yo de perseguirla, uno de los kishins se me lanzó encima y me llenó de su... baba.

—¿Y qué ocurrió? —inquirí entonces, preocupada, a pesar de tenerlo frente a mí y de ver que no estaba lastimado.

—Lo maté en seguida, y a todos los que se acercaban a Liz. Entonces ella volvió corriendo hacia mí y se convirtió enseguida en una pistola de nuevo. Ahí se me facilitó el trabajo.

Me tapé la boca para sofocar una carcajada. Había sido testigo de los diversos actos de cobardía de la rubia, pero imaginarla en esa situación simplemente me superó. No quería parecer cruel, aunque Kid también se reía sigilosamente.

Kid entonces fijó sus ojos en mí y no dejó de esbozar su sonrisa, dejándome a mí sin habla.

Entramos sin darme cuenta a un negocio que, aunque fuera inusual, estaba vacío. Alguien se asomó por una puerta que daba a una cocina trasera, y miró al grupo sorprendido. Era Soul, con el cabello recogido en un pañuelo blanco y un delantal puesto. Abrió los ojos alarmado.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

Black Star fue el primero en gritar:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, viejo! —El resto le siguió a coro, incluso Kid, pero en cambio me había quedado callada. No sabía por qué, pero no me salía ni una palabra. Al verlo el recuerdo de su beso me llegó a la mente y una mezcla de ira y desasosiego me invadieron sin piedad.

Soul les sonrió a todos y salió detrás del mostrador para recibir un abrazo de todos. En cuanto lo tuve en frente, me forcé a sonreír y le desee un feliz cumpleaños. Me devolvió la sonrisa y me dio las gracias, pero fue sólo eso. Esperaba que la tensión entre ambos hubiera pasado inadvertida para los demás, aunque me pareció que Liz le susurraba algo divertida a Tsubaki, quien sonrió apenada.

Soul nos llevó a una de las mesas que estaban contra la ventana, y como la dueña del local no estaba, puso una silla en la punta y se unió a nosotros.

—No esperaba que se acordaran de que era mi cumpleaños —admitió. Tomó asiento luego de traernos una bebida caliente a cada uno, y una porción de torta. La cafetería estaba vacía, no podíamos haber llegado en un mejor momento.

—Bueno, al menos la mayoría lo hizo —alzó la voz Liz—. A tu técnico se le ha olvidado por completo.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en mí, como era de prevenir. Fulminé con la vista a Liz, pero ella se veía muy contenta de verme sonrojada.

—Que vergüenza, Maka —dijo Black Star, negando con la cabeza.

—No es mi culpa, nunca nadie me lo ha dicho —aclaré con las mejillas aún más encendidas. No me atreví a mirar a Soul, de hecho mis ojos se mantenían fijos en el fondo de mi taza de café.

—Oh, bueno —dijo Kid, a quien lo tenía en frente—. Escucha Soul, como hoy trabajas hasta el mediodía, decidimos que sería bueno pasar el resto del día contigo. El día está perfecto para salir, pero...

—¡Encontré una película buenísima! —exclamó Patty, sacando de la cartera de su hermana un sobre de plástico en donde probablemente había una película pirata. Nadie comentó nada al respecto.

—¡Patty, te dije que esa no! —gritó Liz, alejándose lo más posible de su hermana—. Es de terror. Sabes que detesto las películas de terror.

—Eres una miedosa, hermana —Patty le sacó la lengua, y se desató una larga discusión entre ambas. La mayoría se reía de los secretos que Patty comenzó a soltar de su hermana, como las veces que había sido ella quien le pedía dormir en la misma cama.

A mi me daba igual lo que fuera que planearan hacer por la tarde. Mientras más rápido se terminara el día, mejor, porque no me estaba resultando fácil estar sentada en una misma mesa con Soul y Kid. Me estaba planteando seriamente que tendría que hablar con el shinigami lo antes posible, y con Soul... la verdad no sabía qué esperar.

* * *

><p>La película ya había avanzado por una media hora, y —tenía que admitirlo—, daba algo de miedo. El grupo había esperado a que oscureciera para verla y, por supuesto, haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas de Liz por ver una comedia-romántica. Los gritos de la rubia sumados a las carcajadas de su hermana pequeña y los comentarios que soltaba Black Star de tanto en tanto que hacían que Tsubaki riera tontamente me habían terminado cansando. Necesitaba un poco de silencio, sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Me levanté y huí de la sala sin que nadie se diera cuenta.<p>

La cocina era enorme, como las otras habitaciones de la mansión. Junto a la puerta había una mesa de madera, y encima de ella estaba la comida pedida y la que Tsubaki había preparado. Me pregunté quién comería todo aquello, ya que la mesa estaba repleta, pero al recordar que Black Star estaba entre nosotros mi duda se disolvió. Caminé sobre un suelo lustroso y tomé una botella con agua que había sobre la mesada del centro. Habían unas copas en la encimera, tomé una y me serví. Mientras me quitaba la sed, comencé a relajarme y mantuve los ojos cerrados, sin razón alguna.

La puerta se abrió y Soul entró a la cocina. Por poco se me caía la copa con agua, y tuve que dejarla sobre la encimera. El albino no se había percatado de mi presencia hasta que alzó los ojos del suelo y me vio. Nos quedamos en silencio, y noté que mis mejillas comenzaban a colorearse. Esperaba que él no.

Caminó hasta donde estaba y tomó la botella de agua. Se sentó sobre la mesada, con los pies colgando, y comenzó a tomar del pico, indiferente a mi mirada de reproche.

—No deberías hacer eso —dije, pero se encogió de hombros y siguió bebiendo hasta saciar su sed.

Dejó la botella a un lado y cerró los ojos. Aproveché aquel momento para mirarle el rostro: Lucía cansado, más agotado incluso que los días que teníamos clase y entrenamiento o en los que nos tocaba realizar alguna misión. El corazón se me retorció por la preocupación, y aunque quería preguntarle qué ocurría, no me animé. Temí que fuera por mi culpa, por todo el alboroto que había armado la anterior noche en su casa y por haber sido tan cruel. Pero no podía hacer nada para arreglar aquello. Si hubiera pensando un poco las cosas antes de ponerme a gritar...

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —preguntó Soul, tomándome por sorpresa. De pronto tenía los ojos abiertos, su mirada azul sobre mí.

Asentí en respuesta, aunque no estaba segura de querer responder.

—¿Le has contado a Kid?

El color de mis mejillas se intensificó. No había dicho en concreto qué cosa, pero lo había entendido perfectamente y eso había bastado para ponerme nerviosa. Me pregunté por qué motivo no me había ido apenas él había cruzado la puerta de la cocina.

—No.

—¿Y vas a hacerlo? —inquirió.

—Supongo. No estaría bien ocultarle algo así.

Soul se quedó en silencio por un rato. Lo que dijo luego me sorprendió:

—¿No preferirías que fingiéramos que nada ha pasado? Así no tendrías que decir algo.

Me le quedé mirando atónita.

—¿Qué me estás proponiendo? —pregunté con desconfianza. Había algo en su expresión que me había hecho poner en tensión.

—No te estoy proponiendo nada —dijo—. Simplemente creí que me pedirías que mantuviera mi boca cerrada. Como aún no has dicho nada...

—Acabo de verlo hoy —le interrumpí, ofendida por su comentario—, cuando resulta que es tu cumpleaños. Tal vez se lo hubiera dicho antes de verte, para que al hacerlo te rompiera la cara a golpes, o puedo hacerlo ahora y estropear todo lo que han organizado para ti.

Soul volvió a tomar la botella y a beber del pico. Supuse que lo había dejado sin algo mejor para contrarrestar, y me quedé momentáneamente callada. Lo había hecho de vuelta: acababa gritarle a Soul cuando él ni siquiera me había levantado la voz. Podía ser irritante, pero yo tampoco tenía que actuar tan temperamental.

Dando un suspiro, lo imité y me senté en la encimera. Me abracé a mi misma y evité mirarlo mientras retomaba la conversación.

—Lo siento —dije únicamente.

Soul soltó una pequeña risa.

—Ya hemos discutido una infinidad de veces, Maka. No te preocupes.

Aquellas palabras no me hicieron sentir mejor.

—No lo decía por ello —murmuré.

—¿Entonces?

Volví a suspirar. Pensé en la gran cantidad de chicas que Soul había rechazado cuando salía con Kim, en como él era capaz de mirarles a la cara y decirles sin dar rodeos lo que sentía, que estaba enamorado de otra chica, o que simplemente no estaba interesado. ¿Por qué para él aquello podía resultar tan fácil, si a mi me estaba costando horrores?

Pensé en la charla que habíamos tenido la noche anterior. En lo mal que había reaccionado. Me odié con tan solo recordarlo.

* * *

><p><em>—¿Por qué me besaste? —repetí, esa vez impaciente.<em>

_Soul alzó sus orbes y me sostuvo la mirada. De algún modo dolía verlo, pero era algo inexplicable. _

_Él no respondió. _

_Como se mantuvo callado y casi inmóvil, hablé aún más enfadada._

_—¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a decirme que estás enamorado de mí?_

_Esperaba que se riera. Esperaba que me dijera que no y me mirara con el mismo rostro frío de siempre, o con una expresión de disgusto, del tipo "¿Cómo iba a estar enamorado de ti?". Pero nada de aquello ocurrió, y no supe con qué ojos mirarlo. Su silencio me dejó muda, con un nudo en la garganta. Tenía que estar bromeando, pensaba. Soul no podía... Por nada en el mundo él..._

_—Soul —musité. Las mejillas me volvieron a arder y consideré la opción de irme del cuarto, del departamento y volver a casa de Stein y refugiarme en la soledad. _

_Finalmente, mis piernas flaquearon y me dejé caer al suelo. No era capaz de mirarle. La angustia y el pudor vencieron las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para mantenerme en una postura erguida, hablar firmemente y ser capaz de mirar al menos su rostro. _

_Se sentó en el taburete del piano y se encorvó hacia mí. Podía sentir su mirada sobre mi rostro, y me pesaba. _

_—Sí —dijo al fin—. Estoy enamorado de ti. _

_Fue entonces cuando salí de aquella habitación y me encerré en su cuarto, con la cara enterrada en el almohadón, conteniendo las lágrimas._

* * *

><p>Pero ahora no podía seguir huyendo. Era consciente de eso. Así que, de algún modo, me armé de valor.<p>

—Lamento no poder corresponderte —dije al fin, mirando mis pies balanceándose sobre el suelo—. Quiero decir... Anoche fui muy cruel contigo. No quiero que pienses que no me importa lo que sientes, porque sí me importa. No me gusta verte mal, menos por mi culpa. Lamento no poder hacer nada, Soul...

Temí entonces que se hubiera enfadado. Estaba preparada para que se me acercara y comenzara a insultarme, a decir todo aquello que se había guardado, pero de nuevo, me equivoqué.

—¿Estás rompiendo mi corazón el día de mi cumpleaños? —Tras decir aquello, se limitó a sonreír con tristeza. Mi mente quedó en blanco.

La puerta se abrió y me sobresalté. Black Star nos miró a ambos confundido, hasta que una sonrisa divertida iluminó su rostro y, como era propio de él, bromeó:

—Hey, ¿tanto miedo les da la película?

* * *

><p>Eran las 23:00 cuando estaba a una cuadra de mi casa. Como le había dicho a Kid que no era necesario que me acompañara hasta mi casa puesto que él ya estaba en la suya, le insistió a Soul que me acompañara. Confié en que contestaría que no pero, por el contrario, me acompañó hasta esa parte del trayecto. No nos dirigimos ni una palabra hasta entonces, no había nada más que quisiera decirle, y dudaba de que hubiera algo más por hablar. Después de todo, ambos habíamos sido lo suficientemente claros.<p>

Cuando nos detuvimos, no sabía siquiera cómo despedirme. Pero claro, Soul era un maestro para actuar con naturalidad cuando la situación era demasiado tensa. Al menos eso era algo que sí sabía de él.

—Buenas noches —se despidió.

—Adiós.

Hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, dio la vuelta y fue hacia la parada de autobús para tomar el primero que pasara y que lo dejaría muy cerca de su casa. Me lo quedé observando por un rato, preguntándome si las cosas irían así a partir de ahora. ¿Acaso todo esto nos afectaría a la hora de pelear? Estaba segura de que sí, y la idea me molestó. Había logrado tanto a su lado... habíamos conseguido una suficiente cantidad de almas, ¿y terminaríamos echando todo a perder? ¿Incluso nuestra reciente amistad? Una creciente ira fue tomando forma en mi pecho. No contra Soul, sino contra los sentimientos en general. ¿Estas cosas eran resultado de aquello que la gente llamaba amor? ¿Aquello que prometen que es tan bello, puro y perfecto? Comencé a tener mis dudas. Tal vez aquel tipo de amor sí existía, pero era simplemente inalcanzable.

Guiada por esa sensación de disconformidad, no dudé en correr hacia donde se había marchado el albino. No sabía cuándo podríamos volver a hablar a solas, después de todo, pronto comenzaríamos la misión de búsqueda de Chrona y de la bruja Medusa. Para enfrentarnos a todo aquello, ambos debíamos estar más unidos que nunca, o lo más cercano a eso.

Pero, mientras corría, comencé a inquietarme. Soul debía estar a la vuelta de la esquina, y sin embargo, no sentía su presencia allí. Tal vez algo en mí comenzaba a desestabilizarse, mi capacidad de percepción debía estar afectada por mi estado de ánimo. Pero eso no tenía sentido alguno. En cuanto giré y alcancé la parada, vi que no había nadie. ¿A dónde había podido ir el albino? No conocía ninguna otra línea de colectivo que lo dejara por su casa. ¿Había sido tan estúpido como para decidir ir caminando?

Tomé aire y procuré mantener la calma. Soul no podía estar lejos, si me concentraba aún más, posiblemente lo hallaría. Me mantuve quieta, y sentí como si una parte de mi alma se despegara de mí y fuera recorriendo varios metros a mi alrededor, aumentando su longitud y alcance, llegando a un kilómetro a la redonda. Lo más extraño de explicar era cómo ignoraba un gran número de almas y era capaz de encontrar enseguida aquella que buscaba. Tal vez se debía a la conexión que existía entre Soul y yo. Era como estar en un balcón, con una multitud inquieta bajo tus pies: miras hacia abajo y lo primero que ves es tu objetivo, en mi caso, un cabello albino que destaca, o alguna otra característica peculiar.

Soul estaba a unas siete cuadras. No sabía con exactitud en qué sitio, porque no estaba segura de conocer el lugar, pero sin ponerme a dudar, seguí corriendo y manteniendo la velocidad, preguntándome cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí tan rápido. Y mientras me aseguraba que no se estuviese alejando, fui consciente de otro detalle: no estaba solo. Examiné todo lo que me permitió la distancia a aquel alma que le hacía compañía, pero me fue imposible descifrar quién era. No lo conocía, pero sentía algo que me hacía dudar de aquello, como si se tratara de alguien a quien había conocido una vez pero del que me había olvidado por completo.

Me pregunté si se trataría de un amigo, o un enemigo.

Apuré el paso y alcancé mi límite en el momento en que me acercaba a donde Soul y aquella otra persona estaban. Soul estaba de espaldas, aún con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, por lo que no me vio en cuanto llegué. El otro tampoco se había percatado de mi llegada; aún estaba a varios metros de distancia. El corazón comenzó a latirme deprisa. No sabía quién era, y no podía averiguarlo porque llevaba una túnica que envolvía todo su cuerpo y escondía su rostro en una densa sombra. Traté de nuevo de buscar su identidad en su alma, pero era realmente difícil. Ni siquiera podía decir si era hombre o mujer. Todo lo que era capaz de percibir era extraño, lo hacía ver como alguien corriente, y mientras más intentaba hundirme en sus frecuencias del alma, sentía que rebotaba y me encontraba frente a la misma figura de un principio.

"_Mierda, Soul. Mierda._"

Tenía que sacar a Soul de allí, y rápido. Podía ser alguien en verdad peligroso. Di un par de pasos hacia ellos, pero me detuve enseguida: El sujeto había colocado una mano sobre el hombro de Soul, y él no lo había rechazado, seguía actuando con la misma indiferencia de siempre. ¿Qué ocurría?

—Eh, cálmate —le dijo la figura. Me di cuenta de que era un hombre, más bien un muchacho—. ¿No me has guardado siquiera una porción de tarta? —bromeó.

Su rostro giró para donde yo estaba, pero ya me había escondido tras un muro.

Aquella persona sabía incluso del cumpleaños de Soul... ¿se trataba acaso de alguien cercano a él?

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Soul, impaciente—. Sabes muy bien que no deberías estar aquí. ¿Te imaginas cuánto puede complicarse todo si alguien nos ve?

—Disculpa, pero no soy yo quien está en apuros. ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu casa y dejas de lado toda esta farsa?

Soul chasqueó la lengua y apartó su brazo de él.

—¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para eso?

—Tal vez. Pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿no? Por si se te ocurre volver.

Se produjo un silencio, en el que fui consciente de mi respiración agitada.

—¿Has venido solo para convencerme de que vuelva? —Soul de pronto parecía incómodo.

Oí una risa de parte del muchacho, y de pronto una escoba se acercó flotando hasta llegar a su lado.

—Y a desearte un feliz cumpleaños.

—Pues ya terminamos de hablar —farfulló el albino, cabizbajo.

La otra persona suspiró y se sentó sobre la escoba, casi teatralmente.

—Acaba con lo que te ha traído hasta aquí, Soul, y desaparece de este lugar. Todo Death City estará tras de ti en cuanto sepa quién eres, y no dudarán en matarte. —Se alejó volando, montado sobre su escoba, y antes de que la oscuridad de la noche se tragara su figura, alzó la mano para despedirse del albino. Soul se lo quedó mirando hasta que fue incapaz de verlo.

Entonces volteó, con una expresión de derrota. Giró el rostro y lo primero que sus ojos encontraron fueron los míos observando: me vio a mí inmóvil y atónita. Se acercó deprisa, sin perder el tiempo, completamente asustado. Más que eso, parecía horrorizado.

—Maka... —comenzó, pero le corté enseguida.

—Vete.

Dio un paso hacia atrás. No estaba segura de qué estaría expresando mi rostro, si desconcierto, enojo o miedo, o quizás las tres cosas juntas.

—Maka —suplicó—, espera. ¡Juro que puedo explicar...!

—¡¿Explicar qué?! —grité, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho—. ¡Estabas hablando con un brujo! ¿Qué más quieres explicar?: ¿cómo ha ido tu plan secreto a la perfección?, ¿cómo te ha ido tan bien en engañar a todos los que pensábamos que éramos tus amigos? ¡Hasta mi madre ha confiado en ti, y ahora... ahora está muerta! ¿Has sido tú quien le ha sugerido a Giriko que lo hiciera? ¡¿También eres amigo de él?!

Entonces me di cuenta de que sí. El mismo Giriko había mencionado algo al respecto cuando se apareció por mi casa, pero había estado tan abrumada durante aquellos días por la muerte de Kami que nunca me había detenido a recordar aquel momento, ese pequeño instante previo al desastre.

Y me desesperé.

"_Hasta me ha_ _besado _—pensé—_.__ Ha hecho todo lo posible por que confiara en él, para que me enamorara y creyera ciegamente..._"

Soul no paraba de mirarme a los ojos, como un niño avergonzado, y aunque me dolía, sostuve su mirada durante todo aquel tiempo. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero de vuelta lo interrumpí y me aparté aún más de él.

—Dime, Soul... ¿tú sabías que todo esto ocurriría?

Él no respondió. No creía que fuera a hacerlo.

Así que, tomé un hondo respiro, y dije sin siquiera pensar en mis palabras.

—Vete, Soul.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No...

Y ahí mismo, ante esa misma palabra, fue cuando estallé. Estallé en serio.

—¡VETE AHORA MISMO, ANTES DE QUE TE MATE!

No mentía. Era tal mi odio en ese momento que me sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y sabía que no me detendría. El albino se quedó de hielo al ver que hablaba en serio, y sin decir una palabra, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, no sin antes contemplarme por una última vez.


	23. Capítulo XXIII

_Lo de_ siempre:_ Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Okubo, ese que nos ha hecho sufrir una innumerable cantidad de veces con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco._

**_Aquí estoy, después de largos eones, aunque eso no debe ser novedad a estas alturas. Aprecio muchísimo que sigan leyendo el fic, a pesar de mis demoras y del giro que ha habido en la historia. Espero que no me hayan odiado por eso, aunque por los rws que recibí pienso que no _xD**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios: _Leon Kagamine; Nimbusmind; Furanshisuka-san; Bell Star; Cata-Chan1; Guest; Cami Kiryuu. _Disfruten del capítulo, que va explicando un poco algunas de sus pequeñas dudas.

**_Si ustedes gustan..._**

**_¡Lean!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Invierno<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXIII<strong>

**…**

Las gotas de agua se escurrían por mi rostro. Viendo mi reflejo en el espejo, me encontré con una expresión fría y una mirada ausente, el rostro pálido, los huesos marcados. Cualquiera que me hubiera visto habría pensado que estaba destrozada, débil y que posiblemente había pasado todas las noches llorando antes de irme a dormir. Lo curioso era que no llegó a ser así. No lloré, en ningún momento. Sí destrocé algunas cosas pero, ¿quién no lo ha hecho alguna vez, en uno de aquellos ataques de ira y frustración? La verdad es que resultó dando resultados positivos, al menos a mi parecer.

A mi lado estaba Tsubaki, observándome preocupada. Acababa de contarle todo, las cosas que no había hablado con nadie. Desde todo lo que ocurrió con Kid hasta lo que pasó con Soul, incluyendo lo de la noche anterior, cuando descubrí quién era en realidad: un farsante.

Ella se había comportado de la forma más amable conmigo. Me oyó sin interrupciones durante todo el rato, y una vez enterada de todo, se acercó a mi y me estrechó entre sus brazos, meciéndome como a un bebé frágil, murmurando palabras de aliento y amistad. "Todo irá bien", me prometió al soltarme. Me pidió simplemente que no entristeciera como la última vez, con la muerte de mi madre, ya que me aseguró que esto lo superaríamos todos juntos. Pero tuve que ser sincera con ella: no estaba mal. Por supuesto que me sentía aún decepcionada y molesta, pero lo cierto era que no me sentía triste, como todos habían pensado. No estaba segura de la razón para ello. Decir que ya estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas sonaba exagerado para mi edad, pero por un lado se sentía de esa forma. No era la primera vez que me sentía traicionada, y sabía que tampoco sería la última.

Me pregunté a dónde se había ido aquella constante voz interior que me suplicaba alejarme de los hombres. Y me pregunté por qué había decidido ignorarla cuando tuve que haberle prestado más atención.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Maka? —Asentí con la cabeza, pero Tsubaki no aflojaba su expresión de pena y confusión—. No es necesario que llegues a este punto, ¿sabes? Además, no tienes que ser tú quien...

—Tsubaki, ¿quién más que su técnico es mejor para hablar de Soul? —solté, pero al darme cuenta de mi propio tono de voz, me arrepentí al instante—. Disculpa. Sé que no te agrada esto, pero es mi deber como estudiante de Shibusen.

Ella suspiró.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Salimos del baño de mujeres y comenzamos a recorrer los pasillos de la academia. El lugar parecía desolado con el silencio abarcando cada sitio que pisábamos. Sentía que mi mente reaccionaba igual, porque al querer acceder a cualquier clase de reflexión, sólo resonaba un largo silencio—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Quién era esa persona con la que estaba Soul?

—No lo sé —admití. Me había forzado a mí misma a escarbar lo que más pudiera en aquel recuerdo para tratar de acercarme a alguna otra pista, pero lo cierto era que no lo había logrado—. Lo único que sé es que se trataba de un brujo.

—Nunca oí hablar de ninguno —murmuró.

—Lo sé. La mayoría con las que nos topamos son brujas, pero también los hay del otro sexo. —Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta de madera que debía medir el triple de mi altura, y nos mantuvimos por un momento calladas, frente a un sitio que desconocía—. ¿Es aquí?

—Sí —dijo, mirando con severidad la enorme puerta—. Esta es la Death Room.

Sonreí.

—Podrían ponerle un nombre menos tenebroso al simple despacho del director, ¿no crees?

Pero al entrar me di cuenta que no se trataba de un simple despacho. Shibusen tenía esa característica: Nunca dejabas de sorprenderte con las cosas que habían ahí dentro.

Cabe destacar que la palabra "amplio" quedaba pequeña para describir a aquel sitio. Ni siquiera podía calcular cuanto espacio ocupaba. Era como si un llano desierto se hubiera trasladado hasta colocarse delante mío, junto a una hilera de guillotinas de varios metros de altura que iban formando un camino recto hacia el centro. Ver tales objetos de un tamaño descomunal produjo un escalofrío en mi cuerpo, y me pregunté qué clase de persona se atrevía a pasar por debajo de esas afiladas cuchillas en vez de hacer unos cuantos pasos a la derecha e ir por un camino más seguro. Justo en ese momento, Tsubaki avanzó, expuesta a las guillotinas y a su peligro mortal. Sin embargo, parecía bastante confiada. Me apresuré a colocarme a su lado, aunque no podía despegar los ojos de todas las armas que teníamos encima. Fue entonces cuando noté un cielo azul claro y acompañado de pequeñas nubes. Me vino a mi cabeza la idea de si entonces estaríamos fuera del instituto, pero en ese mismo instante una voz oculta en mi mente me susurró que estaba equivocada. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero le creí.

Cuando por fin llegamos al centro de la Death Room, tuvimos al Shinigami frente a nosotras. Recordaba haberlo visto una vez de pequeña, cuando nos estábamos mudando a mi nueva casa en la ciudad. Él lucía igual que en ese entonces, aunque claro, no era difícil mantenerse igual cuando lo único que ven los demás de ti es una capa negra y una máscara que le quita la seriedad a su supuesta imponente presencia.

Él nos recibió amistoso.

—¡Eh, Maka, Tsubaki! ¿Cómo han estado?

Ninguna de las dos respondió a eso. Nos inclinamos en un saludo formal y silencioso, y luego volvimos a mirarlo a los ojos. O, bueno, a donde se supone que debían estar.

El Dios de la Muerte tenía a sus espaldas un espejo que lo primero que hizo fue llamar mi atención. Al lado de aquel objeto, estaba mi padre, que parecía bastante nervioso y hasta creí ver algunas gotas de sudor. Junto a él también estaba Death the Kid, que mantenía los ojos fijos en nosotros tres, y su habitual expresión seria esta vez parecía ocupar sitio junto a un aspecto de preocupación en el rostro del shinigami más joven.

—Bueno Maka, tu padre me comentó que estabas dispuesta a explicarme personalmente todos los acontecimientos de la noche en que tu compañero desapareció. ¿Qué vas a contarnos?

En un tiempo breve, logré resumir lo mejor posible todo lo que había pasado aquel día, y sin quitar los detalles importantes. El shinigami se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el relato, al igual que quienes nos acompañaban. Spirit parecía ponerse cada vez más nervioso, y cuando por fin acabé, pude ver en su rostro un ceño fruncido de pura rabia.

El Shinigami asintió con la cabeza, pareciendo satisfecho.

—Muchas gracias por compartir esto con nosotros, Maka. Debió haber sido difícil aceptarlo.

—No se preocupe —me limité a decir.

—Si no te molesta —continuó—, ¿puedo hacerte más preguntas?

Vacilé por un instante ante el cambio en su tono de voz.

—Claro.

El dios suspiró y, aunque no podía estar segura, sentía como si su mirada estuviera atravesando la mía.

—¿Hubo algún momento en que Soul se haya mostrado sospechoso, mientras vivía con ustedes?

—Bueno, en un principio yo no me fiaba de él. Yo no lo conocía, sabíamos poca cosa, y de repente íbamos a estar compartiendo techo. Luego hubo veces en que no llegaba a comprenderlo, porque a veces actuaba como si los demás no le importaran, y al día siguiente era todo lo contrario.

—¿Te contó alguna vez algo sobre él? Sobre su pasado, su familia...

—Algo —admití—. Dijo que vivía en una mansión con sus padres. Que eran personas estrictas, que por ello se escapó de su casa, y que tenían sus creencias... Pensé en que eran algo extraños. —Hice memoria, recordando poco a poco algunos detalles más de la charla que había tenido con el albino tiempo atrás—. También tenía un hermano, pero falleció hace un par de años.

Pero a Shinigami-sama parecía no interesarle el hermano de Soul.

—¿A qué te refieres con que tenían sus creencias? —inquirió.

—Ni yo misma lo sé —confesé—. No llegó a explicarme esa parte. Parecía ponerlo incómodo.

Ante mis palabras, giró el rostro y tanto Death the Kid como Spirit lo miraron significativamente.

—¿Qué significa eso, entonces? —pregunté, viendo que nadie decía nada—. ¿La familia puede tener algo que ver con esto?

—Tal vez —respondió, y esa vez, se dirigió a Spirit—: Necesitamos averiguar más sobre la familia. Ve con Sid y comentale sobre esto. Hazme saber si ha averiguado algo al respecto, y si encontró algo en la casa del chico, ¿sí?

Spirit asintió y caminó en silencio hasta el sitio por donde habíamos entrado. El dios se volvió hacia mi, y continuó con sus preguntas.

—¿Puedo volver a preguntarte sobre el último momento en que lo viste?

—Sí, pero...

—¿Por qué no intentaste detenerlo? —preguntó calmado, pero su pregunta me hizo alarmar.

El interrogatorio ahora iba tomando un rumbo diferente.

—No lo sé. Estaba demasiado confundida en aquel momento. Lo amenacé con que si no se alejaba de mí, iba a matarlo. No me di cuenta del error que cometía al dejarlo marchar.

—Pero, Maka —continuó el shinigami—, ¿cómo ibas a matarlo? Él pudo haberse convertido en una guadaña allí mismo y hubiera podido asesinarte. ¿Eres consciente de eso, verdad?

Sabía que tenía razón, porque también había pensado en ello. De haber tenido que enfrentarme a él en aquel momento, posiblemente hubiera acabado muerta. No servía sin un arma.

Y sin embargo, también sabía que Shinigami no me preguntaba eso porque sí. Porque él, y seguro que más personas también, pensaban que era cómplice de Soul, que sabía más de lo que les había contado y que estaba ocultando algo verdaderamente importante. No los culpaba, pero la situación era incómoda. En aquel momento me sentía mal de sólo pensar que había sido la técnico de un traidor, mucho peor me hacía sentir que me consideraban su aliada.

—Tal vez prefirió escapar sin hacerme daño —dije al fin.

Nadie dijo nada por un rato. Tsubaki miraba uno a otro sin comprender qué ocurría, y Kid tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo. Por un segundo, me pregunté si él también desconfiaría de mí, pero me dije al instante que no, que era simplemente imposible.

Entonces Shinigami-sama soltó un suspiro, y aflojó un poco su postura erguida para volver a hablar con la voz de siempre.

—De acuerdo, Maka, me es difícil no creerte, pero si recuerdas algo o descubres cualquier cosa, lo que sea, recuerda contármelo directamente a mí, ¿de acuerdo? Todo esto no hace más que recordarnos que aún pueden haber traidores entre nosotros.

Asentí con una sonrisa, porque me salvé gracias a que el shinigami me conocía desde pequeña y sabía que no podía mentirle a él, que se habría dado cuenta al instante. Me dio el permiso para salir y, acompañada nuevamente de Tsubaki, cruzamos el camino de guillotinas y volvimos a los pasillos corrientes de Shibusen. Ambas soltamos una profunda exhalación que veníamos conteniendo, y nos miramos con una sonrisa.

Pero la expresión de Tsubaki se transformó en un segundo.

—No puedo creerme que Shinigami-sama haya dudado de ti.

—Acabas de oírlo: es posible que aún haya traidores entre nosotros. Sólo tenía que cerciorarse, eso es todo.

—¡Pero te conoce desde que eras un bebé! —soltó, indignada.

—Tsubaki, en serio, no me molestó —mentí—. Al menos ahora estoy limpia, ¿no? Podré participar en las misiones.

—Pero, Maka, ¿cómo vas a participar de las misiones, si no tienes un arma?

Abrí la boca para responder, pero me di cuenta de que no tenía una respuesta para darle. Nada que no fuera un "No lo sé". Pero entonces la puerta se abrió, y de allí salió Kid, con una expresión de cansancio en el rostro.

—¿Kid? —preguntamos ambas.

Él alzó el rostro para encontrarse con nosotras, y sonrió a pesar de lucir como si quisiera derrumbarse allí mismo.

—Eh, ¿qué tal? —bromeó.

—¿Tu padre ha dicho algo recién? —le pregunté.

—No, no es eso. Pero temía que siguiera sospechando de ti.

Sonreí sin pensarlo.

—Pues ya no tienes de qué preocuparte, ¿cierto?

Tsubaki, que ahora estaba al tanto de _todo_, nos miró a ambos tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Al advertir aquello, preferí que era mejor cambiar de tema, antes de que me diera tiempo a sentirme incómoda.

—¿Qué han podido averiguar?

—Poco y nada. —Kid comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, así que con Tsubaki nos unimos a acompañarlo. —Ni siquiera tenemos el verdadero nombre de Soul, así que estamos consultando con todos los técnicos y armas que hay esparcidos por el mundo entero. Nadie nos ha dado noticias, de todas formas, aunque esperábamos eso. También han vaciado la casa, prácticamente, pero al parecer se llevó todo lo que pudiera demostrar que estaba comprometido con el mundo de las brujas.

—¿Por qué alguien se relacionaría con ese tipo de seres? —preguntó Tsubaki, sin poder evitarlo.

Kid lo pensó por un momento, aunque al hablar seguía sin parecer convencido de estar cerca de la verdad.

—Puede ser por distintos motivos: Desde el simple hecho de estar bajo amenaza, o por algo tan retorcido como cambiar información de gran valor con las brujas. Son nuestras enemigas naturales, cualquier cosa que alguien pueda brindarles para acabar con aunque sea uno de los nuestros les resulta muy tentador.

—Pero Soul no es ese tipo de persona, ¿verdad? —volvió a preguntar mi amiga. Sin embargo, todos conocíamos la respuesta: no podíamos basarnos en lo que creíamos saber y conocer de él, ya que todo pudo haber sido parte de su mentira.

—Me gustaría creer que no —admitió Kid entonces.

—Y... —comencé—, si alguien llegara a capturarlo, ¿qué ocurriría con él?

El silencio que se produjo entonces fue aún más incómodo que todos los anteriores.

Sin embargo, Kid siempre conoce qué es mejor decir:

—Depende de lo que hayamos descubierto de él.

Ninguno dijo nada al respecto ni hablamos por el resto del rato. Cuando al fin salimos del edificio y estuvimos en el verdadero exterior, Tsubaki dirigió su mirada a la esquina del primer escalón, y al copiarla, vimos a Black Star, sentado y sin estar armando escándalo, lo cual era impropio de él.

Ella fue la primera en acercarse.

—Black Star, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Apoyó una mano en su hombro, pero él no levantó el rostro.

—Te esperaba —respondió, con voz seria. Dio un suspiro y se puso en pie, notando entonces la presencia de Kid y la mía—. ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

—Parece que había sospechas sobre Maka, pero ya ha demostrado lo contrario de lo que algunos suponían.

Black Star arrugó el ceño, claramente molesto.

—¿Desconfiar de Maka? ¿Shibusen se ha vuelto loco?

—Lamentablemente —dijo Kid—, a eso va encaminado.

Los cuatro nos sentamos en las enormes escaleras. Kid y Tsubaki cerca del tercer y segundo escalón, Black y yo en el primero. El peliazul tomó el pelo de mi amiga, y comenzó a jugar un poco con él.

—¿Y qué le has dicho, Maka? —preguntó entonces.

—Pues la verdad —dije, y por la cara que puso, supe que quería un poco más de especificación—. Lo mismo que tú y los demás saben, Black. También me ha preguntado lo que sé de él y de su familia, que es poca cosa.

—Osea que has declarado en su contra —dijo él entonces, escrutando mi rostro.

—Sí —dije, sosteniendo su mirada.

Black soltó el cabello de Tsubaki, y ella volteó y tomó la mano de su novio, tratando de llamar su atención. Pero, a pesar de que le devolvió el apretón, no dejó de mirarme a mí.

—¿Cómo puedes declarar en contra de tu propio arma? —me acusó, entonces.

—Black Star —le advirtió Kid, tratando de detenerlo.

Pero yo tampoco iba a quedarme callada.

—No declaré en contra de mi arma, porque ya no lo es. Ha dejado de serlo desde que le vi charlando con un brujo, ¿recuerdas que también te conté de eso a ti, no?

—Oigan... —insistió Tsubaki, pero ambos le ignoramos.

—No estoy defendiendo a Soul, pero, ¿te das cuenta de todo lo que dices, Maka? No me refiero a ahora mismo, sino a todo. ¿No te parece que te contradices demasiado?

—¿Disculpa? —comencé a enfadarme.

Black Star se levantó de donde estaba, y me miró tan altivo como siempre, como si estuviera tratando con un simple insecto, y no con su amiga de varios años.

—Mira Maka, te conozco lo suficiente como para darme una idea de qué te guía hasta tus conclusiones. Y es que no creo que el hecho de que ya hayas dado por sentado que Soul es un traidor esté bien. Pienso que te estás equivocando.

—¿Equivocando? —repetí, incrédula—. ¿Me estás diciendo que no he hecho más que alucinar que Soul estuvo hablando con un brujo, que parecían conocerse lo suficiente el uno al otro, que ambos compartían un secreto bastante importante?

—No me refiero a eso —se defendió, aún sin deshacerse de esa mirada acusadora que no hacía más que irritarme.

—Entonces sé más claro —dije mientras me levantaba y me colocaba su misma altura—. ¿En qué estoy mal y tú estás bien?

—Estás siendo injusta —soltó enseguida—. Puede que Soul siempre ha actuado misterioso, y que lo conozcamos hace a penas un mes, pero, ¿qué hay de Chrona? A ella la conocimos como mucho por una semana y le brindaste toda tu confianza, ¡aún crees en ella, incluso cuando la han culpado (y con pruebas) de la muerte de Harvar, y ha intentado matarte! Soul, en cambio, nunca ha intentando lastimarte. Jamás lo he visto alzarte una mano, y de pronto lo desprecias con todo tu ser. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en uno y no en el otro? Acabo de decírtelo: estás siendo injusta.

Siguió mirándome, esperando a una respuesta que lograra convencerlo a él, a Tsubaki, a Kid. Pero no la obtuvo. En ese segundo de silencio, sólo fui capaz de mantener mi boca cerrada y enfrentarme a su mirada.

Al momento apareció Spirit, en compañía de Sid.

—Tenemos noticias —anunció el profesor.

Kid se puso frente a él enseguida.

—¿Buenas o malas?

—Aparentemente, buenas.

Spirit dio un paso adelante, anunciando que iba a contarnos las novedades.

—Hemos recibido información de un grupo especial que se encontraba haciendo una misión en Inglaterra. Notaron la presencia de un brujo, y pasadas unas cinco horas notaron también la frecuencia del alma de un grupo de brujas. Nos avisaron de ambos en su respectivo momento, pero sólo ahora tenemos la confirmación de que podría ser aquel brujo que buscamos: Hemos podido contactar con Blair, así que va a ayudarnos.

Kid suspiró aliviado.

—¿Quién es Blair? —inquirió Black Star. Yo tampoco recordaba haber oído ese nombre antes.

—Es la bruja que a veces trabaja para nosotros —dijo el shinigami. Entonces se dirigió a mí—: Te hablé de ella, no hace mucho tiempo de eso. ¿Recuerdas?

Lo recordé entonces mencionar a una bruja que había ayudado a Shibusen cuando Medusa había escapado, arrastrando a Chrona y otros dos prisioneros con ella.

Comprendí por qué el alivio de Kid. Era difícil contactar con ella.

—Así que había una bruja de nuestro lado... —murmuró el peliazul, con una mano sobre su mentón—. Supongo que habiendo tantos traidores entre nosotros, también debía haberlos entre ellos —se burló—. Bien, ¿cuándo partimos?

* * *

><p>El frío parecía perseguirme. Aunque claro, uno no puede esperar mucho cuando tiene que ir a Inglaterra.<p>

Las calles, las veredas, los edificios. Todo estaba empapado por la humedad y la lluvia que había caído momentos antes de que llegáramos. La tarde estaba atestada de gente con paraguas, algunos niños chapoteando en los charcos. En un momento Patty trató de unirse a ellos, pero Liz logró retenerla con nosotros.

El grupo aquella vez estaba compuesto por Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, Spirit, Sid y Nygus. Y por mí, claro está. Avanzábamos entre los londinenses que nos confundían por turistas. Llevando grandes sacos que nos cubrían hasta las rodillas, todo el mundo se veía igual en aquella ciudad. En cambio, si hubieran visto los trajes de combate que llevábamos puesto por debajo, tal vez no hubieran tenido la misma opinión de nosotros.

Cuando por fin llegamos a nuestro destino —un edificio de ladrillo rojo, moderno pero sencillo— las puertas estaban abiertas, así que entramos en tropel. En el segundo piso, unos agentes de Shibusen nos abrieron la puerta a un espacioso departamento. Enseguida nos dieron todos los datos de los que disponían: Los vecinos habían oído una fuerte discusión la noche anterior, lo cual era algo poco común, ya que allí vivía solamente un muchacho al que rara vez veían porque no solía estar tampoco en la casa durante el día, además de que nunca ocasionaba problemas. La casa era alquilada, así que contactaron con el propietario pero tampoco tenía mucho que contar. Dio el nombre del inquilino, William Eagle (seguramente falso, concordamos), fotocopias de todos los papeles suyos que tenía e incluso de los pagos, pero a pesar del esfuerzo del hombre, los de Shibusen sabíamos que no servía de mucho.

Y la casa... era un caos. Libros, papeles, sillas, adornos e incluso muebles. Todo tirado, roto y amontonada una cosa sobre la otra. Debió haber sido difícil remover todo aquello para encontrar algo que nos sirviera de pista.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó mi atención no fue la casa destrozada ni los objetos de decoración extravagantes que habían por ahí desparramados. Fue la bruja que se acercó a recibirnos con una sonrisa, mientras que sujetaba en su mano un montón de tazas y cubiertos de plata del tamaño de un botón. Iba vestida de prostituta, con una sonrisa demasiado ancha dirigida hacia nosotros.

—Oh, Elliot, Luis... ya no estamos solos. ¡Qué pena!

Los agentes de Shibusen se quedaron rígidos ante aquellas palabras, y ninguno abrió la boca. Sin embargo, pude ver sus mejillas sonrojadas a pesar de estar cabizbajos. "_¿Qué diablos...?_"

—Para aquellos que no la conocen, los presento —dijo Kid, colocándose a su lado—. Esta es Blair, la bruja que nos ha ayudado algunas veces, dependiendo el problema.

—¿Algunas veces? —repitió la bruja, echando una mirada triste a mi amigo—. ¿Tan poco aprecias lo que hago por ustedes, aún sabiendo lo peligroso que es para mí hacerlo? —murmuró, acercándose aún más a él. Demasiado.

—Eh... —Kid tomó distancia enseguida—, bueno, nos ha ayudado —concluyó, y se giró hacia nosotros, en su intento de cambiar de tema y no parecer nervioso—. Ellas son Liz y Patty, mis armas. Ambas...

—Por favor, Kid —rezongó la mujer—, ya los conozco bien, y en especial a los muchachos —se tapó la boca mientras soltaba una risita, y por encima de las manos nos guiñó.

Tsubaki fulminó con la mirada a Black Star, aunque él no parecía entender nada, y yo en cambio miré de reojo a Kid y a Spirit, sólo para asegurarme de su expresión: ambos estaban pálidos.

Aquella bruja estaba comenzando a caerme mal. Muy mal, de hecho.

—Oh, bueno —exclamó ella, estirando los brazos—, supongo que esta vez estamos aquí por una razón diferente, ¿cierto?

El shinigami recuperó la compostura y volvió a hablar como lo requería la situación, cual hijo del mismísimo Dios de la Muerte.

—Exacto. ¿Qué has encontrado, Blair?

—Uff, un montón de magia. Pero mucha —explicó, dirigiendo una mirada a su alrededor—. Es la del brujo que buscan, sí, aunque está mezclada con otra que lo ha ido opacando.

—La de las otras brujas que aparecieron —comentó Sid, adivinando.

Blair asinitió.

—Han hecho un desastre aquí. No puedo identificar su identidad, pero si hay algo que puedo decirles, es lo siguiente: no es alguien que conozca.

Esas palabras provocaron un breve revoltijo en mi interior. Me recordó al momento en que traté de averiguar con mi propia percepción quién era aquel sujeto que estuvo con Soul, con la esperanza de hallar algo con lo que relacionarlo. Pero nada, era un total desconocido.

Kid exhaló, claramente frustrado, y posó sus ojos por un momento sobre los libros y las hojas rasgadas en el suelo.

—Lo más extraño de todo es que no me imaginaba que la guarida de un brujo sería un sitio como este —dijo para sí, aunque todos fuimos capaces de oír qué decía.

La bruja sonrió, y los ojos de repente le brillaron, como si estuviera pasándolo fenomenal.

—Eres listo, chico —Amplió su sonrisa—. A mí también me pareció extraño. Tú sabes bien cómo somos, conoces la extravagancia que nos gusta en una morada. Este sitio es demasiado simple incluso para la bruja más débil.

Black y yo nos miramos, sin entender demasiado.

—Esto es extraño —volvió a hablar Kid—. ¿Por qué un brujo querría un sitio como este, al cual siquiera usa y sólo se queda un momento para volver a desaparecer? Necesitaba una importante razón como para estar aquí. Pero, ¿cuál? —Ningún tipo de sonido se atrevió a aparecer mientras que Kid cavilaba y se quedaba con una mano sobre el mentón. Finalmente, se quedó mirando la bruja, quien se había cansado de estar parada y se había sentada sobre la montaña de objetos rotos y maltratados, con las piernas cruzadas—. ¿Cuántos brujos conoces? —inquirió de repente, aún más serio que un minuto atrás.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa infantil y de orgullo a su vez.

—Muchos.

—¿Segura que nunca has contactado con este? ¿No tienes con quién relacionarlo, siquiera?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Ya te lo he dicho: no lo conozco. Y para que quede claro, nunca he sentido una frecuencia que se le asemeje.

—No es un brujo cualquiera —dijo Kid, en voz baja—. Los vecinos creían que se trataba de un tipo común y como cualquier otro, y hasta ahora no hemos podido relacionarlo con alguna otra bruja.

—¿Estás pensando en Medusa? —me atreví a intervenir.

Kid asintió.

—La diferencia es que ella se infiltró directamente entre nosotros. En cambio, esta persona creó una identidad con la que podía pasar desapercibido entre la gente corriente, personas de Shibusen, e incluso...

—¿Las brujas? —Black Star parecía perplejo—. ¿Por qué uno de ellos se escondería de los suyos? —entonces miró a Blair, y lo entendió—. Ah, ya.

—Ya veo por qué no lo conocía —susurró la bruja, de pronto pareciendo aburrida—. Quizás resultaba ser alguien interesante.

Ignorando su comentario por completo, Kid siguió con sus especulaciones.

—Tal vez no trataba de esconderse de todas las brujas —replicó—. Tal vez quería esconderse de una en especial, o simplemente quería asegurarse que, si surgía un problema, tenía otra identidad para desaparecer, como un simple resguardo.

—¿No es demasiado complejo todo esto? —preguntó Sid—. Creía que las brujas simplemente querían destruir cosas y acabar con nosotros.

—Hay quienes tienen otras ambiciones —repuso Blair, mirando al zombie con una sonrisita.

Kid se quedó callado por otro rato, mientras el resto se mantuvo expectante a lo que diría.

—Supongo que ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir buscando pistas —se dirigió al grupo, y planeó todo en un instante—. Spirit, Sid, vayan a la azotea y en el camino inspeccionen también. Ustedes, Black Star, Tsubaki, vayan con Nygus al sótano. Liz y Patty me acompañarán a recorrer la ciudad con mi patineta. El resto seguirá buscando entre todas las cosas: lo que sea, cualquier cosa que llame su atención. Y Blair, en cuanto acabes de rastrear la magia habitación por habitación, te pido que hagas lo mismo por el resto del edificio y en lo posible sigue buscando en la ciudad.

—¿Toda la ciudad? —repitió Blair, de pronto incrédula, a medida que los demás iban saliendo del departamento en dirección a donde les habían indicado.

¿De verdad Shibusen dependía de su ayuda?, me pregunté.

—Sí, Blair. ¿Prometiste ayudarnos, no?

La bruja suspiró, y mientras se dirigía a una habitación del fondo, murmuró:

—Voy a tener que exigir una buena paga por esto.

Entonces me percaté de que Kid se me había quedado mirando, como indeciso de algo. Mis ojos, tratando de esquivar los suyos, se dirigieron a la puerta, donde Liz y Patty lo esperaban, con cierta expresión en el rostro que demostraba lo agotadas que se sentían.

—Acabemos con esto rápido —sugerí—, así podremos descansar pronto.

Kid asintió, pero antes de irse, habló en voz baja:

—¿Podemos charlar luego?

Respondí que sí, sin atreverme a mirarlo a la cara.

—Demasiado desorden —refunfuñó, sin dirigirse a nadie en especial. Ambas chicas prestaron de pronto atención al hijo del shinigami, y trataron de contener una risita. En cuanto lo observé, me percaté del tic en su ojo que lo hacía lucir como un maníaco —lo que precisamente era—, y de sus labios y puños apretados, en una clara señal de estar conteniéndose de explotar ahí mismo de los nervios.

Fue con las hermanas Thompson bastante apresurado, y al segundo los vi ascender por las escaleras. Me imaginé que Kid querría una vista del panorama de la ciudad al volar con su patineta, razón por la cual se dirigía a la azotea junto a los demás.

Solté un largo suspiro, y al girarme y volver a toparme con la inmensa masa de cosas desperdigadas por doquier, comprendí mejor la extraña actitud de Kid. A pesar de que estaba sola en aquel momento, procuré evitar una sonrisa.

Comencé a rebuscar entre los objetos del suelo, aunque en un principio no hubo nada que llamara particularmente mi atención. Papeles sin importancia, algunos de hojas de libros rasgados, otros simplemente en blanco. Lápices, plumas, y hasta cajones de nada. Había fotos, pero uno no podía estar seguro de si eran imágenes del brujo con una apariencia distinta, o de una persona que existía pero cuyas fotos habían sido arrebatadas, al igual que su identidad. Era difícil saberlo.

En el momento en que estaba observando una esfera de cristal que se había salvado de partirse, sentí unos tacones avanzando en mi dirección. Acuclillada en el suelo, tuve que alzar el rostro para comprobar que la mirada ambarina de Blair descansaba sobre mí.

—¿Encontraste algo? —le pregunté, sin sonar agradable.

—No, pero he decido tomar un descanso —Al notar mi expresión furiosa, ella se encogió de hombros como pidiendo disculpas—, usar tanta magia a veces puede llegar a agotar.

—¿En serio? —repliqué—, no me creo que haya sido tanta.

Blair rió y paseó sus ojos por las cosas que ya había revisado.

—Kid y tú se parecen bastante, ¿eh?

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, y al ver la picardía en sus ojos, me la quedé observando con desconfianza.

—¿Por qué?

Tomó una pequeña escultura de madera, y se la quedó observando mientras la sujetaba de cabeza al suelo.

—Ambos quieren que deje de perder el tiempo —contestó simplemente, pero me pareció que no estaba siendo del todo sincera. Sin embargo, tampoco se equivocaba en aquello.

Mientras rebuscaba en un armario y en la poca ropa que no había terminado en el piso, Blair tomó asiento sobre una cajonera y se quedó mirando la esfera de antes. Había una pequeña casa en el centro, rodeada de lo que se asemejaba a varios pinos, y al agitarla, parecía nevar sobre todo ello, por lo que se la veía entretenida con ello.

Comenzando a molestarme su simple presencia, incluso más allá del hecho que no estuviese haciendo nada, no pude evitar preguntarle:

—¿Cómo haces para que Shibusen no te... encarcele?

La bruja de repente perdió todo tipo de interés por el objeto que seguía sujetando, y sus ojos se dirigieron felices a mí por haber empezado tal tema de conversación.

—Les conviene que esté dando vueltas por ahí a tenerme encerrada. Sino, no podría darles ningún tipo de información. Y si querías preguntarme en realidad por qué no me han asesinado hasta ahora, la respuesta es la misma.

Molesta por aquel último comentario, objeté.

—No creo que seas la única bruja que quiera ayudarnos.

—En eso te equivocas: no quiero ayudarlos. Lo hago por mi propia conveniencia, al igual que lo haría cualquier otro. Aunque admito que la mayoría de ustedes son divertidos y me caen bien.

—¿Ah, sí? —bufé—, ¿quién?

—Pues tú, por ejemplo. Me recuerdas mucho a Kami.

Me detuve al instante y sentí como un saco grueso se zafaba de mis manos. Por un momento me quedé de piedra, pero al rato mis ojos la observaron y mi boca entreabierta habló.

—¿Tú...?

De repente se sintió una explosión a mis espaldas y todo se volvió humo. Mientras trataba de cubrirme por inercia, sentí que algo tironeaba de mí hacia fuera. Por un breve momento creí que se trataba de Blair, pero al ver de repente su rostro preocupado y corriendo hacia mí, me di cuenta que no era así.

Traté de girarme y desprenderme del agarre, pero lo único que conseguí fue ver un cabello plateado y largo. Sin dudarlo, estiré mi otro brazo y tiré de un mechón.

—¡Auch!

El grito de la chica apenas llegó a mis oídos. Sentía un pitido por culpa de la explosión anterior, y hasta ese entonces no me percaté de que casi había quedado sorda.

De pronto me soltó, y me giré en el preciso momento para ver cómo volvía a extender su brazo, solo que esta vez junto con la palma y los dedos finos. Una esfera de energía oscura comenzó a surgir delante de ellos.

Y en lo único que pude pensar en ese momento, fue en lo distinto que era la sensación de estar a punto de morir sin un arma con la que poder intentar algo.

Para mi suerte —gran, gran suerte—, un golpe que vino por detrás mandó a la bruja a parar a la pared que tenía a su izquierda, y la figura que tenía a sus espaldas se volvió a dirigir al instante hacia ella para seguir repartiendo golpes en todo su cuerpo. La bruja pronto no se podía mover, sin embargo pude ver que seguía respirando, aunque con bastante dificultad a causa del dolor y los golpes.

Todos volvieron a aparecer en la puerta, pero Kid y las hermanas aún no habían llegado. Sin embargo, podía sentir su frecuencia del alma cada vez más cerca. La persona que me había salvado la vida se volteó a verme, y sonrió junto a una expresión de disculpa.

—Disculpa que acabe de llegar, hubiera podido capturarla antes de que te hiciera daño. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí... —murmuré—. Digo, muchas gracias. Pero creo que llegaste en el momento preciso...

De pronto Spirit se adelantó a todo el grupo y se colocó a mi lado, colocando ambas manos sobre mis mejillas.

—¿Makita, esa bruja te tocó? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Negué con la cabeza, aún sin poder salir del todo de mi trance.

Spirit se volteó hacia donde estaba la persona sujetando a la bruja por los brazos.

—Muchas gracias, Marie, por salvar a mi niña.

La mujer sonrió y volvió a fijarse en mí.

—Es como una sobrina para mí. Me alegro de que no haya ocurrido nada terrible.

Aunque usualmente me sentía igual a estar espiando en el cuarto de las personas, aquella vez no pude evitar mirar dentro del alma de Marie. Era pura, y parecía estar cargada de luz. También había algo extravagante en ella, pero lo más importante de todo, era que pude notar que no estaba mintiendo al decir lo que dijo. Entonces me detuve a verle mejor el rostro: aún sonreía, con el cabello claro cayendo suelto en ondas a su alrededor, y tenía un parche con el dibujo de un rayo que me impedía ver su ojo izquierdo. Me pregunté cual sería la razón, pero me contenté con ser capaz de mirar el color caramelo del otro orbe.

Entonces la bruja se removió en el suelo, y la expresión del rostro de Marie cambió por completo. Sólo vi un pequeño destello en su mano antes de que volviera a darle otro par de golpes a la bruja, quien al instante entendió el mensaje de que era mejor quedarse quieta. Marie volvió a mirarnos con su anterior sonrisa de disculpa. Fue ahí cuando reparé en su mano: estaba transformada en un martillo plateado, con el detalle de un rayo en dorado, el mismo que había en su parche. Un arma.

De pronto Kid entró a la habitación, y al toparse con la escena que teníamos todos enfrente, abrió los ojos sorprendido en dirección a Marie y la bruja.

—¿Eruka Frog? —inquirió, y los recuerdos llegaron enseguida a mi memoria.

No había podido verle bien el rostro hasta ese momento, cuando decidí acercarme un par de pasos a ella. En efecto, a pesar de tener el rostro lleno de cardenales, pude reconocerla. Era la bruja que había escapado junto a Chrona, la que había ayudado a Giriko a escapar justo después de...

Una creciente ira comenzó a emanar de mi ser, y me sentía poco capaz de contenerla. Al percatarse de ello, Kid llamó a los agentes, Luis y Elliot, a que encadenaran a la bruja, se la llevaran a otra parte y que no dejaran de vigilarla. Ambos le obedecieron al instante, y arrastrándola, se llevaron a Eruka lejos de mi vista. Sin embargo, tuve que obligarme a mí misma a ignorar su presencia, porque a pesar de no tenerla frente a mis ojos, podía conocer su ubicación y sentirme tentada a ir y matarla con mis propias manos al no tener un arma que me facilitara aquello.

—Blair —Kid se dirigió a la otra bruja, que estaba bastante apartada del grupo numeroso que se había vuelto a formar—, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué no pudiste hacer nada para salvar antes a Maka? —preguntó, bastante molesto. En un minuto se había puesto al tanto por Sid y Marie de lo que había ocurrido.

Ella le miró con tristeza.

—La explosión me dejó aturdida, y había bastante humo. Cuando la vi traté de quitársela a la bruja, pero ya tenía una mano apuntando a su cabeza. Pensé que sólo quería llevársela, no hacerle daño. Hasta que Maka le tiró del cabello y, bueno, supongo que se enojó un poco. —De pronto Blair dejó de caerme tan mal. Supe que estaba siendo sincera.

Varios me miraron con sorpresa, Liz con una expresión contenida de diversión; pero claro, sabía que no era momento para reírse, aunque tampoco era que a mi me molestara aquello. Aún seguía algo confundida. ¿Para qué querría aquella bruja llevarme a mí? ¿Cuál era el fin de todo este desastre?

Como si Sid de pronto hubiera pensado lo mismo que yo, dijo:

—Al menos ahora tenemos alguien que nos aclare unas cuantas dudas.

El ánimo de todos por fin comenzó a subir. El hombre —o zombie, lo que sea—, tenía razón. Aunque no sabía como, conseguirían de algún modo sacarle información a la bruja. Las cosas, por una vez, parecían volverse a nuestro favor.

* * *

><p>Aunque a Black Star no le hubiera gustado admitirlo, había quedado agotadísimo. Se la había pasado diciendo que el combustible de un dios tan poderosos como él nunca acababa, pero al llegar a la mansión de Kid luego de otro largo viaje, se había quedado dormido en uno de sus sillones, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Tsubaki. Ella se había quedado sonriéndole y acariciando su cabello hasta quedarse dormida también, con la cabeza colgando a un costado. Con Kid decidimos dejarlos estar un rato; primero Patty y Liz les prepararían las habitaciones para que se fueran a dormir.<p>

Mientras preparábamos cuatro tazas de té para cuando las hermanas volvieran, con Kid nos quedamos charlando.

—Es extraño. Mi padre me contó que Marie era la mejor amiga de mi madre, y que siempre la ayudó a cuidarme cuando era pequeña, pero la verdad es que no la recuerdo.

—Bueno —dijo él—, eras pequeña en ese entonces. Yo tampoco recuerdo haberla visto por aquí, pero en mis viajes a Oceanía me encontré con ella algunas veces.

—Pero es alguien bastante agradable, ¿no crees?

—Claro que sí —sonrió—, aunque tiene sus manías.

Casi rompí una taza en cuanto comencé a reírme.

—No es la única, Kid.

A él se le encendieron las mejillas, pero no dijo nada más al respecto. El agua hirvió y se apresuró a quitarla del fuego.

—¿Eruka ha dicho algo? —pregunté, mientras sacaba el azúcar del alacena.

—Nada importante, creo. Supongo que en cuanto sepan algo, me informarán de ello. —Asentí en silencio, sin darme cuenta de la mueca que había formado con mis labios—. Y también haré que te enteres por mí, no te preocupes.

Me encontré con sus ojos sobre mí de vuelta, y le agradecí con una sonrisa.

—Maka, escucha... ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que quería hablar contigo, sobre nosotros?

Al instante sentí mi estómago revolverse por los nervios. Me pregunté si algún día llegaría a poder hablar con alguien del tema sin sentir que había alguien pateando mi corazón por dentro.

Balbuceé algo que ni siquiera yo misma podía comprender, por lo que Kid procedió a preguntar.

—¿Qué... es lo que quieres hacer?

Me mordí los labios con fuerza, y respiré hondo, sabiendo que tenía que ser clara con él. Me obligué a mirarlo a los ojos, a no soltar su mirada.

—No puedo salir contigo, Kid. No por ahora, al menos —confesé—. Están ocurriendo muchas cosas, y lo cierto es que ahora mismo necesito más un amigo que otra cosa. Sabes que te quiero, pero hasta que todo esto no haya terminado, creo que no voy a poder pensar con claridad en una elección. —El shinigami se mantuvo en silencio, y al notar que seguía sin abrir la boca tras un rato, no pude evitar preguntarle—: ¿estás enfadado?

—¿Enfadado? Por supuesto que no, Maka —aflojó su postura y se apoyó en la encimera. No me percaté hasta entonces de lo tenso que estaba—. La verdad es que me hace feliz que seas sincera conmigo, y tampoco quería que te sientas presionada. ¿Sabes?, pienso igual que tú. Que es mejor de esta forma. Ya tenemos suficientes elecciones en las que pensar por estos días —dijo, en tono de burla. Me sentí mucho mejor tras oírlo hablar, como si me quitara un gran peso de encima porque, por fin, podíamos saber lo que el otro pensaba. Kid se quedó un momento en silencio, mirando a la nada, hasta que volvió en sí y me dedicó una de sus brillantes sonrisas. Estiró los brazos hacia mí—: ¿Me das un abrazo?

Reí ante aquello, pero no podía negarme. Me acerqué y lo abracé, y lo cierto era que me sentía bastante cómoda así, estando de esa forma. Ni Kid se estaba aprovechando ni yo tampoco, porque era un simple gesto de amistad, un modo de hacerle entender al otro que tenía su apoyo y que siempre contaría con él, evitando el hecho de tener que decirlo en voz alta.

Además...

"_—...tú también sabías lo que pasaba entre Chrona y él, ¿no es cierto?_"

Kid carraspeó en cuanto nos separamos.

—Ahora, cambiando de tema, hay otra cosa que también quiero hablar contigo.

Estuve mirándolo confundida, sin tener idea de qué me diría.

—Te escucho.

—Después de todo lo que hemos hablado entre mi padre y Blair, llegamos a varias conclusiones. Pero hay una en especial que quiero compartir contigo.

—¿Y de qué trata?

—Parte de las cosas que hemos averiguado de este brujo que se mantiene en anónimo. Son raros lo casos en los que un ser con tal control de la magia no se alía a los demás, y más raro aún el hecho de que tenga que ocultarse. Así que, llegamos a la conclusión de que su situación podía asemejarse más a la de Blair que a la de Medusa, como me dio la impresión en un principio. Es decir, podría tratarse de un traidor a los de su especie.

—Ajá —dije, preguntándome por qué decidió contarme precisamente aquella idea.

—El caso es que, de ser así, Soul no estaría tratando con un brujo corriente. El traidor no sería él, sino el mismo brujo por relacionarse con un alumno de Shibusen.

La mano de Kid se aferraba con fuerza a la encimera, y podía ver en sus ojos la determinación que tenía en tratar de cambiar mi manera de pensar de entonces.

—Entonces no hay razón para que huyera —solté—. Pudo haber intentado explicar la situación a Shibusen para probar su inocencia, o mediar con alguno de nosotros, a quienes alguna vez nos llamó sus amigos.

—Quizás estaba asustado —argumentó él, dispuesto a defender aquella idea—. Tal vez pensó que no le creeríamos, así como tampoco lo hiciste tú.

—Pudo haber intentado explicarme...

—Amenazaste con matarlo, Maka —me recordó.

—Lo sé, pero no es como si hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo. Lo oíste de tu padre, Kid. Si hubiera querido matarme, no le habría costado ningún esfuerzo.

—Y sin embargo, no lo hizo. Eso tiene que significar algo, ¿no crees?

Tardé en dar una respuesta. Sabía que Kid no quería que me quedara con la sola idea de que sencillamente Soul nos había traicionado, que todo aquel tiempo había sido un impostor. Tampoco quería que me ilusionara ni que me llenara de esperanzas. Simplemente deseaba que me mantuviera ecuánime, que no me precipitara hacia ninguna conclusión, al igual que debía hacer él y el mismo Dios de la Muerte.

—Black Star dijo que era injusta —empecé en voz baja—, porque desconfiaba de Soul y no de Chrona. Pero si hay alguien que puede llegar a comprender, Kid, al menos por un segundo a lo que me refiero, ese eres tú. Porque eres tan capaz como yo de ver lo que hay en el alma de las personas. Y en Chrona no hay maldad, hay pura inocencia. Nadie pudo averiguar nada de su sangre negra porque ahora está desaparecida, pero eso tuvo que haberla influenciado de algún modo, hacerla actuar del modo en que lo hizo. No puedo dejar de considerar esa idea. Y en cuanto a Soul... siempre hubo en su frecuencia del alma algo que escondía, algo oscuro. Lo relacioné con una gran tristeza, pero ya no estoy tan segura de ello. Por su culpa, mi madre está muerta.

—Y por culpa de Chrona, Harvar está muerto —repuso él, en una voz gélida—. Maka, Black Star me ha dicho algo que me pareció muy estúpido, pero me ha dejado con la duda al respecto: ¿No será que no le crees a Soul simplemente porque odias a todos los hombres en sí?

Kid, al igual que Black Star, conocía la opinión generalizada que tenía sobre los hombres, aunque sabía a su vez que lo exceptuaba a ambos de aquel pensamiento. Black sería un idiota impulsivo e hiperactivo, y Kid un obseso, pero, paradójicamente, eran los mejores amigos que alguien podía tener. Eran muy distintos al hombre corriente.

—No es eso —dije entonces, algo ofendida—. Es cierto que desconfío de la mayoría al primer cruce de palabras, pero se trataba de mi arma. Vivimos por un tiempo en la misma casa, y en todo aquel tiempo hubo varios momentos en los que me preguntaba: "¿Quién es esta persona que tengo a mi lado?" Ni siquiera ahora lo sé. Cualquier clase de pensamiento que pude haber tenido respecto a Soul pudo haber sido completamente errónea. Nos mintió, Kid. Cuando por fin estaba confiando en un hombre, en un compañero, resultó ser un maldito embustero. ¿Entiendes ahora cómo me siento?

—Por supuesto que te entiendo, Maka —dijo él. Y por el tono afligido de su voz, supe que me comprendía más que nadie—. Aún así, sabes que tan bien como yo que sigues siendo injusta. Si dudas de uno, deberías dudar del otro. Y si le crees a uno, debes creer entonces en ambos.

—En tal caso, tan sólo debería obedecer a las reglas de la institución, a pesar de que anteriormente las he considerado injustas. Si resuelven que los dos son culpables de los actos de los que se los acusa, simplemente debería estar de acuerdo con ello, ¿no? —dije, sin poder evitar la tonalidad sarcástica—. Un mundo sin reglas solo traería caos —agregué, recordando las palabras que siempre nos hemos visto obligados a oír.

—No te pido que aceptes todo lo que Shibusen te diga —explicó el shinigami, hablando de pronto apacible—. Sólo haz como yo, y mantente imparcial en el tema hasta que tengamos la oportunidad de poder elegir si creer o no en Chrona y Soul. Además —continuó—, no hay regla que pueda ser absolutamente justa, ni mucho menos perfecta. Han sido los dioses de la muerte quienes las han creado, y si en verdad fueran perfectos, el mundo no estaría en las condiciones en las que se encuentra ahora. Es por ello que no debes olvidar quienes crearon esas reglas, y la verdadera naturaleza de éstas. No sientas que, por ser humana, pierdes el derecho a la duda.

Meditando las palabras de Kid por un largo rato, llegué a una extraña conclusión. No sabía si me animaba o no, pero al fin y al cabo era algo.

—¿Sabes algo, Kid?

—¿Qué?

—La verdad es que ya no sé qué ni en quién creer. Pero es mejor así: te haré caso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y se les enfrió el té (?)<strong>_

_**Sólo quería decir eso, así que ahora mismo me voy. **_

_**Nah, es broma. También quería mendigar algún rw, siendo que no me los merezco, pero de verdad, al leerlos me agarra mucha culpa y me vuelven las ganas de escribir, incluso cuando me siento un asco y pienso que no sirvo para esto **_**xD**_** So, les vuelvo a agradecer por seguir leyendo, y gracias de antemano a quien decida comentar -apapacha-**_

_**Y no se sientan mal en meterme presión. De hecho, llenen de amenazas los rws, porque no le queda mucho al fic, y si yo no me demorara tanto la verdad es que lo habría terminado.**_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, a pesar de su nivel de rareza y de que Maka haya llamado prostituta a Blair. Fans de Blair, no odien a esta pobre niña (?) Ah, sí, y en este fic es una bruja, a pesar de que ella se defina a si misma como una gatita con poderes mágicos, pero que ha sido nombrada una infinidad de veces "bruja" a pesar de ello y aklasjdksaljdsd, etc. **_

_**Me despido. Mucha suerte, y un abrazo.**_

_**Y ahora, algo que extrañaba mucho decir:**_

_**Geko.**_


	24. Capítulo XXIV

_Lo de_ siempre:_ Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Okubo, ese que nos ha hecho sufrir una innumerable cantidad de veces con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco._

**_Pues sí, he decidido continuar de una vez esta historia. Tuve un largo momento de crisis con ella, porque simplemente no me sentía tan entusiasmada como antes, y me llevó un tiempo recuperar el interés. Luego explico la razón._**

**_Ahora, intenté hacer lo mejor que pude con este capítulo, y de hecho reescribí varias cosas, pero sigo con mis dudas y espero que me den su más sincera opinión. Aún así espero que al final puedan disfrutarlo. Pero el siguiente será mucho mejor, lo digo en serio. Ya se darán una idea cuando terminen con este._**

**_Si ustedes gustan..._**

**_¡Lean!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Invierno<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXIV<strong>

**…**

Black Star me estaba haciendo un pequeño favor en aquella ocasión. En nuestro caso no era necesario que asistiéramos a clases, o al menos Kid trataba de convencernos de eso. (Trataba conmigo, con Black no costó ni medio segundo, porque lo admito, me gusta asistir a las clases y aprender lo teórico. A pesar de todo, le sigo siendo fiel a mi lado nerd). Por lo que para matar el tiempo y despejar unos momentos mi mente, le había pedido que entrenara conmigo en el gimnasio del instituto. Allí se podía estar a todas horas, siempre y cuando no te estuvieras salteando las clases, pero como ya dije, nosotros no teníamos ese obstáculo.

Como yo no tenía un arma, y Tsubaki estaba algo cansada, decidimos hacer un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, que siempre resultaba útil. Black Star no tenía ningún problema al respecto: sabía cómo moverse, cómo aprovechar su fuerza y usarla en contra de mi cuerpo delgado, cuando atacar y cuando no. Pero, en un setenta por ciento, era él quien atacaba y me llenaba de golpes. Que por cierto, no se molestaba en ser un poco más suave.

Aquellos días, con el constante entrenamiento se habían formado algunos músculos en mi cuerpo. Nada que presumir ni que se notara a simple vista, pero algo al fin. Podría decir que ser veloz e inteligente ayudaba a la hora de luchar, pero era algo más complicado que eso. Black Star no era lento, para nada. Era muchísimo más veloz que yo, por lo que, entre un golpe y otro, no podía simplemente detenerme a pensar en qué movimiento podría dar a continuación para derribarlo, porque simplemente no me daba el tiempo. Tenía que actuar con rapidez, sin mucho análisis. Con suerte lograba defenderme, ni hablar de ser capaz de asestar una patada o un puño.

En un momento nos mantuvimos apartados. Black habría notado mi respiración agitada, porque me concedió un segundo de descanso. Y yo lo desperdicié en cuanto una frase se coló en mis pensamientos: "_Si tan sólo tuviera a Soul..._". Pero no lo necesitaba. ¿Por qué había tenido que pensar en ello? No necesitaba a Soul, siquiera requería de un arma. Por eso mismo estaba entrenando con Black Star: para ser capaz de luchar sola y por mi cuenta, para dejar de ser débil y ser capaz de mejorar.

Aunque tampoco resultaría sencillo.

No fue Black quien vino hacia mí sino que fui yo la que corrió hacia él, impulsada por la frustración producto de la impotencia del momento. "_No eres una inútil, Maka. Deja ya esas cosas a un lado y céntrate en la pelea_". Me agaché en cuanto noté su puño comenzando a acercarse, y por alguna cuestión ridícula, empujé su torso con el costado de mi cuerpo.

Apenas conseguí que se moviera.

Creí que me daría con un codazo la espalda, o con la rodilla en el estómago. Era lo que yo habría hecho de estar en su lugar. Sin embargo, se quedó observándome, estupefacto, como si acabara de cometer una idiotez. Había cometido una idiotez.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se limitó a preguntar.

Tsubaki, que se había quedado a un costado para observarnos, soltó una risita. Noté el rostro sonrojado y las orejas calientes.

—¿No podríamos fingir que nunca ocurrió? —sugerí, volviendo a oír la risa de mi amiga.

—No —respondió alguien a mis espaldas. La cara se me puso aún más roja—. ¿Qué planeabas hacer? ¿Tirarlo al suelo? ¿Romperle una costilla?

—¿Traspasarme? —bromeó Black.

—Por un momento creí que ibas a darle un codazo —insistió Kid, que se había ido a parar al lado de Tsubaki. Tenía una mirada seria en el rostro—, pero, en serio, ¿qué quisiste hacer?

No podía entender cómo podían criticarme tanto por algo tan tonto.

—No lo sé —admití—. Ni siquiera lo pensé. Cuando me di cuenta, ya me había lanzado. De todas formas, da igual, no lo volveré a hacer, ¿sí? A todo esto, Kid, ¿traes noticias? —intenté cambiando de tema.

Kid mantuvo los ojos fijos en ambos, pero al final se limitó a suspirar y a contarnos.

—Pues sí, hay noticias. Eruka va a hablar.

—¡¿De verdad?! —gritó Black, aunque no era tanto una pregunta, sino más bien una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó esa vez Tsubaki, levantándose del suelo y manteniendo los ojos sobre nuestro amigo.

—En unas horas —nos respondió y agregó poniendo los ojos en blanco— Nos _exigió _primero almorzar "comida decente", porque la hemos estado alimentando siempre con lo mismo. De todas formas, nos pareció bien así ya que nos da tiempo a organizarnos mejor.

"Va a estar en la Death Room, y mi propio padre la interrogará, pero también se nos permite a nosotros estar ahí —y en cuanto dijo aquello, lo hizo mirándome a los ojos—. Maka, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Iré —contesté enseguida, sin siquiera dudarlo.

Kid asintió, manteniéndose serio en el asunto. Sabía lo importante que era para mí oír las palabras de la bruja, la que había conspirado con Giriko para asesinar a mi madre, la que intentó matarme y, posiblemente, conocía el paradero de Chrona...

—Black Star, Tsubaki, ¿ustedes qué harán? —inquirió nuevamente.

—Iremos —dijeron al unísono, y juntaron sus manos para sostener la del otro con firmeza.

Su respuesta me alivió, porque si bien contaría con Kid, él no podría mostrarse comprensivo conmigo una vez iniciada la indagación, sino que, como siempre, debería mantener su porte del hijo de un dios, serio e impasible.

Sin haberme dado cuenta, Kid se había acercado hasta mi lado. Con los dedos fríos estrechó mi mano con cariño, sin aflojar su expresión.

—Vamos a la Death Room, a esperar que inicie el interrogatorio.

Por lo que salimos del gimnasio juntos, y comenzamos el largo recorrido dentro de las paredes de la academia hasta el "despacho" del Dios de la Muerte.

* * *

><p>Habíamos estado una hora esperando, hasta que por fin llegó Eruka. Durante ese tiempo la mayoría de nosotros se mantuvo en silencio. Además de la deidad y mis amigos, se encontraban a nuestro lado Spirit, Stein, Marie, Sid y Blair.<p>

Blair había intentado de tener con cada uno de nosotros una conversación de cualquier tipo, y la única que había aflojado un poco había sido Marie, pero en cuanto la bruja le preguntó si estaba casada o tenía pareja, su expresión se tornó sombría y de ahí en más siguió respondiendo pero a secas. Blair acabó dándose por vencida pasados los primeros treinta minutos; en la segunda mitad de esa hora se sentó en el suelo, aburrida, cambiando el color de sus uñas con su magia, meneando su cola de gato y con las orejas morada inclinadas. Sentí un poco de pena por ella, pero el clima era tan tenso que era difícil romperlo, y no me sentía con los suficientes ánimos como para ignorar mi propio humor.

Primero oímos las puertas cerrarse a lo lejos, más allá de la hilera de guillotinas. Cinco figuras se acercaban a nosotros; una en el centro, las otras rodeándola con un gesto serio. El hombre que tenía en frente me bloqueaba la vista al rostro de la bruja, pero su cabello suelto iba dando saltos sobre su espalda y sus hombros, y las botas blancas en sus pies provocaban cierto ruido al tocar el suelo con los tacones. Cuando llegó el grupo frente a nosotros, dos de los guardias de seguridad quedaron detrás suyo, mientras que el otro par se mantuvo cada uno a su derecha e izquierda. No era de nuestra edad, pero sin duda era una persona joven.

Tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y el flequillo recto cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, por lo que era difícil descifrar su expresión. Cualquiera que fuera, estaba lejos del desprecio o el típico orgullo que había llegado a ver en las pocas brujas que había llegado a tener enfrente. De hecho, con los hombros hundidos, la bruja de cabello platinado parecía estar a punto de caer sin fuerzas sobre el suelo. En el momento en que había estado a punto de secuestrarme, había llegado a infundarme un miedo terrible y difícil de disimular. Y peor aún cuando estuvo a punto de acabar con mi vida en un breve instante.

Pero allí, encadenada y bajo el cielo claro de la Death Room, no lucía como ningún tipo de amenaza. Parecía asustada, a pocos segundos de echarse a llorar. De pronto me percaté de sus rodillas temblando, y el miedo en sus ojos fue inconfundible en cuanto alzó unos centímetros su rostro para mirar a su entorno. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía por una fracción de segundo, pero enseguida apartó el rostro hacia otro lado y mantuvo los labios apretados.

—Eruka Frog —habló entonces el Shinigami, y no con la vocecilla simpática que usaba cuando se dirigía a alguno de nosotros, sino con una más grave y autoritaria—, le ha pedido a los miembros de esta institución la oportunidad para confesar, a cambio de mi garantía de mantenerla con vida. ¿Está en verdad dispuesta a ello?

La bruja asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

—S-sí... —habló en voz baja, una voz infantil.

El Dios de la Muerte inspiró e irguió aún más su postura.

—La oímos, entonces.

Los nervios me revolvieron el estómago y formaron un malestar en mi pecho. ¿Qué iba a confesar esta bruja? ¿Qué cosas podría llegar a decir de Medusa, la mujer que toda una ciudad creyó conocer, y de Giriko, la persona que más odiaba sobre la faz de la tierra? ¿Qué diría de Chrona? ¿Cuáles serían las sospechas que confirmaría?

Eruka dio un suspiro y se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados por un momento. Parecía estar meditando lo que iba a decir a continuación, o tal vez intentaba calmar sus propios temores para mantenerlos ocultos. Si se trataba de lo segundo, había sido tarde.

—Quiero empezar diciendo que nunca quise trabajar para Medusa —comenzó, con algo que me dejó simplemente pasmada—. La conocía desde antes de tenerme ustedes como prisionera, pero no teníamos ningún tipo de vínculo más que el ser ambas brujas. Las hermanas Gorgon siempre fueron conocidas en nuestra comunidad, y Medusa era alguien que jamás pasaba desapercibida en las reuniones que solemos tener. Algunas le temían, pero a mí simplemente me caía fatal —admitió entonces, con una sinceridad de la que nadie pudo haber dudado—. Luego, cuando caí aquí como prisionera y volví a verla merodeando a veces por el instituto, comprendí que estaba planeando algo grande.

—¿Y por qué en su momento no decidió contarnos a nosotros que sabía su verdadera identidad? —la interrumpió el Shinigami, aunque supuse que varios habíamos tenido la misma duda en cuanto la oímos hablar.

La bruja hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Me advirtió que me mataría si abría mi boca. El caso es que nunca creí que planeaba sacarme de allí, así que cuando lo hizo no tuve más opción que hacer todo lo que me pidiera. Estaba en deuda con ella, y aún me tenía bajo amenaza.

—¿Y nunca intentaste enfrentarte a ella? —volvió a inquirir el dios, frunciendo el ceño con la máscara y todo.

—¡Me habría aniquilado! —soltó en voz alta y nerviosa—. Usted no ha visto de lo que es capaz esa bruja. Está completamente loca, no siente ningún tipo cargo de conciencia, y además, ¡es demasiado poderosa para una bruja como yo! —exclamó, con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza frente a aquella humillación pública.

El shinigami asintió, aunque sin darle precisamente la razón.

—¿Y cuáles son sus planes? —preguntó él entonces.

—Bueno —dijo—, quiere matarlos a todos.

El silencio cayó sobre nosotros como una fuerte lluvia de tormenta, sin dejar a uno a salvo. Pero el padre de Kid suspiró de pronto, y aflojó enseguida su postura.

—Me esperaba algo así —admitió, rascando su nuca—. Supongo que ya era hora de que alguna de ustedes, brujas, se hartara de nosotros y decidiera aniquilarnos. Y también supongo que te encantaría que lo lograra, ¿no es así? —le preguntó a Eruka.

Ella sonrió divertida.

—Claro, aunque hubiera preferido elegir qué rol tomar en el asunto.

—Y bien, ¿cómo planea destruirnos?

—Ha encontrado la forma de penetrar en la barrera de la institución y sin ser detectada, sin necesidad de usar el protector de almas; es por eso que ha pasado todo este tiempo como infiltrada. Se ha dirigido a brujos y brujas por igual para venir unidos hacia aquí y, luego de destrozarlo a usted y a su institución, planea asesinar a cada habitante de Death City, sea técnico, arma, humano, lo que sea. Nuestra líder se ha negado a su plan por varias décadas, pero ahora que conoce la forma de ingresar, ha decidido apoyarla. Por eso, y porque ahora también sabemos qué es lo que esconde aquí, debajo.

"¿_Debajo?_" Todo el mundo estaba de pronto mirando al director, algunos confundidos, otros simplemente con el rostro pálido. Kid tenía cara de entender nada, y si él que era el hijo del Dios de la Muerte no captaba sobre qué iba la cosa, por mi condición mi rostro debía de haber sido todo un poema.

Su padre estaba tenso, la bruja lo había tomado completamente desprevenido. Me sentí mal por Kid, aunque tal vez ese no era precisamente el momento para preocuparse por alguien, cuando una casi infinita cantidad de seres con ansias de asesinarnos amenazaba con destruir todo lo que alguna vez había conocido. Pero Kid pareció algo deprimido, porque por esta vez era parte del grupo que no conocía otro de los grandes secretos que aguardaba Shibusen.

Pero, diablos, él había pasado toda su vida viviendo bajo aquellas inmensas paredes. ¿Qué era tan importante que hasta él desconocía?

De todos modos, el shinigami continuó con sus preguntas.

—¿Cómo sabes que puede ingresar a esta institución? ¿Qué te lo garantiza?

La bruja frunció el ceño.

—No pienso decirle... —De pronto uno de los guardias se colocó detrás de ella, levantó el brazo y clavó su codo en medio de los omóplatos de la bruja.

La golpeó con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo de rodillas y estuvo a punto de golpearse la cara también, pero logró detenerse antes. Las cadenas que sujetaban sus pies sonaron al hacer contacto con el piso. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, se mantuvo cabizbaja y mientras tanto mordía su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de lastimarse.

Finalmente, alzó el rostro para mirar la máscara del shinigami. Nadie dijo nada hasta entonces.

—Tiene al hombre del ojo demoníaco —soltó—. Aunque ahora se hace llamar Free, pero... El caso es que puede ayudarlas a entrar. Algunas brujas se han negado a participar porque no quieren tratar con él, y otras no han querido simplemente porque le temen a Shibusen pero, de todas formas, junto a él serán un grupo muy fuerte. Además...

—¿Además? —inquirió Shinigami. Parecía bastante consternado con toda aquella información, a diferencia mía que no entendía la mitad de las cosas por desconocer a ese tal Free.

Los hombros de Eruka se pusieron rígidos cuando volvió a bajar la cabeza antes de hablar.

—Arachne ha vuelto. Y estará con todos ellos cuando ataquen.

—Eso es imposible —dijo Spirit de pronto, tomando a los demás por sorpresa. Stein lo miró con mala cara, pero mi padre se veía en verdad incrédulo, y yo aún no podía dejar de preguntarme por todos esos nombres que desconocía. Spirit continuó—: Lleva al rededor de ochocientos años muerta, todos lo sabemos. ¿Tratas de engañarnos?

El rostro de Eruka se puso aún más pálido.

—No —dijo en un tono desesperado—, no, por favor, nunca haría eso. Les estoy diciendo todo lo que sé, y Arachne jamás ha muerto. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero...

—Te creo —dijo entonces el Dios de la Muerte. Todos lo miraron con sorpresa, a excepción de Kid que mantenía sus ojos fijos en la bruja, escrutando en su expresión. El dios se dirigió de pronto al resto de los presentes, a nosotros, y con una voz menos severa, dijo—: No está mintiendo, puedo saberlo.

Y si bien algunos se mostraron más confiados, Stein y Kid se volvieron a mirar a la bruja con una expresión sombría. De Stein no me sorprendía, él nunca confiaba en nadie, pero Kid... ¿Qué debía estar pasando por su cabeza en aquel momento?

—¿Cuándo van a atacarnos? —preguntó entonces el shinigami, con los ojos plantados sobre la coronilla de la bruja.

Ella se removió incómoda en el suelo.

—Aún esperaban a que ciertas brujas se les unieran. Y luego de eso tendrían que organizarse, pero planeaban apurarse y atacar enseguida. En cinco días, como mínimo —concluyó.

Sid se acercó al shinigami, y aunque parecía calmado, se notaba cierta premura en su voz, como si quisiera largarse a correr en cualquier momento para ir a esperar a las brujas y luchar contra ellas.

—Formaré un grupo para que cuide los límites de nuestra ciudad en los siguientes días. Reuniremos al resto de las Death Scythe, y en cuanto estén aquí...

—No —le interrumpió el dios. Sid se calló instantáneamente, pero se demostró desconcertado. El shinigami dio un hondo suspiro, y aunque llevaba una gran máscara puesta, no era difícil imaginarlo con una expresión afligida—. No podemos permitir que ellas vengan hacia aquí, podrían causar demasiado daño a la ciudad. Incluso si evacuáramos todo el sitio, nunca sabremos qué estragos podrían causar. Lo que debemos hacer es anticiparnos... —Volvió a mirar a la bruja, aunque ella no le devolvía la mirada en esta ocasión—. Tendrás que darnos la ubicación de Medusa, Eruka. Si las brujas están con ella, no nos queda más opción que atacarlas a todas juntas. Ahora que hemos terminado con el interrogatorio...

—Un momento —mi voz brotó sin darme tiempo a pensar en lo que yo misma decía—. Shinigami, aún hay algunas preguntas que quisiera hacer.

El dios me miró por un breve lapso de tiempo, pero luego se encogió de hombros y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Temía que se negara, pero ante su aprobación, me acerqué a Eruka unos cuantos pasos. La bruja me mirara extrañada, aunque aún era notable el miedo en sus ojos. No porque yo le asustara, claro. Había varias personas a mi alrededor que infundían ese miedo en ella, y aunque podía decir que comprendía la razón, sentía el extraño impulso de querer golpearle en la cara.

—Quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas de Chrona. ¿Por qué vino a Shibusen en un principio? ¿Qué es lo que Medusa quiere de ella? ¿Dónde está ahora? —Había una infinidad de cosas que hubiera querido preguntarle también, pero no tan urgentes como aquello.

A Eruka pareció sorprenderle lo que le decía, pero finalmente hizo una mueca con los labios y respondió sin apartar sus ojos sobre mí.

—Te diré lo único que sé, pero que pienso que es suficiente: Chrona está con ellos.

Y tras esas palabras, se produjo un amplio silencio. Podía jurar que todas las miradas de los presentes estaban clavadas en mi rostro, pero realmente en ese momento no lo sabía, porque la afirmación de Eruka sobre las peores sospechas de los otros había sido dicha, y había sido como un puñal lleno de veneno atravesando mi piel, dejándome estática por la sorpresa, sin saber qué debería decir, sentir o siquiera pensar al respecto. Porque de pronto gran parte de las cosas en las que había creído perdieron su sentido, y me sentí una idiota.

Soul me engañó. Y ahora... ¿también Chrona?

—Guardias —Los cuatro hombres se irguieron en cuanto oyeron la voz del shinigami—, pueden llevarla de nuevo a los calabozos. Sid, por favor, encárgate de que te dé aquella ubicación. Yo me contactaré con las otras Death Scythe, y...

—¡Espere! —Los guardias ya habían puesto a Eruka de pie, pero ella no parecía querer marcharse todavía—. Ya le he dado toda la información que tengo, ¡y teníamos un trato! ¡Tiene que liberarme!

El shinigami la miró, y esa vez, recurrió a su típica voz chillona.

—Nuestro trato hacía referencia a que la mantendría con vida, nadie en esta institución le hará daño. Pero en ningún momento acordamos que te liberaría.

El rostro de la bruja se desfiguró del horror. Comenzó a chillar mientras que entre los cuatro hombres la arrastraban hacia el camino de guillotinas, y debido a la impotencia por la inmovilidad consecuente de las cadenas en sus extremidades, lo siguiente que oímos fue su llanto sonar por todo el lugar.

No me había movido de mi sitio. Ni siquiera los gritos y sollozos desgarradores de la bruja me habían sacado de mi mente abstraída. Mis pensamientos se agolpaban entre sí, formando una infinita cantidad de contradicciones dentro de mi cabeza. Entonces me percaté de la sensación de algo estrujándose en mi pecho, algo demasiado dañado.

¿Por qué seguía estando allí aquel dolor? ¿Cuándo me dejaría?

Una mano rozó mi palma con sus dedos. Alcé el rostro para encontrarme a Tsubaki a mi lado, pero esta vez no sonreía. Parecía estar triste, tanto como yo, y en ese momento noté que su rostro se afligía aún más en cuanto mis propios ojos luchaban contra las lágrimas. Y fue por ello que logré contenerme. Porque no era la única persona de aquel grupo que lo estaba pasando mal. Lo de Chrona había sido bastante duro, pero si entonces me dejaba vencer por la tristeza y perdía la batalla, sólo sería aún peor para los demás. Para aquellos que siempre me quisieron, y que jamás me traicionarían.

—Estoy bien —le susurré. Estreché su mano y, en cuanto Kid y Black Star se nos acercaron en silencio, comenzamos a marchar arrastrando los pies fuera de la Death Room, sin rumbo aparente.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde estábamos sentados en las bancas de la cancha de baloncesto a la que los chicos les gustaba ir para jugar un partido entre ellos. Era un día soleado, de esos que se vuelven joyas en plena estación de invierno. Aún así una brisa fría soplaba entre los edificios de la ciudad y las ramas y hojas que pendían de los árboles, arrastraba papeles y envoltorios de comida arrojados al suelo, congelando a cualquier persona que no estuviera al resguardo del calor de los rayos de sol. Si nos hubiéramos encontrado en un contexto diferente, aquel momento pudo haber estado lleno de paz. Pero, a pesar de que el único ruido a esas horas de la tarde fuera el de la basura arrastrándose en el suelo, el ruido de nuestros pensamientos era suficiente para alejarnos de cualquier sensación de calma en nuestro interior.

Kid, que tenía una bufanda cubriendo hasta la punta de su nariz, dio un suspiro y bajó la prenda hasta el mentón para que entendiéramos lo que dijo a continuación.

—Mi padre siempre creyó que había conseguido matar a Arachne —soltó de pronto—. Conozco la historia. Había logrado hacerle el suficiente daño, pero la bruja de alguna forma escapó y nunca encontraron su cadáver. Ahora sabemos que es porque nunca murió. Y como oyeron, eso fue hace muchísimos años. Una bruja tan antigua y poderosa como ella siempre es un serio problema para nosotros, son las más difíciles de derrotar y no es alguien con el que Shibusen le permitiría enfrentar a cualquier estudiante como en cualquier misión. Así que les pido que no intenten combatir contra ella —agregó aún más severo—, y no seré el único que les diga esto, pero es algo que les pido como amigos. Todo esto es aún peor de lo que en un momento parecía.

Todos nos mantuvimos en silencio. Incluso Black Star, que se mantenía sin mirar a Kid, no puso ninguna objeción al respecto.

—Pero ella no será el único problema —reflexioné en voz alta—. También estará Medusa, una infinidad de otros magos y brujas que serán también difíciles de vencer, y aquella otra persona que mencionó Eruka...

—¿Lo conoces, Kid? —preguntó Liz, inclinando la cabeza hacia su hombro izquierdo.

—El Hombre del Ojo Demoníaco —asintió—. Free. Es un ser un tanto particular, y también será una gran complicación en cuanto tengamos que enfrentarnos a él.

—¿Es otro brujo? —inquirió entonces Tsubaki.

Kid hizo una mueca con la boca. Parecía realmente preocupado al respecto.

—En parte... En realidad, tiene poderes mágicos, y a su vez se trata de un hombre lobo. Pero el verdadero problema aquí, además de todo eso, es que es inmortal.

—¿Inmortal? —preguntó entonces Black Star, ahora prestando más atención que antes.

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo se lo mata? —dijo Liz, con cierta expresión de desconfianza.

—Ese es el punto, Liz. No puede morir. La verdad es que estuvo preso durante mucho tiempo, pero hace unos años había logrado escapar, y como nunca más volvimos a oír que estuviera causando problemas, Shibusen desistió un poco en su búsqueda. Pero ahora vuelve a aparecer, y nada más que para volver a causarnos problemas.

—¿Así que tampoco sería bueno que nos acercáramos a él? —inquirí, adivinando lo que planeaba decirnos a continuación debido a la expresión de su rostro.

—Exacto. Como estamos cortos de tiempo, mi padre querrá que se haya planeado todo para mañana. Al día siguiente como mucho. No sabemos donde se están escondiendo estos brujos, y si es en un sitio muy lejano eso ya nos quitaría bastante tiempo entre los demás preparativos que suponen y el viaje mismo. Así que en cuanto Shibusen haya avanzado con el asunto de la organización, les darán órdenes sobre cómo actuar y que serán muy importantes para la misión, ¿entienden? Estar en una batalla como esta ya es suficientemente peligroso, no quiero que se pongan aún más en riesgo si deciden actuar por su cuenta y enfrentarse a alguno de ellos dos.

Volvimos a quedar en silencio, meditando las palabras de Kid. Tenía los puños cerrados sobre las rodillas, y como notaba cada vez que lo observaba durante este último tiempo, lucía terriblemente agotado. Pero al mismo tiempo la determinación en sus ojos lo hacía ver fuerte, capaz de resistir cualquier lucha que se avecinara... como un dios lo haría; el shinigami que era, a pesar de ser joven.

—Pero Kid, ¿no deberías estar en Shibusen ahora mismo, ayudando con los planes y todo eso? —Black Star retomó la conversación con su pregunta.

—Supongo que sí —respondió—, pero estoy algo cansado, y en este estado no creo ser de gran ayuda... —Sus labios se curvaron en un intento de sonrisa, pero sólo alcanzaron a lograr una mueca.

Black Star se quedó observándolo por un rato, pero con una mirada que era difícil de descifrar. Cuando apartó sus ojos de él y se fijó en que lo miraba, saltó de su asiento y estiró los brazos al cielo.

—Bien, supongo si pronto tendremos que luchar contra unos cuantos brujos, no nos vendría mal una última práctica, ¿verdad, Maka?

De pronto me sonreía en una clara mezcla de diversión y desafío. Recordé que debido a los últimos acontecimientos del día, nuestro intento de lucha había tenido que ser pausado. Sentía la adrenalina volviendo a mi cuerpo, inflando como un globo cargado de energía. Estaba completamente decidida a demostrarle que, si quería, podía luchar y ponerme a su nivel, y de paso, mostrarle a Kid que no debía estar tan preocupado por lo que fuera a suceder en la batalla. Después de todo, mi vergonzosa actuación en el gimnasio los había preocupado bastante. Pero era porque entonces habían muchas dudas que revoloteaban por mi casa, no estaba centrada, y como me estaba enfrentando contra Black Star, la cosa había terminado de forma bastante patética. Pero ahora simplemente quería aprovechar esta última oportunidad de práctica, drenar todas las emociones innecesarias que me mantenían preocupada y desenfocada mediante la adrenalina y los golpes que ya quería darle a mi amigo en el rostro por haberse burlado antes de mí. Y no pensar en nada más. Ni en Chrona, ni en nada.

O al menos fingir que no lo hacía.

Asentí y me levanté también de un salto, y con el peli-azul nos colocamos en mitad de la cancha, mirándonos fijamente. Esa vez decidí esperar a que fuera él quien viniera por mí, y en cuanto se percató de aquella decisión, sonrió con aparente malicia y corrió veloz a mi encuentro, con el puño levantado.

Me coloqué en posición de defensa y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca desvié su golpe con el brazo, y tomé su codo con la mano para que no se me escapara. Era una posición incómoda, pero de algún modo conseguí guiar mi mano cerrada hacia su mentón. Se libró apenas lo golpeé, y al segundo siguiente me dirigía una patada a las costillas. Cabe destacar que estábamos teniendo cuidado de no lastimarnos porque ir a una batalla llenos de heridas y huesos rotos habría sido una situación desfavorable. Aún así, el golpe me dolió un poco, pero sabía que pudo haber sido peor.

No estuve muy segura de cuánto tiempo, pero la pelea se extendió por un largo rato. Tal vez media hora, o quizás una hora entera. Me sentía bien de admitir que había estado exclusivamente enfocada en los brazos de Black dirigiéndose hacia mi rostro, y en sus patadas que un par de veces lograron hacerme tropezar. A pesar de todo había logrado emplear bien mi papel como oponente, a pesar de lo exigente que era mantenerse al ritmo de un luchador como lo era ese chico.

Lo único que me distraía a veces era la expresión de Kid.

Las hermanas Thompson y Tsubaki habían estado a su lado por un rato. En un momento Liz y Patty se pusieron a luchar, pero Liz quedó enseguida en el suelo y su hermana pequeña había comenzado a destornillarse de la risa por lo mal que lo había hecho Liz. Al menos su caso no era tan difícil, porque se trataba de un arma, y ante cualquier situación podía contar con su hermana. Y su técnico era el hijo del Dios de la Muerte, claro, eso contaba.

Kid seguía meditabundo en cuanto ambos acabamos con la pelea, porque estábamos algo cansados y no queríamos hacernos más daño, pero se notaba que Black habría sido capaz de seguir por otra hora como mínimo.

En cuanto el grupo formó una ronda, Black Star y Tsubaki anunciaron que se irían a su casa. Nos despedimos de ellos y entonces quedamos cuatro en cuanto se fueron. Patty se quedó a mi lado al notar que estaba por marcharme.

—¿Vamos a casa, Kid? —preguntó Liz, que lo miraba un tanto preocupada.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Vayan ustedes, primero tengo que arreglar unas cosas para mañana.

Sonaba algo convincente, pero supongo que Liz desconfiaba de si estaba siendo sincero tanto como yo lo había hecho.

—Entonces te esperamos en casa —dijo ella sin dejar de mirarle. Eran raras las ocasiones, pero en aquel instante podía ver el cariño que Liz sentía por su técnico tanto en sus ojos como en lo inquieta que se demostraba. A pesar de que a veces actuara como si no lo soportara, ella realmente lo apreciaba.

Ambas marcharon tras despedirse de mí. Patty estuvo saludándome con la mano hasta que la perdí de vista, con una ancha sonrisa en su cara.

Kid todavía estaba sentado en aquel banco, con los ojos perdidos por el lugar en el que sus armas acababan de desaparecer. Siendo que aún seguía parada, decidí sentarme a su lado.

El giró el rostro hacia mí.

—Creí que ya te ibas a casa.

Me encogí de hombros, restando interés al asunto.

—Creí que tenías cosas que hacer —respondí.

Él soltó algo que parecía más una tos que una risa, y se encorvó un poco, sin percatarse de lo que hacía. A veces, incluso cuando estaba afligido por algo, su obsesión le hacía recordar lo perfecta que era una postura erguida y lo poco simétrico que sería una espalda inclinada hacia delante mirando su perfil, o algo así al menos.

Entonces llevó sus manos hacia su rostro, cubriéndolo casi por completo.

—¿Kid? —Me acerqué a él con el rostro casi pegado a su lado derecho.

Se mantuvo callado por un instante. Su cuerpo no temblaba y era claro que tampoco lloraba, pero no recordaba haberlo visto llorar antes, y me pregunté si de hecho alguna vez lo había visto hacerlo.

Sin embargo, no apartó las manos de su rostro.

—Yo... Sí me importaba, ¿sabes? Tenía algo de esperanzas, y no sólo estaba tratando de convencerte a ti, sino también a mí mismo, porque...

—Kid —dije deprisa—, espera, no entiendo nada de lo que estás hablando.

Dio un largo suspiro, y los dedos se apretaron con más fuerza contra la piel de su rostro.

—Chrona —dijo su nombre. Los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a acelerar su ritmo—. Te dije que me mantenía imparcial, dije que no iba a precipitarme a ninguna explicación. Pero la verdad es que no podía dejar de desear que todos estuvieran equivocadas y que sólo tú tuvieras la razón. Y ahora Eruka nos dice que ella está del lado de ellos, y Maka, me hace pensar en tantas cosas. Sé que no debería preocuparme, sé que ahora mismo hay asuntos aún más urgentes, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme decepcionado. Además... —Entonces tomó aire precipitadamente, como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla. Se quedó en silencio y no parecía dispuesto a seguir hablando.

—¿Qué más, Kid?

Enterró aún más las manos contra su rostro.

—Ni siquiera debería estar hablando de esto contigo.

Entonces fui yo la que suspiró, y colocando una mano en su espalda, insistí.

—Dilo.

Se tomó su tiempo antes de hablar. Pero incluso antes de oírlo con mis propios oídos, yo ya lo sabía. Tal vez siempre lo había sabido.

—Soy un idiota porque recién ahora me doy cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por ella. No estaba solamente confundido, era algo más profundo, y sólo ahora me doy cuenta de ello. Pero nunca te mentí, Maka, o creí que no lo estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera ahora mismo lo sé, porque... Demonios, estoy hecho un desastre. Me siento tan culpable. ¿Cómo pude sentir algo por una asesina?

Alejé mi mano de su espalda y coloqué ambas sobre sus manos. Las bajé hasta su regazo, y lo obligué a que me mirara en aquel momento.

—Porque pensabas igual que yo. No la creías capaz de haber hecho algo así —dije, intentando de sonar lo más suave que podía—. Y porque tu posición como hijo de un shinigami y futuro Dios de la Muerte te impedía pensar de esa manera.

Kid se me quedó mirando por un largo rato. Sus ojos dorados parecían más opacos que nunca, por su mirada de tristeza y desilusión. Podía imaginar las cosas que debían estar pasando por su cabeza. Después de todo, habíamos estado pensando lo mismo por un largo tiempo, sin que yo lo supiera.

No me sentía enfadada por él, por ninguna razón. Que él sólo entonces se diera cuenta de sus propios sentimientos no me parecía culpa suya. Y no me sentía celosa ni nada. Pero de algún modo, había algo que no podía quitarme de la cabeza:

_"—...tú también sabías lo que pasaba entre Chrona y él, ¿no es cierto?"_

Al final Soul había tenido razón. Y yo lo sabía.

—¿Sabes...? —comencé—, creo que ambos somos idiotas.

Los ojos de Kid se abrieron aún más por la sorpresa, pero tras esa primera reacción, comenzó a reírse de verdad. Y su carcajada volvió a traerme algo de paz, porque a fin de cuentas era mi mejor amigo, y quería verlo bien de una vez por todas. Cuando dejó de reírse siguió sonriéndome, a pesar de que aquella alegría no alcanzaba sus ojos.

Sin soltar sus manos, continué.

—Te entiendo, Kid. También me gustaría que las cosas fueran de un modo diferente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Verán, me puse a pasar en limpio las cosas que me quedan por escribir de esta historia y a pulir algunos detalles, y fue así como me animé a mí misma a continuarla de una vez porque, bueno, quedan dos capítulos.<em>**

**_DOS CAPÍTULOS, DIOSES. SIGO SIN CREÉRMELO. _**

**_Este fic ya lleva como, no sé, dos años o algo así, y si duró tanto fue sencillamente porque a mí se me ocurría tardarme mi tiempo en actualizar, jijiji (?) Así que bueno, haré lo posible para que estos dos capítulos no me lleven otro milenio, y espero que nadie esté enfadado conmigo o algo parecido, aunque están en su derecho, creo._**

**_En fin, espero sus comentarios. Y les estaría en verdad agradecido porque son en parte mi fuente de inspiración y para el capítulo siguiente va a ser más necesario que nunca, porque... Ay, Jebús, es casi el final._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo. Nos leemos pronto (espero) y les envío millones de abrazos a quien todavía siga la historia (?) Adiós._**

**_Por cierto (y esto supera a lo que se considera "tarde"), feliz 2014._**

**_..._**

_**ashdghasd, dos capítulos.**_


	25. Capítulo XXV

_Lo de_ siempre:_ Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Okubo, ese que nos ha hecho sufrir una innumerable cantidad de veces con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco._

**_Finalmente. Un capítulo largo, con retraso, y con alguna que otra sorpresa en él. Haré un pequeño anuncio al final, así que no se lo salteen, ¿sí? Espero que disfruten del capítulo._**

**_Si ustedes gustan..._**

**_¡Lean!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Invierno<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXV<strong>

**…**

Me encontraba en mitad de un gran grupo de técnicos y armas, todos de distintas edades, pero de alto rango en combate. El hombre que tenía a mi lado debía ser diez veces más grande que yo, y dirigía una fría mirada a los muros que nos rodeaban. Me preguntaba cuál de nosotros duraría más en aquella batalla.

Shibusen había organizado aquel viaje en el dirigible del instituto. Una gran cantidad de combatientes se encontraban allí dentro, desperdigados por las distintas instalaciones que había dentro del singular medio de transporte. Blair y Eruka también viajaban con nosotros, pero no podía verlas; debían hallarse en la cabina, puesto que eran quienes sabían dónde se ubicaba nuestro destino, el Castillo de Babayaga. Decenas —o quizás cientos— de brujas iban a estar allí, planeando nuestra destrucción.

Otro grupo se había quedado en Death City, cuidando de la ciudad ante cualquier percance, y protegiendo especialmente al Shinigami. Me preguntaba por qué un Dios de la Muerte necesitaría ayuda para proteger su propia vida, pero aún así me agradaba aquella parte del plan: Que cuidaran de nuestra ciudad, y que aseguraran que nada sucediera a alguien tan importante para nosotros; el padre de Kid.

No pasaron más de diez minutos desde que despegamos hasta que Black Star decidió recorrer el interior del dirigible. Nos había preguntado a mí y a Tsubaki si queríamos acompañarle, pero ambas decidimos quedarnos dentro de aquel espacio. En lo personal, no quería estar perdida en el zepelín en cuanto la batalla comenzara. Además, por alguna extraña razón, me sentía cómoda estando allí, con aquel grupo de gente. Todos actuaban muy normal, como si fueran a una batalla todos los días. Tal vez así era, después de todo, las luchas con los demonios jamás acababan. Quizás en el futuro mi vida se convertiría en algo similar a la de aquellas personas. Aún así, esta vez no estábamos por enfrentarnos a un par de demonios enclenques que tenían un raro antojo por devorar almas. Los brujos y brujas eran seres mucho más peligrosos, con más ambiciones, y por lejos mucho más inteligentes y perspicaces.

Tenía a Tsubaki enfrente, en la hilera de asientos colocada a unos pocos pasos. No charlábamos, no sentíamos que hubiera algo en especial para decir. De un momento a otro, había aparecido Patty y había intentando sacarnos tema de conversación, pero al ver que no tenía éxito alguno, simplemente recostó su cabeza en el regazo de Tsubaki, y mientras ella acariciaba su corto y rubio cabello, se quedó dormida. Mi amiga siempre hallaba la forma de enseñar ese lado maternal suyo, incluso aunque a veces parecía que no lo notara.

Una puerta se abrió y Spirit me buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarme. Un grupo de hombres de su edad se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar, y entonces recordé que todos lo tenían como una figura importante de Shibusen, el actual arma del Shinigami. A veces olvidaba aquel tipo de detalles.

Se sentó a mi izquierda, en el sitio que estaba vacío, y por un momento se mantuvo en silencio. Me costaba admitirlo incluso para mí misma, pero me alegraba que hubiera venido hasta mí en aquel momento. Si no hubiera sido así, lo habría ido a buscar con la intención de tener una breve conversación con él. Solo para asegurarme. En caso de que algo ocurriera, quería que nuestra última charla fuese al menos agradable.

—¿Estás preparada? —preguntó, mirando finalmente a mi rostro. No había preocupación en sus ojos azules, parecía más relajado de lo que yo había creído.

—Sí —admití, y formé una sonrisa un poco tensa con mis labios.

Spirit movió la cabeza, negando.

—A veces no te detienes a pensar las cosas, Maka. Mucho menos cuando se trata de tu vida.

No podía entender a dónde planeaba llevar aquella conversación.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Dime, ¿cómo piensas luchar contra una bruja sin un arma? —inquirió, pero sin lucir molesto. Yo no tenía respuesta alguna para darle. Él sonrió al notar mi silencio—. ¿De verdad creías que te dejaría ir hasta allí, sin un arma con la que puedas defenderte?

—¡He estado practicando! —comencé a explicarle, temiendo que de pronto decidiera que yo no participaría de aquella pelea. Tenía tanto derecho como todos ellos—. No solo habrá brujas, Eruka explicó que también hay distintos humanos como súbditos, y que a su vez darán pelea. ¡Y contarán con mi percepción del alma! También he entrenado en...

Spirit apoyó su mano en mi hombro para detenerme antes de que explotara con más cosas.

—Lo sé —respondió—, y sé que nos brindarás mucha ayuda. Pero no planeo dejarte sola —explicó, tomándome de las manos.

Nuevamente confundida ante aquella confesión, no hice más que mirarlo con miles de preguntas escritas en mi rostro. Spirit sonrió, y de forma inesperada, su cuerpo resplandeció por completo en un segundo. Al momento siguiente, una guadaña reposaba en mi regazo, y yo la sujetaba con fuerza. La hoja negra de ésta me devolvía el reflejo de mi rostro, sumamente sorprendida. Podía sentir su frecuencia del alma, y no me hacía daño. La guadaña no me pesaba, mis manos no ardían ante el tacto. Alcé el arma con una mano para asegurarme, y me puse a girarla un poco, pero la facilidad con la que podía dirigir los movimientos se mantuvo, dejándome completamente asombrada.

—¿Cómo es posible? —musité, aunque él logró escucharme.

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza:

"Hay lazos que no pueden destruirse con facilidad, Maka. A veces, con un desconocido o con alguien que hace poco tiempo que es tu amigo, necesitas trabajar en ellos para fortalecerlos. Pero nuestra unión, la de un padre y su hija, puede superar todo lo demás".

Me quedé sin palabras ante aquello. Noté que los ojos me picaban un poco, pero decidí ignorarlo. Me dediqué a sentir la frecuencia del alma de Spirit, la calidez con la que parecía abrazar a mi alma. Era una sensación tan extraordinaria, tan rara y difícil de expresar. Pero me llenaba de felicidad y confianza. Me hacía pensar en Kami. Aferré la guadaña con mayor fuerza, sintiendo el poder de la Death Scythe. Su fuerza me resultaba incomparable, me daba la sensación de que podría destruir todo a mi camino sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. No sería una inútil en esta batalla, protegería a mis seres queridos, y ellos volverían a casa.

Sintiendo la gran necesidad de hablar, pero con un montón de pensamientos bloqueando mi mente y sin encontrar las palabras exactas para expresar lo que sentía, no fui capaz de soltar más de una palabra.

—Gracias —Creí ver el rostro de mi padre sonriendo en el reflejo de la hoja.

La misma puerta de antes se desplazó, dejando esta vez paso a dos figuras. La que estaba detrás de la primera, con cabello largo y castaño, dirigía miradas nerviosas a su compañera, como si hubiera algo que no dejara de preocuparle. Kim, quien estaba adelante, se mantuvo por unos momentos quieta, buscando algo entre el gentío. Finalmente pareció hallarlo, porque comenzó a caminar hacia mi dirección al verme. Miré a mi alrededor, pero no creía que quisiera ponerse a charlar con los sujetos que la doblaban en edad y que se hallaban cerca nuestro. Sí, sus ojos se habían enfocado en mí, no había duda de ello.

Antes de que la tuviera enfrente, recordé que, tras haberse marchado Soul, no habíamos vuelto a dirigirnos la palabra. Shinigami-sama también la había interrogado, pero yo no había hablado con ella sobre el tema, y la información que dio no fue nada relevante: En el tiempo que estuvo con ella, Soul había actuado como cualquier chico normal, nunca la había hecho sospechar de nada. Incluso cuando rompió con ella, no perdió la confianza en el albino. Yo había supuesto que había sido horrendamente doloroso enterarse de la traición de Soul, pero lo cierto es que no tenía idea de cómo había reaccionado ante aquello.

Me miró a los ojos: cerró las manos en puños para ocultar el temblor que la había asaltado, pero yo había llegado a notarlo un segundo antes. Le devolví la mirada. Había algo en ella que era indescifrable. No podía adivinar qué era lo que habría querido decirme en aquel momento. Parecía enfadada, pero a su vez su semblante indicaba que también podía echarse a llorar de un momento a otro. Un dilema. ¿Había sido porque había declarado en contra de Soul? ¿Aún lo quería, después de todo? Jacqueline estaba un par de pasos detrás de ella, observándola con creciente preocupación. ¿Qué ocurría con ellas dos?

Kim abrió la boca con intención de hablar, pero la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella ingresó Sid, anunciando que en unos minutos habríamos llegado, dando órdenes de preparación y recordando los detalles del plan. Kim desapareció de mi vista entre el lío de personas que de pronto se pusieron a correr a nuestro alrededor, con los preparativos para la batalla. Me quedé en mi lugar, sentada y en silencio, con una gran duda por querer saber qué había querido decirme ella. Sin darme cuenta, estaba apretando el mango del arma con mayor fuerza, como si fuera capaz de partirla en dos de un momento a otro.

* * *

><p>Spirit no era la única Death Scythe del grupo: Entre nosotros se encontraba Marie, la mujer que había sido la mejor amiga de mi madre y que me había salvado de ser secuestrada por Eruka; Jingaran, quien parecía demasiado bajo al estar parado junto al otro Death Scythe, Dengu, pero aún así no dudaba de que en caso de que me atreviera a hacer algún comentario respecto a ello acabaría conmigo en mitad de un parpadeo.<p>

Otras Death Scythe habían quedado en Death City, entre ellos Azusa, una mujer que a primera vista parecía ser demasiado fría, y también habían quedado Tezca y Tsar, a quienes había conocido solo un día antes de nuestra partida, y en mi opinión, eran los que más llamaban la atención de entre todas las armas del Shinigami, siendo que el primero cubría su rostro con el disfraz de una cabeza de oso, y su colega tenía pinta de astronauta. Tampoco consideraba sensato decir aquello en voz alta, porque tal vez se les ocurriría adelantarse a las brujas y acabar mucho antes conmigo.

Aterrizamos en el Amazonas. Había ido a distintos lugares durante esos últimos meses a causa de las misiones, pero nada podía compararse con aquel sitio. La selva nos rodeaba con su basta vegetación, y la temperatura difería demasiado a la Death City; el calor era agobiante, no habían pasado más de quince minutos que ya sentía cómo la ropa se me pegaba al cuerpo del sudor. Pero más tarde tendríamos la oportunidad de quejarnos del calor, cuando todo aquello acabara.

Eruka y Blair habían dibujado un hexagrama en el suelo. Ambas se hallaban en puntos distintos del dibujo, y pronunciaban en voz baja palabras incomprensibles: un conjuro. Se estaban encargando de abrir un portal para el grupo que no había podido viajar con nosotros, porque a pesar de que el dirigible era de un tamaño considerable, no tenía el suficiente espacio para la cantidad de personas que se había planeado desde un principio enviar a la batalla. En cuanto ellos se unieran a nosotros, invadiríamos el Castillo de Babayaga, que se encontraba a algunos kilómetros de distancia. Mientras tanto, algunos técnicos y armas habían comenzado a investigar el área.

Yo buscaba a Kid, porque en aquel momento necesitaba hablar con él. Mientras buscaba entre los distintos grupos de gente, me había encontrado con Kim y Jacqueline, que charlaban con Kilik y Ox. No estaba segura de cómo haría Ox para combatir sin un compañero... Quizás Kilik le compartiría alguna de su par de armas, Fire y Thunder, pero lo dudaba mucho. Aún así, en cuanto me había encontrado con él, las ansias por dar pelea y vengar la muerte de su amigo saltaron a la vista.

Encontré a Kid. Estaba solo, sujetando su par de pistolas, mirando en la dirección donde nuestro objetivo se encontraba. Lucía más serio que nunca, y podía ver alguna suspicacia en su mirada ambarina. Volteó al percatarse de mi presencia, mientras que yo me mantuve de pie a un par de metros de él.

—¿Te has dado cuenta, verdad? —inquirió él.

—Esperaba que pudieras explicarme. Me recuerda al brujo que vi con Soul... En aquel momento su alma parecía la de cualquier otro ser humano. Sólo supe de su verdadera naturaleza en cuanto se alejó con su escoba.

Kid asintió en respuesta.

—Eso es lo que conocemos como la protección del alma. Es un poder muy particular de brujos y brujas: es lo que les permite ocultar su verdadera frecuencia y su poder, y que puedan pasar desapercibidos como si fueran simples humanos.

—Entiendo —murmuré, al mismo tiempo que otras piezas lograban encajar entre los sucesos de aquella última noche que había visto a Soul.

Mis ojos viraron hacia la derecha, donde podía notar a mi tío Stein escrutando a través de la vegetación. Cerré por un momento los ojos para concentrarme en aquellas almas que se encontraban ocultas en el castillo. Me preguntaba si, de examinar una por una, podría encontrar alguna que conociera, ya sea la de Medusa o...

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Por un instante perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos y no pude volver a concentrarme, porque algo había sucedido, algo inmensamente inesperado y terrible.

Volteé hacia Kid, que aún no dejaba de observar la selva que nos rodeaba, con una expresión de puro desconcierto y terror.

—Kid... —El giró su rostro hacia mí. Parecía tan perdido como yo, pero aún así no pude evitar preguntar—: ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

Stein venía caminando hacia nosotros, completamente alterado. Sid se había acercado a nosotros con anterioridad, y había llegado a oír mis palabras, del mismo modo en que lo hicieron Black Star y Tsubaki.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —preguntó Sid, visiblemente preocupado.

Sus palabras eran dirigidas a mí, pero no sabía cómo responder a su pregunta. Unos segundos atrás sentía las presencias de todas aquellas almas, y entonces...

—Desaparecieron —Explicó Kid por mí—. No podemos sentir la frecuencia del alma de los brujos. Es como... si se hubieran esfumado. Había cientos de ellos —insistió, siendo incapaz de asimilar todo aquello en tan poco tiempo.

—¡Saben que vinimos aquí! —gritó alguien a mis espaldas. Sin notarlo, un enorme grupo de técnicos y armas se había formado a nuestro alrededor, todos oyendo lo que hablábamos.

—¿Es una emboscada?

—Si fuera así —dijo Stein—, nos habrían matado antes de que tuviéramos sospechas.

—Tal vez decidieron huir —sugirió otra voz.

¿Huir? ¿Medusa? Quizás no sería la primera vez, pero aún así...

—Shibusen —dijo Sid, en voz tan baja que solo unos pocos lograron oírlo—. Shinigami-sama...

Se formó un alboroto en cuanto todos comprendieron a lo que el zombie se refería. Y una pequeña parte mía me incitaba a que sucumbiera al pánico, pero aún así, me vi incapaz de decir algo, de ayudar a idear algún plan o de siquiera moverme. ¿Death City estaría en peligro? A pesar de que cierto número de hombres había decidido quedarse allí para defender la ciudad, ¿podrían soportarlo? ¿El padre de Kid estaría a salvo? ¿Y los ciudadanos que no podían defenderse, qué sería de ellos?

"Maka, cálmate. —Oí la voz de Spirit interrumpiendo en mi mente—. Todo estará bien". Afirmé mi agarre a la guadaña, tratando de convencerme de aquello.

—¿Deberíamos volver? —sugirió alguien.

—Es posible que hayan ido a Shibusen —dijo Stein a mi lado. Un gesto serio acompañaba a los movimientos de sus manos, que encendían un cigarrillo colocado entre sus labios—. Pero aún así, no podemos marcharnos sin registrar antes el castillo. Es casi seguro que ellos no se marcharían sin dejar nadie protegiendo su guarida...

—De acuerdo. —Kid hizo aparecer el skate entre nosotros, y se subió a él sin vacilar por siquiera un instante—. Maka y yo iremos a registrar el lugar. Ustedes utilicen el portal que Blair y Eruka ya deben de tener listo. Su magia no puede transportar a todos, pero si los brujos están en Death City y Shibusen necesita nuestra ayuda, es mejor que lleguen la mayor cantidad de gente posible en este preciso instante. Si tenemos suerte, los brujos aún no habrán llegado. El resto irá en el dirigible, y nosotros los alcanzaremos luego.

Tras decir aquello, me sujetó del brazo e hizo que me parara encima del skate, a sus espaldas. La patineta tomó altura de forma brusca, tomándome por completa sorpresa, por lo que me vi obligada a sujetarme del hombro del shinigami, mientras que con la otra mano seguía sujetando a Spirit en su forma de guadaña.

Entonces Kid se impulsó hacia adelante y salimos despedidos, viajando entre los árboles a una velocidad vertiginosa. Las plantas pasaban volando a ambos lados, y podía sentir como algunas de las ramas por pocos nos rozaban, pero Kid tenía un control absoluto y perfecto de su skate, razón por la cual lograba esquivar todo aquello que se nos interponía. Mis coletas se agitaban contra mi rostro por el viento, y no tenía oportunidad de apartar mis cabellos.

—¡HEY! —A mitad de camino, oímos un grito muy cerca de nosotros. Por un momento creímos que se trataría del enemigo, hasta que me atreví a voltear y lo único que pude ver fue una figura oculta por las hojas, luchando por alcanzarnos. Entonces hubo algo que tironeó de la patineta y que por poco nos hizo perder el equilibrio. Kid maldijo y yo me preparé para dar batalla, pero finalmente pude ver de quien se trataba.

Black Star sostenía la katana a un lado. Se había impulsado contra cada árbol que iba dejando detrás, y cuando se colocó a nuestro lado, la misma sombra giró hacia nuestra dirección y se enroscó en el skate de Kid. Fue eso mismo lo que casi hizo que nos cayéramos.

—¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! —le solté, a pesar de que entonces no podía verlo ya que se encontraba debajo nuestro.

—¡¿Cómo se atreven a dejarme atrás?! —exclamó Black Star desbordando rabia—. ¡Sin mí no son nada, no podrían llegar a ningún lado, y además...!

Estuve a punto de responderle a ello, pero entonces Kid nos calló:

—¿Pueden parar de gritar ya? No tenemos idea de qué está ocurriendo. Alguien podría oírlos y entonces estaríamos todos muertos, así que cállense.

—¿Pero no acaban de decir que dejaron de sentir la presencia de los brujos? —cuestionó Black—. No entiendo por qué... ¡Woah!

En cuanto lo oí gritar, volteé a ver qué le había ocurrido. Sin embargo, el skate de Kid había perdido de pronto el equilibrio, y descendió en picada a su vez que se inclinaba hacia un lado. Caí al suelo junto a Kid, mientras que su patineta aterrizaba unos metros más allá.

A pesar del dolor, busqué la guadaña en el suelo, y al encontrarla miré a mi alrededor, aterrada porque no podía ver a nuestro amigo.

—¡Black Star! —grité, y tras cinco segundos de una angustiosa espera, apareció caminando medio oculto tras los árboles. Sentí como volvía el oxígeno a mis pulmones.

—¿Te atacaron? —preguntó Kid bastante alerta. No dejaba de mirar a nuestro alrededor, y no perdí un segundo en utilizar mi percepción de almas para comprobar si algún enemigo se encontraba cerca. Sin embargo, no parecía ser el caso.

Black Star negó con la cabeza.

—Tenías otro tripulante, imbécil, debiste haber prestado más atención: Un tronco me golpeó y la sombra de la katana se atoró en una rama.

Kid alzó los ojos al cielo, tratando de inspirar, pero no consiguió mantener la calma y al enfrentarse a la mirada de reclamo del otro técnico, enseguida perdió los estribos.

—¡Ni siquiera te pedí que vinieras! ¿Por qué no estás con los otros, si es posible saber?

—¡Porque no tenía ninguna intención de marcharme sabiendo que ustedes, par de mortales idiotas, estarían aquí sin ningún otro tipo de ayuda! Ni siquiera están seguros de lo que van encontrar allí.

Mientras que los chicos seguían discutiendo, tanto Tsubaki como las hermanas Thompson habían regresado a su forma humana, y estaban tratando de calmar las aguas entre ellos dos.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que llamó mi atención a mis espaldas. Di la vuelta, y empecé a marchar casi sin hacer ruido. La flora silvestre nos rodeaba, y tras una hilera de árboles de gran altura, había un estrecho afluente que nos separaba de nuestro objetivo. Había dejado al grupo a varios metros a mis espaldas, y aunque podía oír sus gritos, la extraña arquitectura del castillo de Babayaga capturó mi atención por completo: solo veía la parte superior, pero podía notar que cierta distancia nos separaba. Debíamos apurarnos enseguida, llevábamos cierta prisa.

El grupo venía caminando hacia mí, y me apresuré a enseñarles que estábamos cerca del castillo. Esta vez, Black Star decidió ir por su cuenta, impulsándose con los árboles y con el poder del manejo de la sombra de su katana, mientras que Kid se limitaría a cargarme a mí en el skate. Tsubaki, Liz y Patty me dirigieron una última sonrisa antes de volver a sus respectivas formas de arma, sujetadas por sus dueños. Spirit trataba de guardar silencio, pero durante el trayecto no dejó de repetirme y suplicar que tuviera cuidado. Podía comprender su preocupación, pero comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, y era precisamente aquello lo que quería evitar.

Solo tuve un pequeño momento para observar el castillo: nos dirigíamos directamente a una de las aberturas que había a la altura del suelo, por lo que tuve que alzar mi cabeza para contemplar aquel sitio. Suponía que iba a ser inmenso, pero aún así, al enfrentarme a un lugar como aquel, la sorpresa fue inevitable. En su ascenso, los distintos niveles eran cada vez más estrechos, de modo que le daban un aspecto cónico, y estaba rodeada de ocho torres en total, que al alcanzar cierta altura se retorcían y se unían a la torre central, como si fueran meras extremidades. Y de pronto nos hallábamos en mitad de largo pasillo con muros de piedra, con las antorchas encendidas y distribuidas hasta el final. Black Star apareció un segundo más tarde, y miró a su alrededor con desconfianza.

—¿Sienten algo?

Por enésima vez en el día, cerré mis ojos y traté de sentir cualquier frecuencia del alma, la que fuera que llegara a ponernos alerta. Kid aún no había mencionado nada al respecto, lo que significaba que aún no había logrado encontrar a alguien. Habíamos esperado toparnos con alguna especia de guardia en la entrada, pero no había sido de ese modo.

En mi mente podía imaginarme distintos pasillos, escaleras y habitaciones. Recorría distintos sitios al mismo tiempo, ampliando el radio de percepción, abarcándolo todo.

Y finalmente lo hice: Dos almas habían aparecido, y segundos después que yo, Kid se encontraba en mi misma situación.

—¿Y? —insistió Black Star, que comenzaba a molestarse.

Kid y yo lo miramos.

—Son Soul y Chrona —dije por fin, aunque me costaba creer que esas palabras habían salido de mis propios labios.

—¿Qué? ¿Ellos? ¿Por qué...?

—Eruka nos había dejado claro que Chrona estaba con Medusa y los demás —respondí—. Y Soul... No lo sé.

En mi mente nada de aquello tenía sentido. Aún no había asumido que estuvieran allí, precisamente ellos dos. Había esperado tener la oportunidad de ver por mis propios ojos a Chrona, aunque se una última vez, con la intención de asegurarme que ella era alguien distinto a quien imaginaba. Pero no a Soul, quien además estaba asociado a un misterioso mago que parecía guardar poca relación con sus iguales. Pero, ¿por qué precisamente ellos dos debían estar en el castillo? ¿Qué papel cumplían dentro de todo esto?

—¿Están en el mismo sitio? —preguntó Black Star.

—No —habló esta vez Kid—. Chrona está en un piso superior, y Soul debe encontrarse en una especie de subsuelo. Está varios niveles por debajo de nosotros.

—¿Vamos a dividirnos, entonces?

Aquella era la pregunta que había comenzado a rondar por mi mente. Nos dirigimos una mirada entre todos, comprobando la diferencia en cada uno de nuestros rostros. Kid estaba más serio que nunca, aunque tenía la piel realmente pálida. Black Star no dejaba de fruncir el ceño. Por alguna razón, no dejaban de observarme.

Entonces me di cuenta que esperaban que tomara una decisión, y aquella respuesta era clara en mi mente.

—Ustedes vayan con Chrona. Avisen por el transmisor a los otros de la situación, y expliquen que vamos a tener que demorarnos. Es posible que si dejamos correr esta oportunidad, no volvamos a tener otra chance de encontrarlos de nuevo.

Black Star asintió, comprendiendo mis razones. No era necesario que las dijera en voz alta.

Los tres comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo, sumidos en distintos pensamientos. No me atrevía a mirarlos al rostro. No estaba segura de la razón para ello, pero en mi pecho el miedo iba tomando forma y aumentando su tamaño. Me preocupaba lo que ocurriría a continuación. No habíamos aclarado qué haríamos una vez que ellos se enfrentaran a Chrona y yo estuviera frente a Soul. ¿Debía saber la respuesta? ¿Se revelaría ante mí en cuanto lo mirara a los ojos?

Ni siquiera quería tenerlo delante mío. Una parte de mí me suplicaba que fuera con Chrona, porque sabía que podía ser mi última oportunidad. Pero ese pensamiento me alejaría de actuar de forma razonable, y posiblemente, si lograba que ella me convenciera, terminaría dejándola escapar. No intencionalmente, pero quizás no me esforzaría tanto por hacer lo correcto. Además, confiaba en mis amigos. Hubiera preferido que Kid no se enfrentara a ella, pero también contaba con Black Star, y a diferencia mía, ambos tenían las cosas bastante claras.

—Bueno, supongo que nos vemos luego.

Las palabras de Black Star me tomaron por sorpresa. De pronto el pasillo se dividía en tres: el camino que veníamos siguiendo se extendía varios pasos hasta ser devorado por la oscuridad; a la izquierda una escalera que ascendía, y a mi lado, otra que bajaba —mi siguiente ruta.

Era el momento en que debíamos separarnos. Lamenté haber decidido ir sola, pero era lo justo. La vez que Chrona nos había atacado había sido muy difícil detenerla, y Black y Kid eran mucho más fuertes que yo, por lo que juntos podrían vencerla. Y en esta ocasión yo contaba con Spirit, una Death Scythe, y sería probable que lograra detener a Soul en caso de que decidiera atacarme. (_¿Se atrevería?_).

—Nos vemos luego —musité. Miré a mis amigos y me despedí mentalmente de ellos. Les di la espalda, comencé a bajar por las escaleras, y cuando supe que ya no me veían, eché a correr a toda prisa, tratando de no preocuparme por ellos, de centrarme en mi próxima batalla. De no pensar en Chrona. De no ponerme a desear con todas mis fuerzas que salieran ilesos, que las cosas acabaran bien.

"Maka —me advirtió Spirit—, ve con cuidado".

Pero no podía bajar la velocidad. Necesitaba acabar con ello lo más rápido posible, para volver a reunirme con mis amigos. Con Tsubaki, Liz y Patty. Volver a Shibusen y ayudar a nuestros compañeros.

Bajé más pisos hasta darme cuenta que había encontrado el correcto. Podía sentir las almas de Black Star y Death the Kid alejándose, pero en cambio la de Soul estaba cada vez más cerca. Observé el sitio en el que me encontraba: era mucho más oscuro que los otros, apenas había una antorcha, y yo debía caminar a través de un pasillo que se abría hacia la izquierda. Comencé a andar con cuidado, y cuando mis ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad, pude ver que se trataban de distintas celdas. Algunas eran como las de Shibusen: muros de piedra con puertas pesadas de metal. Las otras eran simples de barrotes que dejaban a la vista su interior: no había nadie allí además del que había sido mi único compañero.

—Papá.

"¿Sí?"

—¿Qué crees que le sucederá a Chrona?

No respondió.

—¿Qué piensas que debería hacer con Soul?

El silencio siguió.

Soul estaba al final del pasillo.

No podía verlo, pero lo sentía. No había ningún tipo de ruido, siquiera el de sus pasos, aunque no parecía estar en movimiento. A medida que me iba acercando, noté que se encontraba dentro de una celda, y pronto comencé a notar que había algo extraño en ese hecho, porque en un principio había creído que Soul estaría recorriendo el castillo. Y si no era así...

Sí, estaba en una celda. De haber sido de otro modo, no me habría impactado tanto por tenerlo nuevamente cerca, y no habría podido ver su aspecto moribundo a través de los barrotes, su cuerpo lastimado y los hombros junto a la cabeza, hundidos.

Estaba ensangrentado y sucio. Los cabellos blancos caían sobre su rostro, cubriendo su mirada, pero no los profundos cortes en su torso y los tajos en sus extremidades. Solo vestía unos vaqueros que estaban al punto de ser simples harapos. Vi moretones. Oí su respiración dificultada.

—Soul...

"¡Maka!"

Volteé al mismo tiempo que oí la voz de mi padre advirtiéndome. Una sombra se abalanzaba sobre mí, con los brazos extendidos. Una esfera de luz y energía pasó muy cerca de mi hombro, alcanzó los barrotes de la celda y los destruyó dejando un enorme hueco, pero no llegó hasta Soul.

Dirigí la guadaña a mi enemigo guiándome por la percepción del alma puesto que había quedado a mis espaldas en cuanto había saltado para alejarme de él. Desvió mi ataque y trató de lanzarme un golpe. Por fin lo tenía delante mío: Iba encapuchado y con el cuerpo cubierto por una túnica. Era un brujo. Era el mismo brujo que había visto con Soul, el que había actuado con la suficiente confianza con él. Esta vez su alma se mostraba tal como era, sin el uso de la protección de la misma.

No pude controlarme. La ira y el odio me dominaron. Sin darme cuenta, había despreciado esa figura desde que la había visto, y lo único que hacían mis pensamientos eran ordenarme que atacara, que lo hiciera pedazos y acabara con su existencia. El poder de la Death Scythe me alcanzaría para lograr aquel objetivo, y yo no desaprovecharía aquella oportunidad.

Volví a alzar la guadaña para continuar con el ataque, pero el sonido de unos pasos que avanzaban a toda velocidad me obligaron a vacilar por un microsegundo, haciendo que fracasara en el golpe y le permitiera a mi oponente esquivarlo.

—¡Maka, detente! ¡Detente! —Kim venía corriendo hacia nosotros, con Jacqueline transformada en su forma de linterna escupe-fuego, y aunque no tenía intenciones de detenerme, se interpuso entre el brujo y la guadaña.

Estaba sudada, y tenía la respiración agitada. Yo también respiraba con dificultad por el reciente esfuerzo, pero aún así no me sentía agotada. Y si antes de que apareciera me estaba preguntando por qué Soul estaba como prisionero de las brujas y la razón por la que el brujo se apareció allí de pronto, la llegada de Kim me había dejado descolocada. Y no simplemente por su presencia, no. Su frecuencia del alma era distinta a la que yo conocía.

Era la de una bruja.

—¡También eres una bruja! —exclamé, mirándola sin tener idea de qué pensar. Por rara vez, no parecía enfadada, ni mucho menos mostraba sus aires de engreída. Lucía débil, agotada, y terriblemente preocupada.

—Sí, sí, lo soy. Pero no por eso debes pensar que estoy con Medusa. Maka, entre los brujos también existen diferencias. Yo no soy ningún tipo de traidora, estoy del lado de Shibusen —explicó—. La única razón por la que yo esté aquí ahora es Soul. Vine a rescatarlo.

—¿Y cómo sabes que se encontraba aquí? —exigí saber, aún sin soltar la guadaña.

—Tengo mis contactos entre las brujas. Nunca supe que él estuvo relacionado con los de nuestra especie, no sabía nada al respecto —dijo en lo que parecía ser un deje de tristeza—. Entonces comencé a investigar, y antes de partir en la misión me había enterado de que él estaba aquí, capturado.

—Pero Soul es un traidor, Kim —insistí—. Nos ha mentido a todos. ¡Nos utilizó! No puedo entender por qué has venido a ayudarlo.

—No seas tonta, Maka —gritó, de pronto enfurecida—. Soul no es ningún traidor, y en el fondo lo sabes. Ambas lo conocimos lo suficiente. Él no es ese tipo de persona.

—¿Qué me garantiza que lo conozco de verdad? —le refuté, dando un paso hacia ella—. ¿Qué te lo garantiza a ti? ¿Y por qué diablos estás defendiendo a ese brujo, acaso lo conoces?

—Demonios, no —dijo ella, alejándose enseguida del sujeto encapuchado—. Solo quería evitar que armaran un desastre aquí dentro y que Soul acabara herido por culpa de ustedes.

Entonces despegó sus ojos de mí, miró al sujeto que había estado quieto y sin hablar durante nuestra discusión, y luego vio a Soul, que seguía en la misma posición que antes, inmóvil.

—¡Soul! —chilló de asombro. Corrió hacia él a través del espacio que había creado el ataque del brujo, examinó su cuerpo con los ojos y lo obligó a recostarse.

Dirigí la guadaña al cuello del brujo en cuanto este trató de moverse, dejando que el filo se apoyara en su nuez.

—No irás a ninguna parte —le advertí—. Necesito saber quién eres, de qué conoces a Soul, y cuál es tu rol dentro de todo esto.

El brujo se mantuvo quieto, pero no respondió.

Desvié mi mirada por un segundo para ver a Kim. Sus manos estaban a ambos lados del rostro de Soul, y de ellas nacía una luz blanca que comenzaba a cubrir el cuerpo del albino. Nunca había visto una magia como esa.

Volví a observar al brujo. La capucha le cubría casi toda la cara, y me sacaba una cabeza y media de altura. Hice más presión con la guadaña sobre su piel.

—Tu rostro —exclamé—, déjame verlo.

El brujo siguió sin moverse.

—¡Ahora!

Vaciló. Alzó una de sus manos hasta la capucha, y dejó que esta cayera sobre su espalda.

Ahogué una exclamación de sorpresa, pero Kim había mirado en nuestra dirección, y en su caso no pudo evitarlo.

—¡¿Soul?! —preguntó, aunque era evidente que no se trataba de él, ya que el verdadero se encontraba en el suelo, a su lado.

Pero el parecido era sorprendente. El brujo tenía la misma tez de piel, el cabello del mismo color blanquecino, solo que unos centímetros más largo y con un peinado más prolijo. Los rasgos de ambos rostros tenían una alarmante similitud. Pero lo más llamativo de todo eran sus ojos. Rojos. No azules, sino rojos.

—¿Quién eres? —volví a preguntar.

—Es mi hermano. —La voz de Soul llegó desde la celda.

Di un pequeño salto en el lugar donde estaba. Kim también se giró hacia el albino, con los ojos ampliamente abiertos. Las heridas de su cuerpo ya no sangraban, se habían cerrado, pero quedaban marcas sobre su piel que demostraban que todos aquellos cortes habían existido.

Estaba sentado en mitad de la celda. Kim tenía una mano apoyada en su hombro, sujetando su cuerpo débil y sin fuerzas. No recordaba haberlo visto así antes, tan destruido. Siquiera luego de una misión, o la primera vez que lo vi, cuando no tenía un hogar. En esas ocasiones guardaba un aspecto mil veces mejor en comparación con el Soul de entonces.

—Dijiste que estaba muerto —le dije a Soul, percatándome luego de que aquellas eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía tras habernos separado.

—Nunca me dijiste que tenías un hermano —musitó Kim.

"A mi tampoco", dijo Spirit en mi cabeza, de pronto perturbado.

—¿Dijiste que estaba muerto? —El hermano de Soul tenía la voz de un adulto, grave, aunque en realidad parecía alguien joven, de unos veintipocos. Había alzado la voz por encima de la de Kim, y había sonado realmente ofendido.

Soul se llevó una mano a la cabeza para masajear sus sienes. Entonces, por fin, alzó los ojos hacia el brujo. Por alguna razón, tal vez porque a medida que pasaba el tiempo iba acostumbrándome a cierta variedad de sorpresas, en aquella ocasión no me extrañó encontrarme una mirada escarlata, del mismo color que su supuesto hermano muerto.

—Wes. —El nombre de su hermano salió en modo de reproche, y parecía terriblemente agotado, adolorido.

—Muñeca, ¿podrías quitarme esta guadaña del cuello? Comienza a lastimarme. —Miré enfurecida a Wes, sin aflojar el agarre sobre el arma. Me sentía tentada a hacerle daño en ese preciso instante.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes tres aquí? —inquirió Soul, escrutando a uno por uno—. No comprendo.

—Vine a sacarte de aquí —contestaron Kim y Wes al unísono, y se miraron entre sí, desafiantes, como si estuvieran a punto de ponerse a pelear por Soul.

Soul clavó sus ojos en mí, esperando una respuesta de mi parte. Le devolví la mirada con la misma intensidad.

—Coincidencia —me limité a decir.

Soul intentó ponerse de pie, pero saltaba a la vista que no tenía la fuerza suficiente. Kim trató de ayudarlo, pero a su vez Wes pasó completamente de mí y apartó la guadaña con la que lo estaba amenazando, se dirigió hacia su hermano, hizo a Kim a un lado y colocó a Soul de pie, al mismo tiempo que lo ayudaba a mantener el equilibro.

Trató de caminar con él, pero volví a alzar la guadaña para dejar bien en claro que no les permitiría irse a ninguna parte. Wes hizo un gesto de frustración en respuesta.

—Wes —volvió a decir Soul, antes de que este comenzara a protestar. Soul enfrentó mi mirada, y nuevamente tenía su par de rubíes frente a mí—. Mira Maka, comprendo que estés enfadada conmigo...

—Nos traicionaste —le interrumpí, tal vez con la voz demasiado débil.

—No lo hizo —saltó Wes en su defensa, dirigiéndome una gélida mirada—. Ni siquiera le has dado la oportunidad para oír la historia.

—¡Wes! —repitió Soul. Su hermano puso los ojos en blanco, claramente harto de que su pariente lo regañara como si él fuera el menor.

"_La historia_". Soul me había hablado sobre su pasado en una ocasión, pero era difícil saber si hubo algo cierto en aquel relato. Ni siquiera el detalle de su hermano había sido verdadero.

Soul me miró nervioso. Podía darme cuenta de lo que pensaba: quería contármelo, aclarar de una vez toda aquella situación. Yo también deseaba eso, que llegara la paz de una vez, que no hubiera más mentiras. Pero no estaba segura si sería capaz de creerle. Ya me había engañado antes, ¿qué sería diferente ahora? ¿Por qué razón querría decir la verdad en ese momento?

"Maka —La voz de Spirit se abrió paso en mi mente—, déjalo hablar. No solo por ti, sino por toda Death City".

Inspiré. Él tenía razón: aquello no se trataba solo de la traición de un arma contra su técnico. Era algo mucho más grande y más importante. Si yo le creía o no, tal vez incluso no importara. Pero Spirit ocupaba un alto cargo en Shibusen: la Death Scythe del Shinigami. Él también necesitaba oírlo.

Evité la mirada de Soul.

—Solo quiero la verdad —dije, haciendo la guadaña a un lado.

Él asintió. Se recostó contra el muro de piedra, aunque Wes no se despegó de él y tampoco me quitó los ojos de encima. Quizás aún seguía esperando un momento para escapar.

—No estoy seguro por dónde empezar —confesó Soul finalmente, agachando un poco la cabeza.

—Sabes exactamente por dónde, Soul. —Wes lo miró como si aquello fuese algo evidente—. Cuéntale sobre nuestros padres.

Soul tembló al escuchar esas palabras. Miró con ojos rabiosos a su hermano, del mismo modo en que lo haría alguien que se está planteando seriamente si asesinar o no a otra persona.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Kim.

Soul tomó aire antes de contestar.

—Nuestros padres son brujos —comenzó, y noté que se me helaba la sangre—. De hecho, todos en mi familia lo han sido por largas generaciones. A excepción mía —enfatizó—. Fui el primer y único arma en la familia. Los armas, así como los técnicos, nacemos de distintos tipos de parejas. Hay quienes nacen de un técnico y un arma, dos armas, un arma y un humano... o en todo caso de simples personas. En mi caso, soy hijo de brujos. Como pueden ver, no se trata de algo hereditario. —Entonces Soul sonrió, pero sus orbes no transmitían esa misma sonrisa. Sí la tristeza—. Mis padres nunca llegaron a apreciarme por aquella razón: siempre les resulté inútil.

"Verán, fui sincero al contar que ellos eran estrictos conmigo, pero nunca fui claro respecto hasta qué punto. Siempre estaba en constante entrenamiento. Querían que fuera fuerte, querían que sus almas sincronizaran con la mía, y que devorara todas las almas de las que fuera capaz de conseguir, para tener a su disposición un arma poderosa la cual pudieran manejar a su antojo. Pero yo me negaba a ello. No quería que me utilizaran de ese modo, muchísimo menos que me sometieran a todo aquello. Y con el tiempo, cuando fui volviéndome mayor, comenzaron a ponerse cada vez más severos con sus... castigos.

Wes observó dolido a su hermano, como si al oírlo pronunciar aquellas palabras algo lo desgarrara por dentro. Estaba en sus ojos, en la expresión de su rostro, en las vibraciones de su alma.

Soul decidió no entrar en detalles sobre el tema, pero al ver todas esas marcas sobre su cuerpo —las cicatrices— noté que no sería necesario.

—Decidí que debía escapar de aquel sitio, porque de otra forma era probable que terminaran asesinándome. Eran despiadados, y eran capaces. Cuando hubieran visto que ya no les era útil para nada, se desharían de mí, y sería así de sencillo. Pero escapar tampoco fue fácil huir. Wes no dudó en ayudarme a idear un plan. Si me marchaba de un día para el otro, sin ayuda alguna, no hubiera durado por mucho tiempo, y francamente, me hubieran encontrado. Así que debía ir a algún sitio donde les resultara difícil de ir, donde nadie me reconociera, y por esa misma razón elegí Death City. Pero le temía a aquel sitio: Pensaba que si la gente de allí descubría quién era yo en realidad, algo malo me ocurriría. Por lo que estuve un tiempo en los límites de la ciudad, tratando de pasar desapercibido. Wes me ayudó bastante durante ese tiempo; yo no tenía más que unos pocos ahorros para mantenerme, y no confiaba en la gente de por allí.

"Hasta que un día él vino con una importante noticia: mis padres habían enviado un grupo para buscarme en los alrededores de la ciudad, y la única opción que me quedaba era esconderme en el interior de Death City, donde ellos no podrían usar sus poderes sin llamar la atención de miles de armas y técnicos. Y Wes ya no podría ayudarme por un tiempo, porque comenzarían a formar sospechas de su constante ausencia. Así que estaba completamente solo, y decidí quedarme en aquella plaza donde luego conocí a Maka. Pero antes de que eso ocurriera... Maka, tu madre había visto mi situación, y había tenido una conversación conmigo.

Di un paso hacia atrás. Aún no había comprendido qué estaba intentando decirme Soul, pero, ¿Kami había tenido algo que ver con ese asunto? ¿Había más cosas de ella de las cuales nunca me había enterado? ¿De mi madre? No dejaba de preguntarme por qué aquello parecía no tener su fin.

—Explícate —le dije a Soul, levantando por unos centímetros la guadaña de manera inconsciente.

Soul advirtió mi movimiento incluso antes de que yo lo hiciera. Fue claro que le molestó, pero aún así, continuó hablando, ignorando lo que habría cruzado por su mente al percatarse de ello.

—Había pasado más de dos semanas viviendo en aquel sitio —continuó—. Ya no me quedaba dinero siquiera para alquilar un departamento en el que alojarme, y sabía que lo más lógico hubiera sido que me pusiera a buscar un empleo. Pero estaba convencido de que la única opción que tenía era pasar desapercibido, ser nadie en la vida de los demás. Para colmo, mis ojos eran muy llamativos, e instantáneamente por ellos, los otros brujos me habían reconocido siempre; sabían quien era mi familia. Si algún miembro de Shibusen me descubría también, estaba acabado.

"Ese día tu madre estaba sola. Caminaba y cargaba varias bolsas del mercado entre ambas manos. Se había detenido al verme, y se había quedado examinándome. Yo ocultaba mis ojos a la mirada de la gente, pero ella se había quedado quieta por un rato, escrutándome con su mirada. Entonces se acercó a mí, y me preguntó si tenía hambre, si necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda. Por supuesto que sí, había pasado el día entero sin probar bocado, y era invierno y yo no tenía siquiera un techo de cartón. Pero aún así le había dicho que no necesitaba nada, más por la necesidad de que se marchara rápido que por alguna otra razón. Pero ella había insistido, y había sacado comida de las bolsas con las que cargaba. Se había sentado a mi lado, y había comenzado a acribillarme a preguntas cuando al fin acepté y comí.

"Al principio, las primeras cosas que contestaba eran fáciles de responder con las mentiras. Pero entonces ella comenzó a ser más directa, a darme a entender que no la estaba engañando con mis respuestas. De pronto me dijo que sabía quien era, y que lo había adivinado por los ojos: La familia de brujos Evans siempre era distinguida por aquel detalle. Tu madre era una técnico, y sabía lo suficiente del tema. Pero me había comentado que, lo que más le había llamado la atención de mí, había sido mi alma. Con solo ver mi frecuencia, ella había descubierto que yo era un arma. En ese momento yo ni siquiera tenía claro que alguien pudiera saber todo ese tipo de cosas. Así que me vi obligado a contarle toda la verdad: que me estaba escondiendo de mi familia, y que la única persona que me había estado brindando ayuda no podría hacerlo por cierto tiempo. Yo no quería tener nada que ver con los brujos.

"Al oír mi historia, Kami me dijo de inmediato que me mudara a su casa. Me había negado, por supuesto, pero ella dijo que debía pensármelo, porque prometía ayudarme con aquella situación. Prometió protegerme. Al día siguiente, Wes volvió, pero me aclaró que estaría otro tiempo sin poder ir a visitarme, así que le hablé de Kami y le pedí consejo respecto a si debía o no aceptar la propuesta de irme a vivir a su casa. Wes sugirió que lo aceptara, pero primero se aseguró de registrar el hogar esa misma noche antes de volver con nuestros padres, para asegurarse de que Kami no me estaba engañando de ningún modo.

"Así que, la siguiente vez que Kami volvió a buscarme, acepté. Y ya conocen el resto... más o menos.

Soul evitaba mi mirada. Tenía los ojos puestos en ninguna parte, y el cabello comenzaba a cubrirlos de nuevo. Todos lo observábamos, e incluso podía sentir el alma inquieta de Spirit. Si mamá había ocultado aquellas cosas incluso de él, debía estar igual o más sorprendido de lo que yo estaba.

De pronto no estaba tan confiada como antes. Podía ver a Kim, triste, que seguramente creía en lo que Soul nos había contado. Y su hermano, un brujo, a su lado, cuya existencia había sido oculta con una mentira, observaba a su hermano menor con tanto afecto que me hacía creer que todo aquello era cierto, y que tenía la prueba frente a mí.

¿Qué pensaba Spirit de todo aquello?

¿Qué era lo que yo pensaba al respecto?

—¿Conocías a Giriko? —solté de pronto, captando la atención de ambos hermanos. Soul quedó boquiabierto, porque sabía la importancia que tendría para mí aquella respuesta. Wes, en cambio, me miró ceñudo.

—Lo conocía —explicó Soul, hablando despacio. Había algo en su expresión que por poco me hizo arrepentirme de hacer aquella pregunta. Daba la impresión que, como yo, no tenía buenos recuerdos de él—. Giriko... Mis padres quisieron que aprendiera de él, y durante un tiempo fui su alumno. No me tenía mucha paciencia, así que tampoco duró mucho tiempo.

Observé a Wes. Era incapaz de disimular la ira que lo consumía, aquello era claro. Masculló varias cosas de entre las cuales solo pude descifrar la palabra "bastardo", pero de algún modo logró mantener la calma. Supe entonces que Soul había omitido de nuevo algunos detalles. No pregunté por cuáles.

—A quien no conocí hasta Shibusen fue a Medusa. Ella...

—Esa bruja —saltó Wes con ira, sin poder contenerse más—. De haber sabido que ella se encontraba en Shibusen, hubiera sacado a Soul de allí de inmediato —exclamó—. Es por ella que me mantengo alejado de los de mi misma especie. De un modo u otro, siempre intentaba que me uniera a su pequeño clan de odio contra los técnicos y armas del mundo entero. Únicamente por estar interesada en mi magia. Y ahora que su hermana ha vuelto...

—¿Su hermana? —pregunté.

Wes quedó boquiabierto al comprender que no entendía a qué se refería.

—Arachne —dijo tras un momento—. Medusa y Arachne son hermanas. No es como si se adoraran, pero hace siglos, luego de su enfrentamiento contra el Shinigami, Arachne quedó tan debilitada que acabó dormida durante mucho tiempo. Incluso yo creía que estaba muerta. Hasta hace poco, cuando Medusa encontró la forma para que ella recobrara sus fuerzas, y Arachne volvió a la vida. Ahora ambas se aliaron, y con ellas todos los seres que desde un principio alabaron o temieron los poderes de ambas, y persiguen el mismo objetivo: destruir Death City por completo.

Sus últimas palabras me colocaron los pies nuevamente sobre la superficie: Death City. Posiblemente, en aquel momento se estaba librando una batalla, y nosotros estábamos allí perdiendo el tiempo. Podía sentir el alma de Kid y Black Star, y aunque era difícil a causa de la distancia saber en qué tipo de situación se hallaban, podía notar que estaban con Chrona. Al menos estaban vivos, por el momento.

—No tenemos tiempo —dije de pronto—. Tenemos que ayudar a Kid y Black Star con Chrona, ellos están...

—¿Tenemos? —repitió Soul, con una mirada ciertamente indescifrable. Me sorprendí de mí misma al mismo grado que los demás—. ¿Significa que finalmente confías en nosotros?

Di la vuelta y comencé a marchar, evadiendo su pregunta.

—Si quieren que crea en ustedes, tendrán que acompañarme a ayudar a mis amigos. En caso contrario... —pero no habría caso contrario, porque sería incapaz de vencer a dos brujos y un arma por mi cuenta, incluso con la ayuda de mi padre.

—También son mis amigos —dijo Soul, aunque no parecía estar dirigiéndose a mí.

Oí como Wes murmuraba algo en respuesta, algo de "lo que sea por mi hermanito", y entonces tuve a los tres pisándome los talones, y al segundo siguiente todos subíamos por las escaleras en lo que parecía una carrera.

—Soul... —dijo Kim entonces. Su voz llegaba con claridad hasta mis oídos, pero se notaba que comenzaba a a cansarse—, ¿tú qué tienes que ver dentro de toda esta guerra? ¿Por qué estabas allí?

Soul parecía reacio a seguir revelando secretos, pero lo cierto era que hubiera sido completamente injusto en caso de no hacerlo. De una u otra forma, decidió responder.

—Luego de que... ya sabes, me fuera de Death City, Wes volvió para ayudarme. El caso es que nuestros padres habían estado sospechado durante un tiempo que tal vez Wes les estaba ocultando algo, que él conocía mi ubicación. Mandaron todo un grupo de brujas para buscarlo, y nos encontraron cuando nos dirigíamos al que iba a ser mi refugio por un tiempo: un departamento en Inglaterra. Intentamos huir de ellas, pero finalmente me capturaron, aunque Wes se las arregló para que nuestros padres creyeran que, en vez de ocultarme, me había encontrado, e intentaba llevarme con ellos. Supongo que, de otra forma, no habría podido estar hoy aquí para rescatarme.

—Pero te hicieron tanto daño... —musitó Kim. Oírla decir aquello me destrozó por dentro. Sabía cómo se sentía. Podía verme reflejada en el dolor de su propia voz, por más que no quisiera admitirlo, por más que no quisiera sentir aquello.

—Ya me siento mejor, y gracias a ti.

Kim cambió de tema, aunque era fácil imaginarse la expresión de su rostro ante aquel cumplido.

—¿Y por qué los ojos rojos? ¿Son falsos, o...?

—Oh, los azules eran los falsos —intervino Wes. Por alguna razón, sonaba divertido—. Soul ya te ha dicho que nuestra familia se distingue por los ojos rojos: son la señal de las familias de brujos que son devotas a Asura, ¿lo saben? Soul simplemente heredó el color. Y así como tú, Kim, que tienes poderes curativos, mi magia se especializa en los poderes ilusorios. Puedo cambiar por completo el aspecto de nuestra familia, a excepción de los ojos. Es una especia de maldición para mí y nuestros padres, ya que no puedo cambiarlos por la simple razón de ser brujos, pero con Soul, por supuesto, no es el caso. Aunque con el tiempo la magia se desvanece, el bastardo ha tenido mucha suerte.

—¿Bastardo? —Soul elevó la voz.

—¿Asura? —repetí, frenando mis pies al instante—. ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué una familia de brujos le sería devota a alguna persona?

Wes rió ante mi pregunta.

—Porque no es una persona, niña. Asura es el kishin más poderoso que existe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sí, lo sé, soy el peor ser viviente sobre la Tierra. <strong>_

_**Y para colmo no solo me retraso por meses, sino que también les vengo dar cierto anuncio: Este no es el penúltimo capítulo, ejem. El capítulo me quedó más largo de lo que esperaba, así que decidí dividirlo en dos para no traerles uno de veinte mil hojas. Mal cálculo. Y no, eso tampoco significa que ya tengo el siguiente listo. De hecho, aún no lo empecé. Pero para serles sincera, el que viene me da mucha ilusión, así que... No, no voy a decir de nuevo que lo traeré antes, ya sabemos bien que no será así.**_

_**Y esa fue parte de las aclaraciones. A continuación, mi razón del retraso (que si quieren pueden no leerla y lanzarme tomates de todos modos).**_

_**Adivinen quién comenzó la universidad **_**:'D _Bueno, les cuento que h_**_**ace poco tuve un examen HORRIBLE, y después de eso me dije a mí misma: "Termina el capítulo ahora, o no lo harás hasta que termines la carrera". Respecto a cuando traeré el siguiente, es complicado: se me vienen otro par de exámenes encima, y estaré algo ocupada estas semanas, así que seguramente me lleve otro tiempo. Aunque no fue solamente por la universidad: Se reirían de mí si dijera la cantidad de veces que reescribí partes o el capítulo completo. Es que, como verán, este era muy especial, y necesitaba que quedara lo mejor posible. Además que casi nunca venía la inspiración: la muy cruel se hace rogar.**_

_**Y eso es todo. Ante cualquier duda o pregunta, no tendré problema para responder, salvo que me pidan algún spoiler (?) En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Un abrazo, y gracias por seguir leyendo, son lo mejor que hay.  
><strong>_

_**Geko.**_


	26. Capítulo XXVI

_Lo de _siempre_:__ Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Okubo, ese que nos ha hecho sufrir una innumerable cantidad de veces con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco._

__**Penúltimo capítulo. **__

__**Lo sé, lo sé. No tengo alma: tomé la mala costumbre de actualizar una vez por siglo. Pero es que no era capaz de escribir este capítulo. Tenía muchos conflictos con la primera mitad, y para colmo estuve con el temor de cagarla con el final de este fic, lo cual me inhibía a seguir con la historia. Pero luego de pensármelo mucho y, más que nada, tras hablar con mi estimada Ellie (y ante las amenazas de mi amigo León, ejem), decidí retomar la historia y escribir los capítulos que me quedaban.**__

__**_**De todas formas, muchas gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios. Estaré eternamente agradecida con ustedes, por los que siguieron la historia desde el principio, y a los que la han comenzado recientemente. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**_**__

__**Espero que disfruten del veintiséis. El capítulo quedó un poco más corto que el anterior, pero a su vez suceden cosas interesantes **__**(?)**__** O eso decidirán luego.**__

__**Si ustedes gustan...**__

__**¡Lean!**__

* * *

><p><strong>Invierno<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXVI<strong>

**…**

Corrimos escaleras arriba para no seguir perdiendo el tiempo, pero mientras tanto Wes nos explicaba sobre quién era en verdad el tal Asura.

—Incluso antes de que nuestros padres hubieran nacido hace siglos, el Kishin Asura surgió y tuvo la tentativa de sembrar la locura por todo nuestro mundo. Algunos dicen que es porque era demasiado temeroso, y no estoy en desacuerdo, pero sea cual fuere la razón, para cumplir con su cometido se devoró a su arma y colega. Vuestro querido Shinigami lo detuvo en su momento, y según la mayoría creía, el Kishin falleció en aquel enfrentamiento. Sin embargo, nunca hubo pruebas de ello, y distintos seres han creído durante estos siglos que Asura seguía vivo, solo que oculto y sin las suficientes fuerzas para resurgir por su propia cuenta. Pero todos aquellos que investigaron sobre su paradero sin cesar, hicieron el juramento de buscarlo hasta el fin de sus propios días, con la intención de revivirlo y ayudarlo a reducir nuestro mundo en un absoluto caos. Aquellos brujos que hicieron este juramento, llevarían la marca en sus ojos de los fieles a la locura. Yo también hice ese juramento, aunque más bien porque me sentía obligado.

—¿Y a ti no te atrae la idea de un mundo regido por la locura? —pregunté, observando cuidadosamente al brujo.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y sus ojos me devolvieron la mirada con lo que parecía cierta... demencia.

—Es una idea que ha atraído a cada brujo existente al menos en una ocasión, Maka.

—No a todos —replicó Kim, con una actitud desafiante.

—¿Nunca, Kim? ¿Sabes que en un futuro así, nosotros los brujos no viviríamos preocupados por un montón de armas y técnicos que constantemente buscan cazarnos? Tú más que nadie eres consciente de que nada los detiene, ¿verdad?

Kim no respondió a eso. Agachó la cabeza y corrió con más fuerzas que antes. Observé a Wes furiosa: ¿Qué hacía diciendo cosas como esas en un momento así? ¿Esperaba que de pronto Kim se pusiera contra Shibusen y decidiera matarnos a todos ahí, en ese instante?

—Creí que estabas de nuestro lado —comenté.

El hermano de Soul soltó una larga risotada, consiguiendo que me enfureciera aún más.

—No estoy del lado de nadie. Lo único que verdaderamente me preocupa aquí es mi hermano, así que podrías considerar a todo esto como un pequeño favor para él que, por supuesto, luego tendré que cobrarme.

—Diablos, Wes —dijo Soul—. Deja de hablar de ese modo tan despreocupado sobre el destino del mundo. Haces que me den escalofríos.

—Mira quien habla —respondió irritado.

Parecía que iban a ponerse a discutir allí mismo, pero entonces Spirit le pidió a Wes que siguiera explicando qué había ocurrido con el Kishin y los brujos actualmente.

—Oh, sí, en eso me había quedado. Bueno, verán, esa es una de las razones por las que Medusa se infiltró en Shibusen: Tenía sospechas de que el Kishin podía encontrarse allí, escondido bajo la custodia del Shinigami, y eso fue lo que precisamente descubrió. Así que su actual plan es liberarlo, junto a su hermana y el resto de nosotros.

—O sea que Medusa venera al Kishin. Y también Arachne.

Wes negó moviendo su cabeza.

—Ninguna de ellas haría algo así. Pero son conscientes de que, junto a él, sus planes por desatar el caos se verían mucho más simplificados; y con esa causa, todos aquellos brujos que hayan adorado a Asura durante siglos se unirían a ellas sin vacilar. Son grupo numeroso, para que sepas.

No quería pensar en cuánto significaba exactamente un grupo "numeroso" para Wes, pero con tan solo oírlo había conseguido que se me pusiera la piel de gallina. La cantidad de técnicos y armas que había en Shibusen era abrumadora. Pero al recordar a la bruja Rau (al hecho de que un grupo formado por mis amigos, mi padre y Stein, nos había costado atraparla), no pude evitar preocuparme.

—Eruka dijo que sabían cómo entrar a Shibusen sin tener que usar el protector de almas —dijo entonces Spirit—. Confesó que utilizarían al hombre del Ojo Demoníaco.

—Ah, sí —Wes observó a mi padre convertido en guadaña, y prestó especial atención a mi mano que lo sujetaba con firmeza—. No tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo, pero sé que tiene ciertos poderes especiales. Va a retener al Shinigami desde el exterior, con un conjuro que le permite encerrarlo en la habitación en que se encuentre. El Shinigami se quedará allí, sin chances de huir, por lo menos hasta que consigan liberar al Kishin. Una vez fuera, no tendrá más opción que encargarse de él.

—¿Van a dejar que Asura mate al Dios de la Muerte? —preguntó Soul, un tanto extrañado.

Wes se encogió de hombros. O hizo el intento, porque era difícil saberlo siendo que se mantenía a trote.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

El resto del trayecto lo recorrimos en silencio. No teníamos que subir más escaleras, pero el sitio en donde se encontraban Kid y Black Star junto a Chrona estaba casi al otro extremo del castillo, por lo que no llegamos tan rápido como hubiera querido. Para colmo, seguimos un pasillo que nos llevó a un corredor sin salida, por lo que nos vimos obligados a volver por donde habíamos llegado, e intentamos nuevamente por otro camino. Hasta que finalmente dimos con el trayecto correcto, y nos encontramos frente a una puerta abierta de par en par. En cuanto entré, vi a Chrona encogida en una esquina oscura. Estaba atada de brazos y piernas con cadenas que la inmovilizaban por completo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y no dejaba de balancearse y murmurar cosas sin sentido.

De forma involuntaria, avancé un par de pasos hacia ella: Unos brazos fuertes me rodearon, y sin librarme, me llevaron al otro extremo del cuarto. Me costó unos momentos en darme cuenta de que se trataba de Black Star. Tardé mucho más en comprender la situación en la que me encontraba. Oí disparos provenientes de ambas pistolas de Kid, que se dirigían hacia la puerta por la que acababa de ingresar.

—Quédate aquí —dijo Black mientras me soltaba, y se unía a su amigo en la batalla contra los brujos y Soul.

Se me aceleró el pulso. Cuando comprendí lo que sucedía quise golpearme a mi misma por haber sido tan desprevenida: Kid y Black Star no tenían idea de lo que había sucedido tanto con Soul, Kim y Wes. Kid seguramente había percibido el alma de ambos brujos, y habría creído que me tenían capturada o algo así.

Corrí hacia ellos en cuanto me levanté del suelo.

—¡ALTO, ALTO! ¡DETÉNGANSE!

De no ser por el hecho de que Kid no dejaba de lanzar disparos desde el interior de la habitación, y que Wes respondía de igual forma con diminutas esferas de energía desde el pasillo de afuera, me hubiera colocado entre ambos grupos para que se detuvieran. Black Star estaba a punto de lanzar una bomba de humo, pero me lancé sobre los brazos extendidos de Kid, obligándolo a detenerse, y volví a chillarles que pararan.

Los dos técnicos me miraron incrédulos. Tsubaki abandonó su forma de bomba de humo para volver a la de una katana, mientras que Kid seguía sujetando sus armas.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Black Star a toda velocidad, dirigiendo sus ojos de un lado a otro para no perder a nadie de vista.

—Ellos están con nosotros —aclaré, aún sin atreverme a liberar a Kid, no fuera que decidiera seguir disparando de todos modos—. Kim es una bruja, pero está con Shibusen, y el brujo que está ahí es hermano de Soul.

—¡¿De Soul?! —gritó Black Star, con la boca abierta a tal punto que iba a terminar por desencajarse su mandíbula.

—¿O sea que Soul no nos traicionó? ¿Sigue siendo de los nuestros? —Por un momento creí que las preguntas que me estaba haciendo Kid eran a propósito: una forma de hacerme confesar qué tan equivocada había estado en su momento. Pero sus ojos eran serios. Él sencillamente buscaba la verdad.

Volví mis ojos hacia el pasillo, y vi tres cabezas asomarse ligeramente por la puerta. Los orbes de Soul ignoraban todo lo demás: estaban únicamente centrados en mí y en lo que iba a ser mi respuesta.

—Nunca nos traicionó —aseguré, con la voz lo suficientemente alta para que me oyera con claridad. Lo dije sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos—. Está de nuestro lado.

Soul sonrió mostrando sus característicos y afilados dientes. Black Star caminó hacia él y le dio un golpazo en el hombro, aunque pretendía ser un saludo. Comenzó a reírse y a decirle que estaba feliz de volver a verlo. Observé que Kid me sonreía. Bajó sus brazos al mismo tiempo que lo liberaba de los míos.

—Me alegra verte a salvo.

—A mí también —admití.

Asintió y volvió a prestarle atención al resto.

—Siento que me he perdido de varias cosas.

—Es una historia un poco larga como para contarla precisamente ahora —dije—. Tenemos prisa: Shibusen sigue en peligro.

Kid cerró momentáneamente los ojos. Durante esos segundos, me pareció que estaba más agotado que nunca.

—Lo sé. Hay que apurarnos, pero... —volteó hacia donde estaba Chrona. Su expresión empeoró, y el cansancio fue reemplazado por una tristeza absoluta—. En cuanto llegamos aquí, nos atacó sin dudarlo. Pero fue como aquella vez en la que se enfrentó contra ustedes. No parecía ella misma. Es como si algo en su interior...

Antes de que terminara de hablar, caminé hacia ella haciendo todo el silencio posible en cada paso. Kid no tenía que explicarme lo que había ocurrido, porque también lo había vivido y recordaba con horror todos los detalles de aquella ocasión. La Chrona con la que había pasado momentos tan agradables, a diferencia de aquella persona que trató de asesinarnos a mis amigos y a mí... Siempre me había resultado difícil de asociarlas, de verlas como una misma persona.

Cuando llegué a su lado, me arrodillé para oír lo que decía. Había bajado la voz, pero seguía sin entender una sola palabra. Pensé en la sangre negra recorriendo sus venas, en sus ojos cerrados que, en algún momento, me habían mirado con agradecimiento; y a su vez —en un momento distinto—, con locura y ansias por destruirme.

Entonces, por una razón extraña, recordé a mi tío. Me encontré pensando en la historia que me había contado mi madre sobre su pasado, de la vez en que había estado influenciado por la locura de tal modo que casi había acabado con su propia familia. Y recordé que ella, Kami, lo había salvado. Gracias a la frecuencia anti-locura de su alma.

La misma frecuencia que tenía yo.

Me puse de pie y volteé hacia el grupo que se había aglomerado bajo el marco de la puerta.

—Voy a hacer que Chrona regrese a la normalidad —dije, y recibí varias miradas de sorpresa en respuesta—. No sé cuánto tiempo pueda llevarme, pero mientras tanto Wes y Kim pueden formar un portal para llevarnos a Shibusen.

Kid de pronto parecía aterrorizado.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? —inquirió.

—No estoy segura —admití, sintiendo las mejillas arder—, pero realmente creo que puedo traerla de nuevo con nosotros.

Sin dar ningún tipo de explicación, dejé la guadaña negra apoyada contra la pared. Se convirtió en la figura humana de mi padre, que extendía los brazos hacia mí y temblaba de preocupación.

—¡Makita, tesoro, aguarda un instante...!

Pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Si conseguía volver en cuanto el portal estuviera hecho, lograría mi objetivo. Me coloqué frente a Chrona, posé ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, y dejé que mi frente rozara la suya. Cerré los ojos procurando concentrarme. Una extraña oscuridad comenzó a inundar mis pensamientos, y antes de perder la consciencia, sentí una mano apoyándose en mi hombro.

* * *

><p>Al principio creí que se trataba de un sueño. Me encontraba en un sitio que conocía precisamente por una mis últimas pesadillas, y no recordaba exactamente cómo había llegado hasta allí. Estaba en el fondo de un mar de aguas negras. La presión de la misma era abrumadora, y resistí casi un minuto sin atreverme a respirar. Cuando abrí la boca en busca de oxígeno, no me ahogué. Podía respirar, lo cual me resultó sumamente extraño.<p>

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, y mis ojos miraron por encima de mí. No estaba segura, pero creía ver algo brillando en la superficie...

—¡Maka! —El grito me pareció lejano. No lo había notado, pero estaba flotando en el agua. Mis pies habían dejado de tocar el suelo hacía rato, y me había quedado mirando aquel resplandor por un tiempo indeterminado.

"_¿Dónde estoy?_", pensé.

—¡Maka! —La misma voz volvió a llamarme. Con un movimiento demasiado lento me giré hacia la derecha, desde donde mi nombre había resonado con más fuerza y más cercano.

Era Soul, que venía corriendo por el suelo, acercándose hasta mí. Al quedar debajo mío, dio un salto y me sujetó del tobillo, obligándome a descender y quedarme de pie a su lado.

—¿Soul? —pregunté, aturdida.

—Por Shinigami. Estás loca, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se te ocurre traernos aquí?

—¿"Traernos"? —repetí.

Los engranajes dentro de mi cabeza volvieron a su normal funcionamiento. Recordé que había tratado de conectar con el alma de Chrona, que una densa oscuridad me había rodeado y que caído dentro de aquel sitio oscuro, en las mismas aguas negras que nos rodeaban en aquel momento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté. No terminaba de comprender cómo era posible que se encontrara también en aquel sitio.

—Antes de que te desmayaras, me acerqué a ti y... sentí como si me hubiera ligado a tu alma. No estoy seguro. En un segundo me habías arrastrado contigo hasta aquí.

Lo hizo sonar como una queja.

—Pues lo siento, pero tenía planeado hacer esto sola. Así que si quieres marcharte, hazlo. Nada te detiene.

Le di la espalda y comencé a marchar en línea recta, aunque no estaba segura respecto hacia donde.

Soul corrió hasta alcanzarme y sujetó mi mano para detenerme.

—Primero que nada —dijo—, no tengo idea de cómo salir de aquí. Y para serte franco, tenía intenciones de ayudarte. Es por eso que estoy aquí... Aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo lograrlo —admitió al fin, algo confundido.

Miré su mano sujetando la mía. ¿Él había dicho que, antes de terminar en este sitio, nuestras almas se habían vuelto a conectar? Había creído que sería imposible, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que hasta hace unas horas atrás yo lo tenía por un traidor, y seguramente a él aquello no le había hecho demasiada gracia. De hecho, me preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiera elegido acompañarme, teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que nos vimos había amenazado con matarlo.

Los ojos me habían comenzado a picar, por lo que solté mi mano de la suya. Me giré para observar toda esa oscuridad que nos rodeaba.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que buscamos? —interrogó.

—Mmm... —Volví a alzar la mirada hacia el pequeño rayo de claridad que se hallaba a lo lejos. Anteriormente, me había dejado arrastrar hasta aquel sitio. Ahora no me sentía tan segura de querer hacerlo, pero tampoco había nada a nuestro alrededor más que aquella luz en lo alto.

Una risa tenebrosa se oyó a nuestras espaldas.

Con Soul nos volteamos en un movimiento sincronizado, pero no vimos de quién se trataba. Otra vez, no había nada aparte de nosotros.

—Tal vez debería convertirme en guadaña —murmuró Soul por lo bajo, posiblemente para que yo fuera la única que lo escuche.

No me atreví a mirarlo. Habíamos sido arma y técnico en su momento, pero... ¿realmente podría volver a funcionar en esta ocasión? ¿Qué no me garantizaba que volvería a ocurrir lo mismo que aquella vez en Varsovia, cuando tras nuestras diferencias me había resultado imposible levantar la guadaña por mi cuenta? Además, siquiera me había disculpado por todo lo ocurrido...

Unas manos me sujetaron de los tobillos, y cuando miré asustada hacia mis pies, vi que estas salían del mismo suelo. Comenzaron a tirar hacia abajo, y solté un grito de terror al ver cómo mis pies comenzaban a hundirse.

Soul se lanzó enseguida hacia mí. Me rodeó con sus brazos y, transformando su pie en una diminuta cuchilla roja y negra, clavó su filo en las manos y dedos que pretendían arrastrarme hacia ellos, obligándolos a soltarme y desaparecer.

Di varios pasos hacia atrás en cuanto me supe libre, pero aún así no podía dejar mis pies quietos. Mis ojos no dejaban de mirar con terror hacia el suelo negro. Soul se acercó hasta mí y me pidió que me tranquilizara. Sabía que no había ocurrido nada, que volvía a estar a salvo momentáneamente, pero supe que si Soul no me hubiera ayudado a escapar, no habría existido posibilidad de retorno para mí.

—Eran las manos de Chrona —solté, llevando entonces las manos hacia mi boca.

Soul no dijo nada en respuesta, pero seguramente coincidía en mi opinión. Sus ojos rojos se posaron fijos en mí, y podía ver en ellos una determinación estremecedora. Me tomó de ambas manos, inspiró hondo y dejó que su cuerpo se convirtiera en un halo de luz. De pronto estaba sosteniendo una guadaña. Su peso era ligero; no me quemaba al contacto. Volvía a sentir el alma de Soul cerca, y finalmente tenía sentido la variedad de sentimientos que percibía de su parte.

Siempre me había impresionado el hecho de que mi alma pudiera conectar con la de otra persona. Había estado suficiente tiempo siendo una técnico sin arma, razón por la cual no dejaba de fascinarme (y a su vez, abrumarme) la simple idea de estar unida a alguien por una conexión como aquella.

Balanceé la guadaña delante mío. Me aseguré de que no me pesara incluso cuando la sostenía con una sola mano, e hice que girara a mi alrededor como me había acostumbrado tiempo antes. Hice una mueca con los labios, con la única intención de ocultar la sonrisa que mi rostro se sentía tentado a formar. Me sentía mucho más confiada que antes, e incluso me pregunté cómo había sido capaz de creer que podría arreglármelas sola estando en un sitio tan tenebroso como aquel.

—¿Para qué has venido? —dijo una voz detrás mío.

Era Chrona parada a una corta distancia. Su rostro lucía gris y desolado. No me miraba a los ojos: se mantenía cabizbaja, contemplando su espada negra chocar una y otra vez contra el suelo, dibujando líneas curvas con su filo.

—Chrona... —pronuncié su nombre. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella de este modo? ¿Cómo habían terminado las cosas de esta manera? Me permití un momento para observarla, para hacerme a la idea de que estaba ahí, frente mío. Me fijé en sus manos, que un momento atrás habían tenido la intención de hacerme desaparecer. Pero había algo que no cuadraba en la Chrona que tenía allí con la que no descansaba hasta conseguir hacerme daño. Eran seres completamente distintos, y no encontraba otra forma de explicarlo—. Vine a salvarte.

Llevó su mano izquierda hacia el codo derecho. Se encogió de hombros, y se quedó en aquella postura mientras farfullaba una respuesta.

—No puedes —rebatió—: Medusa planeó desde un principio que acabaría de esta forma, atrapada en este lugar. Y no puedo salir de aquí, Maka. Él es más fuerte.

—¿Él? —repetí confundida—. ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién te está reteniendo?

Se mordió los labios. Parecía estar lidiando con una lucha interna, con decir la verdad o seguir guardando silencio. Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar, a chocar entre sí. De un momento a otro, soltó la espada y sostuvo su propia cabeza entre sus manos.

—¡Chrona! —Avancé hacia ella para sujetarle de los hombros—. ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

Su espalda se arqueó en un ángulo inhumano, deshaciéndose de mi agarre con facilidad. Comenzó a gritar, a aturdirme con sus chillidos de dolor. Varias lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. Sus ojos se abrían enloquecidos y comenzó a tironearse del cabello.

No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo. Estaba asustada; preocupada por ella. Intenté volver a acercarme, pero me lanzó un manotazo a la muñeca, y me quedé congelada en mi lugar.

Y así como entró en aquel estado, se detuvo. En una fracción de segundo. Se mantuvo erguida por un momento, hasta que fue incapaz de sostenerse y cayó de rodillas al suelo, con las palmas apoyadas en él. El cabello lila cubría su rostro, pero el resto de su cuerpo temblaba sin control.

—¡Chrona! ¡Chrona! —Me coloqué a su lado sin pensarlo. Dejé la guadaña a un costado, y coloqué ambas manos sobre su hombro—. ¿Qué te ocurre? —insistí—. Deja que...

—Je.

Su risa me desconcertó. Me quedé de piedra, y sentí la urgencia de alejarme lo más rápido posible de su cuerpo. Chrona dejó de temblar, y de forma inesperada se volteó hacia mí. Sus esqueléticas manos rodearon mis muñecas, y en cuanto traté de soltarme, me sujetó con aún más fuerza.

"_—__No soy quien tú crees_", recordé.

Los ojos de Chrona eran negros. Tan oscuros como todo nuestro entorno.

—¿Quién eres? —musité.

Chrona me soltó de las muñecas y, de un solo golpe, me envió varios metros hacia un costado. La cabeza me golpeó fuerte contra el suelo, pero supe soportar el dolor.

Soul volvió a su forma humana: un rayo de luz vino en mi dirección, y en cuanto aterrizó frente a mí, volvía a ser el chico de ojos rojos y cabello albino. Me ayudó ponerme de pie, y miró en dirección a Chrona.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió. Se tranquilizó al verme asentir—. ¿Qué haremos con ella?

Lo miré por un instante. La vez que Chrona nos había atacado, él había estado decidido a acabar con ella. Pero esta vez decidía actuar distinto, aunque no estaba segura del motivo.

—Tenemos que detenerla de algún modo.

—Pero sin herirla —aventuró.

—En lo posible —concluí.

Soul volvió a su forma de guadaña y dejé que cayera sobre mi palma izquierda.

Chrona se quedó en su sitio, de pie. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un costado, pero no despegaba su mirada de la mía. Inspiré hasta que mis pulmones se llenaron de oxígeno, y luego solté todo el aire despacio. Apreté con solidez los puños que había formado.

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁ CHRONA? —exclamé.

"Eh... ¿Maka? Está delante tuyo", dijo Soul intentando ser delicado, pero le ignoré. No había entendido a lo que me estaba refiriendo.

Una extensa y exagerada sonrisa se formó en la cara que tenía delante mío.

—Finalmente lo entendiste —dijo, con una voz completamente distinta a la de mi amiga. Era chillona, pero daba la impresión de ser una voz masculina.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —volví a preguntar—. ¡¿Y quién eres?! ¡¿Por qué la tienes en este sitio?!

Tomó la espada negra que se encontraba en el suelo, y colocó la hoja a la altura de sus ojos. Examinó el arma mientras repasaba el filo de la misma con su dedo índice.

—Chrona me mantuvo a mí en este sitio por un largo tiempo. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano yo tomaría el control, ¿sabes? Era lo que Medusa quería. Tu amiguita siempre ha sido una debilucha, y no le servía de nada a una bruja como ella.

—¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES?!

Dejó de observar la guadaña para centrarse en mí. Inclinó la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Dejó que su brazo cayera y que la punta de la espada volviera a formar líneas sobre el suelo.

—Me llamo Ragnarok. Solía ser un arma, como ese chico que te acompaña. Pero mi técnico y yo tuvimos que enfrentarnos a una bruja, y fracasamos: Mi compañero murió, y la bruja destruyó mi cuerpo humano, obligándome a permanecer en mi forma de arma. La buena parte de la historia es que Medusa me encontró, y prometió conseguirme un cuerpo si cooperaba con ella. Así que fundió el arma en el cual estaba convertido junto a la sangre negra, y en cuanto lo introdujo al cuerpo de Chrona, mi alma se ligó inmediatamente a la suya. Y por fin conseguí un cuerpo humano. Como podrás ver, pasé por suficientes cosas como para que ahora vengas tú e intentes regresar a Chrona a la normalidad. Y no puedo permitir algo como eso.

—¡Pero ese no es tu cuerpo! —reclamé. Sus últimas palabras habían conseguido que me estremeciera, pero aún así, no estaba dispuesta a rendirme tan fácilmente—. ¡Le pertenece a Chrona, y no creas que no haré nada para ayudarla!

—Llegas tarde —sonrió—. Yo soy quien ha conseguido dominarlo, y soy el más fuerte de los dos.

—Demuéstralo —le desafié, empuñando la guadaña.

Me dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

Ragnarok corrió hacia mí, más veloz de lo que Chrona habría conseguido nunca. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, saltó y alzó la espada por encima de su cabeza, apuntando directamente hacia mi frente. Alcé la guadaña y, con todas mis fuerzas, conseguí desviar la hoja de su arma. Aproveché que estuviera cayendo sobre mí para enviarle una patada directo a la cintura. Rodó sobre el suelo, pero se recompuso en un instante.

Esa vez decidí ser yo quien comenzara el ataque: Sostuve la guadaña del extremo mientras enviaba su hoja directo a Ragnarok, quien detuvo el golpe con su espada, aunque por muy poco.

"¿No dijiste que no teníamos que hacerle daño?" inquirió Soul en mi mente.

Ragnarok envió una estocada que me vi incapaz de desviar, pero que esquivé en cuanto pasó por encima de mi hombro, por poco rozando mi cuello.

"Bueno", pensé para Soul, "no estoy segura de que si la lastimo aquí, estaré lastimando a su ser físico. Pero la razón por la cual no debemos hacerle daño es porque ocurriría lo mismo que aquella vez: Nos atacaría con la misma sangre negra de sus heridas. De todas formas, necesito que Ragnarok crea que estoy luchando en serio, porque de otro modo tomaría ventaja".

"Bien pensado" me felicitó Soul, al mismo tiempo que rodaba a mi derecha para esquivar otro de los ataques de Ragnarok. "Por cierto, ¿esto es el alma de Chrona, correcto?"

—¿Y se te ocurre preguntar ahora? —mascullé, mientras trataba de tomar distancia de nuestro contrincante. Necesitaba pensar en una forma de acercarme a su cuerpo, pero sin recibir una estocada en el momento.

"Digamos que sí", respondí finalmente. "Aunque, para ser más precisos, es en donde se unen su alma, la de Ragnarok y la sangre negra. Y la mía está momentáneamente ligada a la de todos ellos, aunque no sé por cuánto tiempo".

"Tienes que deshacerte de su espada", dijo él de pronto.

"¿Me darías una mano?"

"Tal vez dos", y comenzó a reírse.

Yo también sonreí.

—¿Qué esperas, Maka? —gritó Ragnarok desde su sitio—. ¡Vamos! ¡En cuanto acabe contigo, mataré al resto de los amigos que han venido junto a ti!

Le di el gusto: corrí hacia él a toda velocidad.

Con la hoja de su espada, se cortó a sí mismo en la muñeca, desde donde gotas de su sangre comenzaron a caer hasta el suelo. "_Mierda"_. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca del charco que habían formado en el suelo, la sangre formó unos picos de un metro de altura. Conseguí bordearlos a tiempo, casi adivinando su posición. Di un salto y caí detrás de mi enemigo.

La guadaña dibujó una medialuna en el aire, y por poco le atraviesa la cabeza. Alzó la espada en el momento preciso, aunque con el impacto de ambas armas, se vio obligado a retroceder un par de pasos. Quise tomar ventaja y volver al ataque, pero Ragnarok empujó con su espada a la guadaña, sosteniéndola en forma horizontal con ambas manos. Al tenerme ocupada tratando de no tropezar, aprovechó la fracción de segundo en que desvié mi guadaña para darme un codazo en mitad de la cara y clavar su espada en mi hombro.

"'¡MAKA!"

Grité. Ragnarok retiró la espada de mi carne, y comenzó a soltar su risa maniática de nuevo. Soportando el dolor, sostuve la guadaña con ambas manos, y sin rendirme, volví a arremeter contra él, aunque con menos precisión que antes. Mi hombro ardía, y con cada movimiento que hacía, sentía que iba a estallarme del dolor. Pero no podía detenerme; no tenía opción. Dentro de aquel oscuro sitio desértico, no había nadie más que nosotros. No contaba con la ayuda de Black, ni con el apoyo de Kid. No estaba Spirit, ni mucho menos Kami para defenderme.

Era mi batalla. Y tenía que librarla por mi cuenta hasta el último resultado.

Ragnarok comenzó a lanzar estocada tras estocada, a una velocidad incomparable y sin vacilación. Lanzaba gotas de sangre que, en el aire, se volvían pinchos lo suficientemente afilados como para herirme de gravedad. Me estaba obligando a retroceder, y aquellos ataques que no conseguía desviar, tenía que esquivarlos con mi cuerpo: agachándome, dando un salto hacia atrás, girando el cuerpo a la derecha o izquierda.

En cierto momento, su espada se dirigió directo hacia mí, y en vez de seguir huyendo, avancé por el lado derecho. Tomé a Ragnarok desprevenido, y me aseguré de devolverle el golpe que me había dado: guié mi puño directo a su nariz, y aunque mi propia mano sufrió el choque contra el hueso de su cara, volví a golpearlo en el mentón.

Ragnarok estuvo a punto de atravesarme con la espada, pero me agaché a tiempo y rodé lejos suyo hasta encontrarme a una distancia prudente.

—¡Soul, prepárate!

Tomé carrera hacia nuestro enemigo. Ragnarok me esperaba con su espada empuñada, los pies colocados de forma tal que resistiera el golpe y no tuviera que dar ningún paso hacia atrás. "_Mucho mejor_", pensé.

Alzó su espada, y con la fuerza de mi cuerpo entero, golpeé directamente al arma, tratando de alejarla lo más que pudiera de mí misma.

La guadaña desapareció de mis manos. Al igual que lo practicamos repetidas veces, aterrizó detrás de nuestro oponente con su forma humana. Tomó a Ragnarok por detrás, inmovilizando sus brazos, y aproveché el momento de confusión del enemigo para dirigir una patada a la mano que sostenía la espada: el arma cayó al suelo, y con mi pie la dirigí lo más lejos posible.

—¡Deprisa! —me apremió Soul.

Tomé una de las manos que inmovilizaban a Ragnarok y enseguida volvía a tener a mi guadaña conmigo.

—¡RESONANCIA DE ALMAS!

Nuestras almas fusionadas alcanzaron su punto de mayor poder, y con ese mismo incremento de fuerza, estábamos listos para el siguiente ataque:

—¡Cazador de demonios!

La guadaña expandió su tamaño: En aquel escenario donde la oscuridad predominaba, mi guadaña brillaba como si una infinidad de diamantes unidos unos a otros la compusieran, despidiendo colores esclarecedores.

Solo tuve que dar un paso al frente: La guadaña avanzó hacia un Ragnarok estupefacto y desarmado. No es como si hubiera podido hacer algo para defenderse: el arma atravesó su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Aunque no fue el filo de una guadaña lo que lo atacó exactamente, sino las ondas de mi alma anti-locura unidas a la frecuencia del alma de Soul. El cuerpo de Chrona quedó suspendido por un momento. Una sombra gris y negra surgió de su espalda, y lentamente, se alejó de su cuerpo, hasta que una corriente de agua la arrastró y terminó de disiparse en la oscuridad.

"¿Se acabó?", preguntó Soul incrédulo.

Chrona cayó delante mío. La sostuve con mis brazos antes de que alcanzara el suelo, y dejé que su cabeza se apoyara en mi hombro.

—¿Chrona? —le llamé, esperando a que abriera los ojos y me sonriera.

Pero todo seguía negro a nuestro alrededor. Me era difícil de entender por qué persistía aquella oscuridad, y por qué Chrona no reaccionaba.

Entonces el suelo dejó de ser sólido: Se había convertido en una sustancia líquida y espesa que comenzó a ascender, cubriendo el cuerpo de Chrona, cubriendo en un segundo mis piernas.

—¡No! —chillé, aferrándome a su cuerpo en un abrazo.

"¡Maka, tenemos que irnos de aquí!".

—¡No sin ella! ¡No sin ella!

Volví a juntar nuestras frentes, exactamente como había hecho antes, intentando de ignorar la oscuridad que ya había alcanzado su cuello y mi estómago. Me concentré en mi propia alma y en la suya, me imaginé mis ondas de alma anti-locura rodeando la suya, abrazándola, remplazando su oscuridad por la luz que habitaba en la mía.

Con mi mano izquierda sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Chrona y con la derecha aferrándome a la guadaña, un mar de aguas negras mucho más espesas nos cubrió por completo, sin posibilidad de escape.

* * *

><p>Chrona estaba gritando en mi oído. No era algo que había oído antes. Eran gritos de angustia, dolor y miedo. Todo lo que había habitado en el interior de la chica era expresado en su voz, en su grito desgarrador y sincero. Sus lágrimas cayeron en mi mejilla.<p>

Me tomó un segundo en darme cuenta que volvíamos a estar en el castillo de Babayaga. El cuerpo de Chrona seguía encadenado, y mi cabeza descansaba en su regazo, como si acabara de desmayarme. Me sentía sin fuerzas, pero aún así, hice todo lo posible por ponerme de rodillas y mirar a Chrona al rostro: aún no detenía su forcejeo y sus gritos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y su cabeza chocaba una y otra vez contra la pared con la que se encontraba apoyada.

—Chrona... —susurré, aún sin ser poder creerlo. La rodeé con mis brazos, y aunque trató de resistirse, no permití que se alejara de mi lado—. Shh, estás a salvo —dije con mi frente sobre su hombro, consiguiendo que dejara de gritar—. Estás a salvo, Chrona. No pasa nada.

Su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas no se detuvieron. Seguí abrazándola, sintiéndome incapaz de soltarla.

—Maka... —sollozó, echando su cabeza hacia atrás—. Yo quería... Quería contártelo todo. Sobre Ragnarok, sobre mi sangre negra. Pero Medusa me tenía amenazada, y yo...

—Lo sé —susurré, sujetándola aún más fuerte.

—Yo no fui la que los atacó... Y tampoco la que mató a Harvar. Fue Ragnarok. Siempre... Siempre fue él —Los temblores de su cuerpo no disminuyeron, por lo que aún no me atreví a soltarla.

—Lo sé, Chrona, lo sé —insistí—. Lo entiendo todo. Finalmente te entiendo.

Sus sollozos aumentaron, pero la comprendía. Había pasado por demasiadas cosas ella sola, y no había nada que pudiera decir o hacer que en ese momento pudiera calmarle. Dejé que llorara, que se descargara hasta que no le quedara ni una gota de fuerzas para ello y sencillamente se detuviera.

Fui consciente de que, durante todo aquel rato, una mano se había mantenido aferrada a mi hombro.

"_Soul_".

* * *

><p>Resumí sin muchos detalles lo que habíamos vivido. No quería que Chrona volviera a sentirse mal, así que en pocas palabras dije lo más importante, y me aseguré de que quedara claro que Chrona no había cometido nada de lo que se la había acusado, sino que había sido obra de Ragnarok, un ser que había habitado en su cuerpo y que en determinadas ocasiones había sido capaz de controlarlo.<p>

Sin embargo, ella decidió compartir cierto detalle ante una pregunta de Black Star:

—¿Y por qué nadie pudo percibir el alma de Ragnarok durante todo este tiempo?

Chrona nos contó que Medusa había utilizado la protección del alma para ello. Al ser dos almas en una, cualquier tipo de anomalía generada por su propia magia era ocultada tras aquel hechizo.

Al terminar, noté que incluso Wes miraba a Chrona con lástima. Kid me había ayudado a quitar las cadenas que rodeaban su cuerpo, mientras que Kim curaba las heridas de ella, y luego del resto de nosotros.

Descubrí que la herida que me había hecho Ragnarok no había sido física, lo cual supuso un gran alivio. Aunque me sentía agotada, de la misma forma en que Soul lo estaba, por lo que unos hechizos de Kim nos hicieron recuperar la fuerza y energía necesaria para la siguiente batalla que nos esperaba en Shibusen.

—Kim nos lo contó todo —dijo Kid, con sus ojos dirigidos específicamente hacia Soul—. Y también nos contó algo tu hermano. Le informaré a Shibusen de la situación antes de que nos aparezcamos por allí, para prevenir cualquier tipo de inconveniente.

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió Soul, devolviendo la mirada.

Kid se alejó un poco para tomar su transmisor y enviar un comunicado a las fuerzas del Shinigami.

Chrona me tomó de la mano y la estrechó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

—Casi me dejo arrastrar por la locura —murmuró.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No ocurrió nada de eso. Ahora estás aquí, con nosotros, y Ragnarok ha desaparecido. Shibusen te protegerá en cuanto sepan la verdad. No tienes nada que temer.

Se mordió el labio inferior, y creí que tenía el rostro sonrojado.

—Gracias —dijo de forma casi inaudible.

Le sonreí del modo más sincero.

Desvié mis vista hacia el centro de la habitación. Un hexágono de líneas blancas y luz violácea ocupaba casi todo el suelo, y Wes no dejaba de repasar las coordenadas. Quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera en condiciones para que partiéramos a Death City.

—¿Has terminado? —le preguntó Soul, que no se había movido de mi lado.

—Sí. En cuanto se encuentren listos, podrán usar el portal. Kim y yo esperaremos para asegurarnos de que lleguen al sitio exacto, y luego iremos tras de ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Me parece bien —dijo Spirit. En cuanto Chrona se había calmado y yo había dejado de abrazarla, se había lanzado corriendo hacia mi, rodeándome con sus brazos, llorando y felicitándome por haber actuado con tanta valentía. Luego se había quedado de pie, al lado de Soul, en donde se encontraba en ese momento.

Kid volvió a unirse al grupo que formábamos dentro de aquella habitación, diciendo que todo estaba listo y que ninguno de nosotros tendría ninguna dificultad por ir a la batalla en Shibusen, y aunque lo dijo en general, sabíamos que se refería a los hermanos Evans, a Kim y Chrona por igual.

—¡De acuerdo, es hora de ir a patearle el culo a unos cuantos brujos! —gritó Black Star entusiasmado, alzando la katana hacia el techo. Luego reparó en Wes, que se le había quedado mirando con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados—. Sin ofender —agregó a lo último.

—Descuida —fingió restarle importancia—. Pero que conste que, en caso de que tuviéramos que enfrentarnos, no tendrías ningún tipo de chance contra mí.

Black Star se enfureció en un segundo. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a decir que era mejor que él (a veces por la sencilla razón de no querer soportarlo soltando un monólogo sobre su grandeza), por lo que la mayoría de nosotros se había alarmado por la situación que parecía a punto de desatarse.

—Bueno, bueno —interrumpió Kid, llamando la atención de ambos—. No hay tiempo que perder. Debemos marcharnos.

—Todos, dentro del círculo —nos indicó Kim, mientras que yo me encargaba de ayudar a Chrona a ponerse de pie y caminar hacia donde nos indicaban—. Solo será un instante, no sufrirán ningún tipo de dolor o mareo, ¿de acuerdo? Así que no estén nerviosos.

Quise suponer que había sido porque había notado lo tensa que estaba. Nunca antes me había transportado por un portal de ese modo, y es que no muchos tenían la oportunidad, teniendo en cuenta que no cualquiera era amigo de un par de brujos que pudieran enviarte a donde necesitaras en un parpadeo, y totalmente gratis.

Dejé que Chrona me sujetara de la mano, para alentarla tanto a ella como a mí misma. Tenía a Black Star a mi lado, que no dejaba de mirar al suelo ansioso. Pensé que se debía a la batalla, pero entonces descubrí que se debía al hecho de ser transportado por magia. A veces actuaba como un niño, pero ese mismo entusiasmo se me contagió un poco, por lo que en parte me sentía agradecida con él.

Kim y Wes comenzaron a recitar un último conjuro, y en cuanto me distraje ante una exclamación de Black Star, llegamos a un callejón que no era capaz de reconocer.

—Estamos en Death City —anunció Kid, disipando cualquier tipo de duda que cualquiera de nosotros albergara—. Conozco este sitio, está a unas manzanas de Shibusen.

—¿Y por qué no nos aparecimos allí directamente? —pregunté.

Un estruendo en la distancia nos hizo alarmarnos. Alzamos la mirada hacia el cielo: un grupo de brujas volaba en dirección al este, donde supuse que se encontraba la academia para técnicos y armas.

—No sabemos con exactitud en qué tipo de situación se encuentra el edificio de Shibusen. Si hubiéramos surgido de la nada en las escaleras principales, tal vez una bruja que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca nos habría visto y eliminado en un parpadeo.

Aquella idea me causó escalofríos.

De pronto otro par de figuras apareció al nuestro lado: Eran Kim y Wes, que finalmente se habían transportado desde el castillo de Babayaga. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio un segundo, oyendo los clamores de guerra que parecían llegar desde cada punto de la ciudad, pero mucho más centrados en la calle principal, la que dirigía directamente a Shibusen.

—¿Hay algún plan? —preguntó Kim, sin despegar sus ojos del cielo: habían algunas nubes y estaba tomando cierta tonalidad rosada por el atardecer.

—Defender a Shibusen —respondió Kid con toda severidad—. Detener a nuestro enemigo, y protegernos el uno al otro.


	27. Capítulo XXVII

_Lo de _siempre_:__ Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Okubo, ese que nos ha hecho sufrir una innumerable cantidad de veces con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco._

**_No, no es una broma por el día de los inocentes atrasada ni nada. Podrían tomárselo como un milagro navideño atrasado (otra vez). Pero en definitiva: sí, es el capítulo final. _**

**_IMPORTANTE_****_: Este capítulo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Soul. Les aviso por si al empezar a leerlo se confunden o algo._**

__**Si ustedes gustan...**__

__**¡Lean!**__

* * *

><p><strong>Invierno<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXVII<strong>

**…**

__Aquel día tomaba un café con Kami en la pequeña mesa redonda de su cocina. Apenas había amanecido, y por mi parte, no dormía bien en aquellos días. No me acostumbraba a la habitación de huéspedes, y me sentía constantemente intranquilo. Si mal no recuerdo, esa mañana Spirit y Maka todavía estaban dormidos en sus cuartos.__

_—___Soul —Kami hablaba con la voz muy baja. Aunque su familia dormía, no quería que nadie aparte de mí la oyera—. Necesito que me prometas algo.__

__Por entonces yo había decidido que haría cualquier cosa que alguno de los Albarn me pidiera. Especialmente por Kami. En esos pocos días de habernos conocido, había sabido cómo ganarse mi respeto y fe en ella. Aunque me costaba demostrarlo, suponía que ella lo entendía.__

__Pensé que iba a decirme algo sobre Shibusen. El día anterior se la había pasado queriendo convencerme de que ingresara a la misma academia que su hija, pero yo tenía varias razones para no hacerlo. Empezando por mi apellido, claro.__

__Sin embargo, si ella en verdad quería que yo asistiera, tal vez terminara por dejarme convencer; después de todo, le debía mucho a esa persona.__

_—___De acuerdo —respondí. Estaba seguro que sería sobre Shibusen.__

__Resultó que no.__

_—___Tú... ¿protegerías a Maka siempre que fuera necesario, verdad?__

__Aquello sí que no me lo había esperado. No pude evitar erguirme en mi asiento por su extraña petición.__

__Los ojos de Kami estaban sobre mí. Parecía afligida, realmente preocupada por su hija, la persona que en aquellos instantes dormía a salvo en su propia habitación, ajena a la conversación que estaba teniendo con su madre.__

__No le encontraba sentido a lo que esa mujer me estaba pidiendo. Maka no corría ningún peligro, salvo por el hecho de que se descubriera mi verdadera identidad, o que alguna bruja lograra infiltrarse en Death City y me encontrara en casa de los Albarn. Pero fuera de eso, no había de qué preocuparse. Según tenía entendido, ni siquiera iba a las misiones a las que generalmente eran enviados los alumnos de Shibusen: Maka carecía de un compañero.__

__Y por encima de todo, ¿por qué me lo estaba pidiendo a mí? Aún me costaba entender por qué Kami confiaba tanto en alguien como yo, qué era lo que ella podía ver de mi alma que le garantizaba que nunca la traicionaría. Ni a ella o a su familia. Pero además de eso, apenas me llevaba con Maka. Es decir... A veces hablábamos. Casi nada.__

__Para ser honesto, Maka había sido una absoluta sorpresa para mí.__

__Antes de que nos presentaran, sus padres habían hablado de ella hasta el hartazgo. Desde entonces había comenzado a odiarla. Estaba convencido de que sería una niña increíblemente insoportable y consentida. Seguramente de esas que se creen el centro del universo, y para colmo presuntuosas. Pero resultó que, al verla, la reconocí de aquella vez en que la había visto tropezar en la plaza, y luego salir corriendo cuando fui poco amistoso con ella. En ese momento supuse que sencillamente era una idiota, pero por lo menos no parecía una mala persona.__

__La convivencia había ido cambiando mi opinión de ella. Aún no estaba del todo clara, porque difícilmente nos dirigíamos la palabra, pero me daba cuenta de que era una persona realmente diferente a como la había imaginado.__

__Aún así, no dejaba de extrañarme el pedido de Kami. No es como si pudiera considerarme amigo de su hija.__

_—___No entiendo por qué me pide algo así —confesé.__

__Kami hizo una mueca con los labios. Un intento de sonrisa.__

_—___Últimamente he estado con un extraño presentimiento. Y me preocupa... especialmente por Maka. Creo que ella es bastante fuerte, ¿sabes? Pero aún así soy su madre, y siento que debo cuidarla; como cualquier otra mujer sentiría por sus hijos.__

_—___No como cualquier otra —mascullé. A mi madre lo que menos le importaba era mi seguridad. Seguramente, si esperaba encontrarme, estaría deseando a que fuera mi cadáver.__

_—___Lo siento. —Se disculpó por ello. Aunque no era culpa suya. Para Kami, una madre siempre debía cuidar a sus hijos. Eso era lo que ella había aprendido, y lo que además llevaba a la práctica. Porque su mundo era distinto al mío. Yo no sabría que una mujer podía querer tanto a su propio hijo si no fuera por ella, porque en cuanto al ejemplo que yo tenía... —El caso es que solo quiero estar segura de que habrá alguien... además de sus padres.__

__Eso último hizo que me preocupara. Pero podía entender la razón de que hablara de ese modo: Death City no era cien por ciento segura. Sino yo no estaría constantemente al alerta de que alguien viniera a mis espaldas y me asesinara; aunque mi caso ya era por algo de paranoia.__

__No tenía idea de cómo haría para cumplir con la promesa de Kami. El solo hecho de tener a Maka a mi lado ya la ponía en riesgo. ¿Debía operar manteniendo las distancias, o comenzar de una vez por todas a romper el hielo que había entre ambos?__

__Pero de un modo u otro, iba a protegerla.__

_—___Está bien. Tiene mi palabra —prometí.__

__Noté que Kami se relajaba. Cuando volvió a hablar, incluso sonó más animada.__

_—___Bueno, en tal caso, deberías saber algo antes de que ingreses a Shibusen: Tu alma y la de Maka sincronizarían a la perfección.__

__¿De verdad esa mujer podía saber algo así con tan solo observar nuestras almas? No dejaba de asombrarme. Aún así...__

_—___Todavía no he decidido si iré o no a Shibusen —dije. No recordaba haber dicho lo contrario, y me preocupaba un poco que terminara decepcionada por mi causa.__

__Pero ella se limitó a sonreír. Esta vez, su sonrisa era real. Y era preciosa.__

_—___Solo hice un comentario. —Se encogió de hombros, y de no ser porque aún estábamos hablando en voz baja teniendo cuidado de no despertar a nadie de su familia, habría soltado una carcajada tanto por el gesto como por lo que acababa de decirme.__

__En serio. Kami me caía bastante bien.__

* * *

><p>Nunca olvidé la promesa que le hice a Kami. El tiempo que había pasado fuera de Death City, con Wes ocultándome de la infinidad de enemigos que nos perseguían, la había tenido presente más que nunca. Y es que por un lado me reprochaba a mí mismo por haber dejado que Maka descubriera quién era yo en realidad, y que por ello tuviera que mantenerme lejos de ella, sin tener idea de si estaba a salvo o no, sin ser capaz de rescatarla frente a cualquier tipo de peligro. (Le había echado la bronca varias veces a Wes por ser su culpa).<p>

Sin embargo, en ese momento en el cual sí la tenía a mi lado nuevamente en Death City, temía no ser lo suficientemente capaz para protegerla. Estaríamos en medio de una batalla descomunal. Aunque me sacrificara por ella, ¿qué me garantizaría que Maka lograra mantenerse con vida hasta el final? Las brujas tenían toda la intención de exterminar a cada ser vivo que se encontrara en la ciudad, empezando por los miembros de Shibusen. No quería ser negativo, pero era difícil mantener las esperanzas frente a un escenario como aquel.

La ciudad era un caos. Brujas y brujos invadían el cielo, vigilando que no quedara ni una sola persona viva en las calles. Más adelante, en Shibusen, una cantidad incluso superior luchaba contra aquellos que pretendían defender la academia y a su dios el Shinigami. Nos habíamos cruzado tanto con almas de brujos como de técnicos y armas. Aún sentía escalofríos tras aquella imagen.

Los edificios estaban destruidos. Los escombros estaban desparramados por todas partes. La ciudad estaba muriendo, y los brujos y brujas parecían ir ganando la batalla.

Maka avanzaba delante mío, en silencio. Ni siquiera sus pasos emitían sonido, y su percepción de almas nos guiaba por el camino más seguro. Se suponía que iba a ser un trayecto corto, pero tuvimos que desviarnos indefinidas veces ante la presencia de brujos que se aparecían por nuestro camino. Podíamos intentar luchar contra ellos, pero la prioridad era llegar a Shibusen lo antes posible.

El grupo con el que habíamos viajado por el portal anteriormente ya se había dividido. Kid había ideado un plan en tan solo un instante: Sabíamos que el hombre del Ojo Demoníaco estaría utilizando su magia para retener al shinigami dentro de Shibusen, hasta que las brujas consiguieran liberar al Kishin Asura (si lo lograban). De él se encargarían Kid y Chrona. Él lo buscaría con su percepción de almas, y todos confiaban en que Chrona, con su sangre negra, pudiera al menos detener al inmortal. Spirit se dirigiría a Shibusen, y en cuanto el shinigami estuviera libre, cumpliría con su rol de Death Scythe; Spirit era el único de las armas del shinigami que no estaba combatiendo contra las brujas para frenarlas de liberar a Asura. Kim iría con Jacqueline para curar con su magia a los heridos de la ciudad, y Black Star y Tsubaki tenían la misma misión que Maka y yo —ayudar en la batalla que se desataba entre brujos, brujas, técnicos y armas—, pero ya se nos habían adelantado en el camino.

En cuanto a Wes... Bueno, me sorprendió que Kid le pidiera en nombre de todo Shibusen que nos ayudara en esta guerra. No tenía idea del lado de quién iba a elegir para luchar, por el simple hecho de que Wes no simpatizaba por ninguno de ambos bandos. Pero su respuesta fue que nos ayudaría, y que lo haría únicamente por su hermano. Por mí. Había hecho aparecer su escoba, pero antes de irse quería decirle algo. Intenté despedirme, pero me amenazó con que si me atrevía a pensar que tal vez no volveríamos a vernos me iba a lanzar frente a la primer bruja que se apareciera, o algo así. El muy hijo de puta tenía demasiada fe en que ambos saldríamos con vida. Y a pesar de su amenaza, yo no podía decir lo mismo.

Noté que a Maka también le había resultado duro despedirse del viejo de Spirit. Habían soltado un par de palabras cada uno, y lo único que llegué a oír por parte de Spirit es que se sentía orgulloso de ella. De ser su padre, yo también lo habría estado. Tras abrazarse ambos, Wes había dejado que Spirit se subiera a su escoba, y se encargaría de llevarlo sano y salvo hasta el edificio de Shibusen.

Sabía que Maka estaba vigilando a cada uno del grupo con su percepción de almas. No sabía que ahora podía expandirla tanto, hasta una ciudad casi entera, pero había decidido guardarme el cumplido para otro momento en el que no estuviéramos bajo peligro de muerte.

Había esperado a que Maka soltara alguna lágrima al despedirse de su padre, pero no había hecho nada de eso. La verdad es que parecía furiosa. No con Spirit, sino por el estado en que estaba la ciudad en la que había crecido. Y podía entenderla, o al menos imaginarme como se sentía. Para mí no había ningún sitio con el que me sintiera particularmente ligado; no tenía un hogar, y mi única familia durante toda mi vida había sido Wes. Para ella las cosas eran distintas. Había pasado su vida entera en esta ciudad, y debía significarlo todo. Y aunque mi estancia en ella había sido breve, había comenzado a tenerle cierto afecto a Death City.

Por supuesto, la calle que atravesábamos en ese momento estaba desierta. Maka se había asegurado de aquello. Aunque había una bruja merodeando por el techo del edificio por al lado del cual estábamos pasando en ese momento. Íbamos pegados a la pared, no fuera a ser que la bruja nos viera desde arriba, aunque según Maka, no estaba tan al borde como para encontrarnos. Aún así, estábamos siendo precavidos.

Dimos unos cuantos pasos, hasta que Maka se dio la vuelta y me hizo señas de que me apurara. Algo ocurría. No tenía idea de lo que ella iba percibiendo, pero tampoco iba a detenerme a preguntarle en un momento así. A unos metros por delante, nos metimos en un edificio cuyo muro se había caído y se encontraba desplomado sobre la mitad de la calle. Lo bueno es que aún conservaba el techo, por lo que la bruja que teníamos sobre nuestras cabezas tampoco nos vería.

—Es un grupo de tres —me explicó una vez que estuvimos a salvo—. Vienen por la calle que acabamos de dejar atrás. Si siguen derecho, entonces se estarían alejando de nosotros. Si giran en la esquina hacia aquí, tendríamos que buscar otra ruta para no volver a toparnos con ellas.

Me gustaba que analizara todas las posibilidades, pero no sería capaz de soportar otro desvío. Y lo decía de verdad. Pero se trataban de tres brujas, y obviamente no podríamos solos contra ellas. Ya sería bastante difícil frente a uno solo. Además, notaba que Maka estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo, por lo que no quería empeorarlo todo quejándome en voz alta.

No nos quedaba más opción que seguir su plan. Así que esperamos.

Ella se quedó un rato con los ojos cerrados, posiblemente vigilando las distintas almas de brujos y brujas que nos rodeaban. Yo alcé la vista al techo, preguntándome en silencio si la bruja que había allí arriba estaría justo encima de nosotros. Entonces hubo un destello que llamó mi atención: una línea curva que se abría en el techo. En cuanto me di cuenta de qué se trataba, me levanté de un salto y tironeé de Maka hasta sacarla fuera del edificio. Había abierto la boca para gritarme —lo sabía—, pero entonces el techo entero se desplomó. Había logrado llevar a Maka hasta mitad de la calle, y en ese momento trataba de cubrirla con mi cuerpo. Solo unos pocos escombros que salieron volando en nuestra dirección nos provocaron unos cortes en las brazos y a mí en la mejilla. Una nube de polvo se había levantado a nuestras espaldas.

Maka se había quedado helada mirando en dirección al edificio derrumbado. Aún la tenía sujetada del hombro y su brazo derecho, y sin darse cuenta clavó sus uñas en mi antebrazo.

—Maka —espabiló en cuanto la llamé—, dime, ¿qué hay de los tres brujos que venían?

Negó de inmediato con la cabeza.

—Siguieron derecho, no giraron hacia aquí. Estamos...

Una esfera de energía salió volando hacia nosotros. La esquivamos por poco. Venía de la nube de polvo que se había formado y que aún no se disipaba por completo. Comencé a distinguir una figura oscura en el centro.

—Mierda —masculló Maka, aunque rara vez la escuchaba decir cosas así.

Comenzamos a correr.

Nos metimos en otro edificio que teníamos cerca, y como no encontramos otra opción, comenzamos a ascender por una escalera que había en el centro. Recorrimos un par de pasillos hasta llegar a un cuarto con balcón, y salimos hacia él. Por un momento creí que Maka iba a terminar lanzándose hacia el suelo desde allí, pero giró a su izquierda y saltó hacia el otro balcón del edificio de al lado. La seguí sin dudarlo, y luego saltamos hacia el siguiente: en el muro había una escalera para incendios que descendía verticalmente. Nos trepamos a ella y bajamos hasta el suelo.

No tenía idea de donde estaba la bruja, y me estaba preguntando si de hecho aún nos seguía cuando Maka me tomó del brazo e hizo que nos agacháramos al lado de un contenedor de basura. Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios al ver que estaba a punto de preguntarle qué sucedía, y señaló del otro lado del contenedor. Sentí el impulso de asomarme para ver dónde se hallaba la bruja exactamente, pero me contuve y me concentré en mirar a Maka, quien también me estaba observando directamente. Oí a la bruja gritar a nuestras espaldas, y fruncí el ceño como seña para mi técnico: quería saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Negó con la cabeza, y volvió a llevarse el índice a los labios. Habremos estado un minuto así, sin siquiera movernos, hasta que escuché cómo los gritos de la bruja se alejaban y Maka por fin se relajaba: apoyó la cabeza contra el muro, y se llevó la mano hacia la sien.

—¿Ya está lejos?

Ella asintió.

—Sí —dijo—. Por Shinigami, ¿cómo supo que estábamos dentro de aquel edificio? Destruyó lo poco que quedaba de él.

—O tal vez el edificio se derrumbó solo. Ya se había caído una buena parte antes —comenté, pero ella siguió callada—. A todo esto, ¿estaba sola? ¿Por qué gritaba?

—Estaba sola —me aseguró—. Y nos estaba llamando.

—¿Es en serio? —inquirí—. ¿Se piensa que somos tan idiotas como para ir simplemente porque nos llama?

Maka río ante ello. No pretendía hacer un chiste, pero ver que le había hecho gracia hizo que también riera con ella. O no sé, estaba nervioso. En menos de cinco minutos casi perdíamos la vida unas diez veces, mínimo.

—Hay que seguir —dijo Maka. Se puso de pie y volvió a estar en alerta—. Ya estamos más cerca de las escaleras de Shibusen.

Oír aquello me alegró mucho más de lo esperado, teniendo en cuenta que una vez que llegáramos allí las cosas se complicarían aún más de lo que podría imaginar. Salimos del estrecho callejón en donde nos habíamos ocultado, y no hizo falta ni que alzara la vista para ver que Shibusen se extendía frente a nosotros. Sin embargo, las escaleras se encontraban a un par de cuadras de distancia hacia el norte. Cuando comenzaba a dirigirme hacia allá, Maka me tomó del brazo y me detuvo.

—Hay dos brujos y una bruja al pie de la escalera —me advirtió.

En serio, a esta chica no se le escapaba nada. De no ser por ella, habría muerto segundos más tarde de haber vuelto a Death City. "Me haré más fuerte", ella lo había prometido. Si Maka se hubiera visto a sí misma con mis propios ojos, se habría asombrado por todo lo que había crecido en ese tiempo. Tal vez aún le quedara por seguir mejorando, pero tratándose de alguien como ella, aquello era algo que conseguiría sin ningún tipo de problema.

Nos ocultamos tras unos arbustos, junto a los muros que se encontraban bajo el edificio de Shibusen.

—¿Cómo subimos hasta allá ahora? —se preguntó a sí misma.

Observé los muros que teníamos detrás, pero parecían imposibles de escalar. Además, nos habría llevado una eternidad: ya te llevaba su tiempo subir por las escaleras del frente.

Como no se nos ocurría nada, decidimos seguir avanzando para observar de cerca al grupo de brujos. Desde donde estábamos se oían los gritos de la batalla, las brujas volando en la altura y lanzando ataques hacia los miembros de Shibusen. Me desquiciaban. Quería ir hacia ellas y hacerlas pedazos, pero lamentablemente no era tan simple como eso.

—Tal vez deberías convertirte en guadaña —sugirió Maka. Me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? —solté. Tal vez había sonado un poco rudo, pero ni loco iba a dejar que se metiera en una pelea con esos tres. De acuerdo, se había hecho más fuerte, pero tampoco es como si fuera invencible ahora.

Además, había estado evitando el convertirme en arma hasta ese entonces.

Hasta ese mismo día, cuando aún era prisionero en el castillo de Babayaga, creía que nuestra relación como técnico y arma había llegado a su fin. No me faltaban razones para estar seguro de ello: La última vez que había visto a Maka, había amenazado con matarme. Pero Maka había vuelto a aparecer; había decidido volver a confiar en mí. Y por si no fuera poco, cuando nos enfrentamos a Ragnarok —quien poseía el cuerpo de Chrona—, su alma y la mía habían vuelto a sincronizar a la perfección. Todavía no podía creerme una cosa así: habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para que sencillamente pudiéramos volver a sincronizar como si nada. De hecho, seguía tan incrédulo sobre el asunto, que me preocupaba que la última vez hubiera sido una excepción por las circunstancias, y ahora no pudiéramos volver a pelear unidos.

Y lo admitía: me asustaba. Ahora que volvía a tener la confianza de Maka, ahora que volvía a tenerla a mi lado, quería que las cosas entre nosotros volvieran a ser como antes. O no. Quería que fueran aún mejor. Y no sólo por la promesa que le había hecho a Kami.

Maka era mi técnico. Y era solo ella, no podía imaginar a nadie más ocupando ese lugar. Me resultaba difícil de explicar la relación entre arma y técnico (Wes me había preguntado varias veces por qué Maka era tan especial para mí, aunque tal vez hablaba respecto al otro sentido), pero porque se trataba de algo muy particular. No era como si con tan solo llevarse bien uno podía elegir al otro como su compañero: era necesario que ambas almas encajaran, que se complementaran entre ellas. Y en mi caso, desde que supe que era un arma, nunca tuve la fe de que hubiera alguien así para mí.

Mis padres habían tenido la intención de utilizarme ellos como su arma: era inútil. Ni siquiera podían levantarme, y a veces terminaban haciéndose daño a sí mismos. Y eso los enfurecía. Terminaban desquitando su ira conmigo. Mientras tanto, yo había perdido cualquier tipo de esperanzas.

Terminé encontrando a mi compañero en el sitio más inesperado. En una persona con la que al principio era complicado llevarse. Pero ella había aceptado ser mi compañera, y había sido paciente conmigo. Aunque hubo un momento en que tampoco pudo sostenerme, conseguimos superar eso y mejorar. Pero no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. Si algo así ocurría de nuevo, estaría perdido.

—No voy a hacer ninguna tontería —me aseguró Maka, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. No sabía distinguir si el ceño en su rostro era por mi culpa o si sencillamente estaba demasiado seria—. Solo quiero que te transformes en arma como prevención, por si algo llegara a ocurrir.

Asentí, nervioso. Maka no soltaba la mirada sobre mí, expectante.

Ya estaba acostumbrado al cambio, así que casi ni debía pensar en ello. Pero fingí que me concentraba para darme unos cuantos segundos extras. Aunque no con ello conseguí tranquilizarme. Mi cuerpo perdió su solidez por unas milésimas de segundo que fueron imperceptibles; al siguiente momento, era una guadaña que estaba cayendo en las manos de Maka. Ella me sujetó con firmeza, y me ocultó tras su espalda.

Internamente, estaba suspirando de alivio. Más que eso, estaba gritando. Por alguna extraña razón, la conexión entre nuestras almas era diferente a todas las anteriores veces en las que habíamos luchado. Como... si todo estuviera mejor. Era extraño. Nuestras almas sincronizaban casi a la perfección.

No lo entendía.

De todos modos, permanecí callado. Maka, si se percató de ello, también decidió guardárselo para sí: Era imposible no notarlo.

—Tenemos que provocar algún tipo de distracción —dijo Maka—. Es cuestión de tiempo hasta que nos descubran.

"La cuestión es: ¿cómo los distraemos?".

Lamentablemente para nosotros, ahí murió nuestro plan. Una de las brujas que sobrevolaba la ciudad —tal vez tras vernos, o por casualidad—, dirigió uno de sus ataques hacia nosotros: lo que parecía una bola de fuego aterrizó en el muro contra el cual nos apoyábamos, que formaba parte del lateral de las escaleras de Shibusen. Dejó un enorme cráter en la cima, y sus restos cayeron en dónde nos encontrábamos. Y por si no fuera poco, las llamas se fueron expandiendo a nuestro alrededor. Maka logró apartarse en cuanto le grité en advertencia.

—¡¿De dónde salió eso?! —soltó Maka, alterada.

"El ataque de una bruja —le expliqué—. Acabo de verla en su escoba".

—¿QUÉ FUE ESO? —gritó alguien más, a unos metros delante de nosotros. Era la voz de un hombre. Un brujo.

No podíamos verlo. Se había levantado una gran nube de polvo y humo, igual que con el edificio. Al menos eso nos ocultaba momentáneamente.

Maka se alarmó al percatarse de ello. Pensé que iba a tratar de esconderse, pero por el contrario, reaccionó del modo más inesperado: corrió hacia ellos.

"¡Maka, no!", grité, pero me ignoró por completo. Siguió en dirección hacia ellos, oculta en la humareda. No sé en qué momento saltó, ni mucho menos cuando decidió que aterrizaría con su pie en la cara de aquel tipo, pero... es lo que hizo. El brujo gritó adolorido, mientras Maka siguió su camino y se dirigió a las escaleras de Shibusen.

En cuestión de segundos los habíamos dejado detrás.

"Maka", dije.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, deteniéndose.

"¿Acabas de enterrarle el pie en la cara a un brujo?".

Ella se quedó un momento en silencio. Parecía estar meditándolo.

—Eso creo.

Por un momento, me contuve de hacer cualquier tipo de comentario. Pero no pude resistirme tanto: comencé a reír a carcajadas.

"En serio, eres tan...", dejé la frase inconclusa. No quería decir algo fuera de contexto.

Maka sonrió, divertida. En aquel momento me hizo recordar un poco a Kami: cuando ambas sonreían, el parecido resultaba aún más evidente. Me preguntaba si Maka era consciente de eso, y de lo bonita que era ella siempre.

—Bueno, ahora las cosas se pondrán feas. Feas en serio —me advirtió Maka. No iba a dudar de su palabra.

Por encima nuestro, la verdadera batalla se estaba desatando. Era difícil distinguir quiénes eran de los nuestros y cuáles los enemigos a la distancia, pero estaban todos en constante movimiento, luchando unos contra otros. Además, las brujas pasaban por encima de ellos lanzando bolas de fuego, rocas, ataques en formas de lanzas, y todo lo que fueran capaces de hacer.

Maka ascendía. Yo me preparaba para cualquier cosa: algún ataque por la espalda, un cascote viajando hacia nosotros, un brujo que se nos plantara de frente. La idea era llegar hasta lo más alto, y hacer de apoyo en la entrada, para evitar que alguien más ingresara: lo importante era retenerlos. Una vez que el Shinigami fuera liberado —lo que dependía de Kid y Chrona—, las cosas volverían a ponerse de nuestra parte. O eso esperábamos.

Maka se adentró en el grupo. Fue esquivando espadas y los ataques de los brujos. Mientras tanto, iba golpeando a los que podía con la vara de la guadaña. Llegó a darle a uno en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente. Y recién estábamos a mitad de camino, nos quedaba un largo recorrido en medio de todo aquello.

No había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que Maka tropezó. No, no fue eso. Una bruja la había sujetado del tobillo, y mi técnico cayó de cara contra los escalones.

"¡Maka! ¿Estás bien?".

Ella murmuró algo, rabiada. Cuando comenzaba a ponerse de pie, fue arrastrada hacia abajo. Evitó el golpearse la cara con sus brazos, pero los codos golpearon contra el borde de cada escalón por el que iba pasando, al igual que las rodillas y el torso. Por fin dejaron de arrastrarla, y en cuanto Maka tuvo la oportunidad golpeó conmigo a la bruja en el rostro, tratando de alejarla de ella. Pero eso pareció desquiciarla: la bruja se colocó encima de Maka, y con lo que parecían garras trató de destrozarle la cara. Maka se resistía colocando la guadaña entre ambas, pero no parecía que fuera a resistir mucho así.

Decidí que debía ayudarle de otro modo. Volví a mi cuerpo humano, y en menos de un parpadeo estaba rodeando con los brazos el cuello de la bruja, colocado a espaldas de ella. Ella clavó sus garras en mis brazos, y aunque grité del dolor, no la dejé ir.

—¡Soul! —me llamó Maka. Entendí lo que significaba eso.

Solté a la bruja y di un salto hacia mi técnico, volviendo a mi forma de guadaña. Ella pateó a la bruja antes de que intentara volver a acercarse, lanzándola varios escalones más abajo. Alguien que estaba allí cerca vio a la bruja caer y no perdió la oportunidad: con su arma (parecía un hacha) asesinó a la bruja, no dejando más de ella que su alma brillando en mitad de una multitud en la que no dejaban de matarse unos a otros.

"¿Te hizo daño?", le pregunté a Maka.

—No —respondió. Me sentí algo aliviado, aunque sabía que esto aún no llegaba a su fin—. ¿Qué tal tú? Te clavó sus garras...

"Estoy bien", dije inmediatamente. La verdad es que, aún estando en forma de guadaña, seguía sintiendo el dolor. No es como si lo sintiera en alguna parte de mi cuerpo como guadaña (de ser así, no podría soportar ni las veces en las que la guadaña golpeaba contra el suelo o los muros), pero la sensación del dolor no me abandonaba. Seguía en mí, pero por lo menos era soportable. "Sigamos", volví a hablar, y Maka siguió avanzando. Subiendo en dirección a Shibusen.

"¿Cómo están los demás?" pregunté cuando ya veía que nos acercábamos a la cima.

—Puedo sentir el alma de Black Star y Tsubaki. Llegaron mucho antes que nosotros, y se están enfrentando con una bruja en verdad poderosa. Si llegamos hasta ellos, tal vez podríamos ayudarles.

"¿Percibes a Wes?".

Maka negó.

—Estoy segura de que está a salvo, al igual que los otros. Es solo que hallarlos requiere demasiada concentración.

"Entiendo".

—No te preocupes —insistió. Por alguna razón, afirmó su agarre sobre el arma—. Tu hermano estará bien. Trataré de estar al pendiente.

No quería que se distrajera por eso. Pero siendo sincero, también quería saber de la situación de Wes. Me preocupaba de que algo le sucediera, y en tal caso, iría sin duda a ayudarlo.

"Gracias, Maka. De verdad".

Siguió corriendo. Cuando estábamos a unos cinco escalones de alcanzar lo más alto, una esfera de energía aterrizó delante de un grupo que teníamos a nuestro lado, derribando la mitad de aquella parte de la escalera. La fuerza del impacto nos hizo perder el equilibrio, y quedamos al borde del agujero: por poco y hubiéramos estado muertos.

No estaba seguro de si el ataque había llegado hasta alguien, pero al menos no habíamos visto a nadie caer: un grupo estaba ayudando a un muchacho a que volviera a subir.

"Maka, ¿estás herida?", pregunté. Seguía tiesa, con el cuerpo sobre los escalones y los brazos protegiendo su cabeza. Empezó a moverse de a poco, siendo cuidadosa y alejándose lentamente del borde. Maka no le tenía miedo a las alturas, pero a nadie le habría agradado estar a centímetros de una caída mortal como aquella.

Cuando Maka comenzaba a ponerse de pie, alzó su rostro y hubo algo en él que me hizo sentir escalofríos. Un mal presentimiento. Parecía algo preocupada y confundida al mismo tiempo.

Aunque sabía que terminaría arrepintiéndome de ello, miré en la misma dirección que mi técnico.

Y ahí estaba él. Un brujo. Mirando con altanería, con su traje blanco, del mismo color que sus cabellos. No se fijaba en Maka, sino en mí, en la guadaña. Aunque quisiera negármelo a mí mismo, era obvio que me había reconocido.

Era mi padre. Con sus ojos rojos fijos en mí, inexpresivos. Fríos.

Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que nos cruzáramos con él, pero tenía esperanzas de que, con todas las personas batallando, no nos llegaríamos a encontrar. Y sin embargo, así era como se derrumbaban mis plegarias internas, y como el miedo comenzaba a invadirme. Porque no iba a negarlo: Estaba aterrado. Quería marcharme, alejarme de él lo antes posible. Y no quería que reparara en Maka; si llegaba a hacerle algo...

Sentía una mezcla de ira y terror en mi interior. Y Maka lo estaría notando, porque yo también me percataba de sus sentimientos. Era tanto algo a favor como una desventaja de la conexión entre almas.

Mi padre dejó de fijarse en mí, y observió con atención a Maka. La estaba estudiando, y aunque por su expresión parecía poco interesado, lo cierto es que yo sabía más que nadie la curiosidad que debía despertar Maka en él.

—Así que tú eres la técnico de mi hijo —soltó con voz seria, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Maka dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Soul". Maka me enviaba sus pensamientos. "¿Este hombre es...?".

Dejé mi forma de guadaña y volví a mi cuerpo corriente. Mi padre parecía bastante sorprendido de que haya decidido aparecerme frente a él, luego de haber pasado ese último tiempo tratando de huir de él.

—No dejaré que te acerques a ella —exclamé, desafiándolo con la mirada.

Pero no podía engañarlo demasiado. Estaba temblando, aunque para disimularlo había tomado a Maka de la mano. Ella me sujetaba con fuerza, y podía sentir su apoyo.

—¿Qué haces otra vez aquí, Soul? —me preguntó mi padre—. ¿Acaso ella te ayudó a escapar de Babayaga?

Me mantuve callado, ocultando a Maka detrás mío. Ya me costaba lo suyo sostenerle la mirada a alguien como él, a un ser tan despreciable e intimidante como aquel brujo. De no ser por Maka, habría vuelto a huir al tan solo verlo. Pero ella me daba el valor para enfrentarlo con su simple compañía.

—Dime, ¿qué pensabas al unirte a Shibusen? Ni siquiera perteneces a su mundo —dijo—. ¿Crees que podrás encajar por completo aquí, algún día? Ya saben lo que eres; lo poco que vales. Tu palabra ni siquiera tiene valor: Terminarás huyendo de vuelta, como escapaste de nosotros en su momento. Si es que el Dios de la Muerte no decide asesinarte primero, por supuesto.

—No será necesario —lo corrigió la voz de una mujer.

Con Maka nos dimos la vuelta, tomados por sorpresa. Aunque a diferencia mía, Maka no podría reconocer esa voz. Pero yo la tenía grabada de mis peores pesadillas.

Detrás de Maka, una bruja con el cabello blanco como la nieve y de piel pálida nos observaba. Cubría con sus delgadas manos la sonrisa de su rostro que había provocado el comentario de su esposo. Sus ojos del color de la sangre observaron a Maka de pies a cabeza. Me apresuré a colocarme a su lado, sin soltar su mano, buscando el modo de protegerla tanto de mi padre como de esa mujer: mi madre.

La bruja comenzó a ascender con toda su atención sobre nosotros. Se quedó a escasos centímetros de mí, mirándome sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro. Eso era lo que más me perturbaba: Estaba convencido de que, si me encontraban, se pondrían furiosos conmigo. Pero parecía todo lo contrario: Ni siquiera estaban del todo sorprendidos.

Mi madre continuó hablando:

—Es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que Asura despierte, y entonces...

—Él no despertará —la desafió Maka. La miré sorprendido, pero ella no me prestaba atención. Estaba con su mirada esmeralda fija en mi madre. No había la más mínima muestra de temor en ella—. El Kishin no despertará, y en cuanto el Shinigami vuelva a ser liberado, acabaremos juntos con todos ustedes.

Mi madre inclinó su cabeza, observando a Maka con atención. El corazón me latía acelerado. No tuve que haber permitido que Maka la provocara de esa forma. Ahora, tanto mi madre como mi padre tenían toda su atención puesta en ella.

—Así que tú eres la técnico de nuestro hijo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó de brazos cruzados.

Maka apretó su mano con la mía. Estaba sudando.

—Sí, yo soy su técnico.

Una sonrisa siniestra se apareció en el rostro de mi madre.

—Es un placer —dijo. Y arremetió contra ella.

Fue todo en un segundo. Mi madre saltando hacia Maka, ella gritando y yo volviéndome una guadaña lo más rápido en lo que lo había conseguido nunca. Maka trató de frenar a la bruja con el arma, pero ella la arrastró con su fuerza hasta el borde de las escaleras, haciendo que ambas cayeran y comenzara un descenso fatal.

Maka estaba desesperada. Trató de enganchar la guadaña al muro, mientras que yo intentaba que la hoja lo atravesara, pero no lográbamos alcanzarlo. Mi madre caía por debajo nuestro, y probablemente sería la primera en impactar contra el suelo, pero ella era quien menos me importaba.

Tras unos metros de caída, chocamos contra el muro que teníamos a nuestro costado, que descendía diagonalmente. Maka golpeó contra aquella pared y comenzó a rodar hacia abajo, mientras seguía intentando de que nos detuviéramos de alguna forma. Pero enseguida alcanzamos un descanso de un metro de diámetro, del cual casi seguimos cayendo. Maka logró enganchar la guadaña al borde, con su cuerpo colgando a un costado y sosteniéndose con una sola mano.

Maka trató de subir, pero parecía demasiado herida como para lograrlo. Abandoné mi forma de guadaña. Me mantuve sujetando a Maka de la mano, mientras el resto de mi cuerpo aparecía sobre el rellano, en donde la hoja de la guadaña se había enganchado. Ayudé a Maka a subir, aunque era más pesada de lo que había imaginado. Cuando por fin estuvo a mi lado, pude ver las marcas de los golpes que comenzaban a notarse en su cuerpo.

—¿Puedes ponerte de pie? —le pregunté, sin soltar su mano.

Ella asintió, y con mi ayuda, fue irguiéndose del mismo modo en que yo lo hacía. Parecía que estar de pie no era un problema, lo cual era un alivio, porque eso significaba que no se había hecho daño en alguna pierna.

Se llevó una mano al antebrazo, cubriéndose una herida.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté para que me dejara echar un vistazo.

—Acabo de notarlo —dijo a medida que alejaba su mano. Eran las marcas de unas uñas que habían cortado su piel. Parecían de un animal, pero claramente las había formado mi madre—. Sólo arde un poco, así que no me preocupa —agregó Maka al ver el cambio en mi rostro. Comenzaba a sentirme furioso. Más que eso, quería hacer trizas a aquella bruja.

Observé a Maka. No podía creer la cantidad de heridas que se había hecho en lo poco que llevábamos desde nuestra llegada a Death City. Eran leves, sí, pero aún así me preocupaba por ella. Pero Maka ni siquiera se había preocupado; parecía alguien bastante resistente, distinta a la persona que había conocido unos meses atrás. Estaba mirando su alrededor, pensando en algún modo de sacarnos de allí.

Aún no había soltado su mano, lo cual era raro, porque no había ningún motivo para que siguieran juntas en un momento así. Pero no quería soltarla, y ella tampoco lo había hecho... aunque tampoco parecía haberlo notado.

Cuando estaba a punto de alejarme de ella, Maka apretó mi mano con fuerza. Presté atención a sus ojos, vi que parecía asustada. Y eso me preocupó.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirí. Su silencio me estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Es ella. Está volviendo, está... volando hacia aquí.

Volteé para observar nuestro alrededor, pero no veía a mi madre por ningún lado. Como no se me ocurrió otra cosa, me convertí en guadaña y le indiqué a Maka que corriera. Ella parecía confusa, porque el único camino que nos quedaba era hacia adelante, siguiendo en donde estábamos pero rodeando el muro por el que habíamos caído. Así que Maka comenzó a avanzar. Quería ver si había alguna escalera, o cualquier cosa en la que ella pudiera esconderse.

En un momento determinado, todo comenzó a sacudirse. Maka perdió el equilibrio al instante y estuvo a punto de volver a caer. Clavó la guadaña en el suelo, y se sostuvo a ella con todas sus fuerzas mientras el temblor amenazaba con lanzarla nuevamente hacia el precipicio.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —gritó, aún aferrándose a la guadaña. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y el temblor parecía no detenerse nunca.

"¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo?!", dije en respuesta. Ella era la de la percepción de almas, y yo, que apenas contaba con el sentido de la vista, lo único que veía eran los muros sacudirse, tratando de mandar a Maka al demonio.

—¡Es el Kishin Asura! —gritó una voz. Maka volteó a verla: se trataba de mi madre, encima de su escoba. Nos había alcanzado, y no parecía haberse hecho el más mínimo daño. Habría hecho aparecer su escoba antes de llegar a chocar contra el suelo—. ¡Las brujas lograron liberarlo, y ahora que ha despertado, arrasará con esta ciudad y con cada uno de los técnicos y armas! —Sonrió. Su mirada escarlata parecía la de una desquiciada.

Enseguida todo volvió a su quietud natural. Solo que hubo algo imprevisto: un color rojizo comenzó a salir desde lo alto de Shibusen, y aunque no veía exactamente qué era, podía intuir que era obra del Kishin. Era cierto: había despertado. Las nubes empezaban a teñirse del color de la sangre, y más que nunca odié el color de mis ojos. Porque eran exactos a los de mi madre, a los del poder del Kishin, que comenzaría a hacer estragos en la ciudad en cualquier momento.

Esperaba que el Shinigami también fuera liberado. Él era el único capaz de enfrentarse a un ser como él. Ya lo había hecho en el pasado, según contaban las historias. Podía volver a conseguirlo.

Maka se puso de pie, enfrentándose a mi madre. Arrancó la guadaña del suelo, y la colocó entre ambas, con la hoja apuntando a la bruja.

Mi madre se rió. A una velocidad incomparable, fue hacia Maka y, de un momeno a otro, la estaba sujetando del tobillo, llevándola hacia lo más alto de Shibusen. Maka trataba de herirla con la guadaña, pero ella se balanceaba con la escoba, esquivando a Maka o haciendo que sus movimientos fueran imprecisos con el mismo balanceo.

Se detuvo cuando estábamos nuevamente cerca del edificio de Shibusen. Nos había llevado hasta allí para que lo viéramos: al Kishin, flotando por encima de todos, observando la batalla que se desataba a sus pies.

Nunca había sabido qué imaginarme de una criatura como aquella, pero su aspecto real era muy diferente al que yo había ideado. Tenía un cuerpo humano, esquelético. Su piel estaba cubierto de tiras blancas, como vendas. Parecía una especie de momia. En la cabeza se asomaban unos mechones de su cabello: negro y largo. El Kishin no se había movido de su sitio, pero en cuanto decidiera ponerse manos a las obras...

—¿Me recuerdas lo que habías dicho antes, niña? ¿Que el Kishin no despertaría, acaso?

—¡Dejame ir! —le gritó Maka, lanzando la guadaña hacia ella.

La bruja logró esquivarla con facilidad. Parecía maravillada con aquella criatura. Lo había adorado por toda su vida, así que no me extrañaba aquella expresión. Y no era la única que había reaccionado del mismo modo: varios brujos se habían tomado unos segundos para contemplar al Kishin, mirarlo con admiración y luego seguir batallando.

Me causaban asco. Tal vez desde allí arriba podría escupirle a unos cuantos sobre sus cabezas.

Entonces tanto el suelo como el edificio volvieron a sacudirse, esta vez durante un par de segundos. Por el techo, del mismo agujero que posiblemente había provocado el mismo Asura al salir, se apareció el mismísimo Shinigami.

No lo reconocí porque lo hubiera visto antes. Era la primera vez que lo observaba. Pero era algo que uno sencillamente descubría con tan solo observarlo. El Dios de la Muerte estaba cubierto por una capa negra, y cubría su rostro con la máscara blanca de una calavera. Levitaba gracias a unos pequeños propulsores que apenas se distinguían a la distancia, y con una de sus manos alzaba una guadaña negra y reluciente. Estaba seguro de haber visto aquel arma en otra parte...

Maka dejó de tratar de luchar con mi madre. Se centró en aquella guadaña, y sus ojos se abrieron aterrados.

—Es Spirit —susurró.

Y entonces lo recordé. La Death Scythe que sostenía el mismo Shinigami era el padre de Maka.

Y estaban a punto de enfrentarse al Kishin Asura.

Mi madre se puso furiosa con tan solo ver al Shinigami. Después de todo, era quien dirigía la academia que entrenaba a técnicos y armas, cuyo objetivo era eliminar tanto a demonios como brujas. Y habían estado tras ella y su familia durante toda su vida, puesto que los brujos Evans eran más que conocidos para Shibusen.

Llevada por la ira, puso en movimiento a su escoba. Comenzó a avanzar, y luego descendimos a una velocidad vertiginosa. Maka trató de liberarse nuevamente, pero mi madre la tenía bien sujeta con su mano. Seguimos avanzando por encima de los que batallaban, hasta que la bruja se hartó y soltó a Maka en la entrada de Shibusen. Maka cayó y rodó por el suelo, e hizo que varios a su alrededor tropezaran con ella y casi terminaran en el suelo, al igual que mi técnico.

"Maka, rápido, debes ponerte de pie", le dije, mientras buscaba con la mirada a mi madre. Podía aparecerse en cualquier momento para decidirse a matarnos a ambos.

Cuando Maka finalmente se había levantado, alguien le lanzó un golpe fuerte e inesperado. Chocó contra la pared que tenía a sus espaldas, y su cabeza golpeó contra el muro. Soltó un grito de queja y frustración, y en seguida se llevó la mano a su coronilla, cerrando los ojos y tratando de soportar su dolor.

Había pensado que debía tratarse de mi madre, pero no. La persona que se nos colocó adelante fue mi padre, con un gesto serio y la mirada fría sobre mi técnico. Maka apretó los dientes, y dejó la guadaña delante de su cuerpo, lista para prevenir cualquier ataque.

—Sé quién eres —dijo, y aunque Maka se mantuvo con la guadaña apuntando hacia él, mi padre siguió hablando—. Eres la muy famosa hija de Kami Albarn, ¿no es cierto? La que ha heredado aquella fastidiosa percepción de almas.

Maka contuvo el aire al oír el nombre de su madre. Hasta a mí me había afectado saber que mi padre conocía a una mujer como Kami. Tenía entendido que Kami había tratado de mantener su identidad como técnico oculta, pero al parecer todo aquello había sido en vano. Después de todo, siempre habían existido infiltrados en Shibusen. Como Medusa, la madre de Chrona.

—Puedes ver mi alma —continuó mi padre, sin dejar de mirar a Maka—. Puedes ver la diferencia que existe entre nosotros dos. Y sabes que no podrás vencerme, ni siquiera con la ayuda de tu arma. Así que, ¿por qué no me dejas darte una muerte rápida a ti, y terminamos de una vez con todo esto?

Era obvio que Maka no accedería a algo como aquello, pero me extrañaba que ninguno de los dos hubiera decidido dar el primer golpe. Sin embargo, lo que en verdad me preocupaba era aquello que mi padre acababa de decir: Sí, sabía que era un brujo muy poderoso, pero, ¿Maka también podía percibirlo? Por supuesto que sí, me respondí a mí mismo. Ella podía aprender mucho de su contrincante con tan solo echarle un vistazo a su alma. Y sin embargo estaba plantada frente a él, dispuesta a luchar a pesar de saber que tenía todas las de perder. ¿Es que tenía alguna especie de plan, acaso?

—No voy a morir —habló Maka entonces, tomándome por sorpresa con sus palabras. Aunque lo siguiente fue lo que más me impresionó—: Soy la compañera de Soul, y como tal, debo protegerlo. Y es por eso que debo vivir. Para asegurarme de que ninguno de ustedes le hagan daño. Si debo luchar contra toda la familia Evans para que mi arma vuelva a estar a salvo de ustedes, entonces es lo que haré.

El gesto serio de mi padre desapareció. Una expresión de ira pura lo había suplantado, y en cuestión de segundos alzó su mano llena de pequeñas esferas blancas que, al desprenderse, irían directo al rostro de Maka.

Maka movió la guadaña y con ella golpeó el brazo del brujo, desviando su ataque. Las esferas blancas dejaron unos huecos en la pared que teníamos detrás, de unos cuarenta centímetros de diámetro cada uno.

Maka no se detuvo: la guadaña giraba de un lado al otro, evitando los ataques del brujo y tratando de alejarlo de ella.

Al permanecer a cierta distancia, mi padre preparó otra esfera única, solo que esta era muchísimo más grande; superaba la altura del propio brujo. Cuando se desprendió de sus palmas, Maka apoyó el mango de la guadaña contra el suelo, e impulsándose con el arma, saltó por encima de su ataque, sin que ninguno de nosotros dos rozara siquiera la esfera.

Maka alzó la hoja la guadaña mientras aún se encontraba en el aire, y dirigió la hoja hacia la cabeza de mi padre. Él se agachó en el momento oportuno, esquivando sin mucho esfuerzo. Cuando Maka estaba alcanzando el suelo, el brujo lanzó una patada a la espalda de Maka: el impacto hizo que perdiera momentáneamente el oxígeno.

Maka cayó al suelo, adolorida, buscando aire. Se puso de pie con dificultad, y cuando se volteaba para volver a enfrentarse con mi padre, él estaba lanzando ataques en forma de discos directo a mi técnico. Ella comenzó a girar la guadaña delante suyo para desviar los ataques, aunque uno le alcanzó en la pierna, formando un corte superficial, pero que de todos modos la había desconcentrado de su defensa y había provocado que otro par de discos le hicieran cortes en el brazo y la mejilla. Maka se puso furiosa, y arremetió de inmediato contra el brujo.

Mi padre formó una vara blanca con sus poderes. Pensé que no era algo tan peligroso, porque lo único que debíamos hacer era evitar las puntas afiladas para que no hirieran a Maka.

Mi técnico llevó la guadaña hacia adelante, y mi padre frenó su ataque con su nueva arma. La guadaña y la vara formaban una cruz mientras se empujaban una a la otra, y Maka dejó que el arma de mi padre se dirigiera hacia ella, pero consiguió esquivarlo agachándose y corriendo su cuerpo a un costado. Llevó la guadaña a las piernas de mi padre, pero el dio un salto hacia atrás y, tras ello, dirigió una estocada al cuerpo de Maka. Ella se giró en el último segundo, y aunque la punta del arma no le había hecho ninguna herida, el resto de la vara se apoyaba en su estómago: Maka chilló de dolor, y apartó el arma con un golpe inmediato. No entendía qué había ocurrido, hasta que noté la ropa chamuscada de Maka en la zona donde el arma la había rozado, y la piel empezaba a tomar un color rojizo, como de una quemadura.

Maka observó a mi padre. Este sonreía con sorna, como diciendo "Te lo dije". Quería desfigurarle esa sonrisa con la hoja de la guadaña.

Maka estaba dispuesta a volver a avanzar hacia él, pero de forma desprevenida un cuerpo saltó detrás de Maka, aferrándola por la espalda e inmovilizando sus brazos. Era mi madre, por supuesto, porque en cuanto Maka comenzó a forcejear, oí su voz clara al dirigirse a mí:

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora para salvar a tu técnico, Soul? ¿O planeas volver a huir, como has acostumbrado a hacer este último tiempo? Vamos, abandónala. Ambos saben que no puedes salvarla.

No me había percatado, pero mientras me hablaba y forcejeaba con Maka, mi padre se había acercado hasta ella, y había colocado sus manos encima de la guadaña. Maka rodeó con fuerza sus dedos sobre el arma, pero sería muy sencillo que mi padre se la quitara si él lo deseaba. Pero yo no iba a permitir que algo así ocurriera.

En cuanto sentí las manos del brujo sobre el arma, envié mis frecuencias del alma hacia la suya, como hacía siempre con Maka cada vez que nuestras almas entraban en sincronía. El efecto fue el que esperaba: Las manos de mi padre comenzaron a quemarse, y él se apartó de inmediato ante la sorpresa.

No perdí otro segundo. Volví a mi forma humana, solo que esta vez había decidido aterrizar detrás de mi madre. Ella soltó a Maka al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer, y en cuanto dirigía mi brazo convertido en la hoja de la guadaña hacia ella, formó un escudo con su magia que logró frenar mi ataque. Convertí mi otro brazo en una cuchilla, y con ambos, traté de perforar su campo de protección. Pero la magia de mi madre era muy poderosa, y al tomarme desprevenido en mi tarea sin sentido, envió el escudo hacia adelante, arrastrándome a mí varios metros hacia atrás. No me hizo daño, pero me había separado de Maka, y ahora ella no contaba con un arma con la que protegerse al encontrarse en medio de dos brujos. Había cometido la mayor idiotez de todas. Era un imbécil, me dije; mientras tanto, corría nuevamente hacia Maka.

Ella esquivaba los ataques que mi padre le lanzaba: daba volteretas hacia su costado, daba saltos, se escondía detrás de algún brujo que estuviera cerca, aunque tal vez no hubiera sido bueno llamar la atención de otra criatura como ellos. Ya bastante estábamos teniendo enfrentándonos a un par de ellos.

Lo peor de todo era que, hasta ese momento, no habíamos conseguido hacerles ningún tipo de daño. Podía notar los múltiples golpes en el cuerpo de Maka, incluso cortes de los que había estado brotando sangre. Pero ellos lucían intactos. Ni siquiera parecían cansados: daban la apariencia de poder resistir una lucha así por el resto del día.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar hasta Maka, mi padre dejó de poner su atención sobre ella y comenzó a lanzar sus ataques hacia mí. Y yo no había aprendido a moverme con tanta desenvoltura como Maka, debía admitir. Así que hice lo único que podía salvarme de un momento así: salté hacia Maka, y girando, fui convirtiéndome en guadaña hasta llegar a reposar en su mano.

Pero para entonces los ataques se habían detenido. Así como yo había logrado reunirme con Maka, mis padres permanecían uno al lado del otro. No sabía si Maka sería capaz de esquivar dos tipos de ataques diferentes a la vez, y al parecer, tendríamos que probar con la suerte. Ellos podían lanzar ataques a la distancia y formar escudos con su magia. Nuestras fuerzas eran muy limitadas a comparación con ellos, al igual que nuestras chances de ganar una batalla como esa.

Pero las palabras de Maka no dejaban de resonar en mi cabeza. Ella había estado pensando en lo mismo que yo: proteger la vida de su compañero, antes que la propia. Y yo no pensaba abandonar este mundo sin haber cumplido con mi promesa. La que le había hecho a Kami, y aquella que uno se hace a si mismo, casi sin darse cuenta, al decidir ser el técnico o arma de otra persona.

Cuando parecía que ambos iban a preparar un siguiente ataque conjunto, ocurrió algo que no había esperado hasta entonces. Delante de Maka, y desafiando a nuestros padres, se había aparecido Wes, descendiendo con su escoba de brujo. La hizo desaparecer en cuanto sus pies rozaron el suelo.

Wes echó una mirada a sus espaldas: se fijó en nosotros, en Maka y en mí. Parecía estar prestando atención del daño que nos habíamos hecho, aunque en mi caso no podía adivinarlo al estar bajo mi forma de guadaña.

—Maka —dijo, usando una voz que podía hacer sentir escalofríos al que no lo conociera lo suficiente—, te ayudaré con esto.

Ella asintió, afianzando su agarre sobre la guadaña.

Volviéndose nuevamente hacia nuestros padres, Wes les dirigió una mirada de puro desprecio.

—Wes —le advirtió mi madre—. El Kishin Asura ha despertado, ¡observa! —Señaló lo más alto, donde comenzaba a desatarse una batalla entre el Kishin y el Dios de la Muerte. El impacto entre ellos había enviado una ola de aire caliente que nos había alcanzado a nosotros. —Llevamos esperando este momento durante mucho tiempo, no vayas a cometer un error ahora.

Wes se mantuvo callado por un rato, meditando. Pocas veces había oído a Wes hablar sobre el Kishin, y aunque sus ojos eran rojos como los de mis padres —señal de su promesa de fidelidad al Kishin—, no sabía qué opinión tenía actualmente sobre el asunto. Estaba del lado de Shibusen por mi causa, sin embargo, ¿una parte de él tal vez quería que Asura venciera al Shinigami?

—Lo que yo creo que sea mejor para este mundo no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que decida matar a ambos ahora.

Y tras decir aquello, saltó con velocidad hacia mi padre, dirigiendo una esfera roja de poder directo a su rostro. Mi madre formó un escudo entre ambos antes de que Wes lograra herirlo, y aprovechando la distracción, Maka corrió hacia ella, empuñando la guadaña. Mi madre se vio obligada a romper el hechizo y volverse hacia Maka para luchar.

Mientras comenzaba una dura batalla entre mi padre y mi hermano, Maka comenzaba a lanzar varios golpes contra la bruja al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los ataques de la misma. Pero Maka estaba acortando la distancia entre ambas, por lo que mi madre no tenía tiempo de preparar sus distintos ataques. Maka había dirigido la hoja de la guadaña en cuanto la bruja había decidido alejarse dando varios saltos hacia atrás, pero mi técnico corrió hacia ella sin darle tiempo a prepararse. La hoja de la guadaña estaba cerca del suelo, así que Maka la alzó trazando un arco con ella. La guadaña rozó el brazo extendido de la bruja, por lo que el corte resultó superficial.

Sin embargo, hubo algo en el rostro de mi madre que cambió por completo. Me hizo recordar el terror que había sentido innumerables veces en mi niñez, y en ese momento volví a ser un pequeño. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de herirla: era la primera vez que la veía sangrar.

La bruja formó dos lanzas, una en cada mano. La primera voló hacia Maka, pero ella la desvió sin dificultad. Atacó con la segunda, y en cuanto Maka se posicionaba para desviarla nuevamente, la bruja ya había formado una tercer lanza, y la había lanzado hacia los pies de Maka. Mi técnico se defendió de ambos ataques girando la guadaña delante suyo, formando grandes círculos en el aire.

Pero mi madre ya estaba preparando un siguiente ataque: mientras Maka se defendía, ella había formado otro campo de fuerza con su magia.

"Soul", me llamó Maka. "Debemos usar la resonancia de almas, y así atacar con el cazador de brujas, ¡ya!"

"Espera, ¿qué?"

No había existido una sola vez en que, al formar la resonancia, nuestras batallas hubieran resultado con éxito. Bueno, una vez casi matamos a Black Star, pero eso no podía compararse con la situación que estábamos viviendo en ese momento.

Sin embargo, sabía que las cosas eran diferentes esta vez. En muchos sentidos. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que tanto los movimientos de Maka como los de mi cuerpo de guadaña estaban perfectamente sincronizados. Podía prever donde ella decidiría atacar, cuánta fuerza y velocidad impondría en los movimientos. A pesar de todo, existía la posibilidad de que, esta vez, el cazador de brujas no fuera un completo fracaso.

"Tal vez sea lo único capaz de romper ese escudo", sugirió de inmediato, mientras comenzaba a concentrarse en nuestro siguiente ataque. La hoja de la guadaña quedó en horizontal, y Maka se agazapó mientras que cerraba los ojos.

"De acuerdo", dije, y nos pusimos a ello.

Mientras el escudo de mi madre crecía, con Maka nos concentrábamos en la conexión de nuestras almas. La frecuencia entre ambas aumentaba, uniéndose como si formaran una sola, y pronto comenzamos a sentir como la fuerza del otro compensaba la de uno mismo. La sensación de poder era abrumadora.

Y mientras sentía toda esa energía correr de uno a otro, la fuerza y adrenalina que generaba la unión de nuestras almas, más me aseguraba a mí mismo que nunca querría tener otro técnico que no fuera Maka. Ella sería siempre la única para mí, porque tras haber entendido mi pasado, el por qué estaba en el sitio en que estaba, sabía que me comprendía como nadie. Y yo comprendía todas las cosas por las que ella había pasado, y la admirada por su fortaleza y su coraje. Y no podía pensar en nadie más. Era ella. Siempre sería ella. Su alma y la mía, juntas.

La guadaña se expandió. Maka abrió los ojos y los fijó en su objetivo.

Corrió hacia ella, gritando, descargando toda su furia con la voz y el ataque siguiente. Levantó la guadaña, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, dejó que la guadaña golpeara con todas sus fuerzas contra el escudo. La magia de mi madre se resistía: la hoja del arma trataba de penetrar en su defensa, pero mi madre no iba a rendirse tan fácil.

La guadaña logró atravesar unos centímetros su campo de fuerza, pero ella aún luchaba con su magia. Podía ver el esfuerzo en su rostro, en el sudor y el ceño fruncido. Había comenzado a gritar, y luego apretó los dientes con rabia.

Maka seguía ejerciendo presión con la guadaña, y aunque se notaba que se esforzaba, su expresión era más fría y calculadora. Incluso yo sentía la resistencia de la magia, y mi cuerpo de arma tratando de derribar su defensa.

Y mientras nosotros batallábamos contra la bruja, en nuestro alrededor todos seguían luchando unos contra otros. Y por si eso no fuera poco, la batalla que teníamos encima entre el Shinigami y el Kishin no dejaba de enviar olas de calor, y de vez en cuando sus ataques nos bañaban en destellos rojos, como si estuviéramos cubiertos de sangre. Era difícil saber quien iba ganando de entre ellos dos. Pero el Shinigami blandía su guadaña, al mismo tiempo que utilizaba sus propios ataques a distancia y escudos cuando era necesario.

Además de eso, había perdido completamente de vista a Wes junto a mi padre. No tenía idea de si seguían luchando, o si alguno de ellos le había dado fin a la batalla. Lo mismo que los demás. Al único que podía ver era a Spirit en manos del Shinigami, pero no tenía noticias de los otros, y Maka había dejado de percibir sus almas para concentrarse enteramente en la batalla. Ni siquiera tenía idea de si Shibusen iba ganando o perdiendo esta guerra.

Finalmente, la barrera estalló en pedazos. La guadaña se impulsó hacia adelante, pero no alcanzó a la bruja: había salido despedida en cuanto su magia no había podido resistir el cazador de brujas. Así que Maka se preparó, lista para lanzarse hacia ella.

Mi madre trató de apurarse en formar otra lanza, pero Maka la desarmó de inmediato, y mientras la guadaña giraba en su mano, golpeó a la bruja en el pecho con toda la fuerza reunida por ambos. Mi madre fue empujada hacia atrás, y Maka no cedió con los ataques. Acortó la distancia que había entre ambos, y con el peso de su propio cuerpo junto al de la guadaña, lanzó a la bruja hacia el suelo, colocándose de pie encima de ella, inmovilizándola. Dejó que el filo de la guadaña se mantuviera suspendida sobre su cuello.

Maka se quedó quieta, mirando a mi madre. Sus ojos rojos la miraban rabiada, y podía sentir la ira manando de cada célula de su cuerpo.

—No creas que has ganado —le soltó antes del último movimiento. Maka arrugó el ceño, confundida. Hubo un cambio en su expresión, como si las palabras de mi madre en verdad la hubieran desconcertado. A mí me produjo lo mismo—. Puede que me venzas a mí, y puede que otros como yo hayan caído: Pero también han muerto muchos de los tuyos en esta guerra. ¿Y sabes qué? Habrá sido en vano. Porque el Kishin acabará con su querido Shinigami. Lo reducirá a nada, y luego de que devore su alma y sea incluso más poderoso, destruirá todo lo que has amado. Y te matará a ti; a cada uno de ustedes. Así que pierde la esperanza, niña, porque no habrá futuro para ustedes.

Maka se quedó un momento en silencio, contemplando a mi madre, asimilando sus palabras. Su expresión era vacía, sin reacción a lo que acababa de oír. Por un momento tuve miedo de que la hubiera convencido, de que ahora se hallara asustada. Estaba a punto de hacer el movimiento por mi cuenta, cuando Maka sujetó con más fuerza la guadaña y rompió con su mutismo.

—Estás demasiado confiada.

Maka tomó la guadaña con ambas manos, y en el momento en que iba a matarla, una explosión se formó a nuestras espaldas. Ante la onda expansiva, Maka perdió el equilibrio, y cayó al lado de mi madre.

No sabía qué había ocurrido, pero de repente todo era un caos. Todos comenzaron a correr, y el sonido de las explosiones lo cubrió todo: venían de la lucha entre el Shinigami y el Kishin. ¿Acaso alguno de los dos había logrado vencer al otro? ¿Qué estaría ocurriendo?

Al ver que Maka no se movía, tomé mi forma humana y me arrodillé a su lado. La llamé por su nombre, y abrió sus ojos en respuesta, enfocándose en mí. Parecía desorientada. Aún así, no me había oído: el ruido del caos a nuestro alrededor era ensordecedor. Ni siquiera yo podía oír mi voz propia, por lo que al ver a Maka mover los labios, no pude adivinar lo que estaba tratando de decirme.

Y es que, sin tener idea, acababa de cometer un grave error. Lo supe al mismo tiempo que me daba cuenta lo que trataba de decirme Maka: "Cuidado".

Volteé al ver la sombra de mi madre sobre Maka. Estaba parada detrás mío, sosteniendo dos de sus lanzas; una en cada mano. A lo único que atiné fue a tratar de ocultar a Maka detrás mío, intentando de protegerla.

El dolor me obligó a cerrar los ojos. Una de las lanzas había hecho un tajo profundo desde el hombro hacia el estómago, y el dolor se expandió por mi cuerpo. Era insoportable, y a su vez, familiar. Sabía por qué había actuado de esa forma: era lo mismo que había hecho durante toda mi vida. Era como me habían torturado cada vez que desobedecía, que me negaba a ser el arma de uno de ellos. Aunque jamás había dolido tanto. Esta vez había sido con la intención de matarme, no solo de herirme y hacerme temer de ellos. Supuse que sería el fin.

Abrí los ojos. Mi madre apuntó con su otra lanza a Maka, pero en cuanto la soltó, dejé que mi brazo se convirtiera en guadaña, y con ella hice de escudo para Maka: bloqueando el ataque de mi madre.

Sin embargo, ella no se quedó para ver si moríamos o no. Comenzó a correr, y en la distancia, nubes de humo comenzaron a ocultarla de mi vista. Y luego comencé a ver borroso.

Todo era rojo. Podía sentir la sangre cayendo por mi cuerpo, el dolor interminable. Caí hacia atrás, sobre el brazo derecho de Maka. Ella comenzaba a incorporarse: lo sabía porque sentía que tironeaba de mí, aunque luego tampoco podía saber si seguía tratando de ayudarme o no, porque comenzaba a perder la conciencia.

Rojo. Explosiones en el cielo. Una luz violácea. Y calor. (Tenía entendido que, al morir, la gente sentía frío).

Hasta que al final llegó lo inevitable: la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que pensé al despertar era en lo exageradamente cómodo que me sentía. La última vez que había dormido había sido en una celda del Castillo de Babayaga, en un estado de agonía, así que la diferencia entre ambas experiencias era sumamente amplia.<p>

Entonces recordé que se suponía que yo debía estar muerto. Y entonces vinieron a mí imágenes de todo lo sucedido: la batalla de Shibusen, mis padres, Wes, el Shinigami y Asura, nuestros amigos. Maka.

Me incorporé sobre el colchón, y al hacerlo, sentí un fuerte dolor cruzando mi pecho y el abdomen. Solté un quejido, y aunque por un momento me quedé paralizado por el dolor repentino, unas manos me empujaron con suavidad, volviendo a recostarme en la cama.

—No vuelvas a moverte así. Aún no estás completamente curado.

Giré mi rostro hacia la persona que me había hablado. Era Maka, parada junto a la cama, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Sentía el corazón acelerado, y al verla, me sentí aliviado, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su mirada me dejó intranquilo, y pensé que tal vez algo había pasado, o quizás ella estuviera herida.

Traté de volver a incorporarme para acercarme a ella, pero me obligó a que me mantuviera quieto y acostado. Amenazó con partirme una enciclopedia en la cabeza en cuanto me sintiera mejor.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó luego de que prometiera no moverme.

—Estoy bien, pero... Maka, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Shingami venció a Asura? ¿Qué sabes de los demás, de Black, Kid, y...?

—Están bien —me aseguró Maka, sentándose a mi lado en el borde la cama. La preocupación en sus ojos desapareció momentáneamente, por lo que también me relajé al ir escuchando—. Kid, Liz, Patty y Chrona detuvieron al hombre del Ojo Demoníaco. Ahora es prisionero de Shibusen. Y sí, el Shinigami venció a Asura. Por eso todos comenzaron a correr: la fuerza de sus ataques estaban destrozando todo lo que estaba cerca a ellos, incluyendo el sitio donde nos encontrábamos. Y al ver que Asura estaba a punto de morir, los brujos comenzaron a huir lejos de Death City. Pero lograron capturar y asesinar a varios. Incluso Stein encarceló a Giriko.

"Black Star y Tsubaki están bien. Lo mismo de Ox, Kilik, y los demás. Aunque Shibusen sufrió de bajas. Ayer se veló por todos los que...

—¿Ayer? —la interrumpí, comenzando a sentir cierto mareo. Me di cuenta de que no tenía idea del tiempo que había pasado entre la batalla y ese mismo momento. Había supuesto que una noche, como mucho—. Maka, ¿hace cuánto estoy así?

Maka se tensó al escuchar mi pregunta.

—Dos días —respondió, y luego se mantuvo callada, claramente sin saber exactamente qué decir.

Tampoco estuve seguro de cómo reaccionar a eso.

Dos días inconsciente. Pudo haber sido peor, lo sabía: Pude haber no despertado.

Me removí en el colchón. Entonces hubo algo de más de lo que me di cuenta: algo que estaba rodeando mi tobillo. No podía ver qué era porque eso implicaría levantarme, así que, aunque ya me hacía una idea de qué podía ser, le pregunté a Maka por ello.

—Maka, ¿qué tengo alrededor del tobillo?

Su expresión preocupada retornó. Entendí porque lucía así al verme despertar.

—Tratamos de explicarle al Shinigami que eres inocente, Soul. Que fuiste víctima de tu familia, y que incluso Wes es inocente. Pero están empeñados en oír tu historia primero. Y dicen que esto es solo por prevención, hasta que hablaras...

—Así que también soy uno de los prisioneros de guerra, ¿eh? —dije, desanimado. Aunque no debía sorprenderme por algo así. Después de todo, con mi huida de Death City les había dado suficientes razones para que sospecharan de que los había traicionado. Y ahora tenía una cadena sujetándome del tobillo. Genial.

—Spirit también trató de convencerlo, Soul. Creo que eso nos da esperanzas a que el Shinigami ya te crea inocente.

Exhalé ruidosamente. Me sentía agotado, y aún así, todavía me faltaba probar mi inocencia para ser libre de una buena vez. ¿Cuándo tendría paz? Primero perseguido y prisionera de los brujos; ahora de Shibusen. ¿Terminaría de encajar en algún sitio, acaso?

Maka hizo algo que no me esperaba: con cuidado de no hacerme daño, alejó mi mano derecha de mi cuerpo, y la sujetó con ambas de sus manos. La observé largo rato, sin comprender.

—Eres mi arma —se explicó—, no permitiría ni que el propio Shinigami te hiciera daño.

Su expresión era seria, pero honesta. Era una promesa que me daba esperanzas, que me hacía darle la espalda a mis miedos. Dejé de preocuparme de inmediato por Babayaga y Shibusen, porque yo ya tenía un lugar: y era al lado de ella, mi técnico.

Quise sonreír, pero aún necesitaba más respuestas a todas mis dudas.

—Dijiste que capturaron a varios brujos —comencé—. ¿Qué sucedió con Wes? ¿Y qué hay de mis padres?

—Tus padres también son prisioneros de Shibusen. Están en las celdas más profundas del edificio. Fue Wes quien nos lo entregó: primero a tu padre, y antes de que consiguiera escapar, a tu madre. También fue él quien nos sacó a los dos de allí: te curó a ti con su magia antes de marcharse.

—¿Marcharse? —repetí, resistiendo el impulso de levantarme.

Al menos me alegraba oír que Shibusen no lo tenía como prisionero, pero aún así...

—Si no se iba, Wes también sería un prisionero ahora. Creyó que Shibusen ya te había perdonado desde que Kid lo hizo, así que no se esperaba nada de esto. Dijo que de haberlo sabido te habría vuelto a llevar con él, aunque estoy en contra de esa idea.

—Espera, ¿y cuándo tuviste toda esa conversación con él? —inquirí—. ¿Cómo se enteró de esto?

Maka se sonrojó. Miró a su alrededor, aunque nos ocultaban unas cortinas blancas que rodeaban la cama a la que me habían obligado a permanecer. No lo había pensado bien antes, pero debía tratarse de la enfermería de Shibusen.

Maka habló en un tono de voz bajo al responder.

—Anoche fui a tu casa a buscarte algo de ropa por si despertabas. Y me lo encontré allí: había un lobo blanco en el suelo de tu comedor. Y luego se transformó en... bueno, en Wes. Me dijo que había vuelto para saber cómo estabas, y le conté todo. Ahora está fuera de Death City, pero volverá esta noche para recibir más noticias.

"Me tiene muy preocupada, Soul. Sé que es capaz de aparecerse de un momento para otro en Shibusen, con la sola intención de sacarte de aquí. Pero no entiende que es lo incorrecto: Si escapan, esta vez no habrá vuelta atrás. Y no puedes estar huyendo de nuevo, ¡será por el resto de tu vida!

—Maka, cálmate —dije en cuanto comenzó a subir la voz. Lo único que necesitábamos era que se metiera en problemas por mi culpa—. No escaparé de nuevo, ¿está bien? —Ella se mordió el labio inferior, angustiada. No pude evitar recordar la última vez que me había ido: sus ojos me miraban cargados de furia y decepción—. Te prometo que no volveré a dejarte. ¿Estás bien con eso?

Ella asintió, y se llevó una mano al rostro, ocultando una lágrima que había comenzado a caer. La seguí observando, sintiéndome fatal porque parecía que ella nunca podría estar en paz, y no es como si pudiera hacer que cada aspecto de su vida quedara limpio de problemas, aunque me habría encantado ser capaz de algo como ello.

Sin embargo, había algo que podía hacer. La única cosa que podía hacer en esa situación, mejor dicho.

—¿Sabes cuándo podré hablar con Shinigami? —le pregunté una vez que se tranquilizó.

—Dijo... Dijo que le informáramos cuando despertaras, así te interrogaba en ese mismo instante.

Sonreí. Se veía que poco le había importado a Maka las órdenes del Shinigami, porque parecía estar sin intenciones de marcharse.

—Entonces avísale ahora, así podemos terminar con esto de una vez.

Maka abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Por un momento se quedó sin palabras.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres esperar aunque sea un rato?

—No —respondí—. Tú crees que el Shinigami me perdonará la vida si decido contarle todo, así que tendré fe en ti. Puede que tengas razón —concluí, y ella me miró extrañada por mis palabras.

—Kim también tuvo que contar su historia. Ninguna persona de Shibusen tenía idea de que ella era una bruja, así que ayer mismo habló con el Shinigami.

"_Había una persona que sabía_", pensé, pero decidí que no sería oportuno hablar de ello ahora. Tal vez fuera una de las cuestiones que Shinigami quería charlar conmigo. Dentro de varias.

—¿Y qué pasó con ella? —solté.

Maka sonrió, y no pude evitar desviar la mirada. Mierda.

—Está libre. Vino a verte un rato esta mañana... También cree que te liberarán una vez confieses todo lo sucedido.

Hice una mueca, en desacuerdo con cierto aspecto de su idea.

—Bueno, su situación era diferente a la mía. No deberían confiarse mucho de eso.

Maka pareció molestarse por ello. "_Vaya, cuántos cambios de humor enfrenta esta chica. ¿Tendré alguna culpa de ello?_".

—Dijiste que podría tener razón, ¿no? Ni se te ocurra cambiar de idea ahora.

"Iré a buscar al Shinigami. Estaré esperando afuera en cuanto venga él, ¿de acuerdo? —Se puso de pie, y soltó mi mano que había estado sosteniendo todo el rato. Comencé a extrañar su calor al segundo de haberse alejado. Maka me miró a los ojos, por un momento sin moverse de donde estaba. Entonces, volvió a hablar—. Ayer también tuve que atestiguar para Shinigami. Tanto de ti como de Chrona. Ella está de nuevo como prisionera, al menos hasta que den un veredicto.

No estaba seguro de qué decirle. Podía adivinar cómo se sentía: ya había pasado por esto antes, y aunque en aquel momento no me comportaba de la mejor manera con ella, era fácil de ver su dolor. No estaba seguro de si era porque Maka sería como un libro abierto, o si nuestra relación como técnico y arma nos había llevado a leernos la mente. (Tanto literal como en sentido figurado). Pero podía ver lo difícil que seguían siendo las cosas para ella. Y ahí estaba lo que había dicho antes: parecía no tener paz.

Esta vez, era mi turno de darle esperanzas a ella.

—Pero esta vez sabemos lo de Ragnarok. Y yo también contaré mi parte sobre ella. Verán que todo este tiempo ha sido víctima de Medusa y la sangre negra. Confío en que pronto estará libre.

Maka se cruzó de brazos; podía ver sus uñas clavándose en su piel. Estaba asustada.

—Todo estará bien —me apresuré a decir, aunque no sonó tan honesto como en verdad lo sentía. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras parecieron tener una especie de efecto mágico sobre ella.

Sus labios se curvaron. Una sonrisa que parecía más bien una mueca triste, pero en sus ojos podía ver cierto brillo alegre. Se descruzó de brazos, y apenas movió la boca en cuanto dijo lo siguiente:

—Gracias.

Entonces se marchó. Cruzó las cortinas blancas, y unos pocos segundos más tarde, sentí el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse.

Eso significaba que me quedaba poco tiempo para tener al Shinigami delante mío. Perdí la calma.

Tomé todo el aire que mis pulmones resistieron, y luego lo solté de a poco, tratando de relajarme. Aunque era una cuestión un tanto difícil, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía idea si tras aquella "conversación" que tuviera con él, decidiría si dejarme vivo o no. Tampoco sabía si el darme la oportunidad de seguir viviendo implicaría alguna condición o no. Como alejarme de Death City para siempre, por ejemplo. No volver a ver a mis amigos, ni a mi técnico.

Sentía como todos aquellos pensamientos iban carcomiendo mi mente, así que los detuve y pensé solo en Maka y lo que acababa de hablar con ella: Mis amigos estaban bien. Mi hermano estaba bien. Ella estaba bien. Y mis padres pagarían por todo el daño que habían hecho, así como las brujas que habían logrado capturar.

Debía sentirme feliz por ellos, independientemente de lo que sucediera luego conmigo.

Comencé a sentir voces en la puerta de la enfermería. Estaba cerca. Un rato más y tendría al Shinigami delante mío, listo para oír todo lo que había que contar.

Confiaba en Maka. Ella tenía razones para creer que quedaría en libertad, y era el único pensamiento que quería que ocupara mi mente. Estaría libre. Podría volver a ver a los demás, luchar junto a Maka, ver a mi hermano.

Oí pasos acercándose a mí, y una voz chillona que acompañaba el sonido.

Además, pensé, tenía que seguir cumpliendo con una promesa. Había hecho todo lo que había estado a mi alcance para proteger a Maka hasta entonces, pero sabía que podía seguir haciendo más.

Mucho más.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Obviamente no voy a dejar eso así: habrá epílogo.<strong>_

_**[¡Oh, no! ¡Otros cinco meses esperando un simple epílogo!]**_

_**Em, voy a tratar de que no vuelva a suceder: Lo haré lo más corto posible, aunque con la extensión suficiente para aclarar qué pasa con Soul y los demás tras estos acontecimientos. Ah, y ahí volveremos a Maka como narradora. (Espero. Una de las razones por la que este capítulo fue diferente es porque ya no podía escribir desde el punto de vista suyo. Y por ciertos detalles de Soul que quería que se supieran).**_

_**Así que, sí, eso. Me voy antes de que decidan desterrarme del fandom. Pero en verdad, lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto. Y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Tal vez no sea lo que hayan esperado, pero siento que era el final más adecuado para esta historia. Ojalá no se hayan decepcionado, aunque lo siento posible.**_

_**Muchas gracias por haber leído. Espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad, y que tengan un feliz 2015. **_

_**Geko.**_


	28. Epílogo

_Lo de _siempre_:__ Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de un tal Atsushi Okubo, ese que nos ha hecho sufrir una innumerable cantidad de veces con su prodigioso manga. Si fuera mío... en fin, sería un asco._

_**Y así es como llegamos al final definitivo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me han ido dejado a lo largo del fic, y también a quienes han soportado la espera de cada nueva actualización. Si bien puedo decir que estoy contenta con el resultado final de la historia, no podré nunca sentirme enteramente orgullosa por mis meses de demora. Espero que sepan que lo siento, y al mismo tiempo les agradezco por haber seguido ahí.**_

_**IMPORTANTE: Este epílogo está escrito desde el punto de vista de Maka, como había mencionado antes. Aunque también habría resultado interesante narrado por Soul, pero en fin. Espero que les guste de todos modos.**_

_**Ahora sí, los dejo con el epílogo.**_

__**Si ustedes gustan...**__

__**¡Lean!**__

* * *

><p><strong>Invierno<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

**…**

Esa mañana había decidido ir al cementerio a visitar la lápida de Kami. Aún era de noche cuando había llegado, pero había permanecido un largo rato allí, sentada, tratando de tranquilizarme.

Shinigami había dicho que ese mismo día decidiría qué hacer con los prisioneros. Y eso incluía tanto a Soul como a Chrona. El día anterior mi arma había confesado sobre su pasado al Dios de la Muerte, y aunque había creído que el veredicto sería dicho aquel mismo día, había decidido retrasarlo hasta hoy. Parecía a propósito: no podía soportar ni un segundo más con toda esa incertidumbre.

Aunque Wes había tenido una reacción mucho peor. Nos habíamos encontrado en el departamento de Soul esa noche, como habíamos dicho, y cuando le conté que todos conoceríamos la decisión del Shinigami al día siguiente, se había vuelto loco. Por poco y destruía el departamento de su hermano por completo, aunque había podido tranquilizarle. Esa vez, me había dicho que permanecería por el resto del día en casa de Soul, a espera de noticias. Cuando supiera qué ocurriría, sencillamente llamaría a su casa.

Esa era otra de las razones por las que no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche: mientras que yo me quedaba en casa de mi tío, había un brujo en uno de los departamentos de Death City, y cuyos ataques de ira podían hacer más que llamar la atención de los vecinos. Esperaba que al menos él hubiera conseguido dormir esa noche. Además de eso, teníamos _casi_ asegurado que ya no habría ningún tipo de inspección en casa de mi arma por parte de Shibusen, como había ocurrido desde su huida de la ciudad, cuando buscaban más pruebas para comprobar su culpabilidad (no habían hallado nada). Wes había tratado de tranquilizarme diciendo que, en caso de que se apareciera alguien de la nada, él trataría de marcharse sin ser visto... ¡Como si eso me hubiera ayudado a sentir calma de alguna forma!

Así que, mientras seguía en casa de Stein, recordé las veces en que mi madre se acercaba a mí cada vez que me notaba intranquila, y hablar con ella siempre me había resultado de gran ayuda. Y en ese momento la necesitaba. Quería que estuviera a mi lado para darme esa paz que varias veces me había ayudado a encontrar, y más que nada, me hubiera gustado tenerla frente a mí para ser capaz de abrazarla, de oír nuevamente su voz y ver una vez más su sonrisa.

Por eso fui al cementerio. Apenas había abierto cuando llegué, y estaba prácticamente vacío. Aún se mantenía así, al menos en donde yo estaba.

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había pasado mientras que me quedaba sentada en el suelo, al lado de su lápida. El frío ya no era tan terrible como antes: se acercaba la primavera, y los árboles comenzaban a recobrar sus hojas y flores. Death City lucía menos tétrico en primavera, y eso parecía animar siempre a sus ciudadanos.

Aunque esta vez la ciudad necesitaría más que la primavera para animar a su gente.

Había salido el sol, y yo aún seguía observando la foto de mi madre que había en la lápida, una foto que no recordaba haber visto antes. En la imagen, sonreía directo a la cámara. Era como si me estuviera mirando directo a los ojos a mí en ese momento. Y aunque sabía que no era así, que ella no estaba ahí, de alguna forma había logrado hipnotizarme. Nos mirábamos. Yo observaba su sonrisa, sus ojos límpidos; y ella veía en mí todo lo que la necesitaba, y a su vez me prometía que todo estaría bien. Siempre había dicho eso: días antes de que ella se fuera, me había dicho que mantuviera esperanzas.

—¿Puedes prometerme que todo irá bien? —murmuré—, como solías hacer antes.

La foto me siguió observando en silencio, como total respuesta a lo que acababa de pedir.

Solté aire y me puse de pie. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharme, comenzó a sonar mi teléfono en el bolsillo. Por un momento creí que se trataría de Spirit llamando para saber en donde estaba, teniendo en cuenta que me había ido sin avisarle de nada a nadie.

Pero al ver el número de quien me llamaba, me quedé de piedra. Era Kid.

—¿Hola? —atendí.

—Soul y Chrona van a ser liberados. Mi padre acaba de decirles.

* * *

><p>Pasó una semana hasta que Soul se curó completamente y pudo volver a su departamento. De no haber sido por la magia de Kim, seguramente le habría llevado más tiempo recuperarse. Así que ese día lo acompañé desde Shibusen a su hogar, y había estado tanto tiempo acostado que parecía haberse olvidado de cómo caminar, porque iba con todo el cuidado posible. Tardamos en bajar las escaleras de Shibusen el doble de lo acostumbrado.<p>

Cuando llegamos a su casa luego de toda aquella travesía, lucía agotadísimo.

—Black Star me contó que te visitó todos los días —le dije—, seguro que pensaba que la presencia de un gran ser como él te curaba, o algo así.

—No lo sé —contestó Soul—, pero no dejaba de presumir que había conseguido el alma de un brujo. Aunque me pregunto cuántas almas de demonio les quedan para convertir a Tsubaki en Death Scythe.

Fue a la cocina y volvió a con varias hogazas de pan. Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer la primera. Le dije que no en cuanto me ofreció una.

—Tenemos casi la misma cantidad de almas capturadas que ellos —continué—, así que estamos técnicamente iguales.

Soul negó mientras seguía comiendo y hablando con la boca llena.

—El alma del brujo es una gran ventaja. Se nos adelantaron, y Black Star goza de ello.

—No lo hace por maldad —dije, tras un rato de silencio—. Es solo que él... bueno, tiene la necesidad de compartirlo con todo el mundo.

Soul sonrió. Sus mejillas parecían a punto de reventar con toda la comida que se había mandado. Ya apenas quedaba un pequeño trozo de la primera hogaza.

Nos quedamos unos segundos callados. En la casa de Soul hacía algo de frío, pero porque había estado ese último tiempo deshabitada. Su hermano había hecho la última visita el día que nos enteramos que lo liberarían, pero había prometido volver a visitarlo. Aunque no estaba segura de cuándo sería eso.

Chrona había salido el mismo día en que se lo informaron, y volvió a la habitación que le dio Shibusen desde su ingreso a la academia. Aunque esa semana no la había visto lo suficiente, siendo que pasaba más tiempo en la enfermería cuidando de Soul. De todas formas, Kid la acompañó durante aquellos días, por lo que sabía que estaba en buenas manos.

Soul comenzó a devorar la segunda hogaza cuando le dije que comiera despacio o tendría que volver a la enfermería. Respondió algo que no entendí por tener la boca llena, pero me hizo caso y me conformé con eso.

Aún así, seguí observándolo. Mientras Soul comía con más calma, presté atención a sus ojos escarlata. Me costó apartar las imágenes de sus padres de mi cabeza. Además de eso, no podía imaginarme cómo había sido su vida junto a ellos. Podía hacerme una idea, sí, pero solo él podía saber exactamente lo que había sentido y sufrido. Aunque había visto algo de aquel miedo en su alma en el momento en que los tuvo frente a él. Y aún así, había elegido luchar.

—Soul —le llamé, y dirigió sus ojos hacia mí—, ¿cómo estás?

—Mejor —respondió enseguida—. Es decir, ya no me duele la herida, pero aún así sé que debo ser cuidadoso y...

—No me refiero a eso —dije, interrumpiéndolo. Su expresión cambió. Dejó a un lado la comida, y se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa mientras me miraba seria y fijamente, en silencio—. Lo digo por tus padres.

Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, aunque no parecía sorprendido. Sin embargo se tomó su momento para responder.

—Entonces si es por ellos, también me encuentro bien. Ya tienen la condena a muerte, al igual que Giriko. Pagarán por todo lo que han hecho: es lo que se merecen.

Habló con tanta frialdad que por un momento me hizo sentir intimidada. Pero yo me sentía igual que él. Arachne y Medusa habían muerto en la batalla; sus padres morirían por la condena la semana siguiente, al igual que Giriko.

—Es así como te sientes tú respecto a él —dijo Soul refiriéndose a dicha arma—, ¿no es verdad?

Claro que era cierto. Me había sorprendido oír que Stein no lo había matado en cuanto había tenido la oportunidad: estaba segura que no desperdiciaría su oportunidad de vengarse, porque si hubiera dependido de mí, es lo que hubiera hecho. Pero me habían explicado que Marie no se lo había permitido: algo oscuro amenazaba con dominar a Stein en ese momento, y si cometía un homicidio como ese, posiblemente hubiera sucumbido ante la locura.

De todas formas Giriko iba a morir. La razón por la que Kami ya no estaba entre nosotros dejaría de existir dentro de unos días.

—Sí —respondí finalmente—, supongo.

Suspiré mientras robaba uno de los panes que había traído Soul y comenzaba a comer, esperando que la comida fuera llenándome y quitando espacio a la ansiedad.

—Wes posiblemente venga esta noche —comenté—. Por favor, trata de convencerlo de que sea más cuidadoso. En las veces que estuvo aquí milagrosamente no llamó la atención de los vecinos.

Soul asintió, y de pronto se veía agotado. Sin embargo no dijo nada. Parecía seguir meditando lo que habíamos hablado un momento atrás. Y yo aún lo hacía.

Recordaba ese día constantemente. Las explosiones. Shinigami y Asura. Una mezcla de cabello blanco y múltiples miradas rojizas. El dolor y la sangre. La sangre de Soul.

Volví a mirarlo. Tenía que decírselo: lo había intentado todos aquellos días, pero nunca estábamos completamente solos, o sencillamente no me salían las palabras. Pensé que aquella era una oportunidad única para hablar con él.

—¿Soul?

—¿Sí? —inquirió, aunque sin alzar la cabeza. Estaba fingiendo estar concentrado juntando las migas de pan a un costado.

—Yo... aún no te he agradecido —dije, y me mordí el labio mientras vacilaba. No estaba segura de si eran las palabras adecuadas, pero era difícil encontrar un modo correcto para decir aquello. Me percaté de que Soul había alzado la mirada, y me observaba con completa curiosidad—. Ese día me salvaste la vida. Tu madre pudo haberme matado, pero tú la detuviste. Incluso me cubriste con tu cuerpo, y... De no ser por Wes, habrías muerto. Estarías muerto ahora, Soul. Y no fue solo ese único día: varias veces antes, en distintas luchas. Tú siempre cuidaste de mí. Y quiero agradecértelo.

Enmudeció. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y terminó tironeando de las puntas.

—Soy tu arma —respondió finalmente—, desde entonces mi deber es protegerte. Y... tampoco quisiera perderte. Daría mi vida por ti, sin siquiera pensarlo.

Me quedé atónita. No era la primera vez en la que Soul era honesto; de hecho, lo notaba mucho más sincero conmigo desde que me había contado de su pasado. Y podía entender que era porque ya no había más por ocultar. Antes debía medir cada cosa que decía, para que no comenzara a sospechar de su familia y su relación con los brujos.

De todos modos, lo que dijo llegó a conmoverme. Pensé en lo distinto que eran las cosas ahora de antes: cuando ni siquiera tenía un arma y apenas salía de Death City. Ahora tenía un compañero capaz de defenderme con su vida, que confiaba en mí y en el que yo había aprendido a creer. Y me sentía igual de capaz de dar mi vida por él, de estar a su lado en todo momento.

Se había formado un lazo más fuerte que nunca entre ambos.

—¿Recuerdas cuando prometí volverme más fuerte, Soul? —Él asintió, un poco más animado—. Quería serlo para ser capaz de proteger a aquellos que son importantes para mí, como lo hizo mi madre en su momento. Y quiero ser capaz de protegerte a ti, a todos. Pero necesito de mi arma para lograr eso. Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? No me perdonaría nunca que te sacrificaras por mí, así que nos volveremos lo suficientemente fuertes para que algo así no vuelva a ser necesario. Y te convertiré en Death Scythe. Es mi promesa.

Me puse de pie y llevé el pan a la cocina, de donde Soul lo había sacado anteriormente. Cuando volví, el seguía sentado en la silla, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Es algo tarde —dije—, tal vez deba ir volviendo a lo de Stein.

—Maka —me detuvo Soul cuando me dirigía hacia la puerta—, dijiste que con Spirit estaban buscando un nuevo sitio donde mudarse, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondí, algo extrañado por haber sacado ese tema de la nada—, sí, la casa de Stein ya no nos queda. Marie estará viviendo con él dentro de un tiempo, ya que su frecuencia de alma es similar a la mía de y de mi madre, y eso lo ayudará a mejorar. Así que estamos viendo a donde irnos para entonces. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Soul se removió incómodo en la silla. Y no estaba segura, pero parecía estar sonrojándose.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parecería mudarte aquí, conmigo? —sugirió, evitando mi mirada. El extremo de la mesa parecía haber llamado su atención completamente.

Me quedé tiesa en donde estaba, mirándolo en un completo estado de incredulidad.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —pregunté.

—Es en serio —me aseguró, y estuve largo rato hasta que acepté que no estaba de broma ni nada. Era de verdad.

¿Mudarme con él? ¿A aquel departamento? Jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza vivir en un sitio diferente al de mi familia. Pero se trataba de mi arma, quien era igual de importante para mí.

—Pero, ¿en dónde dormiría? No hay sitio para otro cuarto —solté.

—Este departamento tiene dos habitaciones, Maka. Podría simplemente mover el piano de lugar y allí tendrías tu propio espacio —explicó—. Además, con lo que recibimos de Shibusen, podríamos pagar perfectamente entre los dos el alquiler de este lugar. Lo digo por si el dinero te parece un problema. Tampoco pienso dejar mi empleo, y podría ayudarte comprando muebles nuevos si es lo que necesitas.

Me quedé abrumada. Había pensado en todos los detalles, y yo aún trataba de asimilar la idea.

Soul tuvo que adivinar por mi expresión lo desconcertada que estaba, porque de un momento a otro se puso de pie y se apoyó contra el muro que tenía delante mío, cerca.

—Mira, estuve pensando en eso de que mejoráramos como técnico y arma. Y creo que tomar esta decisión nos ayudaría a, no sé, ¿fortalecer nuestra relación? Stein mencionó alguna vez algo como eso.

Sí, era cierto. La mayoría de los técnicos y armas convivían en Death City. De alguna forma, eso fortalecía la relación ya existente.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistí—. Creí que estabas bien viviendo solo. Ya sabes, no me gustaría ser una molestia para ti.

Soul sonrió ante mis palabras. Una hilera de dientes afilados apareció entre sus labios. Seguramente notaba que estaba a poco de ceder.

—¿No acabas prometerme que me convertirás en una Death Scythe? Si es así, pienso que vivir juntos puede ser de gran ayuda. Y tampoco me molestaría tenerte aquí, Maka. Es más, la verdad es que me gustaría. Eres mi técnico.

Sentía las ganas de sonreír, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para sentirme enteramente tranquila.

Pero no podía negar que las palabras de Soul me habían convencido. Ya habíamos vivido juntos antes, por lo que tenía cierta idea de cómo era compartir un mismo hogar. ¿Qué tan diferente sería en esta ocasión? Solo tendríamos que repartirnos las distintas tareas que requería el cuidado de una casa entre ambos, y él ya lo hacía bastante bien por su cuenta.

—¿Entonces? —volvió a preguntar.

—... Sí.

—¿Sí?

—Sí —repetí, esta vez liberando la sonrisa que había estado conteniendo.

Soul se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, relajándose. Me miraba de una manera extraña, como si estuviera debatiendo entre decirme algo o no. Empecé a preguntarme qué.

—Ven —dijo tras un rato, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el pasillo que se escondía a sus espaldas.

Caminé tras él mientras abría la puerta del que yo había designado mentalmente como el cuarto del piano, y luego de meterse primero dejó la puerta abierta para que avanzara. Una vez allí, Soul ya se había sentado frente al piano, y comenzaba a rozar las teclas con las yemas de sus dedos.

Recordé la última vez que lo había visto allí, a punto de tocar. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces, pero las diferencias eran varias. Para empezar, en ese momento era de noche, mientras que ahora aún era de día, así que la luz del sol caía sobre el piano negro del centro de la habitación.

Pero eso era lo menos importante.

Me quedé de pie frente a la puerta mientras Soul comenzaba a tocar. Y las notas fueron completamente distintas a las de aquella noche. Eran dulces, suaves. Parecían sacadas de las manos de otro pianista, de lo sentimientos de otra persona. No era el lado oscuro que Soul me había presentado en aquella ocasión. Tampoco estaba segura de que se tratara del Soul que tenía delante mío en aquel presente.

Era como si hablara del invierno dejado atrás. De los cambios. De la victoria triste a pesar de las heridas profundas. De lo sincero y lo real. De los que siempre habían estado. Y mientras la música avanzaba, comenzaba a sentirme extrañamente identificada con ella. Como si también hablara de mí, en parte.

Me mantuve de pie mientras el piano seguía adornando el departamento con su maravilloso sonido, comprendiendo que no era una simple melodía: era aquello que Soul no había podido expresar en palabras. Era la frecuencia de nuestras almas fluyendo por toda la habitación.

Y yo la escuché.


End file.
